Crimson Tears
by Kuro The Dark Ringmaster
Summary: Sebastian and Claude in modern London. Sebastian is a CEO of a major advertising company, and his lover Claude is a lawyer working for Arnold Sterling the owner of a famous fashion boutique called, "Intrigue". Out of the blue a young designer is hired to change the image of Intrigue. Sebastian/Claude, OC, OOC, AU and M rated material.
1. Chapter 1: Crimson & Gold

Time changes everything, one morning you wake up and you are no longer a child but an adult. Before you know it you're working to make a living and prove that you're capable of just about anything. Trying everything you possibly can to prove to the world you are worth while. This morning was just like any other, her alarm clock went off and she jumped out of bed. With a quick shower and throwing her clothes on, she was sprinting out of her apartment building and on the way to the office. Her messenger bag over her shoulder and her wet hair tied back. London was always busy in the morning as business men and women darted to get to their jobs. She ran over to the bus stop and made it in the nick of time. She sighed and adjusted the tan cap she had put on, her red leather jacket was zipped and she wore a white scarf. She leaned her head back on the headrest of the seat and looked out the window.

London seemed to fly by as the bus drove through the streets; she closed her eyes for a moment and then jumped out of her skin when she heard her cell phone ring. After fumbling through her bag she finally found her cell phone, "Hello?" she asked. In seconds a voice cracked through, "Anthony needs coffee, he's getting irritable again," said Jodie. Alex stood up and was quick to press the yellow button to stop the bus, "All right," she responded before hanging up. She sprinted down the street and realized that she was going into a café at the busiest time of the day, "Oh for Christ sake, you owe me big time Jodie," she said as she looked at the large line of people which stretched out the door. She scowled and jumped up and down, "Max!" she shouted and the barista turned, he sighed and shouted, "Shouldn't you be at work?" The café was noisy as people ordered their coffee and Alex squeezed through. "I know I'm late, Anthony needs coffee, he's irritable again," she said as she managed to squeeze through. Max sighed and shrugged, "Jodie didn't run to get it?" he asked as he started to make Anthony's usual order. Alex was digging in her messenger to find the right amount of cash, "If she did, then why would I be here?" she asked as she pulled her money. Max tilted his head and shrugged, "You have a point," he handed her the paper cup and said, "You better get going before your supervisor cracks down on you again." Alex nodded and took the cup, she then sprinted out of the café and Max turned to take another order. She rounded the corner and finally made it to the glass office building she worked in.

Alex threw the door open and sprinted through the lobby, "You're late," called one of the secretaries. Alex replied as she sprinted by, "I know." The elevator was leaving when she shouted, "Hold the lift!" She managed to slip in without spilling the coffee and began to pant. "Thank you," she breathed as she pressed the button for the 5th floor. "You're welcome," responded a soft and lush voice behind her. It made her shiver a little and she turned to look at the voice's owner. He was a thin and rather tall man, with mussed raven black hair and a pair of blood red eyes. His skin was as white a linen sheets and his lips were curved in a polite yet playful smile. Alex stared in shock and looked at him, he was perhaps the most beautiful men she had ever seen. "Is there something wrong?" he asked and Alex immediately blushed and turned away. "Nothing," she responded, he was about to say something when she was saved by the buzz of her cell phone. She pulled the phone out and stared at the text message, "Why didn't she tell me I was needed at Gangston earlier," she groaned. In seconds she had composed another text message and hit send. The man behind her was silent as she skimmed through her contacts, in a moment she had found the person she needed and the lift doors open. The man smiled and expected her not to say anything when she spun on her heel and said, "Have a good day," before turning her attention back to her cell phone. She ran through the office and swung into Anthony's cubical, "Alex you're late again," he said as she handed him the coffee. Her blue eyes narrowed and she responded, "Whose fault do you think that is?" Anthony fell silent as she grabbed a drafting tube and a portfolio. "I'm off to the location," she called before running out of the room.

"Good luck kid, you better run," said the manager. Alex nodded and slid around the corner, her short hair swayed as she slipped out the door and got into the lift. She was once again off sprinting through London, "Here we go again," she said as she ran past tourists snapping pictures. In moments she had managed to enter one of London's largest shops. The halls were lined with all of the previous advertisements which they had requested. Alexandra had been working as a Graphic designer for one of London's most elite design firms called, "Artistry". It was small however it had earned a name for it's self with its few skilled designers. Each of the advertisements had been designed by a different firm, which had trifled with plagiarism issues. She had been trusted with this delicate contract after her stunning design had been accepted for the use of an invitation to a charity ball. She was asked to design a larger advertisement for the store; today was the day that she would present it to the group.

Before Alex realized it she was standing in front of a pair of glass doors, she paused. This was the first time she was actually going to meet a client, usually she just sent designs and her manager would present the project. This time was different she had been asked by the president of the advertising firm to present the project. Hesitantly she opened the door to find a group of men sitting at the tables, Alex looked over the group, they were all relatively gray and then she froze. Two men caught her attention, the man from the lift that morning who simply smiled at her and the man who was seated next to her. He was taller and much more muscular, he had a pair of golden eyes and his black hair was slightly curlier than the raven haired man from that morning. His lips were set in a frown and he had a piercing gaze which affected her despite the fact that his eyes were behind a pair of glasses. Alex shivered as she slipped out of her red jacket and hat. She stood before the group in her slacks and dress shirt, she cleared her throat and began.

Even though she was prepared to take savage and cold comments she received none, in fact they all looked amused by her proposition. She pulled the massive poster from the drafting tube and heard the golden eyed man whisper, "It's probably a simple poster, I have no interest in this." Alex smiled, knowing that even though her description of the champagne had been vague, that she would prove to be. She unrolled the poster and presented it to them, it was nearly dream like. Nothing that they had expected, the name of her champagne was simple, "Rouge et Noire" however the concept was anything but. The poster was a woman with her back turned, she wore a black dress which revieled a great deal of her back, she was looking over her shoulder and a pair of golden eyes were contrasted with black lipstick. I sent shivers through the directors, "Gorgeous," breathed one of the men. The name of the store in elegant red script, the golden eyed man's eyes conveyed a silent apology and the red eyed one's smirk grew even larger. "Beautiful, I love it," said the oldest of the group, "Crafting our image to cater to a crowd of sophisticated young buyers, yet with the allure of mystery." Alex nodded and the group applauded, "It's decided you will be our newest designer," said the red eyed man. The group of elderly directors left leaving only two sets of eyes looking at her, red and gold. She felt strand looking at them, they were beyond beautiful and part of her wanted to use them to model the men's clothing for the store.

Such contrast between them, the shorter one's blood red eyes and slim body with his mussed raven black hair, compared to the golden eyed man's curly black hair and tall but well toned body. She rolled up the poster and slipped it back in the tube, as well as gathering her materials when the stack of papers slipped from between her fingers. "Ah!" she said angrily as she slowly bent down to pick them up, her other hand was clutching the few pamphlets which didn't fall. She was about to pick the pages up when she noticed a smooth white hand extended to her, the pages were perfectly stacked and she noticed his black fingernails. Alex slowly took the papers and looked up, she froze it was the golden eyed man who has doubted her, "Thanks," she whispered. The man was expressionless and responded, "You're welcome," he pushed his glasses further up his nose. A wave of intimidation swept over her and she shivered, "Claude you're making our graphic designer nervous," said the red eyed man as he stepped forward. Claude turned to him and responded, "And you aren't adding to the tension, Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian was now standing before her, his black suite was pristine and he looked at all of the items in her arms. It was a wonder to him that she hadn't dropped anything else. "May I?" asked Sebastian, his voice was just as smooth as before and Alex nodded shyly. His nails were black as well, which amused her however she didn't dare ask. He slowly took the drafting tube which she had been balancing in her hands and Claude slowly collected the papers she was about to drop. They had just relieved her of all of her documents and had no issues doing so. "I'm afraid I don't know who you two are," she whispered in embarrassment. Her face turned several shades red and she looked at the pair which were walking next to her. Sebastian and Claude looked at each other, and then at her, "What?" Alex asked in confusion, their expressions were priceless and she began to regret asking. Claude smirked and replied, "Nothing, I'm Claude Faustus." Sebastian opened the door for her and smiled, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis," he said as she walked through the door. She paused once she was at the other side and noticed how everyone was staring at her.

She felt uneasy with this many pairs of eyes on her and noticed how both Sebastian and Claude ignored this. She slowly walked pasted groups of on lookers, each of them were glaring at her and whispering. "Who does she think she is to have those two carrying her materials?" asked one woman the man beside her nodded and responded, "The two most powerful men in the building are carrying her stuff, you have to wonder what she's doing on the side." Alex began to feel even more uneasy, she had only just met them and her coworkers were whispering. "She doesn't look like a good lay," whispered a brown haired man and Alex's stomach churned. She began to feel nauseous and turned pale, the thought of sleeping with men made her ill. "I wonder what sounds she would make?" whispered another man.

Sebastian looked at her and noticed the sweat clinging to her brow, his eyes narrowed. "Are you all right?" Claude asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, that was it for her. The touch of his skin made hers crawl, it was wrong. It brought back memories she would rather forget, memories of pain and anguish. Without hesitation, she slapped Claude's hand away and Sebastian stared in shock, she was trembling and the room went still. Alex's eyes widened and she looked at Claude who was still holding her papers, he was expressionless. Sebastian reached out to touch her only for her to take a step back. "Miss Stark?" asked Sebastian in confusion, her breathing became labored and she felt lightheaded. "I… don't like… being touched," she panted, soon after she began coughing and Sebastian handed the drafting tube to Claude, "Miss?" he asked again in a panic. Her coughing got worse and she began to claw at her throat, "Can't breathe," she gasped. She staggered backward and closed her eyes before her knees went out from under her. "Miss Stark," called Sebastian, her head was spinning and she slipped unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth & Silk Sheets

I didn't include a message before and I felt that perhaps I should mention it now, that the OC is important, however the relationship between Claude and Sebastian is even more so.

This Chapter contains M rated material, specifically lemon with Sebastian and Claude. We all want to see the two demons strip right?

Anyway I hop you enjoy.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji all characters relating to it belong to the mangaka.

Chapter 2: Warmth and Silk Sheets

Darkness, and agony, two things which combined made Alex remember horrible things. The pain of being struck over and over again with a whip, the smell of burnt flesh, the coppery taste of blood, all things she desired to forget. How long had it been since she was there she wondered. How long had it been since she had slipped into the darkness. Her chest was tighter and breathing became even more difficult, she could remember being held under water, it was cold and felt like needles stabbing through her skin. It stung as it entered her lungs and she panicked. Her heart was pounding as the water rushed in, the salt of the ocean stung her wounds and her body jerked violently.

"Miss Stark," called a distant voice, it was soft and smooth. "Miss Stark," it called again with more urgency. "She passed out in the foyer, she was unable to breath," said another voice it was firm and steady, yet there was a hint of concern. Slowly it became easier to breath, it was as though someone had pulled her from underwater. It became warm and soothing, something she had long forgotten. "Is she going to be all right?" asked the voice which had called her. A third filled the room and responded, "Yes she just needs rest." Alex's eyes slowly opened, her vision was fuzzy yet everything she heard was crystal clear. There was a slow and rhythmic beep and the smell of antiseptic, "Sebastian," called the firm voice, "She's coming to." Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room and she found a pair of golden and crimson eyes looking at her. An expression of relief swept across both of their faces and she felt the plastic mask from the nebulizer on her face. "Where am I?" she asked in confusion, she figured it was a hospital but had no idea which one it was. "University College Hospital," responded Claude. Alex tried feebly to remember what had occurred, however she couldn't it seemed to be a blur. "What happened?" she mumbled as she slowly sat up and slipped the mask off.

Sebastian paused and responded, "You had an asthma attack, and you weren't carrying an inhaler. You passed out from a lack of oxygen." Sebastian was about to touch her cheek when he pulled his hand away and smiled a little. Claude continued, "We called an emergency crew and you were taken here, they though your situation was worse. You kept jerking and trembling as though something was neurologically wrong. You were moving so much that the EMTs had to strap you to the board to prevent you from pulling the IV out." Alex listened intently to Claude, his voice was firm yet there was something else, his eyes fell on Sebastian and his gaze softened, "It's good that you're awake now," said Claude. Sebastian nodded in agreement and looked at Claude, "The doctor insists that you take it easy these next few days he doesn't want you to relapse," said Claude. She nodded after a moment and responded, "I understand, but how am I supposed to get all of the designs done, I have a dead line." Sebastian smiled and looked at Claude, "I managed to negotiate with both your design firm and Arnold Sterling to move the deadline for the campaign," said Claude. Sebastian was smirking and said, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Claude."

Claude chuckled and responded, "Hmm… and a certain mischievous Raven didn't help me?" Alex looked at the pair, she hadn't noticed before but they were handsome together, "You two look good together," she muttered and both of them looked at her in embarrassment. She turned beat red and shook her head and hands at the same time, "No, no that's not what I meant," she responded. Sebastian and Claude looked at her baffled, "I mean you two are handsome and when you stand together you look divine and somehow sinful. The perfect pair," she said quickly as though she was trying to climb out of the hole she began digging. "No I," she started and sighed, clearly she wasn't getting anywhere. Sebastian snickered and Claude ruffled her hair, "Hey," she said. He was chuckling as he did so and said, "We get it kid, just rest up so you can get back to work." Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at her expression, with her hair ruffled she looked like a little kid. "You look like a kid," said Claude and he smirked, "Who knew that the uptight graphic designer looked like a little brat when her hair was ruffled," said Claude.

Sebastian pressed two fingers against his forehead and shook his head, "Honestly Claude you're the one that's never grown up," said Sebastian. Claude looked over at Sebastian; he pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat. He was about to say something when Jodi sprinted in, "Alex I came as soon as I heard," she said. She paused and looked at the pair, she froze and said in shock, "The President of our design firm came here with you, as well as the lawyer from Intrigue," she said. Alex's blue eyes widened and she looked at the pair. Sebastian sighed and said, "It appears the cat is out of the bag." Claude smirked and pulled a business card from his coat, "It seems I have been ousted too," he said. He held the card between his fingers and handed it to her, Sebastian held his and bowed. Claude belonged to one of the largest law firms in London and Sebastian wasn't simply the president of her firm but a number of others, under the name Artistry. She stared at the two cards and then at the men before her.

Jodi said, "I told you to be more carful, you never know when you're going to have and asthma attack." Alex ignored her and watched Claude and Sebastian turn to leave, she was about to say something when Sebastian turned around. He smirked and lifted a finger to his lips and then winked. "Where is your inhaler?" asked Jodi, and Alex blinked realizing that Jodi was talking to her. "Uh I think it's in my desk," said Alex. Jodi sighed and continued, "It's a good thing those two were there, I can only imagine what would have happened if you were alone." Alex simply nodded and continued to think about who those two really where.

Sebastian was sitting in a chair near the fire, his head rested on one hand and a book was nestled between his fingers. He turned the page and continued reading, when he noticed a glass of red wine placed on the end table near him. It glowed blood red as the fire danced; Sebastian looked up to find Claude hovering over him. "Thank you," said Sebastian softly, his voice so low that only Claude could hear. Sebastian closed his book and looked up; his eyes looked the same color as the wine did. Sebastian raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, he continued to hold the glass and Claude walked around the chair and stood in front of him. He lifted the glass of wine that was in Sebastian's fingers and took a sip. His fingers were wrapped around Sebastian's and he could feel the heat of the smaller demon. Sebastian's eyes were locked on Claude's golden orbs which gloved slightly more of an orange in the light of the fire. Claude slowly released the glass and whispered, "Sweet." Sebastian took another sip and slowly met Claude's lips. Claude was shocked by this and slowly parted his lips; he felt the warm liquid enter his mouth fallowed by Sebastian's tongue. He swallowed the wine and wrapped his arms around the smaller demon. Sebastian's tongue explored Claude's mouth, it tasted every part of it and then wrapped around his tongue. Claude shivered and pulled Sebastian closer. Claude slowly pulled apart from Sebastian, a single strand of saliva connecting them. Sebastian's cheeks flushed as he slowly pulled Claude's tie, and allowed it to fall to the floor. He slowly grabbed Claude's glasses and dropped them on the chair behind him. After doing so, his nimble fingers began working on the bottoms on Claude's black shirt.

Claude smirked and slowly slipped Sebastian's blazer off and tossed it onto the chair. He felt even hotter than before as Sebastian's cool fingers touched his skin. They slowly traced his collar bone and down his chest. Claude shivered with pleasure as Sebastian kissed Claude's chest. Claude tugged Sebastian's shirt and the buttons popped, Sebastian sighed and said, "You didn't have to pop them off," and looked at Claude. Those golden orbs were filled with lust and Sebastian gave a cat like smirk. He closed his eyes Claude pushed his shirt over his shoulder and Sebastian nipped Claude's collar bone. Claude pressed Sebastian's lower body closer to his and could feel how hard Sebastian had become. Without hesitation he crashed into him and began to give him another passionate kiss. Sebastian moaned as he felt Claude unbutton his pants. His shirt was still around his biceps and seemed to hang there. Claude nipped Sebastian's earlobe which made Sebastian close his eyes and moan. "The suite looked wonderful on you, so good that I had such a hard time restraining myself," whispered Claude into Sebastian's neck. His low sultry voice felt like a shiver as it hummed in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian gasped as Claude slowly brushed his fingers down Sebastian's arms causing his shirt to fall to the floor. It pooled around his feet and Claude paused to look at Sebastian. The fire played on his skin making it glow golden in the light, his raven black hair glistened a little and his red eyes glowed. Not even a statue made of pure white marble could do Sebastian justice, "Beautiful," breathed Claude. Sebastian looked away shyly and Claude took it as a chance to bite Sebastian's neck. Sebastian felt even hotter than before as Claude continued to kiss him all over. "Claude," he gasped as his lips parted. Claude slipped a hand down Sebastian's backside and slowly circled his entrance. His middle finger on his right hand began to gently work its way in as his left hand ran through Sebastian's silky hair. Sebastian was quick to undo the button of Claude's trousers and pull the belt so they fell to the floor. Claude smirked against Sebastian's skin and quickly responded by relieving Sebastian of his slacks. Claude grunted as Sebastian touched Claude's hardening length. Claude added another finger and began to thrust his fingers even harder and further into Sebastian.

Sebastian began to pant and felt his strength leaving him as Claude crashed into him with another kiss. This one even deeper and more passionate than before, Claude's long tongue wrapped around Sebastian's and the pair were gasping for air. "Claude," Sebastian whimpered as he leaned against him, his strength had nearly disappeared entirely and Claude parted with Sebastian's lips, only for the smaller male to lean against him. A pair of crimson orbs looked up at him filled with desire and passion. Claude groaned as Sebastian's hand touched his hard on. "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" asked Claude. Sebastian nodded and in moments Claude had swept the younger demon off his feet and was carrying him bridal style. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and snuggled into his chest. Claude continued to walk through the house and entered the bedroom; it was large and had a massive bed in the middle of the room, which Claude promptly laid Sebastian on. He looked over Sebastian and lowered his groin so both of their lengths touched. Unconsciously Sebastian began to roll his hips causing Claude to groan with pleasure and they rubbed the lengths together. Sweat rolled off of Claude's musical body and fell onto Sebastian's as they moved. Sebastian felt as though his world had been set on fire, those passionate golden eyes had managed to melt all of his defenses from so long ago. That strong body managed to make Sebastian do what ever Claude desired and that acid dipped tongue of his only added to the pleasure. "Sebastian," Claude gasped and Sebastian wrapped a leg around Claude's bottom rubbing it gently.

"Please," begged Sebastian, his lips were parted and his eyes were half lidded. "Please Claude," he whispered. Claude looked down at the demon that was reaming under him. Claude smirked and slowly traveled down Sebastian's body, he paused at his nipple and with out hesitation swirled his tongue around it. Sebastian jerked and rolled his head back, "Ah!" Claude continued to suck and then began to nibble at Sebastian's left nipple. His hand slowly caressed Sebastian's right side until it reached the other nipple. He smirked and simultaneously bit the left and pinched the right. He smirked as Sebastian's back arched and he moaned. "Claude… I want…" Sebastian breathed between pants. Claude looked up at Sebastian and noticed how flushed his cheeks were and admired how desperate he looked. "What do you want?" asked Claude as he pulled the nipple he had been biting with his teeth. Sebastian's hand slipped into Claude's hair and he wrapped his fingers in it. "… You…" he panted and Claude smiled sweetly and responded, "You will always have me, don't ever think otherwise." He smiled as he dipped his fingers in a sticky substance in a small jar that was beside the bed. It smelled of flowers and was clear. Sebastian purred with delight as Claude slipped three fingers into him. Claude was sitting up and admired Sebastian as he panted and clutched the sheets of the bed. He had scissor his fingers and then twisted them in Sebastian's ass causing him to cry out in pleasure. It was even hotter than before and Claude paused when he felt that it was finally moist enough for him to enter. "Why did you stop," Sebastian panted. Claude snickered and reached over the touch the demon's face, "Aren't we impatient," he cooed as he slowly positioned himself over the other demon. Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear, "I'll always take you with me." Sebastian blushed when he realized it was in response to his comment he had made during the meeting. Sebastian was irritated that Claude had disagreed to allow him to go to the party in Manhattan for the new outlet. "Then why didn't you so before?" asked Sebastian. Claude paused and blushed, "I didn't want others to see you," he responded, guilt and embarrassment worked into his voice. Claude looked away and felt a warm hand touch his cheek, "Do you think I have eyes for anyone else?" asked Sebastian. Claude's eyes widened, in a matter of a few words Sebastian had delivered the final blow. Without warning Claude entered Sebastian, who cried out in shock. "I'm sorry but that was the tip of the ice burg," said Claude as he looked at Sebastian's face. His lover's eyes were filled with surprise and a little pain. Sebastian always had a difficult time adjusting to Claude's size, and Claude had become accustomed to waiting a moment. "Claude," said whined Sebastian and Claude slowly began to move. He rocked his hips gently and Sebastian gasped for air. "Harder… Claude," Sebastian breathed, he pulled Claude's mouth to his and delivered a kiss when he felt Claude speed up and began pounding Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian cried with pleasure as Claude continued to thrust into him.

Sebastian was tighter than he had anticipated, and he groaned with satisfaction. Sebastian was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed. Inside Sebastian was like heaven on earth however he could think of one way to make it even better for him. Claude grinned as he pulled Sebastian off the bed so he was in his lap. The smaller demon's eyes widened and he shouted, "What are you… ah!" He shivered as he felt Claude pierce him even deeper. He bit his lowerlip and looked down at a smirking Claude. "Move," whispered Claude, and Sebastian began to rock his hips. His lips parted and he began to moan even louder. One of Claude's hands rested on Sebastian's back and the other slowly grasped his member. "So good," Sebastian panted and Claude looked up at Sebastian, his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Claude licked his collar bone and then delivered another bite, this one broke the skin and he felt warm blood enter his mouth.

Claude couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting into the smaller demon. Sebastian looked down at him in shock and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm coming," said Sebastian, Claude held Sebastian closer and whispered, "I'm coming too." Sebastian captured Claude's lips one last time before the pair released. Sebastian was panting and looked tenderly at Claude, who simply hugged him. "I love this warmth," he whispered and Sebastian held Claude's head against his chest. His body ached and felt sticky all over from both semen and sweat. "So do I," said Sebastian, he began to slump and Claude slowly placed him back on the bed. He began to clean the sweat and semen off of Sebastian and then himself. Sebastian simply lay there panting. Once Claude hand finished cleaning them both, he slowly leaned against the headboard and pulled Sebastian close to him. Sebastian's soft raven hair tickled his chest as he snuggled into Claude. There was a soft whisper of silk as Claude pulled the sheets over them. He kissed Sebastian's forehead and whispered, "I love you." Sebastian smiled and responded, "I love you too."

Moments passed yet it seemed like a breath in bed, and Sebastian recalled the expression of fear on the graphic designer's face. "I wonder why she acted like that," mused Sebastian. Claude exhaled slowly causing his chest to move, "Trauma from her past no doubt, didn't you check her background before hiring her?" asked Claude. Sebastian looked up at Claude who seemed uninterested in the topic. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude and said, "I could only find the past six years, everything else is a mystery. No documentation of her parents, or elementary school. It was as if until six years ago she didn't exist." Claude's eyes snapped open, they had been closed before, "Nothing?" he asked in confusion. Sebastian sighed and responded, "Nothing but hospital records, apparently she was in the hospital six years ago. Other than that, nothing." Claude hummed and scowled, "That's unusual, in this time everything is documented," said Claude. Sebastian knew this was true and replied, "I had a team look into her background but they found nothing." Claude paused and mused, "Either she had her past wiped, or she honestly doesn't remember it. One thing is for sure she has a secret and a dark one at that." Sebastian was quiet and he sighed. "I can conduct an investigation to learn more but why are you so concerned?" asked Claude. Sebastian licked his lips and responded, "Didn't you smell her?" Claude paused and noticed the purple flash in his eyes. "She was delectable, we aren't the only demons in London and I don't need someone signing a contract with her, which could jeopardize her work," said Sebastian. Claude remember her enticing smell and agreed, times had changed and they couldn't afford the lead designer in the project to be in danger. "Alright, I'll investigate," said Claude as he ruffled his lover's hair. "Thank you, my lovely spider," said Sebastian as he sat up and kissed Claude.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Things are about to get much more interesting as the designer is faced with a new challenge. A designer from Spain has arrived named Martinez and he's out for blood. What will she do when Sebastian changes designers on a whim? Who is girl really? And what on earth is in that file that would make Claude jump like that?

I hope you enjoy there is a wonderful morning scene between the two I hope you enjoy their idea of morning.

Well I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 3: Complications

Sebastian opened his eyes and stretched Claude had put him in one of his shirts, the pair didn't bother buying two different sets of pajamas anymore, it was useless because they hardly wore them. So they would buy one set, Claude got the pants and Sebastian got the shirt. At first Sebastian disliked the fact that they were always in Claude's size but over time he had become accustomed to that. He stretched and slowly gotten out of bed, demons didn't need sleep however after 270 minutes of Claude ravaging him mercilessly, Sebastian usually passed out. "Claude?" he called curiously as he slipped on a pair of boxers and left the bed room. It was quiet except for the sound of a muffled voice in the living room. He wandered down stairs and noticed a figure standing in front of the windows. Light was pouring in and he could see his tall muscular lover on his cell phone. He had documents in one hand and the cell in the other. His glasses had a glare across them and his voice was as firm as ever.

"I'm aware of that; however her contract stipulates that she can have a pen name but only under your publishing house, she can't publish under Waldon Books as well. It's not even an affiliate of ours," said Claude calmly as he turned the page of the packet in his hand. Sebastian leaned in the door way and smirked, he always loved watching Claude work. They had been butlers in the past pinned against each other by two little masters, which hurt them both on many occasions, but Claude's work as a lawyer was perfect. He remembered when Claude passed the bar-exam, it was the first time in a while he had seen Claude smile and truly smile. "Yes I am aware however," Claude said, he fell silent after being cut off by the other party. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and Sebastian noticed Claude was begging to get frustrated. "Is it possible for Waldon and Fitch to under go a merger?" asked Claude.

Sebastian didn't know the details but he was aware that this particular author wasn't the only one which had ended up double contracted. There were thirty other authors that he knew of which had acquired pen names and were publishing under the Waldon books, when they were contracted with Fitch. Waldo was much smaller than Fitch, however they didn't want to loose so easily. Claude dropped the pages on the table and looked out the window to the vast estate on the other side. Sebastian smiled and walked up behind Claude, who finally hung up the phone. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and said, "Good morning." Claude looked over his shoulder and responded, "Good morning," as he slowly turned around in his arms. "Did I wake you?" he asked as he placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian responded, "No, it's just time for me to get to work." Claude sighed, he knew he had to go to work, and was well aware that there was going to be a mess waiting for him at the office. "I suppose we should get ready," said Claude with an air of disappointment. Sebastian smirked and kissed his lover tenderly, "Good luck," he said before unwrapping his arms, and moving away.

He watched as Sebastian returned to the bedroom and he fallowed, he was always amused by how quickly Sebastian could dress. It wasn't simply the speed which amazed him but the precision, he was about to tie his tie when Claude stepped in front of him. "Allow me," said Claude as he gently tied a Windsor knot. He was so close Sebastian could smell his cologne; he was always intoxicated by this scent. He was impressed Claude even still used it; Sebastian had a custom mix made for Claude during the holidays. "I thought you would have run out of it by now," whispered Sebastian. Claude tightened the knot and looked at him. Those golden eyes captured Sebastian and he responded, "I asked Susan before she resigned for where you had gotten the mixture. She told me and I had more made." Sebastian smiled a little and responded, "I didn't peg you for the sentimental type." Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose and responded, "I'm not I just liked the smell." Sebastian chuckled and slowly removed the glasses from Claude's nose, so he could look directly into his golden eyes. "I never said that was a bad thing," said Sebastian as he kissed Claude. His tongue licked Claude's bottom lip begging for entrance; Claude parted his lips and allowed Sebastian entry. After a moment they parted and Sebastian whispered, "It serves another purpose." Claude raised and eyebrow and asked, "Hm?" Sebastian smirked devilishly and responded, "It marks you as mine."

Claude grinned and said, "You're passionate this morning." Sebastian continued to smirk and turned on his heel before he slipped on his vest and began buttoning it. Claude swallowed hard as he watched Sebastian slip into his black blazer. Claude walked out of the bedroom and wandered into his office, in moments he had his laptop and other documents. Sebastian had his computer and grabbed his car keys, Claude fallowed up behind him and Sebastian tossed a pair of keys over his shoulder. Claude caught them effortlessly. "I'm off, I'll be back around 10, will you be working late?" asked Sebastian as he walked out the door. Claude fallowed and was quick to unlock his car, "Yeah, this case is causing some serious issues," said Claude. He opened the car door to carbon black V12 Vantage Aston Martin; he paused and said, "I'll get to looking into her background as much as possible." Sebastian slipped on a pair of sunglasses and slipped into his Red MP4-12C McLaren. "Claude, focus on your work, I'm sure what I asked can wait," said Sebastian. Claude smirked somehow seeing Sebastian in the McLaren reminded him how influential Sebastian had become. He walked around the car and Sebastian paused, "Hmm?" asked Sebastian. Without hesitation Claude kissed him and said happily, "That was for luck." Sebastian blushed a little and was quick to back out of his parking spot before driving away. Claude chuckled, he still loved that part of him, "Today is going to be a wonderful day," said Claude was he jumped into his Vantage Aston Martin.

Alex sighed, the two business cards sat in front of her, Sebastian's red and black card and Claude's black and gold card. The designs were radically different, Claude's was clean cut and cubic where as Sebastian was intricate and sophisticated. She was still having a tough time wrapping her head around the whole situation. They were so different, yet similar in some convoluted way. They both dressed well; then again they were both influential players. Both of them had a dramatic eye color, yet they were different. Sebastian was sweet yet elegant; he had facial features which nobles would envy. While Claude on the other hand, was strong and had an unbreakable resolve with a presence which would make dictators quake in fear. She sighed and rested her chin in one of her hands and twirled her pen in her free hand. "This isn't getting my work done, yet I was asked to design a massive poster for the display, what on earth am I going to design?" she asked herself. She had two weeks to complete the design and still had no idea what to do. She wanted to do something mysterious with a hint of flare from the Victorian era, but clean and modern with the flare of the 20th century.

She stared at her blank scratch pad with a pen in her hands, "I need coffee," she mumbled as she got up. She had done all the research and yet she was still unsure of what to do. Alex walked down the hall way and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to find Sebastian walking down the hallway trailed by a secretary, two lawyers on either side, a man from the printing press and the designer she was going to be working with. She stared at the sight before her eyes, he looked over documents and simply handed them back to his female secretary. She stared as he spoke, his voice was filled with authority yet it was easy on the ears. "Now then Mr. Martinez, I'm well aware that you are concerned about your graphic designer taking liberties and distracting from the clothing, however Marcus has superb design," Sebastian said, he gave the designer a sideways glance. He was smirking again, for some reason his smirk made Alex shiver. Sebastian was about to speak again when he noticed her. He smiled and waved his hand as though he were calling an animal. Alex cautiously walked over when she heard Sebastian say, "You're greatest concern is the fact that Marcus is far too much of a "prude", as you put it. However you will not be working with Marcus, he wasn't the one who won the contract with Sterling." Alex froze, she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like the sound of it. She was standing before them when Sebastian gestured to her and said, "She was the one who earned the contract. You will be working with her." Alex froze and looked at Sebastian in confusion. She had been hired to do women's gowns, last time she checked Martinez was a men's designer. "Um this is a bit," she started when Sebastian held up a hand and watched Martinez's reaction. "She's young," he started as he stepped past the secretary and stood before her, "Green too," he continued. His eyes narrowed and he waved her off, "I have no interest in ammeters I want fire, and passion," said Martinez. Alex was instantly offended he hadn't even seen her work and he was casing her problems. Everything about him spelt trouble down to the way he rolled his "r"s.

"She may be young but believe me her work is breath taking," said Sebastian, he became even more persuasive. Martinez crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed, "Well she has to finish her design in two weeks, I want to see it three days time," he said. Alex looked at Sebastian and began to panic, three days was no where near enough time to show a proper draft and he knew it. "I'm afraid that will not be possible," said Sebastian politely as he bowed a little. Martinez wasn't convinced and snorted, "If she can't produce a rough draft in three days she's of no use to me." Alex became even more irritate and before Sebastian could say a word she replied, "Fine then, you can have the draft in three days time, no more, no less." It fell silent and Sebastian looked at her, "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. "Positive," she responded firmly. Martinez looked slightly amused and held out his hand for a hand shake. "Three days and if the draft isn't in by then I will go to a different firm," said Martinez. Sebastian looked at Alex, the gauntlet had been thrown down the question was would she accept it. "Yes," she said as she took his hand. Martinez grinned and looked at Sebastian, "I pray for your sake she can pull it off," he whispered after releasing Alex's hand and walking away.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he glared at her, "In my office," he said coldly and Alex felt a wave of fear sweep over her. She slowly fallowed him into his office on the top floor. "What on earth gave you the idea that you could do that?" he asked. Alex stared this was the first time she had heard him raise his voice. "I understand you want to take risks but did you even stop and think what this could do to us if you can't pull it off?" he asked, his voice harsher than before. "No, I didn't," she responded, she shivered. "You were in the hospital yesterday, you were advised to take it easy and now you want the throw yourself into the most stressful situation of them all," he continued. Alex stared in shock and turned pale, "I understand but I couldn't stand by and watch him insult every designer here," she responded after a moment. Sebastian noticed how much he had frightened her and softened his gaze. "I just couldn't watch him tear our firm apart, so I accepted a challenge that I know I can do," she continued. He was impressed by this, before she had been begging him not to do it, and now she wanted to take him on. "You're going to have to do more than knock his socks off," he said. Alex smirked and responded, "I'm going to blow him out of the water." Sebastian sighed and chuckled, he hadn't seen this much ambition in someone in a long time. "Get to work, but watch your health, your contract with him is the only one that matters, get the sketch done," said Sebastian. Alex nodded and left the room, "This might become very interesting," said Sebastian as he looked out the window, "Interesting indeed."

Claude through his robe off and collapsed on the massive white couch in his office, he had just finished a court hearing when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up and responded, "Enter." In moments Hannah Annafellows had entered, she was a demon as well but worked as a paralegal in his office. "I have the material you asked for," she said and held out a folder. Claude paused and took the envelope, "For the Baxter case?" he asked before opening it and she shook her head. "No the favor you asked for Stark," she said. Claude slowly opened the folder and noticed a different name on the documents, "You gave me a folder of documents on an Alexandra Ross, not Stark," said Claude. He became irritated, "I don't have time for this," he said angrily as he threw the folder on the glass table in front of him. "Yes you do, Mr. Faustus," said Hannah. Claude picked it up again and was about to respond snidely when he stared at a picture. "What?" he asked in confusion and looked up at Hannah, "I found that file buried, it's no surprise the other team didn't find it," she said. Claude jumped up and quickly gathered his things in his bag and flung his blazer over his shoulder, "I'm heading home for the night," he said as he walked out the door. Hannah stood in confusion, she didn't bother to look in the file, it had been sealed when he received it. "What was in there that startled him enough to leave early?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire, Passion & Secrets

_Well things are about to get even more interesting, Claude ends up lecturing the graphic designer on risks, Sebastian is openly flirting with Claude and finally Sebastian has read the file. Will the information shock him? What on earth will Sebastian show Alex that's filled with fire and passion?_

_I hope you enjoy, warning there is a rather intimate tango scene. Well I had to have Claude dance at some point; ballet is beautiful however tangoing with Sebastian is equally hot._

_Enjoy ^^_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_P.S. I uploaded the wrong chapter at first. This is the correct one. You'll notice it flows better and the dialogue is better. Sorry about that when I went to check it I realized immediately what had occurred. 2 files the same name, similar content but one was better written. It won't happen again I promise. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fire, Passion, & Secrets**

Alex had spent an entire day at her desk thinking about what she was going to do. She had accepted Martinez challenge without hesitation and learned later why Sebastian seemed so upset about the unacceptable deadline. It wasn't only her health and the fact that he was asking for the draft to be done in three days time but another issues which she learned when she looked at other advertisements for his line. Each one was radically different and no two were the same, which meant she didn't have a base line for her work. "How am I supposed to design something that reflects fire and passion when all of his previous advertising are so in-cohesive?" she asked as she walked down the street. It was late, the sky went dark and the air held a chill. She continued walking across the bridge when she looked over and noticed how the water hit the Temes. She climbed up on the side to get a better look and noticed how the light seemed to dance. "He wouldn't even be interested in this," she muttered. She was regretting the entire situation and realized how foolish she had been. Sebastian was going to have her work with Martinez whether he liked it or not. However he also wasn't going to accept deadlines which were impossible. "Perhaps I should have allowed Sebastian to negotiate before jumping the gun," she said and sighed.

Claude ran out the door and was quick to call Sebastian; he needed to discuses this with him as soon as possible. "Come on Sebastian pick up," he muttered angrily as he slipped out the glass door. The phone continued to ring and he became even more impatient, Claude was aware that Sebastian was a busy man, however this wasn't something that could wait. He was about to hang up when Sebastian answered, "I'm in a meeting now," said Sebastian. Claude could tell he was preoccupied. "I'm coming home early tonight, we need to talk," said Claude, as he began to walk down the street toward his car. "Wait, I thought you were going to be out late. What happened?" asked Sebastian, papers rustled in the background and he heard a pair of voices in the background. "It's about," he started and stared in shock. "Claude?" asked Sebastian with concern. On the bridge he spotted Alex, she was leaning on the edge and looked as though she was about to jump. "What the hell are you doing?" shouted Claude as he ran across the street through the traffic. Sebastian shouted, "Claude what's going on?" Claude ignored him and responded, "I'll call you back." He hung up quickly and with out hesitation pulled her back. Alex screamed in shock as she tumbled backward and knocked into Claude. She looked up to find his golden orbs piercing through her. "What were you thinking!" shouted Claude as he grabbed her arm. Several people gathered around them and Alex pulled away, "It doesn't concern you," she retorted. Claude's eyes narrowed and he responded coldly, "Not my concern?" Alex felt a chill run down her spine, "You work for Sebastian. He would kill me if anything happened to you. Do you plan on jumping just because someone asked for something difficult?" he shouted. Alex was in shock, she honestly had no idea that he could get that emotional. In the hospital he seemed so level headed. She could tell he was becoming even more frustrated, which was a shock. "Sir is everything all right?" asked a policeman and Claude sighed. He slowly released her and responded, "She's my niece I though she was going to fall." The officer looked at Alex and then back to Claude, he didn't look convinced at all.

Alex nervously looked at Claude and said softly, "I'm sorry uncle, I won't do it again." The policeman looked at her and noticed how frightened she looked. The officer paused and said, "All right, just don't do it again and talk about this else where." Claude nodded and looked down at her, "We will and I apologize for disturbing the peace," said Claude before the officer dispersed the crowd. He looked even more irritated than before and whispered, "Come with me." Alex simply obeyed and fallowed him, there was no way she was going to challenge him. She noticed how unusual it felt to walk beside him, he was quiet and didn't seem interested in talking. "Um, I'm really sorry about before," she mumbled and looked at her hands. Claude simply continued to walk on, his poker face was in tact and she realized he wasn't about to show emotion around her again. "I wasn't thinking of jumping, I was just," she began and then realized that he probably had no interest in what she was saying. "Just what?" asked Claude while he looked down at her. He was calmer than before and she responded, "I was looking for inspiration, I have to hand in a draft in three days for a men's clothing advertisement." Claude paused and realized that he had misjudged the entire situation. "Inspiration?" he asked and his gaze softened a little. Something told him that she had been through a bit that day. He smirked and said, "I'm going to grab some coffee. Interested?" Alex smiled and nodded, Claude was pleased with her response and said, "All right then but I need to take care of something real quick." He pulled out his cell phone and opened the door to a café he knew, it was much more extravagant than the one she usually used but she simply couldn't refuse. It wasn't simply the fact that Claude had invited her but the smell which greeted her after he opened the door. It was a warm and delightful smell, which made her relax a little.

"I didn't mean to scare you," said Claude and Sebastian responded, "What happened?" Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose and responded, "I ran into Alex, I thought she was going to get hurt." There was a moment of silence and Claude could tell he was trying to collect his thoughts. "She's fine I misjudged the situation," said Claude. Sebastian sighed with relief and asked teasingly, "Why is it when ever she's around you she almost get's hurt?" Claude shook his head and responded, "I don't have a clue, listen I'm going to get coffee with her, after that I'll head home." He looked in the café and noticed that she was looking at a photograph on the wall. "I can meet you at the café if you like in half an hour," said Sebastian. Claude smiled and asked, "Are you sure? I would hate to interrupt your work." Sebastian seemed happy and chimed, "I'll be there, I've missed you since this morning." Claude smiled and replied, "I'm always missing you when we're apart." There was a soft chuckle on the other end and he could tell he had pleased him, "I'll see you soon," said Sebastian replied before hanging up. Claude smiled and entered the café. He noticed Alex was still looking at that picture, it was as though she were lost in thought.

"Inspired?" he asked and Alex jumped. He chucked and looked at her, "I'll have my regular," said Claude to the barista and he looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked kindly. Alex responded, "Just a cup of coffee." The barista nodded and Claude walked over to a table. He smoothly pulled a chair out for her and waited until she sat in it. She wasn't sure if that was Claude being chivalrous or showing off she couldn't tell. He sat across from her, once again he had regained composure and sat there emotionless. Alex wasn't sure if he was like this because he didn't want other people to see his weakness or he was just that uninterested in holding a conversation with her. "You're looking for inspiration?" asked Claude, "Why on the bridge?" Alex tucked some hair behind her ear and replied, "I've tried everywhere else and I couldn't find it, the designer wanted something sophisticated but filled with fire and passion." She watched Claude's face for even the smallest reaction and realized that he hadn't moved a muscle, "I thought I could find it on the bridge," she muttered. Claude sighed, he remember when Sebastian was attempting to figure out what to do for the rest of his eternity. It had been quite the challenge as well, Sebastian looked high and low for an occupation which he would enjoy. Claude had always been fascinated with human laws and figured who better to know contracts than a demon. Sebastian on the other hand wanted to be able to create and design. "Passion, and fire," said Claude, "Those two things have always been a little difficult to express, even for designers." Alex looked up and noticed that a waitress had delivered their coffees. He was lost in thought, she could tell that women must have fallowed him far and wide just to get a glimpse of him. "To be honest I've never been the creative one," said Claude and Alex sank a little. He noticed how depressed she was and wished he could help, he was about to say something when he heard the door open. Every member of the staff was staring at the door way and he knew there was only one person which could produce that reaction. "You said half an hour," said Claude as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked as he pulled up a chair and responded, "It took less time than I thought." He noticed how down Alex was and looked at Claude, who simply shrugged. "What's up?" asked Sebastian and Alex snapped to attention. "Perhaps I can't do this," muttered Alex and Sebastian knew instantly what she was talking about.

He took a finger and lifted her chin, "Do you really believe that?" he asked. His blood red eyes looked right into her blue eyes. Alex felt her breath catch and Claude whispered, "And that's not intimidating." Claude noticed the fire in Sebastian's eyes and intently intently as he responded, "Come, I'll show you both fire and passion." Claude scowled at Sebastian who was smirking and winked playfully. Alex felt nervous and began to wonder what on earth he was taking about. "No!" she shouted and jumped back, "I didn't realize you were going to abuse your power like that." Sebastian was on his feet and looked confused for a moment until he realized what he had said, "I have no interest in doing something like that with anyone but him," as he looked at Claude. This made both Claude and Alex even more confused, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy," said Sebastian. Claude smirked and realized that Sebastian was up to something again which thrilled him. "All right," she responded softly with a hint of embarrassment. Sebastian turned and Claude fallowed him and Alex trailed behind the pair. They continued walking until Claude realized what Sebastian had in mind. In a small club under ground, "What is this place?" asked Alex as Sebastian walked down the stairs there wasn't a single sign and she began to wonder what was going on. Sebastian pushed open a heavy wooden door and she heard the signature tune of a Salsa. It was clouded with cigarette smoke and she could hear the click of heals as she watched dancers on the floor. Claude smiled and whispered into Sebastian's ear, "I didn't think you would dance in front of mortals." Sebastian smirked and responded, "I can't deny her inspiration can I," he whispered. Alex stared at the colors and details at work. They were vibrant and delightful, "Wow," she whispered as she pulled a sketch book from her bag. Sebastian and Claude were at either side of her and she watched the pair slip out of their coats. She stared in awe as the pair slowly removed one article of clothing at a time. She swallowed hard and began to wonder if it should even be legal for the pair to shed their suite jackets. Sebastian removed his tie and slipped it in his coat pocket and stripped his vest. Claude smirked nodded to the orchestra in the corner, and the signature entrance of "La Compasita" played.

Sebastian walked out on the floor and smiled. He sung his hips a little and slowly ran his hands over his face and side of his body. His white fingers tracing the contours of that flexible body underneath. He then crooked a figure at Claude, his eyes were filled with hunger and Sebastian reminded her of a predator. Alex stared in shock as Claude tossed his tie on the chair and extended a hand. Sebastian took it and the pair were in each other's arms. They moved with a certain fire which caused the dancers to clear the floor. Claude circled him and Sebastian teasingly touched Claude's chest with the tips of his fingers. The pair separated as if to draw a breath and then stepped toward each other quickly. In seconds Sebastian was in a low lunge with his head back and back arched. Alex dropped her pencil and stared, he moved just as beautifully as a woman. She could tell he was probably as strong as Claude however there was a certain air about him as he teased Claude. Sebastian moved through and took Claude's hand before spinning before him on the balls of his toes, Claude released Sebastian and glared. His eyes were gold and looked as though he was furious with Sebastian. She stared mystified as he looked as though he was floating across the floor and Claude caught his waist with one hand and Sebastian's hand with the other. Before the pair dipped into another lunge. Claude's golden eyes pierced Sebastian's and Alex noticed the fire between the two. They slowly rose together and Sebastian's forehead touched Claude's, she watched them move closer together before the pair spun in a tight embrace. As they did so Sebastian slid his leg on the outside of Claude's and wrap around pulling Claude's groin closer to his. There was a pause and she noticed a smirk spread across Claude's lips, "A vertical expression of a horizontal action," she whispered.

It looked as though the pair were flirting with one another on the dance floor. As soon as the spin finished Sebastian left his leg there. His inner thigh rubbing against the outside of Claude's, and dipped back, arching his back once again. His eyes looked at Alex and she shivered, some how his gaze made her feel hot. Claude's hand firmly supported Sebastian's back he looked at Sebastian and she knew instantly that they were sharing a dance between lovers. She stared in shock; both of them were unbelievably beautiful, Claude was surprisingly light on his feet and Sebastian was much more flexible than she even perceived was possible. They came close to the table and she watched Claude spin Sebastian out flawlessly, their hands connected only at the fingertips before he spun him back into his broad chest. Sebastian's eyes were filled with a forbidden lust which seemed to make Claude's seem to glow like smelting gold. Sebastian's raven black hair swayed as he moved and Claude was quick to release him and do intricate foot work. Each step Claude took was powerful, firm and yet delicate. In a moment she watched as Claude spun on his heel, he looked as though Sebastian had infuriated him. Like a cat, Sebastian soundlessly wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his chest against Claude's back, smirking the entire time. His chin rested on Claude's shoulder and his hands pressed into Claude's firm abdomen. He clung to Claude and slowly brought his leg up the side of his again and whispered, "Catch me if you can." Claude's hand slowly drifted down to grab it, as if he could catch Sebastian if he had managed to touch him. However Sebastian was quick to release him and grin with pleasure. Claude looked even more annoyed and once again grabbed him, he pretended to hit him and Sebastian got on a knee. It looked as though Sebastian's eyes pleading and his right hand was sneaking up to wrap around Claude's collar.

Alex's chin rested in her hand as she watched Claude's large hand wrapped around one of Sebastian's small wrists and his other snaked around his back to rest between his lover's shoulder blades. With out hesitation force him to bend over backward with all his weight resting on only one of Claude's arms. "Whoa," she whispered in shock, she didn't expect what happened next. Claude forced him up, Sebastian's back was toward him and Alex watched Claude's large hands slowly slide around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian clapped his hands together as though he was going to pray and Alex shivered. He grinned and pushed his arms down as though to loosen Claude's grip. Claude forced Sebastian to move forward and Sebastian managed to break free, he was standing before another group of men. He looked at them with eyes full of lust and Claude's hands quickly wrapped around Sebastian's biceps. He glared and pulled Sebastian back causing him to spin into him, the pair came together. Sebastian was lunging once again and Claude grinned as he ran a hand down Sebastian's back. Sebastian's lips were parted as he spun out and in a flash he was in the air. Claude was holding him up and he delivered two kicks with one leg before falling to the ground. The shin of his back leg was on the floor and his toes were curled under the front leg which was bent and he looked up at Claude. He was in a lunge and looking down at him, he supported Sebastian's back and the other hand held his guide hand. Sebastian's free hand was placed on the collar of Claude's shirt. Those crimson red eyes were filled with desire. Claude was grinning and whispered, "Spectacular as always."

There was a loud round of applause and she watched the pair get up and bow. Alex blinked as though she had been in a dream, the pair looked even more attractive. She didn't think men could tango, their very movements were sensual and she watched as the pair walked over to her table. Alex remembered the first time she had seen both Sebastian and Claude she thought they were sinfully beautiful. Now it was even more so, their movement combine with he fact they were both male made it seem as though they had tasted the forbidden fruit. "That was defiantly hot," she commented and then blushed. Sebastian chucked and Claude wrapped and arm around him. "Do you have your inspiration now?" asked Claude and Alex nodded shyly. She sat and began sketching each of the positions and looked them all, each of them was intimate and passionate. She paused and looked up, after a moment she realized what the pair had reminded her of, "Demons, equally sinful and beautiful," she whispered. Her eyes widened a little and she looked at them. She had no idea what to do, the notion seemed ridiculous, "No that's not possible," she muttered as she shook her head. "Work," she said firmly to herself as she began to sketch the position larger. Now to reflect it in a poster, they had given her a lot of material now she had to put it together. Claude and Sebastian sat apart from her and Claude watched her as she sketched.

"She's talented," remarked Claude, Sebastian nodded. "I hired her because of her curiosity, and her talent," he replied and Claude slowly reached into his bag. He produced the file and said, "You need to look at this." Sebastian looked down at the file, he didn't want to deal with it now, "It can wait can't it?" he asked. Claude nodded and the pair turned their attention to her. "You're right she does smell superb, however she needs time," said Claude, he licked his lips unconsciously. Sebastian glanced at him and replied, "Souls are like wine, the older they get the better they taste. However in the end it's all about the harvest of that year as to whether they are even worth it." Claude nodded and looked at Sebastian they were both hungry however not starving. There were plenty of souls to devour; they didn't even need to form contracts half the time. They simply cleaned the trash off the streets. However this was the first time in a while they had come across something which peaked their interests. Yet Claude didn't have an interest in devouring her after reading the file which now sat on the table.

Alex added an ink layer to the drawing and walked over to the pair, Sebastian looked up and held out his hand for the sketch book. "It needs color but this is what I wanted to do," said Alex as she passed him the sketch book. He stared it was the position where he was at Claude's back and running his thigh against his. In this drawing though the second figure had a fedora which was from the collection. The first was dressed differently with clothing from the collection. Claude looked at the sketch as well and noticed how she had changed his facial featured, yet kept the golden eyes. She noticed Sebastian wasn't thrilled and gently reached over and turned the page. The final position, his eyes sparkled as he looked at the sketch and the back drop, she had altered it a bit. She used the backdrop of a black brick wall, it was damp and at night. The wall faded to solid black with the Martinez's name in stunning red. The figures were going to be in color but the rest was to be in black and white. Claude froze and Sebastian looked up at her, "The second one is much better," he said. Alex began to feel sleepy and Claude noticed her rub her eyes. "It's quite late," he said and Sebastian looked up. Alex's eyes began to droop and he handed the sketch book back to her with a smile. "I'll drop you off," said Sebastian as Alex went to pack her things. "Oh you don't have to," she said brightly. Sebastian looked concerned and Claude stepped in, "Its quiet late, London is dangerous at night," he said.

Alex swung her bag over her shoulder and replied, "I literally live around the corner, I had no idea this place even existed." This seemed to put Sebastian at ease and Claude nodded in approval. The three walked out of the building and the pair watched to make sure that she hadn't lied. After a moment she had entered and apartment building and was inside. Claude looked at Sebastian and noticed the file was in Sebastian's hands, "Home?" asked Sebastian. Claude stared at the file and began to wonder how Sebastian would react to its contents. "Claude?" asked Sebastian when he realized he was in fact distracted. Claude jumped and looked at him, "Yes home," responded Claude. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he began to wonder what Claude was thinking.

Sebastian took a seat at his desk in his study. The walls were lined with books and the desk it's self was made of mahogany. He turned the desk lamp on and opened the folder. "Is this a joke?" asked Sebastian as he looked at the name, he had hired an Alexandra Stark not Alexandra Ross. He glared at the page, "This isn't funny at all Claude," he muttered as he turned the page. He was about to call him a moron and throw the file when he saw a picture of Alexandra Ross. His eyes widened and he looked at the young woman on the page. She had the same stunning blue eyes, coffee brown hair and pale skin. She was in human terms beautiful, "They're the same?" he asked in confusion, he practically tore the page as he turned it. "Missing for 8 years and presumed dead," Sebastian read. He continued reading an stared at the information before him, her mother and father had been killed in a car accident. They were sent to a home when they went missing a week later. "They found her brother's dead body in pieces in a box which had been sent to the crime lab," read Sebastian, "The boy had been tortured and raped violently from what they could tell." He turned the page and read the investigative report, "No evidence of where his older sister had been taken to was ever found, however they could tell she too had been a victim of assault, rape and was possibly dead. The tools at the scene had traces of her blood on them as well as 12 other victims. She had been whipped, cut, branded, injected with poisons and nearly drowned," the file read. Sebastian looked at the images of her brother and noticed something the police had noted but didn't investigate. A piece of skin on his back was missing; a large square had been cut post mortem. He turned the page and froze; the police were wrong, so very wrong. It wasn't a serial murder at all, "A summoning, and neither of us heard them scream," whispered Sebastian. Claude was standing in the doorway; he slowly entered and stood behind Sebastian. "She watched him being tortured," whispered Sebastian. Claude noticed how this upset him; in the past he wouldn't have cared, however, this Sebastian wasn't the same. Ciel Phantomhive had changed him from a cold emotionless demon to one with emotions.

Sebastian pulled the folder from his desk and said, "Only six of the eight years are accounted for." Claude froze and realized that this was true, "What happened during the other two?" asked Claude. Sebastian looked up at him and replied, "I don't know," he sounded upset and frightened. This was the first time he had ever seen Sebastian like this, "I have no idea what will happen," said Sebastian. Claude took a step back, in a matter of moments Sebastian's meticulous plan had been shattered. "The criminals were never found," said Claude. Sebastian got up from his desk abruptly, "No I will not subject her to that unless she asks for it, and even then I will try to persuade her otherwise," said Sebastian. Claude wrapped his arms around Sebastian and whispered, "I'm sorry my raven." He simply held him there know that Sebastian was disturbed by a number of facts, it wasn't that he couldn't have her soul. It was the fact that someone had tried summoning him and he couldn't hear her screams. "What on earth did she have to endure for those two years?" he asked himself. Claude squeezed Sebastian, he didn't pitty the girl however he also wished he had heard her scream.

* * *

_I apologize for uploading the wrong copy. I hope this one is better. I am well aware that Claude does tap dancing and ballet. As well as the fact that Sebastian specializes in Ball Room. However I couldn't resist having the pair tango. I needed to have Claude dance and to be honest who wouldn't want to watch them tango._


	5. Chapter 5: The Spaniard's Smile

_Alex is presenting her design to Matinez will he accept it or could this possibly damage the firm's reputation? Claude is exhausted but who does he find sitting on his desk?_

_Warning this section does contain lemon between Sebastian and Claude._

_It's shorter than the other chapters so far but it's one more. I hope you enjoy._

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Spaniard's Smile**

Alex smiled with satisfaction when she thought about the poster; she had completed the draft in full color. She had spent the last 2 days painting, and photo shopping to give him an idea of what she intended to do. The same final position they had done with clothing from his collection, with a certain flare. She was running out the door when she grabbed her head phones and i-pod. Alex had a thing for music; it was just as important to her as her work stations. She slipped the large headphones and turned it on; she grinned with delight and began her daily commute to work. The sound of traditional Chinese instruments and a layer of electric elements filled her ears. She grinned with delight and danced as she went. Sebastian was in front of the building when he noticed her do a little spin before opening the door. He snickered, and watched as she danced into the lift. She hit the button for her floor; she closed her eyes and began to sing along. _"You gotta run, run, run, run, you gatta move left to move right, Oh! Stuff is looking steep but it's easier than it seems for now. You gatta climb on top of the world tonight," _she sang. She had expected the doors to close when she noticed a hand stop the doors from closing. Standing before her was a smiling Sebastian, and Alex froze. Her eyes widened and she turned three shades red. "I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice, and that you were so light on your feet," said Sebastian as the doors closed. She smiled nervously and laughed a little as she scratched her head. "Um yeah, just pretend you didn't see that," she said.

Sebastian snickered and responded, "I would but it was the first time I've seen you smile. However I won't tell anyone." Alex looked up at him and then realized he hadn't selected a floor. "Oh you need the top floor to go to your office right?" she asked. Sebastian shook his head and looked down at her, "Nope I'm going to look at your draft first," he said. Alex sighed, she figured he was going to check on her. He had given her the inspiration and did help her when she had trouble breathing. He seemed to be there when she needed him and realized that she was nothing more than an employee. "Oh of course," she said as she smiled. After all he did have Claude, however something about spending time with both of them made her unbelievably happy.

Sebastian noticed how she was hiding something, "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. Alex nodded and replied, "Just a little tired." Sebastian paused and noticed she did have bags under her eyes yet she was energetic. The lift doors parted and the pair walked over to her cubical. She opened the drafting tube and unrolled the color drawing. Sebastian stared her rough sketch was good but this was brilliant, the colors and lines with the sophistication. It was the final position of their tango and he felt a rush simply looking at the pair. Alex was signing on to her Mac and looked at her. Her skill with the pencil amazed him; however this was even more beautiful. How could someone who had been tortured create something like this, he wondered. "Well? Will it do?" asked Alex as she spun around. He stared blankly for a moment; he didn't realize a pair of reading glasses was resting on her nose. "It will do very nicely," he replied. Alex smiled brightly, without thinking Sebastian he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair as Claude had done. She looked at him dumb founded and Sebastian pulled back, "Martinez will be here in an hour," said Sebastian before walking away. She stared at his fleeting back and wondered what on earth that was.

Martinez arrived on time, however this time he was alone. He didn't have the pack of lawyers fallowing him. He simply stood dressed in white; he pulled his sunglasses off and entered the conference room. Alex was standing in the room with Sebastian, she had managed to take a short nap prior to the meeting but she was still exhausted. She was certain that he would notice her dark circles so she took out her contacts and put on her glasses. "Alright where is the designer?" he asked in confusion and Alex froze, she was aware that the glasses made her look different but she didn't expect him to ask. "We weren't properly introduced before, my name is Alexandra Stark," she said as she extended a hand to him. He took it and stared at her face, "Ah the feisty one," he recalled and she attempted to maintain a smile. He stood before her and said, "Well let's see what you have, so I can look for another designer."

Alex nodded and pulled out a large board with the poster on it. Martinez stared in shock at it, he had been expecting something very different from this. He had been born in Spain but raised in Argentina. He looked at the pair and knew immediately that they were men however he was impressed with the creativity yet rustic charm. He stood speechless as he looked at the design, "Of course it will be a photograph for the final but I believed the pose was perfect. Not only did it display the clothing but it also shows how sensual and elegant they are," said Alex. Martinez snapped back to reality and looked at her. His expression was completely different; he was genuinely interested in her work. "You created this?" he asked. Alex nodded and smiled, she wasn't sure what Martinez was thinking. However he was no longer slandering her work, he wasn't saying anything. "I have underestimated you Mr. Michaelis, and you Miss. Stark," he said softly, he looked over at the pair. "I'm impressed, from now on I will work exclusively with this firm," said Martinez. Alex was beaming with delight, and Sebastian nodded. "Shall I draft the paperwork?" asked Sebastian. Martinez smiled and responded, "Certainly, well done _señorita_." After that Sebastian escorted Martinez out of the building and Alex slumped into her chair. Her eyes grew heavy and slowly closed.

Sebastian was about to leave when he noticed that she was still in her cubical. "Hello?" asked Sebastian as he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Sitting at her desk with her head in her arms on her desk was Alex sleeping. He paused and walked over to her, she didn't even stir and he realized that she didn't sleep at all for the past two days. She had spent as much time as she could working, "My, my, falling asleep in such a place," he whispered. He moved closer and noticed that she had fallen asleep while drawing, the pencil was still between her fingers. He gently pulled it from her fingers and stared at the drawings on the pad. That night she had modified all of her material and yet now she was drawing images of them dancing together. Her detailing on Claude's face was perfect and he realized how good her memory was. "You really are a kid sometimes," he whispered as he lifted her from the chair and carried her in his arms. She didn't even moan she simply slept and he smiled. She was much lighter than he remembered and began to wonder what she was eating. He continued out the building and placed her in the passenger seat of his car. He drove down the streets and parked in front of her apartment building. "Miss Stark," he said loudly hoping she would wake. She didn't even move, he sighed and smiled in amusement. Sebastian got out and walked around the front of the car. He opened the passenger side and once again had her in his arms. He closed both doors and locked the car before approaching the apartment building. "Key," he muttered and was about to go through her bag when he realized there was an easier way. Rang the doorbell to the land lord, who would obviously be angry with him, however at that time he didn't care. He had expected a heavy set man to answer the door when a young woman opened it. "Hello?" she asked in shock, she stared at Sebastian and then noticed Alex in his arms. "Oh, she's not drunk is she?" asked the young woman. Sebastian shook his head and replied, "No she fell asleep at her desk." The young woman slowly backed away from the door and said, "I'll show you to her apartment." Sebastian fallowed the woman up the stairs and she opened the door for him.

Sebastian entered the apartment and she turned the lights on for him, he noticed that the mail was every where and she had clearly been busy. "I really wish you would take better care of yourself," said Sebastian as he walked into her bedroom. He noticed the laundry in the hamper, and how she had drawings every where. Sebastian placed her on the bed, her sheets were rough to the touch and he crinkled his nose. He was very particular when it came to sheets, he couldn't stand the roughness of polyester sheets. Silk sheets were the one thing that neither Claude nor Sebastian was willing to compromise on. Sebastian placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. He carefully placed them on the floor so they wouldn't make a sound and tucked her in.

Claude had finished looking over his files and leaned back in his chair. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted he had spent hours in negotiations with Waldon Books and Fitch Publishers. It seemed as though it was never going to end, neither side could come to an agreement. He had left the window open and could feel a slight breeze come through it. "If only they would pull their heads out of the sand," he muttered. He heard a soft tap and opened his eyes; sitting on the desk was Sebastian. His legs were crossed and smirked. Claude was confused for a moment and asked, "What are you doing here?" Sebastian slipped off his coat and tossed it on the chair behind him. "You weren't home," he whispered. Claude watched intently as Sebastian pulled off his tie, the sound of the knot slipping gave him a chill. "I was working," said Claude, and he watched as Sebastian's fingers released the tie allowing it to fall to the floor. He slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, and continued, "You were working, past tense." Claude smirked and bit his left pointer finger, "So you came to visit?" he asked. Sebastian nodded and shrugged off his blazer. "Is that bad?" he asked coyly, his red eyes fell on Claude's, those ruby red eyes which had driven Claude mad.

"No," responded Claude as he watched Sebastian, "It's welcome," he whispered. He knelt on the floor and slowly untied Sebastian's right leather dress shoe. He slipped his foot out and then kissed it, before doing the same with the left foot. His hand slowly slid up Sebastian's leg and he removed Sebastian's belt. Sebastian snickered, he ran his fingers through Claude's hair and whispered, "I'm starving." Claude looked up and Sebastian gently pushed Claude into his office chair with his right foot. Claude looked confused and stared as Sebastian knelt on the floor. He managed to unbuckle Claude's belt and unbutton his slacks. Claude watched intently as Sebastian took the zipper of his fly in his teeth and pulled it down. His crimson orbs looked up at him as Sebastian reached into his pants. His fingers wrapped around his shaft and Claude shivered. He smirked as he watched Sebastian slowly kiss the side of his shaft. Those soft lips seemed to set him on fire as they moved. "I haven't tasted you in a while," said Sebastian as he nipped the top. Claude could feel his sharp teeth and he moaned. Sebastian loved when he could get Claude to moan, it was the first sign of Claude loosing his precious composure. Now he really wanted to hear more, he smirked with delight before licking him. His tongue traced the protruding veins and Claude jerked. "That's foul play," he gasped. Sebastian retorted, "All's fair in love and war."

Claude was about to say something when Sebastian gently squeezed one of his balls. Claude growled and wrapped his fingers in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian looked up and noticed how flushed Claude had become. He slowly wrapped his lips around Claude's length and began to suck. Claude's eyes flickered open with shock as he felt Sebastian's tongue wrap around him. He looked down and enjoyed the sigh before him. It was rare that Sebastian wanted to do this; usually he wanted to be licked. Sebastian took Claude even deeper and began sucking even harder. Claude closed his eyes and began panting, he had forgotten how good Sebastian was at this. His tongue wasn't as long as Claude's but it was superb as it moved. "Sebastian," Claude breathed. Sebastian could feel Claude getting harder and taste his pre-cum, he purred a little which made Claude's entire body jerk. He paused and looked at Claude; he continued to stroke him when he felt Claude throb. "Not yet," whispered Sebastian as he stopped moving. Claude looked down as him and nudged Sebastian's hard cock with his shoe. Sebastian moaned and Claude whispered, "My turn."

Sebastian nodded and got on the desk. Claude was aware that the pages on his desk were either going to get ruined or fly but he didn't care. "Get on all fours," he commanded and Sebastian did so. Claude smiled and slowly rubbed Sebastian's ass. "Nice view," he mused as he licked him. Sebastian shivered and waited for Claude to use his fingers. Only this time Claude didn't he felt Claude's tongue lick him and slowly enter. He cried in shock and clutched the edge of the desk. Claude's tongue was much longer and could reach deeper than his own. He felt him thrusting his tongue in and out before flicking it. "Ah, Claude!" he gasped when Claude hit his prostate. He felt a finger enter along with Claude's tongue, "Fingers and tongue," breathed Sebastian. Claude was enjoying himself, he felt how soft and smooth Sebastian was on the inside and continued to lick him. "Claude!" he cried again and Claude bulled his tongue out. However he kept his finger in and added two more. Claude kissed his ass and then nipped it, "What is it my dear raven?" he cooed.

Sebastian was panting even harder and released another moan. "So good," he panted. Claude smirked as he ran a finger down Sebastian's spine. "You think that's good, just wait," he said. Before Sebastian even realized it his back was against the desk and he was looking at claude. Claude unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt the rest of the way and nipped at his nipples. Sebastian arched his back, one hand was thrusting into his entrance, the other was teasing his cock and Claude's lips were sucking his nipple. Claude pulled back and removed his fingers. Sebastian looked at him and nodded. He felt Claude plunge into him, "Claude!" he cried again. Claude looked down at him and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm going to move," he whispered. Sebastian simply gripped his hand and Claude began to thrust into him. His shirt was open and rubbing against the top of the desk. Claude loomed over him and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Sebastian allowed him and their tongues became entwined. His hands wrapped around Claude's neck and Claude could no longer hold back. He began ramming into Sebastian, each time he hit his sweet spot dead on causing Sebastian to get even tighter. "What if someone comes in?" breathed Sebastian. Claude chucked and asked, "You only just thought of that?" Sebastian pouted, Claude found this beyond cute and rammed his cock harder into him causing him to cry out. "Well there won't be, they went home," said Claude. Sebastian kissed him and wrapped his legs around him. Claude took this as a sign to ravage him even more.

The room smelled of sweat and sex, it no longer mattered that they were in his office. All that mattered was that they were being sated. "Claude… I'm coming," Sebastian gasped. He felt Sebastian tighten around him and he responded, "Me too." Claude was throbbing and Sebastian was crimping on him even harder. Neither one could hold back anymore, Sebastian clung to Claude, arched his back and released a long cry of ecstasy. As Claude twitched throwing his head back, and said, "Sebastian." After the pair had released he looked down to see Sebastian panting, his eyes were half lidded and he slowly released his grip and Claude. Claude touched the side of his face and kissed his cheek, before pulling out. He paused and then slowly lifted Sebastian off the desk and placed him on the sofa. "I'll get a rag," he said sweetly and Sebastian nodded before closing his eyes. He listened to the door close and after a moment it opened again. A cool rage wiped away the evidence of their previous act and he felt Claude's fingers inside him again. He shivered as he used his fingers to clean his semen out of him. Once he had finished he draped his blazer over the smaller demon. "I'll be ready to go in a little bit. I need to clean my desk and update some files," said Claude. Sebastian opened his eyes and nodded. Claude smiled and Sebastian watch him walk over to his desk. Once Claude had returned to his work Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to the distant chick-lets of computer keys.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Red Rose

_Alex waked up to find herself in her apartment and learns that Sebastian took the liberty of cleaning it. Not only is it spotless but he even leaves a note advising her to enjoy her weekend. In response she goes to the park to watch acrobats perform. Claude is enjoying his morning until he reads a disturbing article and learns that someone is attempting to summon Sebastian. Both realize that what ever happened those 2 missing years is the key to understanding what's going on now. However, they don't have time to look. Time is fleeting as they attempt to keep Alex from harm. Who else is in the park waiting for her and what on earth is that pungent odder? _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~ The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blood Red Rose**

The sun shinned through a crack between the curtains in Alex's room and she stirred. She groaned and slowly sat up, "how did I get back here?" she asked. She remembered falling asleep at her desk and that was it. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she noticed something even stranger, her apartment was spotless. She had been so busy that she didn't have time to clean, however it was spotless. Her laundry was done and hanging, the bathroom scrubbed, the trash gone and her desk was organized. "What on earth?" she asked in confusion when she found a note on her desk. She slowly picked up the legal pad and stared, it was written in pristine Victorian script. "You fell asleep at the office, so I took the liberty of taking you home. You're landlord let me in, I hope you don't mind. I also straightened your apartment, take better care of yourself. I can't afford for you to get sick," she read aloud and laughed. It sounded like Sebastian was giving her a lecture on paper, "Have a good weekend," she paused and looked at his signature at the bottom of the page. She placed the pad back on the table and sighed, "He takes me home, cleans my apartment, and then lectures me," she said, "Wait, how did he clean this disaster zone in one night?" Alex looked around the room and realized that he had put everything where she would have. Alex shrugged and decided it was time to put that all aside and have some fun.

Alex threw on a pair of jeans and a tee before grabbing a cap and slipping on a vest. She smiled and looked in the mirror, her contacts needed to soak so she wore her glasses. The dark circles had finally disappeared and she smiled, "I haven't slept so well in a while," she commented before picking up her camera bag and leaving her apartment. The sun was out and the sky was beautiful, "Let's take advantage of the day," she said with confidence as she left the building. Even though she was a graphic designer she still found photography to be a relaxing activity. She walked down the streets and wandered into the park, she had seen a poster which stated that a group of acrobats were going to be in the park. It was the perfect opportunity to take plenty of pictures, bright colors, smiling faces and an air of mystery all things which she desired to capture in her view finder.

A group of people had gathered around a statue and she walked over to find the acrobats, they were clad in bright colors and masks as they tumbled through the air. In moments her camera was in her hands and she was capturing as many of their movements as possible.

Sebastian was in the garden, a pair of pruning sheers in one hand and a pile of dead roses on the ground. The sun was warm and the air was filled with the smell of roses. Claude was sitting on the patio admiring his lover's work. Sebastian could have easily asked the grounds keeper to maintain the roses, however he preferred to do so himself. Supple white rose petals brushed against his well calloused fingertips. Claude couldn't stop admiring him, he was aware he sounded love sick half the time but the truth was he was infatuated with Sebastian. That silky raven black hair, slender figure and lips which always held a smirk, were all things he loved. However they weren't the only things, he loved watching him parade around in his shirts, that delicate blush which spread across his cheeks, his laughter which rang sweetly, those adorable pouts when he didn't get his way and his sleeping face. Claude smirked he remembered the first time he saw it; he couldn't believe how beautiful it was. As soon as he got his phone he had to get a picture of it. He pulled out his phone and snickered, it was his wall paper when he had to be away from Sebastian for a long period.

Sebastian disappeared from view and Claude picked up his tablet, he loved reading the news paper however it was easier to use his tablet. He was scrolling though an article when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Sebastian's crimson orbs gazing into his, a rose was tucked between Sebastian's fingers and Claude admired the dramatic difference between the snow white rose and his ruby eyes. He smiled and watched as Sebastian slipped the single white rose into the vase of red ones which was on the table. "You're day dreaming again," said Sebastian as he took a seat across from him.

Claude sighed and responded, "My head has been so filled with the case for the last week that it's nice to have a breather." Sebastian leaned back in the chair and nodded in agreement, he looked over the garden and Claude chuckled. Sebastian looked at him inquisitively and Claude whispered, "Even the white roses envy you silky hair." Sebastian blushed as Claude reached over and pulled it out. "Thanks," he muttered as he reached for the coffee pot. It was cold to the touch and he slowly rose, "I'm going to get some more," he said before leaving. He turned his attention back to the tablet and pulled an article. He froze and stared at the title, "Boy murdered and found in a warehouse" he would have ignored it if there wasn't a picture of and emblem. He opened it and noticed it was the seal which appeared when Sebastian signed demonic contracts. However it wasn't Sebastian's handy work it had been painted on the floor using blood around an Alter which the boy's body had been found. The only reason he knew that it wasn't Sebastian's was the fact that he took the liberty of ravaging him all night once they got home. He continued to scroll down the article and noticed something else which disturbed him. A different symbol except this one wasn't demonic and it had been branded into the boy's back as though he were an animal.

Sebastian returned with a silver tray in hand when he noticed the scowl on Claude's face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed the tray on the table. He looked at the article and froze, "I didn't do that," he whispered. Claude turned to him and touched the side of his face, "I know that's not what I'm worried about," he whispered. Sebastian paused and knew instantly what he was talking about, "I don't think anyone realizes she's alive," said Sebastian. Claude released Sebastian and watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I can't help it, we have no idea what happened to her for two years," said Claude. Sebastian was sitting again and crossed his legs, as he took a sip of coffee. He then placed it down on the table and rubbed his temple with two fingers. "Two years," whispered Sebastian, as he closed his eyes. Decades passed in the blink of an eye for a demon but for a human those two years must have been horrible. Sebastian's first plan was blown however he had no idea what to do in the mean time.

Alex had shot close to one thousand photos, before the acrobats packed up. "That was wonderful," she said happily before placing the cover on the lenses. She was about to leave when a small boy tugged her sleeve. She turned around and looked down at him, "Yes?" she asked curiously. The boy held out a long rectangular box, it was black with a violet bow. "Who's this for?" she asked and the boy pointed at her. "You," he responded. Alex paused and slowly untied the bow, the boy continued to stand there and watched as the violet satin ribbon fell to the ground. She hesitantly opened the black box and a shill ran down her spine. In seconds she released the box and grabbed the boy's shoulders, "Who gave you the box?" she asked, her voice trembled as she spoke. The boy turned around and pointed to a figure in black standing by a tree, he had silver hair and tipped his hat to Alex. "He said he would meet you soon," the boy said, "He said you needed to temper more." Alex turned pale white and noticed how the boy knew so little about what he was saying. "Carson!" and older woman called, the boy ran off to her. "I told you not to talk to strangers," she shouted as the boy's mother walked away. Alex looked back at the tree and noticed the man had disappeared.

On the ground nestled in the black box was dark red rose, which wasn't what scared her. What frightened her was the fact that it wasn't originally red; the petals on the outside were white underneath. The flower smelt of copper and was still damp; she shivered as she pulled a card which had been placed in the box. Written on it was one line which scared her even more, "Found you," it read. She left the box and ran as fast as she could. Her nightmares had come back to haunt her, and this time she might not get away. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but that wasn't the only thing she heard. She could hear the screams which had haunted her for so long. "No," she muttered and ran faster, yet the screams got louder. "Shut up!" she screamed as she cupped her ears and fell to her knees. "Please stop," she begged, her head was pounding and she felt the urge to vomit. Her chest got tighter and she struggled to find her inhaler. Cries which had filled the air day and night, begging for mercy and the only time they stopped was when their owner was dead. "Stop," she begged and began panting. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm down when she felt a pair of hands grab her. Her eyes shot open and she was about to struggle when she noticed some how Sebastian had found her. "Claude, over here!" he shouted. In seconds the golden eyes man was on the ground beside Sebastian, "Find her inhaler," said Sebastian. Claude began digging in her camera bag until he had managed to produce it. Sebastian was holding Alex up right as Claude placed the inhaler in her hand.

Her hands shook as she took a puff and then another. Sebastian continued to hold her there until she was finally breathing normally again. "Are you okay?" he asked sweetly, his voice chased away all the screams and she unconsciously clung to his arms. "No," she answered and Claude watched tears roll down her cheeks. Claude sat next to Sebastian and placed and hand on her head, "It's alright," he muttered and Sebastian nodded. Alex felt a little more relaxed, she didn't understand why but somehow knowing they were there made her feel comfortable. They watched as she slowly relaxed and Claude noticed an odd smell, his head snapped in the direction it had emanated from and Sebastian whispered, "I don't want to leave her alone, she could relapse." Claude looked at him and then down at her, she was as pale as they were which for a human wasn't good. Her eyes were still filled with fear and he could smell stomach acid in her breath. "I agree, take her to the mansion, I'm going to fallow that rancid scent," said Claude. Sebastian had noticed it as well and nodded, before picking her up and carrying her. Claude watched the pair and remembered how Sebastian carried Ciel constantly. Another unique soul Sebastian had acquired, yet he couldn't bear to sign a contract with her. Once they were out of his sight he turned and walked over to the garbage can she had thrown the box in. He picked it up and knew instantly what was on the rose, his eyes narrowed and he determined that it was a good thing Sebastian had taken her to the mansion.

He pulled the rose from the box and whispered, "It looks like your past has come back." His fingers wrapped around it as he slipped it back in the box, and he began to fallow the stenches path. It was a pungent odder worse than any cheese, it was nauseating. In seconds he sprinted down the paths in search of its source.

Sebastian pulled in front of the mansion and looked over at the passenger side, Alex was still pale white. He put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition, "This is our home," said Sebastian. Alex looked sleepy and he remembered that she had fallen asleep after the nebulizer treatment as well. He smiled sweetly and got out. He knew she was frightened, and exhausted. He opened the door and offered his hand to her, she looked at it hesitantly. "Come inside its warmer," he said softly and Alex slowly took his hand. Both Sebastian and Claude acted like gentlemen in public but she didn't expect it to extend to their privet lives. The house was massive compared to what she thought it was, each room was beautiful and filled with antiques. Paintings and tapestries adorned the walls and she realized that most of the items in this house were probably priceless. Sebastian noticed her discomfort and asked, "Would you like to rest while I make dinner?" Alex paused, she had expected there to be a butler. The house was beyond expectations as were the cars and clothing they wore but the fact that the house wasn't fully staffed seemed odd. It took a large number of people to keep an estate this size running properly.

Alex realized that she hadn't answered his question and replied, "Yes." Sebastian nodded and was about to show her to a bed room when she stopped him. "Do you mind if I watch you cook?" she asked shyly. Sebastian looked at her in shock, he hadn't foreseen this. Most people didn't care to watch; in fact many found it boring. "My ex was a chief, the sound of someone cooking has always been soothing for me," said Alex with a hint of embarrassment. Sebastian nodded and took her to the kitchen, "Wait here," he said. Alex did so and stared as he brought in a wingback chair for her to sit in. It clearly didn't belong in the kitchen but it was large and comfortable, "Just in case you fall asleep," said Sebastian. Alex took a seat and watched him roll up his sleeves and slip on an apron. "What are you making?" she asked. Sebastian reached into the cabinet and responded, "Risotto." She smiled and listened to the sound of a knife chopping ingredients, it was swift yet rhythmic. "How long have you lived in this house?" she asked softly. Sebastian reached for a pot and responded, "A while." She sighed it figured he wasn't going to say much, that was where the pair were alike. The smell of spices filled the room and she closed her eyes. After a moment she fell asleep, and Sebastian turned to her. He sighed and whispered, "I had a feeling you would drift to sleep." He placed his knife down and walked over to her. As always he didn't make a sound as he placed a blanket over her. He clapped his hands and then returned to making the risotto.

"Miss Stark," said Sebastian and Alex opened her eyes, she was still in the chair, he hadn't moved her. However there was a blanket draped around her and she could smell the finished risotto. "We are eating upstairs, Claude will be out tonight, he has unfinished business at the office," said Sebastian. Alex nodded and found her self in the dinning room, she could barely remember the path she had taken through the house. All that she cared about was the risotto. She hadn't eaten anything since that morning, and found herself rather hungry. Sebastian simply smiled as he served her a large portion before taking his.

Sebastian watched her eat quietly, Alex wasn't usually quiet and he realized that something had honestly upset her. Her ocean blue eyes were dull and her skin color had only improved a little. "How are you feeling?" asked Sebastian. She looked at him and smiled weakly, "Alright, the food helps," she replied. Sebastian knew instantly this was a lie, she wasn't doing well. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ask her another question. They finished the food in silence before he showed her to the room she would be staying in for the night. It was large and elegant; usually she would obsess over the beauty of the furniture however she remained silent. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" Sebastian asked. Alex shook her head and climbed into bed, "I just want to sleep," she muttered before slipping into the covers. Sebastian was about to finish tucking her in when he stared in shock, she was fast asleep. He sighed and turned the light off beside the bed before leaving the room.

Claude had returned and was standing at the end of the hallway. Sebastian was there in a flash and asked, "What did you find?" Claude held out his tablet and Sebastian stared, "How many have there been?" he asked in shock. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and replied, "I have no idea." Sebastian paused and sniffed the air, "What is that stench?" he asked in disgust. Claude held out the black box and replied, "This." Sebastian watched as Claude opened the box and he spotted the rose, "That's fowl," he said. He felt as though he were going to gag and Claude closed the box, "It smelt worse there," said Claude.


	7. Chapter 7: Tears

_Souls are decaying and Shigami are slacking off? Alex is safe and sound in a bed at the mansion, and Claude has returned with images of his findings. However things are much worse than either of them could have ever foreseen. Alex wakes up from a nightmare and figures out Sebastian and Claude are demons. What will she do? Grell has arrived as well, however he has no idea of what is going on and once again William T. Spears will be applying for overtime._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshituji._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tears**

Any demon would recognize the scent, that pungent odder which irritated them. The smell of decaying souls, it was what happened when a soul wasn't collected by either shigami or a demon. They were simply left to rot, the rose reeked of it and Sebastian turned his attention to the photos again. These were even more gruesome than the single photo in the news, however that wasn't what had disturbed him. "I've seen this set up before," muttered Sebastian and he walked into his office. In moments the file was on her desk and Claude stared, the images from the crime scene of Alex's past were identical to the sight Claude had found. "A summoning, this time every element is perfect," commented Claude, "Sebastian this isn't a game anymore." Sebastian took a seat at his desk, he knew it wasn't a game. Souls were rotting from not being collected, innocent people were being killed to summon demons and someone was after the girl asleep upstairs. "I can't afford to loose my Graphic Designer, she signed a contract with Sterling, and just impressed Martinez," said Sebastian. Claude watched as Sebastian attempted to figure out what to do, "We should protect her, and I will have Hannah look into the case," said Claude. Sebastian nodded and was about to say something when he heard a scream emanating from the bedroom.

Both of them raced up the stairs to the room she was asleep in. "Miss Stark?" asked Sebastian, as he pushed open the door. The bed was empty and he slowly walked around the bed to find her curled up in a corner. She was shaking violently and she whispered, "No." Her voice trembled and Sebastian slowly approached her. "Alex," he whispered as he stood before her, Claude was beside him looked at the girl. "Stay back," she cried and Sebastian paused before slowly kneeling on the floor. "Do you remember who I am?" asked Sebastian. Alex paused and replied, "Yes." Sebastian slowly reached out to touch her and realized that was a horrible idea. "It's alright, you're safe," he said sweetly. Claude took a seat next to his lover and whispered, "I'm not sure what to do." Sebastian was as uncertain as he was, she had shuddered every time he had touched her in the past when she was afraid. However most would just hold her close, "Why?" she mumbled and the pair looked at her. "Why can I still hear them scream?" she whimpered and without hesitation Sebastian pulled her into his arms. Sebastian was shocked by this; he had never done this before and then realized that Sebastian was unnerved. He slowly wrapped his arms around both his lover and Alex. She had nuzzled into Sebastian's chest when she felt the other pair of arms wrap around her and Claude's broad chest against her back. As odd as it sounded she felt relieved being in their arms, Claude was always so stern and serious yet he had hugged her.

Sebastian looked up at Claude, a small red droplet of blood ran down Sebastian's cheek and Claude's gaze softened. He had only seen Sebastian cry one other time, it was after Ciel died. Claude squeezed them gently and Sebastian knew immediately who that was meant for, he could feel her tears through his shirt and listened to her cry. Slowly she ceased shaking and the tears stopped. She had relaxed and Claude slowly released them, "I'll make some hot milk," he whispered before disappearing. Sebastian slowly released her and asked, "Feel better?" Alex nodded and noticed the red lines Sebastian's own tears had left on his face, "Crimson?" she asked and then backed away. Her eyes widened and she remembered a voice from that dreaded night, a whisper which gave her a chill. "What are you?" she stuttered. Sebastian was shocked by this action and slowly touched his cheek with his fingers. He noticed the blood on his fingertips at once, they had once been tears. "Alex?" he asked softly and attempted to touch her hand. She slapped him away and glared at him, "You're a demon!" she shouted.

Claude who had been in the kitchen immediately stipped making the drink and sprinted up the stairs when he heard her shout. "Sebastian?" he called with concern. He found his lover on his feet staring at the girl, his crimson orbs were wide and his lips quivered. "You're what they tried to summon! You're the reason I am the way I am!" she screamed. Claude froze and noticed her gaze fall on him, it was cold and bitter. He had never seen a human's gaze as cold as hers. "You're a demon as well aren't you!" she yelled. Alex jumped to her feet and tears began to fall again. "You two killed them! You're the reason they died! The reason they scream!" she whaled and Sebastian simply stood there. His lips opened for a moment as if to say something but he couldn't find his voice. Claude intervened, "Please calm down," he said sternly. Alex glared at him and retorted, "I should have known better, if I wasn't going to be sacrificed I would fall into the hands of demons anyway." Claude felt a stab through his chest, those cold eyes screamed hatred to him. "I'm out of here," she shouted before attempting to run by them. Claude grabbed her waist and whispered, "I can't allow that."

Alex hissed and attempted to break free. She fought against him only to find it was impossible. "Claude, let her go," whispered Sebastian. Claude stared at him in confusion, "Sebastian…" he began when he noticed the expression on his face. He slowly released her she shoved by them and sprinted out of the room. Sebastian's eyes flickered purple and Claude knew instantly that he was furious. Sebastian snapped his fingers and all the exits of the house locked on their own. He spun on his heel and began to go after her; Claude quickly realized that Sebastian was going to do something he would regret. Alex was at the front door pulling on it with all her might when she noticed Sebastian standing in the foyer, "I simply want to protect you," he said. She knew immediately something was off, his voice was deeper and darker than usual. A shiver traveled down her spine and she tried to open the door even harder. "You have no idea what demons are capable of, blaming me for a deed I did not execute isn't courteous at all," said Sebastian as he stepped closer. Alex froze and shivered, she couldn't get her body to move. "Sebastian?" she asked. Claude dashed down the stairs and jumped between them. "Enough!" he commanded and Sebastian paused. Alex was once again being protected by Claude only this time it was from Sebastian. "My raven where have you flown to?" he asked, his voice was more passionate and Alex froze.

"Where has my sweet raven gone?" he asked, it sounded as though Claude was in tears. Sebastian fell to his knees and she heard the sound of his tears hit the floor. Claude was immediately at his side and she heard the doors unlock, yet she couldn't leave. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I just didn't want." Claude wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I understand." He looked up at Alex, he was aware she had been through a great deal. "I will drive you home once I calm him down," said Claude. He continued to hug his lover and stroke his arm. She simply stood there and watched Sebastian slowly relax in the arms of his lover. "I'm going to drive her home," whispered Claude. Sebastian nodded weekly and rose from the floor, "Good night," he muttered before disappearing. Claude picked up his car keys and opened the door. "I know you hate us but please bear in mind neither of us want to hurt you," said Claude before opening the car door for Alex. She was silent and realized what Claude was saying, he seemed cold and detached compared to the way he was with Sebastian. It occurred to her that in his mind she had hurt him; she was the one who inflicted pain on him.

Claude pulled up in front of her apartment and said, "Wait," before Alex opened the door. She froze and looked at him, "Sebastian did not kill them, and he is already torturing himself over that." Alex felt a wave of guilt come over her, "He wouldn't have cried if he wasn't already upset," said Claude, his eyes were dead serious Alex could remember the red trails the tears had left on his cheeks, those eyes filled with pain and she realized instantly what she had done. "I'll calm him down, he may not be in for work on Monday," said Claude. Alex nodded and slowly opened the car door, she felt his harsh gaze on her back as she entered the apartment building, "What have I done?" she whispered.

What seemed like seconds were actually hours, Sebastian was walking in the garden. The sky was pitch black, not even the moon was visible. He could remember the anger in her eyes; it made him even more upset. He had never lost control like that before but at the same time he had never felt this kind of attachment to anyone. It wasn't an attachment like he felt for Claude, this was different. Claude was the love of his life but Alex was different, he didn't want to hold her like he did Claude but he did want to protect her. "Sebastian?" asked a familiar voice he turned to find Claude standing behind him. Sebastian sighed and leaned on Claude's chest, "I don't understand," he whispered. Claude ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and said, "The scent of the rose set you on edge to begin with, her words just delivered the final blow." Sebastian was displeased with this answer and muttered, "Not that, why was she so afraid?" Claude kissed Sebastian's forehead and responded, "How would you feel if you learned the reason your friends and brother were killed was because of the person you had trusted?" Sebastian was silent and he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that, she'll never trust me again." Claude sighed and tilted Sebastian's chin, "Give her time, she'll forgive you. I always do," he said. He was about to kiss him when he heard the sound of someone's heels clicking and a high pitched voice screaming, "Sebastian!"

Claude turned around and stared as a flash of red came flying at him. Sebastian jumped away and Claude found himself being glommed by a long red haired man in high heels. "Oh Sebastian," he cried and Claude looked down at him. "What are you doing?" he asked and the man froze. "Grell, do I look like Sebastian to you?" Claude asked angrily. An expression of irritation appeared on Claude's face, there were two things he couldn't stand about this particular Shigami. The first was the fact that he had no problem acting like a woman and the second he was always trying to touch Sebastian. Sebastian was sitting in a tree beyond the shigami's reach. Grell looked up and spotted Sebastian, "Ah playing hard to get are we?" he asked as he pulled his chain saw. Sebastian jumped to another tree and Claude attempted to relieve him of his chainsaw. He sliced through Claude's shirt and stared at Claude's washboard abs. "Oh my," he said and Sebastian glared. Grell attempted to touch Claude when a flash of silver knives came flying his way. "Keep you're hands off **my** mate," shouted Sebastian. Grell backed off and responded, "You're in a bad mood." Claude slipped his glasses further up his nose and retorted, "Our moods would be better if you weren't here, or at least I know mine would." Grell glared at him and noticed how agitated both of them were, "If you would do your job I would be less adgitated," said Sebastian. Grell froze, "hmm?" he asked in confusion.

Claude sighed and said, "You shigami must be slacking off there is the unbearable stench of decaying souls in London." Grell froze and stared, "I've been working in France for the past ten years, William, Ronald and I were just called back here," said Grell. Sebastian paused and looked at Claude, "You mean to say you had no idea what's been going on?" asked Claude. Grell shrugged and responded, "How would I know I've been in working at the Paris branch." Sebastian sighed and placed two fingers against his left temple. "This is getting more and more complicated, how on earth could Shigami not notice that something was wrong with the souls?" asked Sebastian. Grell shrugged and replied, "That's a question for Will, not me. He's my boss after all." Claude looked as though he was going to kill Grell and Sebastian gave his arm a light squeeze. "Let's head inside, I'll make some tea," he said. Claude nodded and asked, "Is there anyway you can get in contact with those other two?" Grell nodded and pulled out his cell phone, these days even Shigami carried them, it was just easier. "I'll text them and have them meet us here," said Grell. Claude stared at the red phone in the shigami's hands, he was about to turn away when he noticed there was a picture of Sebastian's sleeping face. "Been in Paris for the past ten years, my ass! Where did you get that?" shouted Claude.

Grell hugged his phone to his chest and said, "It's a secret." Claude was shaking with fury, "Delete it now!" he shouted. He reached for the shigami's phone. Instinctively Grell hugged the phone to his chest and slapped his hand away, "No it's my treasure!" he cried. Claude's eyes narrowed and he threw silver knives at Grell. He no longer used the Trancy cutlery he had used in the past, he much preferred the high quality cutlery of the Phantomhives.

Sebastian had disappeared into the house when he heard the sound of a tree falling. "It sounds like they're at it again," he mumbled as he finished bringing the water to a boil. He turned around to see Ronald Knox leaning against the back wall of the kitchen. "Yo, you needed to talk?" he asked. Sebastian nodded and showed him upstairs. There was another loud bang as several more trees hit the ground. "Whoa," said Ronal Knox as he watched the trees fall.

Claude swerved and Grell missed his head with the chain saw by a few inches. "Erase it!" shouted Claude as he through more silverware. Grell came crashing down with his chainsaw and Claude stopped it with a few knives in his hands. "No!" said Grell as he pushed even harder on the chainsaw, sparks flew as the teeth of the saw ground against the knives. "Grell Sutcliff!" commanded a familiar voice as a red claw grabbed Grell's shirt collar, pulling him backward. "Will!" he shouted happily as William bashed him over the head with the book. Claude sighed with relief and looked at what was left of his silk dress shirt; he sighed and noticed the massive gashes the crazed fan boy shigami had made. "I'll take **this** into the mansion," said William as he adjusted his glasses. In seconds he was dragging Grell by the collar of his shirt. Claude fallowed him into the parlor.

"Now then what's this about?" asked William after throwing Grell in a chair. Sebastian finished pouring the tea and Claude began, "There have been a number of souls simply rotting, no one had collected them, and no contracts have been made with demons." William froze, Ronald and Grell looked at each other in confusion and William asked, "How do you know this?" Sebastian picked up the black box which had been resting on the table and handed it to William. Grell and Ronald watched intently as William opened the box, the stench filled the room. He slowly reached into the box and pulled out the rose, "That's disgusting," said Ronald. Grell grimaced and said, "Eww." William placed the flower back in the box and then closed it, "Where did you get this?" he asked. Sebastian crossed his arms and replied, "It was given to one of my employees." Grell looked at William and asked, "Who would want to defile a rose?" William paused he had no idea however this wasn't something that could be ignored. "It looks like I will be applying for overtime," he said and Ronald moaned. "Man, I've never had to apply for that," he said.


	8. Chapter 8: Regret and Agitation

_After the fight, Alex spender her week end working on the advertisement, she just couldn't get his picture out of her head. Feeling guilty she jumps at the chance to design the bottle, box and poster for Intrigue's latest signature fragrance, "Fascination". She finishes the design and manages to impress Sterling again the only thing is who is Sterling really? _

_3 Shigami, 2 Demons and a Transvestite walk into the mansion… what on earth could possibly go wrong? *shrugs* Well you would be amazed, The three attempt to figure out what they can do to prevent anymore of these incidents but it ends up that the shigami need to report their findings. Claude goes to comfort Sebastian, well let's say it doesn't go to well. There is a lemon scene with the two, but it's not as intense as the others. Don't worry you'll understand when you get there._

_Someone has broken into Alex's apartment and left her a gift. What's the gift and where can she hide?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshituji._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Regret and Agitation**

Alex sat at her desk; she stared at the time on her desk top. Sebastian wasn't there, as Claude had said, he was absent from work. She could remember his pained expression; he looked as though she had crushed his heart. Those trails of blood which flowed down his cheeks as a result of crying, such sadness she had known and yet inflicted the pain. He looked shocked when she had yelled, his lips even quivered. Not even Claude looked relaxed after that, he looked upset as well and then reverted to his cold and emotionless self. "How can something so sweet be evil?" she asked in confusion. She had been doodling for the past hour and noticed all she kept drawing were their hurt faces. "Sometimes the forbidden fruit is so wonderful that angels can't help but fall for it," said a familiar voice. Alex nearly jumped into the man's arms when she thought it was Sebastian. It turned out to be Arnold Sterling, a gray haired man in his late thirties. "I saw the finished product you made for Martinez and was interested in seeing what you had planned for us," said Sterling. Alex dropped her pencil and looked at him, this project was different, she had given the design for the main collection however Sterling had decided to also create a signature perfume and cologne pair. He already had it mixed and held the simple vial. Alex had been tasked with designing the bottle, package and poster. It was a lot of work, however the Intrigue contract had landed her in the fast lane. "To be honest I need a sample of it before I can start," she responded. Sterling smiled and handed her the two glass vials. "This is it," he responded, Alex cautiously took the vials and he continued, "It was mixed in Venice by Carlo Vesugi." Alex knew the name well enough; it was one of the most famous men of the craft. She slowly opened the bottle for men; she had expected something musky and was greeted by an array of spices and wood. It was very different, there was the trace sent of alcohol and just a touch of warmth. She closed the vial and took a sniff of her coffee to clear her pallet. She then untwisted the women's vial and was surprised again; it had the spices of the orient but was subtle and soft. When the two scents combine they were enchanting, "This is the smell of Intrigue," she whispered. She closed her eyes and attempted to see a design. Sterling stared as he watched her, he was interested by the stillness in the room, as she took it in.

After a moment her eyes opened and she picked up a pencil, he watched as she drew rough lines. Her eyes were open and yet they looked as though she were in a dream. Her pencil moved swiftly and he watched even more intently as he watched them take shape. Those lines became the curves of a woman standing in a garden, one hand extended to a man off to the left side and the other resting on the chest of the man to her right. The one of the left had her hand in his and was kissing it, while the one on the right had a hand on her neck and tilted her chin. Her lips were parted, yet her eyes were open. He was enthralled by her, the two men looked so different yet were attracted to her. Alex filled in details and wrote down the side "Fascination: by Intrigue." He was shocked by how beautiful the sketch was, she took the sheet and placed it on the side and it occurred to him that she wasn't finished yet. She drew a box which she labeled midnight blue and then sketched the bottle being nestled in silk. There was a silver lock on the outside and he stared at the engraving, "Amour," she had written on it. The lock it's self was beautiful and he stared at the vines she added to the box. They were silver, with leaves and were thin. She then moved off to the side and designed the key; on the top he noticed the difference between the keys, two different designs. Sterling couldn't believe that she was doing, one key was for him and the other was for her. Once she had finished the designed a tassel midnight blue with a small charm with the intrigue logo on it. Silver and Midnight blue like the night sky. The box for the man had simply vines while the women's had a moon. She placed that drawing on the desk and finally designed the bottle. He noticed how it was tinted blue, dark enough to complete the look but light enough to see the bottle's contents. She added the name Fascination to the bottle in script and then wrote Intrigue in a different font spaced apart. She handed him the sketches and asked, "Will this do?"

Sterling paused and looked at her, she was nothing like the others who would have spent weeks, she simply sketched and created what she thought. "It's wonderful, I can't wait to see the final product," he said happily. Alex smiled and replied, "Good." Sterling placed the designs back on the table and said, "You know I wish I could find Mr. Michaelis. I've been calling him but he hasn't responded." Alex had been pulling her pencils when she responded, "What?" Sterling nodded and continued, "It's odd even when he isn't in the office he answers my calls, he must be ill." She dropped the tin and looked at the other sketches on the table, she couldn't get Sebastian and Claude out of her mind. If something happened to them she knew she would regret it. "Miss Stark?" asked Sterling in a panic she looked up at him in confusion and he watched tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered, Sterling pulled out a handkerchief and asked, "Are your contacts irritated?" Alex took it and responded, "Yeah, thanks." She was lying and he could tell however he couldn't question her. After a moment he asked, "Better?" Alex nodded and returned his handkerchief to him. "Yes," she whispered, before she rose from her seat, and then she paused, "May I ask you a question?" she asked. Sterling's eyebrows lifted with curiosity, "Certainly," he replied.

She looked at him and asked, "What would you do if you fought with two people who were really important to you, and you hurt them?" Sterling paused and smiled a little, "I would apologize sincerely to them and tell them how much you care about them," he answered. She smiled and rose from her seat, "You'll have the finals by Friday, I have to run and take care of something," she said. Sterling nodded and watched her run down the hall way, "So pure," he whispered, "So fragile." He smiled and whispered, "Just wait until you're mine."

Sebastian and Claude looked at the three shigami, "We have to report this to the office," said William. He tipped his glasses and Sebastian said, "I understand however innocents are being killed ahead of time and so far the office hasn't noticed, we need to stop this." Ronald nodded and said, "Yeah, besides the sooner we get on this the better." Claude nodded in agreement and Grell looked over at the desk, "Ho? What's this?" he asked as he picked up the file with the name Alexandra Ross on it. He opened his book and said, "Wired she doesn't appear anywhere." Sebastian ignored him and asked, "Who would have the power to distract the shigami from noticing something like this?" William shook his head and replied, "I have no idea." Sebastian knew it was nearly impossible to interfere with the internal workings of the shigami unless a contract had been made. His cell phone rang again and he sighed, it was Sterling. "My he's persistent," he mumbled. He was about to slip it in his pocket again when he looped at the images Sterling has sent. "What on earth?" he asked. The three paused and looked at Sebastian, "What is it?" asked Claude and Sebastian walked over to his computer. He opened the email and looked at the images, "That's beautiful," chimed Grell. William nodded in agreement and Ronald asked, "Who designed that?" Sebastian covered his mouth in shock when he looked at the image for the poster, "That's even prettier," Grell said happily. Claude noticed his expression of shock and looked at the email address, "I think she's apologizing," he whispered. Sebastian rested his head in his hands and muttered, "So this is what Sterling wanted to show me, I have no interest I know she's a good designer." He closed the email and walked away, "What's with him?" he asked Grell and he paused, he noticed the expression on Claude's face, it was twisted with regret. "I wish he would let her go," he whispered.

He sighed placed a hand on Grell's shoulder and went after Sebastian. Grell watched the other demon and said, "Wasn't he colder?" William looked at him and then to Claude, this was the first time he's seen Claude look like that but he figured he couldn't act like an ice sculpture for all eternity.

Claude entered the bed room to find Sebastian sitting on the bed. He looked stressed and exhausted. Claude felt a sharp pain in his chest and he slowly walked over to Sebastian. "My beautiful Spider, when will the pain subside?" asked the smaller demon. Claude took a seat next to him, "When you see her smile," said Claude. Sebastian sighed and looked at Claude; he knew it was true, seeing her smile did make him feel better. However he hadn't seen it since she started working there, he began to wonder if she even remembered how to smile. Claude shifted behind him and asked, "Why don't I give you a massage?" Sebastian obediently stripped his shirt off and lye face first on the bed. Claude rubbed his hands together and applied a little oil to them. He slowly placed his hands on the small of Sebastian's back, he gently began to press. He could feel the massive knots he had acquired from worrying and work. His fingers danced in this area and he noticed Sebastian's shoulders relax and heard a soft sigh. Claude smiled and placed his hands on the side of Sebastian's back and gently began to work the knots from the lower back up. He delicately stroked his hands up Sebastian's back to the neck and then down the sides. It felt like a gentle wave rolling over him and Sebastian relax a little more. He continued this motion for a few more minutes and then began to lightly kneed Sebastian's shoulders. They were toned but much more delicate than his own. He straddled Sebastian's back and his fingers lightly dance on his neck and shoulders. "Mhm," moaned Sebastian, Claude felt his heart skip a beat. He noticed the smaller demons eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. He moved to the arms, he lightly squeezed and rubbed his tense biceps and worked slowly on the forceps. He then swept his fingers down his back and Sebastian gave another moan. Claude bit his lower lip, Sebastian was extremely sensitive and he could feel the heat pooling in his groin.

Claude's hands rested on the small of Sebastian's back and he began to make circular motions with his fingers. "Oh!" gasped Sebastian and Claude noticed him twitch. Claude felt his heart skip a beat and grit his teeth. Before his eyes lye a beautiful feast, which was begging for him to take just a taste. However he knew Sebastian would be irritated and more likely than not throw him across the room. It was driving Claude insane; he meticulously continued the circular motions up his slender back, until Sebastian twisted around and was looking up at him. Claude groaned when he felt something hard brush his. He stared at Sebastian, his lips were parted and he was panting, "I couldn't take it anymore," he panted. Claude snickered and whispered, "I thought it was only me." Sebastian smirked and sat up, "If it was only you I would still relieve you." Claude smirked and asked, "Really?" his sultry voice gave Sebastian a chill. He nodded shyly and blushed as he slowly slipped his hand down Claude's pants to touch him. Claude moaned and reached to touch the bulge in Sebastian's trousers. Claude slipped his hand into Sebastian's pants and pulled out the length. His large hands slowly wrapped around it and he began to stroke. Sebastian shivered with pleasure and whispered, "No, together." Claude couldn't refuse as Sebastian did the same. It got even hotter as the pair drew closer, their hands moving in sync with one another as they stroked their throbbing cocks. "Claude," he panted as he delivered a hot and heavy kiss, his tongue mingled with Claude's and Claude groaned. "Sebastian," he sighed as he looked tenderly at his lover. He slowly kissed down the smaller demon's neck to his collar bone and nipped. "Ah!" he cried and muttered, "I'm coming!" Claude released his collar bone and whispered, "Me too." Before they climaxed Claude pushed as hasty kiss, stealing that precious moment as they both ejaculated. There was a bright flash and their eyes flickered open, "Oh my, Sebas-chan that was wonderful! Who knew that ice sculpture could get so hot!" cried a voice near them. Claude's eyes narrowed and he glared at the red head shigami. "Grell!" Claude shouted and Sebastian immediately wrapped himself in the covers. "Get the hell out!" cried Sebastian in anger and embarrassment. Claude grabbed the shigami by the arm and was quick to do a judo throw, which landed Grell outside the room.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouted angrily as he marched out the door. Grell screamed in terror and ran down the stairs, "Will! Save me!" he cried. Claude threw more cutlery at him and Will noticed how furious he was. "Give me the camera!" Claude ordered. The two ran past Will and Ronald, who simply gave them a sideways look. "It appears Grell is taking pictures of Sebastian again," said Ronald. Will shook his head and said, "No this time he took a picture of both Claude and Sebastian, probably as they orgasmed." Ronald sighed and leaned on the wall. "He really has a death wish," said Ronald. Will nodded and watched as Claude lunged at him, "Should we save him?" asked Ronald. Will adjusted his glasses and responded, "Only if he appears to be in immediate danger." There was a loud crash and a scream which fallowed, "That's not immediate?" asked Ronald. William shook his head and replied, "Nope that's his own stupidity."

Alex smiled she was walking back in her apartment, "The best way I can apologize is to get this project done," she said. A paper bag was in her hands, she had stopped for groceries and a drink. She swiped her key card and walked up the stairs, she began digging for her keys when she noticed that the door of her flat was ajar. "Huh?" she asked as she slowly approached. She slowly pushed the door and noticed that the lock wasn't broken. Her heart started pounding in her ears and she slowly entered her apartment. She was quiet as she made her way in, after a moment she turned the lights on to find her home a mess, "No, not now," she moaned as she placed the groceries on the sofa and went to check and see if she still had her cameras and computer. Nothing was missing, "Odd," she mumbled. She opened all of the closets to realize that the intruder wasn't even in the room. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to put the groceries away when she screamed. Sitting in the fridge was a hand in a jar, around the thumb was the ring she had given her brother. The silver band was covered in kanji which read, "The un aimed arrow will always fly true to it's target." She slammed the door closed and noticed a note attached to the door, "Found you," it read this time it was written in dark red ink. She felt queasy and sprinted into the bathroom; she doubled over the toilet and felt everything she had eaten come up. "Shit!" she cried, as she felt another wave. It was time like this she wished that someone would be there to comfort her. She felt as though nothing else would come up, all she did were dry heaves. Alex had to get out of the apartment, it wasn't safe.

Once she had finished she grabbed a backpack and threw in two changes of clothing, her cell charger and laptop. She grabbed a small digital camera and locked her camera safe. "I have to get out of here," she whispered. Once she had done this she grabbed her tooth brush and other personal items. She didn't bother with making the bed or anything, she was about to leave when she spotted Sebastian's note. "No I can't go there," she whispered, "Not after what I've done." Alex turned her back to leave when she looked over her shoulder again. She sighed and picked it up. Even if she couldn't got there having something of his was enough. She wandered out of her apartment calmly and locked the door. The land lord was very stern with visitors and her apartment was in a good area so she didn't have to worry about thieves, but if they found her there she couldn't stay. Once she was out of the building she called Jodi, she knew it would be inconvenient. She was married and did have kids, however she really had no idea who else to turn to. "Hey Jodi," said Alex, she could hear her five year old twin sons in the background. "Hey Al what's up you never call this late?" she asked, Alex paused and drew a deep breath. "Someone broke into my apartment," she replied. There was a loud clatter on the other end and Jodi shouted in the background, "Tyler, get the kids to bed." She then shouted, "What? Are you alright? Was anything stolen?"

Alex responded, "Nothing was stolen. I'm just uncomfortable; could I crash at your place?" Jodi had clearly been discussing with Tyler and she replied instantly, "Yes, where are you?" Alex looked at the font of their apartment and said, "Outside." In a flash Jodi was at the door and ushering her inside. "The kids are in bed, you look awful," said Jodi once Alex was inside. "I panicked," said Alex softly and Jodi noticed how pail she was. "You can sleep on the couch I need to clear out the guest room, but I'll do that tomorrow," she said calmly as she handed Alex a blanket to use. Jodi had no idea how thankful Alex was for this, and Alex smiled, "Don't worry about it, the couch is better than the floor in my book," she said. Jodi noticed this and turned to Tyler, "Well our room is upstairs, call us if you need us," he said. Alex simply nodded and the pair left, she slowly sprawled out on the couch and began to tremble, of course it was only after she had gotten some where safe that she would start shaking. "It's alright you're far away from there," she mumbled as she closed her eyes to sleep.

_It was cold and the air smelled of mold. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she looked around. Not a single window was in the room, she was shackled to a bed and she felt her heart pounding. The large door slowly opened and she shuddered, "Oh look who's awake," said a deep voice. Alex squirmed and screamed, "NO!" The man was dressed in a long black cloak with a violet colored stole. He grabbed her harshly and dragged her by the chain which had been used to keep her shackled to the bed. The room was lit be candles and she noticed that it was surrounded by stands; it was as if she had entered the coliseum. In the middle of the room were five large candle stands dripping with wax. Close to fifty people were in the room and she noted the smell of blood on the floor. There was a massive pentacle drawn on the floor in chalk, in the middle was a pool of fresh blood. "Get the brand," the mast of the ceremony commanded. She was held down by a number of people; they put a collar around her neck and forced her to stretch it forward. She could feel the heat of the iron before it touched her skin. She struggled only for her to feel it touch the skin of her back. She cried in agony, as she smelt burnt flesh and felt it sear its ugly mark into her. Her eyes stung with tears and she couldn't see a thing. The brand was pulled away and she felt it sting as the air touched it, she was relieved for a moment, until she felt a leather switch hit the part of her back which hadn't been branded. Over and over she was hit with it, each time it hurt more and more. "Please," she begged, only for them to laugh and it resorted to beating. She felt a blow crash into her abdomen and then another delivered to her head. She was hit so hard she could see spots. "Let's finish this," said the head priest. She stared in shock as the collar was removed and a rope was put in its place. She felt it get tighter around her neck, and she gasped for air. _

Alex screamed in terror and her entire body seized. Her eyes were open and she was covered in perspiration, "ALEX!" cried Jodi as she dashed down the stairs fallowed by Tyler. They turned the lights on to find her shaking, Jodi reached out to touch her when Alex pulled away. "Al it's me, relax your safe," said Jodi. Alex's heart was pounding, slowly she realized that was a dream and she had just woken up the entire house. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. Jodi sat next to her and went to touch her when Alex pulled away once again, "You still can't stand being touch huh?" she asked. Alex paused, no that wasn't right, she was okay with Sebastian and Claude, yet afraid of everyone else. Her eyes turned apologetic and Jodi said, "Talk to me, my kids have nightmare all the time." Alex sighed and replied, "I guess I've been staying up and watching too many horror flicks." She laughed and Tyler chimed in, "I've done that." Jodi laughed and nodded, she noticed Alex was still pail and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" Alex nodded and slowly got up, "Nothing a cup of hot milk can't fix," said Tyler. Alex paused and remembered that night again. Claude had gone to make a cup of hot milk, and left her with Sebastian. She looked at the floor and responded, "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams of Crimson and Gold

_I apologize for not uploading yesterday. We lost power in our area and I kind of didn't have a computer. So here is the post that should have been yesterday._

_After having her apartment broken into and finding her brother's preserved hand in a jar which had been placed in her fridge. She runs to Jodi's home to stay the night. As the anxiety builds she feels ill, what will happen when Sebastian sees how ill she has become? _

_Claude, William, Grell and Ronald investigate the break in and attempt to discover who is behind this. Only there is on slight problem… Hannah's research left out a very important fact which changes the entire game. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshituji._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dreams of Crimson and Gold**

Alex was sitting on the couch in Jodi's living room, the image of her brother's hand in a jar and the nightmare were fresh in her mind. She wanted to sleep but she knew if she closed her eyes she would return to that dreaded place. Jodi was purely concerned about her and yet Alex couldn't bring herself to tell Jodi what had happened to her. She desired no pity and was desperately afraid that she would be thrown on the streets. "Al?" Jodi asked as she entered the living room, "You look worse than you did last night," she said in shock. Alex had dark circles under her eyes and she was pale as snow. "Don't worry about it, I've seen worse," she said softly as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Inside she was begging to tell someone about what she went through but she couldn't. She didn't want to endanger her friends, the faces of Sebastian and Claude flickered in her mind. Alex shook her head and was quick to usher those thoughts out of her head.

Jodi lived much closer to the office than she did so it took only a quarter of the time to get there, the down side was a pair of twin boys which took forever to get ready for school. Alex opened the door and walked across the lobby, she yawned and stretched, "Today is going to be a long day," she whispered as she hit the button for the lift. The silver doors slid apart and she stepped in blindly. She ran into something hard and fell backward. "Ow," she mumbled and looked up, looking down at her was the last person she wanted to see, Sebastian. She slowly stood up and noticed how he didn't even look at her; she sighed and said, "Good morning," her voice was horse and distant. Sebastian glanced at her and replied, "Good morning," she felt his gaze on her. She couldn't bear to look at him; she was disgusted with herself for even believing that someone actually cared. Jodi did but at the same time Jodi was always asking for favors, Sebastian was the first to ask for nothing in return. Then she turned around and hurt him, she looked at the floor and walked out once the lift door has opened again.

She wandered to her cubical and began finishing off the advertisement for Martinez and the bottle design for "Fascination". Stylus ran across the tablet as she adjusted color temperature and layered images. Nothing else mattered anymore; all that mattered was fulfilling these contracts.

Claude was standing in his office; the conversation with the shigami was fresh in his mind. It wasn't simply the last few months which souls had gone missing but the past eight years. He looked down at her file and asked, "Who on earth wants to hurt you?" Sebastian was depressed ever since that fight and he became more and more concerned about him. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, he needed air. Claude slipped off his tie and put it in his jacket pocket before slipping the jacket on. He locked the door to his office as he went out, he wasn't concerned about humans but who ever was doing this was causing a great deal of trouble. Someone had enough power to make investigators look the other way, which indicated something demonic. He continued down the sidewalk, it amazed him how the people of London were clueless to the fact that walking down the same street as them was a demon. He heard his cell phone ring and was quick to answer, "Yes?" he asked. There was a paused and then he heard William's voice crack through, "I can't find her Claude, she didn't return to her apartment and it reeks of that stench." Claude froze and then asked, "What?" He turned around and looked behind him, he felt as though there were a pair of eyes on him. "Its bad, good thing mortals can't smell it, but I don't think its simply a soul this time," said William. Claude continued to walk and asked, "What do you mean?" He turned the corner and ducked into a café hopping to loose what ever tail he had acquired. "There's something else and it's pungent," said William, "How soon can you get here?"

Claude stared a pair of men in matching black suites entered and he slowly got up. "I'm not sure, honey I know there is a shadow behind me," said Claude as he walked out of the café. William responded, "Do I look like your lover to you? And what do you mean you have a tail?" Claude continued down the street and noticed the two men from the café were behind him again, they were defiantly trailing him. "Please tell me you haven't gone in," said Claude, he stopped in front of a shop window and pretended to look at the chocker on display. "No I haven't, we may be shigami but breaking and entering isn't our thing," responded William angrily. Claude sighed and said, "That wasn't the reason I asked, if they see you enter they will know something's up." William let out a huff and said, "Just take care of that tail of yours before you grown horns." Claude was instantly offended however he figured he mind as well let it slide, he was about to say one more thing when William hung up.

Sebastian was walking around the design floor when he noticed how Alex didn't leave for lunch, he had seen her dark circles but this time there was something disturbing about it. She looked pale and frightened, she jumped at even the slightest noise. His brow furrowed and he began to wonder what she was thinking. It was painful enough for her to not make eye contact with him in the lift, but seeing her in this state was too much. Jodi walked by him with two cups of coffee in her hands and he watched her enter Alex's cubical. He heard the mug tap the table and noticed how Alex smiled and thanked her. He felt pain stab him in the chest and noticed something odd. Alex didn't take a single sip, she set the mug down and went back to work, this was very unusual, she always drank coffee. No matter what time it was he could rely on seeing her with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sebastian was about to walk over to her when he noticed her gaze, it was one of agitation and he turned away. She didn't want him nor need him, her eyes told him that.

Day turned to night and Jodi had to leave to take care of the twins, she had told Alex to take care of herself. "Hurts," Alex muttered as she reached in her desk for antacid pills. She clutched her stomach for a moment. It was a wrenching motion which made her feel horrible. She had felt this before when she was under stress but nothing to this degree. She got up slowly and staggered down the hallway. It got worse as she moved and she felt stomach acid moving up her esophagus. She entered the bathroom and left the door ajar.

Sebastian was walking through the floor, "If she doesn't want to see me, the least I can do is make sure she didn't fall asleep again," he said softly. He noticed that once again the Mac and lights had been left on at her desk. He walked over to turn them off when he realized that she wasn't done for the day. The coffee from earlier was ice cold and he spotted antacid pills on the desk. He turned to the bathroom when he heard her muffled cries, "Hurts," she whimpered. Without hesitation he sprinted toward the bathroom and threw the door open. She was kneeling on the floor with her head over the toilet, he could smell the stomach acid in the room. She didn't respond which meant she hadn't heard him.

Alex began to gag again, she whished someone would say it's alright, and not to fear. She doubled over the toilet and expected her hair to fall in her face when she noticed it didn't. "It's okay let it all out," said Sebastian softly. He held her hair until she was down to dry heaves. Alex's legs nearly went out from under her and Sebastian caught her. "I've go you, you're safe," he cooed as he held her close to him. Alex wanted to fight but she just couldn't, he was holding her and saying it was alright. Finally someone had heard her crying.

Sebastian touched her forehead and said in shock, "You have a fever!" Alex looked up at him sleepily and mumbled, "I can't think anymore." Sebastian didn't understand until she fell asleep leaning against him. Sebastian pulled out his cell phone and called Claude, "She's sick, and sleeping against me," said Sebastian in a panic. Claude was silent and Sebastian could tell he was in shock, "Take her to the mansion, she can leave once she's well again but for now have her rest there," responded Claude. Sebastian looked down at her and whispered, "I wish she would smile." He heard the lift come up the floor and noticed it was Jodi. "Alex?" she called down the hallway. He looked down at the sleeping girl and said, "I'll take her to the mansion," before hanging up with Claude. He then lifted her and carried her in his arms. "Oh my god!" screamed Jodi when she spotted Sebastian walking out of the bathroom with her. "She got sick to the stomach, I happened to be walking by when I heard her," said Sebastian smoothly. Jodi looked slightly guilty and said, "She hasn't been doing well ever since last night." Sebastian tilted his head and Jodi continued, "Some one broke into her apartment and scared her pretty good. She also had one hell of a nightmare she screamed, 'Don't Kill Me' and woke up. It gave my husband and I a shock." Sebastian looked down at her and back to Jodi, "I'll take her with me, if I remember correctly you have twin boys, you don't need a sick girl on top of that," he said, there was a certain ring to his voice. Jodi simply couldn't refuse him, "I'll pack her Mac Book up with her sketches and carry it to your car, give me a minute," she said quickly as she rushed back to Alex's work space.

"Got it," said Jodi as she fallowed Sebastian to his car. She stared in shock at it, "Wow," she stammered. Sebastian placed Alex in the passenger side and then took her bag, "Thank you," he said with a smiled. Jodi blushed and responded, "No problem, I just hope she isn't too much of a burden." Sebastian shook his head as he got in the car, "She most certainly isn't," he responded and Jodi took that as a sign to leave. Sebastian closed the car door, started the car and was quick to start driving to the mansion. He was slightly concerned with the fact that once again she had passed out and it occurred to him that all of these incidents were caused by those two missing years. Two years where she must have been subjected to the cruelest things.

It was hot, Alex felt as though she were burning. Suddenly things felt cool again, and soft. It was a pleasant feeling, "Mhm?" she moaned in a daze. She slowly opened her eyes to find Sebastian at her bedside, his red eyes gazing down at her and a soft towel on her forehead. Claude entered with a basin of ice water and sat on the edge of the bed. Alex was about to say something when Claude whispered, "Shhh, just rest." Alex was even more confused she was lying in the bed again for that night. She couldn't remember going to the mansion and began to believe she was dreaming. "I'm sorry," she said weakly, the pair were silent and looked at her. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just hurt and scared," she continued. Claude sighed and ruffled her hair like he had in the hospital. His hands were relatively cool and soothing, "I know," he said and looked at Sebastian. He noticed the look of sadness in his eyes and she said, "I really didn't mean it, I thought if I had someone to blame the nightmares would go away." Sebastian placed his hand in hers and asked, "Nightmares?" Alex nodded weakly, since it was a dream she figured she could tell them. After all it wasn't like she would receive any pity from them, they weren't real. "When I close my eyes I can hear their screams. The sound of a leather switch and the suffocating rope around my neck," she shuddered and continued, "I just want to sleep." Sebastian's eyes widened a little and a soft smile spread across his lips, she really was suffering alone. "You can sleep now, you're safe. We won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. Claude looked at Sebastian and noted the sincerity in his eyes. Alex sighed and smiled with relief; she slowly closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

Claude and Sebastian watched as she drifted to sleep, "Do you think she realizes what she just said?" whispered Claude so softly that only Sebastian could hear. Sebastian shook his head and replied, "She probably thought this were a dream." Sebastian's hand still rested on hers, the fever was still high but at least he could watch over her. Claude wrapped his arm around him and whispered, "She's safe now, even if she thought we were part of her dream." Sebastian slowly touched Claude's arm with his free hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I just wish she would smile happily," said Sebastian as he leaned his head on Claude's shoulder. Claude didn't think he pulled his raven into his arms and whispered, "She will in time, for now let her dream happily. She's suffered long enough." Sebastian nodded and continued to sit beside her. Claude sighed and slowly released Sebastian, he didn't want to leave him but he could hear the redhead shigami running up the stairs. "I'm going to go intercept Grell before he gets in here and wakes her up," he whispered and kissed the side of Sebastian's neck.

Grell was about to burst through the doors when Claude opened the bed room door, "Yes?" asked Claude softly. Grell was about to shout when he noticed a girl in the bed, "Who's that?" asked Grell curiously. Claude responded, "Mrs. Stark." Grell shook his head and said, "That can't be Mrs. Stark." Claude realized what he was saying and sighed, "I thought we went through this she's actually Alexandra Ross." Grell looked at the girl and responded, "Not technically." Claude looked even more confused. "What do you mean not technically?" asked Claude, he was certain Hannah had the right person. "Do you have her birth certificate and Kindergarten records?" asked Grell. Claude closed the door and said, "Fallow me." Grell did as he asked and fallowed Claude into the study. In moments Claude was shifting through the pages and realized that there weren't any records. "Alexandra Ross was adopted. Her real birth parents left on a trip to China and never returned, abandoning both her and her elder brother," said Grell as he opened a book, containing her cinematic record. "What?" asked Claude and realized it now made sense that was why her background was so difficult to find. "Alexandra Ross died August 10th about 22 years ago; she was the daughter of Doctor Kimball. He adopted the siblings after learning of their parent's disappearance; her real last name is Campbell." Claude froze Campbell was a very powerful name in Europe; the Campbell family was established as Earl of Essex in the 1800s and remained there to this day. "As in Earl of Essex?" said Claude and Grell shrugged. "That's why she's so difficult to find anything on as far as the family is concerned she never existed," said Grell. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and realized there was something more going on that no one was telling him. "Her parents?" asked Claude Grell shook his head and replied, "Sadly we don't have a record of their death, such a shame, I mean he was and Earl and all." Claude pushed his glasses up his nose. This was a lot to take in, she was adopted, and then kidnapped, tortured and then acquired a new name in the hospital. It was convoluted yet he began wondering who the doctor was, few had that kind of power. "Why is it so bad that her parent's aren't dead?" asked Claude. Grell responded, "Easy we would know where they were then."

Claude paused and realized the truth Grell was saying. It would be a comforting thought to know where they were. Claude closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to understand what Grell had said. If she really was a Campbell than that would explain a great deal, they played a crucial role in keeping illegal markets in the shadows. They had taken over after the disappearance of Ciel Phantomhive, which Claude knew in great detail what had happened to him. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed, "We need to find out who is tormenting her and get rid of them," he said. Grell was shocked, Claude served as an attorney and now he wanted to make someone disappear. "I thought you were supposed to be a good guy," said Grell. Claude turned on his heel and said, "I'm not a good guy, I'm a demon protecting his own interests." Grell shivered; somehow the tone of his voice was enough to tell him not to push it any further.


	10. Chapter 10: Connections

_Claude has disappeared from the mansion to work on the Baxton case but what seems like an unusual coincidence turns out to be a valuable fact for the investigation. However it isn't the Baxton investigation which is helps. Sebastian is at home, Alex is recovering however what's a lonely demon to do while his lover is away?_

_Warning contains solo Sebastian and then intimacy between Claude and Sebastian._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Connections**

Sebastian left the room quietly once she was fast asleep, here fever had finally gone down and she seemed more comfortable. He looked around and realized Claude was missing, it was unusual he never left without telling him. He wandered into the kitchen, "perhaps, he's in here," he said as he wandered into the kitchen. It was empty and Sebastian noticed a tray with a silver lid sitting on it. "Where on earth did he go?" asked Sebastian as he walked over to the table. Sitting beside the silver tray was a note, "He had to go back to work," whispered Sebastian; there was an air of disappointment in his voice. He had been so busy with Alex and the shigami that he felt as though he didn't have time for Claude. He hated being unable to spend time with his sweet but cruel spider. He knew the Waldon and Fitch had undergone a merger earlier that week but he still had the Baxton case. "Well it can't be helped," sighed Sebastian as he walked up the stairs. He could at least do some work himself; he still had to approve her design. He opened it again and noticed the subtle differences in her style, "You really were upset and lonesome," he mumbled as he looked at the advertisement. He noticed the design of the box and the lighter color, this time it wasn't jet black it was a beautiful midnight blue. "Are you finally warming to us? Or is this your way of showing your tears?" he asked.

Claude was sitting in the reference room, he was looking through a number of files for the Baxton case. "How on earth could you embezzle that amount of money and not get caught?" asked Claude as he looked through bank records. It was clear that Baxton was innocent but who on earth was responsible. Arnold Baxton was a client he had acquired when he was still in a smaller practice, he was able to keep his previous clients when he moved to this firm. James Baxton worked as the secretary for the Director Tomu of the planning division in a company called Lextron. He is being accused of embezzling 100 thousand pounds from the company. Claude sighed and loosened his tie, it had been a long time since he had felt so exhausted. Usually his cases went well and he didn't have to work late but this one was just so difficult. His sighed and looked out the window, he wanted to be with Sebastian however he envied Alex. Sebastian was attending to her while she was ill, demons hardly ever get sick which mean that he could never see Sebastian with a fever. The very thought of his raven haired lover flushed with a fever made him flustered. He could imagine his brow covered with sweat, soft lips and crimson eyes peering at him. Claude would love to ravage that image, "I'm no better than a beast," he muttered as he turned his attention to his work.

He flipped through the pages and noticed something unusual, a number of transactions occurred between the account and an account in Lichtenstein. "Impossible, he's never even been there," he scowled as he turned to his computer. Something was going on, Lichtenstein and Switzerland were the two most well known banking nations in the world. Most authorities turned to Swiss accounts however Claude found it all too easy to stash funds in an account in Lichtenstein. They hardly asked questions, not to mention the manager of the bank was also a demon. He opened a Skype connection and selected Damien. "Claude, it's been a while, you aren't' running away from your post as an attorney yet are you?" he asked, his emerald green eyes were hidden behind glasses as well. "No not yet, I need you to do me a favor," said Claude as he snickered. Damien turned serious and asked cautiously, "Does this involve dealing with another unstable soul?" Claude looked slightly offended and Damien continued, "You have poor taste, which kid was beyond unstable. He kept coming on to me!" and he shuddered.

Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and remembered Alois Terancy, one of his poorer investments. "No, I need you to look up an account for me, I need the name that goes with the account I texted you," said Claude. Damien relaxed and responded, "Alright but you do realize you can't use this in court." Claude knew that however something unusual was going on. "Well that's odd," said Damian. He was scowling and asked, "How is this even possible?" he asked in confusion. Claude was quick to asked, "What?" Damian looked dumbfounded and replied, "According to this the account is owned by Helen and Arthur Campbell, the Earl of Essex." Claude took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How is that possible, they went missing," stated Claude. Damian looked just as frustrated and said, "According to this the account is active and large sums are being transferred into it with seven other accounts around the world. An estimated 22.4 million is sitting in the account." Claude stared, none of this made sense, Grell didn't know where her family was. Shigami always had records of transactions pertaining to souls, births and deaths were overseen by shigami. "I'll investigate this, Claude something is going on and I'm concerned," said Damien. Claude nodded and responded, "Could you send me your findings?" Damien nodded and the pair signed off. Now he was in trouble, what ever was going on had to do with Alex, "Why on earth is this so damn complicated?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Sebastian had finished looking over designs and approving projects. He had checked on Alex, she had broken her fever and was sleeping soundly. He wandered into the bed room. Claude wasn't going to be home until late. He felt frustrated, he hadn't been able to be with him without Grell getting in the way and now he was feeling it. Sebastian slipped out of his suit and stood in his boxers, he felt lonesome without Claude. He snickered; years ago he probably never would have believed that he would be living happily with him. He was about to lay down when he noticed Claude's black silk shirt on the bed. "He must have changed," said Sebastian as he picked it up. He was going to throw it in the hamper when he caught a whiff of his lovers scent. The smell of hair gel, cologne, and Claude's natural scent. Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed it in. "I miss you," he said sadly. Sebastian held it against his chest; it was soft and made him feel comfortable. Without thinking he slipped his arms into it and hugged himself. It reminded him of Claude hugging him, that warmth he gave Sebastian. Claude's scent filled his nostrils even more, and he felt hotter. Sebastian held the sleeves up and realized how much longer Claude's arms were, he would have to roll the cuffs up so his hands were visible.

He slowly slipped out of his underwear and ran his fingers down his chest. He began to imagine his hands as Claude's large hands. Those powerful hands which held him tightly every night, refusing to let him go for even just a breath. Sebastian slowly touched the side of his neck with his hand and then pinching his left nipple with the other. He remembered how Claude would slowly caress him, his hands would travel down his neck and then brush the collar bone. They would pause at his chest and tweak his nipples. Sebastian bit his lower lip to avoid making a sound, he continued to trace the path his lover's hands always fallowed. Slowly he moved one hand down the side of his body and the other down his abdomen. He shivered and whispered, "Claude." He felt even hotter as he remembered the feeling of Claude's lips on his neck. They looked rough, however they were soft and smooth like flower petals. Sebastian's fingers slowly caressed the insides of his thighs. He shivered with pleasure and gasped and his hand slowly moved up to his length. Sebastian was lost in a world of pleasure as he gently wrapped his fingers around it. He still imagined his hands as Claude's and began to stroke his member. He started softly moving his hand as Claude did; he began remembering the sound of Claude's voice. That sultry voice which made him melt, his hand began to move faster as Sebastian remembered those sweet words Claude would whisper. "Mhn," he moaned, as he began to get more aggressive. His body was burning and he began to thrust his hips.

Sebastian lifted his left hand to his mouth and slowly stuck two fingers in it. His tongue began wrapping around them, coating them generously with saliva. Once they were coated to his liking he slowly probed his entrance, the first finger always caused him discomfort. He began thrusting them and he moaned. "Claude," he cried, as he imagined his lover smirking as he slipped in a second finger. Sebastian continued to stroke himself and thrusted his fingers even faster. With every thrust he grew closer to reaching that desired spot. It was as though he were trying to scratch an itch which he couldn't reach. His lips parted and he lost all reason as he began crying out. His eyes were still closed as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of his lover. "Claude!" he cried as he changed positions, he gave up stroking his member and continued to thrust his fingers into himself. He was lying on his chest with his ass in the air as he forced them even harder. He imagined Claude's hot member as he inserted the third finger and thrust even further. His entrance was moist and began squeezing his fingers. "Claude!" he cried again, he finally hit that desired point, the prostate. He felt shock waves travel through him as he hit it again and again. Each time he shuddered and moaned, his entire body was trembling crying out for his lover. "So Good," he breathed, he was so close to climaxing. "Claude!" he cried, "I'm going to come!"

"What a view," said a low melodic voice from the door way. Sebastian looked behind him to find the real thing standing there. He jumped out of his skin and attempted to hide in the comforter. It was too late, Claude had already scene what he was doing. "Why are you hiding Sebastian?" he asked softly as he approached. Claude had taken his glasses off and was standing in his dress pants and dress shirt. He stood before the windows which light had been pouring through and slowly slipped out of his clothing. Standing before him in the light of the moon was his powerful lover, his body chiseled and toned with muscles. Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as Claude slowly removed the final thing covering him. "Allow me to assist you, my love," he whispered as he got on the bed and removed the comforter. Sebastian blushed as Claude looked him over. He was covered in seat and a sweet blush had spread all over him. "You missed me that much?" he cooed as he kissed Sebastian and then licked his neck. Sebastian moaned loudly and Claude was grinning. Sebastian's show earlier had turned him on quite a bit, to the point that he felt as though he were going to go crazy with lust. Claude bit Sebastian's neck and then whispered, "Sorry but I can't wait."

Sebastian nodded as he got on all fours, Claude was quick to thrust into him. He was much more forceful than usual, which made Sebastian cry out even louder. Claude's length felt so much better than his own fingers, it was harder and longer. It managed to fill him and drive him insane with pleasure. "So good, Claude," he moaned, "It's amazing!" Claude took that as his cue to get even more aggressive, he slowly wrapped his hand around Sebastian's member and began stroking it. "Ah!" cried Sebastian as he felt Claude ramming into him. Claude's member was throbbing and he was well aware they were both going to climax. "Claude, together," he gasped, "Let's come… together." Claude groaned, he loved it when Sebastian was like this. "I'm coming," said Claude and Sebastian cried, "I can't take it anymore!"

Claude released his seed into Sebastian as Sebastian finally let all of his worried fade. There was nothing but Claude's warmth both around him and inside him. Sebastian fell to the bed and Claude collapsed on top of him. Sebastian could feel Claude's breath on the back of his neck. His heart was beating wildly and he panted with exhaustion. Sebastian slipped out from under him and lye beside him. Claude's golden eyes were gentle and sweet as always, he did look a little tired but pleased. "Welcome home," whispered Sebastian as he kissed Claude. Claude smiled and responded, "I'm home." Claude slowly cleaned Sebastian and then returned to lying beside him. Sebastian could tell something was bothering him; however he didn't want to ask. He simply wrapped his arms around his spider and whispered, "I love you." Sebastian was still in Claude's black shirt and Claude chuckled, "I love you too," he responded. The pair fell asleep in the warmest place they knew that night, a lover's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11: Morning Intrud Guests

_Claude and Sebastian are enjoying a peaceful breakfast before the loud shigami enter the room. Alex is feeling better and comes into the dinning room thinking that she would have to find some way to explain her self. What will Sebastian do? _

_Claude gets a phone call from Damien and learns of where the money is going only there is something even more concerning going on. Every one of his recent cases is tied to this in someway. However that's not all, Alex may be the only heir of the Campbell family, which would place her in direct danger. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters relating to it._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Morning Intrud… Guests**

Claude and Sebastian were sitting at the dining room table. Claude was reading his emails on his tablet and Sebastian was modifying an advertisement. It was quiet and peaceful as the pair started their day, Claude didn't have to be in until later and Sebastian was going to work out of the house. The table was covered with a number of different things to eat, there were assorted pastries, fruits, meats and jams. The smell of coffee and tea hung in the air and the pair sat still. They froze when they heard a light tap, Alex was frozen in the door way. Her hair was a mess and she looked confused. "Good morning," said Claude, he looked up and she noticed a glare spread across his glasses. "Good morning," she responded softly. She was about to say something when she heard another voice behind her. She turned to find a thin redhead behind her, "Ah sleep beauty is awake, she looks prettier awake ne?" he asked. Alex took several steps back when she realized he was actually a man. "Grell sempai do you know if they have decaf?" asked another young man, his blond hair was clearly bleached and she stare at their green and blue eyes. "Guaranteed after all Sebastian was one hell of a butler!" Grell said and his eyes sparkled. He twirled on his toes like a ballerina sending his long red hair through the air. He then sprinted over to Sebastian, only for Sebastian to do a back flip out of his seat. In a flash he was doing a hand stand on the back of the chair. Alex's jaw dropped, a single hand was holding him up and his body was perfectly perpendicular to the floor. His toes were pointed and she noticed his red eyes looking at Grell. Sebastian smirked as he flipped off the chair and landed quietly on his feet. Grell was in aw and attempted to hug him again only for Sebastian to turn a natural turn to the left causing Grell to fall on his face. He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmm… you never learn," said Sebastian as he took his seat again, "And yes we have decaf, it's in the one on the left." Ronald nodded and took the liberty of poruing a cup.

Alex stared at him, he had managed to do that backflip and hand stand so smoothly it was as if he had floated there. "Wow," she breathed and Claude looked at her, he chuckled and asked, "Did you forget what we were?" Alex was going to answer when a stiff man walked by and responded, "Of course not demons will always be demons." Alex stared as the man picked Grell up like a sac of potatoes and said, "If only you were just as passionate about your job," said William sarcastically. Alex felt as though she had stepped into the twilight zone. "Um what is going on?" asked Alex in confusion Ronald was talking to William about soul movements, Grell was fawning over Sebastian who was blatantly ignoring him and Claude was the only one who seemed to notice her. He pushed his hair back and said, "Why don't you sit down first, we are having breakfast." Alex took a seat next to Claude and slowly took a danish. She was sitting across from Sebastian, "How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly. Grell was about to say something when Alex responded, "Better, thank you." She was unsure of how to act when she watched Sebastian rise from his seat, he walked around the table and picked up a cup and was quick to make a cappuccino. She watched his delicate movements as he added the cream. He placed it before her and she stared at the elegant flower pattern, not even Max could achieve this. "Thanks," she said as she stared at the cup. Sebastian smiled and responded, "Of course."

"I'm sorry to have troubled and about the other night," she began only for Sebastian to lift a hand to stop her. His eyes were closed and she watched them flutter open. "It's alright," he responded and Alex stared. His eyes were the most wonderful shade of crimson she had ever seen. Grell was quick to interrupt, "He wouldn't have taken care of you while you had the fever if he didn't." Alex looked at him and asked, "Sebastian did?" Grell shrugged and replied bitterly, "I couldn't even sneak a glance of him, he was by your side nearly the entire time." Sebastian looked away and she could tell he was embarrassed, his expression was entirely unexpected and rather welcoming. She began to giggle and smiled brightly. Somehow seeing that hint of embarrassment was enough for her to smile. Sebastian's fork fell from his fingers and Claude stared at her, "So you can smile," said Sebastian. Alex looked up she at first thought it was sarcasm yet his expression told her otherwise. He looked happy and Claude seemed delighted too, even though he wasn't in a full smile he smirked enough to tell her he was happy. "I already informed your boss that you won't be in today, I will be working from here today," said Sebastian. Alex nodded and watched as Claude took another sip of coffee. "She's prettier when she smiles," said Ronald and William nodded in agreement.

Grell looked at Alex and said, "I'm Grell by the way." She looked up at him and noticed his unusual eye color again, she had a feeling he wasn't wearing contacts. "You're not human are you?" she asked. William and Ronald looked at her and Grell asked, "Hmm? Why do you say that?" Alex placed the cappuccinos on the table and responded, "A number of details." Grell crossed his arms and Alex continued, "For starters most transvestites are better actors." Grell jumped back in shock and Ronald burst out laughing. "That's just too good!" he cried as he laughed even harder. William snickered; a smile cracked his serious face. Claude and Sebastian looked at her and chuckled. "What?" she asked innocently and Grell responded, "I look better in a dress than you ever will!" The image of the redhead in a long red gown popped in her head and she shook it in an attempt to get rid of it. Sebastian smirked and leaned over to Claude, she watched him whisper something to him. Claude nodded and glared at Grell, who shivered. Alex understood well enough that his glare was a silent way of saying get out. Grell was about to protest when he found himself being dragged backward. He looked over his shoulder to find William and Ronald dragging him out. "Come on Grell, they need some time to talk about what's been going on," said Ronald.

Silence filled the room after the redhead left and she noticed how the two seemed to relax. Claude was about to say something when his phone rang. He sighed and rose from the table, "Excuse me, I'm afraid this can not wait," he said before bowing and disappearing from her view. "Is he always so formal?" she asked. Sebastian who had been strait faced before smiled sweetly. His gaze was locked on the doors Claude had exited through. "Around women yes, but he's always polite," he said softly, there was a hint of affection in his voice. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked nonchalantly. Sebastian turned to her and responded, "Yes, more than you can ever imagine." Alex felt a little hurt however she understood. She had been alone for so long that breakfast with them was like a dream. "Is every morning like that?" she asked softly. Sebastian slowly took another sip of his coffee and said, "No, usually it's just the two of us." Sebastian turned his attention again to his plate and Alex whispered, "It must be nice." Sebastian perked up and realized what she had really been asking. She wanted to know what it was like to have a family. He had forgotten that she had been alone for a while and in that big house as an adopted daughter there was no guarantee that she was treated with love. He knew the pain of being unwanted, he had been raised by a complete stranger. "It is nice to wake up and find someone lying next to me, centuries I would have never thought about settling down," he said, he watched her face to see just a little happiness in it. "Why did you settle down?" Alex asked hesitantly. Sebastian smirked and replied, "That's a long story." Alex had learned from experience that when people said that fraise it was code for change the subject. She thought for a moment and then realized that she hadn't shown him her design before Sterling. Sebastian always checked her designs; she paused when she realized that she might cause him more trouble.

Sebastian noticed her panicked expression and commented, "I know about the design." Alex felt nervous, he was her employer after all and she did break the ruled. "I," she stared and then found herself at a loss for words. "It's beautiful, Sterling was so pleased with it he sent me the roughs immediately," he said. Alex's shoulders relaxed a little and he continued, "You're a wonderful designer don't ever forget that." Alex nodded and continued to nibble on her pastry.

The doors of Claude's study were closed as he took the phone call. "Has your investigation turned anything up?" asked Claude. There was a pause and Damien replied, "I have and found something interesting, periodically payments have been made to three accounts in London. I'm sending you their names now, the transactions occurred every two months on the dot." Claude opened his email on the computer and looked at the three names and faces. They looked a little familiar however he could remember exactly who they were. "Thank you," said Claude, as he turned his attention back to the phone. "Yeah just one question, do you know what happened to the Campbell's daughter?" Claude was silent and asked, "Why?" Damien replied, "If she is this account is hers as well as the estate." Claude had been looking over documents and he slowly dropped them, "What? There are several other heirs," said Claude defensively. Damien sighed and said, "No there aren't any others, they are all not his sons." Claude had managed to find himself between a rock and a hard place again. "It was good to speak to you I hope that information helps," said Damien before he hung up. Claude placed the phone on the desk and opened the file.

All three accounts belonged to different people in which he had worked contracts recently, one was Baxton's coworker at Lexton, the next belonged to an Samuel Luce from Waldon and Fitch and finally Lidia Norrington of Intrigue. A sizable figure had been transferred to the three. Someone was clearly aware of what they were doing, but what on earth could Lexton a software company and a book store have in common? He rubbed the side of his head with two fingers. Nothing made sense, the account was in the Campbell name but the family had been missing for a great deal of time. Alex was perhaps the last pure Campbell of Essex. Now there was a major player from each of his cases reciving money from the account. Baxton's coworker Zachery Archer was the CEO's secretary, he had been trying to destroy Baxton for the past year. Linda Norrington worked as the VP of sales and collected rare manuscripts. Samuel Luce was a big shot editor at Waldon and Fitch. He paused and realized that he did know the answer, it was in Sebastian's study. He jumped out of his seat and made his way to Sebastian's study, if it was missing he knew what was going on.

Alex was sitting at the windowsill as she sketched; Sebastian signed another batch of documents when he looked up at the door. "Enter," he whispered, Alex thought it was odd that he said this when no one had knocked. Claude opened the door and she was quick to remember they were demons, their hearing was much more acute than a humans. "What is it?" asked Sebastian, he placed his pen on the desk and took his readers off. Claude replied, "Where is it?" Sebastian paused and Alex noted the confusion on his face. "Hmm?" asked Sebastian, he was leaning against the book case. Claude moved quickly, he slammed his hand near Sebastian's head and loomed over him. Alex felt nervous, she disliked it when they turned violent. Sebastian smirked and replied, "The key is in the desk, it's still in the safe." Claude opened the top desk drawer and pulled the key, unlike normal keys it didn't have any teeth. Claude removed several books from the shelf to reveal a metal safe in the wall. Sebastian rolled up his shirt sleeve and held his wrist out to Claude. "Have a taste, my love," said Sebastian. Claude's fingers wrapped around his lover's hand as he lifted it to his lips. Claude gently licked Sebastian's fingers, his longue tongue wrapped around each finger. He then kissed the palm of Sebastian's hand and whispered something into it. Sebastian smiled coyly as Claude licked his wrist. Crimson orbs were locked on Claude as Claude quickly bit his wrist. Blood seeped through the wound creating a scarlet flower on a piece of paper on the desk.

Claude held the key under Sebastian's bleeding wrist until the blood was on the key. Alex watched before her eyes as the smooth, toothless key, gained it's teeth. She had never seen anything like it before, Claude lifted Sebastian's wrist to his lips and kissed the wound before licking it. Once he had done so the wound sealed on it's own and she watched Claude slip the key into the lock. He turned it and then pulled open the door. Sebastian was relatively calm until he saw what was in the safe. It was gone and left in it's place was a thick envelope. "How on earth did this happen?" asked Sebastian in confusion. He began to feel a little dizzy and Claude assisted him to the chair. "If that book is missing we are in so much more trouble," said Claude. Sebastian nodded and looked at Alex. He was aware she had been there however he had no idea the safe would be empty. Claude reached into Sebastian's desk and pulled a pair of white satin gloves. Sebastian watched Claude's fingers slip into the all to familiar gloves, it made him tingle to watch his lover tightening his gloves again. Claude cautiously reached into the safe and pulled the envelope. Alex watched as he carefully opened it, he turned it upside down and Alex screamed in shock. "No, not again!" she stammered. Sebastian turned his attention to the photos, the girl in the image had been badly beaten, as well as sexually assaulted. He was about to says something when he realized the girl in the photos was Alex. He was out of his seat in seconds and placed his hand over her eyes. Alex was hyperventilating and Claude made quick work of hiding the photos. Sebastian simply held her in his arms, once Claude had finished she uncovered her eyes.

"Those kids were," she began and Claude watched tears well up again. "It's alright," whispered Sebastian as he gave her a hug. She may have seemed tough on the outside but the truth was that she was a cute and innocent kid. Once she had calm down she asked, "What does a book have to do with any of this?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Missing Tome

_Sebastian and Claude learn that the book is missing; however the book isn't just a book. It's a powerful tome which is not only able to summon demons but could reek havoc on humanity. Alex learns the dark truth about the two demons, yet she doesn't run away. In fact she feels safer around them. _

_Ronald has been fallowing the stench and come across an interesting location in the middle of the city where it smells the most. Only to see a transaction taking place. _

_Claude is drowning in work, yet he still can't get the facts out of his mind. All three of his previous cases are connected together but a strand of transactions which he can't prove took place. That's not the only thing plaguing him; Hannah has disappeared for an entire afternoon and returns wearing a different perfume._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Missing Tome**

"_It's alright," whispered Sebastian as he gave her a hug. She may have seemed tough on the outside but the truth was that she was a cute and innocent kid. Once she had calm down she asked, "What does a book have to do with any of this?"_

Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and replied, "Do you know what a tome is?" Alex nodded and responded, "It's a book which is made up of several smaller works put together." Claude leaned on Sebastian's desk and crossed his arms. "That is the proper definition but far from the true definition of what a tome is," responded Claude. Alex had finally stopped trembling and was very interested in what Claude spoke of. "In the world of demons a Tome is a collection of rituals and secrets, which should never be reveled to mankind," Claude said and Sebastian left her side. He stood beside Claude, "The book may be used for a number of different things, however it's most prominently known for a summoning ritual," said Claude. Sebastian nodded and Alex asked curiously, "There are summoning rituals in books all over the place why don't those work?" Sebastian smirked and asked, "Do you really think demons would reveal all of their secrets to people who may not even be worthy?" he asked. Alex paused, he was right it didn't make any sense to have the information available to everyone when you thought that way. Sure demons needed to eat however they would be at risk for being slaughtered if they were in the wrong hands. "So it's quality control?" asked Alex cautiously, Sebastian had wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Yes and no," responded Claude. She disliked the fact that he was being so damn cryptic, "Then what else is there to it?" she asked her voice held a note of agitation. The two demons looked at one another, "You would never understand," said Sebastian.

Alex glared she hated it when people took it upon themselves to decide what she could and couldn't understand. Her eyes narrowed and she challenged, "Try me." Claude was speechless and Sebastian smirked. That strong will of hers hadn't disappeared, it had just been sleeping. "It makes sure that when contracts are made that they are impossible to break," said Sebastian smoothly. Alex turned her attention to the smirking demon, "In times of need a human may make a contract with a demon, in return for their soul the demon must do as the human wishes. These demands are stipulated in an unbreakable contract between the demon and human," said Sebastian. Claude nodded and added, "The tome allows only for those who can to summon us, it's tricky business. On occasion the master of the ceremony or it's participants aren't the ones we make a contract with." Alex became slightly confused and asked, "Then who?" Sebastian smiled his eyes flickered purple and he answered, "The sacrifice."

Alex shivered and stumbled backward, a look of terror spread across her face. Claude and Sebastian looked at her tenderly and Claude said, "We aren't going to force you to sign a contract with one of us." Sebastian gave him a sideways glance as if to say, _speak for yourself_. Alex relaxed and took a seat in one of the chairs, "If the tome is as important as your saying, then who would be able to steal it?" she asked after a moment. Sebastian looked up at Claude who was expressionless again; he could tell that Claude was deep in thought. He honestly had no idea, other than Sebastian and himself there was no one else who could break into the safe. They would require Sebastian's blood and the one of a kind key. "Is there any other way to open the safe?" she asked. Sebastian shook his head and replied, "No, only that silver key and my blood will open it, if one were to use a different key or someone else's blood, the safe would release a toxin. This toxin would knock out a demon and kill a human." Sebastian couldn't think of a single person who was connected enough to be able to get both the key and his blood.

Claude's eyes snapped open when he heard his cell phone ring; he looked it and answered it. "I'm on my way, inform our client that he may be armed with an attorney but I'm not some attack dog he can blow the whistle and sick on the person pissing him off," said Claude with a hint of agitation. Sebastian snickered; Claude was anything but an attack dog. Claude hung up and looked over at the snickering Sebastian and smiling Alex. "What?" he asked after a moment. Sebastian smirked and said, "You as an attack dog, you're nothing like a Doberman." He slowly approached Claude and placed a hand on the side of his face. "You are and will always be a spider," said Sebastian, "Calm, calculating, methodical, my beautiful spider." Alex felt her heart skip a beat as Claude leaned down and kissed the smaller demon on the lips. "See you tonight," he said softly before parting.

Sebastian turned to Alex who was blushing, "Jodi told me you had crashed on her sofa, and didn't want to go back to your apartment," said Sebastian. Alex froze and remembered staying with Jodi. "Yeah I was scared," Alex responded. In truth she had forgotten about staying with Jodi and what had happened at her apartment. She looked at the floor and Sebastian asked, "Do you want to stay with Jodi or return home?" Alex looked up at him, in reality the option she wanted to hear he didn't offer. She would love to stay with them however she was aware that it would only be uncomfortable. Sebastian smirked and asked, "You want to stay here don't you?" Alex jumped and nodded.

Sebastian snickered and ruffled her hair, "Okay you can but you need more clothing than just that," he said. Alex was ecstatic and then she remembered one minor detail, a week ago she had taken her cat to the vet's to get declawed, it wasn't that she didn't like her cat having claws, it was the deal she made with the land lord so she could keep her. "Um," she mumbled and began to fidget. Sebastian looked at her and asked, "Yes?" Alex looked up at him and asked, "Is it okay if my pet comes, she's been at the vet's since last week."

Sebastian froze, now he wished Claude were here. "What do you own?" he asked. He was secretly praying she didn't own a dog. It wasn't that Sebastian couldn't train dogs, it was more of that he simply loathed them. "A cat," said Alex softly. Sebastian's eyes sparkled and his eyes softened. "You have a cat?" he asked softly, he looked like a curious child as he did so. "Yeah I have a tuxedo name Lin," Alex said happily. Sebastian looked even happier, "After I get my things I'll grab her too," said Alex. Sebastian was beaming, Claude wasn't happy when he brought a cat back the last time, however he had a feeling if it was her cat, it would have to stay. "I'll drive you," said Sebastian happily. Alex giggled and watched the demon gain a spring in his step.

Ronald had been fallowing the scent of decaying souls since that morning, however he had never run across something so disturbing in his life. For hours he had chased the scent along the streets of East London; however he didn't think he would end up back at the epicenter of London. He was sitting on the roof of a building when he noticed a dark skinned woman with silver hair enter. She held a box in her hands, and looked exceedingly confident. "Wow she's pretty," he whispered. Ronald attempted to get a better look only to hit a barrier created by a demon. He fell backward and cursed when he realized he had lost his glasses. Usually William was the one to loose them, however this time it was entirely his own stupidity. "Who was that?" he wondered as he searched for them.

Documents were sprawled every where the eye could see, on the chair, the floor the desk and so much more. Amidst the chaos was Claude, "Documents, Document's ever where but not a drop of useful information," he muttered. The Baxton case had taken a turn for the worst and he had been called over another case. How could he help Baxton if he couldn't legally provide evidence. "Hannah," he called, if anyone could help it would be Hannah. He continued flipping through the documents, several minutes had passed. Claude stood up and called again, "Hannah." She still didn't arrive. He looked at the clock and muttered, "Lunch has been over for an hour, where is she?" he asked. Claude was about to call her when his cell phone rang, "Sebastian is taking Alex to the apartment, should I still keep out?" asked William. Claude sighed he honestly had been hoping it was Hannah. "No go in as well but inform Sebastian you're there," said Claude he looked about to see if she had left a note. "Will do," he responded before hanging up. Claude waited for a few more minutes and realized something very usual was going on.

The red car pulled up to her apartment and Alex felt a chill rundown her spine. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around for some reason she could feel someone's eyes on her. "What is it?" asked Sebastian and Alex continued to study the street. "Nothing," she responded. Standing by the door of her apartment was William and Grell. Sebastian sighed as the redhead ran up to him and attempted to hug him. Sebastain doge him and was about to say something when he noticed the daze Alex was in as she opened the door to the complex. William and Grell fallowed Sebastian into the building. "Whoa that's strong," said Grell, William nodded. They began to wonder what on earth was in this building which made it reek so badly. Sebastian fallowed Alex closely as she climbed the stairs. She was cautious and alert. The door opened easily and she took a step inside.

It was as she had left it everything was just as it had always been. "Well then let's see what the source of that scent is," said William. Alex entered her bedroom only to be fallowed by Grell. "You hardly have anything in red," he cried as he skimmed through her closet. "Grell what are you?" she asked, Grell had been admiring a hand bag she owned and looked at her. "I'm a shigami," he answered, part of him hoped that she didn't know what that meant. "A death god," she whispered as she closed her suite case. Grell was puzzled by her reaction most people ran from him. "Grell is it possible for a soul to reside in an item?" she asked slowly. Grell paused, "It the item was important to the owner yes, rings, watches and cuff links are like that," said Grell. Sebastian was in the kitchen when he heard Alex behind him. "I know what's causing all of the issues."

Alex opened the refrigerator doors and out came that pungent odor. William darted to the fridge and stared, Alex's hands were trembling. Sebastian stood behind her and glared. Grell walked over and slowly pulled it out, "Well someone needs a hand, ne?" he asked. William glared and said, "This isn't simply a rotting soul, there's something else at work here. Hands don't keep souls; we can't view the cinematic records with out a body." Sebastian placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "This isn't the work of a demon either," he said. Grell noticed how Alex had turned pale, "Let's get this thing out of here," said Sebastian as he took the jar. "A friend of mine works at the yard, I'll see if he can help," said William as he extended his hand for the jar. "Since when do shigami make friends with humans?" asked Sebastian. William glared and asked, "Where else would he go? He is retired now." Sebastian knew instantly who they were talking about, and nodded. "He certainly is an expert," he said and then looked back down at Alex. She was still trembling, "Have you packed everything you need?" he asked. Alex nodded and Sebastian noticed something was missing. "Won't you bring your camera?" he asked. Alex looked up at him and noticed how sincere he was. She nodded and walked over to her desk, Sebastian stared at the cameras she pulled. He was aware that she had the Digital SLR however he had no idea how many film cameras she had. Alex began packing one film and a digital; he slowly reached down and touched one of them. He had seen each and every one of these models over the years however he didn't expect her to have them. "You really love photography," he commented. Alex looked at him and replied, "They were my brother's I just couldn't stop shooting photos after he died." Sebastian felt a twinge of sorrow, "Forgive me I was being intrusive," he said. Alex shook her head and replied, "No, it's been a long time since I told anyone."

Sebastian nodded, for some reason he was simply happy to be standing there next to her. It was a strange feeling, it wasn't love like he felt for Claude but it was just as important. He wanted to protect her and watch her smile. "I don't understand," he whispered and turned away. "I'm off to see him, I'll take Grell with me," said William. Sebastian nodded and Alex was standing behind him, "That's all I have," she said after a moment.

She was aware that she was going to be living with them temporarily until they could catch who ever was doing this, yet she couldn't help but feel a little happy. "Now to the vet's," she chimed. Sebastian nodded and picked up one of her camera bags. He noticed her suite case was covered in steamer trunk stickers. He grinned it had been a long time since he had seen a trunk like that. In fact there was only one which he could remember all of the stickers that covered his trunk, Ciel Phantomhive. It had been a long time since he had seen them. He opened the car doors and loaded her luggage in, "Now then for the cat," he chimed. Alex snickered he was so excited over her cat coming. "You really like cats don't you?" she asked. Sebastian nodded and grinned, "They're wonderful."

Hannah entered Claude's office and he glared at her. "Where were you?" he asked. Hannah placed a stack of files on his desk and responded, "I was gathering these." Claude stared at the stack and sighed, he was never going to get home. "I need you to get more information for me," said Claude. Hannah nodded and was about to leave when Claude commented, "I like your normal perfume better, this one smells too masculine." Hannah jumped a little and asked, "Does it?" Claude was looking down at the files and he said, "Yeah." Hannah nodded and replied, "I apologize I won't wear it again." She was quick to leave the room when Claude slowly got up. Something defiantly wasn't right, she never acted like that around him. His golden eyes narrowed when he heard a voice on the other side of the door, he listened intently, "I'll meet you at seven, did you catch the pest?" she asked. He continued to listen and she chimed, "Okay honey I will, how does chicken sound tonight?" He sighed and muttered, "No I'm being paranoid."


	13. Chapter 13: The Cat

_Sebastian and Alex have picked up the cat from the vet. Naturally the cat has taken quite a shine to Sebastian and Alex takes advantage of this by snapping a few pictures. Claude returns from work exhausted and finds Sebastian with the cat. Once again Claude can't deny Sebastian what he wants. That doesn't mean he likes it. _

_Claude becomes jealous of a cat and Sebastian makes up for it with mind blowing sex. Only was this all coincidence or did a certain Raven plan it out?_

_This chapter contains a lemon between Claude and Sebastian._

_Enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshtisuji._

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Cat**

Sebastian sat on the sofa, a black and white ball of fur on his lap and a satisfied grin was on his face. "Ah cats are wonderful," he breathed and he stroked its belly. Alex had just finished putting her cameras away when she caught him fawning over her cat. She snickered as he played with one of her paws. "A demon playing with my cat," she said, "Well that's definitely a new one." Sebastian continued to pet Lin and Alex realized that her SLR was still in the bag. In moments the camera was out of the bag and in her hands, she looked through the viewfinder and spotted a perfect shot, Sebastian held Lin in his hands. Her head rubbing against his cheek, Sebastian's eyes closed and he seemed quite happy. She hit the button and Sebastian looked up. His eyes were warm and he smiled, "You know it's not fair to take pictures of someone when they aren't looking," he said. Alex blushed, he snickered and continued to look at the camera. It occurred to her that he did in fact want a photo. She hesitantly took the picture and Sebastian held his hand out for the camera. "May I?" he asked. Alex nodded and he looked at the image, "Very well done, may I have a copy?" he asked. Alex smiled brightly and responded, "Of course."

She heard a car pull in and a few seconds later she heard the front door open. Claude looked exhausted he glasses were gone and his tie was loose. He was carrying his jacket over his shoulder and his collar was loose. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and his brief case was in the other hand. Alex felt her breath catch, the shudder sound of her camera filled the air and she turned beat red. "I'm so sorry!" she panicked as she attempted to look through the photos. Claude smirked and said, "You aren't going to post that on Facebook are you?" Alex shook her head and was about to delete it when Sebastian cleared his throat. Claude was hovering and Alex looked up, "I was going to delete it," she muttered nervously. Claude's poker face had returned and Alex began to tremble. She hated that expression; she could never tell what he was thinking. "You can keep the picture," he said, and Alex nearly dropped the camera. She half expected him to yell at her. "Really?" she asked and Claude nodded. "Just don't post it on Facebook," he stated. He was about to walk away when he noticed something in Sebastian's arms.

His expression quickly changed to one of curiosity, "Oh my," he said once he had gotten close enough. "Sebastian, why do you have a cat?" asked Claude. Sebastian looked a littler nervous and replied, "It's Alex's cat, she had been at the vets an now she's better." Claude looked irritated and she couldn't tell if it was because he disliked cats or Sebastian hadn't told him. Sebastian looked up at him, crimson eyes were pleading and he asked, "She can stay here until we figure out who is trying to harm Alex, can't' she?" Alex was in shock, Sebastian looked so sweet and innocent at that moment, even though he was anything but. Claude was slowly loosing composure; he just couldn't resist those eyes. "Fine but the cat sleeps with her," said Claude with an air of authority. Sebastian held the cat in his arms and then kissed Claude on the lips. "Of course," he said happily. Sebastian walked away carrying the cat and Claude sighed, "One of these days I will be able to resist that look."

Alex snickered and Claude turned to her, instantly she fell silent and he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached to put them back on when Alex said, "You don't have to put them on." Claude looked slightly confused and Alex continued, "You know he likes you better without them." Claude smiled softly and laughed, "I know he does." He looked tired and she watched as he threw his jacket and brief case on the sofa. After doing so he slipped his tie off, "Wow," she whispered. "Hmm?" asked Claude, his eyes were still closed and Alex blushed. She could see a glimpse of his chest and immediately understood what Sebastian saw in him. His body was so strong, yet his skin was nearly snow white. "Nothing," she said in embarrassment, Claude opened his eyes and stared at her. She was blushing all over, "What's wrong do you have a fever?" he asked. Alex shook her head and sprinted away before he could ask anything else. "What was that?" he asked in confusion.

They had finished dinner and Sebastian was on the floor playing with the cat, "Sebastian, have you seen a file labeled Styles on it?" he called. Claude had been in his study most of the night. He wandered into Sebastian's work space to find Alex at the desk with a pair of head phones and Sebastian playing with the cat. Claude looked annoyed and asked, "The Styles file, have you seen it?" Sebastian looked up at him and shook his head, "Are you sure you didn't leave it at the office?" Claude snorted and replied, "Of course not I had it when I got in." Sebastian noticed the irritation on Claude's face and he asked, "What's wrong? I doubt this is all over a file." Claude crossed his arms and replied, "Nothing, I just can't find it." Alex turned the music off and asked, "By Styles do you mean Nadia Styles?" Claude looked at her and noticed she was holding up a folder with the name on it. Claude quickly snatched the folder and marched out. "Did I say something?" asked Alex, she looked confused as ever. "No," said Sebastian as he off the floor. Alex took her headphones and asked, "Then what was that about, he seemed angry?" Sebastian smirked and said playfully, "Oh? So that's what's going on." He wore this attractive grin which immediately told her Sebastian was up to something. "Um should I be worried?" she asked, and Sebastian shook his head. "No, you'll be fine and so will Lin," he answered honestly and then walked out of the room with Lin in his arms.

Claude was sitting in his study again, the walls were lined with books on law and he closed his eyes. The tome was missing, his case had hit a brick wall and the trial was coming. Everything was falling apart on him, "Why does everything have to get so complicated?" he asked. A century ago these issues would have been child's play, however now it was so much more difficult to do things. He couldn't use the information he had gotten from Damien because he didn't have the permission of the owner of the bank, and he didn't go through the proper channels. He could try, however, since the bank was not only outside of the UK and privately owned he was going to have to go through a great deal of trouble to get the information. He had no interest in instigating an international incident. "It was so much easier a century ago," he moaned.

He heard the door open and looked up, as if on cue Sebastian had entered with a silver tray in his hands. On the tray rested a pair of crystal cups, steam rose from the dark red liquid in them. Claude had expected him to bring coffee but to his surprise he smelt a sweet woody scent. "You looked like you needed this more than coffee," said Sebastian as he placed the crystal cup on the desk. Claude set his pen down and slowly picked up the crystal cup it was warm and he could smell not only the high and lows of the wine but the cinnamon and lemon Sebastian had added. "You haven't made Mulled Wine since Ciel died," commented Claude as he took a sip. It was just as he had remembered, smooth and sweet. The bitterness of the wine had gone after being simmered. "You haven't needed it since his death," replied Sebastian. Claude sighed, some how Sebastian always knew what he needed, it had always been like that. Since the day they had met he always knew what everyone needed. Sebastian took his cup from the silver tray and sprawled on the sofa, it wasn't too far from the desk. Claude had the sofa in his room for two reasons, the first were guest and the second was this particular raven, who always desired to perch and watch the spider weave his web.

Claude turned back to his work when he noticed the cat sneak in. His eyes were locked on the feline as it wandered across the room and jumped on Sebastian's chest. "Oh," he said with a bit of excitement. Sebastian's long fingers stroked the cat's body and Claude frowned. His eyes fell to the paperwork before him and Sebastian stared at his pained expression. "What is it? Something has been bothering you since you got home," said Sebastian. Claude ignored him and continued to work, Sebastian was aware that Claude was busy however he couldn't let him walk around with such a pained expression. "Claude?" asked Sebastian as he sat up. Claude sighed and responded, "I hate cats," he muttered. Sebastian could tell he didn't mean it and asked, "Why they're cute innocent eyes, soft paws and supple bodies are rather beautiful aren't they?" Claude snorted and began scratching notes, "I just don't like cats," he responded. Sebastian got off the sofa and slowly walked up behind Claude, he wrapped his arms around his lover and immediately confirmed his suspicion, Claude was sulking. "Are you jealous of a cat?" he whispered coyly. Claude froze and stuttered, "N-No, I'm not." A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips and he said, "You're lying, we've been together long enough for me to know when you're sulking and when you're jealous." Claude set his pen down and looked up at Sebastian, "You said it yourself cats are beautiful," said Claude coldly. Sebastian touched Claude's cheek and whispered, "They are, however none compare to you." Claude blushed a little and said, "I can't lay on your lap like a cat."

Sebastian sighed and said, "Of course you can," he slowly walked back over to the sofa and took a seat. "Come," he said sweetly, Claude rose and took a seat beside him. "Lay down and rest your head on my lap," said Sebastian as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Claude slowly reclined and rested his head in Sebastian's lap. It was small yet warm and Claude smiled. "See? You can lay on my lap too," said Sebastian brightly. Lin was on the floor looking at Claude and then ran away. "She seems upset," said Sebastian. Claude looked up at him and responded, "Anyone would be to realize that they couldn't have you." Sebastian blushed with embarrassment and tried to hide his face. Claude slowly closed his eyes again and felt Sebastian pleat his fingers through Claude's hair. Claude purred a little and relaxed, some how this was a nice feeling. Sebastian slowly removed Claude's glasses and said, "You know I really think you look better with out these." Claude snorted and asked, "How am I supposed to avoid scarring my clients without them?"

Sebastian knew what he meant, unlike his eyes; Claude's were sharp and terrifying for humans to look at. The glasses did take the edge off and made him seem less intimidating, however Sebastian didn't like them. One of Claude's hands rested on his chest and the other was resting palm up on the sofa. "You know I've been playing with Lin all evening," said Sebastian, Claude grumbled and he smiled. "I think perhaps it's time to play with you too," said Sebastian mischievously. Claude looked slightly confused until he felt Sebastian's hand slip into his shirt. Claude grinned and reached up to touch his lover's head. Sebastian smiled as Claude got up slowly and watched as Sebastian finished unbuttoning his shirt. His heart began pounding when Sebastian stood and looked down at him. Those red eyes which had been teasing him all evening were filled with desired once again. He watched as Sebastian slipped out of his pants and stood in his boxer. Claude wrapped his arms around the smaller demon and whispered, "Allow me." Sebastian touched Claude's head and whispered, "You haven't been this needy in a while." Claude sighed and snuggled into Sebastian's abdomen, "This case just isn't going well," he muttered.

Sebastian slowly pulled Claude's hands from his waist and knelt on the floor so he was eye level. Claude looked at him in confusion as Sebastian held Claude's face in his hands. "You can do it, you managed to capture me haven't you?" he asked. Claude smiled a little, it was true he did manage to catch Sebastian again and again, however he was unsure of if he had actually caught him or Sebastian gave in. "Have confidence," he said firmly and looked in Claude's golden eyes. Sebastian slowly leaned closer and kissed Claude. His tongue trailed Claude's lower lip begging for entrance. Claude closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little. He felt Sebastian's tongue slip in with ease, it made him tingle with anticipation. Sebastian knew everone of his weak spots and began to use them to his advantage. Claude couldn't simply sit there anymore, in seconds Claude had knocked Sebastian to the floor. Sebastian smirked and whispered, "That's the demon I know." Claude ran his hands down his lover's body and Sebastian reached up to unbutton Claude's dress shirt. It was difficult but not impossible for him to manage. "It's unfair if I'm the only one naked," said Sebastian coyly. Claude had been kissing his neck and he chuckled. Sebastian shivered as he felt those soft lips caress his skin again. Claude had always managed to strip him before he could even notice, which he didn't mind. However he wanted to take a look at his lover, every piece of him.

Claude slipped out of the shirt and slowly removed his pants and underwear. Sebastian's heart was racing as he watched his lover remove each article and then loom over him. Claude's large hands caressed every inch of him. Each nook and curve of his body was explored by those large powerful hands. Sebastian was reaming beneath Claude, he yearned for Claude's hot kisses and touch. Claude gripped his hips and slowly began to lick Sebastian's length, "Claude it's dirty," he panted. Claude licked up the side of the length as he rubbed his thumb against the top. "You say that yet your trembling," mused Claude as he began to suck on one of Sebastian's balls. Sebastian's eyes were half lidded and he couldn't think about anything else but the feeling of Claude's tongue wrapping around his length. His long flexible, hot tongue which effortlessly wrapped around him as he slowly began to suck on it. "Ah!" Sebastian cried as Claude gently inserted two fingers.

"You're too cute when you're like this," said Claude as he twirled his fingers. Sebastian gasped, he felt even hotter as Claude thrust his fingers in and out of his entrance. His tongue moving around his length and he could taste Sebastian's pre-cum. Sebastian cried even louder and shivered, Claude knew he was on the verge and yet he continued. He loved seeing Sebastian's tortured expression. "Claude I can't wait," said Sebastian. Claude stopped and looked at Sebastian, he was grinning. "Claude… please," he whimpered, he had been so close to coming and Claude had stopped just before he could. Claude pointed to the sofa and said, "Kneel." Sebastian did so and Claude admired the view. Sebastian's back was arched and his legs were spread. That beautiful torso to him and a pair of crimson eyes looking over his pale white shoulder. Claude smirked as he removed his fingers and thrust into him. Sebastian cried out with each thrust, Claude was hitting his sweet spot mercilessly.

The truth was Sebastian had been thinking about Claude all day; however this was intense even by his standards. Claude nipped Sebastian's ear and whispered, "I love you." Sebastian couldn't contain his moans, which only excited Claude more. He thrust harder and deeper into Sebastian. The deeper he got the more Sebastian squeezed him, "Don't tighten up like that," he panted as he moved. Sebastian was covered in sweet, his skin glistened and he replied, "I can't." Claude was puzzled for a moment until he caught their reflection in the windows, Sebastian's eyes were wide open and his mouth hung open. His skin was covered in a light pink blush and Claude realized that his lover had truly lost his composure. Claude continued and touched Sebastian's hard on, "Claude I'm coming!" he cried between moans. Claude sped up he knew he was going to climax soon as well. He could feel Sebastian tightening around him, which made him throb. "Sebastian," he breathed, nothing mattered, work, the cat, or even the girl working in his study. All that mater was that moment, when the world went white and he heard Sebastian cry in ecstasy.

Claude opened his eyes to find Sebastian panting under him, "That was incredible," he whispered. Claude kissed the side of the smaller demons neck, his lips were soft and he licked the flesh beneath. "We aren't done yet," said Claude. Sebastian was confused until he noticed Claude was still very hard. His eyes widened and he commented, "This is going to take more than two or three rounds isn't it?"

Grell came flying into the dinning room and shouted, "What have you done with Sebastian!" Claude looked up from his work and responded, "Devoured him." Grell looked furious and glared at Claude, "You beast!" he shouted. Claude was about to yell at him when he got a phone call. "WILL!" he chimed and Claude sighed. If there was one thing he couldn't stand about Grell it was the fact that he was perhaps the biggest flirt he ever knew. Alex walked into the dinning room and blushed as soon as she saw Claude. "Sebastian?" she asked nervously. Claude knew instantly that she had heard everything, "Asleep, he won't be going to work today, I'll drive you," he said with an air of satisfaction. Alex nodded and picked up a pastry, "I need to grab my brief case I'll be back," he said. Alex watched as he walked away, she could still hear Sebastian's cry of ecstasy from the night before, and the many more which fallowed. Her blush grew deeper and she shook her head, she had no idea Sebastian could be that loud during sex.

Sebastian was lying on the bed, his entire body ached and felt as heavy as lead. He attempted to sit up to see who entered his room only to hiss in pain. Claude walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the smaller demon's side and whispered, "I'm off to work, just rest for today." Sebastian looked up at him and replied, "I forgot how much stamina you have when you're that upset." Claude didn't respond he simply kissed Sebastian's forehead and walked out of the room. He was completely satisfied with himself, Sebastian sighed and muttered, "You really are a beast Claude, but that was amazing. I really need to tease him more often."


	14. Chapter 14: Temptation

_Sebastian and Alex are working again at the photo shoot for "Fascination" however the models aren't doing what she imagined, so she makes a few adjustments. She get's the job done however the results are far from what would expect from a no name graphic designer. It becomes clear why Sebastian hired her._

_Grell and William have gone to see the mortician at the Yard, a rather unusual fellow who simply desires the Prim Laugh. Well he receives it however Grell spares no details of a blushing Sebastian as he attempts to understand why Sebastian didn't give him his cell number. One can only wonder what on earth Grell did to make Sebastian blush. _

_Claude finally decides it's time to get warrants for at least the accounts. Hannah does as he asks however she leaves an envelope on his desk, what's in it and where is Ronald?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Temptation**

There was a bright flash and the sound of a shutter closing, Alex stood behind the camera man. Her eyes were locked on the models and she called, and commented, "Sinful yet divine, is what I'm looking for." The photographer paused and asked, "what how is that possible?" Alex looked at him and walked onto the shoot. She gently extended her hand and said, "I'm going to position you, bear with it." The models looked confused as she moved them gently, her fingers wrapping around their wrists and the photographer stared. She was lost in concentration as she created the poses, it was as if she was a puppet master. He was fascinated by her movements and noticed how intently her boss watched her. Those red eyes locked on her every movement as though she was all he saw. The models were hesitant at first however they found themselves doing as she asked. There was something which drew them to do what ever she asked. She finished positioning the one man and slipped two fingers under his chin. "Look at me," she whispered. He did so and the camera man unconsciously took a shot. "You are a demon of the night and she is the one thing you can't have," she whispered. The model's heart beat quickened as he listened to her speak. "She isn't enchanting you, she fascinates you," Alex continued. The photographer watched the model's expression change from it's bright smile to a dark expression, it looked as though he was hungry. Alex leaned over and he smelt her shampoo as she whispered into his ear, "Tempt me." The model's gaze was locked on her as she turned her attention to the other man.

Her fingers wrapped around his wrists once again as she positioned him. He complied without a second through, her fingers glided over the suite and his hands. The model shivered and the photographer unconsciously shot another picture. Alex slipped her hands down his legs as she adjusted his feet, Sebastian smirked as he watched her gently move his chin to the desired angle. "Enchant me," she whispered to him and his gaze changed, it was hungry and the photographer shivered. Everyone on the set stared as she turned her attention to the woman. "May I?" Alex asked and the woman nodded curiously. Her fingers trailed down her arms as she extended the woman's hands to each man on either side. "Tease them, Intrigue them," she whispered as she finished the pose. The woman's gaze changed to a teasing flirtatious one, "Fascinate them," she whispered as she smiled. She smiled and tapped her chin with the pen, "Now take the shots," she said. The photographer took each shot and watched as each position changed slightly. Alex crossed her arms and watched as what she saw in the picture transformed. Sterling walked in and stared as the three moved elegantly. He had never seen those expressions on those models before. His mouth fell open as the woman sat on one of their knees lifted the man on the right's chin as she extended a hand to the one on the right.

Their expressions simply screamed, "Come on closer." Alex was pleased with the results of her minor adjustments and looked at the photographer; he was snapping as many shots as he could. "Whoa," whispered Sterling, he was standing next to Sebastian, who was watching the models move. They reminded him of demons in hell, "My god what are they imitating," asked Sterling. Sebastian smirked and looked at him, "Not god, I can assure you," responded Sebastian before he walked over to Alex. Sterling watched as he moved and stood beside her. Sterling grit his teeth and whispered, "She won't be yours much longer."

Grell and William opened the doors to the morgue at the yard. Standing over a dead body was a long gray haired man with sliver glasses on his nose and stitches running across his face. His long bangs covered his glasses but his long hair was tied back. He stood in a white lab coat and gave a massive grin. "Grell, William," he chimed, "How nice to see you." He took off his green gloves and looked at them. He had gotten out of the mortuary business and decided it was more enjoyable to aid in solving crimes. That and the corpses were more mutilated which gave him a bigger challenge of stitching them back together. "Well what can I do for you today?" he asked. William placed the glass jar on the table and pulled the cloth which he had wrapped it in off. "Oh my," he said. "Undertaker, what can you tell us?" asked William. The Undertaker looked up at him and commented, "Many things," and then walked away. This always annoyed William he knew what was coming next, however Grell always seemed to fall for it. "What?" asked Grell in confusion and the Undertaker smiled. "I'll have to call Sebastian won't I?" asked William. The Undertaker bounced and replied, "You have his cell number?" William nodded and whipped out his phone, "Aw why didn't he give it to me?" asked Grell as the Undertaker added it to his contacts list. They both looked up and responded, "Think about it." Grell began to ponder the reason.

"Could it be because I find his figure to be attractive?" he asked seriously. He then spun on his heel and muttered, "I mean he does have a wonderful waist, and those red eyes. Oh I would love to kindle the fire in them." He because more enthusiastic, "His commanding voice and those sweet words of confidence he gives," Grell sang and the Undertaker attempted to suppress his laughter. Sebastian was known for flinging insults at Grell for instance he asked Grell to commit suicide outside, so he wouldn't have to try to get the blood out of the carpet. "Maybe it's the time I took a picture of him doing it with Claude as a side dish?" he mused. The Undertaker was turning red and William shook his head, "I mean he seemed insecure, so I was going to assure him that even I did it but he didn't seem to want to listen," said Grell. The Undertaker lost it and began laughing hysterically, "I even tried giving him tips about how to make it more enjoyable," said Grell. William shook his head and the Undertaker was almost to the point of tears. The image of a flustered, embarrassed Sebastian, getting pointers from the red head was far too much. "You probably offered a photo of yourself as a side dish for him," said the Undertaker as he laughed. Grell sighed and responded, "No, it wasn't just one, it was multiple I have all of them too!" Grell whipped out his phone and began to show William, who naturally hit Grell with the book again. "That's just rich!" cried the Undertaker; he was on the floor and nearly in tears.

William cringed and asked, "Will that suffice for you comedic relief?" the Undertaker rose, there was a line of drool which emanated from the corner of his mouth down his chin as he said, "I believe so." Grell was completely confused as the Undertaker looked at the hand, "It's been well preserved, someone took great care to make sure that it would stay in prime condition," said the Undertaker. He looked at the hand and then to where the wrist would be. "I would have to open it to see what weapon was used, however I can tell you now, this isn't a decaying soul, well not only that is," he stated. William looked at him in confusion, Sebastian had been right there was something more to the stench which hung in the air. "From the looks of it it's cursed and has been used multiple times to find someone," said the Undertaker. Grell was confused and asked, "What?" The Undertaker nodded and responded, "Yup, who ever they were looking for was related by blood, they tried multiple times too to find them. That's what the stench is, it's the ruminants of a Shadow Summons." William adjusted his glasses, he remembered hearing about Shadow Summons, it was where a demon or sorcerer could conger the shadows of a person's past and use them to find a given person as long as they were related. In order for the summons to work, the item used to summon the shadows had to be connected to the person you were searching for through the strongest possible bond. Blood was the strongest of the bonds, very few could possibly trump it. "How long?" asked William and Undertaker shrugged. "I can't say precisely but years, there is a ton of residue on this thing, who ever it is they want to find this person really bad and I doubt it's good," said the Undertaker.

The afternoon was packed as Claude looked through the files, there had to be someway for him to get his hands on the account numbers and be able to use them in court. Baxton was beyond innocent, at this point that wasn't what really bothered him. Who ever was playing this game knew what they were doing, using a missing person's account to do this only raised more questions. "Even if I get the account they have been transferring the funds into after Baxton's it would point to the Campbells which would only cause problems, after all the account holders had been missing for the past 26 years and haven't shown their faces once," said Claude. This case seemed to get more ambiguous the more he learned. What little Hannah had found turned out to be useless after all, "Hannah," he called. She entered quietly and he looked up at her, "I need you to get your hands on several warrents requesting account information for the Baxton case," he said. He was about to take a sip of coffee when he realized it was cold. He sighed and got up, "If there is anyway we can prove he is innocent it's through those accounts," he continued as he poured another cup. Hannah nodded and asked, "I understand but why more than the one?" Claude turned to her, he couldn't tell her about the phone call, "A hunch," he replied. Hannah looked confused however she nodded and disappeared. He closed his eyes and was about to take a sip when he smelt it. His eyes narrowed as he placed the mug on the desk, that sickening scent from the rose had returned. It curdled his stomach to the point he didn't want the coffee. "What the?" he asked in confusion. He noticed a package which hadn't been there before and he called, "Hannah what's this?" She responded, "That was delivered for you while you were at lunch."

Claude picked the package up and slowly pulled his letter opener from the desk drawer. He hesitated and realized that he needed to put on gloves. In moments he had a pair of surgical gloves on and was sliding the letter opener across the edge. The smell filled the room and he nearly gagged, it was overwhelming. He tilted the envelope and watched shriveled rose petals roll out and bloody nails fall on the desk, along with a black jewelry box. He slowly opened it to find a pair of blue eyes looking at him. They were fresh and had been removed with precision. Claude picked up the phone and quickly called Ronald. He was supposed to be tracking the stench why didn't he warn him what was coming. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring before it was cut off. Something was wrong, Ronald didn't answer. "Where are you?" asked Claude in frustration as he called him again. Something was defiantly wrong.

There was a faint tap as water hit the concrete floor, it was cold and smelled of mold. "Ngh," uttered Ronald as he opened his eyes. He had no issues seeing in the dark, however there was an issue, his glasses were gone. "Crap father is going to kill me if I have to ask for another pair," he muttered. His head was throbbing and he realized he had been tied to a column. "What is going on here?" he asked in confusion. He had been bound by thick ropes and heard the distant click of heels in the background. "My my, looks like he's awake," said a voice. Ronald's eyes widened and he began wishing he didn't decide to track the scent on his own. "Who are you?" he asked, there was silence fallowed by laughter from more than just one person. He asked again and the laughter continued. He closed his eyes and shouted, "Enough!"


	15. Chapter 15: Missing

_The shoot has finally finished and Alex is exhausted. Sebastian leaves to get the car when Alex is found by an assistant from the shoot. He manages to insist that she come with him to get the rest of the images only to get kidnapped._

_Claude runs to protect Alex when he learns that five children from a high school have been snatched and recognizes one of the picture of the boys. Only it isn't the boy's face he recognizes but his eyes which he had received._

_William and Grell have finished with the Undertaker and have returned to the estate to find messages stating that not only is Ronald missing but several others as well._

_Will they be able to stop the ceremony in time? _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Missing**

Alex stretched slowly; she was exhausted from a long day of shooting. "That went really well," she said happily as she turned her attention to the photos on her tablet. "We have some phenomenal shots, I might change the main advertisement," she commented. Sebastian looked at the shot and nodded, it was of her sitting on the slightly more muscular models knee with her hand extended to the slender model on her left. Her eyes looked out at the camera and there was a charming smirk on her lips. Sebastian grinned and looked at Alex as she finished putting pins in the desired images. "Sterling was there," said Sebastian calmly. Alex paused and looked at him, "Sterling? He never attends shoots," she said. Sebastian smirked and continued, "He was enthralled by you, to the point he questioned where your inspiration came from." Alex blushed and looked away, Sebastian was well aware that he was the source of her inspiration. He enjoyed watching her create however he also was aware that even the greatest creators needed a little nudge. She sighed and looked at him, her eyes were drooping and he could tell she was tired, "I'll get the car, I have to return to the office for a minute and then we will head to the mansion," said Sebastian. Alex slowly took a seat on a barrier outside the building, "Okay," she responded brightly. Sebastian nodded and went to go get his car.

She pulled her tablet again and began looking through the photos, "Why did he select me for this project?" she mumbled. Sebastian had always made wonderful decisions which proved to be fruitful when it came to business. However by hiring her and having work one of the largest contracts of the firm she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. There was a click and Alex looked up, hovering over her was one of the assistance from the shoot. "Mike told me that you are missing shots," he said softly. Mike was the photographer they had used, he was known for always giving designers all the files before leaving. "That's odd he always just syncs them," she said as she got up. "Well apparently he missed a few, they got mixed with another shoot," he replied, she noticed how nervous he seemed and realized immediately he was worried about his job. She looked down the street and sighed, even though Sebastian had instructed her to stay put she couldn't leave those photos behind. It was only a simple trip back inside. "Alright, let's get them," she said slowly and she got up. The young man smiled and walked behind her, "Oh and one more thing," he began. Alex was looking down at her tablet to turn it off when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. One of them covered her mouth with a rag soaked in what smelled like Either. She struggled against his grip only to find herself getting dizzy and then passing out. The assistant smiled and said, "The Master would like to see you."

Claude was about to leave his office when he caught wind of what was on the television in the hallway, "Five children were kidnapped during a fire drill at Saint Mary's High School, here in London," said the reporter. Images of the five children appeared on the screen and he recognized the pair of blue eyes belonging to a young boy. "The fire drill had no been scheduled and it was believed to be a prank until white roses were found under the pulled switch," the reporter stated, "So far the police have no suspects." Claude glared and pulled his cell phone. In order to summon any demon five sacrifices were required before the sixth was executed. Each of the five represented the different points of the pentagram of Sebastian's seal. He knew that they had already started the process, and once more that they simply needed to get their hands on Alex. "Hello?" Sebastian answered he could hear the purr of the car's engine. "Five children have been kidnapped from Saint Mary's High School," said Claude as he took the stairs. "What?" asked Sebastian in shock as Claude flew down another flight of stairs. "It would seem that they are going to attempt to summon you again," said Claude, "Where are you?" He could hear the click of the directional and Sebastian responded, "In front of the studio Alex was exhausted so I was going to get the car," there was a pause. Claude flew down another flight and asked, "What?" Sebastian responded quickly, "She's gone. There isn't a sign of her anywhere." Claude took off his glasses and flung himself over the railing so he would fall strait to the floor bellow. The air rushed by and he landed with a light tap. "That makes two," said Claude. There was silence and Claude explained, "Ronald is missing too, I can't get a hold of Grell and William but they left to see their friend at the Yard."

He could tell Sebastian was furious as he responded smoothly, "Claude, do you have any idea where they might be?" Claude walked across the lobby and replied, "No." He was silent as he waited for a reply from Sebastian, "It looks like once again someone has touched something that's mine," he replied coldly before hanging up. Claude knew how possessive Sebastian was when it came to his masters, Ciel Phantomhive was the perfect example of this. However he wasn't contracted to her, "What on earth is driving you my love?" he whispered before slipping the phone in his pocket. He shook his head, now wasn't the time for him to question what was driving his lover, he had to try and find Alex. She was the last piece they needed to complete the summons.

Sebastian parked his car and was quick to get out, he had to find her. It would be the autumn solstice which meant it was the prime time to summon a demon. "Where are you," he muttered as he darted down the street in search of her scent. He was thankful for one thing about that shoot, she had accidently spilt the perfume on her slacks which gave her a different scent. Since it wasn't released it would be impossible for anyone to imitate. He darted down a series of allies, as he went the scent got stronger until he had reached a dead end. He looked around quickly, the perfume was at it's strongest yet he couldn't find her. He was about to leave when something white caught his eye, it was the dress shirt she had been wearing earlier and her slacks. Her abductor had stripped her and now he had no way of finding her. Sebastian growled in frustration as he jumped over the wall and darted across the roof tops back to his car. If he hadn any chance in finding her, he needed to return to his home.

Grell and William had returned from the yard back to the mansion when William checked his phone. "Hmm?" he muttered as he put in his pin and held the phone up to his ear. Williams's blue and green eyes widened as he listened to the messages. "Grell we have to go," said William urgently. He grabbed his death scythe and looked at the red head shigami. "William I know you are attractive but I had no idea you saw me like that," said Grell as he attempted to wrap his hands around William. "No, we have to help the demons," he shouted. Grell pulled back and asked, "We have been helping them haven't we?" William adjusted his glasses and replied, "Five children have been kidnapped, Alex is missing as well and Ronald is not answering his cell. Claude has been trying to reach him for the past hour." Grell froze as he attempted to understand what was going on, "You mean to tell me that who ever is trying to kill her is going to succeed if we don't help?" he asked. William nodded and Grell pulled out his death scythe, "Let's go then," he responded.

The engine roared as Sebastian shifted into sixth, he was driving at a speed which was considered reckless for even a demon. The car hugged the road as he zipped through another corner. He had to find them in time. "Please be safe," he muttered as he flew into the driveway. Sebastian slammed on breaks when he spotted Grell and William. "We heard, and have decided to do what ever you ask," said William. Sebastian looked at Grell who nodded and replied, "Who ever threatens Sebastian is a threat to us." Sebastian gave a firm nod before parking. In seconds he was out of the car and running up the stairs into the foyer. "I need to locate her, she should still have her cell phone," said Sebastian he was about to open a new window when he noticed and orange phone on the table. He sighed and responded, "A trace would be useless we know where it is." Grell walked over and picked up the phone before asking, "What now?" Sebastian looked flustered, the only way he could find Ciel so quickly was because of the contract.

Claude realized after a moment that the best way to find her was to fallow that awful stench, even if his stomach didn't agree with him as he chased it. In moments he was sprinting through allies, careful to remain in the shadows as he moved. His heart was pounding, if he couldn't reach her not only would kids die to fulfill their selfish desires but Sebastian would be heart broken. He remembered the day he collected Ciel's soul, once he had finished his meal he was in tears. It was the first time he had ever seen his lover weep. He couldn't bear seeing those crimson beads travel down his face again. He picked up pace and came to the sudden realization that he was heading toward an old glass factory. It wasn't far from the hospital and he began to wonder what on earth was going on. The sun was sinking bellow the horizon and he realized that time was more precious than ever. He couldn't afford them to begin the ritual, it took a great deal of time to complete however if finished there would be chaos.

He skidded as he rounded the corner, the sun was bellow the horizon and the moon was becoming visible. "I'm running out of time," he muttered when he noticed a pair of people in midnight blue robes with violet stoles and golden emblems on them. In seconds he had leapt our of sight and was perched on the roof of the building. "They finally found her," said one of them, Claude recognized the voice immediately, it was Rodger Fulton from a toy company he had represented. "It took them long enough," replied his companion, another voice he would know anywhere the general surgeon of the hospital near by Richard Wilcox. "She really is beautiful, it was a shame we were unable to complete the ritual before," said Fulton. Wilcox nodded and slowly opened the door, "Why was she selected anyway?" Fulton asked. Wilcox smiled and replied, "Didn't you know? She was given to us as a gift by a man who claimed to have purchased her from a woman." Claude froze, she was sold and then given to them as a gift. "Why is she so important though?" asked Fulton and Wilcox laughed. "You really don't know about that girl do you, did you really think she was a peasant?" Fulton fell silent as Wilcox continued, "She's the sole heir of the Campbell estate, the fox as she has been called." Claude knew this after fallowing the information he had been given by Damien but he had no idea what they were saying. "The fox?" asked Fulton in confusion, foxes were usually hunted, why her majesty would want one in her court was a mystery. "Campbell replaced the queen's guard dog, the late Phantomhives. A clever and sly lord from Essex, who was trust worthy only to the queen, even if he was hunted by her dogs. Secretly he would work in the shadows to keep the demons at bay," said Wilcox, "He was the most powerful man in the court, yet now no one knows where he is." Fulton stared and whispered, "He vanished after the accident?" Wilcox nodded and said, "Now then let's get inside."


	16. Chapter 16: The Reality of the Nightmare

_Claude has managed to locate Alex, however he has to slip in with out anyone noticing him. He manages to do so but realizes how quickly time is fleeting as they finish the first five sacrifices and prepare to finish the summoning by sacrificing Alex. _

_Sebastian has managed to locate Claude but runs into a barrier around the factory. Can he get in before something horrible happens to Alex? _

_Who else is playing this deadly game and is Claude going to get more than he bargained for?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Reality of the Nightmare**

Claude knew this after fallowing the information he had been given by Damien but he had no idea what they were saying. "The fox?" asked Fulton in confusion, foxes were usually hunted, and why her majesty would want one in her court was a mystery. "Campbell replaced the queen's guard dog, the late Phantomhives. A clever and sly lord from Essex, who was trust worthy only to the queen, even if he was hunted by her dogs. Secretly he would work in the shadows to keep the demons at bay," said Wilcox, "He was the most powerful man in the court, yet now no one knows where he is." Fulton stared and whispered, "He vanished after the accident?" Wilcox nodded and said, "Now then let's get inside."

The door clicked as it closed and Claude jumped off the roof, he slowly reached for the door and realized that this was a horrible idea, since it was the main entrance. He looked up and noticed a window missing on the third floor. Once again he leapt in the air and climbed up the side of the building. He reached the window and slipped through it quietly. The floor was covered with dust and cobwebs hung from the ceiling like lace. "Perhaps now is the best time to embrace my true form," he whispered before pulling his cell phone out and putting it on mute. He could transform with everything one but the cell phone. For some reason modern technology didn't work well when he was trying to transform. The cell phone sat on and old work bench, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, the human form people saw was an illusion the form which was truly his had eight legs and many eyes. He slowly exhaled and opened his eyes, he was no longer the dashing tall man but a massive gold and black spider. He sighed as he slowly grew smaller, it would be very bad for him to be seen as a massive tarantula, he would have to settle for a smaller size.

From bellow he could hear chanting and the screams of innocent children. He crawled through a crack in the floor boards and slowly stepped into the web of another spider. The other spider was about to challenge him when it backed off. Claude ignored this and watched from above as they completed the branding of the children. The glass dome which had covered the roof was clean and he could see the moon moving across the sky. "How can I stop this?" he whispered.

Sebastian glared in frustration he had been trying to contact Claude for the past hour, both with his cell phone and through their bond. Claude and Sebastian were bound together as lovers, which meant they could communicate long distance unless something had occurred. He paused and looked at William, "How far did Ronald get?" he asked. William paused and looked at Grell, "East London, however they must have moved by then," he replied. East London had factories however it wasn't what he was looking for, "A red herring," he whispered as he typed Claude's number in the phone. "What does a fish have to do with it?" asked Grell in confusion. Sebastian started the search and responded, "When training dogs for the hunt, they would drag a red herring on the ground and get the dogs to track it. Later they would introduce the scent of the fox and have the dogs chase that. However there was a twist," he paused and smirked. "Another man would run out with a herring and drag it across the ground prior to the release of the fox, even though the dogs had been introduced to the scent of the fox, some were fooled into fallowing that of the herring," he said. William paused and whispered, "If that was a distraction, what did it prove?" Sebastian looked up at him and asked seriously, "Did anyone notice he was missing until Claude tried to call him?"

Grell replied after a moment, "No we would have been told right away if it was believed he was in danger." Sebastian nodded and his red eyes narrowed, "That was the point, to make him seem to disappear," he said. William shuddered the thought of a fellow shigami vanishing was frightening. "How?" asked Grell, he swept a strand of his red hair out of his eyes. "A barrier and a strong one too," replied Sebastian. He looked at the screen and notice it had finally come up with Claude's location. "An old glass factory?" asked William, he leaned on the desk and got closer so he could read the text. Sebastian paused and said, "Why would Claude be there, unless," he paused and looked at Grell. "Ronald was fallowing the stench wasn't he?" he asked. Grell nodded and responded, "Yeah he complained about getting nauseous from how strong it was when he came across it." Sebastian sighed and responded, "He fell for the herring, and Claude may have as well." William shook his head and leaned on the desk, "I doubt it, he isn't as dumb as Ronald." Sebastian sighed and responded, "Let's hope not."

Alex opened her eyes slowly; she could smell wax and felt metal fetters on her hands and feet. "No," she whispered as he eyes widened with terror. "This has to be a dream, it must be," she said hastily. Her heart was pounding and she realized she was in a white dress. She crawled to the front of the cage and came to the realization this wasn't one of her nightmares at all. In fact it was as if her nightmare became reality, the floor was marked with the pentagram again and she could smell blood. Candles were placed in the candelabras and she could hear the chanting of their participants. "Let me out!" she screamed and the room went still. Each of the robed figured turned to her, she could feel their eyes on her. It was as though she had stopped time, none of them moved save the mast of the ceremony. "Welcome back my dear," he said, she shivered this voice was different from the one she heard years ago. The midnight blue robbed figure approached and stood before her, his hood was up and she could see his stole was a different color entirely it was blood red. Her eyes adjusted and she stared in horror, the stole wasn't always red, it had been stained that. "We've been searching for you so long," he continued. Alex stumbled back and scooted to the back of the cage.

She closed her eyes and began to wish she had gone with Sebastian. If only she had insisted on going with him to fetch the car then she wouldn't be here. "Stay away," she hissed as her eyes flew open. The master laughed and gestured behind him. Standing covered in blood was what was left of a boy, his eyes had been removed and he was covered with lashings. His beating was worse than hers was, "It will be over soon," he cooed as the cage top was lifted from the floor. Alex sprang to her feet and attempted to run when the master grabbed her. "Let me go," she shouted in protest as she squirmed. The master laughed and cooed, "You're much stronger than before perhaps it was better to left you age a little." Alex shivered and spotted a dagger on the table. It's golden hilt was close to her hand, just a step away. She glared and responded, "I'm not a wine, I'm a person!" as she grabbed the dagger. Without hesitation she stabbed him, the master released her and hollered, "After her," as she dashed out of the room.

Claude crawled along the walls as quickly as he could to reach her side, however he didn't take into account one thing. The massive factory was like a maze, furnaces every where along with shelves and racks. It reminded him of the labyrinth at the Turancy manor.

Sebastian, Grell and William had arrived at the old glass factory. They heard a loud scream and Sebastian recognized it, "Alex." His eyes narrowed and flickered a violent purple. Grell stared at the wall behind Sebastian, a massive shadow of black had appeared and he stuttered, "Um Sebastian you're demoning." Sebastian glared at him and Grell jumped, sure he had attacked Sebastian a number of times with his death syth however he wouldn't dare anger Sebastian when his self control was slipping. He was well aware that Sebastian could kill him easily. He sprinted to the door only to be sent flying backward. Grell stared in shock as Sebastian landed on his feet. He had never seen that occur, Sebastian was always able to enter. "Someone put up a barrier," whispered Sebastian. Grell responded, "Who on earth could put a barrier up to prevent you from getting in?" Sebastian was getting more and more agitated, he didn't know the answer but it occurred to him that not only Alex was inside but Claude as well. If anything were to happen to Claude there was hell to be paid. Grell stepped back as the shadow got even bigger.

Her feet hurt from running across the floors with bear feet, dust and glass fragments were every where. "I have to find the exit," she muttered as she turned down another hallway. It was dark and she could hear her captors' foot steps as they chased her. They grew closer and closer, which made her heart pound even more. She hadn't been able to find an exit. All of the doors and windows had been boarded up. "Someone, help me," she whispered in fear as she darted down another hallway. She sprinted until she ran into something hard, "I found you," the voice chimed. Her eyes widened and she looked up, she knew this voice, it belonged to her captor from so many years ago. He had a pair of cold gray eyes and silver hair, he reminded her a lot of Sterling. She stumbled backward and screamed in terror as he twisted her arm behind her back. "It would be a shame to injure such a beautiful prize," he whispered, his very touch made her skin crawl.

Claude finally found her in the maze and jumped off the wall. In moments he had turned into his human form. He was clad in black as always, however his glasses were still gone. "Release her," he commanded. The man looked at him and commanded, "Who are you?" Alex recognized the voice instantly and looked over her shoulder, a smile of relief swept across her face. "Claude Faustus," he replied as he took a step closer. The man held a knife against her throat and said, "Take another step and she dies." Claude sighed, his poker face was in tact yet there was an ominous tone to his voice as he replied, "Wouldn't that be anti-productive?" The man winced and pushed the tip of the blade into her neck, Alex could feel the sharp cold steel blade poking into her. The group rounded the corner with lights in hand and the man laughed, "It's too late now, you should have run when you had the chance." Claude smirked and Alex shivered, his eyes flickered purple as he retorted, "Correction, you were the one who should have run when you had a chance." Her eyes widened and she heard multiple screams as Claude attacked them. "What in god's name is that?" asked the man as he held her still. Claude approached when he stepped into the light and Alex stared, his attire was perfect save a streak of blood on his left cheek. "I wasn't created in his image," replied Claude and the man's eyes widened. He took a step back, his grip on Alex was still tight, "You are a demon?" he asked. Claude's signature smirk returned, he no longer looked board in fact he looked entertained which was even more frightening.

Ronald shouted angrily, "What's with these people, shigami are just as important!" He struggled against the ropes again; his death scythe was also missing. "I completely agree," said Sebastian. Ronald jumped and cried, "Sebastian! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sebastian smiled and took a silver knife from his pocket and cut the ropes. "It took a bit but I managed to get past the barrier," he said with a note of triumph in his voice. "You're slacking off Knox," said a commanding voice and Ronald turned. "William is Grell with you?" he asked. William nodded and Ronald heard a rustle. "I have something for you," he said as Ronald noticed his vision clear. William had brought his spare pair of glasses, "Thank god I bought a spare," he breathed. He noticed the black shadow behind Sebastian and he instantly regretted being able to see. Ronald stood up and said, "I can't find my scythe it was taken along with my glasses." William frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose, he was about to say something when he heard a choir of screams in the distance. "It would appear Claude is trying to protect her," said William, he felt his book get slightly heavier. Grell looked at him and noticed the side of Sebastian's mouth twitch. He was clearly annoyed and Grell said, "Go, he needs you." Sebastian nodded and sprinted out of the room, even though they had been attempting to summon him, he still had to save Claude.

Silver wear was scattered every where and Claude lunched at the man. His movement was so quick Alex didn't even see it, however clearly her captor had. She had been flung to the floor and she looked up to see a spray of red. Claude had ripped the man's head clear off his neck, her eyes widened and Claude shouted, "Run! I can hold them off, just run!" Alex nodded and took off while Claude turned his attention to another group of attackers. She found herself standing back at the alter. All of the other kids were dead and she looked around cautiously. "You always did have powerful friends," commented the master. Alex turned to him and stared, his hood was off and she trembled, "You're Sterling's secretary Atriums," she whispered. He smirked and took a step closer, "Actually I'm his brother," he said coolly. He did have silver hair but his eyes were green, it was an unnerving combination, "You have no idea how long we've been chasing you," he continued. Alex stumbled back when she noticed a sword in his hand. It glistened in the light and she began to tremble even more violently. "Claude," she muttered as she attempted to run. Atriums snapped his fingers and she was grabbed by a pair of men. "Put her on the alter," he commanded, "Hold her down so that I may finish." The pair did so and Alex attempted to get away.

Atriums slipped her out of the dress and smiled, all the marks they had given her before were there. The lashing she received had turned into scars and he smirked and he slowly ran his finger over them. "Finally, I'll have what I desire," he whispered as he raised the dagger over his head. Alex looked up at the glistening silver blade and screamed, "Claude!" The dagger was slicing through the air when she caught a glimpse of silver fly over her head and hit Atriums in the chest. "I told you to release her," said a very agitated Claude, his voice was deeper than before. She turned her head and noticed his eyes were no longer golden but a rich purple with black slits. Airtimes stared in shock, blood streamed through his robe and down his chin as he fell backward. Claude stood next to her and removed his jacket. Alex was trembling as he draped it over her. "It's alright let's return home," he said softly. She snuggled into the jacket and was about to say thank you when a voice rang, "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Claude's head snapped in the direction the voice emanated and Alex stared. A giant black snake had appeared on the floor, it had blue violet eyes and Claude froze. "What do you want?" he asked. The snake hissed and replied, "You're death." Alex shuddered the voice cut through her like knives and she watched as the snake changed into a woman with long black hair, her blue violet eyes were large and she had soft facial features. "Lucie, Hannah's older sister," said Claude. She smiled and replied, "I heard you hired my sweet Hannah." Claude glared, he had hired Hannah because of her work at the Turancy estate, he didn't think her sister was coming back into this. "It's been a while Lucie," said Claude coldly. Lucie smiled and responded, "My darling sister was abused by that brat and you did nothing, my sweet and loving sister." Claude was silent and was quick to stand between Lucie and Alex. "I did my best to protect them," he responded flatly. Lucie glared and took a step forward, "You did nothing," she spat.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm going to avenge my little sister," she chimed as she lifted a long green sword. Claude felt his breath catch, "Leviathan," he whispered. Hannah was its sheath the last time he had seen that sword was when he was forced to duel with Sebastian. "I'm going to enjoy this," she chimed as she flew at him with the sword.


	17. Chapter 17: Embrace

_Hannah's sister Lucie has arrived on the scene with Leviathan in her hands. Will Claude be able to fend her off or will he die in the process. Sebastian finally breaks through the barrier to find his lover on the floor covered in blood. Did he make it in time to save him or will he end up planning a funeral?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do now own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Embrace**

Claude jumped out of the way and blocked her kick. She was a better fighter than Hannah she didn't have to use guns. Lucie grinned wickedly as she spun and slashed his shoulder. Claude attempted to get out of the way but felt the sword slash his skin. He hissed and began to wish that Sebastian was there. He jumped back and clutched his shoulder; she smiled brightly as she lunched at him. Normal swords hurt however Leviathan was beyond painful, it was excruciating. She swung at him again and slashed his chest. He reached through his bond with Sebastian desperately. Demons didn't get married; however they could bind each other. This bond enabled them to feel each other and contact one another.

Lucie laughed and Claude did a back flip to avoid her next attack, "What's the matter Claude, can't fight back?" she asked. He smirked and responded, "We're fighting? I thought you and I were dancing." Lucie glared and took another swipe at him, this time she managed to slash the back of his knee. Claude was dizzy with pain as he fell to the floor. Alex watch in horror as the woman loomed over him, "Well you aren't half the demon you use to be huh?" she said. She took the tip of the sword and tipped his head up, "Pity it feels like you aren't even trying," she whispered. She was about to deliver the final blow when was sent flying backward. Sebastian's crimson eyes had turned a brilliant purple and his demonic aura was flickering. Claude slowly collapsed on the floor, his head was spinning and he couldn't stay awake anymore.

Sebastian looked down at his lover and saw red, he was furious. He looked at Lucie and noticed the sword. His eyes narrowed and he smirked darkly. Lucie jumped back and shuddered, "You," she whispered. Sebastian looked at Alex and said, "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I saw to." Alex nodded and closed them, he then turned to her. She stared as he slowly transformed into his demonic form. "No please, don't," she cried. There was silence and the sound of blood hitting the wall. "I told you once before in the past, to keep your hands off my mate," said Sebastian darkly.

Grell stared in shock; he had never seen Sebastian's true form however he couldn't stop himself from shaking. William was silent and he looked over at Alex who still had her eyes closed, he noticed Claude's jacket which was covering her and looked at the demon on the floor. "Open them," he whispered. Alex was hesitant and slowly opened them to find the three shigami standing in front of where Lucie had been. Sebastian was on the floor, he was cradling his unconscious lover in his arms. "You're safe," he whispered as he kissed his forehead. Alex slowly got off the alter and walked over to them. She watched Sebastian stroke Claude's hair and blood red tears stained his cheeks. "Is he okay?" she asked hesitantly. Sebastian looked up at her and responded, "He will be, it's going to take some time though." Alex was relieved to hear that and watched as Sebastian carried his lover in his arms. Although Claude was bigger than himself he made it look easy. His eyes were still purple but his demonic aura had settled down. "I can't believe they put up a barrier," said Grell. William walked over to the mutilated body and pulled out the green sword, "What I find even more amazing is that Sebastian managed to break through it, he couldn't at first but I've never seen him that angry before," said William. Grell nodded and pointed to Ronald's glasses and death scythe which had been near the alter. "He never used magic like that around Ciel; then again Ciel didn't allow it," said Grell. William nodded and noticed the look of shock on Alex's face. "Are you alright?" asked William. Alex looked up and nodded, "Just tired, I haven't slept in a while," she responded. William sighed and held out his arm, "It's the least I can do," he muttered. Grell whistled as Alex took his arm and William responded, "Don't go there." The three left leaving Ronald behind.

He looked about the room, he felt as though there were another pair of eyes watching him. Yet there wasn't a thing, "Hurry up Ronald, Sebastian wants to get home," called Grell. Ronald hollered, "Yeah," he hesitated and then left the room. Once he had gotten outside he watched Sebastian's eyes glow again only this time a fire was kindled. "What are you doing?" asked Ronald in a panic. Sebastian looked at him and responded, "Erasing evidence, everyone was killed, not even the children were alive when we arrived." Alex shuddered; to think she was the only survivor again terrified her. "Let's go home," said Sebastian, she though he was talking to Claude when she noticed his crimson eyes locked on her. She smiled and nodded as she fallowed Sebastian home.

Sebastian carried him up the stairs and placed him on the bed in the master bedroom. He had treated Claude's wounds many times, however, he had never been injured to this extent before. He could remember how his heart was breaking when he saw his lover injured on the floor. Sebastian slowly removed his tattered clothing; his blood had soaked through his once white shirt. After a moment he removed his pants and began cleaning his wounds. He hissed when he realized how deep they were, "Simply disinfecting them isn't going to be enough," he whispered. He opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a silver case, nestled in it was a spool of bronze thread. He had learned over the years how to treat Claude's wounds, in order to do so properly he had special thread created which would ensure that no scar would be left behind. "Why did you have to get cut so deeply," he whispered as he began to lick the wounds. His tongued caressed each injury as he generously coated them in saliva. Claude was breathing but barely, which concerned him. He had never seen his lover in such a state before. After a moment he threaded the needle and began stitching the lacerations closed. Each stitch was perfectly spaced, he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't noticed Alex had entered and was sitting on the bed. "Will he be alright?" she asked, he continued stitching. "Yes, he will be," he said softly as he pulled the thread to tighten the knot and then clipping the thread with a pair of golden scissors. Alex watched as he drew another piece of thread, it glistened in the moonlight and she noticed how attentive he was being.

Alex could tell he was hurting and simply sat silently on the bed. She was unsure of what to do, he was in pain and knew the look of sadness in his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she watched Sebastian's fingers move smoothly. He completed sewing the next long gash and looked at her, "You're welcome, get some sleep you've had a rough day," said Sebastian. Alex shook her head and whispered, "He was injured protecting me, if there's anything I can do." Sebastian sighed and looked at her; his gaze had softened after a moment. "Help me turn him on his side and I'll put the stitches in the back of his knee," said Sebastian. Alex nodded and gently did as he asked, she watched Sebastian lick the wound, he paused and smiled, "He doesn't need stitches, but it will need to be wrapped," he breathed. Alex held gauze out to him and Sebastian slowly took them. He was gentle as he pressed them against the wound. He slowly wrapped it in tape and nodded. Alex turned him back over and noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes. "Good night," she whispered. Sebastian nodded and watched Alex leave.

Sebastian slipped into a pair of boxers and pajama shirt; he left Claude nude as he slipped into bed. The smaller demon slowly placed Claude's head in his lap and whispered, "That was reckless." His crimson eyes were filled with love and affection as he slipped his fingers in Claude's curly hair. Claude's head rested in his lap as it had the say he proved that he could snuggle like a cat. His other hand rested on Claude's shoulder as he continued to touch his hair. "You're finally back in my arms," he whispered. Claude stirred a little and looked up at him; he smiled weakly after he realized he was in Sebastian's lap. "I thought I felt soft feathers brush my skin," he whispered. His golden eyes were calm and tranquil. Sebastian continued to stroke his hair, Claude felt his hand brush his cheek and he closed his eyes. "I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again," he whispered, and Sebastian paused.

"Let's not think of what could have happened," said Sebastian as he cradled Claude's head in his lap. Those crimson orbs seemed to be locked on Claude's face as he whispered, "I can assure you if you left me alone I would fallow you." Claude slowly reached up and touched Sebastian's cheek, he felt the dampness under his fingers and asked, "You cried for me?" Sebastian was silent as he bent over and kissed Claude's forehead. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered, "Never go beyond my reach." Claude noticed the pain in Sebastian's voice and he slowly sat up, "Sebastian," he whispered. His hand rested on Sebastian's cheek and he slowly kissed him. Claude's tongue trailed along Sebastian's lower lip, and Sebastian slowly parted his lips. Claude's tongue slipped in and the pair let their tongues mingle for a moment.

Sebastian pulled back and whispered, "I love you." Claude smiled and responded, "I know." Sebastian slowly pushed Claude back down and leaned against the head board, "Sleep," he cooed. Claude nuzzled into his lap and slowly drifted to sleep, as Sebastian watched him through the night.


	18. Chapter 18: Puzzle Pieces

_The night has finally ended and Claude feels like getting intimate, however he doesn't count on a certain redhead shinigami to get in the way._

_The Undertaker arrives at the mansion along with Ronald Knox and William T. Spears. They take the time to discuses what's been going on. It isn't until the morning they put the puzzle pieces and realize that the game is no where near its end. In fact it's only just beginning. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Puzzle Pieces**

Sebastian stretchered and looked down at Claude, he was still fast asleep and Sebastian snickered. "You have no idea how cute you are," he whispered before quietly shifting Claude off his lap. Claude stirred a little and Sebastian slipped out of the night shirt and boxers, he wanted to get changed. Claude opened his eyes and smirked. Sebastian's slender figured was an arms length away. He admired Sebastian's neck, it was beautiful and he noticed the bites he'd given him had faded. Claude slowly sat up and smiled. Sebastian heard the sheets behind him rustle as Claude got up. "You held me in your arms all night," he whispered in Sebastian's ear as he wrapped his arms around him. "Now you're running away?" he asked curiously. Sebastian smirked and touched Claude's arm. "I was going to make coffee," he whispered, Claude ignored him and pressed a kiss to his neck. His warm lips made Sebastian tremble, "You're knee," he stuttered as Claude's tongue trailed down his neck. His hot breath caressed Sebastian's skin and made him shiver. "Healed," Claude replied. Sebastian felt Claude tighten his grip on him. He was aware that Claude healed quickly however he always worried about him. "Let's go back to bed," whispered Claude gently.

Sebastian shivered again, he disliked it when he used that soft tone with him. "Claude," he whispered happily as he closed his eyes. Claude's hands traveled down his chest, gently caressing each curve as they moved. Sebastian bit his lip and leaned on Claude. He could feel Claude's lips form a smirk on his skin. His touch was as light as a butterfly's kiss, which made it all the more intense. "I surrender," he gasped as Claude pinched his nipples. "Take me to bed," he whispered as he turned to Claude.

Claude was smirking as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's. It was hot and wet as their tongues danced. One of Claude's hands grasped Sebastian's waist as his other hand gripped his head. Both were completely lost in their own world. A hot and sweet place where they would wrap their arms around each other and enjoy the moment. "My, so hot and heavy in the morning, ne? Seba-chan?" asked a familiar voice. The pair froze and looked at the bed. Lying on it was the redhead shinigami. Claude turned red, "Wow now I completely understand why you love him Seba-chan, he's quite big ne?" said Grell. Claude realized that Grell had full view of not only himself but Sebastian as well. Sebastian strode over to him, as Claude pulled his robe hastily from the chair. Grell whistled and said, "I would love to be impaled by that hunk." Sebastian was standing before him and Grell got an eye full of Sebastian as well. "Both of you are so wonderful, I wouldn't even mind having a three some," said Grelly. Sebastian was beyond furious, he smiled sweetly and said, "Grell, get out." Grell froze and began trembling, Sebastian's smile was the one thing which honestly scared him. Claude noticed the trembling shinigami and sighed, the power of Sebastian's smile was to never be underestimated. "Aw Sebastian he's large enough for us to share," said Grell as he pouted.

In moments Grell was flying across the room, he slowly got up to hear the sound of knives slicing the air. "AH!" he screeched as the knives stuck a few meters from his head in the wall. Sebastian's aim had always been better than Claude's and he knew it. "I suggest you run," said Claude with a grin. Grell was quick to jump off the floor and dart out the hallway. Sebastian was in a pair of pants and darted after him. Claude was left standing in the bed room alone; he had never seen Sebastian put on his pants that fast. "Grell you're dead!" screamed Sebastian. Claude listened to a loud crash as shrill scream filled the air. Claude winced as he heard another series of crashes fallowed by a symphony of screams. "I'm going to have to clean all of that up, aren't I?" he muttered as he got dressed.

He loved Sebastian but when he got that angry there was little stopping him from ripping the person, or in this case thing, apart.

Alex was sitting at the dinning room table, when she saw a flash of red zip by fallowed by silver blades. Instinctively she ducked under the table and watched a furious Sebastian fling another knife. "Whoa," she whispered she had never seen him this angry before. Grell darted to the foyer and was about to open the door when Ronald threw it open, causing the door to hit Grell in the face. Sebastian had thrown another handful of silverware and Ronald stared as it stuck in the door. "Good morning to you too," said Ronald as he entered. Sebastian stood there and looked at the floor. "Oh come on Sebastian it's only a little mud it is raining after all," said Ronald. After a moment he realized that Sebastian wasn't looking at the mud on his shoes at all but his sempai unconscious on the floor. "Oh," said Ronald, "should we move it?" Sebastian smirked and picked Grell up like a sack of potatoes. "May I take your coat?" he asked with a smile. Ronald handed it to him hesitantly and watched as Sebastian threw Grell in the closet and hung his coat. Sebastian closed the door quietly and clapped his hands together. Ronald noticed the look of satisfaction on Sebastian's face and asked, "That's it?" Sebastian smirked and replied, "That's it." He then spun on his heel and walked away.

Alex was sitting at the table and noticed a rather pleased Sebastian walk by. He was still shirtless and she could see all of his muscles. Sebastian scratched his head and walked by Claude who was in his suite. He sighed and draped a pale blue dress shirt over Sebastian's shoulders. He grinned and whispered, "Only I'm allowed to see you like that." Sebastian smirked and slipped into the shirt. He loved it when Claude got possessive, "Then you can't either." Claude laughed and Sebastian grinned. "I hate to interrupt this sickly sweet show but I do not have an interest in applying for over time," said William. Sebastian and Claude looked over at him.

William pushed his glasses up his nose and they noticed the sincerity in his eyes. Sebastian was about to sit at the table when he heard the door bell ring. "That must be Phil, Alex are you ready to go?" he asked. Alex looked up and nodded, "Good Phil will be driving you to work, I have business here to attend to," said Sebastian. She nodded and got up, Sebastian watched as she walked by and went to the foyer. Phil was standing there and smiled, "I'll be in the office later," said Sebastian. Phil nodded and walked out said, "Come on even if he is your boss you still have to be on time." Alex smiled and fallowed him out the door.

A moment passed and Sebastian watched as a black car pulled up. In moments the long silver haired Undertaker stepped out. "It's been a while," said Sebastian as he moved aside. The Undertaker entered and replied, "A very long time, I didn't expect you to make contact after the earl's death." The Undertaker handed Sebastian his long black coat, he had his nails trimmed now and Sebastian noticed the various changes he had made to his appearance. Even though his hair was still long, his nails he been trimmed and his attire was much more tidy. "Times have changed," said the Undertaker coolly as he watched Sebastian open the closet. He noticed the red lump at the bottom and snickered, "Clearly they haven't changed as much as I thought," he said. Sebastian sighed and responded, "Well it would be too strange if everything changed at once, no?" The Undertaker reached into the closet and grabbed the redhead's coat. "I suppose," he muttered with a large goofy grin across his face. "Where are the others?" he asked after a moment and Sebastian nodded. "This way," he said as he lead the Undertaker into the dinning room.

Ronald, William and Claude were sitting at the table. "It seems you've gotten the gang back together but your lover is with us as well," said Undertaker as he took a seat. Sebastian sat beside Claude and noticed Grell stumble in. He was about to make a comment until he noticed the tone in the room. "We now know who was behind the incidents," said William with a note of finality. The Undertaker poured himself a cup of tea and said, "Not quite." Grell hesitantly sat next to the Undertaker and asked, "What do you mean, that demon had to be behind it." The Undertaker took a sip and commented, "She didn't have the experience or the power to use that hand as a tool." Sebastian nodded and Ronald simply looked down at his coffee. "But she had that big sword," said Grell and William slowly rose from his chair. He reached beside him and placed the sword on the table, "You mean this?" he asked cautiously. Claude and Sebastian looked at the shinigami, "You brought it back, it must be resheathed before it looses it's power," said Claude. He had plenty experience of handeling and taking care of that sword however he never expected it to be sitting on his dinning room table. "Hannah is the sheath for that sword," he said. The Undertaker paused and looked at Claude, "They how did Lucie get the sword?" he asked.

Claude froze he hadn't thought about that, Hannah had to have allowed Lucie to pull it. His golden eyes narrowed and he whispered, "I haven't told you everything." Sebastian looked at him, an expression of confusion was on his face. "The three cases I've been working on are all connected to this incident," he said. William had been looking at his book when his head snapped up, "Three cases?" he asked. Claude nodded and continued, "It appears that the money Baxton had been charged with stealing was being sent to another bank account, one in Litchenstien." Sebastian poured himself another cup of coffee and asked, "Who did the account belong to?" Claude took off his glasses and replied, "The Lord and Lady Richard Campbell of Essex." William's eyes widened this was the first time Sebastian saw any form of a reaction from the cold shinigami. "Campbell?" he asked in confusion. Claude nodded and Sebastian looked at him even more confused than before, "Why is that so unusual?" he asked. The Undertaker interjected, "That girl looks very much lake the late Earl and Lady Campbell. She has her mother's eyes and father's hair." Sebastian looked at Claude and asked, "She's an heiress?" he asked. Claude nodded and continued, "While I was breaking into the factory I heard talk of what had happened to her as a child." Ronald had heard the same whispers, he nodded and commented, "I did as well."

Claude looked at him and asked, "What did you hear?" Ronald responded, "Just things about the previous ceremony, it was odd though they said a silver haired violet eyed woman attended. She looked a lot like the woman Sebastian killed." Claude grit his teeth and muttered, "Hannah Annafeluz." Sebastian looked over at him and asked, "You're secretary?" Claude nodded and William commented, "Didn't she work for you under the Turancy's?" Claude nodded again and suddenly realized why he couldn't find the information he desired, Hannah had been at his side the entire time. The reason documents had gone missing, key evidence vanishing from the Baxton case and even the package. "All of the members in attendance of that ceremony were influential members of society, this isn't as simple as a person being kidnapped. These people knew what they were doing," said William.

Claude was still putting all the pieces together and then he remembered what they had said, "She was sold to them buy a woman in the snow." He muttered and looked at Sebastian, Hannah had been behind such a vast majority of it. However there was no way she could be working alone, "The perfume," he whispered. The Undertaker grinned and said, "That hand isn't the only preserved item." Claude knew the truth in this and looked at Ronald, he could tell he was hiding something, "Have you ever felt like someone was watching you from a distance?" he asked cautiously. The room fell silent and Ronald continued, "Before I left the room I thought I could feel the gaze of someone, I grabbed the sword because I knew it would cause trouble." Claude's eyes narrowed and he realized he had been played by his secretary, Sebastian had Claude's tablet in hand and had been looking through the photos. He zoomed in on an image and asked, "Since when does Hannah wear gloves?"

Claude froze, he had been so busy lately he hadn't even noticed, "A few days after I hired her," he responded. How could he have missed that, it was the standard place which a demonic seal was placed when they were currently contracted to a master. "We need to find out who her master is," said Sebastian. William nodded and looked at the Undertaker, "How many other shadow summoning tools could there be?" he asked after a moment. The Undertaker looked at him and shrugged, "As many as the body can be cut into, it's an ancient art there are very few who can even do it anymore," he said. Sebastian sighed and said, "It seems as though the game isn't over, in fact it's only just beginning."

The terminal was packed as a woman passed through her long silver hair flowed behind her as she continued through the terminal. She reached the customs desk and pulled out a passport, "Welcome to Switzerland Mrs. Annafelouz." Hannah smiled and took off her sunglasses, a silver case trailed behind her as she continued through customs. In moments she was near the exit and noticed a man holding up a sign with her name on it and a particular crest under it, a lion holding an S. She smiled and fallowed the driver to the limousine. "He's been expecting you," said the chauffer as he opened the door for her. She nodded and took a seat in the limousine, sitting beside her was a figure dressed in white. "It's done, I also found the girl," she said as she pulled her gloves off. The teal colored seal on her tanned skin seemed to glow. "Excellent, you're sister was of great use to us," he said. Hannah nodded and looked out the window, "She was adequate," she replied. The car jerked as the driver pulled away, "What are you in this for?" he asked after a moment. Hannah smiled sweetly and looked at her master. "Revenge," she replied flatly. Her master chuckled and said, "At least our motives are the same."

* * *

_I want to thank everyone for reading this work up until this point. I hope you've been enjoying it. No I'm not ending the series I wanted to take the liberty to thank all of you. _


	19. Chapter 19: The Postcard

_It's been two weeks since the incident and Alex's life is finally getting back to normal, or atleast it was until Sebastian handed her a post card. _

_Before she knew it she's on a plane to Rio, and Claude apparently owns an airline. _

_The hacienda is right on the beach and the swell looks amazing. Sebastian decides to hold a contest only, what else does he have up his sleeve?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Postcard**

It was late in the afternoon and light poured through the windows of the studio, it was almost blinding. Alex sighed and stretched her arms over her head. "Tired?" asked Jodi as she peeked her head over the cubical wall. Alex cracked her knuckles and replied, "Not really just tight." Jodi laughed and remarked, "You sound like an old lady." Alex glared and replied, "Look who's talking." Jodi crossed her arms and said smugly, "I'm happily married and I'm not that old." Alex turned red and began to laugh; Jodi smiled and said, "You know I haven't seen you this relaxed in a while." Alex shrugged, it had been two weeks since the incident, even though she could still remember every detail she felt safe at work. Sebastian was there protecting her, and Claude was in the distance working, which she was oddly comfortable with.

She heard a ping and looked at her Mac, "You've got mail," chimed Allen. Alex laughed, as she opened the email. Claude had sent it to her, which was surprising, "Odd I didn't even think he had my email address," she said. Jodi walked around and asked, "Who?" She stared at the sender and whispered, "Claude Faustus?" Alex sighed and looked at the email, as always Claude was being his typical overly formal self. She snickered when she read the post script, he was asking for the photos of Sebastian with the cat. She could barely contain her laugher; she didn't even think he knew about those photos. "What's it say?" Jodi asked impatiently. "He's just asking if I had time to spare, I left some materials at their house and he wanted to return them," Alex responded. Jodi looked slightly confused; Sebastian had taken her home that night, not Claude. She paused and remembered how they were acting in the hospital. "Are they, you know?" whispered Jodi nervously. Alex was typing a response when she looked at her inquisitively, "No I don't know," she replied quickly as she finished the message. Jodi sighed, there was no way those two weren't together they did look good together after all. "Oh come on Al, spill," she said quickly until she noticed a picture she was attaching to the email.

Nuzzling with a black and white cat was a garnet eyes man with raven hair. "Is that our boss?" she exclaimed and Alex attempted to hide the picture. Jodi reached over and opened the image, "Aw so cute!" she cried. Alex sighed and Jodi opened the folder, "Whoa so many pictures," she said in shock as she looked through them. There were several of Sebastian a few he had posed for and others he probably had no idea. "I can't believe our strict boss likes cats," said Jodi as she snickered. "What's so hard to believe about it?" asked a familiar voice and the pair froze. Sebastian leaned over Jodi and looked at Alex, "I had no idea you too this many pictures, they're really quite good," he commented. Alex was about to say it was because Sebastian was her model but she couldn't. Jodi took the initiative to get back to work and Alex waited to get yelled at.

However he didn't he simply looked through the images; he stopped at the one she took of Claude on the sofa. His eyes were closed and he glasses were on the table. That perfectly pressed suite was wrinkled and he seemed so peaceful. He looked at Alex and asked, "Can I have a copy?" Alex was confused for a moment until she realized what he wanted. "Sure, he's yours anyway," she said absently and then covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide and he laughed, "You really are flustered easily," he commented. Alex sighed and replied, "I can't help it, you're just so," she paused and blushed, "Beautiful" she mumbled. Even though it was so soft that Jodi couldn't hear it Sebastian heard it perfectly. He smiled and placed a folder on her desk, "What's this?" she asked and Sebastian smiled. "That is your next assignment," he replied. Alex smiled and opened the green folder only to find a postcard in it. She slowly picked it up, it was of a beautiful beach. "You want me to design a postcard?" she asked in confusion. She had become one of the most demanded graphic designers in England, with massive posters, packages and products, it seemed unusual for her to design something as trivial as this. Sebastian smirked and asked, "Where was that picture taken?" Alex flipped the post card over and replied, "Brazil, Pedra de gauaratiba."

Sebastian was still smirking as he asked, "How's your Portuguese?" Alex looked up at him in confusion, Artistry didn't handle international projects. "Great I took Portuguese in college," she replied. Sebastian smiled and said, "Wonderful, join me for lunch." Alex nearly jumped out of her seat before she remembered her appointment with Claude. "I can't Claude asked me to," she started and Sebastian snickered. She crossed her arms and realized they were in what ever they had been planning together. "Am I going to regret this?" she asked and looked up at Sebastian. He smirked and replied, "I don't think so. In fact you may enjoy yourself." Alex was intrigued by this, Sebastian was clearly up to something however she had no idea what.

Claude had finished with his cases and completed filling out for leave. "First Hannah disappears and now you are going to as well Claude?" asked Elsa, the secretary. Claude looked at her and said, "I have been planning this vacation for the past two months, before Hannah left, besides I don't have any cases open." Elsa backed off; Claude was using his signature stern voice which dared anyone to lecture him. "Where are you going anyway?" she asked after a moment. Claude smiled and replied, "Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." He then walked away and noticed William had texted him. He sighed and remembered their conversation from that morning. Even though Hannah had disappeared they didn't want to risk harm coming to Alex so they booked a vacation to Ecuador. Sebastian and Claude had been planning to go as a couple, however they figured to keep her out of danger it would be better to bring her along. "At least the shinigami will be here looking for Hannah," said Claude happily. That wasn't the most important thing he was happy about, in fact it was because a certain redhead wouldn't be able to get between him and Sebastian. He smiled and noticed Alex had sent the photo he asked for, even if the cat was in the picture it would still worth it, Sebastian was making a cute face after all. Claude finished grabbing his cell phone and brief case, he stretched his arms over his head and smiled. He was finally going to have some fun.

Alex did a few sketches of the post card; each of them came out beautifully when Allen called, "Jodi the boss wants to see you." Jodi was quick to leave her cubical and Alex sighed, Sebastian probably had a project for her. "Ugh I hate his riddles," she moaned. After a while Jodi returned and smiled, she had an envelope in her hands. "What's that?" asked Alex curiously when she noticed it, Jodi looked nervous and was quick to respond, "This it's nothing." Alex sighed, clearly Jodi was lying however she couldn't question her at this moment, she was far to busy wondering what on earth Sebastian was planning. "You still can't figure it out?" asked Sebastian. Alex leaned back and looked up at him, there was a teasing smirk on his lips and his garnet eyes were clearly up to something. "I'll tell you what, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at six, pack an over night bag," said Sebastian, he was using his persuasive grin again. It really wasn't fair that he was able to make her do just about anything with that grin. She sighed and replied, "You can't just tell me?" she asked. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and asked, "Where's the fun in that?" She began to wonder how on earth Claude was able to handle him so easily.

After a few hours of office work Alex was back in her apartment, she had been living in her apartment after the incident however she still felt uneasy from time to time. It was spotless, in fact it was almost as if she didn't even live there. "I really need a life," she sighed before remembering what Sebastian had said. He was going to pick her up at six in the morning, for a demon had an excellent sense of time, which was almost frightening. After a moment Alex grabbed her bag and threw in a pair of jeans and a tee, with her toiletries. Something was nagging at her, after Sebastian had handed the card to her, Claude texted her to cancel. It was strange, she sighed and looked over at her cameras, "Should I pack on in case?" she asked. Part of her was telling her that it would be impractical; however the other part told her she would need it. "Wait the postcard," she shouted as she turned the computer on. She typed in the location and stared, "Rio?" she asked. She flickered through the photos and stared at the waves, "That's a huge swell," she breathed and noticed how scenic it was. "Sebastian what on earth did you plan?" she asked after a moment. Would he really pull her for time to go down to Brazil, it didn't make sense.

As always Sebastian was on time however she didn't expect to see him in a loose white shirt with shells along his neck and a pair of sunglasses, he worse shorts and a silver ring around his ring finger. "So did you figure it out?" he asked as he put her bag in the trunk of her car. She slowly took a seat and replied, "I think so." Sebastian smirked and commented, "You think or you know?" Alex really didn't like this game and she replied, "I have no clue." Sebastian chuckled and drove toward the airport, "Yet you brought your passport just in case," he said. Alex sighed, nothing could ever get pasted him. "I arranged for Jodi to take care of Lin," said Sebastian as he pulled beside a Carbon Black Austin Martin. "Whoa who's car is that?" she asked and Sebastian smiled brightly as he noticed Claude leaning on it. "He did go with the Ray Bans I suggested," remarked Sebastian as he got out. The tall muscular figure grinned he was in kakis and a loose silk shirt, a Panama hat rested on his head. "We have about twenty minutes," said the man and Alex realized it was Claude. "Whoa!" she cried with shock and the pair looked at her. "What?" asked Sebastian and Alex blushed, "Claude looks really cool like that," she commented. Sebastian smirked and whispered to Claude, "See you should listen to me more often." Alex snickered and noticed a similar silver band on his ring finger. She felt strange next to them, they looked as if they had walked out of a magazine and she looked as if she'd just rolled out of bed.

Sebastian noticed her discomfort and looked at Claude, he smiled and took his Panama hat off and placed it on her head. She snickered once again he was treating her like a kid, "Thanks," she whispered. Claude simply nodded and Sebastian smiled. She always felt comfortable around them, even if they were demons. She was about to go through the gate when Sebastian grabbed her, "Not that way," he said softly before entering the VIP lounge. "You guys own a plane?" asked Alex in shock, Claude adjusted his glasses and said coolly, "No, I own the airline" Alex's jaw dropped and Claude shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said. Sebastian smirked and noticed how shocked she was. "Do I want to know how much money you two have?" she asked. Claude and Sebastian looked at each other; she could tell that they were silently debating. The both smirked and looked at her, "Probably not," responded Sebastian. Alex sighed and shook her head, "What's a girl to do with you two?" she asked.

The flight from London to Rio was long; she slept a majority of the way there and noticed Claude and Sebastian working on the flight. The Stewardess was beyond polite; clearly she knew who Claude was. Once they landed they seemed to fly through customs before she knew it she was standing in Rio. Claude smiled as he opened the door to his jeep. Sebastian jumped in shot gun and Alex slipped into the back. "Welcome to Rio," said Claude as he zipped through the streets. The city's pastel walls flew by, there were different scents and bright colors every where. It was a photographer's play ground. "I'm so glad I brought my camera," she said as she changed its lenses. Claude chuckled as he turned onto a privet road. Through the finder she saw people shopping a pair of guitarists and some children playing soccer. "Amazing," she said. Claude up to a beautiful Hacienda on the beach and smiled. "Wow you guys have access to the beach," she exclaimed as she jumped out of the jeep.

She could smell the salty sea air and the call of gulls was soothing as the waves pulled in and out. The wind swept in and Alex's hair flew, she smiled and Sebastian snapped a picture using a small camera. She didn't even notice, "Beautiful," she whispered. Claude stood next to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes it is," he whispered to Sebastian. Claude looked out at the ocean and began to count, "The swell looks amazing," he said. His golden eyes were locked on the sea and Sebastian noticed the contrast between the blue of the sea and his golden eyes. "Yeah it does," said Sebastian after a moment. Claude smiled and asked, "Do you still think you can surf or will you curl?" Sebastian smirked and replied, "Oh I can surf, the question is," he whispered and then drew in for a kiss, "Can you beat me?" he whispered. Claude smirked and asked, "What if I do?" Sebastian paused and then smiled, "I will do what ever you like," he responded. Claude felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into those mischievous crimson eyes. "And if I loose?" he asked slowly, he had a hard time finding the right words. Sebastian smirked and replied, "You do what ever I want." Claude was quick to agree and the pair dashed into the house leaving Alex on the beach.

She stared at the house as she watched Claude sprint out in a blue pair of board shorts. He had a shot board under his arm and his glasses were gone. Alex stared as she watched his muscular body slip into the water and start paddling out. Alex could see his well toned abs, massive caves and chiseled arms. His shoulders were nothing to scoff at and she unconsciously took a picture of him. She watched him line up and then drop in a beautiful wave, he shot off the top. He was low to the board and looked like a predator stalking his pray, she was impressed by how skilled he was. He was about to get some white water action when his eyes widened and he cracked up. Alex stared as Claude spat out some sea water and looked toward the house. Alex turned around to find Sebastian with a red and white board under his arm, in a pair of black square legged jammers, which clung tightly to his skin. They accentuated his hips and round bottom perfectly. Claude slowly hopped up on his board and watched Sebastian slip into the water after him, "Even though that's cheating I really don't mind," he muttered. He felt as if Sebastian was naked yet wasn't it was both frustrating and intoxicating to look at. "It looks like you're the one who forgot how to surf," said Sebastian as he paddled up next to him.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, I'm got swamped with evaluating entries for our county fair as well as finishing my entries. Luckily they're all done, yes there were only 8 but in my defense three of them were over 100 pages. The others were close to 50 each. Since fair is next week I will not be posting as often. I apologize but my laptop doesn't work well at our fair grounds. Odd right? I mean it's only the second largest and oldest fair on the east coast. _


	20. Chapter 20: Surfs Up

_Claude and Sebastian have decided to compete against each other in a little surfing competition. The winner get's to decide what the winner has to do. However Claude doesn't win this time, Sebastian does. _

_Alex is enjoying watching the pair surf and takes a bunch of pictures. However she starts turning red and Claude decides it's time to get her in side before she burns. Claude reaches to touch her only for Alex to jerk. Sebastian takes her inside and takes care of her sunburn, while Claude waxes the surfboards. _

_What will the clever raven make the spider do?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Surfs Up**

Sebastian was quick to line up and drop in on his wave. He stood up smoothly as he got into position; unlike Claude who looked like he was stalking the wave Sebastian simply owned it. He made swift swerves as he hopped off the top and back into the white water. His raven hair was tipped with water and his crimson eyes were filled with sheer joy. Alex was quick to swap lenses and took a superb picture of Sebastian hopping off the crest. Once he finished he jumped off the board with a loud shout and swam to his board. Claude sighed and watched as Sebastian paddled over, a large grin was spread on his lips. "You're not going to take it easy on me are you?" he asked. Sebastian snickered and replied, "Where's the fun in that?"

Sebastian slipped his hand in his wet hair and smoothed it back, his body was covered in water droplets and Claude decided there was no way he was going to pass it up. He paddled out and dropped into his second wave, this time he was much more determined, his golden eyes narrowed as he jumped and dropped back in his movements were in sync with the water and it was as though he could read the ocean. His navy blue board shorts clung to his legs, his white and gold board slipped through the water and Alex watched as he shifted his weight. Alex was quick to take a picture or Claude, his black hair was soaked as he slipped into the water and paddled over to Sebastian. "How's that?" he asked, with a note of triumph. Sebastian smirked and paddled further out, "What's he going out there for?" he asked in confusion. Sebastian continued to paddle further out and finally paused. "Hey the action's up here!" called Claude as he sat patently on his board. He glared and watched Sebastian's hand hover the water. "What is out there?" he asked curiously, Sebastian some how always knew what the ocean was doing. It was as though he were a part of it. Claude stared as a massive wave made its way and Sebastian was ready for it, he paddled quickly and quickly stood up. The wave towered over him and Claude's jaw dropped. He watched as Sebastian cut into it and then straightened out, he crouched low and Alex snapped another photo as the water slowly fell over him, it was like a large curtain had just been lowered and Sebastian powered through the wave.

Alex stared at the massive wave which Sebastian was inside; the barrel was beautiful and listened to the crash as the wave folded on itself. Sebastian stared out the end of the wave to the light as the blue water rushed over him, his heart was pounding. He flew out of the wave and stood up with his head tiled back and shouted, "Yes!" before jumping into the ocean. Claude's jaw was still agape and he sighed there was no way he could defeat Sebastian after that. "That was an amazing ride," he muttered and shook his head. Clearly Sebastian had won, at first he was disappointed and then he felt a spark of happiness. It had been a while since he had seen Sebastian surf like that. "I got to watch my raven fly," he whispered as Sebastian paddled up to him, his wet hair was in his eyes and a bright smile spread across his lips. There was no way he could surpass the slender raven's skill. "You win," said Claude with a hint of defeat and Sebastian smiled. Alex called, "That was amazing!" and they noticed her jumping in the air on the beach. The pair laughed and smiled as Sebastian said, "Do you think we should teach her?" Claude shook his head and replied, "Only if she wants to." Sebastian nodded as he propped his legs on his board and began to paddle back to shore.

"Now you have to do what every I want," said Sebastian. Claude smirked, he knew with Sebastian it had to be something amazing for him to pull this stunt. However he was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to rip the tight black jiggers from his hips. They came up a quarter of the way down the leg, and hugged his slender hips. "You wore that to drive me nuts," muttered Claude. Sebastian smirked and replied, "Don't tell me you don't like them." Claude sighed, he did enjoy the little show, after all Sebastian did look hot when wet. A grin curled across his lips and Sebastian commented, "You know, I like you in board shorts too." Claude paused and slicked his hair back, "Really?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian turned and looked at him, he smiled as he looked over his lover. Claude's skin glistened and he noticed a bead of water travel down the side of his face. He held his gold and white board over one arm and his hand rested on his head after he had slicked his hair back. His board shorts rested just above the hip line and Sebastian could see all of his upper body, it was chiseled and hard as marble. Sebastian smirked and whispered, "I can't wait until I get my reward." Claude shivered and grinned he couldn't wait to hear what Sebastian had planned.

Alex sprinted over to the pair and said, "That was amazing." Claude and Sebastian smiled as they stuck their boards in the sand. "We have a Dark Room, so you can develop the photos later," said Sebastian. Alex smiled brightly and nodded, she was hot in her jeans however she was too excited to think about it. Claude slowly touched the side of her face and Alex winced a little. "You're skin is so fare, you should really use sun screen," he said as he lowered his hand. Sebastian nodded and said, "Let's get you out of those hot jeans and into something cooler." Alex smiled a little, they always seemed to know when something was wrong, "Okay," she replied and Sebastian nodded. He looked back at Claude, it was as though he was asking Claude permission. Claude simply nodded and Sebastian lead her into the house, "How do you guys do that?" she asked after a moment. Sebastian stepped onto the patio and grabbed a towel, "Do what?" he asked. Alex sighed as she slipped her shoes off and fallowed him into the house.

It was filled with warm colors and plants, every where she looked she saw the brick floor and mosaics. Sebastian continued through the house and into the living room, she stared at the wicker furniture and smiled. It was so different compared to the stuffy manner. Sebastian said, "Wait here, I'll grab the aloe and sunscreen." She watched Sebastian walk away and understood immediately why Claude had whipped out. She smiled and snickered Claude was knocked off his board by Sebastian's ass. Once he was out of sight she walked over and watched Claude kneel in the sand and wax the boards, his hands moved in circles. She admired not only his concentration but the care which went into the boards. After a moment she looked around the room, it was spotless like the mansion had been, only it was more relaxed. It was odd she could tell who picked what as she looked through the room. There was only one thing she couldn't tell who picked, a clay vase with a beautiful image of macaws. In the vase rested the flower Bird of Paradise. Sebastian had returned he was in a tee shirt and shorts, he had a tube of aloe in one hand and sunscreen in the other.

"I picked the vase, Claude picked the flowers," said Sebastian and Alex turned around. Sebastian looked at her and she took a seat. He squeezed a little aloe on his hand and slowly smeared two fingers in the aloe. Alex sat still as Sebastian drew closer, "Why did you flinch when Claude touched you?" he asked as he slowly applied aloe to the side of her face. It as cold and slightly soothing, she paused. It was true that she had flinched when Claude had attempted to touch her, however she didn't realize that Sebastian had noticed. "My face just hurts," she replied softly and she winced in pain as he applied the aloe. Sebastian sighed and capped the aloe, he clearly didn't believe her however he wasn't going to push it. "Those pants are probably hot," he commented, Sebastian always changed subject when he decided not to press any further. Claude entered the room, a towel was around his neck and he noticed Sebastian was in clothes, "You changed?" he asked.

Sebastian looked at him and replied, "No I just slipped into these to make her a little more comfortable." Alex felt guilty all of a sudden, Claude was clearly happy about the shorts Sebastian had been wearing and she looked at the glass topped whicker table. "Oh, do we still have that sundress from Nicky?" he asked. Sebastian paused, he closed his eyes and then nodded, "I think so, it will be a little big on her though," he said. Alex was immediately intrigued and Sebastian snickered. He could tell that her mind was reeling, "Nicky was a woman who lived here with her grand son, they moved last year, they used to take care of this place," said Sebastian. Claude disappeared and returned with the dress in his arms. It was a beautiful white strapless sundress. "Try this," said Claude as he handed it to her. Alex nodded and asked, "Bathroom?" Sebastian got up and said, "I'll show you to your room instead." Alex fallowed him to a large room and she stared at the canopy bead. The sheets were clearly silk and she started, "You guys really go all out," she whispered. Sebastian smirked and said, "Fell free to try it on," before disappearing.

Claude was slipping into a white tee shirt and he looked at Sebastian, "She's changing," said Sebastian as he took a seat. Claude sat across from him and said, "The Sinigami are tracking Hannah, they lost her in the Alps." Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "The Undertaker?" he asked. Claude paused for a moment and replied, "Is attempting to use his connections to learn where the other Scribing tools are, however he hasn't found anything." Sebastian crossed his arms and looked at him, "She's safe here however I would feel better if we could find Hannah and her master," he whispered. Claude nodded and his eyes flickered violet, Sebastian was silent as he watched a barrier fly up around the property, "It's strong only we can get in and out," said Claude. Sebastian nodded, he was unsure of how great their reach was. There hadn't been an attempt on her in a while, however it was the silence which proved to be the deadliest. "She was smiling," whispered Sebastian, there was a hint of concern in his voice. Claude noticed how upset Sebastian had been and asked, "Why do you care if she smiles?" Sebastian looked up at him, Claude had never asked him before and he understood why, he was never interested in human emotions. "At first it was because I intended to make a contract with her myself, however now," he paused when he heard the door to the room she was staying in open.

Alex walked down the hall and stood in front of them, the white dress was loose and she clung to the top, Sebastian got up quicly and returned with a canvas belt from his closet. "Here use this around you waist," he said as he handed it to her. Alex nodded and put on the belt oddly enough she was a slender as Sebastian was. "Good idea," she said and smiled. Claude nodded and said, "It's hot I spotted some beautiful fruit in the kitchen let's make some smoothies." Alex nodded and fallowed him into the kitchen. Sebastian and Claude worked together flawlessly, it was as if they were two halves of a whole and she noticed their silver rings sparkling in the light again. They really were perfect for one another. Claude emptied a mango and some other fruit into the blender as Sebastian grabbed glasses. Time seemed to stand still in the hacienda as the pair cooked and enjoyed conversations. "I'll take you into the city tomorrow for some clothing, you can pick up some swim wear too," said Claude as he poured her a glass. Alex nodded and looked at her camera on the table. Sebastian smirked and said, "I'll show you the dark room later." She nodded and sipped her smoothie, it was sweet yet bitter like they were.

Alex was fast asleep in bed and Sebastian walked out of the house, he was carful not to make a sound. Claude was sitting on the patio admiring the night sky, the moon was full and the stars were covering the sky. Sebastian leaned in the door way and said, "I've decided what I want from you." Claude turned to find Sebastian in a sheer linen robe, "Oh?" asked Claude curiously. Sebastian nodded as he approached and untied his robe, "Up for a swim?" he asked. Claude stared at him, this time the shorts weren't in the way. Claude smiled and threw his clothing off, he didn't care where it landed as he chased the sprinting Sebastian into the ocean. Sebastian ducked underwater and opened his eyes to find Claude looking at him. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He pulled into him and licked his lower lip, demons didn't have to worry about breathing underwater, which made this all the more exhilarating. Claude's lips parted and he tasted the salty sea water as it entered his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21: Sebastian's Reward

_Alex wakes up to find both of them missing, she decides to make breakfast only to learn a few interesting facts about what had happened while she was in bed._

_Sebastian finally get's to collect his reward, however what on earth did he ask for?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster _

_PS Warning there is lemon in this chapter._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

**Chapter 21: Sebastian's Reward**

_Alex was fast asleep in bed and Sebastian walked out of the house, he was carful not to make a sound. Claude was sitting on the patio admiring the night sky, the moon was full and the stars were covering the sky. Sebastian leaned in the door way and said, "I've decided what I want from you." Claude turned to find Sebastian in a sheer linen robe, "Oh?" asked Claude curiously. Sebastian nodded as he approached and untied his robe, "Up for a swim?" he asked. Claude stared at him, this time the shorts weren't in the way. Claude smiled and threw his clothing off, he didn't care where it landed as he chased the sprinting Sebastian into the ocean. Sebastian ducked underwater and opened his eyes to find Claude looking at him. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He pulled into him and licked his lower lip; demons didn't have to worry about breathing underwater, which made this all the more exhilarating. Claude's lips parted and he tasted the salty sea water as it entered his mouth._

Sebastian swam to the surface and slowly wrapped his arms around Claude their mouths collided and their tongues mingled. Sebastian's fingers slipped down Claude's back and paused when the reached his bottom. Claude twitched and opened his eyes, Sebastian looked hungry and he realized what Sebastian had meant by his reward. Claude nipped his ear and whispered, "You're the only one I can never say no to." Sebastian kissed Claude's neck and slowly pushed a finger in Claude's entrance. He shivered and let out a small hiss. Claude hadn't been penetrated in a while and Sebastian knew that so he was careful to gently prepare his lover. He slowly moved his finger and watched Claude start panting. His lips had parted and his golden eyes were half lidded; now he understood why Claude felt exhilarated when he did this to him. Claude moaned as Sebastian nipped his jaw and slowly pinched one of his nipples. "Beautiful, you're so sensitive," whispered Sebastian and Claude cried, "Ah!" as Sebastian reached down and began stroking his length.

Claude's entrance became wetter and started to loosen so Sebastian added another finger when Claude moaned, "Wait… the bed… let's do it in bed." Sebastian paused and nodded as he fallowed Claude to the bedroom. They were quick and Sebastian practically knocked Claude into the massive bed. He loomed over him and whispered, "You truly are one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen." Claude blushed and Sebastian began to lick his nipples which made Claude jerk. He moaned again as Sebastian nipped at his collarbone, usually he was the one who desired to be impaled however this time he wanted to give Claude the same mind-blowing pleasure he usually received. His tongue trailed across Claude's smooth warm skin, a deep rosy blush spread across his skin and Sebastian continued to tease him, "Ah, Sebastian," he moaned. Sebastian noticed how Claude squirmed, he squeezed Sebastian's fingers at they teased him. Unconsciously he bit his lower lip and Sebastian paused, he really wanted to hear Claude moan. True he had heard the other male moan under different circumstances however he really wanted to hear him cry. Sebastian slowly ran his thumb over Claude's lower lip and whispered, "Don't hurt yourself."

Claude was about to say something when Sebastian's eyes flickered as he created a barrier around the room. He smiled and Claude snickered, there was no way Alex could hear them no matter how loud he got. "No one else is allowed to hear you melodic moans," whispered Sebastian as his shoved three fingers into Claude, they went all the way in to the knuckle. Claude's back arched and he gripped the sheets beneath him. "Does it hurt?" asked Sebastian as he observed the look on his lover's face. Claude's lips parted and he panted, "I want it," he gasped. Sebastian's lips curled into a devilish smirk, he nodded and slowly positioned himself between Claude's legs. Claude gave a weak nod and Sebastian slowly slipped in. Immediately Claude jerked at the new sensation and gasped. His eyes were wide and Sebastian could tell it still hurt, he paused. Claude was tight and warm however he knew if he didn't allow Claude to adjust he would be in a terrible amount of pain. Sebastian desperately wanted to move, he watched as Claude relaxed and whispered, "Thank you." Sebastian swept the back of his hand on Claude's cheek and replied, "I would never hurt you." Claude smiled and Sebastian slowly pulled out before thrusting into his lover.

Most would suspect Sebastian's thrusts to be sloppy, yet somehow he managed to find all of Claude's good spots as he gently rocked his hips. Claude gripped the sheets beneath him and moaned in pleasure. "Sebastian," he cried and reached up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. He looked like a needy child and Sebastian realized how long it had been since he had held Claude. It have been over half a century since he had held Claude. World War Two had ended and the pair had been separated after being contracted by different sides. The night the war ended Sebastian dashed from Japan to meet his lover on an American battle cruiser. Once they were in New York the pair locked themselves in an apartment and slept together to their hearts content. However that wasn't the first time he had seen those pleading eyes.

The first time he had seen them was in privet while he had been contracted to Alois Terancy, those nights he didn't want Claude to return the next morning. "Sebastian, harder," Claude begged and Sebastian was snapped back to reality. He looked at the larger demon, his lips were parted and he noticed a line of drool from the corner of his lips. He smiled as he kissed the inside of Claude's leg, "As you wish," he whispered before adjusting his position. He loomed over Claude, his crimson eyes looked into Claude's golden ones and he was quick to snap his hips. Claude gasped and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smirked and took it as a sign to move even faster, without hesitation he thrusted even faster Claude. His movements were both quick and exhilarating as Claude tightened around him.

Sebastian licked the side of Claude's neck, he could taste the sea salt from their swim earlier and smell it on Claude's skin. The room was filled with the sound of Claude's delicious moans and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Their skin glistened with a mixture of sweat and sea water in the moon light. Claude gasped, "So hard," as Sebastian rammed into his prostate mercilessly. Sebastian looked at his lover, Claude had lost his composure completely, his lips were ajar and his skin flushed. "My beautiful spider," whispered Sebastian as he thrust deeper into Claude. Claude was unbelievably tight, it was true that Claude wasn't used to being penetrated however it was even better than the other occasions. "Claude," panted Sebastian, "I can't hold out for much longer." Claude cried out with pleasure and Sebastian took this as a cue to stroke Claude's length.

Claude arched his back and cried, "Me too." His eyes widened as he felt Sebastian bring him to the brink and he tightened around Sebastian. His body jerked and he cried out in ecstasy. Sebastian gave a final thrust and released inside Claude. Sebastian trembled and looked down at Claude, somehow he was feeling un-sated. Claude's eyes were closed and Sebastian slowly pulled out, "Claude?" he asked hurriedly. He was concerned that perhaps he had pushed him too far when he watched Claude slowly open his eyes. "Is that what it feels like when I penetrate you?" he asked softly. Sebastian chucked and realized the pair were still very turned on. The truth was neither one of them had been sated, and he looked at his lover.

Sebastian ached for Claude to ram into him; however he was unsure of how much energy Claude had left. He didn't want to harm Claude however there was this itch he desperately wanted to scratch. He slowly looked over Claude in an attempt to access Claude's condition.

Claude snickered and was quick to slip his fingers into Sebastian's entrance. He shuddered as Claude whispered, "I suppose now it's my turn." Sebastian swallowed hard and trembled as Claude thrust his fingers into him. "You're really loose, did screwing me turn you on that much?" asked Claude as he slipped a third finger in and Sebastian blushed, he didn't want to admit it, however it had proven to be a big one. Claude sighed and smirked as he kissed Sebastian's forehead. "Not that I don't like it," he whispered in Sebastian's ear before giving it an affectionate nip. Sebastian shivered and moaned As Claude's free hand roamed his body. He closed his eyes and could feel the hot sweet touch of his lover as his hand caressed every curve. "Claude," he muttered and shook unconsciously.

Claude sighed and replied, "I feel it too." He was about to flip Sebastian over when Sebastian pushed him down. Claude's brow furrowed with confusion until he watched Sebastian slam Claude's length into himself. He cried with pleasure and Claude's eyes widened, "It hurts for you to move," he said as he leaned over to give Claude a kiss, "So I will move for you," he continued. Claude smirked and placed his hands on Sebastian's waste as the smaller demon moved his hips. Sebastian panted and he began to grind his hips. "I want to taste every inch of you," he moaned and Claude squeezed Sebastian's buttocks, causing him to moan. Claude smirked as he watched Sebastian move, the truth was Sebastian was driving him crazy. His movements were not only smooth but they possessed a certain charm. Claude watched as Sebastian ran his hands down the side of his neck and caressed his own skin. His slender fingers fallowed the same path as Claude's had.

Claude licked his lips and smirked as he intentionally slammed Sebastian down on his length, "AH!" he cried. Claude looked up at Sebastian's crimson eyes and was quick to thrust into his lover, causing him to not only cry out but to place his hands on Claude's chest. "Claude," he gasped and Claude continued to move. Sebastian could feel him reaching further and further into him with each thrust. Claude was twitching inside him and Sebastian whispered, "Together." Claude nodded as he sped up; feeling Sebastian inside him was wonderful however he had to admit that being inside Sebastian was even better. The smaller demon squeezed his cock and jerked, as Claude brought him to the edge. Claude twitched as he released inside him and heard Sebastian cry with pleasure before collapsing. "That was wonderful," he panted as he snuggled into Claude. Claude's length was still inside him. He purred as he kissed Claude's lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Claude smiled and slowly pulled out of Sebastian. His body felt heavy and he was aware that Sebastian was now exhausted. There room smelled of the ocean and all that could be heard was the soft sound of the tide and Sebastian's soft breathing as he slept. He smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams," before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Alex slowly stretched and got out of bed, it was still in the house and she looked around curiously. They weren't any wear to be seen; she paused and looked outside to find Sebastian's robe on the floor and Claude's clothing on a chair on the patio. She blushed immediately and slowly picked his clothing up before taking it to the laundry room; she half expected Claude to sprint out and tell her not to, however he didn't. She looked around curiously and began to wonder where the productive Claude was. Even if the pair had spent their night entwined Claude was usually up and about. She had grown accustomed to it in the short amount of time she had spent in the mansion. There was only one place that the pair could be and Alex slowly walked to their bedroom.

She paused outside their door; she couldn't hear anything inside, however she had learned from experience that just because you couldn't hear them didn't mean they weren't doing anything. Alex's hand hovered over the door knob before she finally decided to open it. After a moment she twisted it open and peaked inside, Claude and Sebastian were asleep in each other's arms. Their hair was a mess and the sheets had clearly been torn out of place. She leaned in the door way and looked at the pair with a smile on her face. She was aware that she was the outsider however there was one thing she couldn't get over, it was how perfect they were for one another. She simply loved being able to watch the pair be happy and she shook her head as she closed the door. "Well it looks like I'm making breakfast," she said with a shrug as she wandered into the kitchen. She couldn't be mad at them, she never could the truth was she was happy for them. She sighed and whispered, "I really am a hopeless romantic at heart."

She continued to chop some fresh fruit when she heard Claude's cell phone ring. Alex set the knife on the block and walked over to the table. She picked the phone up to notice he had received a text message from one of the shinigami. She placed it on the table and looked up when she heard Sebastian enter the room. Alex was slightly confused, "Claude's in bed?" she asked as she walked back over to the cutting board. Sebastian smirked and replied, "His back hurts." Alex placed the chopped fruit in a bowel and noticed the devious grin on Sebastian's face. "You're the reason he can't stand aren't you?" she asked slowly. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and asked innocently, "Who me?" Alex shook her head; she knew very well that Sebastian was anything but innocent, even though he did look cute when he acted innocent. She snickered and said, "Ask the lump in the bed what he wants in his coffee." Sebastian pulled a coffee mug and said, "I think he's going to need something stronger." Alex opened on of the cabinets and pulled a bottle of tequila, "I think this will do the trick," she said. Sebastian shook his head and said, "Believe me theirs nothing that can help him, he's always had such a hard time playing uke." Alex stared dumbfounded and Sebastian snickered as Claude called, "This lump can hear you!" Alex jumped and stared down the hall as she watched the sheets shift, after a moment a sleepy Claude emerged his hair was a complete mess and he slipped into loungers. Alex snickered as she watched him wobble down the hallway, "It feel like it's still in there," muttered Claude. Sebastian shot him a sideways glance and replied, "How do you think I feel after you've done me thoroughly?" Alex blushed and Claude sighed, "Here I was thinking you would keep that romantic attitude this morning too, you were so passionate last night." Sebastian handed Claude a mug and whispered, "You were stunning." Claude blushed as he picked a piece of fruit up with his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22: Numbers

_Sebastian has collected his reward and Claude is a little sore however he can still walk. They leave to take Alex shopping when Claude receives a phone call from Damian. Something unusual is going on at the bank and the last person you would expect is looking for him._

_It's just another day at the office for Ronald. Grell is flirting with William, who is constantly telling him to get his work done. Only Ronald is taken into Williams office… which wouldn't be unusual except for the fact William is escorting him._

_What is going on at the bank and who is looking for Claude?_

_What's going to happen to Ronald?_

_Will Grell ever learn?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 22: Numbers**

Claude slipped the piece of melon into his mouth and chewed. He purred a little and Alex realized that the demon actually liked melon, it was odd however true. She chopped a star fruit when she watched Claude bring the two fingers he had used to grab the orange wedge. He reached for his coffee mug with the other hand and slowly slipped his index finger between his lips. Alex froze and watched his pink tongue slip out of his mouth for a second as it ran down the side of is finger. She dropped the knife, as he pulled his finger out and reached over Sebastian, "Add some spices plain eggs are boring," he commented. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and slapped Claude's hand away with the spatula. "They're my eggs, and I will cook them as I please," said Sebastian harshly. Rather than arguing Claude sighed and slowly pulled his hand back. Sebastian was smirking once again with a hint of triumph. Alex snickered as she watched Claude slip his arms around Sebastian, "You know that apron looks wonderful on you," whispered Claude. Sebastian blushed and gasped when he felt Claude's hand sweep over his nipple. In seconds the spatula hit Claude over the head and Sebastian said angrily, "No kinky activates in the kitchen!" Claude sighed and went to the fridge; Alex could tell Claude was disappointed.

Ronald sighed as he watched Grell flirt with William. He couldn't believe that Grell would get this bad over the fact that Sebastian and Claude had decided to take a vacation and leave him behind. Grell shouted, "Aw Will, can't I drop in and see them! I mean honestly how come they get a vacation and I don't?" William glared and replied glacially, "Because they deserve one, they actually do work." Grell gasped and shouted in a high pitched voice, "William you're so cruel!" William adjusted his glasses and began to walk away swiftly. Ronald sighed as he watched the red head bound after him. "I wish I was on a vacation, why must he hit on my boss?" asked Ronald. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and began to wonder why Grell always chased his boss. He picked up his pen again and returned to his reports. There was silence and Ronald looked up, looming over him was William, "Mr. Knox, I would like to see you in my office," said William.

Ronald was confused for a moment, he had submitted his reports on time, they were grammatically correct and well written. He was just about finished with the one he had started and yet William was annoyed, there just wasn't any pleasing the older shinigami. Ronald nodded and slowly stood up and silently fallowed William to his office, for a while Ronald had admired his boss's work ethic however now it was a little strange. All of his coworkers stared, it was as though Ronald was walking to his doom. Once he had gotten into the office he watched William walk behind his massive mahogany desk and sit in the chair, "Sit," said William. Ronald swallowed hard and slowly sat in the chair in front of his desk. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going o happen.

Alex laughed as she looked through the view finder and set up another shot. Claude and Sebastian smiled as they watched her snap photos, "Her smile's beautiful," he whispered. Claude noticed the smile on Sebastian's own lips; even though they were usually curled in a playful smirk his true smile was dazzling. Claude wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waste, even though he had planned the vacation months ago only for the two of them, having Alex along wasn't too bad. He did get to be Sebastian smile, which was a rare event. Alex turned to them and asked, "What are we going to do now?" Sebastian looked up at Claude, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Well you do need some clothing, you can't keep wearing that white sack," said Claude casually and Alex glared. "You were the one who gave it to me," she replied, Claude shrugged and grinned. "Well I didn't think you were that small, I thought you were at least a D," said Claude. Alex grit her teeth and turned bright red, there was no way she could make a come back the truth was she was rather small there. "Why do you care!" she responded hostily, "You have Sebastian!" Claude was slightly amuzed by this response, he didn't expect her to respond like that, Claude hummed. She paused, and Sebastian hit Claude in the ribs with his elbow, Claude looked down at him. "What?" he whispered and Sebastian glared. Claude could tell Sebastian was displeased, he sighed and said, "I apologize, he choked." Sebastian seemed to lighten up and walked over to Alex, "Let's go get some cute clothes," said Sebastian. Claude sighed he began regretting ever opening his mouth.

He was about to apologize again when his cell phone rang, he was quick to answer and Sebastian ushered Alex into a shop. Claude was now in need of not only a secretary but a paralegal as well, in reality he should have been in London looking for new employees. "Hello, Claude Faustus speaking," he said as he leaned against the wall of one of the buildings. He wasn't wearing a panama hat and slipped his Ray Bans off. A pair of girls giggled as they watched him from afar. "Hey Claude, remember that account?" asked Damian. Claude paused, the accounts were empty and had been long gone, "Yes," he replied. Damian paused and Claude could hear keys clicking in the background, "Listen something strange happened, the funds didn't just disappear," said Damian. Claude was slightly annoyed he figured they were somewhere else he just didn't know where. "It's strange though, the balance in the account isn't zero," said Damian and Claude paused, "What?" he asked. He looked at the store and watched as Sebastian handed her another dress. "In the line where it states the balance should e zero is a string of numbers but it isn't the funds in the account," said Damian in confusion.

Claude had never heard of such a thing the banking software was nearly impossible to fool, "I texted the numbers to you, it's strange," said Damian. Claude watched Sebastian laugh and ruffle her hair, at first he saw Alex as a potential contract yet now he felt something else, it was a strange emotion. "Thanks," said Claude he was about to hag up when Damian asked, "Why are you doing this?" Claude fell silent, he knew what Damian was talking about it wasn't normal however he didn't even know the answer. "Because it's right," said Claude finally he watched Alex and Sebastian disappear from view in the store. "It may be but listen, don't get caught up in this, what ever it is," said Dai Damian, "These people aren't playing, and they intend to summon a demon." Claude knew that he didn't need anyone to tell him, and the one they desired was helping the girl they wanted to kill try on clothing. "I know, it's just," he paused and looked across the street. "Hey just one more question, the Campbell family was looking for you did you see them?" asked Damian. Claude paused, his golden eyes widened and he turned a little paler than usual, "The Earl and Lady of Essex?" he asked. Damien made an affirming sound and continued, "Yeah they mentioned it was something urgent when they walked into the firm, it was strange the Earl didn't look well. Apparently he had tried to reach you and couldn't." Claude looked back at the store and asked, "Did you mention where I was?" He began thinking of different ways to get her out of harms way if anything happened, "No, I didn't however he looked rather frightened," Damian said. Claude relaxed a little and replied, "I'll take care of it when I return to England." Damian sighed and hung up.

Sebastian looked at him from the shop window, an expression of curiosity and suspicion was on his face. Claude was well aware he would have to tell Sebastian however he didn't want to ruin this atmosphere, it was calm and happy. When he was contracted to Alois he was more miserable than happy, he spent all his time trying to please the boy, to the point that he began to neglect his fledgling relationship with Sebastian. He couldn't bear to go through that pain again, even when Sebastian held him close at night there was a period of time in which Sebastian wouldn't even recognize his existence. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked into the store, "What was that?" asked Sebastian softly. Claude responded quietly, "We'll talk later."

Sebastian sighed and pouted, Claude loved his pouts however this one wasn't cute. It was more like Sebastian really was annoyed and concerned. Claude was about to say something when Alex walked out in a smaller cuter light blue sundress. It was much more suitable for her build and skin tone. "Better," said Claude and Sebastian nodded. After a moment Claude smirked and walked behind her. Alex nodded and was about to say something when she felt something on her head. "What?" she asked in confusion. She looked in the mirror to find a straw fedora on her head with a navy hand. "Oh," she said after a moment, a small blush spread across her cheeks. Claude smirked and said with a note of triumph, "Now you look cute." Alex crossed her arms and looked up at him, "I didn't look cute before?" she asked. Claude shrugged and replied coldly, "No, you looked frumpy." Alex jumped in the air and playfully punched the side of his arm, "You jerk!" she cried. Claude laughed, not only was it amusing to see her open up like this, but for her to attack the demon who had saved her in that factory not to long ago was just as funny. Sebastian looked worried for a second and then snickered as he watched Alex punch Claude's arm.

* * *

_On another note, my laptop kind of broke… yeah bummer. I will try to post as many updates as I can however I do know for a fact that it will be fixed at some point next week. Just bear with me. I'm sorry. _


	23. Chapter 23: Confusing Emotion

_William and Ronald are in William's office. As Ronald waits for his superior to deliver punishment he learns of something even more confusing than before. A dark secret which ties both the Campbell House and an organization called Zion together. _

_Sebastian and Claude are at an impasse, both are aware that they deeply care for Alex; however neither is unsure of how to approach it. Sebastian then enquires about the phone call only to solve the mystery behind the numbers left in the account. Which is then interrupted by a text message sent by the "Undertaker"._

_What is it that they feel for Alex?_

_What happened to William to make him stare into space and what connection does the Campbell house and Zion have?_

_And WHY did Undertaker let Grell near his cellphone?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Confusing Emotions**

Ronald looked at William and noticed the bags under his eyes, it was apparent that William was beyond exhausted and was pushing himself past the breaking point. Ronald was silent as he waited for William to say what he had intended to. "Ronald, how much do you remember of your schooling?" asked William hesitantly, he leaned back in his tall leather chair which was situated behind his mahogany desk. Ronald paused, he hadn't been in school for such a long period of time however he knew his skills were more adequate than Grell's. "A bit," he replied softly, William pushed his glasses up his nose and relaxed a little. "There was a case over 20 years ago with an organization called Zion, a group determined to raise a demon," said William, Ronald noticed how he began to look relatively uncomfortable. "They killed over 20 children and had contracted both shinigami and angels to do their bidding. It caused a massive influx when they blew apart half of Berlin," William paused, Ronald could see the pain in his eyes, "Unfortunately they succeeded…" William fell silent and gave a painful listless stare. Ronald's eyes widened it was an expression which only appeared one month out of the year and oddly it was Christmas.

Ronald didn't know why but he felt his heart breaking as he looked at his superior's listless gaze. It was as though his soul had been shattered and all that remained was an empty shell. "Sir?" asked Ronald as he reached over to touch the back of William's hand. He twitched and immediately snapped back to reality, "Mr. Knox," said William quickly. He looked at the blonde's hand which now rested on his own, "I apologize," he muttered and looked away. Ronald's eyes narrowed and he said softly, "You know, you can talk to me." The words seemed almost alien and he watched William shove his hand away and become his typical serious self. "The group which had managed to kidnap you and nearly raised that demon was the same group, however something unusual happened 20 years ago," said William as he reached into a drawer of his desk. "We went to their headquarters to find that everything had vanished all that remained was this," said William as he placed a brown leather bound volume on the desk. "A book with a note addressed to who ever found it," he said as he opened the cover. Ronald was confused, he didn't understand why the book had been so important until he noticed the name of it's owner which had been written in the cover. His eyes widened and he asked, "Why?" written in elegant script was the name Arthur Campbell Earl of Essex. "I found this note a day ago wedged in the door of my apartment," said William as he placed the envelope on the table. William's full name was written on it and Ronald glanced back to the volume, "They're identical, down to the ink," he said slowly. His hands trembled and he looked up at William, "How?" seemed to be the only word which Ronald could manage to say. William was a baffled as he was and responded, "I have no idea."

They had lost record of Helen and Arthur Campbell years ago thanks to the accident. Despite the fact that their souls weren't collected, it didn't state that they were alive either. This was impossible, even if shinigami were backed up they still managed to harvest and view cinematic records. "Do you think someone altered the record?" Ronald asked, even if it was nearly impossible Zion did have shinigami working for them. A heavy sigh heaved William's shoulders and he replied, "I'm uncertain however I will investigate." Ronald nodded and waited for the order to leave as he watched William fall into his chair. He clenched his chest and grimaced, "Sir?" asked Ronald with concern. William looked up at him; this gaze was different from the cold and indifferent gaze he was accustomed to receiving. William looked at him, his gaze was soft and tender, "… please," he muttered and Ronald looked even more confused. "What?" he asked in confusion, and he watched William slowly rise from his chair. Ronald stiffened, William looked so unusual, "Don't leave, please," he whispered before wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him close. William was much taller than the slender blonde; he had a broad chest and a pair of strong arms. Ronald felt as though he was being wrapped in William and he was about to say something when he felt something damp on his shoulder, "Stay," he breathed.

Ronald instinctively wrapped his arms around his superiors shaking shoulders. Even though this was usual oddly enough he felt relieved. "Sir," he whispered tenderly as he felt the shoulder of his suite become damp. "I can't lose another person I care about," he mumbled as he nuzzled his head into Ronald's neck. The night at the Glass Factory invaded his mind and he realized how upset William had been. "I'm here," said Ronald and William gave him a squeeze.

Night had slowly swept in and there was nothing but the sound of waves as they rolled in. Nestled in one of the wicker chairs was a small woman, her eyes were closed and she shivered. Slowly a taller figure entered the room and draped a blanket over her. His golden eyes glistened in the light of the moon as he adjusted the blanket. "It's rather cool tonight," said a familiar voice in the door way. He turned to find his crimson eyed lover looking at him. "It is," replied Claude and Sebastian noticed the blanket which she had draped over her. "Shouldn't we move her to bed?" asked Sebastian as he approached. Claude paused, he had planned to move her, however he wanted to watch her sleep a little longer. "Yes," said Claude and Sebastian paused next to him. She looked so calm and a small smile curled Sebastian's lips, "Perhaps a little later," he whispered and looked at Claude.

"She doesn't scream in her sleep anymore," remarked Sebastian after a moment. Claude paused, they had been watching over her at night from a far for the past few months. Both had expected her to have nightmares and yet she didn't. Which worried the both of them; she didn't even seem frightened after the incident. A normal person would have gone into shock or started crying hysterically, yet she didn't. Her art work for the past few weeks showed her distress, which had in turn made her famous; however it also raised many questions. These questions could cause a potentially hard time for them. "Do you ever get the feeling that she's softly sobbing when you look at her," whispered Sebastian. Claude looked up, he noticed an expression of sadness on his face, "Sometimes I feel like my heart is breaking when she looks at me," he replied. Sebastian looked up at him; those crimson orbs were in turmoil. Claude could tell that even Sebastian wasn't sure of how to handle this. "Sebastian, what do you consider yourself as when you look at her?" Claude asked slowly. It was a question which he hopped that with Sebastian's answer he might figure it out himself.

Sebastian slowly looked at Alex's sleeping face; he noticed how sweet it seemed. "I'm not sure, I just want her to smile and not see tears lacing her eyes," he said finally, even though Sebastian's answer was indecisive it brought a little comfort to Claude. He was well aware that Sebastian had been feeling odd around her too, yet he couldn't pin the emotion down. Claude knew that Sebastian actually loved kids, even if he didn't show it. The pair had even contemplated having a child; however neither could find the time to raise one. Claude looked down at the sleeping girl and slowly picked her up, she was still wrapped in the blanket. "And you? When you look at her, what is she to you?" asked Sebastian, his voice was soothing and curious. Claude looked at the girl and replied sincerely, "I love her but I don't know just how much," Sebastian stiffened, and Claude realized that Sebastian had been thinking about what would happen if he fell in love with the girl. "I know one thing, I will always love you more, it took me centuries to catch you," he whispered, his golden eyes met crimson ones. Sebastian seemed comfortable with this as Claude carried her off to her room for the night. He opened the door for Claude and was quick to pull the covers on the bed back as Claude gently placed her on the bed. They were both aware that she wasn't their actual child, and that in truth she wasn't even the same species as them, yet they saw her as such. Claude adjusted the pillow under her head and Sebastian slowly tucked her in, his hands carefully tucked the light blanket around her and he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Good night," he whispered. Claude placed a large hand on her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Sweet dreams," he said softly before pulling away. The demons stood quietly watching their angel sleep.

After an hour of watching her sleep, Claude and Sebastian were sitting on the patio. The salty sea air caressed Sebastian's face and he asked, "What was that phone call earlier about?" He should have known that the mysterious call would not go overlooked, after all Sebastian always did know when Claude was hiding something. "Damian called, remember the account that had been opened in Richard Campbell's name?" asked Claude as he took a seat in front of the smaller demon. "A string of numbers had been left in the account, however the funds don't exist," said Claude. This was the most unusual thing he had heard, "How many numbers?" he asked. Claude pulled out his cellphone and replied, "12 total, it's odd." Sebastian held one of his hands out for the phone and Claude slipped the rather large Galaxy III into his hand. "How many digits is a country code again?" asked Sebastian. Claude shook his head and replied, "It varies there isn't a standard." Sebastian scowled at the number and then pulled a pen from his pocket. Claude watched curiously as he watched Sebastian place dashes where they belonged. After a moment he held up his hand and said, "I think it's a phone number." Claude had tried everything else, the numbers were too long for a GPS location. "41, that's the code for Switzerland," said Claude after a moment. It had been a long time since he had dialed an international call himself. Sebastian felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it from his pocket, "Since when does the undertaker have my number?" asked Sebastian slowly.

Claude looked as confused as Sebastian was as he opened the text message and asked, "What the hell is this?" There was an edge of discussed in his voice, Claude noticed the messages of Grell at the bottom standing in a pink bathroom with his leg up. "Erase it now," said Claude sternly and Sebastian pulled the phone away from his reach. "Apparently Grell got a hold of his phone, however the message actually is important," he paused as he looked over it, "I think…" Claude sighed with irritation nothing that shinigami did made sense. "The Undertaker has been looking around an interesting letter plastered to the door of his apartment. Apparently there is an auction of mystic goods to go down, it was written by one of the warlocks, he is inviting us all to look over premium summoning tools," said Sebastian as he looked over the message. Claude's golden eyes narrowed and the moon light set a glare off his glasses, "Summoning tools, is it possible that he would have another scrying piece?" asked Claude. Sebastian shrugged and continued to scroll down the message. "The auction is to be held in Switzerland this December prior to the New Year," he continued, "From the looks of it another auction will be occurring there as well, an art one." Claude took his phone and began searching online, "Yes from the looks of it a collector is selling a majority of his pieces at that time," he commented. Sebastian got a sinking feeling from this information, something just wasn't quite right. "I think we should attend," said Claude after a moment as he looked at the hotels in the area. "It would be good to gain some publicity out of this, after all you and I are worth a fortune," he continued. Sebastian closed the text message and muttered, "True, but you have something else in mind, don't you?"

Claude swallowed hard, the truth was he had been dying to fuck Sebastian in the cold of winter after a long day skiing. "No," he replied nervously and adjusted his glasses. A smirk curled the corners of Sebastian's lips and he replied, "It's all right, I was thinking the same thing after all." Claude grinned deviously, as Sebastian took a seat on Claude's lap. "So lewd," he whispered as he licked Sebastian's neck. He heard Sebastian's deep chuckle as he replied, "Well I did get to see you in those tight pants all day." Claude smiled as he took his glasses off, "They just scream take me off," whispered Sebastian. Claude's hands wrapped around Sebastian's back, "Oh? And your pants didn't?" he asked. Sebastian had been wearing a tight pair of white jeans all day. They were loose around the lower legs but tight where it really mattered. Claude was able to see his perfect ass through his pants and admire his trim waste. They were low and simply hugged his waist; they had been teasing Claude all day. Sebastian's soft lips brushed Claude's and they quickly hardened as they grew more aggressive. Their tongues tangled around each other and Sebastian moaned as Claude's tongue explored other parts of his mouth. He pulled away and looked at Sebastian, whose eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were pink. His lips were parted and he began panting. "You really are irresistible," whispered Claude.

* * *

_I'm in the process of fixing my computer so don't hate me. I'm waiting on the part to arrive so bear with me as I post using the collecge computers._


	24. Chapter 24: Silent Sobs

_Ronald finally releases William, who simply walks away coldly. It was as though his boss never cried, the only evidence he has is the damp spot on the shoulder of his suite. Ronald begins to remember what he had accidently witnessed six years ago and vows to hold William for as long as he wants. _

_Sterling notices that Artimes is gone and decides it's time to give Alex another major project after the leap in sales._

_Sebastian and Claude are enjoying their time alone together, only something doesn't feel right. Alex is not in the house, in a flash they search for her only to find her tangled in a ghost net in the ocean. _

_Hannah is in Switzerland planning the auction and Damian learns who her mysterious patron is._

_What happened to William in the past?_

_Why is Claude so upset as he tries to save Alex?_

_What happens when Alex calls them her parents?_

_Why is Sebastian in tears?_

_Who is Hannah's benefactor?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Silent Sobs**

Ronald slowly released his superior, William's shoulders had ceased to shake and he had fallen silent. There was little evidence remaining was the dampness Ronald felt on his shoulder. William refused to make eye contact and he whispered, "The Undertaker needs to see you," his voice was barely audible. He then pulled away and turned around, "Sir," said Ronald softly he felt his heart aching. He watched his lonesome back as William walked away. "Mr. Knox, we have a job to do," he said coldly, "our personal lives don't matter." Ronald was left standing there as William walked away, he could tell his boss was still upset. Ronald sighed and felt wetness in his eyes, "When you're ready, I'll hold you until your tears have run dry and there after," he whispered before turning his attention to his schedule. Ronald had always been a party animal; in fact he spent much of his time rushing his work in order to get to the next party.

Even while Ronald was in school he was a party animal, it wasn't until Christmas Eve five years ago. It had been snowing and Ronald was finishing a job when he caught sight of William standing alone looking at bush. It had been snowing all after noon and the flowers on the bush were lightly crusted with snow. Ronald slowly approached thinking he had done something wrong to find a single clear bead traveling down his cheek. Williams's eyes were slightly swollen and Ronald realized he wasn't simply standing before a rose bush, but it was a grave. The stone it's self was a name written in large golden letters, "Spears," whispered Ronald. Under it was two smaller names, he watched as William slowly slipped his hand out of one of his black leather gloves. His pail white fingers shook a little as they hesitantly touched the stone. William's fingers were a slight pink which made it possible to distinguish them from the snow. His finger caressed the rounded edge of the stone and his hair fell out of place as he bowed his head. Those powerful shoulders quivered with sobs, his usually perfect suite was creased with wrinkles and his glasses had slipped down his nose. William's perfect façade was destroyed as more tears fell along with the snow. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry." Those seemed to be the only words which would come out.

That night Ronald didn't attend any parties, in fact every Christmas after that fateful one six years ago, he never went to another party. He would fallow William to the grave and silently watch from a far. The image of his boss in tears was etched into his memory, an over whelming sadness which seemed to only worsen as time passed. "Time is supposed to heal wounds," said Ronald, "Not make them deeper." He blinked away a tear and looked down at his schedule. No matter how badly it hurt, the world would continue to turn.

Sterling was lean back in his chair, a pile of past company advertisements and their success rates were there. These advertisements spanned close to fifty years, looked at each of them and noticed something unusual, Alex's advertisements had managed to create one of the most successful advertisements of all time. Each of her ads had enough darkness and just enough light. A truly magical piece of artwork which intrigued customers to look at the products. However that wasn't what interested him, Artimis had gone missing. It had been weeks since had had seen him and Sterling began to wonder what had transpired. Artimis was always at work, he sighed and looked back at the ads, he needed another mind blowing piece however something unusual was occurring. He had a gut feeling that Sebastian knew precisely what was going on.

Claude sighed and he looked at his lover, Sebastian was walking around the house in only his boxers again. Claude spotted droplets of water roll down his chest and he inhaled slowly. It was impossible to not want his mate, especially when Sebastian was being naughty. Alex was in the dark room which gave them time to themselves. It was unfortunate but they had to return to England soon. Claude had been requested to handle another case and Sebastian was called about an issue involving Arnold Sterling. Alex was being requested to design another advertisement and he still had to deal with the issue that the Campbells were looking specifically for Claude. His golden eyes flickered closed and he rubbed his temple with his fingers. After a moment Claude released a sigh and he felt a pair of lips touch the back of his neck. They were soft, he could feel their owner's tongue smooth over his skin. Claude grinned when he felt a pair of sharp teeth playfully scrap his skin. "I don't like being ignored," said Sebastian, his voice seemed to ring in Claude's ears.

His golden eyes held a spark and a grin spread across his lips. "She could be done any minute," said Claude. Alex was currently in the dark room developing photos, "So?" breathed Sebastian as he ran a hand down the front of Claude's chest. His heart was racing a mile a minute, some how he could never contain himself around Sebastian. All of his resolve would crumble when it came to dealing with his sweet and attractive lover. "Do you really want to risk it?" he asked as he turned to Sebastian. Claude's arms encompassed the smaller demon and pressed his lower back toward him. Sebastian smirked and replied, "She already knows." Claude sighed, he was well aware that she knew about them, however he didn't think it was polite to ravage Sebastian all the time. Claude sighed and listened to the rain hit the roof. Sebastian slowly pressed his lips to the back of Claude's neck. Claude shivered and was quick to pull him into a kiss, their lips met and Claude felt sparks fly through him. He held Sebastian even closer and continued to kiss him, their tongues tangled and Sebastian grabbed Claude's glasses, "They're in the way," he breathed against Claude's lips. He smirked and wrapped his fingers in Sebastian's feather soft raven hair. In an instant the pair were falling backward onto the massive sofa and Claude was on top of Sebastian. "You really never did play fair," he muttered angrily.

A smirk of delight spread across Sebastian's lips and he whispered happily, "Well it is one of the only ways I can win against you." Claude grinned as he began to shed his clothing. Claude's curly hair fell in his eyes and he stared into Sebastian's crimson eyes hungrily. "You look like you're starving," said Sebastian as he placed a hand on the side of Claude's face. His touch was light and Claude's eyes flickered purple, "I'm famished." Sebastian chuckled as his eyes flickered a familiar purple, in moments Sebastian was tearing at Claude's clothing and Claude felt the need to remove Sebastian's shorts. Sebastian purred with delight as he felt Claude's hands caress every area of his body. Claude nipped at Sebastian's collar bone and paused, Alex wasn't out of the dark room. Claude's eyes narrowed and he slowly rose, "I'm just going to check on her," he said. Sebastian watched Claude slip into his pants and was quick to do the same. It was true Alex had been in the dark room for a much longer period of time than usual. Claude slowly opened the door and stared in shock, it was empty. "Alex?" he called in confusion. Sebastian walked into her bedroom and noticed that her swim suite was missing. He spun on his heal and noticed how the tide was rushing out, "Claude, the ocean!" he shouted as he ran across the beach. Claude fallowed and the pair were quick to jump into the water. Sebastian dove as deep as he could and slowly bobbed up for air, "I can't find her," said Sebastian and Claude's eyes widened. "Alex!" cried Sebastian once more, all he could hear was the roar of the sea. Crimson tears were on the edges of Sebastian's eyes lashes and Claude slipped back under the water.

Their hearts were racing as they panicked the entire trip they hadn't seen Alex swim. Claude dove even deeper and found a small girl tangled in a ghost net. Claude swam faster and was quick to pull her into his arms. The net was tangled so tightly around her that Claude had a difficult time breaking the bounds so he could swim to the surface. Claude felt the water flow over him as he broke through its surface, he held Alex in his arms. Sebastian was quick to swim toward him and aid him in returning to shore. Her body was ice cold and Claude couldn't even detect a heart beat. In a rush they were on shore and Claude began to pull the net off of her as Sebastian attempted to loosen the netting around her neck. "Alex, hang in there," called Claude, his normal unfazed tone had transformed into a panicked and demanding one. Sebastian had managed to tear most of the nylon net off, it was nothing like Claude's delicate weaving. Claude was able to make the softest and most beautiful silks, being the spider he was did have it's advantages. However he did have the ability to create a web which was as sharp as knives, he used this rarely simply because he disliked it. This nylon webbing was coarse and Sebastian could see the small cuts it was leaving in her skin.

In seconds Claude began CPR, as Sebastian ran for a towel. Claude pressed his hands against her chest, it was ice cold and damp. He continued to press and kept count in his head, it wasn't working, he had check her air ways. His mind was a blur as he slowly leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers. The feeling of her icy lips against his disturbed him as he breathed in her mouth. He was quick to return to pressing against her chest and Sebastian stared in shock, a stream of red was flowing down his cheecks. "Don't leave us," he shouted angrily, his voice quivered and Sebastian stared. Claude was in tears, a sight which Sebastian had witnessed only once and it was when Claude thought he had lost Sebastian. "Don't leave me," he cried as he pressed his lips against hers one final time. He sat on his heels and looked down at her, he felt as if his heart was being ripped in two. Sebastian knelt across from him in the sand, and looked down at her. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly picked up her wrist and pressed two fingers to it. He was about to place it back down when he felt the faintest thump. He looked up at Claude and was about to say something when Alex coughed up the water she had inhaled. Claude looked up and watched as her chest trembled, his eyes were still red and his tears had finally stopped.

Unconceously Claude reached out and touched her cheek, he sighed with relief and gave a soft smile before Sebastian sat her up and wrapped her in a towel. It was soft and warm, a feeling which Alex remembered for all of the other times they had taken care of her. Even though they had shown their true colors as demons many times Alex began to think that this protective and sweet side of them was who they really were. She had grown accustomed to Sebastian's touch which was soothing as always. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight as though he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. What happened next she didn't expect, Claude wrapped his arms around the pair and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck. "Don't scare me like that again," he whispered helplessly and it occurred to Alex that the stalwart Claude had been in tears. Sebastian slowly wrapped an arm around Claude and pleated his fingers through Claude's curly hair. He sighed softly and Alex could hear his heart beat, "Now you finally understand why I worry about you two all the time," he whispered as he held Claude closer. Alex's cold body began to warm as they simply embraced each other, "It's warm," Alex whispered. Claude hummed as he wrapped and arm around her as well. "I wonder if this is what it felt like when my parents hugged me," she whispered.

Claude looked up at Sebastian, who's red eyes looked into his own. They were filled with unsurely and flickered to a compassionate gaze. Perhaps it was for the best that she saw them as parents for now, even if that wasn't what they wanted to be. Claude was about to say something to her when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was soft and she reminded them of a small animal, "Parents," Claude whispered softly as he slowly unwrapped his arms. Sebastian looked up as Claude rose and whispered, "Parents." A smile of delight curled across his lips it was as though the word it's self had the best ring. Sebastian smiled softly and whispered, "Parents," yet the word sounded as though Sebastian was in pain. Claude scooped Alex up in his arms and began to carry her off to her room. The smaller demon remained kneeling in the sand, he closed his eyes and breathed, "Parents, that's what she sees us as." Part of Sebastian was hurting however it wasn't because he wanted to hold her at night, it was a memory he would rather forget. Claude seemed so happy when she had whispered that word, did he even remember what had happened. The dream that was shattered before their eyes, did he remember why they no longer had children.

Claude sensed Sebastian's discomfort and after laying Alex in the bed found himself kneeling behind his lover with his arms wrapped around Sebastian. "I remember," he whispered. His sultry voice was soft and laced with the same pain Sebastian was feeling. It was that ache the pair had been suppressing for nearly a century now. "I know she's all grown up, but she still needs someone to look after her," said Claude. Sebastian knew this was true but he ached for a child of his own, "I know," he muttered and clung to Claude's arms, "It just hurts." Claude understood as he held Sebastian closer and looked at the ocean, "Perhaps she can ease the pain," he whispered. Sebastian was quiet and Claude knew that he was remembering a time when they had experienced the same happiness. He could still close his eyes and see a small raven haired boy with Claude's curly hair and Sebastian's soft facial features with a pair of bright orange eyes, Jasper. He squeezed Sebastian who he knew had been silently sobbing for nearly a century. Ciel had eased the pain once before, however Sebastian couldn't bring himself to sign a contract with another child after Ciel. Claude was honestly unsure if it was because of Ciel's personality or that the only reason Sebastian had done it was because of Jasper's death. Claude sighed and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck, "You know," he whispered. Sebastian squeezed Claude's arm, "you don't have to cry alone." Sebastian was still and Claude could feel how much pain Sebastian was in. The truth was he knew that under that flirtatious exterior there was a demon in an eternal state of mourning. Claude simply sat there and held Sebastian in his arms, "No matter what happens I will always love you," he whispered.

Hannah smirked as she walked into the auction house, working under Claude had given her one skill which she actually appreciated, the ability to organize and event. She stood before the auction house owner and said, "The auction will be this December, we have two different auctions going at once, with artifacts from the same seller." The owner nodded and a slender man entered the room he had jet black hair with a pair of green eyes, "It's so nice to see you again Damian, you'll be handling the accounts," she said softly. Damian nodded as Hannah smirked, "Now then the premier piece," she said happily as she pulled the cloth off of a stand. "Is that?" asked the auction house owner, Hannah gave Damian a sideways glance and whispered, "Believe me you have no idea." Damian shivered and looked at her. He knew that she had worked for Claude however her hands were in gloves which meant that she was currently contracted. "Do you have a question Damian?" she asked and Damian snapped to attention. He noticed the inquisitive look in her eyes and he asked, "Yes who your benefactor is, I need the info to do the paper work." Hannah was about to object when Damian heard a voice behind him, "Me," it replied and Damian spun on his heel. He could hear the click of Italian leather shoes and smell the owner's signature cologne. Damian's eyes widened and he began to wonder if Claude and Sebastian even knew who they were tangoing with.

* * *

_My laptop is fixed! Yay! I'll post more often I promise. _


	25. Chapter 25: Jasper

_After saving Alex from drowning she calls them bother her parents. This pleases Claude oddly however it upset's Sebastian who still hasn't really mourned their dead son Jasper. Alex notices that Sebastian is acting oddly and whimpers Jasper's name in his sleep and asks Claude about it. _

_How long has Claude been sobbing silently?_

_What will Sebastian do when he learns of Claude telling her about Jasper?_

_What's going to happen to their relationship after this?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Jasper**

The sky was dark and Alex could hear the rain hit the roof of the hacienda. It was a faint tap however it seemed to wash away the previous day. She was still a little frightened, that night she had woken up screaming, the memories of people attempting to down her in the past were still in her memory. However she woke to find herself in two sets of soothing arms. She looked up to find Claude's sleeping face in front of hers, she smiled a little, he really looked quite handsome when he was asleep. There was warmth seeping through her back and she slowly looked over her shoulder, Sebastian was sleeping beside her. He looked almost angelic as he slept, he moaned softly and rolled over pulling the covers with him. She could barly hold back her chuckles as she watched the demon snuggle into the pillow. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed a red spot on the pillow beside her, it was the same blood red as Sebastian's tears. He squeezed the pillow tightly and whimpered, "Jasper." Alex stared and was about to touch him when Claude grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Shh." She looked over at him and noticed the pained expression on his face. "Just leave him be," he whispered before laying back down. Alex did so and listened to him whimper, Claude's golden eyes were just as upset and he held Alex close, "Sleep, and when you wake the sun shall rise and bring the new day," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple. As if by magic she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she didn't have any other nightmares that night, only she wondered why Sebastian was crying in his sleep and who Jasper was.

She woke to the sound of Claude on the phone, "I will be back in London later on today," he said and Alex noticed how everything even her photos had been packed. She slowly sat up and Claude smiled as he mouthed the words, "Good Morning." She smiled and walked into the living room to find Sebastian staring out at the sea, his expression was filled with longing and it nearly broke her heart. She was tempted to take a picture only to realize that this wasn't the kind of photo he would want to see. She was about to say something when Claude entered the room, "The flight leaves in an hour, just enough time to get to the airport," he said. Sebastian smiled and replied, "Alright, well everything is packed in the car so let's get going." Claude nodded and Alex realize they had dressed her again in jeans and a tee, she sighed and smiled a little. Sebastian saw this and looked away, "Another dream comes to an end," he whispered before walking out to the jeep. Claude sighed and waited for Alex to go first. The entire ride to the airport was silent, no one spoke, Claude was focused on driving and Sebastian simply sat there listlessly. Alex felt a tug at her heart again, it was as though something horrible had happened yesterday.

The flight back to London felt even longer and Sebastian said, "I have to stop by the office and pick up a file." His voice was distant and Alex was about to fallow him when Claude grabbed her shoulder, "Jodi dropped Lin off at the mansion, I'll take you there," he said. Alex didn't argue, something told her not to. Claude drove down the road, his mind was so noisy yet his expression was blank. She had learned how to read Claude on the trip, he was able to hide his emotions with his pokerface but his eyes gave him away. Since the morning they left Brazil he had something on his mind. "Um," Alex mumbled and Claude looked at her. "Yes?" he asked as if he had been jolted awake. Alex realized he had been lost in his mind and she asked, "Who is Jasper?" Claude's eyes widened and they flew forward as Claude slammed on breaks. Alex's heart was pounding in her ears and she shouted, "What was that for?" She was about to curse at Claude when she noticed the look of shock in his eyes transform into that pained expression again which he tried to cover with a soft smile. It was as upsetting as Sebastian's listless stare. He sighed and began driving again, "I'll show you," he whispered, "When we get to the mansion." Alex watched him drive and she asked, "Claude?" he didn't respond.

He pulled into the mansion and stepped out, as always he opened the door for her. Alex fallowed him silently into Claude's study, she had been in it a few times however she never really looked around. There weren't any pictures of them, the room was simply filled with books, no funny momentos not even flowers. Alex was confused Claude loved flowers she had noticed that while they were in Rio. He pulled a key and slowly opened a door on the sideboard. Alex watched as he pulled out an old leather album covered in dust. A small Irish Blanket fell to the floor which Claude quickly stuffed away. He handed the album to Alex and said, "This is Jasper." She was confused for a moment until she opened it to see the picture of a small baby boy wrapped in the Irish Blanket which had been in the sideboard. Her eyes widened as she turned the page, he had curly unruly black hair like Claude, his facial features were as soft and regal as Sebastian's but a pair of bright orange eyes. He was smiling happily as he stood on a stone wall.

She continued to turn the pages and saw a picture of Sebastian and Claude smiling as Claude held Jasper in his arms, it was the first time she had seen the pair look so happy. She turned the page again to see Sebastian hugging his son and ruffling his hair, another Claude was playing catch, it looked as though Jasper was the most important thing in the world. "Jasper, was our only son, it was a miracle he was even conceived," said Claude and Alex looked up. He sighed and continued, there was a surprisingly sweet smile on his face. "Sebastian and I tried for years to have children of our own, we almost gave up until Sebastian learned he was pregnant with Jasper," he said softly. Alex looked down at the album again, most people wouldn't believe that Sebastian had given birth and would argue it was anamotomically impossible; however he was a demon and clearly a special one. "After he was born we spent as much time as we could enjoying him, he would climb into our bed at night when ever he was frightened which used to annoy me. I would pick him up so he could pick apples from trees and Sebastian would waltz with him while I played piano," Claude said, tears were in his eyes. "I would even tap dance for them, Sebastian taught him violin," he sighed and looked at the cabinet. "That blanket isn't made of Irish wool. It's made of spider silk," he said softly, "I knitted it while Sebastian was pregnant." Alex was silent she slowly closed the album and Claude continued, "He was killed about a century ago, he was seven." Claude closed his eyes and shuddered, he could still see the blood in the room.

Alex placed the book on the chair and flew across the room to wrap her arms around Claude, who began to waver. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "Our little Jasper," he whimpered. Alex realized this was why Sebastian had lost it the night she had yelled at him, why they panicked all the time and why they were so gentle around her. She knelt on the floor and held him in her slender arms, "I'm so sorry," she whispered. For the first time she had seen them, Claude's blood red tears stained his white fingers. His shoulders shook and he muttered, "Perhaps I've been silently sobbing as well." Alex held his head to her chest and sighed, "Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger," she said. Claude was slightly confused and she continued, "It means you felt something and it takes much more strength to feel pain than to ignore it." Claude looked up at her and was about to say something when he heard a gasp from the door way. Sebastian dropped hi case when he saw the leather album on the chair. "Why?" he asked, his voice quivered. His crimson eyes were wide with shock and betrail, "Why did you," he stammered after a moment he dashed out of the house and Claude leapt after him. Alex was left kneeling on the floor alone, Claude's tears had left a red stain on her shirt.

"Sebastian," Claude called after him and Sebastian ran even faster. His chest was tight and his eyes burned, Claude showed her the album he had promised to never take it out. "Sebastian!" called Claude again as he attempted to run even faster. Black feathers appeared in the air and Claude shouted, "Don't!" as he watched a pair of jet black wings form on Sebastian's back. If Sebastian transformed there would be no way for Claude to catch him before he did something stupid. He jumped and was quick to wrap his arms around Sebastian to prevent him from flying away. Sebastian struggled for a moment as Claude squeezed him tight, knowing if he let him go he would never catch him. "Let go!" Sebastian cried feebly, as he struggled even more, his black feathers were ruffled and Claude whispered, "No." Sebastian continued to struggle and screamed, "Release me!" only for Claude to squeeze him tighter. "I can't you'll never return to me," he whimpered, as he closed his eyes and held Sebastian even closer. Claude had finally broken and Sebastian cried, "Please, it hurts." Claude ignored him and Sebastian slowly turned back into his normal self. He was crying again, Sebastian felt like all he had been doing was crying which he hated. Only this time Claude was crying alongside him, he clung to Claude and whispered, "Why does it hurt so badly?" he whimpered. Claude held him close and replied, "Because we loved him."

Sebastian snuggled into Claude's chest and continued to cry, Claude stroked Sebastian's hair as his tears ran dry and he whispered, "We loved him, so much." Sebastian looked up at him and noticed how swollen Claude's eyes were. He realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Claude cry, they had been together for centuries and only now had he seen Claude shed a tear. "You've been in mourning for as long as I have," he whispered and Claude sighed. "I guess so, I still have you," he whispered as he gave Sebastian another squeeze. He felt Sebastian's shoulders stop shaking and he looked at the smaller demon, "I still remember the elegy I wrote for him," whispered Sebastian. Claude nodded he remembered it too, it was one of the few instances he had seen the creative side of his lover. "Dry your eyes, Raven," he whispered and Sebastian looked up to find Claude pressing a kiss to his lips. They were soft and gentle like the kiss Claude had given Sebastian the night they had found their son dead. "We will always miss him, he was our son," said Claude and Sebastian sighed before closing his eyes for a moment.

Sebastian's tears had run dry, his eyes were slightly swollen and his cheeks were flushed. The moon was high in the sky once more and Claude whispered, "We have each other." Sebastian opened his eyes and replied, "Yeah." It was weak yet a little stronger and Claude continued, "We also have a girl in my study wondering if your safe right now." Sebastian paused and looked at him inquiativly, "Well she does need a little guidance, and we've been around the block once or twice," he said. Sebastian laughed, it was a sweet sound compared to the painful sobs, "Only twice, try a few thousand times," he replied as he laughed. Claude sighed and smiled, there was the Sebastian he knew. That beautiful, sweet, some what difficult, lover with a smile which would light up the entire room, not the gloomy one he had been living with. "We have to try to guide that spunky, spirited, creative, and softly spoken girl, through life. It looks like we have our work cut out for us," he said. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Claude chuckled, "What?" asked Sebastian defensivly. Claude shrugged and replied smugly, "Nothing." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Tell me," he demanded. Claude leaned over and whispered in Sebastian's ear, "You said the same thing when you met me." Sebastian blushed and replied quickly, "No I didn't."

Claude nodded and remembered the day as though it had just occurred, "You did, at the time you didn't even realize who I was. After I had dropped everything and was being berated by your father, you waited till he was gone and all you said was, 'My don't we have our work cut out for us'." Sebastian chuckled, he had always remembered it as the first day Claude had dropped his father's finest vase. He sighed and whispered, "Time does fly." Claude looked at Sebastian and realized that he was thinking about how old he was. "Don't," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's neck. "Don't think about it," he murmured. Sebastian looked at him and replied, "We should get back, who's cooking?" Claude wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waste as they walked and replied, "I'll cook." Sebastian paused and said, "I wanted to." Claude glared and replied hastily, "Then why did you ask?" Sebastian looked at the ground and replied, "I was hoping we could," he paused and Claude listened quietly. "Cook together," he finaly said and Claude kissed Sebastian's brow. "Of course we can," he replied.

Alex turned to the final page in the album to find a pressed lily and a poem written in white ink.

_Forget me not__  
__My little one__  
__You have left us too soon__  
__Though my body can no longer hold you__  
__I hold you forever in my heart__  
__As precious and beautiful as this flower caught in time__  
__A parents' love does not forget._

_For Jasper._

She paused and slowly swept a tear away, she instantly recognized the poem and came to the startling realization that Sebastian and Claude had written it together. "They really loved him," she whispered and she felt tears trail down her cheeks. She began to wonder if her parents loved her too. Her memories were filled of her father leaving with suite cases in hand for business trip after business trip and her mother working in the city as an architect. She couldn't remember the smell of her mother's perfume, or her father's after shave. Even their voices were long forgotten, all that remained was a photo in her apartment. It was the only one which had survived the cruelties of time, it had been given to her by Doctor Ross when she had asked about her parents. "Alex?" a voice called from the door way, she looked up to see Claude and Sebastian standing there. "What's wrong?" asked Sebastian, his gaze was soft and Alex closed the album. "Nothing," she answered. Claude crossed his arms and sighed, "It looks like a whole lot of nothing." Sebastian nodded and Alex smiled a little, she wasn't alone anymore. "I was just worried," she said and Sebastian smiled before giving her a hug. "Well don't be, now what would you like for dinner?" he asked. She looked up at him and shrugged, "Well let's see what we can make," replied Sebastian before taking her hand in his own. Some how this demon always knew what she needed, even when she didn't know herself.

* * *

_The poem in the work wasn't written by Sebastian, the author is unknown and the word, "Parents'" is actually "Mother's" but I felt that the poem should be written by them both so I changed the wording. There are many websites devoted to grieving parents so feel free to look at them._

_If you are interested there is also a playlist for this work. Feel free to PM me if you would like to know which tracks were selected for each chapter._


	26. Chapter 26: The Raven's Plea

_Claude has driven Alex home after they ate dinner, he had managed to keep Sebastian from leaving however he can tell Sebastian is hurting. When he returns to a sleeping Sebastian, he takes him to bed and leaves him only for his raven to plea, "Comfort me."_

_Will this allow Sebastian to heal or only make it worse?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

**_Warning: the fallowing contains lemon between and Claude and Sebastian._******

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Raven's Plea**

After dinner Claude drove Alex home, Lin was in her arms the entire time, even though she didn't want to leave a certain crimson eyed demon. Sebastian looked happy however Claude could tell he was hurting. All night Claude desired to hold Sebastian in his arms and kiss away all of his pain. To erase all of the sadness which they had felt for so long, however he wasn't about to do that with Alex there. He also didn't want to hurt Sebastian. Claude sighed as he walked back into the foyer, it was quiet and he didn't see Sebastian waiting for him like he usually did. "Sebastian?" he asked cautiously before continuing through the house. He stripped off his sports jacket and then his tie. His shirt tails were no longer tucked in and he had unbuttoned the top three buttons. It had indeed been a long day, he continued into the living room to find Sebastian asleep on the sofa. A smile swept across his lips, it had been a long time since Claude caught Sebastian with his guard down. His raven hair was in his face and his eyes were close. His smooth deep facial features were finally relaxed and Claude noticed the taut skin under his shirt. His heart began pounding as he took in Sebastian's intoxicating scent. It was enough to drive him crazy, he shook his head and mentally berated himself for thinking about doing such a thing at a time like this.

He slowly slipped his arms under the smaller demon, this was the reason Claude was so possessive when it came to Sebastian. He honestly had no intention of giving his sweet and intoxicating lover to anyone. Sebastian's head rested against his shoulder as Claude continued through the house. His soft hair tickled the skin under Claude's shirt and he felt his heart pounding even louder. The bed room felt as though it was miles away as Claude carried him up the stairs, all he wanted to do was lay his lover down. He looked down at Sebastian and watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. His soft slender lips which had always been curled in a coy smirk were parted, it was as though Sebastian was welcoming to have a taste. "This is torture," he whispered as he finally made it to the bedroom. His eyes flickered and the doors opened quietly as he gracefully entered the room. Sebastian's slender body was still as Claude slowly placed him on the navy blue silk sheets. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin, his pants were painfully constrictive.

Claude covered Sebastian and was about to walk away when he realized this was far too good to pass up. He could just steal a kiss, a quick taste, it wouldn't be enough to sate him however it would be a crime to leave without one. Before Claude even realized it he was hovering over Sebastian's lips. He was about to steal a kiss when he remembered how upset Sebastian had been. Perhaps it would be better to let him dream so he could wake to a better tomorrow. Claude pressed a kiss to Sebastian's temple and turned to leave. "That's it?" asked a lush voice from behind him, Claude stopped midstride. He looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian leaning on the bed post, a devilish smirk had curled his lips and his crimson eyes were filled with lust. "You take me to bed and then leave me alone," said Sebastian as his fingers slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt, "That's not very nice." Claude watched as Sebastian shed his shirt, his finger tips brushed his lips and Sebastian closed his eyes. "I thought you needed sleep," said Claude, he began to sweat as he watched Sebastian's fingers sweep down the side of his neck; that beautiful slender column which Claude desired to run his tongue down. "Claude, I thought you knew me by now," he said playfully. His crimson eyes flickered open as his fingers trailed down his collar bone, Claude could imagine sinking his teeth into it, he licked his lips hungrily. Those slender fingers continued down Sebastian's chest and he heard a delectable moan from Sebastian as they swept over his right nipple.

Claude gulped as he said, "I do, I was trying to be considerate." There was that spark again as his fingers trailed down his abdomen, dangerously close to the spot Claude wanted to devoir. "Considerate," Sebastian mumbled, "hmm… I don't like that idea." Claude was enjoying the show as Sebastian's fingers paused at his belt buckle. Claude turned to him and felt his pants get even tighter; this was pure torture on Sebastian's part. Claude's golden eyes were locked on Sebastian's fingers as they unbuckled his belt and then worked on his pants. Claude looked into Sebastian's eyes and noticed how badly he wanted Claude. They looked as though they were on fire, a bright passionate red that Claude hadn't seen in a while. Sure Sebastian liked playing with Claude however this time Sebastian craved Claude like he did when they first met. His white fingers unzipped his fly and Claude watched his black pants fall to the floor, leaving Sebastian standing in his briefs.

However this wasn't all, he watched Sebastian's fingers tug at the waste band before slipping them off. Claude grinned as he watched Sebastian walk toward him, "That looks painful," said Sebastian as he tilted his head to the side. Claude shivered as Sebastian's fingers brushed against his pants. "Are you sure?" asked Claude after a moment, he really didn't know if doing this was going to help Sebastian or harm him. He had just finally openly wept over Jasper. Sebastian whispered into Claude's ear, "Comfort me," his breath tickled Claude's ear. However the words themselves were honestly the end of Claude's resolve. Claude smirked as he said, "Of course." Sebastian's fingers were in Claude's pants before he realized it. Those slender fingers which had traced all of the places on Sebastian's body he wanted so desperately wanted to devoir. Claude's large hands slowly caressed Sebastian's back and he watched the other shiver.

Claude could no longer take it as he pressed a heated kiss to Sebastian's lips. His tease had certainly gotten Claude's attention, however he wasn't sure if Sebastian was ready to deal with the consequences. Claude's longue tongue slipped into Sebastian's mouth and swept into the most sensitive corers of his mouth. Sebastian moaned as he felt Claude's other hand caress his bottom. His tongue tangled with Sebastian's as they mingled. Claude felt a fire spreading through his veins as he sucked on Sebastian's lips and gave the lower lips a loving nip. He pulled away and watched Sebastian pant, he really did love it when Sebastian was this turned on. Claude slowly licked the column of Sebastian's neck, it was as sweet as Claude remembered, "Ah," Sebastian moaned as he felt Claude's sharp teeth nick his skin. Sebastian ceased to stroke Claude and started to undress his lover. Claude slipped his finger into Sebastian's entrance causing him to gasp. His fingers stopped working at Claude's dress shirt and he shivered with pleasure.

Claude continued down Sebastian's body, his tongue caressing each inch Sebastian's fingers had brushed. He stopped at Sebastian's right nipple and nipped it playfully. "Claude," he moaned and his fingers wrapped in Claude's curly hair. A pair of golden eyes looked up, and Sebastian pulled Claude's classes off with a grin. "It's no fair if I'm the only one," he said softly and Claude realized he was still fully dressed, he was about to strip when Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his. "Sebastian?" asked Claude curiously and he watched Sebastian unbutton each of the buttons on his dress shirt. "I'm hungry too," he whispered as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the edges of Claude's shirt and gently peeled it back. Claude watched each of Sebastian's movements, he really did need to be comforted. Sebastian kissed Claude's collarbone and then slipped his hands down Claude's chest. He hesitated when he reached Claude's belt and looked up. It was as if at that moment Sebastian fully realized what he was doing. Claude's gaze never left Sebastian for a second and he whispered, "I'm hurting too." Sebastian nodded and Claude heard the clink of his belt as Sebastian undid it and then the familiar slip of leather as Sebastian removed it. Claude slowly placed his hands on Sebastian's back again and Sebastian looked up to meet Claude in another kiss. Sebastian unbuttoned Claude's pants and then lowered his fly, his fingers slipped into Claude's pants as he pushed them to the floor.

His slender fingers found Claude's throbbing member and he slowly pressed it. Claude groaned, his eyes narrowed playfully as he knocked Sebastian to the bed. He pinned his lover down and paused. Sebastian's face was flushed and sweat glistened on his skin, "Claude," Sebastian breathed as he felt his lover's fingers wrap around his member. Claude nipped Sebastian's neck and he whispered, "Together." His voice traveled up his neck like a shiver and Sebastian replied, "Always." Claude began to stroke Sebastian and he smirked as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. He loved it when Sebastian was unable to focus on anything but pleasure. He stared as Sebastian reamed under him and he slowly slipped his fingers back into Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian's hand stopped moving and he trembled, as he moaned. Claude pressed a kiss to the smaller demon's lips and he licked his lower lip.

Sebastian felt Claude's fingers thrust into him, as always Claude was hitting all of his sensitive spots however there was something different about tonight. He was more sensitive than usual. It was as if every where Claude had touched was on fire, he felt Claude's soft lips press against his skin and he felt Claude scissor his fingers inside of him. He craved Claude to plunge into him as hard as he could, just so he could feel alive once again. Claude looked at him and slowly kissed his cheek, he slowly slipped his length into Sebastian causing him to yelp in pleasure. He was still for a moment and Sebastian breathed, "please." Claude looked at him and whispered, "No matter how hard you fight I will never let you go," he pulled out and then rammed himself back into Sebastian. His pace was perfect, he wasn't too quick nor too slow, as he rammed into Sebastian. "You can never fly away from me, and if you manage to escape my grasp," he whispered as he continued to thrust, Sebastian moaned and wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders. "I will pull you back to me," he breathed as he sped up. Sebastian could feel his thick hard length push in and out of him as Claude moved. All of his sanity was leaving him, waves of pleasure began to wash away all of the pain and longing he felt.

All of it was falling away and all that remained was the love he felt for Claude, his hands fell from Claude's shoulders and he noticed the silver band around his ring finger. "Claude!" cried Sebastian as Claude rammed into his prostate. He looked up to see the determination in Claude's eyes to heal Sebastian's heart. He slowly slipped his fingers into Claude's curly hair and moaned, "Claude I'm close."

Claude continued to move, he felt Sebastian get tighter around him. His member was leaking precum and it had gotten to the point that he was near the brink as well. Claude's rhythmic thrusting became sloppy as he gave one last ram into Sebastian's prostate which made him feel like he was being broken open. "Claude!" he cried as his back arched and he released, it was as if he had released all the pain in his aching heart. Claude trembled and called, "Sebastian," as he released inside the smaller demon. Sebastian closed his eyes as Claude fell on top of him. Their hearts began to slow and their panting ceased. Claude slipped his fingers into Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze. His crimson eyes opened and he looked at their fingers, a pair of glistening silver bands appeared on their entwined fingers. Claude could remember when they had exchanged those rings, it was after Ciel and Alois had died. They were in so much pain from having to be apart from one another and they decided that no matter where they went the rings would remind them that the other loved them. Claude heard Sebastian sigh softly and he noticed the small smile sweep across his lips as he watched the sun rise. When the orange light of the sun crept over the horizon and hit the two rings it reminded them that a new day had just begun. "It's a new day," whispered Sebastian, Claude hummed as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "There are four thins which are certain," said Claude, "The sun shall rise and set, the tides will roll in and the wind shall blow." Sebastian was silent as he listened to Claude's sultry voice, "And three little words which I've whispered to you a thousand times, I've meant them each time and I will always say them." Sebastian looked into Claude's golden eyes which hadn't left his face as he whispered, "I love you." Sebastian smiled and slowly closed his eyes, "I love you too," he whispered before slowly slipping asleep. Claude slowly got off of Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled and he pulled his soft and lovable raven toward him.

Even if they had to get to work, Claude had alerted the office that he was only going to be in during the afternoon. He hugged Sebastian tightly as he felt himself slip to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Sterling's Game

_Sebastian goes to the office in the after noon only to end up receiving a letter from Sterling. Expecting it to be about a contract Sebastian opens it, only to find an interesting project has just been proposed to them. Alex is expected to not only come up with the theme for the gala but to plan it from the ground up. _

_Grell is chasing William again, however it isn't what Ronald thinks, Grell wants to know what William feels from Ronald. Ronald ends up doing Grell's job at the abandoned Trancy estate, however he is greeted by an interesting party or "guards"._

_Will Alex be able to pull off the party planning?_

_How does William feel toward Ronald?_

_What's essentially in the house that Claude had guarding it?_

_What's a girl to do with you two, Claude and Sebastian?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sterling's Game**

Sebastian smiled as he entered his office, once again he was back in London and this time he had one of the best Graphic Designers in his hand once again. He looked out the landscape windows, the vacation was fresh in his mind as was the night before, his chest still ached a little however that wasn't the part that was in the most pain. His hips were killing him from how rough Claude had been, Sebastian sighed. He didn't understand why whenever he was upset he asked Claude to ravage him, which naturally Claude took advantage of. He closed his eyes for a moment; he could still feel Claude's large hands travel down his skin and his soft lips as they caressed his. The taste of Claude's kisses and power in each thrust, that sultry voice tickling his ear, Sebastian moaned a little and then snapped to attention. He hated it when he thought about Claude during the time he was supposed to be working. He groaned and was about to say something when he heard the doors of his office open. "Sir, we have a problem," said Allen. Sebastian turned to him with an inquisitive expression on his face, "What?" he asked in confusion. Allen held out a parchment envelope with Sebastian's name written on the front in green ink. Sebastian paused before taking the envelope from Allen's thick fingers.

"What could Sterling possibly want?" he asked in confusion as he pulled a letter opener from his desk and slipped it under the lip of the envelope. Allen shook his head and said, "I have no idea, all I know is that it was dropped off yesterday." Sebastian's fingers slipped into the envelope as he pulled out the note. "A proposition?" asked Sebastian with a hint of confusion, he glanced at the letter and froze; it was to design a ball which would be held by the Earl of Essex, Campbell. However it wasn't merely and invitation, it was a proposition. Once again Sterling had intrigued him. He looked at Allen and tapped the letter to his chin for a moment. "Interesting," he whispered before tossing the envelope on the desk. "Mr. Straus, please send Mrs. Stark in," he said cordially. He threw in another devilish smirk which simply suggested that Allen do as Sebastian said. Allen nodded nervously and Sebastian leaned against the front of his desk, and waited for her to enter.

She slowly pushed open one of the glass doors to his office and noticed the devious look in Sebastian's crimson eyes. He was clearly up to something; "Yes?" she asked softly and watched as Sebastian picked up the envelope off the desk. "Do you know who this is from?" asked Sebastian playfully and Alex shook her head. She scowled how on earth would she know who it was from, she watched a smirking Sebastian tuck the envelope between two fingers and hold it out to Alex. She slowly took the envelope and stared at the handwriting, it was clearly Arnold Sterling's penmanship. "What happened?" she asked in confusion as she opened the envelope, Sebastian smirked again and replied smugly, "It's not what happened but what's going to happen."

She was even more confused until she looked at the letter which had been tucked inside, Sterling was ask that she design a gala for the Campbell family, one of the most powerful Lord's in the court. Her lips parted and her gaze darted up to Sebastian, "I'm a graphic designer not a coordinator," she replied sharply. Sebastian sat on his desk and crossed his legs, "You can do it, believe me," he said with a note of confidence. Alex was even more confused as she watched Sebastian hop off his desk, "Sterling needs you to premier in society as a person and not just a name, you're work has become iconic however now he wants to push you even further," he said smoothly. His lush voice resonated in her ears and Alex shivered involuntarily, "It's customary for artists to hold gallery expeditions and runway shows, however you aren't that kind of artist," he continued. Alex stared up at him, his devilish smirk was still curled on his lips and he stood next to her. She looked at the note and noticed the request, "Mysterious, that's the only word I get to work with?" she asked. Sebastian nodded and she sighed, once again he was pushing the limits of her creativity. Alex had never been in charge of something like this; usually party coordinators were called for things of this nature. Sebastian detected the discomfort on her face and said, "I'll help you, and I'm sure I can rope Claude in as well." Alex dropped the note and looked up at Sebastian, "Claude?" she asked.

Sebastian was slightly confused until he realized that he had never told her what Claude used to do. If Alex were to learn that they both served 13 year old masters at one point as butlers she would probably laugh hysterically. He sighed and said, "Believe me Claude and I can handle what ever you need, you're job will be concept, floor design, props, theme and naturally selecting things like food and wine. Leave the heavy lifting and trivial matters to us," said Sebastian. Alex paused and muttered, "Um there's a slight problem, I don't drink and I don't know wine." At that second she swore she could hear something in Sebastian snap. "What?" he asked in shock, his red eyes grew wider and his face paled even more.

Grell sighed as he walked into the morgue, "Hello?" he asked cautiously, the doors slid open behind him and Grell jumped as he heard something crunch behind him. He turned around to find the silver haired Undertaker standing there, a dog bone shaped cookie was sticking out of his lips and he had a clear mug of tea. "Oh Grell how nice to see you," said the Undertaker. Grell slowly moved out of the doorway and said, "Nice to see you too, so you said you found something." The Undertaker set his mug down and opened a cookie jar to pull another dog biscuit, "What one?" he asked as he held one of the brown milk bones up. Grell wrinkled his nose and said, "Eww no." The Undertaker shrugged, "Suite you're self," he replied before closing the lid and popping the cooking in his mouth. He had changed a bit since the first time Grell had meat him, he had a hard time believing that the Shinigami standing there was the legendary grim reaper. "Um so what did you have to tell William?" asked Grell after a moment, as he took note of the Undertaker's trimmed nails. "Well this," he said holding up a piece of parchment with the letter's A. S. on the bottom, it was written in green ink. "Arnold Sterling, the owner of Intrigue and the guy who contracted both Sebastian and Claude?" he asked in confusion. The Undertaker smirked and nodded. "From what it looks like he wants a little more than just that pitiful contract he had them sign to work for him," said the Undertaker. Grell slowly took the letter and noticed the one word which must have been why William sent him. "Zion," he said, "They're back?" The Undertaker nodded and Grell looked at the glass mug, "You wouldn't happen to have anymore of that would you?" he asked. The Undertaker nodded and said, "Well I'm going to need a refill if we keep this conversation up anyway."

Claude placed the file on his desk; he had just interviewed the twentieth person to fill Hannah's post. He honestly didn't expect this to happen; none of them were as qualified as Hannah. "So complicated," he sighed as he looked at the stack. Claude was fairly good at staying organized and such, however with his schedule and constant demand to work on contracts and his ability to negotiate terms without a judge was a skill in high demand. On top of his knowledge of patents, Claude was always being called away to work another case. Claude reclined in his chair and heard his cell phone ring, he picked it up and was about to toss it aside when he noticed it was Alex's number. "What's wrong?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. She never called him, "Help," she squeaked and Claude heard Sebastian shout in the background, "How can you not know about something so important!" Claude was even more confused and he asked, "What happened?" Alex was quiet and she replied, "He flipped out over wine."

Claude chucked a little, he could remember the time Claude had attempted to put together a wine list and Sebastian happened to be in the manor. They spent the day discussing different wines; he found it to be a pleasure to have someone who understood as much about the liquor as he did. However he could also remember the time Sebastian had hired a smonier for a party, which ended horribly. While they shared similar tastes and knowledge the smonier didn't which made Sebastian unbelievably irritated. Claude smiled; he loved it when Sebastian got irritated he made the cutest face. "You don't even know the basics!" Sebastian shouted and Claude was snapped back to reality, it would appear that he would have to calm Sebastian back down. "I'm coming, I'm finished here anyway," said Claude as he got out of his chair. He was about to leave when he looked back at his desk, the piles of paperwork was annoying him. He sighed and then said, "See you in ten," before hanging up. He shook his head and walked away briskly, the paperwork could stay there for a while.

Claude was quick to sprint from his office to Sebastian's to find he lover glaring at Alex, it was as if he was throwing knives at her. Claude sighed and asked, "Mr. Machealis what's wrong?" Alex looked up to find Claude standing before Sebastian, "She doesn't know wine," said Sebastian with a hint of disgust and irritation. Claude sighed, he knew very well this had nothing to do with the wine selection. He smiled softly and asked, "What's the wine list for?" Sebastian replied with irritation, "Sterling has requested that we put together a Gala to be held by the Earl of Essex." Claude paused, he knew the Campbell family wanted to meet their lost grandchild, however he hadn't even had the time to tell them who she was. All they knew was that Claude knew the girl's identity, nothing more. He looked over to Alex, she did look like a Campbell with those ocean blue eyes and her father's hair color, he was uncertain how this would go. On one hand this could go wonderfully and the other it could be a nightmare. She was a graphic designer which most nobles didn't value highly. "Sebastian, perhaps we should put the wine list together," said Claude after a moment. He couldn't afford this to end poorly, Sebastian looked up at Claude, his anger had cool however what remained was confusion.

Sebastian had expected Claude to agree, however it should have taken half an hour of coaxing, which this didn't. "I guess I'll leave you guys to the wine list," said Alex and Sebastian snapped back to reality. He simply nodded and looked at her, "I would like to see the drafts of the invitations before you present them to Sterling," said Sebastian. Alex nodded and was quick to get out of the office; the tension in the air was stifling. "Do you think Sterling is playing a game?" asked Sebastian after a moment, and Claude paused. "Perhaps, he doesn't realize who he's against though, last time I checked not even I could keep you in check for long," he replied. Sebastian tugged on Claude's tie and smirked, "That's because you don't use your Bishops well enough," he replied as he looked into Claude's eyes, "Oh, that's a little difficult when you take them first." Sebastian hummed and crossed his legs. Claude stared he always admired Sebastian's legs, they were slender but powerful, however he had to admit they looks so much better in heels. "What aren't you telling me?" asked Sebastian coldly, Claude snapped to attention. Once again Claude was keeping secrets. Sebastian allowed Claude to keep some secrets especially since he had them too; however when it came to Alex secrets weren't a good thing.

Ronald looked down at his book and then back up at a massive mansion which was covered in vines. The windows were broken and the façade was falling off, "There's no way this is right," said Ronald in confusion. He slowly tapped his hand against the massive wooden door, there was a large bang as the door hit the floor of the foyer and Ronald stared in shock. His hand was still in the air as though he was going to knock. "Wow," said Ronald slowly as he slowly stepped over the door and into the house, "Hello?" he called. The interior was covered with dust and he could smell mold. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the ceilings were covered with spider webs. He sighed the house was massive on the inside, "Why does Grell Sempai always do this to me?" he whined. Once again the redhead was chasing after William, leaving Ronald to do his work. He continued through the house and called, "Is anyone there?" There was silence and he shrugged until he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye. He hated it when people played games, it made his job all the harder.

Ronald pivoted and slung the lawnmower over his shoulder as he sprinted through the halls. "Wait!" he called as he continued after the figure which moved as quickly as a demon. He rounded another corner and found himself standing in what looked like had been a study. The paper was nearly all off the walls and the once violet curtains had bleached and were moth eaten. He looked about until he spotted something on the desk, it was a small sphere about the size of a tennis ball. "Eh?" he muttered as the thin blond slowly picked it up. It was clear and he noticed the envelope which had been under it. "Faustus?" he asked in confusion as he read who it was addressed to. He looked up to find a massive spider descending from the ceiling. It landed on the desk and Ronald stared, it took up the entire table top and he panicked. "What the?" he asked in confusion as the spider jumped off the desk and attempted to bite him. "You've got to be kidding!" he shouted as he sprinted down the hall and the spider fallowed.

Ronald skidded around the corner and nearly collided with a table in the hallway. He looked over his shoulder to find it wasn't only the single spider chasing him, but a group of them. His eyes widened as he ran even faster, there was no way a spider could keep up if he was sprinting. Shinigami were much faster than humans, the only thing which could beat them was a demon. He rounded the bend and said happily, "Stairs!" he continued down the hall only to find the stairs had vanished, all that remained with a ledge where they had been. "Where did they go?" he shouted and then glanced back over his shoulder. The spiders were no where to be seen, he was about to sigh with relief when he looked up to find them on the ceiling, "Oh not good," he said as he noted that there was much more than a few spiders, it was actually a few thousand.

He glared and revved his lawnmower before attempting to hack the spiders to pieces. As the blades sliced through one, limbs went flying and he noticed a purple ooze spilling from them. "Conjured?" he mused before noticing something sticky around his ankles. He looked down to find sticky white spider silk wrapped around them, "Why does this always happen to me?" he asked as he was hoisted up side down. He stared in shock at the eight eyes his met with. His glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the floor bellow, "Damn it!" he cried as he felt the webs wrap around him, not only was he without a scythe but his glasses were a few hundred feet bellow. The spiders continued to spin their web around him and Ronald closed his eyes, no matter how he struggled the webs simply became tighter. The blood was rushing to his head and he began feeling dizzy, "William," he muttered before loosing consciousness.

Grell ran after William and said, "Oh come on you have to feel just a little something for him, I mean you did cry on his shoulder." William's eyes narrowed and he responded coldly, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Grell smirked, he knew William had cried on Ronald's shoulder literally, the damp spot on his suite gave it away. Grell continued, "You know that soft side is kind of cute, a definite turn on." William grit his teeth and said, "Mr. Sutcliff, what should you be doing now?" Grell paused and tapped his finger to the side of his face, "Viewing the cinematic record of some pour soul in the Trancy turn Campbell Estate." William adjusted his glasses and said, "Then please do so and be careful, Claude's spiders are a bit overly protective, however he gave me a charm to prevent them from trying to kill you." Grell stopped dead in his tracks and paled, "What did you say?" he asked.

William replied simply, "Claude set up a security system of spiders while Earl Trancy was there, it was the reason why the Campbell Family couldn't move in, even though it became their estate in name." Grell shook his head, his red hair flew as he did so, "Not that, the part about the spiders trying to kill you," he said quickly. William sighed and replied, "They're conjured for the purpose of protecting the house by Claude, he gave me his Ascot Broach from his previous uniform to ward them." Grell looked at William nervously and said, "Um Will we might have a problem." William looked at him with a hint of confusion and asked, "What's the problem?" Grell replied sheepishly, "I sent Ronald to the mansion." William's eyes widened, he shook and Grell knew that William was about to go lateral. "You," he stammered, it was clear William was beyond furious. Grell laughed nervously and was about to run away when William grabbed his shirt collar and said, "You're doing overtime." He smiled and Grell shivered, he knew William was going to kill him.

* * *

_ I would like to thank all of you for subscribing recently and your comments. They've been very helpful! I have a question thought I would love to know what you think, PM me with your answer. _

**_For Sebastian and Claude's relationship should I write a separate story for them or weave it into this one? _**

_I would love to hear from you!_

_~DRM_


	28. Chapter 28:The Struggle of the Knights

_Claude has been keeping secrets again, however this time when he comes clean with Sebastian, he realizes why he had. Sebastian begins to wonder what will become of their life together and what will occur when the Campbell House learns of Alex's true identity._

_William is furious with Grell and stroms into the Trancy Manor to be faced with a massive Spider. He manages to free Ronald however something odd happens… William actually carried Ronald! _

_Alex finally tells Jodi about her party planning and Allen over hears them. He looks over her designs only to get jealous. Claude has given her the number of a party coordinator only this woman is the exact opposite of what you would expect._

_What's Sterling after? _

_If Alex has to choose who will she live with?_

_Since when does William use Ronald Knox's first name?_

_What's with this Party Coordinator?_

_Who is the man who's stalking Alex?_

_What is Max's real role?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Struggle of the Knights in Shinning Armor**

Sebastian looked at Claude who was standing before him, "I planned on tell you the night we returned, however," his voice trailed off. Sebastian's face slowly changed into an upset one. "What do you know?" he asked softly as he sat on his desk. His red eyes looked into Claude's clear golden ones as he replied, "The Earl knows of her existence, however, he doesn't know who she is. Damian contacted me to tell me that the results of my investigation had managed to touch the Earl's ears." Sebastian picked up the letter and held it loosely in his fingertips. The paper was smooth however cold and rough to the touch, "What is Sterling thinking?" he muttered after a moment. Claude noticed the look of concern in Sebastian's eyes, he had only seen this in two other places, when Jasper had fallen from a tall Spruce when he was little and when Ciel had pasted out from an asthma attack the first time while he was at Noah's Circus.

He slowly placed a hand on Sebastian's; it was warmer and a little softer than the paper. "We won't loose her," said Claude and Sebastian placed the letter back on the desk. "What if they want her to live with them?" asked Sebastian after a moment, his red eyes were locked on his hands. Alex had been in and out of the mansion to the point Sebastian didn't even understand why she lived in her own apartment, which was somehow soothing. "Sterling is up to something, however I know one thing, if she had to choose," he slowly tipped Sebastian's chin up, "She would choose us." Sebastian smiled with relief as he asked, "What would Sterling have to gain though?" This move didn't make any sense, and it brought to question whether or not Sterling knew who she was.

William sprinted to the Trancy manor, it was as desolate as it had been for the past few years however he was well aware that Claude had fortified to the manor with something which time wouldn't kill. He tightened one of his black leather gloves and was quick to kick the front door in. He glared as he entered the house; Claude's broach was on his tie. He heard a crunch under his shoes and realized he had just stepped on Ronald's glasses. Yet he couldn't see Ronald anywhere until he looked up, hanging over his head was a cocoon the size of Ronald's body. William grit his teeth and said, "He's a Shinigami, believe me he won't taste very good." The largest of the spiders which was clearly the queen descended from the ceiling. She clicked her pincers together and said, "He was trespassing." William's eyes narrowed and he snapped his book closed, "He's shinigami trespassing laws do not apply, there was a soul in this house to be collected," he said. The Queen looked confused for a moment, "No one has lived in this house for centuries," she replied coldly. William shook his head and opened the book once more, he honestly needed a Smartphone application for this thing. The spider was patient as he read allowed the address and the number of souls. "It would appear that there was a soul in this house," William said as he adjusted his glasses.

The Queen grunted and replied, "Why do I have to obey you?" William adjusted his tie and the spider stared at the broach. "That's Claude's," said the spider. William simply nodded and replied, "He leant it to me." The Queen slowly backed away, if Claude had given him permission William could do what ever he saw fit to them. "Cut the webs," said the queen after a moment before returning to the ceiling. William held his arms out and effortlessly caught Ronald. He cradled the unconscious shinigami in his arms and sighed, "Let's go home." William's red hedge trimmer was in his arms and he noticed the lawnmower had been smashed to pieces by the spiders. This meant a ton of paperwork, which in turn was going to be a pain in the neck. However filling paperwork out because a shinigami had been killed was worse. "My, my, Ronald, you really know how to scare me," whispered William as he carried the slender blond out of the mansion.

Claude paused, Sebastian was right this move made very little sense, from what Claude knew of the eccentric man was that he simply wanted to redefine English fashion. By throwing Alex in with the Cambell House as a party planner he could risk his status as well as his reputation. However if she succeeded his status would be elevated, the question was why the Earl of Essex. Sterling could have had Alex plan any other party but he chose the Earl of Essex, the Campbell house. "This is far too convenient, a party in which their lost heir would attend is too," Claude paused and Sebastian shook his head. "Convenient I'm aware, that's why I'm concerned," said Sebastian. Claude finally began understanding what Sebastian was worried about, it wasn't Alex failing but what would happen if she were to succeed and the Campbell family learned of her true identity. "If she were to fail on purpose she could destroy Artistry's image, but at the same time if she were to succeed, she could possibly be in more danger than we could ever want," said Claude. Sebastian picked up the letter and looked Claude in the eye, "She will not fail, nor will the Campbell family learn of her identity until the right time," he said with an air of confidence. Claude was confused for a moment, "What are you going to do?" he asked softly. Sebastian simply smiled and said, "I'm going to make a suggestion."

Claude was still confused as he shuffled behind Sebastian to catch up to him, "Suggestion?" he asked. Sebastian smirked and nodded, "Remember that wonderful night in Versailles?" he asked. Claude paused and realized what Sebastian was up to, "That's brilliant," he commented. Sebastian rounded the corner and walked toward Alex's cubical. "Alex I have a suggestion, which I think you'll like," said Sebastian. Alex was working on a series of sketches and she said, "Ah well I have an idea too." She turned around, they noticed the pair of thick black readers on her nose and she smiled. "It may be a little old fashioned but I thought it would be fun," she said before holding up the sketches of women and men in Venetian masks. "A Masque," she said happily, "From what I heard there hasn't been one in a while and I thought it might be fun to incorporate an old tradition." Claude and Sebastian looked at one another; once again she had thought a step ahead. Sebastian smiled and laughed, it was a sweet sound which made Claude blush and shake his head.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked, her eyes narrowed and Claude could tell she thought they were insulting her. He placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "We were thinking along the same lines," said Claude as Sebastian ceased his laughter. Sebastian nodded and shrugged, "I guess my suggestion didn't have to be mentioned," he sighed. Claude snickered; Alex and himself seemed to be the only ones who could manage to beat Sebastian to the punch. It was a rare occasion however it did happen, he noticed how nervous Sebastian looked and wrapped an arm around his waist. "So we will put together the wine list and cover finances however you're going to need someone else to help you as well, since we both have other occupations," said Claude. Alex took her readers off and leaned back in her chair, "Hm, who would you suggest?" she asked after a moment and Claude paused. He usually didn't need a coordinator; Hannah had always done it in the past. He paused and remembered the party he had asked for Hannah to plan for Saint Charles Pediatrics, Hannah wasn't available and he had hired a coordinator to cover the event. "Himitsu Rin, she's wonderful and very attentive," said Claude as he pulled out his phone. Sebastian leaned on Claude's shoulder and watched as Claude scrolled through his contacts, "Ah!" he said as he clicked her name. "Okay here," he said as Alex pulled her phone out and the pair bumped their phones, "That's her business number and information, her cell is also there," said Claude. Alex nodded as she pressed the number, "Thanks," she chimed. Claude nodded and looked at Sebastian who was simply standing beside him smiling, "I'm going to lunch," he said and he noticed Sebastian pout a little. Claude sighed, it was the sweetest thing he had seen Sebastian do and he asked, "Do you want to come along?" his voice was soft and sweet. Sebastian grinned and nodded, Claude smiled and replied, "Alright then, good luck with catching her," called Claude as he began to walk away, Sebastian was right beside him.

"They really are quite the pair," commented Jodi, Alex looked up to find a smiling Jodi looking over the top of her cubical wall. Alex snickered and replied, "Yeah, they're perfect for each other though." Jodi nodded and hummed, "So who did Claude tell you to call?" she asked. Alex looked down at the phone and replied, "Himitsu Rin." Jodi's eyes widened and she fell backward, there was a thud and Alex looked around the cubical to find Jodi on the floor rubbing her head, "How the hell does he know Himitsu Rin?" she asked with a hint of disbelief. Alex shrugged and replied casually, "He's a lawyer why?" Jodi stood up and dusted herself off, "She's only one of the best party planners in Japan, and she can do just about anything, why are you calling her?" Alex paused, she hadn't told Jodi about the Gala project yet, "I'm supposed to plan a gala for the Earl and Lady of Essex," she said nonchalantly and Jodi's mouth hung agape. "No way!" she cried and Allen came over.

"What happened now?" he asked with annoyed tone. Jodi looked at him and said, "Alex gets to plan the Earl and Lady of Essex's Gala, their 45th anniversary, unbelievable." Alex could tell how excited Jodi was; she designed advertisements for lingerie while Allen did the ones for children's clothing. Alex always thought this was a little backward until she had seen their work, Allen's advertisements were the exact opposite of his stern personality; they were bright and playful. While Jodi's advertisements made Alex wonder what on earth she and her husband did at night. "Whoa," said Allen as he looked at the sketches, "A Masque, there hasn't been one in a while." Alex nodded as Allen pushed his glasses further up his nose, his green eyes seemed to look so ordinary behind them. "Hmm… I think it's a good idea, so who are you asking for help?" he asked as he looked over the sketch. Alex sighed and replied, "Himitsu Rin, Claude and Sebastian." Allen handed the sketches back to her and said softly, "You really are the favorite." Alex and Jodi began to chat about the theme, "I wanted to do something wonderfully romantic I was thinking like a Venetian carnival thrown in with traditional French," said Alex. Jodi smiled as she said, "Corsets, those are going to be hot." Alex laughed and nodded, Allen sighed, she was getting all the jobs he could only dream of. "Pathetic," he muttered before walking away.

Alex grinned and said, "Oh I should give Himitsu a call." Jodi nodded and went right back to work, and Alex pressed call on her phone. She slipped off her readers and sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "Mosi Mosi, this is Himitsu," a sweet and rapid voice crack through the phone. "Hello this is Alexandra Stark, I'm a designer with Artistry, I was asked to for assistance," said Alex as professionally. She sat there waiting for a response only to hear laughter ringing in her ear. "Oh my Claude must have given you my number, I'm no where near as serious as he is," she chimed. Alex was confused for a moment and replied, "Um." Himitsu ceased her laughter and said, "Oh that's good, honestly when I think that stick in the mud doesn't have a sense of humor it turns out he does." Alex was slightly offended and was prepared to defend herself when Himitsu continued, "No offence dear, so you have a party to plan? For who?"

Alex sighed and realized she did have a point; Claude always seemed so serious it was ridiculous. "I was asked to plan a party for the Earl and Lady of Essex," she replied. She could hear the pages of a planner flickering the in back ground and Himitsu chimed, "Oh you were asked to plan their anniversary gala! I was wondering who was asked to plan it since I wasn't." Alex scratched her head and responded nervously, "Yeah it was kind of dropped on my desk by my boss." Himitsu sighed and replied teasingly, "Did you think it would annoy me, shesh you really are too serious." Alex snickered and realized Claude was rubbing off on her, "So when do you have time, I know it's difficult to do these things with such a short notice," she asked. Himitsu paused and replied, "I can start today," Alex was even more confused. Himitsu was a Japanese party consultant what was she doing in England. "Huh?" she mumbled and she heard Himitsu chuckle again, "I was already in England, I don't have another job for a month, plenty of time to plan the Campbell's 45th anniversary gala," she replied. Alex smiled and shook her head it was impressive how Claude knew this woman would be in England. "Okay so when should we meet?" asked Alex and she hear Himitsu click her tongue. "Ah I know! Meet me in that little bistro about twenty minutes from your work! There's this cute barrista there I would love to sink my teeth into," she said quickly. Alex paused she didn't remember anything that impressed her and then realized she was talking about Max. She snickered and said, "Alright." Himitsu said bye and Alex hung up, she literally had twenty minutes to get there since she could hear Max in the background yelling at Mina to move faster.

She was quick to grab her sketchbook and her bag as she slipped into her jacket and sprinted out of the office. She walked down the street and noticed something eye catching, LEDs stuffed into a glass jar. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture suddenly she had a very clever idea, something she didn't even realize she could do. They looked just like fireflies, "Cute," she said happily as she ran to the bistro. She looked around for a stout Japanese woman to find a rather tall and thin woman sitting alone. She had a planner on the table and a pen tucked between her fingers. Her long hair was tied back and she wore a pair of heels which showed her long legs. "Wow, she's beautiful," she commented and realized that the woman's gaze hadn't left Max. She snickered and realized she was Himitsu, she slowly walked over with a business card in hand and said, "Hi I'm Alex we spoke on the phone." Himitsue looked up, she had honey colored eyes and ink black hair. She paused and then grinned, "You're the one! I'm Himitsu call me Rin," she said brightly. She was in a black suite yet her personality was so bright, it was almost blinding. "Here take a seat, so you've been thinking about design idea ne?" she asked and Alex nodded as she pulled her sketch book out. "These are a few sketches of what I thought the even would look like," she said. Rin picked up the book and looked through the pages, she smiled and whispered, "You really are a diamond in the rough." Alex was confused and asked, "A what?" Rin smirked and looked up, "I can see why you've gained such a demand, you're really talented." Alex blushed and Rin paused, she didn't expect to make her blush. "Okay you're concept is excellent however we need to refine it a little more, I mean 45 years is a long time, I think we should present what we have to the Campbell Family and then continue to work with them," said Rin. Alex was about to say something when she heard a clink, she looked over to find Max had made her usual order. "Oh thanks," she said and Max smirked. "It's rare to see you working in here, usually you come here to escape your boss," he said teasingly, he added a playful glare and Alex grumbled. "Here I was thinking you were being nice," she muttered. Max smirked and said, "Eh me being nice? Must be a blue moon." Alex began laughing and said, "So true, so what's on the menu?" Rin stared at the pair and watched as they exchanged their playful banter.

"Well I can make a pannini for you, we have some excellent Roast beef in the back," said Max. Alex tapped her pen to her chin for a moment and said, "Okay then." Max scratched the order down and looked at Rin, "And you?" he asked. Rin shifted in her seat and responded, "Soup and the same." Max nodded as he scratched the order down and said, "Alright then." Rin was about to say something when she noticed the wedding band around his finger, she bit her lower lip and Max asked, "Is something wrong?" Rin shook her head and sighed, "No nothing, don't worry about it." Max nodded and walked back into the kitchen, "You could have told me he was taken on the phone," said Rin a light pink blush had swept across her cheeks. Alex snickered and was about to say something when she felt a shiver run down her spine, she glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar head of silver hair dressed in black sitting in the corner. "What's wrong?" asked Rin. Alex smiled nervously and shook her head, "Nothing I just got a chill." Rin grimaced and placed a hand on her forehead, "You don't have a fever, watch your health this project is huge," she said. Alex nodded as she watched Rin look through her phone. "Alright the only suggestion I have to you is lighten up on the theme, it's a great idea however you tend to get a little dark when it comes to your art. So my suggestion is to liven it up a bit," she said. Alex nodded and scratched the note down. She felt the man's gaze pierce through her back and looked up again to find he had left and all that remained on the table was a single pure white rose. She shivered again; she honestly thought they had left her alone. Max walked over with their food and Rin said, "Could you turn the heat up a little?" Max looked inquisitively at her and then looked at Alex, she looked pail and unsettled. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Al?" Alex snapped out of it and said, "It's nothing." She wore a smile yet Max noticed the disturbance in her once placid blue eyes.

"You're right it's rather cold, I can turn it up just a little," he said and Alex nodded. Max was still a little concerned and he looked over at the table to find the white rose. He walked over to it and noticed the note attached to it's stem, he tore it off and shoved it in his pocket before picking up the flower and walking over to the thermostat. He turned it up a few degrees and said, "Okay then tell me if you need anything else." The rose was still between his fingers and Rin watched as Max carried it into the back, he made it look as though it was a normal thing for him to do. "So let's set up a time when we can meet with the Earl and Lady," said Rin as she opened her planner again. Alex nodded and opened the calendar application on her phone.

Max pulled the note out of his pocket and looked at the green ink. It was emerald in color, the signature of one of the Sterling's. "For luck," he read allowed and then stuffed the note back in his pocket. He could still remember the evening Sebastian had entered his bistro. He was clad in black, his blood red eyes were locked on him and he noticed a taller man with golden ones walk in behind him. At first he was unsure of what to do with the pair until he noticed that they simply wanted to talk. He could remember their conversation as though it had been that day. "She's in danger; someone is playing a game and unfortunately she's been dragged into it. We are certain it's a member of the Sterling house however we're uncertain," said Sebastian. He had responded quickly, "I've known Alex for years I think she'll be okay." All he could remember was how the taller man pushed up his glasses and snorted, "You have only known her for the past six years, she appeared before you shop soaked and you offered her a place to wait for the rain to stop. Ever since she's been your customer." Max could remember Claude's piercing gaze it made him regret ever challenging him, he sighed, the pair had told him to call if he had seen anything unusual going on. He looked down at the rose, it was pure white however it wasn't normal for a customer to leave it behind. It was far too expensive to be forgotten, he sighed as he picked up his cell phone and called Sebastian's number. "There's no way I can't tell him," he muttered as he remembered how fast Sebastian had picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall for refusing. Claude had to pry Sebastian's fingers from around Max's neck.


	29. Chapter 29: The Party Coordinator

_Rin and Alex are getting along perfectly however Rin begins to wonder what kind of person Alex's boss is. Little does she realize that as she fallows Alex and Claude to the President's office that she is going to meet the handsome Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian and Claude drive them to the Campbell Estate. _

_Once they arrive Alex get's this lingering feeling of De ja Vu as she looks at the Estate. Even though it looks nothing like Shadow Pont, Claude and Sebastian's mansion. The oddest thing happens, the very theme of the party Alex had worked hard on was the same as their honeymoon. This isn't the only usual thing, but the LEDs in a jar which she thought looked like fireflies remind the couple of their granddaughter. _

_Ronald wakes to find himself in someone's arms, and mutters that he has to tell William something._

_Who is holding Ronald?_

_What does he have to tell William?_

_Why is the estate so familiar to Alex?_

_Will they keep Alex as the designer or fire her?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster _

_This chapter was writing for my best friend Arlene, Happy Birthday, however I couldn't get all the yummy details into one chapter. So I wrote you in! I hope you have a wonderful birthday. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

**Chapter 29: The Party Coordinator**

Rin laughed as the pair left the bistro, "Oh man you have no idea, they're beyond handsome together however when you stand beside them you feel so," Alex paused as she looked for the word and Ring said, "Inadequate." Alex nodded and said, "Exactly, I mean honestly it's such a downer as a woman." Rin laughed, she knew about Claude however she began to wonder who Alex's boss was. He had to have a very close relationship with Sebastian in order for Alex to get her number from Claude. Rin and Alex sprinted to the office. She pushed the button for the lift and said, "You haven't seen anything until you see my boss, oh man he's amazing." Rin smirked and laughed, "He's probably taken." Alex shrugged and sighed a little, "Well he belongs to," she heard someone clear their throat and Alex turned around to see Claude. Alex froze and Rin smiled nervously, "Shouldn't you two be presenting your idea to Sterling?" Alex and Rin laughed nervously, "I kind of need the address to the Campbell Estate." Claude sighed and shook his head, "Honestly you surprise me," he said. Alex pouted and Claude stared for a moment, he pout wasn't as adorable as Sebastian's but it came pretty close. He sighed and said, "Alright, I'll give you a ride I just need to check with your boss first." Rin brightened up and asked, "Oh you know her boss?"

Claude looked down at her and replied nonchalantly, "We know each other rather intimately." Alex's cheeks felt as though they were on fire and she coughed, "You okay?" asked Rin. Alex shook her hand in front of her face and replied, "It's nothing," she then gave Claude a glare. Claude was grinning and he realized that Alex hadn't told Rin a thing. Claude hummed happily and said, "He can be rather difficult at times though, especially when he's caught between a rock and a hard place." Alex's face was even redder and Rin said, "Oh, what kind of hard place?" Alex smiled nervously and replied, "He's rather popular and quite handsome." Claude looked down at her and adjusted his glasses, Rin noticed the tension between the pair and began to wonder how Alex knew Claude. The doors of the lift slid open and the three stepped out, Claude adjusted his glasses as he walked down the hall. Rin always found Claude to be attractive, in a cold and almost frightening aspect. She didn't understand it her self however he was the definition of terrifyingly attractive. Claude opened the glass doors of the office with a small silver name plate next to them. "Michaelis?" asked Rin she fallowed him in and froze. A slender man was leaning against his desk, his tie was off and the buttons of his shirt were undone. She could see his muscular chest underneath and noticed his mussed raven hair. He had looks which even nobles envied, Alex was silent and seemed comfortable with him and Rin whispered, "That's your boss?" Sebastian's head snapped up, his blood red eyes looked at her and she felt a current run through her.

It was a pleasant sensation and she watched a cat like smirk curl his lips. He placed the pages on his desk and she stared as he walked over to them. Claude was graceful however something about the way this man moved was intoxicating. "You're early Claude," he said, his voice was full and mystifying. It almost made Rin go weak at the knees. Claude chuckled and replied, "I thought the sooner we got the list together the better, so we could place the order," said Claude casually. He hummed and slowly stood before Claude, "Understandable, I would like top pick, we could always raid our cellar, it's been such a long time since we held a party," he replied. Claude turned to Rin and noticed how intimidated she looked. Claude and Sebastian stood side by side and she felt her heart racing. Alex was unaffected by them and she noticed Alex sigh, "You two really are a handful sometimes." Sebastian glared and asked playfully, "Only sometimes?" Claude chuckled and Alex snickered, she had grown accustomed to the games they played. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, my boss," said Alex and she looked at Rin, who looked as though she was about to pass out from a nose bleed. "I told you, as a woman you feel inadequate when you stand next to them," she commented as she crossed her arms. Alex walked over to them and handed Sebastian the sketches, "I made a few alterations," she said. Sebastian took the sketchbook and Claude looked on, "Hm? I see she helped you refine it a little," he commented. Alex nodded and Claude watched Alex's glasses slide down her nose. Rin was still standing there stunned and Sebastian looked over at her, "You aren't going to comment?" he asked. Rin snapped back to reality and said, "Oh right."

She walked over and watched as Sebastian slipped on his tie, his long slender fingers adjusted the knot and he threw on his sport's coat. "So when are you supposed to meet with Campbell?" he asked and Alex looked down at her watch. "In three hours," she replied, she was aware it took and hour to drive to the Campbell Estate. Sebastian adjusted his tie and looked at Claude who nodded. "Now then whose car shall we take?" he asked and Claude sighed, "Is that really a question?" and Sebastian snickered. Rin whispered to Alex, "They seemed so intimidating." Alex smiled teasingly, "Oh believe me they can be." She grinned and fallowed them, Rin couldn't help but get caught up in their pace. She stared as Sebastian slipped a pair of aviators on and jumped in the driver seat, Claude was in a pair of sleek shades. Alex jumped into the back of Sebastian's car and she stared, a red MP4-12C McLaren was sitting there and she whispered, "I take it this is Sebastian's car." Alex nodded and Rin slipped into the back. Claude closed the door and said, "Now then off to the Campbell estate." Sebastian nodded as he zipped out of the garage and Claude sat completely relaxed in the passenger seat. Rin was fidgeting and Alex looked over at her, "what?" she asked. Rin smiled sheepishly and said, "Two hot guys are driving us around, you don't get a sense of entitlement?" Alex shrugged and asked, "Should I?" Rin paused and responded, "Hell yes!" Claude snickered and Sebastian sighed as he kicked it up a notch and rounded the corner.

Ronald felt something warm and soft around him, he slowly opened his eyes and found that his vision was still blurry however it wasn't as bad as it had been when he was dangling from the ceiling. He moaned and attempted to move only to feel a hand on his head, "Shush, just stay there, you have cracked ribs," said a soft voice. Ronald sighed, it was sweet yet there was something familiar about it. He groaned and replied, "I can't believe those spiders tried to kill me." A pair of fingers pleated through his blond hair, the man holding him was silent. Ronald knew it wasn't a woman his lap was too hard to be a woman. "I wouldn't have been able to tell William," he fell silent when he felt a hand on his cheek. "Tell me what?" the man asked and Ronald jumped, William had been holding him, his tone was sharp and decisive as always. "Sir?" he asked as he attempted to sit up. Ronald hissed in pain and he felt a pair of strong arms hold him down. "No, you idiot I told you that you broke your ribs," he snarled, "Why don't you listen to me?" Ronald was about to retaliate when William repeated, "Why don't you listen?" Ronald felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek and heard William's voice crack. "Sempai, are you crying?" asked Ronald in shock, he blindly reached up and touched William's cheek. Indeed they were damp and he felt a large hand wrap around his own. "How do you think I felt seeing you in that chrysalis?" he asked, his voice was cracking and Ronald's eyes widened. More than anything at this moment he wanted to see his boss's face. "Sempai," Ronald whispered as he smiled a little. Suddenly he felt a pair of glasses being slipped on his nose, they were his spare, however he didn't think William would have them.

He looked up and noticed the worry which had worn it's self on William's face, his hair was out of place and his glasses had slipped down his nose. His tie was gone and Ronald realized that they were in fact in William's apartment. "Sempai, I'm sorry," said Ronald after a moment. William closed his eyes, he looked hurt every time Ronald said sempai. "Don't," he whispered. Ronald was confused for a moment, William leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ronald's head, "Don't call me that," he muttered. William's cheeks flushed and Ronald asked, "What do I call you?" William looked earnestly into the slender blonde's eyes and responded, "William." Ronald smiled brightly, he had been dying to say his name. "What did you have to tell me?" asked William after a moment and Ronald froze. He was in the happiest place in the world, he really didn't want to disgust him, however he couldn't keep denying it. "I'm… I…" he stammered, where was his silver tongue when he needed it he wondered, "I love you," he said. William smiled softly it was one of happiness and joy, there wasn't any pain to be seen in this smile. Ronald sat up, he hissed a little as he sat on his heels. He was only in his boxers which made him blush, it wasn't until he was sitting up that he realized William had stripped him and wrapped his ribs personally. "What?" asked Ronald, he was blushing even brighter. He had expected William to push him away only for William to say, "Finally."

Ronald was even more confused and was about to say something when he felt William's lips collide with his own. They were soft and gentle, Ronald closed his eyes and began to melt as he felt William's tongue trace his lower lip. He gasped and William took it as an invitation. He slipped his tongue between Ronald's lips and began to explore the blonde's mouth. Ronald shivered with pleasure as William gently guided him down to a laying position. They parted for a moment and Ronald looked up to see William's eyes filled with the fire of desire. "I've waited so long to hear you say those words, I honestly thought you never would," he whispered happily. Ronald blushed as he felt William's hands travel down his body, those lips which had spelled orders out for him were now gentle as they caressed his skin. Ronald squirmed with delight as William whispered, "I won't go all the way, but I can't let you get away either." Ronald felt his breath catch as the elder shinigami explored his body, it was a delightful sensation. He found himself wishing that it would never end. He arched his back and then hissed in pain, William immediately stopped and looked up at him. A look of sadness was in his eyes and Ronald panicked. "I'm sorry I," said Ronald only to feel William's hand sweep over his cheek. "No it's not your fault, I was being inconsiderate, sleep for now," he whispered as he slowly wrapped the blankets around them both. William held the blonde in his arms and cooed, "Don't worry I'll do you thoroughly when you get better." Ronald blushed and closed his eyes. He honestly didn't expect William to say that, then again he loved William's bluntness.

Sebastian entered pulled into the driveway of the Campbell Estate and Alex stared. It seemed vaguely familiar however she didn't understand it. "What a lovely estate," Rin commented as she got out of the car. Sebastian held his hand out to her and Rin blushed as she grabbed it. Claude noticed the look in Alex's eyes and he said, "Don't worry you'll be fine, and if you need back up you have us." Alex smiled; Claude had gotten very good at reading her, which surprised her a little. "Thanks," she whispered and Claude nodded as they walked to the front door. Sebastian took his aviators off and Claude slipped his sunglasses into his pocket before pulling out his regular rectangular glasses. The door opened and an elderly Stewart welcomed them. "The Lord and Lady have been expecting you," he said firmly and Sebastian nodded as they entered. Alex stared at the high ceiling and then at the walls, the house was large however Claude and Sebastian's seemed to make this one look simple. They had so many different artifacts and rooms it was actually possible to get lost.

Rin simply fallowed the Stewart and noticed how unimpressed Alex seemed, "I thought you would look around more," she commented. Alex shrugged and said, "You've never been in Shadow Pont." The Stewart looked over his shoulder and then shook his head, "Is something wrong?" asked Claude. The Stewart responded sternly, "Nothing, I made a mistake." Claude looked slightly confused and was about to question him when he opened the doors. Sitting inside was an elderly couple, they had gray hair and ocean blue eyes like Alex's. She walked in between Claude and Sebastian; Rin noticed the sudden gain of confidence as Alex moved. She smiled and gave a low formal Japanese bow, which caused the couple to get up and do the same. Rin wasn't expecting this; she figured Alex would only shake hands. Sebastian was silent and Claude slowly bowed and walked out of the room, "I'm Alexandra, I'll be coordinating your party," she said. Her voice was soft yet it had a certain ring of authority to it. Neither of the couple looked at her, it was as if they looked down on her for being a graphic designer. This was the reception Sebastian had been worried about. Alex simply smiled and held out her sketchbook, "This is my idea for the gala," she said as she handed it to the Earl. He hesitated a little before taking the book and looking at it. Alex looked over for Claude and realized he had disappeared; she began to feel nervous as she waited for their criticism.

His eyes widened as he looked at the drawing which Alex had taken the liberty of adding color to. His wife was surprised as she looked over his shoulder, her breath caught and the pair looked up at Alex. Their gaze softened and Alex felt strange as she looked into their eyes, they were identical to her own. "How did you know that our honeymoon was in Venice?" asked Lady Campbell. Alex froze, she didn't know, she honestly thought it would be a breath of fresh air. "I didn't, I read some articles about your relationship and thought that this would be a perfect fit," she replied honestly. The Earl smiled and said, "Venice holds some wonderful memories, however you want to do something very interesting," he commented as he turned the page. Rin was confused as he held up the drawing of the rooms and the garden outside, "You want to combine tradition and modernism using flowers," he commented. Rin stared at the images of silk and flowers it was bright yet sophisticated, Lady Campbell pointed at the jar on the table and asked, "Why are there jars?" Alex smiled and asked, "Have you ever caught lightning bugs and put them in a jar?"

Their eyes widened again and they looked at her oddly, "Yes but we did that with our grand daughter," they replied. Alex got the odd feeling that she had just said something she shouldn't have. "Oh," said Alex she was about to scratch them out when the Earl grabbed her hand. "No, keep them, they're a wonderful memory," he said smoothly. Alex nodded and looked at the pair. "We approve, as for the budget don't go over 200," said the Earl. Alex was confused for a moment when Sebastian tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "He means 200 million." Alex looked at him in shock and then at the couple who were snickering. "You know we were concerned about hiring Artistry, however once again Mr. Michaelis you've managed to amaze us," said the Earl. Sebastian bowed modestly and Rin looked at Alex who noticeably relaxed, "Thank you very much, might I ask what you're sir name is?" asked Lady Campbell. Alex blushed with embarrassment as she replied, "Stark." She looked slightly puzzled and she said, "I'm sorry you just look like some one we knew." Alex paused and looked at them, they looked familiar too, their eyes were the same color and some how their voices seemed familiar. "It's not a problem," she chimed and Rin noticed the look of discomfort in her eyes. "Mrs. Stark, thank you," called the Earl before Alex had managed to escape. Alex looked about to find Claude leaning on the car, he looked down at his watch and asked, "How did it go?"

The ride back was quiet and Rin noticed how tired Alex looked, "Are you all right?" she asked and Alex looked at her. She smiled and said, "Well I think I'll be." Rin still looked nervous and she was about to say something when Alex said, "Hey Sebastian can you stop here?" He looked in his rearview mirror and noticed the smile on Alex's lips. He sighed as he pulled over, Claude stepped out of the car and whispered something into Alex's ear. Rin was even more confused when the pair drove off. "What's going on?" she asked as Alex lead her into a bar. She was about to say something when she heard a loud shout of "Happy Birthday!" She stared at Alex who was beaming, "You see I looked up on your profile that it was your birthday, and I thought that perhaps you had forgotten… so I called all these guys up to celebrate." Alex gestured to all the people in the pub, they were holding various cocktails and she could see a cake in the corner. She stared at it and realized there was a card next to it. "It was dropped off earlier by some guy in a Carbon Black Austin Martin, something about it being his friend's birthday," said the bartender. Rin stared at the hand writing on the card and realized it wasn't only Claude's but Sebastian's. "They knew?" she asked. Alex nodded and said, "Actually they were the ones who told me." Rin clapped her hands together and chimed, "You rock," before tackling Alex.

Sebastian sighed and he slipped out of his jacket again and threw his tie on the desk. Claude entered quietly behind him and Sebastian heard the door click. He looked over his shoulder to find Claude smirking, a white box was in his hands with a black bow. "Oya, what's this?" asked Sebastian as he walked over. Sebastian grinned and said, "This is something just for us." Sebastian smirked and wrapped his arms around Claude, "Oh, you planned on this happening from the start," whispered Sebastian with an air of satisfaction. Claude shrugged and whispered, "I'm a slave to circumstance." Sebastian chuckled and said, "Hmm and you don't take advantage of them?" Claude sighed and felt Sebastian take his glasses off his nose. "Well I have my moments," said Claude with a grin as his hand slipped down the small of Sebastian's back. The smaller demon shivered as he whispered, "And I have mine," his voice was laced with lust as he nipped at Claude's chin.


	30. Chapter 30: Haze

_Sebastian and Claude are back at the office, however Claude has a little box. Naturally it's for his lover._

_What's in the box?_

_What's wrong with Rin?_

_Enjoy,_

_~ The Dark Ringmaster_

**_Warning: Lemon between Claude and Sebastian._**

_Happy Birthday Arlene, here is that hot chapter you've been waiting for._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Haze**

Sebastian slowly took the white box from Claude's hands and Claude whispered, "Before you open it, promises me you'll wear it." Sebastian was confused for a moment, it was rare when Claude asked him to wear anything. He nodded and slowly pulled the black ribbon from the box, it floated to the floor and Sebastian slowly removed the lid, and grinned as he pulled away the paper. Sebastian sighed and kissed Claude's forehead, it really was a cute idea. Usually Sebastian didn't indulge Claude's fantasies however he couldn't resist this time. He turned on his heel with a smirk on his lips, "Just this time," he whispered as he walked toward the closet. Claude waited patiently as Sebastian prepared himself. He heard Sebastian groan and felt heat pooling in his groin. He couldn't wait to see what was going to walk out of there. The door opened slowly and he watched as Sebastian approached, a pair of black cat ears rested on his head and he could see a black cat tail swaying behind him. His red eyes were slightly glazed over and his tongue slipped out from between his lips. It caressed his lower one sweetly and Claude took a seat on the sofa. The office was in fact empty and this was much closer than running to the house.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and asked, "Well?" Claude was silent as he admired the delectable curves of Sebastian's body and how the black tail stood out against his white skin. Sebastian ran a hand down his chest and Claude noticed how hard Sebastian was. He grinned, he was well aware of how Sebastian had to put the tail on. Claude leaned back and patted his lap, Sebastian slowly straddled him and Claude's hands rested on Sebastian's bottom. Sebastian sighed softly as he felt Claude's hot finger trace his curves. "Such a beautiful sight," he cooed, his golden eyes were sharp behind the rectangular glasses which hid their piercing gaze. Sebastian slowly removed them and placed them on Claude's blazer. Claude grinned as he watched Sebastian's fingers slip behind the knot and slowly pull it down. He could feel his tie slide across the back of his neck as Sebastian removed it. Sebastian's red eyes didn't leave his own and he enjoyed the attention as Sebastian tossed the tie aside. Claude's hands rested on Sebastian's hips and he whispered, "Nice and slow." Sebastian smirked as he began to unbutton Claude's shirt.

Sebastian could smell the custom blended cologne and started to feel it's affects again, it was intoxicating. Sebastian drew a deep breath and slowly placed a hand on Claude's chest he could feel Claude's heart pounding. It was as loud as his own, he slowly leaned over and whispered into Claude's ear, "Love me sinfully." His breath tickled Claude's neck and he jolted a little when he felt Sebastian's teeth pierce his ear. Claude smiled as he replied, "As if I don't already." Sebastian shivered as he felt Claude's tongue trail down his neck. He slowly rocked his hips and ground their two erections together, which earned a groan from Claude. Sebastian watched as Claude closed his eyes and Sebastian continued to rock his hips, his hands trailed down Claude's muscular chest and he smiled. Claude's fingers hesitated around his entrance and he wrapped his fingers around the tail which Sebastian had diligently slipped into himself. "Ah!" he cried, a rosy blush swept across his cheeks and he trembled. Claude was grinning happily as he nudged one of the anal beads the tail had been attached to further in. "Such a beautiful tail," he cooed as he continued do tease Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian hissed and rocked his hips as he felt Claude's fingers push the tail further in.

He bit his lower lip and moaned sweetly as he felt his length twitch, "Not yet," breathed Claude as he pressed his lips against Sebastian's. They were hot and soft as Sebastian continued to melt against Claude. They had done it in Sebastian's office a number of times however he had never felt this sensitive before. Claude slowly traced Sebastian's cock string with his finger which elicited a sweet moan from the smaller demon. Claude slipped his longue tongue into Sebastian's mouth and savored the sensation of their tongues brushing together. He could feel Sebastian's erecting dripping precum and how Sebastian thrust his hips desperately. They parted and Claude noticed how glazed over Sebastian's eyes were, it was as if Sebastian couldn't see anything else.

It was a rush as Claude slowly leaned down and nipped Sebastian's nipple, "No don't," he pleaded. Claude hummed and Sebastian could feel Claude's hot wet tongue sweep over his skin. "Don't," he gasped, Sebastian's entire body was trembling, "bite." Claude ignored him and tugged on the black tail. Sebastian cried out and began panting as Claude kissed his swollen nipple, it was as if every place which Claude touched set him on fire. Sebastian was leaning against Claude, as he ground his hips, "Claude please," he gasped. Claude looked down at him as he tugged Sebastian's tail again and smirked. He slowly pushed Sebastian down on the sofa and slipped out of his dress shirt. His powerful upper body was bare and Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as Claude slowly kissed down his body. "Such a beauty," he said playfully, "Soft fur and a supple body, you're right Sebastian. Cats are wonderful." Sebastian was about to retort when his eyes opened wider and he arched his back. Claude was slowly trailing his tongue down Sebastian's length. He looked down to see a pair of clear golden eyes looking at him, they were different than usual, almost wild. He watched as Claude continued to lick him and play with his tail.

The anal beads moved around inside him and he shivered as his entrance contracted. It made the beads move which in turn was an even greater turn on. Sebastian's lips parted and he moaned even louder as Claude began sucking on his length. It made his entire body tingle with pleasure and he swore he felt fire moving through his veins. Claude's skilled tongue wrapped around Sebastian and he winced as he felt Claude's teeth graze him. Those long piano fingers were teasing his balls and he could feel Claude's heated gaze on him. "Claude," he cried and Claude stopped. Sebastian's throbbing erection was leaking precum and Claude squeezed it which in turn elicited another delectable moan from those playful lips. "Not so fast," said Claude coldly, "I want to enjoy this."

Sebastian opened his eyes when he hard the sound of Claude unzipping his fly. He stared at the massive length which was finally freed from it's suffocating restraints. Some how Claude seemed even larger than usual, "Hold you legs," said Claude softly. Sebastian didn't even protest as he grabbed his thighs and held his legs open. The beautiful black tail which he had taken the time to put in was soaked. Claude was quick to pull the tail out of him, Sebastian arched his back and let out a scream of pure ecstasy. Claude was even more turned on as he thrust mercilessly into Sebastian. He felt his length slip into the smaller demon effortlessly and he whispered, "You really are beautiful." Sebastian glared and replied, "Baka." Claude chucked and before Sebastian could say anymore Claude snapped his hips which caused Sebastian to moan even louder.

Claude's rhythm was quick yet enjoyable as he felt Claude's length thrust into him. The sheer force of it was enough to make Sebastian think that Claude was actually going to break him. It was both painful and sweet, "Ah! Harder!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around Claude. He could feel Claude's dress pants against his ass and felt Claude get even larger. "Break me apart," he cried, those crimson eyes were lined with tears and his soft lips were parted which caused Claude to groan. "Using that line should be illegal," he muttered before lifting Sebastian off the sofa, Sebastian's eyes widened again and he threw his head back. Claude had been deep before, however this was even deeper. It felt as though Claude was reaching his deepest place and Sebastian closed his eyes.

Claude supported Sebastian's back as he thrusted forcefully upward, Sebastian was trembling and Claude muttered with agitation, "Where is it?" He tried a number of angles until Sebastian cried, "Claude!" Claude smirked with triumph, he found it, he had lost Sebastian's spot when he picked him up. "Not so hard," said Sebastian, one of his fingers was between his lips and Claude watched as Sebastian bit it. Claude grinned deviously, there was no way he was letting this kitten get away with it. He pouded into Sebastian even harder, he felt Sebastian squeeze his length as he moved. He looked at Sebastian's face to find a small line of drool streaming from his lips, his head was back and he had given up suppressing his voice.

Claude was about to say something when he noticed a reflection in the window, he smirked and purposely delivered one hard final thrust into Sebastian. His arms wrapped around the smaller demon as Sebastian arched his back and released. Claude gave two more thrusts into him before releasing inside of his lover. Sebastian was panting for a moment and he whispered, "That was wonderful." Claude was about to reply when Sebastian went limp in his arms. Claude was about to panic when he heard a soft snore emanate from his lover. He shook his head as he slowly looked over his shoulder. Who ever had cast the reflection was now gone. He was about to pull out of his mate when he heard Sebastian murmur, "Mine." Claude snickered as he held Sebastian and fell onto the soft cushions of the sofa. "Yes, I'm all yours" he replied as he pressed kiss to Sebastian's neck. His length was still in Sebastian he always loved sleeping inside Sebastian, it was rare when he did so, since it usually made the other sore. However he figured he could have his way tonight. He noticed how Sebastian shivered and he quietly sighed. He honestly wanted to sleep like this, however if they were busted it would be bad.

After a moment of debating Claude slipped Sebastian into his suite when he heard the door open. Rin stumbled in, she was flushed and panting. Claude was confused for a moment until he caught a whiff of her. He chuckled and commented, "Enjoy our show?" Rin blushed, "I needed to pick up my purse I left it here," she replied, Claude could tell she was flustered. Alex had been like that as well however she didn't blush as deeply. He was about to ask her another question when he noticed how her clothing was disheveled and her two fingers were wet. He grinned wickedly and asked, "Was it good?" Rin blushed even deeper, she was silent and Claude chuckled, "I have no interest in women," he said coolly as he slowly picked the sleeping Sebastian up. He was about to leave when he felt Rin tug on his shirt. "You didn't see this," she managed to say and Claude noticed something was even more off. At first he thought it was because she had seen their act however there was another scent. It was familiar and he realized what it was immediately, "Where is Alex?" he asked in confusion. Rin paused and replied, "in her cubical she was complaining that her head hurt." Claude sighed and said, "Fallow me, you'll be staying at Shadow Pont tonight," his voice was both commanding and concerned.

Rin was well aware that there was no way to disobey Claude when he got like this. Claude rounded the corner and noticed how flushed Alex was, yet she didn't smell of alcohol. "She only drank water and ended up like this," said Rin. Claude sighed and muttered, "I should have been there in the bar, at least you weren't abducted." Alex was about to fall, she felt as though her heart was beating out of her chest. Rin caught her and looked at Claude, who simply began walking toward the elevator. Alex groaned, once again she was causing trouble for them. The lift stopped in the garage and the pair fallowed as Claude opened the door to his car. He placed waited for the two to get in the back before placing Sebastian in the passenger's seat. He sighed, he honestly couldn't scold them, he didn't even think something like this would happen at a local bar. Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving Claude and Alex in silence. "Powerful stuff," whispered Alex and Claude looked in the rearview mirror. Alex was flushed, her ocean blue eyes were now hazy and he watched her pant a little. "We'll use and IV to flush it out of your system," he said after a moment, he managed to keep an even tone. He turned into the driveway and Alex whispered, "Sorry."


	31. Chapter 31: The Injured Butterfly

_Rin and Alex were slipped a drug at the party, now Claude not only has to deal with the sleeping Sebastian but a pair of women who are in a haze. Alex finds herself admiring Rin and becomes jealous of her beauty. _

_What will happen when Alex realizes Rin isn't asleep?_

_How will Rin react when she learns of Alex's past?_

_Can Rin control her feelings so she can maintain a professional relationship?_

_Enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_Happy Birthday Arlene._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Injured Butterfly**

Alex felt strange as she wandered through the house, she couldn't even focus on anything anymore. Claude had practically dashed away with Sebastian in his arms when he pulled in. Alex supporting Rin who had fallen asleep, she looked even more out of it than she did. Her ink black hair was a mess and her eyes were closed, some how she looked even more beautiful this way. Alex sighed as she gently placed her on the sofa; Rin was much more beautiful than she was. She was covered in scars, and horrible memories, while Rin didn't even have a single blemish. "If only I were beautiful," she sighed. She sat on the sofa beside Rin and closed her eyes. She could remember every comment they had whispered at the bar, Rin was the object of their dreams, a petit woman with beautiful long legs, a decent bust and a pair of honey colored eyes. Alex didn't even come close, "You are," said a lukewarm voice, Alex opened her eyes to find it was Rin's voice. She had a thick Japanese accent and her face was a breath away from Alex's.

Rin slowly placed a hand on Alex's neck, it was soft and warm, and Alex was confused. "You're beautiful you just don't know it," she whispered. Alex scoffed at this; she had been told over and over that she wasn't. She sighed and slowly moved closer, something in Alex told her to pull away, "You're so clueless," she whispered. Before Alex could even register what was happening she felt a pair of soft warm lips collide with hers. Alex's eyes widened and she attempted to pull away only for Rin to hold her closer. Alex shivered as she felt Rin's tongue slip into her mouth, she had no idea Rin was bi which disturbed her. Her head was spinning and she started to feel nauseous as Rin slipped her hand under Alex's shirt. "Stop," Alex panted desperately, she felt her skin crawl with discomfort as Rin continued to touch her. "Please," she begged, however Rin refused. Alex was on the verge of passing out, she felt her consciousness slipping away and the un-pleasantries coming back. "No!" she shouted and pushed Rin away with all the strength she had left. Rin fell backward and Alex fell to the floor.

Claude was in the room in seconds and he looked at the pair. Alex was on the floor wheezing, her eyes were wide with terror and her lips moved however nothing seemed to escape them. His eyes darted to Alex's disheveled clothing and he looked at Rin who looked confused. "What's wrong?" asked Rin in confusion, she went to touch her only for Alex to pull away. Rin was about to shout when in a flash Alex was in Sebastian's arms and Claude was blocking Rin. "Enough," said Claude sternly, his voice was cold and unyielding. Rin shuddered, she felt as though she had been cut with a knife. Sebastian glared at her and she shuddered again, she noticed how protectively he was holding Alex. She stepped back for a moment and looked up Claude's golden eyes, they were narrowed and she swore she could see her soul in them. Sebastian simply held her there. Rin was still confused, Claude had pretty much ravaged the smaller demon, yet he had sprinted down the stairs to her aid. She could tell Sebastian was still aching, yet he seemed to ignore the pain.

Sebastian picked Alex up and slowly carried her up stairs, as Claude rolled Rin's sleeve back. It was as though nothing had happened. She felt a prick as Claude slipped a needle in her arm and she winced. She looked over to see a syringe in her arm, "What's that?" she asked cautiously. Before he looked as though he was about to kill her and Claude replied, "It's to alleviate the affects of the drug, you were dosed with a potent aphrodisiac." Rin sighed she had been dosed with ecstasy before however nothing this strong, "My head hurts, however I wasn't delusional," she said firmly. Claude looked at her, he was indifferent, "She really is beautiful," Rin said. Claude sighed and took a seat next to her on the sofa. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back. His eyes were closed and whispered, "Do you know what happens when you tear the wings off a butterfly?" Rin felt a chill run down her spine; some how there was an unspeakable air of darkness around Claude as he spoke.

"No," she whispered and Claude looked at her coldly, "It dies," he said. Rin shivered Claude looked emotionless, it was as though he were made of stone. "Alexandra has managed to survive this long without a wing, however I'm not sure what will happen if someone were to tear off another," he said softly. Rin paused and looked at him, she felt as though ice water had filled her veins. "What do you mean?" she said hesitantly. Claude crossed his legs and replied, "She may not even let you in, Sebastian and I had a hard enough time breaking through ourselves, and that was a daunting task." Rin waited patiently as Claude silently drafted what he was going to say in his head.

"Alex's past isn't the nicest, in fact it's so dark you could swear that it's ink black. However the ink is anything but pure black pigment," he said softly, "It's mixed with plenty of red." Rin was even more confused and asked, "Red?" she asked. Sebastian returned and replied, "Blood red." She looked over at him, he was standing in a dress shirt and jeans. She shivered when he realized what red had meant, "Whose?" she asked after a moment. Claude was silent and Sebastian replied, "Her own." Rin's lips parted as she attempted to understand what they were saying. "Alex was abducted and raped as a child, however it didn't stop there," said Sebastian softly as he took a seat in front of Rin. She looked back at Claude who had gotten up and was now standing behind the chair Sebastian was sitting in. His hand rested on the back and Rin watched as Sebastian shifted in his seat, his slender legs crossed and one arm rested on the arm rest as he let the other rest in his lap. "She was subjected to various forms of torture, from physical beating to watching her brother being murdered before her eyes, we don't know what else happened, she doesn't say," said Sebastian he looked at the floor and whispered, "All we know is from photographs and her screams." Rin shivered when she realized what she had just done, Alex wasn't submitting, "She was scared," she whispered. Claude nodded and the room fell silent.

She froze and Claude disappeared for a moment, "I just," she muttered and looked away in anger. Sebastian was still and Claude returned with an envelope, Rin looked up to watch the photos fall out of it as he tipped it. They fluttered to the table top and Rin's eyes grew even wider. In each photo she could see how badly they had beaten her, crimson ribbons ran down her back and legs. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at the massive black and blue bruises which covered Alex's slender body. The brand was bright red against her skin and Rin looked away, she felt queasy from just looking at the photos. However it wasn't simply the blood and bruises which disturbed her. Someone had taken a portrait of Alex, she was ghastly pail and looked as though she was about to break. It wasn't until you looked into her eyes, it was as though there was nothing left, they were empty, void of light and even hope. She gasped and dropped the photo, her hands were trembling and she realized why Alex didn't think she was pretty. "What did I do?" she muttered in horror as she rose from the seat. Sebastian's gaze made her feel even more uncomfortable than usual. Sebastian was about to say something when a blood curdling scream ripped through the air.

Sebastian and Claude ran up the stairs and Rin trailed behind them, sitting bold up right in the bed was Alex. She was pail and trembling like a leaf in the wind of a storm. Her ocean blue eyes were wide with terror as she looked at them. Claude slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, Rin was shocked until she realized Sebastian's eyes had never left her. His gaze was even heavier, "Do you know why children are afraid of the dark?" whispered Sebastian. Rin shook her head and she drew a deep breath as Sebastian leaned in closer. His breath was soft and warm however the words made her shudder. He smirked darkly and walked over to the bed, after a moment he was sitting on the other side of Alex holding her close in his arms. Rin was still standing there, her entire body was shaking and she felt her heart pounding. She had no idea something so beautiful could be so dark. She took the scene on the bed as a sign to go when Claude got off the bed and said, "You're staying the night." Rin felt even more uncomfortable and fallowed him to the room which she would be staying in, "If your worried about her remembering what happened," said Claude as Rin walked by him. She was standing in the threshold and she turned around.

"She won't remember, her senses are so heightened right now she won't be able to recall what occurred," he said and Rin slowly relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and Claude said, "Good Night." She watched as he left and she hugged her arms to her chest. She could still remember what Sebastian had whispered, "It's because they know what's in it," Rin said aloud. She closed her eyes and hoped that in the morning every thing would be different.

Rin woke to the smell of French toast and she immediately remembered what had happened the night before. She groaned as she managed to get out of bed, she had expected to have to wear the same suite only to find a suite bag on the wardrobe door and a box of shoes. She was hesitant until she opened them, the suite was a light gray one and she could tell that Sebastian had picked it. Not only was it presentable but it was from Intrigue. She slipped into it and wandered down the stairs. Even though Claude had said Alex wouldn't remember she had her doubts. She turned the corner to find Alex at the table she was finishing her coffee and said, "Okay, I've ordered all the LEDs and I'm finishing the invitation designs." Rin stared, Alex looked better, she had color in her face and she seemed to be relaxed, he had expected her to be wound up tighter than a spring. "Morning," Rin said nervously and Alex looked up. Her hair was styled and she responded, "Good morning." Rin felt as though she had gone back in time, it was as if none of it happened. Claude wasn't kidding and she looked over at the pair nervously. Claude nodded and Rin took a seat next to Alex. "Okay I've been at this for a while and this is what I came up with for design," she said happily, the card was a beautiful white and silver design with black lettering. "Wow," said Rin as Alex finished the design. "How long did it take you to make that?" she asked and Alex tapped the stylus to her chin. After a moment she shrugged and said, "About fifteen minutes." Rin shook her head and said, "If only." Alex smiled as she ran through the rest of the card designs, they were bright yet sophisticate, Rin never designed the cards on her own and she realized the advantage of having a Graphic Designer in her corner. "I love that," said Rin as she pointed to the crest which had been printed on the front of the card. "Thanks," Alex said, "Okay so I've ordered them and they will come with matching addressed envelopes based on the list which we had been provided with."

Rin stared as she watched Alex shift into work mode. "I'm having them done in a rush, Neil owes me a favor, Jodi and Allen have agreed to deal with the stamps and such as well as deliver them to the mail," said Alex. She slid her finger across the tablet screen and Rin stared, Alex had been at this for a few hours and she could tell. "Now then these are the flower arrangements, as well as the china I had selected for the event," said Alex. Rin stared at the beautiful white china was plum colored detailing, she had selected a beautiful lavender table cloth and she stared at the glasses which had been selected. They were high quality crystal and she noticed the price continue to go up. "You really know your stuff," said Rin as Alex shrugged. "I guess, this is my first time," she commented. Rin was taken back for a moment; Alex had managed to accomplish in a few hours what took her days to finish. She stared as Alex shifted screens; she had even designed the cake which Rin admired.

"I set up a time to meet with a master chef from France this afternoon, he's aware of the short notice, I also sent the design to the patisserie," said Alex, "I'm hiring a chamber of musicians from the LSO and a few Jazz musicians would also like to make an appearance." Claude and Sebastian smiled and she noticed that the pair were looking at wines, "We've almost finished the wine list, we will place the order in a moment," said Sebastian as he tapped the screen lightly. Alex smiled as she turned the screen off, "Okay then let's get to work," said Alex as she rose from her seat. As always Claude and Sebastian stood waiting for her to leave before sitting back down. "We need a good desert wine, 45 years… perhaps," said Sebastian. Claude looked up at him and said, "We could." Sebastian tapped his chin as he said, "Do you think we can find it, I mean it was." Claude scoffed and replied, "Is that even a question?" Sebastian snickered and replied, "No it's not, so let's see, oh that's do able," said Sebastian as he adjusted the size of something on his tablet. "Very," said Claude as he rose and the pair walked by Rin, they were grinning from ear to ear. She watched how naturally the pair moved and she began to wonder what they were off to find.

Alex was leaning in the door way and she smiled with her tablet under her arm. "Off to see the chef," she said as Claude and Sebastian pulled up in front of the house. She jumped into the car and Rin fallowed, Alex honestly didn't remember any of what had happened the night before which frightened her. She began to wonder how much of her life she had blocked from her memory. Sebastian was watching, his gaze was piercing and she shifted a little. "This is going to be a long day," she commented and Alex looked over at her. "Yeah but I can't wait to see the look on their faces," said Alex brightly. Rin looked over at Alex and noticed how excited Alex looked, "What do you see when they look at each other?" asked Rin unconsciously. "Who?" Alex asked and Rin looked at her, "Earl and Lady Campbell," she replied. Alex paused. Rin could tell Alex hadn't thought about it however she didn't expect a bright smile to sweep across her lips, "This," she replied as she showed Rin a picture of fire works. Rin wrinkled her nose; she hadn't seen anything remotely similar to that kind of excitement in their expressions when they looked at one another. "They're not like us, their emotions are shown through their eyes," said Alex. Rin simply huffed and looked out the window and watched the world go by. She honestly didn't understand her, Alex's past was dark and yet she tried to make it look as though she was happy.

Part of Rin just wanted to strangle Alex and the other part envied her strength and courage, "Why are you doing this?" asked Rin, she looked over. Alex kept her eyes forward as she replied, "I want to give them the greatest gift they could ever ask for. 45 years together through thick and thin is something to be admired. It isn't simply the fact that they're both alive, but the fact that they've managed to keep their relationship alive." Rin felt this strange flicker of admiration in her chest as she listened to Alex, "Life's hard however it's wonderful to see that not only did they find the right one but they've managed to hold on to them for so long," she said. Rin stared at her and watched as Claude and Sebastian's fingers entwined on the consul. She noticed how comfortable they seemed together and then remembered what the Earl and Lady had looked like. They moved so naturally together and she sighed. She still didn't see the whole picture however she began to respect Alex just a little more.

Rin's eyes settled on Alex's lips, she remembered their soft feeling and sweet taste as she stole a kiss. It was intoxicating, which she hadn't expected. In truth Rin kissed Alex simply because she was horny, however this was entirely different. She felt as though she was addicted, it was an unusual feeling. For as long as she could remember Rin liked both men and women, she found them both beautiful, however she had to admit standing beside these three was unbelievable. Even if Claude was only interested in Sebastian, he still managed to make men and women crumble to their knees. Sebastian was deadly with his slender figure and devilish smirk. The only one which she didn't understand was Alex, the only think which stood out was her ocean blue eyes, she didn't wear tight clothing, however Rin felt how perfect her body was. With the right clothing and make up she could be drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes fell on Alex's full lips again and she felt hot all over.

"Rin?" asked Alex and she snapped out of it. "Is there something on my face?" she asked. Rin shook her head and blushed a little, "No I was just thinking about something." Alex sighed and said, "I don't have a dress for this, it looks like I need to pick one up." There was a hint of irritation in her voice. Rin knew why she wasn't looking forward to it and Sebastian said, "I'll help you with that, don't worry, Rin needs a dress as well." She looked at Rin, her ocean blue eyes were filled with curiosity again and Rin nodded. "Great I'm not the only one being tortured!" she said happily. Claude chuckled and Sebastian pouted. "I don't consider it torture," he mumbled and Claude noticed the crestfallen look on his face. He chucked and whispered, "Don't worry about it, we still have to pull out our tuxedos." Sebastian nodded and pulled in front of the restaurant.


	32. Chapter 32: Cinderella's Confidence

_Alex, Claude, Sebastian and Rin are out preparing for the gala. At first Rin thinks that she's going to end up watching Sebastian and Claude make deals, only she realizes she's about to see a whole new side of Alex. As Rin fallows Alex and watches how she interacts Rin realizes that she honestly doesn't know Alex at all._

_Sebastian and Claude manage to find the wine, however they are surprised to see that the owner is very ill, even if she doesn't show it. The pair fallow Alex through out the day however Sebastian see's Alex's depressed expression and decides to take her some where special._

_What does Rin see in Alex?_

_Why does Alex act so docile at times?_

_Where is Sebastian taking her and what does it have to do with Cinderella?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Cinderella's Confidence**

Sebastian stopped in front of the press and Rin was confused, "There's no way the printing is done now," she said. Alex smiled as she slipped out of the back, Claude was holding the door. Rin fallowed and looked up, "Phoenix Printing?" she asked curiously. Alex checked her cell phone and replied, "He's done, in fact he just finished them." Sebastian snickered, Rin's face was priceless. In truth after her premier under Artistry with the massive poster for Intrigue, there wasn't a single person in the industry which questioned her abilities, which meant when she needed something it was done in record time. Alex walked over to the front door and Rin was about to hit the intercom when the doors unlocked, she didn't even have to announce that she was there. It was as if she owned the place, which made Rin feel even more uneasy. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Claude and Sebastian had left. "They aren't coming?" she asked and Alex looked over at her. "They're going to look for a particular wine," replied Alex. She was even more confused, she didn't remember them saying anything to Alex, it was as if she knew what they were thinking.

Rin's lips parted and she was about to say something only for a beautiful blond to walk into the reception area. She had emerald green eyes and golden blond hair, "Welcome," she chimed and smile brightly. Rin's honey eyes opened wider as he stared at the tall blond, her figure was perfect and she had spider like long legs, "Hey Kate," said Alex, she wasn't very happy simply because the woman had just managed to wrap her arms around Alex and was squeezing her. "Kate, you're squeezing me too tight," Alex panted and Kate backed off, she smiled and commented, "You always did hate being touched." Alex sighed and shook her head; Katherine Elizabeth Milford was the great grand daughter of Elizabeth Milford, a young woman who had been engaged to marry Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Unfortunately he went missing one day along with the butler clad in black, yet there was black present left at the door. After that she married Charles Rudford, a Duke from Oxford. From what Alex understood Kate looked just like Elizabeth, oddly Sebastian managed to secure a contract with them through unconventional means, which was all he ever replied when Alex asked.

"Well they're finished, as are the other goods you asked for," said Kate brightly. Alex nodded and commented, "You're work is always perfect, how's business?" Phoenix Press was Kate's hobby, in reality her family owned a larger press in London which was the largest press in Europe. It was so large in fact that if the Milfords' desired they could purchase both Fitch and Waldon books and still come out with profit. "It's great, people like you are keeping me hopping, ever since designers found out that this press printed all your work the orders haven't stopped," she said proudly. Rin was silent the pair spoke so casually yet it was all about business, "Well your quality is far superior when compared to the work of a number of other presses in London," Alex said smoothly. Kate snickered and opened the door to one of the meeting rooms, the walls were covered with various prints which had been produced there. Rin looked at the walls, there images of products, people and even landscapes. She spotted a large poster of a pair of crimson eyes pearing out of the dark and stared, "Wow," she whispered. A bottle of Cologne was under them and Kate noticed how drawn in she was.

"Al isn't that the previous poster you did for Sterling? Um what was that cologne called," she said, her eyes narrowed and she looked as though she was searching her memory for an answer. Alex looked at the poster Rin was staring at and remembered it well, "Yes, for Azure," she replied and Kate nodded as she opened the boxes. Rin turned around to find Alex and Kate looking at the cards. Her eyes were locked on Alex's fingers which held one of the cards, she watched her thumb travel over the surface and Alex commented, "The embossing is superb," she commented, Kate was silent and had another card in her fingers. "You changed the weight of the cardstock," said Alex and she looked at Kate, Rin slowly picked up one of the cards and was impressed. She honestly didn't even realize that the weight had been changed, "We decided for your design that this weight would stand up to the embossing better," said Kate. Rin noticed how nervous Kate suddenly got, it was as if she was afraid Alex would have her head.

Alex held the card so that she could admire the ink and she noticed how well the silver had been layered, "I see, I was using something far too thin," she said, "you're right the leafing wouldn't have gone on as smoothly." Kate looked relieved and Alex commented, "You don't have to get so nervous, we've been working together so long I trust your judgment when it comes to printing." Kate stared at her and Rin realized that the face Alex used with business was one which Sebastian had taught her, it was intimidating, smooth and beautiful. She was much stronger than she appeared, "Thank you," said Kate she was smiling happily and Rin could tell that compliments with Alex were a rare thing. "Wonderful we'll take them," said Alex as she placed the card back in the box. "Send the invoice to accounting okay?" asked Alex, Kate responded with a nod. She was still wrapped up in the fact that she had just been complimented. "Now let's take a look at the other items on the order," said Alex and Kate nodded.

Sebastian and Claude arrived at the wine cellar and slowly got out of the car. It had been a long time since they had gone to this particular cellar, the building was small and made of glass. Claude had shown Sebastian this place years ago and ever wince the pair always went there when they were looking for something particular. They entered to find a stout Italian woman standing behind the counter. "Welcome," she said sweetly, "My it's been such a long time." Her voice was a little rough and the pair nodded, "Time hasn't been very kind to me, however it's been wonderful for the stock," she commented as she walked out from behind the counter. She had a slight limp and Claude noticed how the whites of her eyes had yellowed and the swelling in her fingers. "So what are you looking for?" she asked after a moment and Sebastian held out a piece of paper with the wine on it and the year. She hummed and looked up at them, "This is a very rare wine, most of it has been opened," she said. Claude and Sebastian were well aware and began to wonder how much this was going to cost them. "I'm not even sure how many cases I have, come down stairs and I'll check the logs," she said as she motioned to the door. The store was perhaps the most misleading thing about this particular cellar. In reality the only thing which happened upstairs was pick-up and basic meet and greets, everything else was down stairs. Claude and Sebastian fallowed the owner down the stairs and looked at the rows and rows of shelves. Under that small building was one of the largest collections in Europe, in fact it was the place to go looking for rare wines.

Under the ground for about two thirds of a kilometer there was nothing but shelves and bottles. The woman walked into her office and returned with a store log. The pages had yellowed and the binding was traditional leather. Most places kept a digital log of their entire inventory, which she did, however this book wasn't simply just wine. It contained every transaction for the past 50 years. She heaved the book open and skimmed the pages until she found it, "Ah, here it is," she said as her finger stopped at the middle of the page. Claude and Sebastian looked down, "I have 56 cases, you're in luck that's just enough for a party," she commented before closing the book. Claude and Sebastian looked at one another and pulled out a longer list. "So this is the full order?" she asked, Claude nodded and Sebastian replied, "I'm aware it's short notice however we need the wine by tomorrow evening."

The woman clicked her tongue and sighed, at first she looked irritated until they watched a smile form on her lips. Her deep set wrinkles moved and she commented, "You boys have been our best customers since we opened over 100 years ago now. I think we can get this together." Claude and Sebastian watched as a group of 20 people walked over, they were a variety of ages and both men and women were standing there. Sebastian smiled, there were members from each generation of the family, and even their teenage sons were before them. "After all this is our business," she said firmly and gave a stiff nod. Claude and Sebastian smiled and replied, "Thank you." In moments she had the list divvied up and they were off to getting it together. "Alright, I see the address of the event is on the bottom, thank you," she said with a smile. Claude and Sebastian nodded and were quick to make their way up the stairs. "She really has aged well hasn't she," commented Sebastian, Claude nodded. "She doesn't have much longer though, her liver is shot," he said. Sebastian sighed, he had seen the symptoms as well, "As long as she's lived and enjoyable life," he said.

Alex and Rin finished at the press and walked out to find the two men standing there leaning on the car. "Did you find it?" asked Alex and Sebastian smirked, "Is that even a question?" he asked. Alex giggled, it was quite clear they had managed to find it. Rin slipped into the back of the car and was in shock as they spent the rest of the day handling various issues, however never once did Sebastian or Claude step in, they advised her however they never intervened. "Why don't you two ever say anything when she's working with clients?" asked Rin and Sebastian looked at her. He had been watching how Alex was handling the contract with the chef with Claude's assistance. "She can handle it," he said simply, "She has to do this when I'm not around when she works with designers and other firms." Rin was impressed, she had to work with numerous people however it never flowed this smoothly, in fact it was usually filled with issues, she didn't expect things to go this smoothly. "Why does she act to shy and powerless?" asked Rin unconsciously. Sebastian looked down at her and she immediately regretted those words. "She doesn't realize that she is actually stronger than most people, she's convinced that she's defective," he whispered. Rin felt as though she had just been stabbed with a knife, her eyes didn't leave Alex as she shook the chef's hand. "Does she even realize that's she's beautiful?" she asked quietly. Sebastian shook his head and she noticed how upset he looked, "No." Rin smiled sadly and was about to ask him another question when Alex walked over, "We have out chef now all I need to do is see the Pastry chef and then check the China," she said confidently.

Rin watched as she pulled out her cell phone and noted the message on it, "It looks like the LSO is willing to send a chamber and there are five Jazz musician's who would like to attend and a Japanese pianist named Uzu would liked to play as well," she said as she looked through her emails. Rin stood there silently, when they had first met she was under the impression that she would have to do most of the work, yet all she had done so far was offer her opinion and do things which Alex was unaccustomed to. It was nice to work with someone who was so sure of what she wanted. Rin found herself getting pulled into the pace which Alex, Sebastian and Claude had set. It was quick, punctual and they were constantly working to get even better. She sighed and smiled a little, she really was caught up in the world Alex was creating and she didn't even realize it.

Rin's eyes floated to Alex's side and she sighed, she could still remember the feeling of Alex's soft skin under her shirt, that beautiful figure which she had been hiding and the taste of her lips. Rin unconsciously touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, she desperately wanted to touch them again, she felt a chill run down her spine and she snapped out of it. Alex had proven to be much more attractive than the others. "What do you think of this pattern?" Alex asked cautiously and Rin noticed how unsure she was. She looked at the selection and then began to wonder why she had asked, "It's perfect, it works with the scheme and I think it's very elegant," said Rin with a hint of confusion. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she asked, "And the crystal?" Rin slowly picked up one of the wine glasses and looked at the pattern, it was conservative but elegant. It suited the China she had selected and worked with the theme. "I see no issue," she said and looked at Alex who really was uncomfortable. "Alex have you ever been in one of these stores before?" asked Rin slowly. Alex laughed nervously and shook her head, "You can tell?" she asked.

It was as if Alex was mentally calling herself an idiot and Rin saw that shy and indecisive personality appear before her eyes again. She placed the glass back on the table and said, "The key to planning parties and things isn't to be as quick as possible or under budget by a specific amount, it's about fallowing your gut and what you see." Alex relaxed a little and Rin continued, "When I plan parties and select China I think about what I see in them, the China you chose appears conservative on first glance, however it's anything but." She picked up one of the plates and gestured to the pattern, "It's an intricate and delicate patter which comes off simple at first and then complex, just like them," she said, her finger traced the pattern on the rim. "Ah okay," she said and pulled out a pair of readers, Rin caught a waft of her shampoo and felt as though she had been stunned as Alex leaned in closer to take a look at the pattern, "I thought the color was perfect, to be honest I didn't really look at the pattern," she said sheepishly. Rin looked over and saw the pitch-black frames of her rectangular readers. "Ah there is a pattern!" she said with a hint of surprise, Rin snickered. Alex turned to her with an inquisitive expression on her face. She was inches away and yet Rin realized that she was eons away. "I think these will do," said Rin coolly as she placed the plate down.

Alex was confused for a moment and was about to ask about what had occurred until Claude and Sebastian walked in. Sebastian was smirking and Alex noticed the look of confidence in his eyes. "Where did you two go?" asked Rin and Alex looked over the rims of her glasses, they had grown accustomed to this. "Shopping," said Claude plainly and Sebastian leaned on Claude's shoulder. He was grinning and his eyes were locked on Alex, as she stared at them in confusion. Rin bounced and asked, "What did you buy?" Sebastian smirked and replied, "Dresses for you and a certain Graphic Designer who is turning four shades red." Rin turned and noticed the expression of embarrassment mixed with terror. It was an interesting combination which made her snicker with amusement. "Wait you bought me a dress?" asked Alex, she sounded furious and Claude shrugged. "Well you can't walk around in a suit it isn't that kind of ball," he said Sebastian nodded and added, "You also can't walk around naked or so I've been reminded." Alex's face was an even brighter red and Rin's mouth fell open.

Sebastian was smirking and Claude shook his head, "And people think I'm the pervert," he commented. Sebastian looked at him and whispered, "Oh you are, just I'm the only one which you're allowed to do." Claude snickered and Rin asked, "What's the dress look like?" There was a hint of doubt in her voice which clearly irritated Claude, "It's black and red," he said as graciously as possible. Sebastian sighed and replied, "Don't worry it's not one of Intrigue's however it's fashionable." His eyes looked over to Alex who had taken her readers off and seemed to be upset, however it wasn't anger. Sebastian whispered something to Claude and then walked over to Alex, leaving him to deal with the bouncy Party Coordinator.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, Alex looked at him she was trembling a little. "Nothing," she replied quickly and glanced to Rin. Sebastian noticed the look on her face and realized instantly what she was thinking about. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, "We need to talk," he whispered. Rin caught them out of the corner of her eye and asked, "Where are you going?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder and replied, "Shoes." Alex was confused and Rin said, "Oh I want to join!" Claude cleared his throat and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I need your assistance with a contract, the pastry chef is being difficult," he said. His golden eyes locked onto her honey colored ones and she nodded. Sebastian pulled Alex out of the store and he whispered, "Thank Claude later." Alex nodded and fallowed him; he was still dragging her behind him. Oddly it was a secure feeling, to be lead by the man she admired. His long strides gradually became closer and Alex found herself walking beside him. Her hand was still in his larger warm one and she noticed how calm he seemed. The rounded the corner, Alex thought it was ingenious that he lied however she had no idea where he was taking her.

They rounded the corner again and Alex stared as they walked up to a cobbler's shop. He really was taking her to buy shoes, "Why?" she asked and Sebastian simply held a finger to his lips. "You'll see," he whispered as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. The room smelled of leather and saddle soap, it was warm and oddly soothing as she took a seat on a bench. An elderly man came out of the back and looked at Sebastian, "You must be here for the slippers," he said softly. A smile swept across his face and Sebastian nodded. The cobbler wandered into the back and Alex stared at him in confusion. "Slippers?" she asked, however Sebastian seemed to ignore her as the cobbler handed him a white box. The man knelt on the floor and slowly opened the box, nestled in tissue paper was a pair of silver shoes; they had a slight heel and were covered in elegant embroidery work. The heel was clear and Alex stared as the cobbler began to untie her shoes. Once he had managed to untie the knot he slipped the sneaker off her foot and then removed one of her purple striped socks. She stared as she watched weathered hands which cradled the slipper so delicately slip it on. It was a perfect fit, "I feel like Cinderella," she muttered. The cobbler looked up and laughed, "Princess I'm flattered however I'm a very old man," he said. Alex laughed and looked up at Sebastian who was smiling again; it was a tender and reassuring look. The cobbler slowly rose and said, "A very special pair of shoes for a special woman." Alex was confused and realized that there was no way for shoes to be made for her without her measurements. "No matter what scars we bear, we will always be beautiful," said the cobbler, "because it isn't the skin or the hair or even the feet which makes us that way but our heart." Alex paused and began to wonder why he was saying this until the cobbler turned to Sebastian, "They're gorgeous, I haven't seen your designs in a while." Sebastian sighed and looked at the shoes which were now on her feet. "I haven't had anyone special enough to fill them in a while," he said. The cobbler hummed and looked at Alex, "No matter how rough the diamond, when polished it will sparkle brighter than any other," he commented. Alex was taken back as she watched Sebastian attempt to pay him however the cobbler held up his hand. "You saved my wife and I from that fire," he said, "We're even." Sebastian nodded and looked back at Alex. The cobbler hobbled back into his work room and Alex asked, "These are your design?" Sebastian nodded and Alex looked down at her foot, it was a beautiful silver shoe, "Don't worry it will look wonderful with the dress," he said.

Alex nodded and watched as he slipped the shoe off and placed it in the box. Before he could put her sock on Alex was doing it her self. "How did you know?" she asked after a moment. Sebastian looked up and smiled, "I'm one hell of a guardian," he said proudly. Alex snickered and looked at him, "You really are an interesting one," she said. Sebastian watched as she smiled brightly, her eyes glistened and her lips parted, Sebastian smiled tenderly again. It was as if he was watching a child, and then it occurred to Alex what he said, "Guardian?" she whispered. Sebastian nodded and gave her a hug, "Claude and I want to be your Guardians," he whispered. Alex's eyes were wide and he watched a tear trail down her cheek. "Does that upset you?" he asked in a panic and Alex shook her head. "No, it's just a nice feeling to be needed," she said happily. Sebastian sighed and gave her a little squeeze. He held her there for a moment and she remembered the warmth of the beach in Rio. "So this is where that warmth came from," she whispered. Sebastian hummed and slowly pulled away. "We better get back," he said. Alex nodded and watched as he carried the shoes under his arm.


	33. Chapter 33: Curtain Call

_It's the day of the Gala and everyone is running at full speed as they set up one of the largest events of the year. Rin is trying to keep this place as organized as possible, however she figured out that it takes two to run this show. It isn't until Alex arrives and starts fixing things that Rin realizes how capable Alex is. _

_The Earl is watching the party being set up however he sees something familiar in Alex which raises the question who is this girl?_

_What will happen when Claude tells the Earl who she is?_

_Is Rin falling even further in love with Alex?_

_Who is the woman in the Midnight Blue Gown?_

_Why is Claude so distracted?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Curtain Call**

The morning was complete chaos Rin had a hard time even keeping up, they spent the entire time on the Campbell Estate. Trucks were rolling in at different times, there were different incidents and naturally the Earl had his own business to conduct which made set up even more difficult. What was even worse was the fact that Rin had no idea where Alex was, something had happened with another contract and Alex was stuck dealing with it. "Where the hell do you want this?" called a delivery boy, Rin stared at the cases of wine and attempted to look through the pages of her planner. She was swarmed by delivery men who were complaining about how disorganized it was. She sighed, no matter how many times Alex ran through it oddly she couldn't concentrate. She was about to snap when she heard the click of heels and looked up, standing in a gray suite was an ocean blue eyed woman with short brown hair and a cupid's bow. Rin stared as Alex pulled out her tablet and said, "All right I need the wine in the cellar, leave the creates together, the china is going in the back and someone get that minivan out of the way so I can get the florist in here."

Rin was floored, it was as if they were afraid of her and they ran to work. Alex sighed as she looked over at Rin, she was in a black suit with a skirt. She couldn't believe that the woman in the gray suit was actually Alex, she stared and Alex walked over to her. "You should have called, that looked intense," she commented. Rin blushed and looked away, Alex was a different person in a suit and she noticed how well it was fitted. "The florist is here!" called one of the men from the front. Alex nodded and quickly walked through the foyer, the Earl and Lady Campbell had just returned from the hunt and noticed the guy with the head set in the foyer. "What the?" asked the Earl he was about to protest when he saw the flowers enter his home, "Oh my," whispered the Lady. The man was talking rapidly on his head set and was quick to gesture to the general direction the men were to move the flowers. Alex walked in and the man pointed to her. She seemed different and the pair watched as Alex held out her hand and smiled. "She really is a breath of fresh air most designers lack people skills," commented Lady Campbell.

The earl descended the stairs and waited patiently, "James we have the florists, Allen I need those lanterns hung and someone tell me where the electricians are I need to talk to them," she said. They watched as she tapped on her tablet, "This is quite impressive," commented the Earl. Alex turned to him and smiled, "I hope you don't mind the flowers coming in through this entry, the pots won't fit through the back," she said. The Earl stared at the plants and nodded, "I understand," he replied. He was about to turn away when he noticed something vaguely familiar, "I'm glad," she chimed, she noticed something over the Earl's shoulder, "James are those the banners?" she asked. He stared, Alex looked serious and as she looked over her shoulder she reminded him of someone. Those ocean blue eyes peering back innocently, her brown hair swaying and a bright smile across her lips. "Richard?" asked the Earl, his eyes widened. His wife was beside him and asked, "Dear?" The Earl's eyes narrowed and he looked at her, he swore he saw Richard's gaze it was warm and sweet with a hint of darkness. "Did Damien tell us what the name of the child Claude had was?" he asked skeptically. Lady Campbell looked at him curiously, she shook her head.

"I thought I saw Richard," he said after a moment, and Lady Campbell placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a chaotic day my dear," she whispered. The Earl was about to say something when he spotted Claude talking to the wine delivery boy. In seconds he was walking toward him, Claude looked in his direction and noticed the look of fury on his face. He sighed and said, "Here's the check I'll cover this personally." The Earl was standing before him and the delivery boy left the scene. "Is there an issue?" asked Claude and the Earl pointed to Alex. "Who is she really?" he asked bluntly. Claude looked at Alex and then back to the Earl it would appear that the blue eyes ran in the Campbell family as well as the hair. Claude paused and noticed the look in his eyes, it was as if he had been stabbed through the heart. "Let's talk in privet," said Claude smoothly. The Earl was about to argue when he noticed Alex had been looking in their direction. "I understand," replied the Earl and he lead Claude to his study.

"What was that about?" asked Rin and Sebastian replied, "I think we should focus on the party and leave the contract to Claude. Alex and Rin nodded as they ran off to finish with the garden. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair walk away, clearly something was amiss. "What are you up to?" asked Sebastian as he walked toward the dinning hall. It had been converted into an elegant display.

Alex sprinted through the hall way and Rin called, "One hour till guest Arrival!" Alex tossed a pair of keys to her and she caught them effortlessly, "Make sure the vans get out of the parking lot and into the back," she shouted as she dashed into the kitchen. Now was where it counted, Claude was standing in the kitchen and his eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing!" he questioned. Alex froze, for a moment she thought he was going to hit her. She winced unconsciously only to feel Claude turning her around, "Out you go, we have an hour and you aren't even dressed!" he shouted and Alex looked up. He seemed frustrated however a part of him was enjoying this. "Hurry up and get changed," said Claude as he went back into the kitchen she stared at the back of his black chef's jacket. She had never seen him wear something like it before and realized that he probably went to a culinary institute. Sebastian was at the end of the hall way and said, "Oh my looks like you aren't even ready, I sent Rin to get dressed not too long ago." Alex sighed and Sebastian smiled, "The evening is far from over," he placed a hand on her cheek and continued, "Let's get you ready." Alex nodded and fallowed him up the stairs she caught a glimps of Lady Campbell, she was in a beautiful white and silver dress.

They continued down the hall way until they arrived at the bed room and she noticed how large it was. It was very clear that the Campbell estate had a great deal of French influence in it's design however this was extravagant even for them. There was a massive canopied bed in the middle and a lot of space, it was beautiful however not as impressive as Shadow Pont. Sebastian slowly opened the wardrobe Alex gasped. He smiled as he pulled out the gown and then the shoes, with the jewelry and finally the clutch. "Would you like help getting ready?" he asked. Alex froze and realized he wasn't even ready. "Don't worry I can get dressed in record time, however I would love to help you with your makeup," he said sweetly. Alex sighed there was no way she could refuse him and she took a seat in front of the mirror. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle touch of a soft facial brush to her skin. "The dress reveals the shoulders, I will put make up on the scars to make them disappear," said Sebastian as she felt his fingers slowly turn her face. His movements were light and gentle as the brush moved over her skin. She felt safe in his hands as she felt him apply eye shadow and then bronzer. It was an unusual feeling and Sebastian whispered, "Open your eyes." She found herself gazing into a familiar pair of red orbs as he instructed, "Look up." She did so and she felt the pencil slide over the edge of her eye lids and realized he was putting eye liner on her. He reached behind himself and slowly pulled a neutral colored lipstick, Alex felt strange as he put it on and then applied the lip liner. He smiled and pulled a hair brush, Alex's hair was short however he knew he could make it seem as though it were longer. The brush slipped though her hair effortlessly and she felt him gently pin it back. There was a flicker of silver and she realized it was a hair accessory of some type. She closed her eyes and felt him tug at her shirt, "It's only your shoulders so you can leave your tank on," he said as Alex slipped out of the dress shirt. She felt a soft bush glide across her back as he covered the scars. "Finished," he said proudly. Alex opened her eyes however she didn't bother looking in the mirror, she simply walked over to the bed.

Sebastian took this as his sign to help her get the dress on, "You're lost in your thoughts," he said. Alex looked over her shoulder, he had managed to get her into the dress without a problem. "I'm just concerned," she replied, she closed her eyes as though she was about to silently pray when she heard the zipper of the dress. "Don't be, I'm certain it will be alright," he said simply. Alex smiled and nodded, she felt something rather heavy and cool wrap around her neck, it was hard and she slowly touched it. "Diamonds?" she asked hesitantly and looked up at him with concern. Sebastian snickered, his lips were curled in a smile and he whispered, "Don't worry about it, they've been in a box so long I thought it was time they saw the night." She snickered as he handed her a pair of long black silk gloves, they went half way up her bicep. As she slipped them on she felt Sebastian gently pick up one of her feet and slip them into the silver slippers. "Now for the mask," he said softly after slipping the other slipper on her foot. She closed her eyes and felt the touch of porcelain on her skin, it was comfortable and fit her face perfectly as he hid the strap in her hair. She opened her eyes and said, "Thank you." Sebastian nodded and disappeared, he was off to get into his tuxedo and she snickered. It wasn't until that moment that she finally realized that she would get to see the two demons in tuxedos and masks. The women at the gala were sure to go nuts with that sight.

Rin sighed as she waited at the bottom of the stairs; her long black hair was pulled back revealing her neck line and small shoulders. A black half mask was on her face, it was covered with feathers, Rin had selected it. Rin's body was covered in an long black dress with a red hue to it. It hung from her neck and had a plunging neck line which stopped at the tip of her sternum, her back was bear and the dress swooped to cover just enough so you couldn't see her bottom. Her back was perhaps one of the most beautiful things on her, she had tanned it and spent a great deal of time making sure it was muscled enough to keep a sleek shape but not too muscular A slit rose from the side which stopped midway at the hip and a short train. She wasn't wearing gloves and had an elegant pendent hanging from her neck. "I was nervous at first, however they have better taste then I thought," she commented. Claude and Sebastian entered and she stared. Claude was in a beautiful black tuxedo with a plum silk cravat rather than a tie and a pin in it of a spider. His hair was combed back and his rectangular glasses were gone as he wore a beautiful half mask, it was black with silver spider webs, his golden eyes stood out from the mask perfectly and Rin noticed that he was wearing white gloves and his waist coat was perfectly tailored. She hadn't seen anyone wear such a beautiful article in a long time, it was the same color as his cravat but with black accents, which made the gold spider pin stand out even more. A golden chain hung from his waste and she noticed a charm dangling from it. Sebastian was in black as well however his color of choice was very different, he had selected burgundy. She noticed his cravat was also silk however his pin was very different, it was a beautiful silver feather. His waist coat was black with dark burgundy accentuation, she stared at the silver pocket watch chain, and then looked at his pitch black coat, it was noticeable that Sebastian was significantly smaller than Claude. One of his black bangs was tucked behind his ear while the other was free, his mask was porcelain white with dark red details which made his eyes seem almost the color of wine. "I was right," she whispered, "Knock out."

The Earl and Lady were down stairs and standing with the group. They looked wonderful and were about to compliment Rin when they looked upstairs. Rin's lips which had been parted hung agape as she stared at the sight at the top of the stairs. Standing alone was a woman in midnight blue gown, it was a strapless dress with silver accents at the bottom, she stared as the woman moved. A silver mask covered her face, it was like nothing she had ever seen, it was covered with vines, her eyes seemed as though they were sapphires; a layer of black eye shadow was surrounding them which made her seem even more enigmatic. As she descended the staircase she noticed a pair of silver shoes slip out from under the dress. It was perfectly fitted, she could see the perfect hourglass figure under it, she had a rather large bust and beautiful white skin, which seemed to glow just a little. Rin felt her heart pound, wrapped around the woman's neck was a beautiful wreath of silver and diamonds, which sparkled effortlessly. Her fingers which were wrapped in black silk gloves trailed the railing and Rin was speechless. The Earl and his wife stared as Claude offered his hand to her, she bowed beautifully and accepted his hand. "Well done," he whispered. The woman smiled and responded, "Thank you." Rin knew this voice and was in shock, "Alex?" she asked and slowly reached to touch her arm. The woman turned to her and asked, "Yes?"

Sebastian was grinning and Claude looked at him, he smiled knowing that most of this was Sebastian's work. Rin blushed and whispered, "You really are beautiful." Alex shook her head and said, "Tonight is beautiful." She could hear the musiains warming up in the other room and she decided to check on them. Rin fallowed diligently when the Earl whispered, "She really does look like them." Claude looked over at him, his golden eyes weren't like they had been earlier, they were sympathetic. He could still hear their conversation in his head. He had no choice but to tell the Earl however he didn't expect how the earl would respond. He closed his eyes and remembered what had occurred in his study.

"_She must be our Grandchild! She looks just like Richard!" he hollered. It was as though he was unwilling to accept that Alex even existed. "I'm aware," he responded and the Earl turned to him. "How could you possibly understand?" he shouted. Claude took a seat in one of the chairs before his desk, "We didn't believe it either at first," he said. The Earl turned to him and his eyebrows peaked, "We?" he asked. Claude looked up at him and replied, "Sebastian and myself." The Earl was silent and he looked confused, "What do you mean?" Claude sighed and noticed how curious and distraught the Earl looked. He slowly took of his mask and replied, "We've known Alex for a little over a month. Sebastian had hired her for her talent to work as a Graphic designer." The Earl took a seat across from him and said, "Go on." Claude closed his eyes for a moment and continued, "She was given one of the largest contracts, the Intrigue contract and asked to be their official designer. Everything was alright until Sebastian and I got close to her. Suddenly we learned that Ms. Stark wasn't Ms. Stark." He sighed and looked up at the Earl, "She was going through a tough stage so Sebastian and I decided to watch over her. It wasn't until I did some more digging into her history in an attempt to find two years of her life which didn't exist on paper, that I learned that Ms. Stark was both Ms. Kimbal and your Grandchild," he finished. The Earl was still confused and Claude asked, "Do you know what happened to you son?" The Earl was silent, his eyes were filled with regret, "No," he muttered. _

_Claude was still and realized that this was all over the fact that this man loved his son very dearly and this girl which he had been protecting might be the only thing left of his family. "I refused to accept the woman he married, so he left. I didn't want him to leave but at the time I was so angry. She wasn't a noble, she was simply a wealthy woman from New York, hardly suitable," he replied, his voice was filled with pain and anger, "I didn't even know I had grandchildren until two years ago." Claude froze, "Two years ago?" he asked. The Earl nodded and Claude shook his head, "According to the report she was hospitalized when you learned of her existence," said Claude. The Earl glared and said, "Strange I checked all of the hospitals and they said no one had come in with an unknown background." _

"Claude," said a familiar voice beside him, it was sweet and soft which made Claude snap back to reality. Beside him was his beautiful raven. "What's wrong, you're hear and yet you seem miles away," said Sebastian. Claude looked at Sebastian and replied, "I'll tell you later." Sebastian didn't like the sound of this however he had no choice but to accept it as the guests started to arrive.


	34. Chapter 34: The Waltz

_Claude has spoken with Earl Campbell however he hasn't spoken a word of the encounter to Sebastian. The gala has just begun and the guests are in aw as they enter a world carefully crafted by Alex. Rin is intimidated by the sight of the three standing together however Claude does the unexpected; he offers to waltz with her._

_Sebastian is about to meet with Sterling when he catches a glimpse of long silver hair and dark skin. He immediately chases after the woman._

_Claude has gone to look for him and comes across a cloaked figure in white. _

_What on earth has Claude been hiding?_

_Why is Hannah even there?_

_What does Hannah really want?_

_Who is the cloaked figure?  
_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Waltz**

The house was packed as guests swarmed in, there were people from every nation and social class. From actors and actresses to nobility of nearly every level the socialites poured in. Each of the guests wore beautiful gowns and masks, with the proviso that tonight there were no social boundaries, you could be who ever you wanted. Among them was Arnold Sterling who naturally was walking around with a cocktail glass between his fingers. "It's a spectacular event," commented a young woman and her partner nodded. The chandelier was pristinely polished and ever crystal glistened, silks hung from the ceiling and the room was covered with flowers. The chamber was off to the left and the guest enjoyed a number of cocktails. The dresses whispered as women moved and the men's shoes clicked against the polished marble. Rin stared as the guests commented on the layout and the theme, it was apparent that England hadn't seen a masque in a long time. "She really is good at what she does," she whispered, everything was perfect and it was as if it had been taken out of a fairy tale. She sighed and looked over at Claude and Sebastian who had caused quite a commotion; they looked beyond divine standing side by side.

Sebastian's slender figure which was accented by how well his pants hand been tailored while Claude's muscular body was beyond expectations. Sebastian's crimson eyes were a devilish as usual and he moved as if he was a dancer. Claude had a presence which made all the women in the room stare, "She is right, women don't stand a chance when they stand next to you two," she whispered. Rin turned around to find Alex walking through the crowed, the guests seemed to stop and stare as she walked by and Rin didn't blame them. That midnight blue dress was the perfect color; it made her ocean blues look more like sapphires, her beautiful figure was on display for all to see. From her rather large bust to slender waste, Rin's eyes looked over them and she paused at her lips which seemed even fuller. Sebastian and Claude walked behind her and stood to either side, Rin felt her breath catch. It was as if she had two suitors who would do absolutely anything for her. "You really have no idea how stunning you are," she whispered. Alex turned to Rin and smiled, Rin took that as her cue to walk over. Her heart was pounding and she noticed a man in a pair of tails stand off to the side of Claude. The group of attractive people in the middle of the room seemed to electrify the crowd. "Who is this?" asked Rin once she managed to join the group; she could feel the eyes of the guests boring into her back.

"This is Uzu the Japanese pianist," she responded and gestured to him. He bowed deeply and said, "It's a pleasure to be here." Rin blushed and noticed how handsome he was, his black hair was spiked in every direction and his eyes seemed to be an emerald green. It was hard to believe he was all Japanese. He had long fingers and was rather tall, however not as tall as Claude. The Chamber orchestra started to play a waltz and the guests cleared the floor as the Earl and Lady took the floor. The ear was dressed in a traditional tuxedo while Lady Campbell was in a flowing white gown, her silver hair was pulled back and Alex watched as the pair started their turns. Their form was perfect and Claude offered his hand to Rin, "May I?" he asked as he bowed. Rin slowly placed her hand in his white gloved one and Alex watched as they joined the Earl and Lady. She smiled a little and whispered, "I wish I could dance." Sebastian leaned over and whispered to her, "It's never too late to learn, just fallow me," he whispered. Alex looked up at him and stared in confusion, "What?" she asked. He smirked and replied sweetly, "Tonight is a masque you can be whomever you wish." Sebastian stood before her and bowed deeply as he offered her his hand. Alex heard the mumbles spread through the crowd as she slowly slipped her black gloved hand into his. He looked up at her and gently guided her to the floor. "Place your hand between my shoulder blades and rest the other in my hand," he whispered before starting the turns. She felt as though she was floating and Sebastian leaned back slightly. His steps were so smooth he seemed to glide across the floor. "Now for a little skip," he instructed and the pair bounced slightly as they returned to the natural turn. She smiled happily as Sebastian stopped and spun her gently, before returning to their original movement. Sebastian looked at her and whispered, "See it's not that hard," as he lifted her for a stop. She snickered and continued, the music became much more dramatic. She was completely lost in the pace Sebastian had set and found herself enjoying every minute of his attention. There was applause as Sebastian dipped her backward and then pulled her in. As if by instinct all the dancers, one by one only seconds apart they spun their partners around them and started to do a natural turn again.

Rin was blushing as she felt Claude's large hand on her back and he lead her across the floor. Their styles varied greatly, Sebastian moved with the elegance of a court noble where as Claude moved like a ballerina. His toes were pointed and he moved with an air of grace. Rin's honey colored eyes looked into Claude's golden ones and she noticed how much he was simply enjoying the dance, they paused and she walked around him before returning to their original hold. His eyes never left hers for a second as he lifted her for a stomp, the music was coming to a pause and Claude whispered, "You and Alex will eclipse each other, do a small spin as you go to Sebastian." Rin nodded with excitement, as if by magic the pair spun the two out and Rin felt as though she was gliding across the floor. She looked over and noticed how at the precise moment the pair did a small spin as they passed each other which earned a small amount of applause. She instinctively bowed to Sebastian who accepted her with a kiss to her hand, which inevitably made her blush. Sebastian's slender fingers held her hand lightly and they pair began their natural turn.

Alex stared as Claude kissed her hand and began to lead her. Even though Claude was taller his style mirrored ballet as he danced. It was just as graceful but he was much more aware of where his hands were. He lifted her gently for another stomp and as she spun she noticed how he pointed his toes. "You really are a graceful spider," Alex commented. Claude was grinning as they passed by Rin and Sebastian. "Thank you," he replied as he glided across the floor. She was lost in his pace and Sebastian looked over her shoulder at Sebastian who was smiling. Claude was beaming, "Why are you so happy?" asked Alex curiously, she had seen him happy before but never this level, in fact Claude looked like he was actually enjoying himself. "I'm dancing with a beautiful woman at an extravagant ball and it feels as though I've returned to the height of the Russian Empire, why shouldn't I be happy?" he asked. The music became broader and Claude's movements were expatriated before returning to a sweet and gentle pace. They were skipping again and his movements were small and delicate. His lips were curled in a grin and she felt his warm hand on her back, "Russia?" she asked and Claude nodded. She was confused for a moment, she figured Claude was from Eastern Europe however she had no idea he was from there. The piece returned to its original melody and they began their natural turns again, "You're mind is else where," whispered Claude, his deep voice snapped her back to the present. She jumped a little and noticed how happy Claude was, "Don't think just fallow me, I'll never lead you astray," he whispered with a hint of encouragement. Alex smiled and replied, "Always." They spun for a final time before the music came to an end and Claude bowed to Alex who returned his gesture with a delicate curtsy. Claude lead her off the floor and bowed. Rin was clearly lost in awe over the fact that sh not only danced with Claude but also Sebastian. The Earl and Lady smiled as they approached, "It's impressive that you two are able to dance such a difficult waltz," said Lady Campbell. Sebastian smiled sweetly and replied, "A man who can't do at least this isn't worth his salt."

Claude grinned and noticed how enchanted Lady Campbell became, "I see," she whispered. Sebastian was smirking and looked at Claude which seemed to annoy him, Alex noticed the look in Claude's eyes and Alex had a feeling Sebastian wouldn't be able to stand up later thanks to a certain other demon's jealousy. "You also surprised me, I didn't think you would be able to dance," said Lady Campbell as she turned to Alex. Her blue eyes were filled with curiosity and Alex replied honestly, "I'm not that good they are just wonderful leaders." Lady Campbell's hand floated up to cover her lips as she giggled, this was the first time Alex ever heard such a light and sweet sound. "My dear don't worry, you'll get better with practice," she commented. The Earl nodded and looked at his wife, she was glowing and Alex noticed how content he was watching her. Claude looked at them, "I'm off to get a drink for these two wonderful ladies," he said smoothly. Alex watched as Claude spun on his heel and walked away, there was a certain bounce in his step which surprised Alex. The serious Claude was actually enjoying a party, it was almost shocking.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Lady Campbell, "The dress is stunning by the way is it Vallentino?" he asked. The woman nodded and smiled, "I was amazed he would even make a white dress for me," she replied. Sebastian smiled and commented, "You look stunning in it." The Earl nodded and pressed a kiss to his wife's hand, "She certainly does." She blushed and smiled sweetly, Alex could tell it had been a long time since the Earl had seen his wife smile so openly. They really did look like a sweet couple when they stood together. Sebastian was about to say something when he noticed a whisp of long silver hair and the woman turned, behind the mask was a pair of violet eyes. He bowed to Alex and said, "I'm afraid I have to speak with Sterling, he's becconing me." Alex nodded and replied, "I'm going to speak with them a little longer." Sebastian nodded and walked away, Lady Campbell wrapped her arm around Alex's and lead her to a table. The Earl turned and watched as Sebastian walked away and noticed he was going in the opposite direction as where Sterling was. He was fallowing a woman in a violet gown. He sighed and chuckled, it didn't matter who the man was they would inevitably chase a beautiful skirt when they saw one. Even the earl was guilty of that, after all that was how he met his wife. He fallowed the ladies to the table and noticed Claude was returning with a pair of champagne flutes in hand. He was confused for a moment when he noticed Sebastian had left Rin's side. "Where did Mr. Michaelis go?" he asked in confusion.

Sebastian fallowed the woman with silver hair down the hallway and called, "Why did you do it?" The woman turned to him, she was wearing a black mask and she responded, "Simple," she replied coldly as she slipped the mask off, "I could." Sebastian's red eyes narrowed as he watched the mask fall to the floor standing at the end of the hallway was Hannah, her violet eyes were locked on him and there was a smile curling her lips. "You could have killed him, I thought you cared for him," said Sebastian in anger, his voice was elevated which seemed to please Hannah. She laughed coldly and replied, "You honestly thought I liked him?" Sebastian froze and watched as she flipped her silver hair, "I could careless, in fact I loathed him," she said darkly with a grin. Sebastian grit his teeth, she laughed and asked, "You love him so much don't you?" Sebastian stiffened and replied, "Of course." She hummed a little and closed her eyes, "It's sad to say but I'm afraid this will hurt you too," she said and looked at him. Sebastian was shocked by Hannah's animosity toward Claude, she had worked for him for a number of years and yet she said nothing. Never once did she complain, "What do you plan on doing?" he asked after a moment. Hannah grinned darkly and responded, "Making it hurt." Those three words seemed to anger Sebastian even more; it was as if he had been shocked by a current. "Is that why you gave Lucie the Leviathan?" he asked and Hannah didn't reply. All she did was laugh and smile, "Oh dear Sebastian you honestly don't know what's going on do you?" she asked. There was silence and he stared at her, he had been trying to put the pieces together for a long time however none of them seemed to fit correctly. "Such a clever demon and you couldn't figure it out," she chimed, "Pathetic."

Sebastian had enough and was about to attack her when he watched a flash of silver and heard several bangs. Hannah aimed at him with a pair of silver handguns which made Sebastian realize this time around Hannah wasn't going to take it easy on him. He managed to dodge the bullets and slipped out an open window into the garden. He had to keep Hannah away from others at all costs, especially Claude he had no idea what Claude would do if he found Hannah.

Claude noticed Sterling on the other side of the room and handed the glasses to Rin and Alex, "Excuse me," he said softly before bowing and disappearing. Lady Campbell simply waved him away while the Earl's eyes fallowed Claude. Sterling caught a glimpse of Claude and smiled with delight, "And here comes the magnificent lawyer who managed to resolve the Waldon and Fitch suite," he said brightly. The other men looked at Claude as the women gasped and began to gossip. He was standing before Sterling and asked smoothly, "Have you seen Sebastian?" Sterling was taken back and looked slightly confused, "Mr. Michaelis is attending?" he asked. Claude paused and began to wonder why Sterling even asked that, "Yes he is," replied Claude. Sterling looked even more surprised and stated, "I honestly haven't seen him, I saw Alex earlier unless that slender man with the red mask was him." Claude sighed he had forgotten about the part that this was a masque, "Yes that was him." Sterling looked a little shocked and replied brightly, "Well he was running after a wonderful woman, she was in a violet dress with beautiful long silver hair, dark skin and what looked like violet eyes." Claude stiffened, and Sterling continued, "He seemed quite interested in her." There was a hint of laughter and Claude's golden eyes flickered a little. "I apologize I'm just trying to find him, one of his clients wants to see him," said Claude smoothly. Sterling smiled and commented, "I bet that little fox of his certainly is a wonderful designer." Claude was walking away and turned the corner in an attempt to find his lover. Only he didn't see him in the hallway he was greeted by a cloaked figure instead. The figure stood in a long white robe with maroon trim, Claude was still as he attempted to figure out who this person was. "It's been a long time," said a rough voice. Claude stiffened, "You," he whispered. His eyes narrowed and he reached for his silver knives. "Don't even think it Faustus," said the figure, in a flash it was behind him and held him in a head lock. "It's been a long time," he whispered happily. Claude glared and replied, "Clearly not long enough." He threw the figure across the room and Claude entered a defensive stance. "Oh don't be like that," replied the figure in white, as it flew at him again. Claude dodged and jumped out the window, he had to avoid the crowd it would be too much trouble if any humans were to see this.

Alex felt a tingle in her back and she looked over her shoulder, it was the same as when that man had been watching her in the park. Lady Campbell noticed it immediately, "What is it?" she asked. Alex's eyes narrowed as she looked over the people and replied hesitantly, "It's nothing." Rin noticed how Alex started to go pail and realized it was far from being nothing. She had learned from prior experience that when ever she paled like that it meant trouble was around the corner. She was about to ask Alex something when she noticed a shrill voice behind her. It was high pitched and actually hurt her ears. "Oh my that's a wonderful dress, too bad it isn't red," it commented. Alex looked at him and stared she was expecting it's owner to be standing in a flashy red gown only to notice he was standing in a red victorian era coat. "Grell?" she asked hesitantly only to recive a head nod. "William insisted that I look like a man," he pouted.


	35. Chapter 35: Sparks Fly

_Sebastian chased after Hannah while Claude runs into the last thing he ever wanted to see, the one responsible for Jasper's death. The pair fight as hard as they can only to end up having their partner see their opponent. Claude is angry however Sebastian is furious when he learns of Claude's opponent's identity. _

_Alex can't find them so she runs down to see where they are to find a massive brawl at the lake. William and Ronald also join in as they attempt to stop Hannah and the man in white from killing Claude and Sebastian._

_Who is the man fighting Claude?_

_What will Sebastian do when he sees Claude's opponent?_

_How on earth will they stop the pair of intruders?_

_Why on earth did Alex punch someone?_

_Oh god someone please tell me why Grell still has only safety scissors? _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Sparks Fly**

Sebastian did a back flip and landed gracefully in a tree near by, his blood red eyes narrowed as Hannah flew after him. She was faster than he had anticipated they had fought previously however nothing to this magnitude, she delivered a hard kick to the trunk of the tree causing it to crack and begin falling. Sebastian was quick to sprint to the top and leap off before the tree hit the ground. There was a whistle and a flash of silver as it left Sebastian's gloved fingers which seemed to glow in light of the stars. Hannah gasped and took cover behind a tree, she was grinning again, she had managed to outwit Sebastian again. There was complete silence and after a moment Hannah poked her head out from behind the tree. "Huh?" she asked, a scowl was on her face as she looked around. "Looking for someone," sang a familiar voice she pun around only to find herself flying backward. Sebastian's lips twisted into a grin and Hannah grit her teeth, "It looks like your back to your old self," she spat. Sebastian tugged at one of his gloves and replied, "Oh believe me I never left." Hannah stared as Sebastian leap through the air toward him, she attempted to shoot him only for Sebastian to catch all five bullets. With a grin of pleasure he threw them all back at her. Each of them found there target and she groaned.

Her violet eyes widened with terror when she realized she couldn't see him anywhere. There was a distant crack and Hannah's head snapped up, she stared at the tree which was about to topple on top of her. She sprinted out of the way and nearly slid into the pond. Her heart was pounding and she could remember the many times she had encountered Sebastian previously; clearly this wasn't going to end well.

Claude's golden eyes narrowed as the white robed figure slipped out of his cloak. He had white hair and a pair of purple eyes, however his skin was snow white. "Lord Grey," said Claude angrily. Grey laughed and his eyes narrowed, "It's too bad I didn't find Sebastian however I'm sure you will do," he said snidely. Claude slipped his mask off and pulled knives from inside his coat, usually he didn't bother packing weapons however he had a sinking feeling he would need them. Grey ran at him with a sword in hand only for Claude to jump out of the way. Grey laughed and replied, "You're head." Claude sighed and did a back flip on to the top of the gazebo which was on an island in the middle of the pond, "I'm glad we cleared that up because I swore you were trying to sell me AMCO products," said Claude sarcastically. Grey turned beat red and threw a large garden statue at Claude, which he dodged effortlessly. He grinned and threw a few knives at Grey which tore through his jacket. Grey glared and leaped in the air which made Claude jump off the top and spin backward before delivering a hard round house kick. Grey flew back and suddenly collided with a figure in purple on the other side of the pond on the shore.

Claude's eyes narrowed as he jumped off the roof of the gazebo, Sebastian was about to attack him when he looked at him with a hint of confusion. Claude paused and stared at the two which had collided into each other, "Hannah?" Claude said and Sebastian asked, "Grey?" Grey stared at Sebastian and laughed, "It seems you're a loose dog again, so disgusting," chimed Grey as he grabbed his sword. Sebastian was trembling with anger and Claude noticed an all too familiar hue of pink in his eyes. Sebastian bit the tip of the middle finger of his prestine white satin gloves and pulled it off. It hung from between his lips and Claude watched it fall effortlessly to the grass. Sebastian's eyes were now bright pink and Claude smiled as Sebastian removed the other glove. "I had planned on taking this slowly," said Sebastian, he looked at them and his lips twisted into a grin, "However it appears that this issue should be resolved as soon as possible." Claude smiled and nodded as he nipped the bottom of his glove and pulled it off with his teeth. His eyes flickered the same eerie pink as he threw his gloves off to the side. Hannah pulled out a pair of hand guns while Grey lunged at them. Claude and Sebastian leaped backward and grinned as they threw their knives. It had been a while since the pair fought as a team rather than solo, and Claude thought this was going to be rather enjoyable.

Alex paused and realized that both Claude and Sebastian were now missing, something was really wrong. Grell sighed and commented, "I still think I would look better in a dress than you." Alex looked at him and shook her head as Rin laughed. Lady Campbell looked slightly disturbed until she noticed a pair of men standing side by side, they were wearing identical suites and held masks in their fingers. One of them was a slender blond man while the other was a taller and much more muscular. Alex recognized them immediately and said, "Good Evening Mr. Spears, Mr. Knox." They nodded and smiled, immediately she noticed that they weren't wearing their glasses. "Contacts?" she asked and the pair nodded, only Grell was wearing his red glasses. "Grell lost contact privileges after the Ripper incident," responded William. She hummed and looked around the room again, "You don't seem to be pleased that we are here," said William. Alex froze and replied quickly, "No it's not that, Sebastian and Claude have been gone for a while now." Rin shrugged and replied, "It's a party they have a right to pause as much as anyone else." Alex shook her head and replied, "Believe me they aren't the type, they've been gone for an hour it's unusual." Rin shrugged, it was apparent she hadn't thought much of their disappearance. Alex looked at Lady Campbell who was now engaged in a conversation with a number of artists. She shivered again and said, "Something's off." Rin sighed, her honey eyes looked at Alex and she commented, "They're grown men they don't need someone to keep track of them." Alex looked over at her and shook her head, it was true that they were old however the part about being human just didn't apply. It wasn't the fact that they were adults which worried her, it was the fact that they weren't was the issue.

"I apologize however I need to use the powder room," Alex said sweetly and Lady Campbell smiled. She simply waved her had and Alex got up. She had learned the layout of the bottom floor however she didn't know any of the other floors by heart yet. She turned the corner and noticed that there wasn't a moon in the sky. It was dark except for the numerous lanterns which had been lit in the garden. She was about to walk away when she heard a loud bang. Her eyes widened as she watched a white marble statue fly through the air. Her heart was pounding as she picked up the skirt of her dress and sprinted outside, her shoes clicked against the marble floor. Her small hands pushed open the doors leading to the patio and she was greeted by a rush of cool air. She was out of breath and she spotted what had been accruing by the gazebo of the lake, a pair of figures clad in black were fighting against a woman in purple and a man in white. She stared in shock as she spirited down to the lake. "What the hell?" she asked as she stood on the tock. Claude did a back kick as Sebastian managed a round house, she couldn't believe how quick they were moving and then she noticed the pink flare in their eyes. William and Ronald skidded down the hill and stopped at the dock. There was the whistle of silver wear and the pair stared as the watched Sebastian land on top of the gazebo. His blood red eyes narrowed and he leaped back into the air and delivered a hard right hook to the side of Grey's head. Claude fallowed with a side kick to the ribs. The pair landed in the lake a few meters away from Alex and the two shinigami. Grey flew backward and he landed on the dock in front of her. He jumped up and then stepped into the lake, before Sebastian and Claude could even register where he had moved to a wall of water came flying at them. The pair were pulled under it and she watched in horror as the water swirled creating a whirl pool to keep them under water. "It's really too bad Jasper didn't fight as well as you two did," said Grey.

There was a low rumble and Alex stared in shock as Sebastian blasted out of the water, his eyes were pink and she stared at the beautiful black raven's wings on his back. It was as though Sebastian had lost all reasoning as he attacked Grey. His movements were aggressive and he growled in anger. However Grey seemed to block each one of them and grabbed Sebastian's ankle before flinging him across the lake. Alex watched in shock as Sebastian skidded across the top and then rolled before hitting the water. Claude shot out of the water and Hannah managed to deliver a hard kick to his rib cage which made Claude fly back in a different direction. There was cheering from the manor and William jumped in front of Hannah before she could land another blow on Claude. Alex stared as Ronald whipped out his lawnmower and literally came down on Grey who shrieked. Grell sprinted down the hill with safety scissors in hand and shouted, "No one touched my Sebastian!" Claude punched Grey in kidney and shouted, "He's mine!"

Grell ignored him and jabbed at Hannah with his scissors. "Don't ever think of hurting him!" cried Grell. Alex clentched her fist, she was seething with anger at this point. This guy was actually going to destroy her career if he kept this up. She had spent far too much time planning this event. Alex tapped Grey on the shoulder, he turned around to be met with a hard right hook. She heard his jaw break and his head snapped to the side. A stream of blood ran from his mouth and she realized that he must have bitten his tongue after being punched. He turned to her and Alex said, "You have no idea how much money, time and effort I have poured into this event." Grey paused as he watched her smoky blue eyes narrow, "I'm not about to allow you to destroy this event," she spat. Grey glared and in a swift motion Alex felt a pair of long figures wrap around her throat.

She squirmed and felt him squeeze it even harder, his hands were coarse and tough. There was a loud crack and Alex fell to her knees. Towering above her was Claude, his eyes were narrowed and the same deadly pink as before. Sebastian jumped out of the water and cracked his knuckles, "How many times must we go over this Grey," he said with a tired tone. "Don't touch my things," he said darkly before throwing another series of knives at him. Claude stood in front of Alex; she looked up at his broad back as she gasped for air. Grey managed to stagger away and muttered, "I wasn't expecting to be met with this much resistance." Alex watched as he snapped his fingers a dull fog rolled in off the water. It surrounded the group and in a flash disappeared, taking Hannah and Grey with it. Claude knelt on the dock, Alex was still wheezing and he slowly lifted her up. Sebastian slid to his side and Alex breathed, "It's over?" Claude gave a firm nod and kissed her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes for a moment, "Tired," she mumbled. Sebastian smiled and whispered, "Rest I'll wake you before the show." Alex looked up at him and nodded.

Ronald hissed in pain as he moved, his ribs were healed however there was now a large bruise on his side. William looked at him and asked, "Are you all right?" Grell spun on his heel and said, "Of course Will." William sighed, he didn't mean Grell however he always did seem to interoperate it as that. Grell was about to say something when he heard the laughter of the Undertaker which seemed to echo through the grounds. "I thought I was the only one who could make him laugh like that," commented Sebastian. Claude looked at him in confusion and he sighed, "It's a long story." Claude snickered and watched as Sebastian seemed to relax, he could tell Grey had irritated him. In fact he was more concerned that he would be set on edge. However at this second his attention was turned to Alex. His hands gently moved her chin so he could see her neck. "It's going to bruise," said William. Sebastian hissed unhappily, he hated the idea that her neck would be bruised blue. Ronald looked at him and began to feel a little unsteady, he stumbled forward and William caught him. He looked up him and whispered, "Thanks." William nodded and held him up.

Claude slowly picked Alex up and carried her to a bench, he was about to set her down when Sebastian sat down and said, "Place her head on my lap." Claude nodded and slowly set her down before sitting beside Sebastian. He smiled as he held her there as Claude dried their clothing. That was the one advantage of being a demon, no blow dryer required. William was still holding Ronald up when he noticed a soft patch of grass. "Lay down for a minute, it will ease the pain," said William. Ronald sighed and eased himself down onto the grass. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of William breathing. William ran his fingers through Ronald's hair and looked down at the slender blond. Claude smiled when he noticed that William had finally found someone to love. He had known the elder shinigami for years thanks to his run in with Ciel. However they didn't break off contact, William had wanted Ronald for a while however he was unsure of how far William had gotten with him.

Rin sprinted down the hill to find Alex laying on Sebastian's lap, while Sebastian was leaning on Claude's shoulder. Sebastian's eyes were closed and she noticed Alex was sleeping soundly. Her dress dangled off the bench and the mask was gone however she still looked flawless. Sebastian looked like an angel as he slept it was almost terrifying how beautiful he was. They looked perfect together, "Oh so she did find you," said Rin. Claude nodded and Sebastian opened his eyes. He looked at her and she noticed how his hand rested on Alex's head. "She was feeling a little light headed, I don't think she's eaten anything for the past few day and liquor on an empty stomach is a bit harsh," said Claude coolly. Rin looked down at Alex and noticed how pail she looked, a shawl had been rapped around her. Rin paused; she didn't remember Alex walking out with it. It was a beautiful midnight blue with feathers and spider webs woven into it in silver thread. She slowly leaned in and watched Alex stir, "mhm, my head," she moaned. Her blue eyes floated open and Rin felt as though she was looking at a china doll. "Ah, the Earl was looking for the three of you," said Rin after a moment. Her slender fingures swept a stray hair out of Alex's face. She looked out over the lake and whispered, "It's beautiful." Alex smiled; no one would ever know that not too long ago an epic battle had taken place here. She noticed how beautiful Rin looked in the dress and felt a wave of jealousy sweep over her as she sat up. Rin's bare back was perfect in the light, she could see the line of her spine and she sighed. Rin turned to her and replied, "It's sad even the moon envies you, so much so it has to hide." Alex paused and slowly stood up she was about to say something when she heard the click of Sebastian's pocket watch. "We should return the main spectical is about to occur," he said softly. Alex nodded and Rin looked slightly confused. "Spectical?" she asked and Alex smiled.

"Yes something I wanted to give this couple that would make this moment the greatest memory," she responded. Rin simply smiled and fallowed Alex up the hill. Alex's mind was reeling and her throat hurt, however she made sure not to allow the pain to show. She had no idea who that man was and who the woman in purple was, however all of them seemed upset about it. She turned to find Claude and Sebastian fallowing her up, the other two were still by the lake. "They wanted space," said Sebastian and Alex nodded, the blond did look like he was in a lot of pain. As she walked over the crest of the hill she could hear the orchestra playing and laughter, the house was bright and she sighed. None of them had a clue as to what had occurred earlier. She gently pushed the doors open and noticed the hallway had been repaired as well. She continued through the house and found herself standing before the Earl and Lady they were chatting when she smiled. "Ah there you are, we were wondering where you had disappeared to," said Lady Campbell. Alex simply smiled and replied, "I wasn't feeling well, I have a very low tolerance for alcohol." Lady Campbell nodded and said, "Well be careful for the rest of the evening." Alex nodded and replied, "Thank you, now if you fallow me to the garden I have something to show you."

Lady Campbell smiled she had seen the garden under construction however the finished produce was beautiful as well. Lady Campbell looked so much younger at this moment and Alex smiled sweetly. Some how they seemed so cute standing side by side; the Earl looked at her and immediately took her hand. "This is spectacular," he said brightly, "I honestly was nervous about this however it's wonderful." Alex nodded and smiled as she turned her attention to the lake. "It's too bade there isn't a moon tonight," said the Lady the entire garden was lit by Japanese lanterns and jars of LEDs on the tables. Alex looked over at him and said mischievously, "I don't think so; in fact I think it's perfect." Lady Campbell stared at her in confusion and asked, "How so?" Alex smirked as she pulled a cell phone from her clutch, "45 years is quite the feat," she said as she looked through her contact. "45 years of struggle and happiness," she said as she held the phone to her ear. The earl looked confused, "Well yes," he said, she could hear how agitated he was. Alex grinned she wasn't ignoring him at all, "Five," she said.

The Earl stared and the Lady asked, "What?" Rin walked behind Alex, she slipped her mask off and said, "Four." The Earl's ocean blue eyes were filled with confusion and fear. "Three," said a lush voice behind him, he looked up to fin a pair of red eyes looking down at him, a smirk was curled on Sebastian's lips. "Two," said a stern voice which was just as full, Claude adjusted his glasses and held his mask in his fingers. "One," said Alex with a smile and the pair were about to shout when they heard a loud bang. Alex was looking at the lake and the pair stared as the sky came to life. "The sky can be a canvas too," said Alex, "A beautiful black canvas which will come to life as soon as you add color."

The Earl slipped his Bantu off and looked at Lady Campbell who had taken her mask off. She blushed and looked up at the sky in awe. There was a roar of applause as they sky came to life before their eyes, vibrant greens, bright gold, lush reds, resilient whites and full purples filled the sky. The Earl smiled as he watched his wife's stalwart expression turn into one of joy. He placed a hand on the side of her face and whispered, "You really are beautiful." Alex felt her breath catch as she watched the pair engage in a kiss, some how this moment felt as though it could last forever. Rin clapped and smiled happily, "You asked me what I saw in their eyes when the looked at each other," said Alex. Rin turned to her and looked up at the sky, "This is what you saw huh?" she asked. Alex nodded and Rin sighed. "As much as I hate to admit this," she said after a moment, "I don't think I could have done better."

William and Ronald looked up as they watched the colors bleed into the sky. Ronald's eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched them fly. He smiled gently and William whispered, "Beautiful." Ronald looked at him and nodded, he felt William hold him close and then William's soft lips against his. Ronald's eyes closed and he felt the heat of William's tongue as it slipped into his mouth. The smell of William's aftershave was intoxicating as Ronald wrapped his arms around the elder shinigami. He felt sparks fly through his body and he moaned as William held him even closer. Ronald felt as if his head was spinning and he panted as William pulled back. Ronald's hand unconsciously slipped into William's perfectly combed locks. His fingers made William's hair fall out of place. Ronald's eyes were glazed over and it looked as though he was lost in a haze. "Should I stop?" asked William. Ronald licked his lips and replied, "Don't." William smirked as he knocked the other shinigami to the ground and hummed, "It really is a beautiful night."

Alex looked at Rin her eyes were wide with shock as the guests left the house, all evening she had been receiving compliments however it felt like Rin's was the highest compliment she could ever receive. "Really?" she asked sheepishly, her blue eyes fell to the floor and Rin nodded. "You really did wonderfully," she said. Alex blushed and attempted to hide it only for Rin to mumble, "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Alex was confused for a moment when Rin sighed, "Don't hide your true self." Alex froze, she never thought of it as hiding herself and yet Rin was right to a certain degree. She smiled nervously and mumbled, "I'm no where near as beautiful as you." Rin shook her head and placed a hand on Alex's cheek, "No you aren't." Alex laughed and Rin's gaze softened, "You're even more so." Alex looked at her in confusion, "I will never be beautiful," she replied. Rin was hurt by this and whispered, "Why don't you come back with me to the hotel and I'll show you how beautiful you are." Alex stiffened, she honestly thought Rin was joking however she couldn't find a hint of that in her expression. Rin slipped her fingers into one of Alex's black gloved hands, "I'm serious," she whispered. Alex felt her heart skip a beat and she blushed. Rin smiled and whispered, "You don't have to stay for ever just the night." Alex looked into Rin's honey colored eyes, "It's lonesome sleeping in such a large bed by myself," she continued. Alex shivered and mentally began to panic, no one ever wanted to touch her like that after seeing her scars. They always left and now Rin wanted to see them. Alex didn't even know what Rin would think of them.

Claude and Sebastian had disappeared into the garden far from sight. "You are a real tease," said Claude and Sebastian snickered as the pair collided. Their arms wrapped around each other Sebastian purred with joy as he felt Claude push him into the grass. "Oh my we haven't done it out side in a while," said Sebastian. Claude grinned and paused as he looked at Sebastian under the light of the lanterns and noticed the dusting of rose petals on the grass under him. His heart was pounding as he took the sight in. Sebastian's ink black hair had red rose petals in it, the petals were almost the color of his eyes. His white supple skin brushed numerous petals under him and Claude shivered, he was defiantly going to enjoy this.


	36. Chapter 36: Tangled

_William and Ronald are down by the lake admiring the fireworks however William has something else in mind all together. Something he's been holding back for quite sometime. The question is, is he the only one?_

_Warning: Lemon between William T. Spears and Ronald Knox._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 36: Tangled**

_William and Ronald looked up as they watched the colors bleed into the sky. Ronald's eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched them fly. He smiled gently and William whispered, "Beautiful." Ronald looked at him and nodded, he felt William hold him close and then William's soft lips against his. Ronald's eyes closed and he felt the heat of William's tongue as it slipped into his mouth. The smell of William's aftershave was intoxicating as Ronald wrapped his arms around the elder shinigami. He felt sparks fly through his body and he moaned as William held him even closer. Ronald felt as if his head was spinning and he panted as William pulled back. Ronald's hand unconsciously slipped into William's perfectly combed locks. His fingers made William's hair fall out of place. Ronald's eyes were glazed over and it looked as though he was lost in a haze. "Should I stop?" asked William. Ronald licked his lips and replied, "Don't." William smirked as he knocked the other shinigami to the ground and hummed, "It really is a beautiful night."_

Ronald looked up at William he had been dreaming of his touch since the night William had come to save him from Claude's spiders. William looked different without his glasses and Ronald whispered, "Perhaps you should switch to contacts." William blushed and little and replied, "I would never ask you to." Ronald was confused as William slowly slipped his fingers under the knot of Ronald's tie. He felt the fabric rub against the back of his neck through his shirt, and shivered. "Why?" Ronald managed to ask, his heart was preactically about to leap out of his chest from the excitement. William leaned down and whispered in Ronald's ear, "I'm the only one allowed to see how cute you really are," his breath tickled Ronalds skin and he gasped as he felt William nip at his ear. At first it was light until her sucked on his ear lobe, surly it would bruise a beautiful purple, however at that moment he didn't care. William's fingers found each one of the buttons on Ronald's white dress shirt and popped them open one by one. Ronald shivered as he felt William's lips trail down his neck. He moaned and whispered, "You're a little too good at his." William kissed his collar bone and whispered, "No you're just sensitive, and sensual." Ronald blushed, only William could say those words with a strait face. He gasped as William's tongue caressed one of his nippled and he moaned, "I want to touch you too," he whimpered. William paused and looked at the young blond.

His cheeks were flushed, his skin glistened with sweat and he noticed how Ronald panted. William was straddling Ronald's waist and he noticed the bulge in his pants and how Ronald squirmed. His pale chest was smooth and white excluding the large black and blue bruise on his side from where he had broken his ribs. This still made William annoyed however he wasn't annoyed enough to stop. Ronald's green and golden eyes begged for them to continued and William's lips gave way to a sweet smile. It was the same one from when he had held Ronald in his arms after the incident in Trancy manor. "Certainly," he replied as he began to shrug out of coat. Ronald's hands flew up and grabbed it before he could continue. "Let me," he whispered and William stared in shock, after a moment he nodded and allowed Ronald to proceed. He watched the slender shinigami slowly push off William's coat and then work on the buttons. His hands trembled a little and William's eyes narrowed, "Are you nervous?" he whispered. Ronald looked up at him and replied, "I've wanted this for so long and now that I'm here I can't," his voice trailed off. Ronald was a smart ass at work and never did seem to do anything but party. He was always so confident and then he realized that under all of that he was a nervous man about to make love to the one he loved. William sighed and smiled again, he assumed that Ronald would tear the clothing off of him, yet he didn't.

"Go on," William whispered before kissing Ronald's forehead. Ronald nodded and finished the buttons before pushing the shirt off of William's shoulders. His were much broader and well muscled compared to Ronald's. Hesitantly Ronald touched William's chest and felt the warmth of his skin. His fingers began to trace his pectoral muscles and move down. William kissed his forehead and slowly began to touch Ronald's face, his fingers traced down Ronald's chin and then danced down his back. Ronald shivered and bit his lower lip nervously; he desperately wanted to taste William's skin. He slowly leaned in and kissed William on the collar bone his tongue swept over the skin and he could taste William's sweat which was unusually sweet. William shivered and slowly slipped his fingers around his belt buckle and managed to unbuckle it. Ronald's fingers cured in William's hair and he tugged a little causing William to moan pleasantly as William slowly ran his hands over Ronald's lower back. Every place which William touched set him on fire. "William," he whimpered as he felt William give his ass a squeeze. He bit his lower lip and William looked down at him, "Don't do that," he whispered in Ronald's ear, "You'll leave a bruise." He grinned and Ronald yelped as he felt William's fingers play with his entrance.

He felt his pants become tighter and looked up at the calm man who was gazing down at him. Ronald's hands had stopped moving and he realized that there was a place on William which desperately needed attention. His gaze fell to the tent in William's pants. He licked his lips and slowly managed to get William's belt off before unbuttoning William's pants. William smiled at the sound of his fly coming down. He left his finger inside Ronald as he watched the slender shinigami slip his hand into his pants. Ronald looked down at the length and whispered, "It's huge." William chuckled and commented, "These are in the way," as he tugged at the waist band of Ronald's pants. His eyes were clouded with lust and desire as Ronald slowly slipped out of his black dress slacks.

William smiled, he had seen Ronald naked before however this was something different, even with the black and blue bruise on his side, Ronald was gorgeous. William slowly brought his gloved hand up to his lips and nipped at the middle finger of his gloved before sliding it off using his teeth. He had seen Sebastian do this thousands of times and felt that at a moment like this it seemed to hold just the right amount of naughty. He slowly slid the other black glove off and watched it fall to the grass. After doing so he slowly brought his bare hand up to the area Ronald had been bruised and gently touched it. Ronald winced and looked at William curiously. With out a single warning William lowered Ronald to the ground and gently pressed a kiss to the black and blue region. His touch was light but he felt Ronald shiver. He looked up at the young man's face and whispered, "I should have never allowed Grell to have that assignment."

Ronald was silent and he came to the realization that William was still angry about what had happened. "William," whispered Ronald sweetly and he felt the older shinigami wrap his arms around Ronald and mumble, "I should have known that Grell would ignore my warnings and pawn it off on you." Ronald noticed the pained look in his superior's eyes and he slowly stroked William's head. In all honesty he thought William looked cute without his glasses and his hair a mess. "I'm here aren't I?" asked Ronald and William looked up at him. He smiled a little and nodded before showing Ronald with more kisses. He stopped at Ronald's throbbing erection and slowly kissed it. Ronald's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he felt William's tongue slide down the side of his length. He had numerous girls do this, however none of them were as electrifying as William. He felt William's soft tongue wrap around the base and he moaned loudly.

William grinned with delight, that moan was certainly something he wanted to hear again. He licked Ronald's cock string as he rubbed the head with his thumb. He watched Ronald writhe and shiver with delight, his lips had parted and he was panting. William slowly took the throbbing member in his mouth and relaxed his jaw. He had numerous girls lick his however he had no idea how pleasure able it was to make another moan. He was usually very reserved when it came to intercourse, however he seemed to loose himself as he slipped two fingers into Ronald's entrance and took Ronald's length in his mouth. Ronald's back arched and surprise and he cried, "So good." He bit the side of one of his fingers and William began to look for the one spot he knew would make Ronald cry with pleasure. He probed in many directions until he found it, that small bundle of nerves which would send Ronald over the edge. He rammed his fingers into it and watched Ronald shiver and cry out his name loudly. William ceased licking Ronald's member and continued thrusting his fingers into the smaller shinigami. He scissorred his fingers and Ronald moaned again, "William stop teasing me."

William grinned wickedly and whispered, "You want it?" Ronald simply nodded and William's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Where?" Ronald blushed and William chuckled as he harshly thrust his fingers into the smaller shinigami, which caused him to yelp. "Inside," he cried in frustration and he thrashed against the ground. William slowly lined his throbbing length up with the young blonde's entrance. His eyes were locked onto Ronald and he whispered, "This will hurt." Ronald slowly touched William's cheek and he replied, "If it's you, it's okay." William was shocked and he gulped, Ronald didn't even realize that he had just said the cutest thing to William. "Those lines aren't fair," he muttered as he eased into the shinigami. Ronald yelped and William paused once he had managed to enter the him. Ronald gazed at him and whispered, "Move." William nodded and snapped his hips forward, Ronald was extremely tight, so much so that William honestly didn't even believe he had spent all that time stretching him. Ronald squeezed his eyes touched and William realized immediately that Ronald was in pain.

"Open your eyes Ronald," he said sweetly, and the blonde's eyes flickered open. He stared at the sight before him, William's muscular body was covered in sweat and he could feel it drip on to him. He yelped again as William rammed into his prostate, in truth it hurt however all that pain was morfing into something wonderful. Ronald slowly wrapped his arms around William's neck and begged, "Harder." William thrust even harder into the blonde, each time he managed to get even deeper and Ronald felt as though he was being filled. It was an intoxicating feeling, to be connected to the man he loved. His arms locked around William's neck and he lost all ability to think. With each thrust William was erasing all of his uncertainties. His fingers racked William's back and he felt his erecting throb. William's strong arms were wrapped around him, his soft lips were pressed against his neck and his length was ramming into him. He felt William shift and Ronald opened his eyes in shock as he felt William sit him up on his lap. His length was still inside Ronald and he thrust harshly upward. Ronald's lips parted and he cried out with pleasure as he felt William move.

William's eyes were locked on Ronald's face which was twisted in pleasure, he slowly teased the slit of Ronald's erecting and managed to elicit another wonderful moan from him. He pressed his lips to Ronald's collar bone, his fingers were slippery as he stroked Ronald's throbbing erecting, he could feel his sticky pre-cum between his fingers. Ronald's length was throbbing and he watched the slender blonde tremble as he continued to thrust and stroke his erecting. His own length was throbbing inside of the slender shinigami as he squeezed it. Ronald shuddered and cried, "Will don't I'm gonna cum." William looked up at him, his blonde hair was a mess and his eyes were closed, he could see tears rolling down his cheeks. William purred and replied, "I'm close too." He suddenly sped up and Ronald cried in shock as he felt William's long length rub against him. He shivered violently and clamped on William's length as he threw his head back and cried at the top of his lungs, "William!" William felt his fingers become sticky and he kissed the blonde as he slowly collapsed on top of him. William chuckled as he delivered his final thrusts and came inside the shinigami.

William and Ronald were both panting, their hearts were racing and they were sticky all over. Ronald released against William's chest, his eyes were closed and he breathed, "That was mind blowing." William chuckled and pulled out of him, Ronald winced as he felt William pull out. He looked up at the older shinigami and slowly pressed his lips against his. William's lips parted and the blonde slipped his tongue inside William's mouth. It was wet and hot as William moaned. Ronald slowly pulled away he found himself falling forward and William laid on the grass. He held Ronald in his arms and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Ronald looked up at him, William looked like a different person, his expression was relaxed and his usually stern air was gone. "Where did you learn all that?" asked Ronald after a moment. William opened his eyes and glanced down at Ronald. "I asked an acquaintance he owed me a favor," replied William. Ronald looked at him curiously for as long as he could remember William would never talk about anything like this and there was no way he would ask Grell. That was just asking for it, "Who?" asked Ronald and William chuckled. "Someone who has plenty of experience in ravaging his lover mercilessly," he replied. Ronald was still a little confused, however he smiled and snuggled into William's shoulder. He shivered a little from the cold air which came off the lake and William grabbed his suite jacket. William slowly draped it over them and stroked Ronald's hair.

Claude was looming over Sebastian when he sneezed violently. Sebastian looked up at him inquisitively and asked, "Since when do demons have allergies?" Claude looked down at him and sighed, "They don't," he mumbled. Sebastian looked even more curious and Claude replied, "I helped an acquaintance earlier it must have gone well." Sebastian pouted and whispered, "Don't think of other men when you are with me." Claude chuckled and replied, "Believe me you're all I ever think about."


	37. Chapter 37: Barefoot Waltz

_Claude and Sebastian are in the rose garden however memories of events in their past flood back to them. Some of them as sweet as honey while others are bitter like limes. As the pair cools their heads Claude realizes that Sebastian honestly wanted to kill Grey, which disturbs him. _

_Claude's Solution? A Waltz_

_Who knew Claude was such a romantic? _

_Or does "waltzing" translate into something else with this demon?_

_Warning: Lemon between Claude and Sebastian._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

**Chapter 37: Barefoot Waltz**

_Claude and Sebastian had disappeared into the garden far from sight. "You are a real tease," said Claude and Sebastian snickered as the pair collided. Their arms wrapped around each other Sebastian purred with joy as he felt Claude push him into the grass. "Oh my we haven't done it out side in a while," said Sebastian. Claude grinned and paused as he looked at Sebastian under the light of the lanterns and noticed the dusting of rose petals on the grass under him. His heart was pounding as he took the sight in. Sebastian's ink black hair had red rose petals in it, the petals were almost the color of his eyes. His white supple skin brushed numerous petals under him and Claude shivered, he was defiantly going to enjoy this._

_Claude was looming over Sebastian when he sneezed violently. Sebastian looked up at him inquisitively and asked, "Since when do demons have allergies?" Claude looked down at him and sighed, "They don't," he mumbled. Sebastian looked even more curious and Claude replied, "I helped an acquaintance earlier it must have gone well." Sebastian pouted and whispered, "Don't think of other men when you are with me." Claude chuckled and replied, "Believe me you're all I ever think about."_

Sebastian smiled and whispered, "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked after a moment. Claude paused and his mind flew back to a beautiful garden in Versailles, he smiled and whispered, "Versailles." Sebastian nodded and slowly sat up, the rose petals clung to his hair. Claude was on his feet and realized he had indeed rushed. He extended his hand to Sebastian and watched as the smaller demon took it. He gently pushed off the ground and was standing by Claude's side, his hand was in Claude's larger one and he found himself being escorted like a lady. "Old habits die hard, don't they?" asked Sebastian cryptically. Claude looked at his hand and was about to pull away when Sebastian replied, "It's alright, no one's watching," his voice was just above a whispered and Claude nodded. He gave Sebastian's hand a soft squeeze as they continued through the garden. The roses looked blood red under the lanterns and Claude watched as Sebastian walked closer to a bush. His fingers which were still wrapped around Sebastian's shifted as he took a step away. Claude's golden eyes widened as he watched a satin glove slip under the petals of a red rose. His touch was delicate as he gently plucked it from the bush. Claude's eyes were locked on Sebastian's satin gloves as he cradled the red rose. The sweet smell or the flower curled around them and Sebastian hummed a soft waltz and sighed. Claude smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I waltz with two beautiful women tonight, however neither of them compared to you," he whispered.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkled like rubies and he smiled. It was painful and Claude wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "What are you thinking about?" asked Claude softly as he pressed a kiss to the side of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian looked back down at the rose and whispered, "Grey." Claude squeezed him even tighter and whispered, "We can address that tomorrow." Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he broke free of Claude's grasp. "How can you say that?" he shouted with disgust. Claude was silent and he watched Sebastian grip the stem of the red rose, it punctured through the white gloves and Claude watched a stream of blood flow down his fingertips to the ground bellow. "He's responsible for killing Jasper and he almost killed Alex," he shouted and threw the flower to the ground, "why the hell should I wait to kill him?" Claude was shocked he had seen Sebastian upset a number of times; however it wasn't until now he realized that his emotional baggage was so heavy. Sebastian turned his back to Claude and mumbled, "Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember." Claude sighed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian and whispered, "The will always rise and set," he slowly wrapped his arms around his raven, "The tides will always role in and out," he whispered. He gave Sebastian a squeeze and continued, "I will always love you," he paused and looked at his raven sympathetically, "And we will always remember that pain," he said. Sebastian looked at Claude, his gaze softened and he whispered, "You know over the years you've gotten better with words."

Claude smiled as he wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's bloody hand and lifted it to his lips. He gently nipped at the tip of the glove and pulled it off Sebastian's hand, Sebastian stared at the white fabric as it fell into the grass again. He was about to say something when Claude swept his tongue over the abrasions on Sebastian's hand and whispered, "I had a wonderful teacher." Sebastian snickered and shivered a little as he felt Claude's soft tongue run over the open wounds. He looked at his hand and watched them seal, he sighed and muttered, "Thanks." Sebastian was about to pull away when Claude pun him around to face him. He was holding him as though they were going to dance. "Claude?" asked Sebastian in confusion. Claude looked at him and replied, "I told you, I've danced with two lovely women and now I'm going to dance with the man I love." Sebastian was about to argue when he found Claude guiding him in a waltz. "Listen I can hear them can't you?" he asked softly and Sebastian closed his eyes. The orchestra of his melody was rolling through his memory and he remembered the dance they shared in Versailles, the sound of the harp as hit plucked delicate notes from mid air, "Waltz of the Flowers." Sebastian mused and he watched a smile sweep across Claude's lips. He could remember the same charming smile as clear as day from that time. His movements were just as graceful and Sebastian would remember the tail coat Claude had been wearing. Sebastian fallowed his lead perfectly and closed his eyes the sounds of the event streamed in as a clarinet played the distant melody he loved. "The smell of the wine, the perfume, the touch of satin," whispered Sebastian. Claude nodded and closed his eyes as well, "The roses were just as fragrant then," whispered Sebastian. Claude smiled and remembered how handsome Sebastian had looked in his costume then, it was similar to what he was wearing tonight as Sebastian danced with a woman from Russia, his movements were just as delicate as Claude's own. Claude opened his eyes for find a pair of garnets looking up at him, there was an apologetic look in his eyes and Claude whispered, "There are many kinds of dance."

Claude's voice was as smooth as ever as he listened to the seductive whisper. "Oh?" asked Sebastian as he smiled crookedly. Claude held his head high and did a natural turn, "Yes, there are, Salsa, Tango, and fox trot are only a few," Claude continued. Sebastian purred and replied, "I am aware however I'm certain there is only one kind of dance I will always want to do with you." Claude looked down at Sebastian and their dancing came to a pause. Claude looked confused for a moment and Sebastian whispered, "The kind of dance which will make you ache for me, and no other." Claude's eyes widened, as he felt Sebastian kiss his neck. Before Claude could manage to grab Sebastian he watched the smaller demon leap back, "Not so quickly," he whispered. Claude smiled and watched as Sebastian's bare fingers swept over the roses, his white fingers stood out as much as the satin gloves had. Claude lipped his lips as he watched Sebastian slip out of his waist coat. The black article fell to the grass, revealing a pristine white shirt. Claude slowly pulled Sebastian's cravat and whispered, "You really looked stunning." Sebastian grinned as he slowly slipped the cravat off his neck. Claude watched as Sebastian's fingers unbuttoned each button of his vest. His eyes were locked on Claude and he watched it fall to the ground, Sebastian's hips were just was slender as Claude remembered however in the black pants they looked even better. He admired the curves as Sebastian pulled his cravat off the silver pin glistened as the light hit it.

Claude smirked and said, "I guess I'll fallow through example." Sebastian chuckled as Claude stripped his vest and shirt away. His heart was pounding as Sebastian walked over to him, he was standing only in his slacks, his belt was already on the ground. It was as if there was an invisible gravitational field pulling them together. Claude watched every one of Sebastian's movements they were just as sensual as before. The way his hair swayed and those hips which seemed to tease Claude continuously. Sebastian's lips parted, they looked just as soft as he remembered and Claude sighed as he took his lover into his arms. It was a wonderful feeling to be able to hold the one thing that mattered the most in the world to him. Sebastian shivered as Claude ran a hand down his back and nipped at Sebastian's ear. His tongue caressed the lobe of Sebastian's ear as he whispered, "You have no idea how crazy you drive me." Sebastian was panting and his fingers gripped Claude's shirt. Claude stared at him and gently slipped his hand under the band of his pants. Sebastian gasped with surprise, his skin felt as soft and smooth as high quality silk.

Claude's purred and he slowly caressed Sebastian's skin before sneaking his figures around to unbutton Sebastian's slacks. Sebastian responded with a hot kiss, his tongue pierced Claude's mouth and slowly licked the sides, Claude's tongue responded to every one of Sebastian's invitations. It gently wrapped around the smaller demons and he heard Sebastian moan. His mouth was hot and wet which only made Claude even more anxious. He slowly unzipped Sebastian's fly and watched the smaller demon's pants fall around his ankles. Sebastian's lips twisted in a smirk before he pressed even harder into the kiss. Claude slipped Sebastian's silk boxers off and felt Sebastian's supple skin under of his fingers. Sebastian unconsciously stepped out of the pile of clothing in the grass and parted for a moment. Sebastian's eyes were an even brighter color than the red roses had been, it was a deep and lush red. His skin was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen. "Claude," whispered Sebastian softly. Claude grinned deviously as his hand slipped down Sebastian's thigh and lifted it so Sebastian's leg wrapped around him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders, he pressed his body as close to Claude's as he could, and Claude could feel Sebastian's heart pounding. He cradled Sebastian's neck and held his leg in place. Sebastian moaned as he felt their erections brush. It sent a current of electricity through him as Claude's hand which had been supporting Sebastian's neck gently slid down Sebastian's back. He paused before probing Sebastian's entrance with his fingers. Sebastian moaned and threw his head back.

From this angle everything was different, Claude's fingers were hitting sensitive spots Sebastian didn't even realize he had. It was as if Claude had just flipped the switch on Sebastian and he wimped in anticipation. There was no way he was going to let Claude have all the fun to he began to rub his hard against Claude's which earned him a low moan from the larger demon. Sebastian grinned playfully and whispered, "There is a difference from tonight and that night." Claude continued to thrust his fingers into Sebastian and asked, "Hm?" Sebastian's fingers tangled in Claude's hair as he whispered, "I had been slapped." Claude snickered and grinned, he had forgotten about that there were few which could gather the courage to slap Sebastian, one was Lord Ciel Phantomhive and the other was a provocative French woman who slapped him for admitting that he was gay. "I'll never forget that day," he whispered. Sebastian glared and bit Claude's lower lip harshly, which caused Claude to wince. "It is the day after all that we were reunited, after a century of separation," he said before adding another finger to Sebastian's entrance, causing him to pant and moan.

Sebastian trembled as he wrapped his arms around Claude; he felt Claude's lips sweep over his bare skin and his fingers spreading him gently. Claude was never rough with him, no matter how upset Claude was he never hurt Sebastian. "Claude," whispered Sebastian, as he shivered. His eyes were half lidded and his voice was a higher pitch than usual. "You're really feeling this," he said smoothly as he poked Sebastian's prostate with his fingers. Sebastian looked at him and replied, "You are too." Claude grinned, of course he was feeling it, it was actually painful for him to still be wearing pants and he noticed a column which had been covered with vines. It was decorative but looked sturdy and he grinned. After a moment Claude slowly pulled his fingers out of Sebastian who glared at him with agitation. "You can't possibly tell me you aren't interested in doing it after that," spat Sebastian. He was flushed and his erecting was already dripping with pre-cum. Claude gestured to the column and Sebastian immediately understood. He watched as Claude pulled his length out. Sebastian bit the tip of one of his fingers playfully before leaning his back against the cold marble pillar, he could feel the groves in his back and he waited patiently for Claude who was lifting his legs up and lined his length up with Sebastian's entrance.

Sebastian could feel the tension as Claude slowly eased it, in truth they had explored many positions however neither of them had been bold enough to do this one. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders and felt him thrust into him, gravity did it's fair share of help. Sebastian felt Claude slide in deeper and began penetrating areas which had never been touched. "So Deep," he gasped and Claude grinned as he rammed into him again. Sebastian trembled as he felt Claude speed up it seemed that he had taken it slow at first in order to not harm Sebastian. Claude's lips collided with Sebastian, his tongue moved even more feverishly than before. Sebastian felt as though Claude had managed to kindle a fire within him that had been out for so long. He could feel the cool marble pillar against his back which only added to Sebastian's excitement. The smell of roses overwhelmed him and Claude's natural scene seemed to combine with them to make a sweet and exhilarating mix. "Ahn, Claude," he cried loudly as Claude rammed into him. His member was leaking and he looked into Claude's determined golden eyes. His curly hair glistened in the light and Sebastian noticed a rose petal caught in it. Claude's strong arms supported him as they continued to thrust. Sebastian could feel the sheer power of Claude's muscles under his skin and Sebastian moaned again. A bead of seat traveled down Claude's face.

Sebastian felt a current run though him and he unconsciously squeezed Claude's thick member which he responded with a low moan. "Sebastian," he breathed and he looked up at the smaller demon. Sebastian was panting and clinging to Claude as Claude pushed even further into him. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore he had been suppressing his voice however there was no way he could anymore with the erotic sight before his eyes and the fact that Claude was now mercilessly ramming into his prostate. "Claude," he breathed and he twitched, "I'm cuming." Claude grunted and continued ramming into him, "I am too," he replied. Sebastian's fingers cured in Claude's hair and he wrapped his legs around Claude, he held him as close as he could, for fear that this beloved demon would disappear into thin air. Sebastian clenched his eyes shut and cried in ecstasy, he felt Claude's hot seed fill him, it was a warm and pleasant feeling.

However Sebastian hadn't taken a certain demon's stamina into account, Claude was still hard. Claude pulled out of him and gently laid Sebastian on the grass, he could feel the rose petals caress his skin again. Claude loomed over him and looked into his eyes hungrily. Sebastian nodded whispered, "Kindle the flame to melt my frozen heart." Sebastian's hand touched the side of Claude's face and he continued, "Remember your promises to me." Claude nodded and ran his tongue up the inside of Sebastian's leg. Sebastian trembled with excitement and Claude noticed how Sebastian's entrance twitched in anticipation. Claude snapped his hips and Sebastian gasped some how Claude was larger than before. His movements were as forceful and pleasurable as before. Claude's lips met the side of Sebastian neck as one hand began rubbing Sebastian's erection. He watched as Sebastian arched his back and he began sucking on one of Sebastian's nipples. His tongue ran across the skin and he gently nibbled on the small bud, he felt it rise and the moan which escaped Sebastian's lips as he did so. He smirked and continued to thrust into Sebastian, "Claude," he whimpered, he clamped down on Claude's length. Claude slipped his tongue into Sebastian's warm hallow cavern he felt their tongues handle, they moaned into the kiss.

Sebastian was on the verge of passing out, "Claude," he cried and wrapped his arms around his lover before releasing. Claude thrusted into the smaller demon one more time and released for a final time, his mind went blank and he closed his eyes. After a moment Claude opened them to find an panting Sebastian under him. Sebastian's eyes were lidded and he was covered in rose petals, sweat and his own semen. He was a mess and yet this sight was the most beautiful to Claude, he stared at Sebastian who was tangled in the grips of his after glow before mumbling, "Remember." Claude pulled out and watched his lover fall asleep in the grass. Claude chuckled, he had clearly pressed Sebastian past his limit. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's forehead before he took a cloth and cleaned him off. His fingers delicately wiped away the evidence of their acts and he slowly dressed his lover. He sighed and looked at a fully dressed sleeping Sebastian. He did look like prince charming in his costume which made Claude slightly jealous. He slipped into his clothing and sighed, if only he hadn't driven he could just carry Sebastian home. However they decided to play mortals which meant driving, he chuckled and watched as Sebastian stirred a little as he picked him up. Claude walked back up the hill with the sleeping raven in his arms.

Claude looked back at the roses and whispered, "I'll always be here for you, through thick and thin my beautiful prince." He slowly continued up the stairs into the mansion, the roses were still and the light caressed the petals as gently as Sebastian's had. They were a beautiful blood red except one rose which was covered in Sebastian's blood. It turned a deep wine color, it was darker than all the other roses, and had become the most beautiful.


	38. Chapter 38: A Rose's Fleeting Kiss

_Alex fallowed Rin back to the hotel after Rin had promised to show Alex how beautiful she is. Alex accepts however she doesn't quite understand why she feels to drawn to her. Rin slowly shows Alex what it's like to be held._

_What will happen in the morning?_

_Will this mean happiness for Alex?_

_What does a Blue Rose mean?_

_Warning: Lemon, this scene is specifically yuri meaning girl on girl. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 38: A Rose's Fleeting Kiss**

The car rolled through the streets of London and Alex heard the tires roll against a puddle causing it to make a splash. It was dark and she noticed how Rin's eyes never seemed to leave her, what drove her to say yes to this was still confusing. Her mind was in a fog and nothing seemed to mistake, Rin seemed to honestly want her. For the first time someone wanted to touch her and didn't seem to care what she looked like. The car slowed before Rin's hotel and Alex stared, Rin was staying in the 21. An elite hotel which was far out of her reach, she stared as a valet opened the door and offered his hand to assist her in getting out. Alex slowly took it and noticed how Rin seemed so comfortable in this place, sure Alex was comfortable with Claude and Sebastian at Shadow Pont, however this was entirely different. She slowly walked across the lobby and noticed how everyone's eyes seemed to fallow her, she had felt the same thing at the gala however it seemed much more awkward here. Alex looked at the floor until she felt a pair of thin fingers lace in her own. She looked up to find Rin smiling with confidence as she got into the elevator. "Never doubt your power as a woman," she whispered. Alex was silent as the lift flew up several floors before coming to a halt. Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her from the lift and hurriedly lead her down the hallway to the Imperial Suite.

She slowly fallowed Rin into the suite and looked around, it was lavish and she could tell Rin spent a lot of money. Rin smiled and guided her to the bedroom, the bed was large and Alex heard the door click behind her as Rin closed it. She looked over her shoulder to find a pair of honey colored eyes looking her over. "Women posses charms men do not," she whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around Alex. She pressed her lips to Alex's neck and continued, "They smell sweet." Rin slowly lowered the sipper of Alex's dress, "They're soft," she whispered as her hands clenched Alex's breasts. The heat from Rin's hands seeped through the fabric and Alex moaned as she felt Rin's fingers kneed them. Rip nipped at her shoulder and breathed, "They're beautiful." Alex shivered as she felt the dress fall from her form and closed her eyes. Rin's fingers roamed her body, every place she touched was warm and pleasant compared to the ugliness of her memories of how people touched her.

Rin's fingers traveled down Alex's back, they were light and then Alex's eyes shot open. "No," she cried and pulled away, Rin was confused until she finally saw the marks from the abuse she had unjustly received from so long ago. She shuddered at the through that someone had beaten such a beautiful girl senseless and done such horrible things to her. Alex was shivering and had wrapped her arms around herself, Rin noticed the brand on her back and the line which the make up had stopped, she sighed. It was obvious Sebastian had sunken all of his skills into making her look enchanting. "Alex," Rin whispered as she attempted to touch her only for Alex to pull away, "Don't I'm not worthy." Rin was silent and stood there, "I'll never be beautiful," she muttered and Rin shook her head.

There was no way she was going to pass this up, she had gotten Alex out of the dress and she was aching to touch her. However she didn't want this to hurt, Alex had seen enough pain, it was time for her to feel pleasure and warmth. Rin looked over at a vase of roses and smiled. Alex turned and watched as Rin's fingers wrapped around a royal blue rose, it's blossom was large and she stared as Rin pulled it from the vase. It's stem was an emerald green and Alex noticed the red thorns. Alex's eyebrows lifted with curioucity and she watched as Rin slipped out of her own dress. The black and red garmet fell to the floor soundlessly and Alex stared as Rin held the flower between her lips and began to strip away each layer. Her fingers danced down her skin as she slowly pulled the black lace panties from her body, Rin's bra fallowed. Alex stared at the woman with a perfect completion and felt her heart skip a beat when Rin stood before her and gently pushed her to the bed. The royal blue rose left her lips and she whispered, "I want you to keep your eyes open and look at me." Her voice was low and charming as she slowly tugged at Alex's blue panties. Rin smiled clearly Sebastian had thought of everything, it was bad enough Alex hadn't been wearing a bra which wasn't noticeable until the dress was slipped off of her. Her skin was soft and Rin sighed as she slowly kissed Alex's forehead. "I won't penetrate, tonight is a night for pleasure," she whispered.

Alex blushed and looked up at Rin, her ink black hair rolled off her shoulders like water and her honey colored eyes seemed to probe through hers. She nodded and Rin smiled as she kissed the petals of the rose, her lips were soft and Alex was slightly confused. She thought Rin was going to touch her, she didn't understand what the flower was for.

Rin noticed Alex's flushed skin and her smoky sapphire eyes. Her beautiful brown hair was falling loose from the silver comb and Rin paused. Even if she was covered in scars she was a captivating piece of art. She slowly touched the petals of the rose to Alex's lips and watched Alex's eyes widen with confusion. She snickered and gently caressed her bottom lip with the flower. The blue against the skin tone lipstick which Sebastian had selected was stunning and she slowly swept it across Alex's full lower lip. Her movements were slow and she looked into Alex's eyes. She watched the sapphires transform from a nervous blue to an elegant deep ocean blue. She licked her lower lip unconsciously and found herself enjoying the scene before her as she gently swept the rose away from Alex's lips and trailed it across her cheek.

Alex gasped her heart was racing, the rose's supple petals were light against her skin and she shivered as she felt it caress her cheek. It was pleasant to feel and a light touch which seemed almost unheard of. They were cool at first however he skin felt warm as the flower gently swept down the side of her face and then trailed the edge of her chin. Rin never seemed to break her gaze and Alex gasped as she felt the rose slowly descend down her neck. It was as if someone was leaving a trail of light kisses down it. She shivered as Rin whispered in her ear, "Relax." Alex shivered as the flower seemed to caress each inch of her. Rin guided the flower over Alex's collar bone, there was a whisper of a thrill as Rin continued. Her moments were delectably slow and Alex moaned as the flower delicately over her skin. Each one of Rin's movements was insatiable, the way her body seemed to loom over Alex's her deep honey colored eyes and those lips which were beautifully full. Alex moaned again as the rose brushed against on of her tits and she felt Rin's fingers slowly wrap around the other. Alex shivered with delight and she moaned, "Rin."

Rin grinned and kissed on of Alex's temples before proceeding, the rose slowly descended down her chest and then across her stomach. Alex's senses were over run as she shivered again, each time that flower touched her skin she felt as though she was being kissed by a pair of soft, sweet and inviting lips. Alex gasped as Rin slowly made a circle on her stomach with the flower. "So beautiful," whispered Rin, "The darkness fo the rose against your skin really stands out." Alex shivered again as Rin slowly swept the rose closer and closer to her womanhood. She looked at Rin everything was a rush, she had never self this kind of heat. Even what those men had done years ago frightened her however the kiss of this rose was the most soothing thing in her mind. She felt it whisper against her skin as Rin swept it over her thigh, Alex gasped and squirmed. She felt the flower slowly sweep up the inside of her thigh. "Ah!" she cried, Rin kissed Alex's collar bone and whispered, "Relax."

Rin lowered herself on top of Alex and her fingers danced over Alex's skin. "I can't wait to get a taste of you," said Rin darkly. She shivered and felt Rin's fingers slip into her sweet spot. Alex's back arched and she cried with pleasure. Some how Rin made Alex's body sing with pleasure and warmth. She felt a pair of soft lips press to hers, a warm soft tongue caressed her lower lip, begging for entry. Alex shivered with excitement as she felt Rin's fingers caress her breast and slowly tweak her nipples. She gasped and Rin took this as an invitation to introduce herself. She slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, it was an erotic feeling as the soft yet strong piece of flesh licked ever side of her mouth.

Rin pressed herself even further into her mouth, her tongue tangled with Alex's and she opened her eyes. Alex's were closed and she looked even more beautiful, Rin slowly pulled back and looked at the woman beneath her. Her skin was flushed with a light pink and she noticed the sweat on her brow, those lips which she had just tasted were slightly swollen and Alex slowly opened her eyes. They were lost in a haze and Rin smiled as she gently trailed kisses down Alex's neck, she could taste the saltiness of her sweat and smell the gardenia oil which covered her. She smirked and whispered, "I really must thank Sebastian one of these days." Alex gasped as Rin sank her teeth into Alex's neck, "Why?" she stammered. Rin chuckled and replied, "He chose the perfect scent for you." Alex shivered as Rin slid down her body and licked one of her tits and pinched the other. Her tongue swept over the bud and she gently sucked on it eliciting a delicious moan from Alex. She grinned with delight as she purred while suckling, which made Alex arch her back and cry out even louder, "Rin!" She pressed a kiss to the smooth white skin beneath her finger tips and descended. "I want to see, feel and taste ever part of you," whispered Rin as she slowly licked the inside of Alex's leg. She shuddered and looked down at Rin in confusion until she found herself being pressed down on the bed. "Wait, stop please," she cried and Rin's fingers brushed against her scars.

"I don't want to hurt you," whispered Rin, "I want to heal you." Alex was confused until she felt Rin's lips caress the scars on her back from the many lashings she had received. Alex looked in the mirror which was across from the bed and watched as Rin ran her lips down her scars and paused at where she had been branded. She paused before running her tongue over the branded skin, Alex could feel it slip between the crevices of the design and she shivered. "Such a crime, to destroy beautiful white skin," she whispered. Alex shivered as she felt Rin flip her back over, "You are beautiful," she said before positioning herself between Alex's legs. Her fingers slipped into Alex's woman hood and she kissed her breast. She looked up at Alex whose eyes were half lidded and her lips were parted. Rin smiled before positioning herself so that their clits would rub together, she slowly wiggled her hips and moaned from the delightful friction.

Alex had been dripping wet before however she had never felt someone's heat like hers. She ground her hips and felt their two clits rub together and she shivered with delight and gasped. Alex sat up and wrapped her arms around Rin, she was gasping with pleasure and she began to move her hips on her own. Rin smiled and licked the side of Alex's neck as she drew her in closer. Alex's skin was soft and covered in sweat, her juices made it ever smoother for the pair to glide across each other. The sound of their heart beat and panting filled the room and they locked their lips together again. Alex's fingers tangled in Rin's long black hair and she felt another spark run through her as Rin rubbed their clits together. She moaned again and Rin laid her back down on the bed. "I want to taste you," she whispered before slowly spreading Alex's legs.

Rin looked at Alex's large breast and then between her legs. She was swollen and Rin could see her juices oozing out of her, a sweet and sticky mess which Rin couldn't wait to taste. Alex gasped as Rin slowly licked the inner folds and then ran her tongue over her erect clit. She opened her eyes and slipped her fingers into Rin's ink black hair. Rin smirked and slowly slipped her tongue into Alex's womanhood. She slowly licked the inner folds and then thrusted it in. She could taste her sweetness which she had been denied for the past few days. Finally she was under her and finally she could taste her. Rin wiggled her tongue and felt Alex buck her hips forward begging for her to go deeper. Rin did just that and slipped her tongue in as far as she could causing Alex to cry out even louder. Alex arched her back and Rin tasted Alex's cum and licked her lips. She looked up to find the beauty she had sought unconscious on the bed. She smiled and remembered the first time a woman had made her world turn white with heat and pleasure. She slowly wrapped her arms around Alex and whispered, "Sleep."

It was around two am when Rin heard Alex moan in her sleep, she was sweating and trembling. "Alex?" Rin asked and watched Alex thrash in her sleep. "Shit, Alex wake up," she commanded, her voice was loud and she was straddling Alex as she shook her. "Wake up," she shouted and Alex gasped for air she attempted to shove Rin off until she realized who it was. Her eyes were wide with terror and Alex stammered, "They grabbed me in my sleep." She shot up and wrapped her arms around Rin who was staring at the trembling girl in shock. "They did horrible things to me," she whimpered. Rin held her close for a moment and slowly ran her fingers through Alex's hair. "Shhh," she whispered and clutched her close. She began to feel guilty for her actions, perhaps Alex wasn't ready. "It's alright," she cooed and listed to Alex's heart beat relax.

Alex finally stopped shaking and Rin held her in her arms, the pair were tucked under the sheets. Alex's heart slowed and she clutched Rin close to her, "I'm sorry I thought I could handle it," she whispered. Rin sighed, Alex could smell her perfume, "It's alright I should have known," she whispered. She ran her fingers through Alex's coffee colored hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. There was silence in the room, clinging to Rin was nothing like being held in Sebastian and Claude's arms. It was warm yet unknown and she sighed, "I wonder if this is what it's like to hold a frightened child." Alex froze and looked up at her. Rin was looking at the vase of roses and Alex noticed a car in the flowers. "Acrom Secchuu is picking me up in the morning," she whispered. Alex was silent and felt her self go numb, it had been a long evening and she slowly closed her eyes. After a moment she drifted to sleep, she could hear Rin's heart beating next to her.

There was a bright light which seeped through the curtains like ink on paper, the room smelled of roses and a pair of sapphire blue eyes slowly opened. She looked beside her to find a beautiful woman lying asleep, her eyes were closed and her black hair seemed to pool around her, Rin was absolutely charming as she slept. Alex shifted and watched Rin's eyes flicker open, "Good morning," she said and Alex paused. Rin was wide awake and she realized that she had still been clinging to her. Rin stroked Alex's cheek and was about to say something when her phone rang, she slowly reached for it which was resting on the night stand and chimed, "Good Morning." There was a pause and Alex felt the bed shirt as Rin slowly pulled herself out of bed. She watched as Rin walked over to her closet and pulled out a red dress. "I missed you too darling, how was your flight?" she asked. Alex was frozen and realized that Rin hadn't even acknowledged her existence. Rin tied the sash of her dress and said, "Hmm, well that's good to hear, I'm packed so I'm just waiting for you to get here." Alex stared in shock as Rin zipped her suitcase and said, "I know darling I can't wait for the wedding either, I love you."

Rin hung up and looked at Alex, "Who was that?" Alex asked after a moment. Rin was leaning over her suitcase and replied chipperly, "My fiancé." Alex felt her heart hit the floor and she muttered, "Fiancé?" Rin simply nodded and picked the case up, "Yup he's an idol from Tokyo, we're getting married in a month," she said coolly. Alex was sitting up, the blanket fell from her shoulders leaving her breast exposed. The air was suddenly cooler compared to the night before, "Anyway we are going to enjoy looking around Europe, it's his first time here," she twittered. Alex closed her out and felt as though once again she had been betrayed, sure she didn't love Rin however she had allowed her armor to be stripped away and this woman to touch her. Rin saw every one of her scars and even called her beautiful, her soft skin had wrapped around her and the scent of roses now sickened her. Rin looked at her innocently and asked, "Alex?"

Alex blinked twice and replied, "I'm going to take a shower," she slowly got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. Rin shrugged and muttered, "Must be low blood pressure." Every place Rin had touched now stung as though she had salt ground into her wounds. Tears welled in her eyes again as she turned the shower on, the steam filled the room and Alex slowly stepped into the warm water. It washed over her skin and slowly rinsed away the evidence of the night before. She could still feel the rose brush against her skin and she grit her teeth, she had been betrayed again. Rin wasn't different she was just looking for someone to keep her bed warm. Alex slowly slipped her fingers in her hair and began to wash it, her make up ran down her face as the water washed away the traces of the night before. She could still feel Rin's fingers on her breasts and then slipping into her womanhood. Alex cringed and picked up a sponge, immediately she began scrubbing as hard as she could. Her skin turned bright red and Alex felt the pain which seemed to somehow be soothing compared to that of betrayl. She threw the sponge and leaned against the tile wall, "I should have known," she whispered.

Rin looked over to the bathroom and noticed Alex standing in a towel, her hair was dripping wet and Rin could see the scars down her legs. "Good Morning," she said absentmindedly. Alex nodded and replied, "Good morning." Rin tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt at Alex, "Here wear these," she said. Alex nodded and slipped into the jacket and jeans. Rin watched Alex's back as she moved; she could see the brand in the sunlight. "He'll be here in twenty minutes," said Rin as she leaned in the door way and watched Alex slide her jeans over her small bottom. Rin sighed, and slipped her fingers through her hair. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" she asked as she walked up behind Alex. Rin wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed the side of Alex's neck. "You must be starving," she whispered as she nipped at Alex's ear.

Alex was silent and she responded, "No I think I should go," her voice was distant and Rin tilted her chin toward her, her honey colored eyes were as playful as ever as she captured Alex's lips and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance and Alex attempted to pull away, only to be pulled into Rin's warmth. She pulled back and whispered, "I should go to the office, I have to check the invoices." Rin was confused for a moment and sighed, "You were wonderful last night." Rin stared at her and sighed, "I suppose you're right, should I come along?" she asked. Alex picked her dress up off the floor and slipped on her heels. "No I can take care of it, you have someone coming to pick you up here," she said sweetly and smiled. Rin nodded and replied, "True, but I can always ask him to pick me up there." Alex held up her hand politly and said, "No I'll take care of it." Rin nodded and jumped with delight, "Wonderful, will you see me off?" she asked. She nodded and felt Rin slip a blue rose behind her ear and kissed her cheek, it was a fleeting warmth which seemed to hurt more than comfort. Alex fallowed Rin down the stairs with her dress in hand. She trailed behind Rin with a smile on her lips, yet her heart was breaking. Rin had wanted to heal her wounds and yet at this moment if felt as though Rin had ripped each one of them open.

The pair exited the hotel to see a sleek Mazerati sitting in front with a young oriental at the wheel. His hair had clearly been bleached and he smiled brightly. "Yo Rin," he said happily. "Secchuu," she cried happily as she ran over to the him. He smiled and laughed as Rin tackled him, he had barely managed to get out of the car. "Alex?" asked a lush voice behind her. Alex turned to see Sebastian standing there fallowed by Claude who was holding a coffee cup and a bag of clothing. "Good morning," she replied softly. Sebastian's eyes narrowed with concern and was about to speak when Rin dragged Acrom Secchuu over. She was beaming and said, "Alex this is my fiancé." Sebastian noticed the look of pain in her usually calm ocean blue eyes. "Congratulations," she said sweetly with a smile. Rin was bubbling over how they met however Sebastian seemed to ignore the story and looked at Alex. Rin smiled and hugged Alex before leaving in his car.

Alex was frozen in place and she watched them pull away, a tear ran down her cheek and she whispered, "It would seem that I am alone once again." Sebastian stared at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "No you aren't," he replied and then he spotted the blue rose which had been tucked behind her ear. He could smell the musk on it from the night before and knew instantly why she was so upset. He squeezed her and Claude wrapped an arm around the pair and kissed her temple. His lips felt different from Rin's which had ignited fire and passion, his were soothing and sweet. She closed her eyes and felt the rose being slipped from behind her ear and she looked up at Claude who held it between his fingertips. His golden eyes were locked on her ocean blues and Sebastian slowly unwrapped his arms. Sebastian held his hand out for the rose and Claude slowly placed the royal blue flower in his fingers and Sebastian crushed it. Alex was in shock as she watched the petals crinkle and fall to the ground into a muddy puddle bellow. He slowly opened his hand and tipped it so that each of the royal blue petals fell to the ground and Sebastian looked at Alex who was on the verge of tears.

Claude hugged her and he whispered, "Do you know what the blue rose means?" Alex was confused and looked at him, he was silent and his golden eyes looked to Sebastian. Alex then looked over to Sebastian, who held a sad smile on his lips as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered,

"_**Impossible, is what the blue rose means. The darker the color the more impossible it is."**_


	39. Chapter 39: Love's Challenges

_It's after the Gala and Ronald wakes to find himself in William's apartment, he can't remember how he got there however he remembers every act of the night before. He wakes to find a very different William._

_Alex is back at work and the office is busy as designers prepare for Valentines Day and last minute Christmas Ads. However Alex is struggling with a slogan is it because she honestly is unsure of how to finish it or something more?_

_What does Ronald find in William's apartment?_

_Why does Claude sympathize with Alex?_

_Just who is Claude's savior?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~The Dark Ringmaster_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Love's Challenges**

Ronald opened his eyes and stretched he could smell something sweet from the other side of the room. He slowly sat up and stretched his blond hair was a complete mess and he felt a chill. Ronald was confused for a moment until he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed and covered himself with the blanket as he looked around nervously for his trousers. He became even more frantic when he realized he wasn't even in his apartment, the night before was a complete blur. His head throbbed and he began to wonder how much champagne he had downed. "Oh man, Sempai is going to kill me," he moaned as he looked for his glasses only to hear a low chuckle. He froze and was about to say something when he felt something cool slip onto his nose. His eyes adjusted and he found himself looking at a gentle and smiling William. His hair was a mess and he was standing in a sweater and jeans.

Ronald looked about for a moment and noticed his hedge trimmer sitting in it's case on chest by the closet. He had been in William's apartment before, however he didn't notice how different it was from the office. It was so much more relaxed and there was color, it wasn't as dimly lit and seemed to be warm in comparison. "How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" asked William. Ronald looked at William and noticed he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a forest green coffee mug in one hand and a navy blue one in the other. He looked just like a normal lover in the morning and Ronald blushed, which caused the older shinigami to chuckle. William smiled and pressed a kiss to Ronald's lips, it was light but made Ronald ache for more. He blushed again and William handed him the navy blue mug, it was warm and Ronald could tell it had just been brewed. "Thank you," he said and slowly took a sip. "Breakfast will be finished soon," he said after a moment and noticed how Ronald was still looking for his clothing. He pointed to a chair in the opposite corner of the room which had a garment bag draped over it, "I had it sent to the cleaners, you can barrow one of my shirts," he said. Ronald slowly got out of bed, he took the sheet with him and slowly slipped into his trousers. William opened the closet door and pulled out a maroon sweater, he smiled and placed it on the bed. "Wear that for now," he said. Ronald watched William's back as he walked back into the kitchen.

Ronald picked up the soft wool sweater and slowly inhaled the scent of William's after shave. He smiled giddily as he slipped into it, it seemed to hang loosely on him and he felt as though it had swallowed him. He sighed and muttered, "I don't feel like much of a man when I put this on." He rolled the sleeves up and wondered if this is what Sebastian felt like in Claude's clothing. He was well aware of the relationship the two demons shared. He sighed and slowly walked out of the large bedroom and realized William's apartment was much larger than his own, there were three other rooms, a living room, dining room, and a kitchen which was rather large. He could hear the sizzle of eggs in a pan and smell the various spices William was cooking with. Ronald nervously rounded the corner to find William standing in a black apron cooking an omelet and toast. He turned and said, "Oh it will take a few more minutes." Ronald nodded and walked into the living room. It was immaculately clean and he noticed a photo of a young woman and a little girl with a black ribbon over the corner. His breath caught when he saw William dancing with the little girl standing on his toes. Ronald hesitantly picked up the crystal frame and noticed the smile which had curled William's lips. He looked so happy, as his little girl stood on his toes. She was rather beautiful; she had William's hair and cheek bones, but her mother's nose, lips and round eyes. Ronald found himself staring at the woman who was clapping and clearly counting as the pair danced. It was such a happy memory, "So this is why you were crying," whispered Ronald before he placed the frame on the table.

He heard a cabinet door open and he looked at a wedding picture of the pair, William looked just as handsome in the photo as he had the night before. He was clad in a well fitted tail coat with a silver vest and silver cravat. A pocket watch hung around his waist and he was wearing white satin gloves. He looked at his wife happily and pressed a kiss to her cheek gingerly. She was giggling, he cheeks were a light rose, her lips were parted and Ronald noted her strait teeth. She had almond colored hair and her glasses were small rimless ones, her nose was small and curved, with a pair of full lips. Her eyes were rather large and he noticed how beautifully her face curved. William certainly had a beautiful wife, her snow white veil fell over her back, there were white roses tucked in it and he spotted a blue butterfly. Her dress was old fashioned yet beautiful, it was snow white with lace. He sighed and felt a little stab as he looked at the affection in their eyes. They looked so perfect for each other.

He heard another rattle and realized it was the silver wear drawer opening; Ronald placed the picture back on the table and walked into the kitchen; to find William setting his place. "Ah I would have helped you," he said quickly. William shook his head as he took a seat at the island in the middle of the room. He smiled and responded, "Don't worry about it I wanted to." Ronald smiled and picked up the fork which William had set out, the omelet looked perfect and he sighed. Ronald couldn't cook to save his soul, yet William made an omelet look easy. The texture was perfect and he commented, "Perfect." William smiled and replied, "I'm glad." It wasn't the same smile as the photos however it was better than all the others he had shown Ronald. It was better than not smiling at all. William took a sip of coffee and Ronald watched as William lowered the mug from his lips. He smiled and began to wonder if he would ever see the same smile that was in the photos.

Alex leaned back in her seat at her desk and released a heavy sigh. It had been a week since the gala, it had gone exceptionally. In fact it went over so well that she was book till the end of the year with orders for a variety of advertisements and themes. They were asking for everything from dark and sinful to bright and sweet. Sebastian had been running around gathering contracts and even Jodi and Allen were working hard on orders. It seemed that after the gala the entire firm had received so much exposure that the pair were also pointed out. Jodi was running to shoot after shoot and Allen was dealing with the issues involving different color schemes. Alex barely saw Sebastian or Claude, they both hit the ground running after the event. There was only on poster which she was struggling with and it was valentines day next year. It wasn't unusual for a firm to have posters and other advertisements done in advanced, in fact it was common practice. Like models wore winter clothing in the summer and summer clothing in the winter, graphic designers were rushing. There were very few Christmas designs she had left to do and was drowning in Valentines day. She held the stylus for her tabled in her fingers and slipped her hand through her hair. It had been a week since that incident with Rin, she could remembered it clearly and clenched her shirt. "I have to become stronger," she muttered as she slowly got out of her chair.

She looked over to see Jodi arguing about the layout because it was impossible to see the back of the corset and the fact that a thong shouldn't have been paired with it. "Oh please, no woman would wear a thong and a corset together, that's just torture. Nothing's more unattractive and uncomfortable than a length of fabric ridding up your ass and giving you a wedgie. Its bad enough you squeezed her into the corset, which isn't fitted properly. She's practically falling out of the top," said Jodi angrily. Alex snickered, she was probably the only woman alive, who wasn't a tart, which could say that over the phone to a male designer. She drummed her fingers against the table and replied, "I'm just saying to pair it with something more appropriate." She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead; Alex slowly walked in and looked at the image. Jodi was defiantly right and then she had a strange idea, she tapped Jodi on the shoulder and pointed to another pair and whispered, "Flip." Jodi's eyes narrowed and then she gave it some thought, she smiled and grabbed a sketch pad. Alex was always amazed at how fast Jodi could bang out a drawing; she added cuffs and then changed the panties and heels. "Okay try swapping the panties on the corset to those on number 28, then add cuffs and change the heels from hooker heels to ankle boots. Add a dangling necklace and mess with her hair a little, she should be good," said Jodi. There was silence and she listened intently, "Wonderful when can I have those images?" she asked. She pulled out her planner and returned to her usual pace; Alex smiled and took this as her cue to leave. She watched as Allen banged out his 20th advertisement, he was on a roll and she could tell he wasn't about to let up.

Allen sighed and picked up the phone, "Artistry, this is Allen," he answered coolly, his stylus still trailed across the tablet. He paused and went to his Mac, "I see well that fabric is impossible to keep clean and it will stain, I suggest a different fabric," he said as he picked up a booklet of fabric. Usually the designers were good about this stuff, however there were occasions which the graphic designer had to step in. "Perhaps cotton," he said after a moment and he nodded, his stylus traveled across the tablet and Alex sighed. Allen's glasses slid down his nose and he sighed as he pushed them up. As always Allen was absorbed in his work.

She continued through the hallway and wandered into the break room, sitting on the counter by the sink was a coffee maker and she sighed. Everyone had been so busy no one had a change to make more of it. She slowly pulled the container from the cabinet and was quick to scoop out ten tablespoons of coffee into the filter. There was a click behind her as the door opened she looked over her shoulder to see an exhausted Sebastian enter. He looked a little surprised, "Oh!" he said quickly. Alex smiled and nodded, she was exhausted however the work kept her mind from wandering. "You're making coffee?" he asked curiously, his eyes were locked on the filter which Alex slipped into the coffee maker. "Yeah, we ran out when I went to get a cup," she replied. Sebastian opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled two mugs, one black and the other white. "So you came for coffee too," she commented as she turned the coffee maker on. Sebastian looked over at her and noticed the bags under her eyes, "You seem tired," he commented. Alex sighed and took a seat at one of the tables. Sebastian leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "You don't look much better," she commented, her voice was uncharacteristically cool and Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. "That Gala drummed up a huge demand for their firm," he said. Alex nodded and leaned on the table, Sebastian's eyes flickered open and he noticed something was eating away at her. She was upset about what had happened with Rin, however she refused to talk about the incident. It had been a week and yet she still said nothing.

This concerned him, she was pushing them away when both Claude and himself had worked hard to pry her heart open. He noticed how her fingers traced a design on the table and he watched as she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. A single finger seemed to flow across the table top, it etched and invisible line which could never be erased from her memory. The smell of coffee filled the room and he stared as her finger stopped drawing the one line and moved to something else. It was as though he was watching her create only there was no evidence of it. She sighed and opened her eyes, her fingers knit themselves in her hair and she tugged at it with frustration. "What's wrong?" asked Sebastian as he took a seat across from her. He had enough of waiting for her to talk.

Alex looked at him and finally asked, "If you could receive anything on Valentines Day what would it be?" Sebastian was confused and then realized she was talking about and advertisement. "What does Sterling want?" he asked after a moment. She sighed and leaned on the palm of her hand. "A new love knot," she replied. Sebastian noticed her irritation and thought that some how Rin had been factored into this. Thought for a moment and then he remembered a line Claude used to say when he was shopping for gifts for Sebastian, "Lipstick for a kiss, a dress for an affair," he whispered. Alex looked at him for a moment. She smiled and whispered, "A knot for our," she paused and started looking for the right word. Sebastian watched as she searched for it and then said, "A knot for a promise." She paused and looked at him and he said, "Lipstick for a kiss, a dress for an affair, and a knot for our promise." Somehow the words sounded sweeter as they rolled off Sebastian's tongue. She paused and then wondered what it sounded like when Claude said it. "Now how do we go about this?" asked Sebastian and Alex snapped back to reality. She sighed and thought for a moment, "This is a Valentines day design right?" he asked after a moment. Alex nodded and Sebastian looked displeased, "I think it's more suitable for Christmas, isn't Sterling's Love Knot premiering on Christmas?" he asked. Alex froze and pulled out her cell phone, he was right if it sounded something more delightful for a couple at Christmas time. "Yes it does," she replied. Sebastian grabbed his phone and dialed Arnold Sterling's number. The smell of coffee filled the room and she walked over to the coffee maker and poured two cups.

"I would like to speak to Arnold Sterling, it's Sebastian Michaelis from Artistry," he said, his voice was filled with its typical formality. Alex placed the black mug in front of Sebastian and kept the white one. "Yes we have a question, the Love Knot premiers this Christmas however you have the poster to be designed for Valentines day, so which event will the poster be displayed?" he asked. Alex pulled a sheet of paper and scratched down the lines hastily before she forgot them. "Oh so it is for Christmas," said Sebastian, "Well it's a good thing I called." Alex scratched down the change and she ran out of the break room with the piece of paper in hand. In moments she was drawing roughs of the layout and decided it would be cute to do something heart warming. She drew a pair of models hugging one another with the necklace around her neck, he was whispering something in her ear and she was giggling. Alex sketched the dress and then added red lipstick. She slowly wrote the lines above and heard a clear voice behind her, "You really have no idea what's going on around you while you work," Sebastian commented. Alex looked up to find that the floor was empty and the lights had gone out. She looked at the clock and realized that she had spent all that time drawing the models and the advertisement. "Ah," she said in shock and looked up at him. He snickered and held his hand out for the drawing, she heard the sound of the door open and noticed Claude walking out of the darkness. His jacket was over his shoulder, his shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hand slipped through his curly black hair. He honestly had the presence of a model, "So this is where my raven has roosted," he commented.

Sebastian looked over at him and smirked, "I see the spider has come to invade his hideaway," he replied playfully. Claude grinned and looked at an exhausted Graphic Designer, "Did you get hit by a truck?" he asked bluntly. Alex jumped to her feet and playfully punch him in the stomach, which hurt her hand more than it had him. "You jerk!" she shouted and Sebastian sighed. He began to wonder if Claude simply liked seeing her get that angry, even though it was rather cute. "What I just made and observation," said Claude defensibly and Alex punched him again. "Well you look like you were thrown from an airplane without a parachute," she shouted. Claude laughed and poked at the bags under her eyes, "Ah and you could pass off as a raccoon," he commented. Sebastian looked at the pair and noticed that Alex was desperately trying to get at Claude, who simply placed a hand on her head and held her still. He sighed and asked, "What color is the dress?" Alex stopped trying to get at Claude and walked over to Sebastian. "I was planning on a cheerful red," she said as she pointed at the dress. Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Claude looked over his shoulder at the drawing and noticed the lines. "Lipstick for a Kiss, a Dress for and Affair, and a Knot for my Promise to you," he said and looked at the pair. As a lawyer it was tempting to tease them about copywriting, since he had always said it, however he noticed the effort which had gone into it and it transformed from something sensual to something affectionate.

Alex sighed and took her black readers off, Sebastian and Claude had grown accustomed to the sight of them. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it back in place. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him and noticed he was actually concerned, Sebastian's red eyes were locked on her and she sighed. "I'm okay, a little upset but okay," she replied. Sebastian placed the pad on her desk and Claude leaned on the wall, he sighed and pointed to the chair, "Sit," he commanded. Alex was about to question him until she realized he wasn't in the mood to argue. Sebastian noticed the look in Claude's eyes and smiled, he knew just where Claude was going. "Guess how many tries it took me to find my raven," he said after a moment, he was looking at the carpet bellow his feet. Alex was silent and she noticed a smile of amusement curl Sebastian's lips.

"It took me centuries to find him," he replied, "before we met I wasn't interested in a relationship, I drifted aimlessly from lover to lover." He closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I didn't understand the concept of love; however I didn't want to always be a drifter. I slept with anyone who offered and didn't care," he said. His voice was distant and he gazed out the window at London. "Male, female it made little difference I just wanted to feel good, it wasn't until I met a maid named Lucie that I wanted to stay with someone. Lucie was Hannah's sister, the one who tried to kill me," he paused, Sebastian clenched his fist and Claude continued, "it started as a fling which changed into something more, she was a lovely sight with jet black hair and violet eyes. She had a hell of a personality though which made most fall for her. She started off as a Dutchess however after a power struggle she lost everything in one night." He looked at Sebastian, who nodded and then to Alex. "She was employed by Lord Lucifer and worked his palace in hell. At first she was reluctant however the pay proved to be higher than she perceived, so she decided to do the job. Later I joined her as a footman for the Lord; I worked for months to become the perfect footman to please her. Little did I know that she had been flirting with the lord's son." Claude paused and looked at her, "She was convinced that he could provide everything for her and that he loved her. She was attracted to his cruelty, and charm. She left me, I attempted to reason with her only to find myself standing in the Lord's office as he questioned who had gotten Lucie pregnant. Lucie claimed it was the Lord's son, while his son never touched her. He had heard of our previous engagement and asked if this was some form of power play." He looked at Alex his golden eyes were caught in the past as he recalled the next event, "I denied getting her pregnant and was fired on the spot and told to leave," he paused and looked at Sebastian, "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a job after that, I simply wandered into the forest with a broken heart. I even attempted suicide which is rather difficult."

Sebastian clenched his jaw and Alex noted his discomfort, "I had almost succeed if it wasn't for a silky smooth jet black feather which landed in my hand," said Claude. He looked at the palm of his hand as though the feather had still been there. His gaze softened and he continued, "I still couldn't find work, yet I never gave up, I persistently went searching for the feather's owner." He smiled softly and looked at Sebastian, "The one who saved me from myself," he said sweetly. Alex was at a loss for a moment and Claude said, "The point is, love finds you, you don't have to go looking for it, believe me." He looked at Sebastian and grinned, she noticed the pure love in the glances they exchanged, and she found herself envying their relationship. She sighed and looked at her shoes, "It just hurts," she whispered. Claude sighed and knelt on the floor in front of her, he placed a hand on her lap and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "It's never easy, then again if it were, do you think it would be worth it?" he asked. Alex smiled and nodded, somehow she understood what Claude meant and noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes. It was as though he was admiring the sight before him, a sweet Claude who was sympathetic and encouraging. He wasn't the same bossy and harsh demon he always acted in public and Alex realized soon enough that this face was the one Sebastian had fallen in love with.

"So the lesson is that there are plenty of fish in the sea?" she asked and Sebastian laughed as Claude frowned. "No it's that love comes with time," said Claude curtly as he stood up. Alex was laughing hysterically and Claude smiled after a moment and shook his head, at least she laughed. He paused and realized what he had just made her do, she laughed and it was such a sweet sound. He looked at Sebastian and then at the girl who was still giggling, he was shocked at first when he realized what he had just done. It was as if he were her father and he paused, he could remember the word she said on the beach in Rio. Parents, the word which seemed to have a beautiful ring, was what he had finally become. He smiled and asked, "So are you joining us for dinner or will you continue to eat take out?" Alex looked at him and shrugged, "What ever is more convenient I guess." Claude's eyes narrowed and he responded playfully, "Oh so it's down to convenience, you don't like us anymore?" Alex laughed and shook her head, Sebastian chuckled and said, "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Alex nodded and fallowed them out quickly.


	40. Chapter 40: The Attack on the Knight

_Arnold Sterling's last move at the Gala had clearly failed, he had hoped to destory Sebastian in a single sweep, however the designer from no where managed to throw him off. Now he had to determine his next move, he hadn't expected Sebastian's counter to be so effective. This time Sterling will manage to get Sebastian where it really hurts and once and for all remove that pesky Nickle Knight from play._

_Grell is off to visit the Undertaker after being ripped a new one by William. With the sphere in hand he goes to see the gray haired shinigami._

_Mean while Sebastian is looking at the new location for the Chocolatiery called Eros, only there is something Sebastian hasn't told Claude, which may be more serious than he thought._

_What's Steling's plan?_

_Just who is the Nickel Knight?_

_What on earth did Ronald pick up at the Trancy Manor?  
What's hasn't Sebastian told Claude?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. Check out my profile for a link to my Facebook page, I will be posting extras and alerts about updates for both this fanfiction and my other works on fictionpress. _

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Attack on the Nickle Knight**

Sterling sighed and looked at his desk, it was covered in account books, since he had hired Sebastian's firm he was growing both in populatiry and economic standing. However this wasn't part of his plan, he sighed and walked over to the sideboard. His white fingers trailed the edge of the mahogany table. The grain of the wood was smooth under his fingers, not a trace of dust could be seen. His emerald green eyes floated down to look at the nickel and brass pieces which covered the board, beside a game clock. The pieces were pristinely polished and Sterling sighed. His queen was pinned by a nickel knight, if he were to move her he would risk loosing his king to an over zealous rook. He cursed under his breath as he picked up the dark nickel knight, it was cold and he smiled. Soon enough he would have killed the knight and managed to make one step closer to killing the king. There was a tap on the door fallowed by silence and he called, "Enter." The door clicked open and Sterling grinned, the smell of sandalwood and roses filled his nose. He looked over his shoulder to find a pair of golden eyes looking back at him. He smiled and turned to face him. His silver hair glistened in the light and he smiled crookedly, "You finally responded to my calls," said Sterling. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and replied, "I've finally had some time to." Sterling walked over to his desk and slowly opened one of the drawers, "Do you know why I put you on retainer Mr. Faustus?" asked Sterling.

Claude was silent and Sterling looked at him, his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously and he responded, "You make things disappear." Claude paused he made no change in facial expression however what Sterling had said did frighten him. "I don't legally," said Claude, Sterling laughed dryly and placed a thick folder on his glass desk. "I know you're a pro at it, don't worry I won't turn you in, I just have something for you to do for me," he said as he leaned on the desk. His hands slipped into his charcoal gray suite and he smiled as Claude picked up the file, "Rothchild?" he asked in confusion, his eyes narrowed and he held the folder in one hand. "Eric Rothchild has nothing to do with the intrests of your boutique," said Claude before he dropped the file back on Sterling's desk. His golden eyes looked back up at Sterling, he was looking for his ture intentions. Sterling laughed inwardly at Claude's attempt and crossed his arms. "No he doesn't this is personal," said Sterling before he picked up the file again, "Rothchild is the name of the man who stole something from me and I want it back," said Sterling. His fingers rested tented on cover of the file, "I want to purchase his company and everything with it," said Sterling, his voice was even and calm. Claude was hesitant and he asked, "That's a bit risky isn't it? You recently aquired the Chinese firm, Eastern Wind, which specializes in silk from both China and Japan, isn't it too risky? Your assets haven't even settled." Sterling sighed and shrugged, his shoulders moved up just enough for Claude to notice the jesture. Clearly Claude knew everyone of his holdings which was going to make this play just a little more difficult than he had anticipated. He slipped his fingers through his silver hair to put it back in place before he continued, "He's interested in a contract with India for fabric I plan on purchasing for next year's collection."

Claude was quiet and he realized Sterling really wanted to get his hands on the company in Rothchild's position. If he could secure his hold on it, not only would he have gained priceless amounts of fabric for his collections but he would also secure him self a postion as a global power in controling fabric. It was a high risk, after all India's economy was in turmoil again, however there was little Claude couldn't do to gain the contract. What bothered him was the fact that Sterling knew this, and was willing to risk his assets in this move. "I'll see what I can do," said Claude as Sterling handed him the folder again, "Of course you will," he said as Claude turned to leave, "Other wise you would risk my harming your lover's firm." Claude was hesitant as he placed his hand on the door knob; Sterling knew what must have been going through his head. There was a click and he watched Claude's broad back and then grinned as he watched the door close. He pulled the nickel knight which he had slipped in his pocket and held it between his fingers. He smiled and whispered, "I'll remove you from the board soon. Some stratagies take longer than your short power plays, Sebastian." He grinned as he placed the bishop where the knight had been and placed it off to the side.

Grell tucked a strand of long red hair behind his ear as he walked down the hall into the morgue at the Yard. A week had passed since the ball and he was on the run trying to finish off this case. Usually he would ask for William's help; however this time he realized that wouldn't be an option, not after he sent Ronald alone. He sighed and looked down at the crystal orb which was cradled in his hands, "So much trouble over a heavy glass ball," he groaned before opening the door. The room was spotless and smelt rancid as always, sprawled across several sterile silver slabs. He sighed; somehow this was actually creepier than the shop he owned in the Victorian Era which had a display floor covered in coffins. Hunched over a body in blue scrubs was the silver haired shinigami. His hair was tied back and his hands were in a pair of white gloves. He hummed as he slowly began extracting the bullet out of the corpse's head. Grell stuck his tongue out and shuddered, there were just something he couldn't handle. "Ew," he muttered and the Undertaker chuckled, "Still a green horn," he said as he held the bullet in the light. He examined the piece of metal in the light which was covered with blood. "I've been chasing after this one all morning," he said happily and grinned. Grell held one of the plastic containers in his hands and looked away from the body with disgust.

The Undertaker placed the lid on the container and looked at him, "You worked as Jack the Ripper and yet you have a weak stomach?" he asked with a note of confusion. Grell grimanced and replied, "I didn't take anyone's head apart." The Undertaker chuckled and took the plastic contaner from Grell's hands before securing the lid on it. "It's a pleasure to see you again," said the Undertaker as he marked the container with it's contents. His eyes looked over to the orb in Grell's hand and he sighed, "I suppose you aren't here for a leasurly visit are you?" He looked up at Grell and noticed how Grell seemed to be avoiding his gaze. There was a faint tap and Grell could hear the sound of latex gloves being removed from his hands. "Well then let's have a look," he said as he held his hand out for the orb. Grell slowly placed the orb in the Undertaker's outstretched hand and watched as his fingers grasped it. The Undertaker held it to the light and slowly turned it, his eyes narrowed as he examined the sphere and he said, "I haven't seen one of these in a while." Grell was confused, and asked, "What?" The Undertaker looked over at him and said, "A trapped soul, they're exceedingly rare you know." Grell was confused, his eyes narrowed and he shook his head which caused his red hair to sway. "A what?" he asked and the Undertaker looked at him, "Trapped Soul." He ran his thumb over the orb's smooth surface and continued, "It's what occurs when a demon desires to save it for later to trade rather than eat, this is done very rarely. Come to think of it the last time I saw one of these was back in China during the early years of legend, that was when it was first introduced, it was so it was possible to trade souls." He lowered the orb and handed it to Grell, "This ended of course after first war between demons and shinigami, it was at that point demons were forsed to devoir souls and were not allowed to keep them even for their own purposes. It threw off balance," he said as he walked over to his desk and took a seat in his chair.

He gestured for Grell to take the other seat, "How could something so small throw off the balance of things?" asked Grell, he brushed a long red hair out of his face. The Undertaker looked at him and then said, "Open your logue book and you tell me." Grell was about to argue however he noticed the look of sincerity in the Undertaker's eyes. On the marked page was the list of the soul, however it was nameless the only information on the page was the adress he was currently at. "What?" asked Grell and he shook his head, "That's not possible, all I have is an," the Undertaker jumped in and asked, "Adress?" Grell nodded and looked up at the older shinagami. The silver haired shingami gave a smile of amusment and said, "That's the problem, it only tells us there is a soul to be reaped, there is no personal information, and even when the soul is posetion it still apears in the logue books. It is neither there nor not there, it's in between which makes keeping track of it rather tricky." Grell pouted and asked, "What kind of demon would do that?" The Undertaker looked at him and replied, "An old one, who was interested in selling it's contents." Grell looked at the white crystal orb in his hands and slowly shifted it from one hand to the other, "Who's in it?" he asked after a moment. The Undertaker sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Don't know." Grell looked up at him, he was slightly irritated until he noticed the look of frustration in his eyes, clearly the Undertaker was as baffled as he was. "I'm unsure of how to open it, last time we had a demon do so once he was in our custody," said the Undertaker. Grell looked up at him immediately and said, "We know two demons why can't we asked Claude or Sebastian?" The Undertaker shook his head and held up and finger, "The charm can only be lifted by the one who bound the soul to this form." Grell grumbled in frustration and shouted, "Can't they atleast identify who made the damn thing?" The Undertaker stared at him for a moment and responded, "Well, it's possible that they can identify their Faustian Contract Seal, if they know the demon." Grell's expression turned hopeful and the Undertaker chuckled, Grell really was a green horn however he was quite intelegent when you least expected it. "I'll give Sebastian a call and see if he can make time to meet with us, he's been drowning in contracts since the Gala," said the Undertaker.

Sebastian smiled as he walked through the floor plan of a large store, it was the newist location of Eros, a new store which he had been asked to handel all the advertising for, it was one of the largest contracts he had gained yet. Eros wasn't like Intrigue; it specialized in chocolate and not the normal run of the mill chocolate either. It was the leader in high end chocolates which were often custom mixed and coule contain afrodsiacs, making them the perfect Christmas gift. Eros started in a small shop however he was given full reign of designing not only everything for their new location but their expodition which was due in two weeks time, which was just in time for halloween. Even if it wasn't a British holiday, there were still traces of it found. Sebastian thought it was amusing that in America there was a single night in which children would dress up as the very things which had been persecuted by humans for centuries. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder, to think centuries ago he would have been killed for his blood red eyes, only for them now to be considered one of his greatest assets. The chocolatire walked over and said, "The construction for the kitchen is coming along nicely, however I'm concerned about the expodition." Sebastian turned to him and pulled out his cellphone, he no longer required an assistant his cell phone took care of keeping a schedual. "You're right this location won't be finished nearly soon enough," he said after a moment, they were still waiting on a great deal of renovations to occur.

"We need a venue," said Sebastian, he slowly pressed two fingers to his temple and sighed. The chocolatire looked slightly panniced and asked, "What's wrong?" Sebastian's garnet red eyes flickered open and he replied with a smiled, "Nothing." The chocolatire was about to inquire more however there was a loud crash from the back, which sent him flying. Sebastian wrinkled his brown and muttered, "When will this head ache subside?" He was accustomed to physical pain from having bones broken, and being almost killed by the Undertaker's death cyth in the past, however this pain was much more irritating. No matter how roudy the Phantomhive servents had gotten he never had a throbing head ache like this one. It was nearly intollerable, he had been dealing with it since the morning after the Gala, however it had slowly worsened. The dull ache became a throb which made it difficult to focus on anything. He was too frighten to tell Claude, after all Claude did have a tendencey to over react when ever it came to him. Yet there was this nagging feeling that he really should tell him. There was another throb and he groaned, he muttered, "I really wish there was a way for me to take asprin." It was so convenient for humans when they were in pain, they could chew on the bark of a tree or swallow a pill and the pain would fade. In the case of a demon this wasn't so, since they had an unparalleled healing ability there was little out there in selection of pain killer. In fact if he wanted something to numb the pain he would have to travel through the depths of hell and risk a run in with his father, which was something he wasn't looking forward to. There was another crash which eminated from the kitchen, and he slowly began to walk toward the doors which lead to the back. He lazily rubbed his brow and muttered, "Endure it, at least until you get home."

Standing among a pile of glistening silver mixing bowles and massive double boilers was a short boy with blond hair and large eyes. Sebastian stared for a moment in confusion there was an uncanny resemblance to a certain Phantomhive servent who was long dead. "Finny! What the hell are you thinking! These were just washed!" shouted the chocolatire and Sebastian was even more confused. The boy even had the same name, the only thing that was missing from the short, slender, freckle faced blond was the red hair clips and straw hat, other wise he was the spitting image of the servernt from back then. "Ah sorry boss," he said as he slowly got off the floor and stakced the pots in one another. "This is Finny, he's our delivery boy, he's really good at delivering the big orders," said the chocolatire. Sebastian nodded absentmindely, "I bet," he commented. The chocolatire looked at Sebastian again and his eyes narrowed, "Mr. Michaelis are you sure you're alright?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian turned to him and replied, "It's just a head ache." The Chocolatire seemed a little more concerned and stated, "Well there isn't much left that you can do here, go back to your office, we can talk more tomorrow." Sebastian was about to object when he noticed the sincerity in the chocolatire's eyes, there was no way Sebastian could glide out of this one. "Alright," he said as he slipped his phone out of his pocket, "I'll head back to the office and see if I can find you a venue." The chocolaitire nooded and Sebastian turned to walk away, in moments he was dialing the phone. His head was killing him and he groaned as he waited for Claude to answer.

There was a pause and then Sebastian finally hear the voice he had been aching to hear, "Hello?" it asked. He sighed with relief and he said, "It's me." There was a pause and Sebastian could tell that he was interupting Cladue's work, yet this was something he couldn't' keep hiding. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was smooth and calming. Sebastian was about to say something when an ambulance went screaming by and he groaned in pain, which immediately got Claude's attention, "What happened? Are you injured?" he asked in a panic, Sebastian shook his head he was right Claude was going to over react. "Its nothing my head hurts," he muttered as he leaned against the wall of the shop outside. The brick wall was hard and he could feel it's rough texture through his coat. "Your head hurts?" asked Claude with concern, "You've never complained of this before. How bad?" Sebastian held his head with one hand and clsoed his eyes, he simply wanted the throbing to stop, "Bad," he replied curtly. There was a distant rattle as Claude got out of his chair and he said, "This isn't normal I'm coming to pick you up." Sebastian smiled a little, some how hearing Claude was going to come flying to his aid made him feel a little easier. He simply hummed and hissed in pain as a car honked its horn. "Where are you?" asked Claude and Sebastian started to feel light headed, somehow the pain was even worse than before.

"Um," Sebastian mumbled and he closed his eyes, the pain was over riding all of his senses. "Sebastian!" shouted Claude in an attempt to get his attention over the phone. Sebastian groaned and started to feel nauteous, "Eros," he replied. There was a bang as the door of Claude's car slammed in the background and he could hear the engine of the Astin Martin wake from it's slumber. "The new location?" asked Claude and before Sebastian could respond he felt even weaker, "What's wrong with me?" he muttered in confusion. It was as though someone was beating him over the head time and time again with a cricket bat. He slid down the wall and slowly fell to the sidewalk bellow, his head was spinning and he moaned, "New." Claude shouted again only this time Sebastian didn't hear him, the phone had slipped from his fingers and was now resting on the side walk. He cradeled his head and whimpered in pain, it was more intence than ever all he could do was wish for Claude's arrival.


	41. Chapter 41: Rain

_Claude is running to find Sebastian who mysteriously has a head ache, only to see a heart wrenching scene, Sebastian is unconscious on the pavement. Alex is busy with Steve, the photographer, shooting the advertisement when a friend of hers arrives named Haru. _

_What is wrong with Sebastian?_

_What happened to Claude in the past to make him so scared about loosing Sebastian?_

_Who is Haru and why is he in England?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. There is some violence involving Claude and yes there is a slight description of rape as well as suicide. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

_PLEASE NOTE: THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WHICH HAD BEEN POSTED WAS THE WRONG VERSION! THIS CHAPTER HAS ALL THE CORRECTIONS! I apologize for the inconvenience. _

* * *

**Chapter 41: Rain**

Claude pulled drove down the street and looked at the side walk in search of Sebastian. His sharp golden eyes narrowed as he continued to look for his slender lover. His Carbon black Austin Martin slowed to a crawl when he came up on the new location for Eros; there was a crowd of people standing outside. He pulled over and quickly parked the car, "What?" he asked with a hint of suspicion, his eyes narrowed slightly. He pulled the keys from the ignition and hear, "Wow he's handsome do you think he's a model?" asked a woman and Claude closed the door behind him. His shoes clicked against the pavement when he heard a woman shout, "Oh my god, he's not moving!" His usually emotionless face twisted into an expression of horror as he sprinted to the crowd. The people were knit tightly together and Claude actually struggled to break through the barrier they had created. Claude's eyes widened with shock as he stared in terror at the sight before him. Sebastian was laying on his chest unconscious on the pavement, his black hair was slightly dirty and his pristine suite was now filled with wrinkles. Sebastian was ghastly pale and his brow was covered with sweat. He pushed through and said, "Excuse, let me through," as loudly as he could. There was still a great deal of commotion until he had finally managed to pushed through, "Hey watch it!" shouted one of the women as she turned around to look at him, she was about to shout something else at him when she fell silent. Her brown eyes widened with shock as she whispered, "Oh my," her finger tips floated to cover her mouth and she blushed profusely.

Claude ignored her and knelt at his lover's side, he placed a hand on Sebastian's forehead and his eyebrows furrowed. "Wake up," said Claude in a panic as he gently shook Sebastian. The crowd was a buzz with whispers, "Is he a model too, he certainly has a presence." Claude grit his teeth and slipped off his glasses and slipped them in his Brest pocket, it was cold and what Sebastian had been doing outside without a proper coat was beyond his comprehension. There was surge chatter as Claude removed his camel hair coat, he knelt again and slowly turned Sebastian over. Nothing mattered as he gently wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's limbs and wrapped them into the camelhair coat. With the delicacy of the spider Claude continued to tuck and wrap him in, the cold air nipped at his face as a gust of wind came through. He was trapped in a sea of eager eyes and flashes of cameras. Yet it was as though he was alone with Sebastian, his harsh gaze softened as he gently lifted smaller demon off the pavement. Sebastian's chest lifted slowly after a moment and Claude brushed his lips against Sebastian's forehead. "So troublesome," he whispered as he cradled Sebastian in his arms. The crowd was even louder and people continued taking pictures as Claude walked through and made his way to the car. He was about to attempt opening the door when he noticed slender chocolate brown fingers wrap around the door handle. Claude looked over at her and she blushed as she opened the door for him. Claude's lips curved into a small smile of appreciation as he placed Sebastian in the passenger seat. He pulled the seat belt over Sebastian and secured it before looking at the woman. Her dark chocolate skin showed a light blush and he said, "Thank you." She simply nodded and walked away; he smiled and muttered, "I guess that's one way to apologize."

Alex sighed; she was in the middle of shooting the images for the love knot when her cell phone went off. The photographer looked at her and asked, "The Office?" Alex reached into her leather jacket and smiled, she hadn't seen the number in a long time, "No a friend." The photographer stared at her as she smiled before she typed a quick response. "Friend huh?" said the photographer a cheap grin was plastered on his face and he rubbed his chin, "He's cute isn't he?" he asked. Alex looked at the red haired photographer, his hair pointed in every direction and he snickered, "Steve, it's not what you think," said Alex bluntly. He was still smirking and asked, "Oh?" Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket and asked, "Want me to prove it?" Steve looked at her curiously, his brown eyes flickered and he responded, "Okay then, show me." Alex nodded as she typed a quick message to the one who messaged her. "He's in the lobby," she said and the photographer called the front desk. In moments the doors opened and Steve turned to find a pale Japanese man walking in. His hair was pointed in every direction and his eyes were an unbelievable grass green. "Yo," he said happily as he waved, he was unusually tall in fact he was around 193 cm, roughly 6'3", and had a deep voice. "Haru, how've you been?" asked Alex as she turned to him, "Good, I was in the area." Alex nodded and noticed the massive cups on the headphones around his head, a pair of blue sunglasses sat on the top of his head and he wore a vest with a short sleeve white shirt. "Hm what are you doing this far from Tokyo?" asked Alex. Haru grinned and held a memory stick between his fingers. Immediately Alex knew what it was, her blue eyes lit up and she asked, "Is that the master?" Haru nodded and looked at Steve, "Who's this?" he asked. Steve was suspicious and replied, "I'm Steve, I was asked to shoot this advertisement, and we're almost done."

Haru looked at him curiously; he scratched the back of his head and asked, "This was a bad time huh?" Steve glared and Alex sighed, she looked at the pair it was as if she could see the lightning between them. "Cats and dogs," she groaned. Haru sighed and said, "I know when I'm not wanted," his voice was tense and Alex grabbed his arm before he could turn and leave. "Stick around you could be some help," she said and Steve's mouth fell open. "How the hell could this help?" he asked as he gestured to Haru's sneakers, he was wearing a pair of skater's gloves and Alex noticed the rips in his jeans. "Haru, just take a seat," she said after a moment. Haru shrugged and took a seat on the stool in the corner, he watched as Alex pointed out how the light was hitting the knot and he smiled. "You haven't changed, even when something's in front of you, you can't see it," he whispered. Alex pointed at the models and Steve seemed to listen to every one of her directions. Haru smiled and shook his head, it was as though history was repeating it's self.

Claude slowly carried Sebastian into the house, his body stung from how cold it was however that wasn't his concern. Sebastian had been injured many times before however this wasn't natural, demons didn't fall ill and they never had head aches. Claude's unruly black hair swayed as he carried Sebastian up the stairs. This was the one of many times he had carried Sebastian, usually he used it as a way to playfully transition between the bed and where they had been cuddling. However now it too on a whole new meaning, Claude rounded the corner and entered the bedroom. In moments Claude had stripped Sebastian of his suite and slipped him into a pair of pajamas. The pants were slightly loose however they would keep Sebastian warm. Claude's golden eyes narrowed with concern as his fingers brushed against Sebastian's skin, it was hot in fact too hot. His body had flushed and he was covered in sweat, which upset Claude even more. That wasn't the worst of it though, Sebastian's garnet eyes hadn't opened; they were closed. He slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed after he had pulled a comforter and a blanket over Sebastian. Claude slowly slipped his fingers under Sebastian's bangs and placed one of his large hands on Sebastian's forehead, in an attempt to sooth. He clenched his fist in frustration and bit his lower lip unconsciously. "Why must you make a wreck of me?" asked Claude after a moment. His composure had been unraveled just like his web had been the day they met, "You always make me worry so much that I can't function."

Claude was about to say something when he felt a slight chill and he slowly rose from the edge of the bed. It was too cold for Sebastian to be alone in bed; Claude had called in to cancel the rest of his day and slowly grabbed his files from his bag. He placed the folders on the bed and noticed Sterling's emerald green one and he sighed, his work load had dwindled after solving several contract issues before however this was a whole new game. Sterling had made two contracts the first put Claude on retainer as Intrigue's attorney however there was a second contract made which put Claude on the retainer of Arnold Sterling personally. At the time Sterling stated that he had Claude on the two different retainers because it was a hassle to bill the company for legal advisement in his personal life. Sterling was devoiced, he had two daughters and a son which were determined that they would stay with their father. Unfortunately Claude had been on the opposing team working as Sterling's wife's lawyer. Claude sighed he remembered how shocked he had been to receive a phone call from the illustrious Arnold Sterling whom he had just crushed in court. It turned out that Sterling liked Claude's aggression and since his wife had taken Claude off retainer there was nothing preventing him from doing so. At the time it seemed like the right thing, however Claude had no idea that what seemed like an simple decision would inevitably be his down fall.

There was a faint tap on the window and Claude sighed, it was raining, why was it that when ever something had gone with Sebastian it was raining. Their bedroom had a massive fire place which Claude only used in the winter, however today was going to be an exception, it was freezing in the room, which wasn't good for his lover with a fever. He snapped his fingers and a dull orange glow filled the room, it would take a bit to reach the bed however it was better than nothing. The rain began falling harder as Claude stripped down to his boxers and slipped into loungers, his mind was teeming with memories of the past. Memories of sweetness of kisses, and the bitterness of betrayal, things which made Claude and Sebastian a pair for all eternity. The bed creaked as Claude got in; he leaned against the head board and wrapped an arm around Sebastian to pull him closer to his chest. He was about to look over documents when he looked over at the window, "Rain," he whispered, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't ran after you." Claude placed the files on the night stand and looked down at his sleeping lover. His mind was centuries away, back to the first day they had ever met; the day he realized he wasn't as empty as he thought.

It was cold and damp as the rain seemed to fall endlessly, the ground was soaked and Claude could feel the water slosh in his shoes. Once again he had been ditched, "It's a mystery to me why I keep trying to find happiness," he muttered. The left side of his face stung and felt hot as the swelling continued. His arm had turned black and blue and his clothing was in tatters. His leg hurt badly and his ribs felt no better, "Shit I think that basterd broke them," he growled. His right hand gripped his aching left side and he continued to drag himself through the rain, blood streamed down the side of his face and he muttered, "I truly must be unwanted." He sighed as he noticed a tree outside of a massive iron gate, he had no idea where he was nor did he care. Mud covered his shoes as he managed to get under the tree. It didn't make a difference but at least he could rest. The rain fell even harder and Claude began feeling even colder, he gazed at the ground and remembered the knife in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out and looked at the glistening silver blade; he didn't use it during the fight. Unfortunately his attackers had gained the upper hand by slamming him to the ground and kicking him furiously. He winced at the memory of their steal tipped shoes making contact with his chest, and head. He could remember their sneering faces and their loud jeering.

He closed his eyes and shuddered, as if beating him wasn't enough, they stripped him and tied him to the wall. His wrists burned from the rope and where it had bitten his skin was clearly visible. Their words echoed in his head, "If he loved doing her so much then he won't mind if I do it to him!" shouted the woman's mate. He could remember the feeling of someone thrusting into him, it was painful and it felt as though he was going to be torn in two. He could feel the man's force and hear their laughter ringing in his ears, the pain was intolerable. Even as a child Claude had been raped, his first time was by a demon when he was 10 years old; it was traumatizing which was why he always played the top even with men. The woman's lover continued to have his way and his buddies decided that wasn't enough. The other man forced Claude to the ground and unzipped his trousers, reveling a massive throbbing length. "She probably did this for you too," said the accomplice as he shoved his length into Claude's mouth, which nearly made him gag. "Don't bite," jeered the accomplice, the man who was thrusting into Claude was even more aggressive and Claude felt his eyes sting as the large slimy member in his mouth forced its self down his throat.

Claude's eyes flickered open and he screamed, "NO!" tears rolled down his swollen cheeks, he felt like that 10 year old boy in the forest all alone. His tail bone hurt and he could still feel their lengths piercing him like swords. His fingers knit themselves into his wet hair and he tugged at it. "I just don't want to be alone," he whimpered. His body ached and he could still taste their cum in his mouth and he looked at the knife which ad fallen into his lap. He looked down at the glistening blade with a black handle; this was his salvation to end it all. "Perhaps I should just disappear," he whispered as he picked it up and rolled back his sleeve. His white skin was covered in purplish bruises. The silver blade glided across his skin with ease as he made a deep cut slicing the vein of his arm open. It hurt at first, it felt as though it had been engulfed in fire. After a while the pain began to fade and he began to feel numb, it was an empty and soothing feeling. "I will finally be free," he whispered as he started feeling light headed, he fought every cell in his body which was trying to head the damage he had done with the blade. His golden eyes closed and he slowly slipped into darkness. Only to be roused by a beautiful voice, a soft smooth lush voice which belonged to a panicking individual. "Hey hang in there!" it cried again and again. He could feel pressure on his arm which he had sliced open and he slowly opened his eyes. Kneeling in the mud in what had been a perfectly pressed designer suite was a young man with a pair of striking red eyes, a slender body and mussed raven hair which was encrusted with droplets from the rain belonged to the young demon who shouted, "What were you thinking?" His voice was just as beautiful as he was, "No matter how badly you want to disappear don't! Someone out there cares about you; don't end it just hang in there! Keep fighting!" he shouted. The demon's hands were covered in Claude's blood as he applied pressure and he repeated, "Please don't disappear!" Claude's dull yellow eyes looked at the demon and he said, "It doesn't matter, I'm not wanted, I have no value." His eye lids grew heavy and the young demon shouted, something yet Claude couldn't remember what it had been.

The next thing he knew he was laying in a soft bed bellow the stairs of the mansion he had been outside of. A massive house which belonged to none other than the most powerful demon in hell, Lucifer, with his beautiful son standing beside him named Michaelis.

There was a groan and Claude looked beside him, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open for a moment. Claude sighed with relief and squeezed Sebastian a little before placing a kiss on his forehead. Sebastian slowly asked, "What were you thinking about?" Claude was silent and looked down at Sebastian, "It must have been something, you seem like you're a million miles away," he continued. Claude closed his eyes and replied, "The past." Sebastian was quiet. "Why?" asked Sebastian after a moment, the fire crackled and Claude's golden eyes opened. They seemed to glow in the dark as he responded, "The rain." Sebastian's eyes became heavy and he mumbled, "Don't you mean pain?" Claude looked at him in confusion; once again Sebastian had managed to see through him. "Please don't torture yourself," said Sebastian softly. He placed a kiss on Claude's collar bone and whispered, "You have a habit of scaring me." Claude laughed and smiled a little, in truth Sebastian scared him more, he was always afraid that one day his raven might just fly away and leave him alone. He gently squeezed Sebastian and looked down at the smaller demon, "You're beside me and yet you're a million miles away," whispered Sebastian. Claude looked at the fire in the fire place and replied, "You'll never fly away from me again will you?" he asked. Sebastian looked at Claude inquisitively and realized what this had been about, "No I won't and you will never have a sad memory in which rain is involved again," said Sebastian before snuggling into Claude's chest. His forehead was warm and Claude whispered, "Go back to sleep." Sebastian sighed and slowly closed his eyes, and Claude watched as the smaller demons slipped into his dreams. "I'll never understand what you see in me," he muttered.


	42. Chapter 42: Seiki

**Chapter 42: Seiki**

Alex stretched her arms over her head and Steve yawned, "Shesh it took all day to shoot that thing," he muttered. Alex groaned and replied, "Yeah I didn't think it would be that difficult." She looked over at the chair and noticed Haru sitting with his tablet on and a stylus between his fingers. She had grown so accustomed to watched Claude work with his that seeing Haru with one was almost alien. He held it in his hands and there was a pair of headphones with massive ear covers around his ears. His movements were no where near as smooth as Claude's thought with the stylus, however he was pretty into what ever he was working on. Claude always crossed his legs while working and practically lounged in the chair, however his work was spot on, Steve and Alex walked over and noticed he wasn't simply listening to music; he was working with frequency charts and splicing pieces together. Steve's mouth dropped as he watched the guy fuse jazz, electronic and hip hop elements together. Alex smiled and watched as the stylus moved quickly over the screen and he adjusted the speed of the mix, the orange frequency chart went crazy as he layered two pieces and added elements. It was as if he was back in Japan at his studio, Alex tapped Haru on the shoulder and he took off his head phones. "Done?" he asked only to stare in confusion as she slipped them over his ears and lean over his shoulder. Her fingers danced lightly on the screen as she fixed a cue, added three layers, slowed a section, removed another and then built the track. "Try that," she said as she slipped the head phones over his ears. Haru laughed and shook his head, before looked back at her. "Some times I wonder who the real DJ is," he said sarcastically and she snickered. Steve looked at Haru and suddenly realized where he had seen him before, "You were on the cover of People, not too long ago as one of the hottest DJs since Yani," said Steve.

Haru looked at him and grinned, "Yeah, I'm here to help a friend of mine, he needs a DJ for the next two nights. Although it's tempting to ask a certain someone to help me," he said teasingly as he bumped her in the side with his elbow. She laughed nervously and blushed, "Oh come on that was four years ago," she said. Steve looked at her confused and asked, "Wait DJ?" Alex was walking away and spun on her heal, "Well I had to pay for college some how," she shrugged and Steve sprinted after her. His hair swayed and Haru smiled, "She was damn good too, she made me look like an beginner," he said. Steve was confused until Haru grinned, "Al I have an idea, why don't we show him what a club should sound like," he said happily. Alex froze and looked at him with a note of confusion, "I can't I have a ton of work to do, besides I told my boss I would be back," she responded. Haru scratched his head and then looked at Steve who nodded, "He boss doesn't like it when she's late," he commented. Haru sighed and crossed his arms, "How bad could he be?"

Claude entered Sebastian's office and slowly gathered the papers he needed, "What are you doing here Mr. Faustus?" asked Jodi. She looked him with a hint of confusion as Claude finished picking up folders and pages. He turned on his heel and looked at her, his golden eyes seemed to pierce through her and he responded, "Mr. Michaelis isn't feeling well, I'm here to pick up his paper work." Jodi's lips parted and she stared at him in shock, "Is he alright?" she asked with a hint of concern working into her voice. Claude nodded slowly and responded, "He'll be fine, he just has a fever." Jodi looked even more upset and said sweetly, "I hope he feels better." Claude nodded firmly and watched a Jodi turned, she was about to walk out the door when he realized it hadn't opened. He looked up to find her standing in the door way, a small smile was on her lips as she said softly, "He's lucky to have you." Claude's hands stopped working, she seemed genuinely happy about it and he smiled a little. Even though Jodi was married with twins but she genuinely cared about others. Jodi turned and walked out the door, she really was sweet, and he sighed. Claude returned to gathering paperwork for Sebastian when he heard the door open, "Oh Claude," said a familiar voice. Claude knew right away who it belonged to, it was Alex's and he could tell she was Steve. "Where is Sebastian?" she asked as she looked about the office. Claude looked at her and replied, "At Shadow Pont, he wasn't feeling well." Alex froze and looked at him; it was as though a piano had just fallen on top of her. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice trembled and Claude realized how upset she was. He placed the pages back on the desk and walked over to her, "It's just a fever he'll be fine," he said as he slowly grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it. Alex bit her lower lip and shook her head, "He's a demon Claude you said it yourself they don't get sick," she said. Claude's golden eyes were locked on her concerned ocean blues and he sighed, there was little which seemed to get pasted her. "I'm not sure what's wrong but I know what ever it is I can solve," he said with an air of confidence. Alex was about to criticize him when she remembered that Claude had always been a sanctimonious man. He was about to say something when to door of Sebastian's office opened and standing there was Haru.

Claude's golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the young man, "Who is this?" he asked. His voice was cold however his expression gave more than enough of a warning. Alex looked at Haru and said, "This is Haru, he's a DJ from Japan we went to college together." Haru's eyes looked over Claude and he asked with a hint of irritation, "This is your boss? He doesn't look like the graphic design type." Alex watched as Claude twitched and she said, "No that's my boss's," she hesitated and Claude finished, "I'm a close friend of Michaelis." Oddly hearing Sebastian's last name come from Claude's lips seemed harsh and forging in comparison to how he said Sebastian's first name. "Since when does the close friend of the boss enter his office," said Haru skeptically. Alex bit her lower lip and she responded, "Claude is actually Mr. Michaelis's lawyer and from the looks of things he's looking over licencing agreements." Haru looked at her and Claude nodded, if there was one thing she had learned from being around the pair was how to lie. "Well then since your boss isn't around you can help me out at the club," said Haru happily. Alex froze and noticed how Claude's attention turned to him, his eye brows peaked and Alex looked at him nervously. "We can give the owner a real run for his money with two DJs in the house," he said with delight. Alex could tell that Claude was beyond irritated. With Sebastian in bed at Shadow Pont with an migraine and Haru in town as well as the auction in December dangerously close she could tell Claude was about to snap. "Steve will you join us?" she asked and Steve looked at her, he looked just as uneasy as she was. "Yeah of course," he responded sweetly. Claude still wasn't pleased and she knew it, he had taken to the role of protecting her a little too well. He was about to say something when his cell rang with a familiar ring tone, it was Sebastian's. Immediately the phone was to his ear and he said, "I'm at your office now, I will be there soon." Alex noticed something unusual Claude seemed uncomfortable which frightened her. If Claude was uncomfortable that meant they were in trouble. Claude walked out of Sebastian's office with the documents in hand and the cell phone pressed to his ear, it was clear that Sebastian wasn't doing well. "Okay let's head to your apartment, you can't be a DJ looking like that," said Haru. Alex looked at Steve who smiled it gave him a change to see her dressed in something that wasn't professional, "Okay," she said hesitantly her eyes were locked on Sebastian's office doors. Claude always said good bye no matter what, it was one of his many ascetics. Haru walked down the hall and Steve whispered, "What's the matter?" Alex looked over at him, it was clear she couldn't fool him, "Ever get the feeling that something strange is going on?" she asked, her voice was even however there was a hint of concern in it. Steve looked at Haru's back and he asked, "How well do you know him?" Alex looked at the floor and replied, "We went to college together and now he's back, that's it." Steve's expression changed to one of suspicion, "Why?" he asked. Alex shook her head and said after a moment I have no idea.

Claude was standing outside the building and he paused, "Haru, that's the name you're using now," he muttered angrily. He lifted his phone to his ear again and instantly a familiar voice cracked through, "What is it Faustus?" asked an annoyed William. Claude looked up at the building and said, "We have a problem, Seiki is back." There was a pause on the other end and William responded, "Can't you and Sebastian handle it?" In the past they had fended Seiki off however now it wasn't even remotely possible, "Sebastian is in bed, he's ill," said Claude after a moment. He could tell William was shocked and heard what sounded like Ronald's voice in the background. "You take care of Sebastian we will keep and eye on Seiki, but why is it so important?" asked William, Claude could hear the rustle of sheets as he sat up. It was obvious William was in bed with Ronald, "He's with Alex," said Claude. He swore he could hear William's heart stop, "What does he want with her?" asked William as he got Ronald out of bed. "William, do you honestly think Sebastian and I would be attracted to her for no reason?" asked Claude coldly, his words were like ice and at that second every member of the conversation was reminded that Claude was a demon, no matter what. "Wait Ronald found something odd at your old manner, an orb that was registered as a soul," said William, "Grell went to the Undertaker who stated it was a Trapped Soul." Claude's eyes widened, how something like that had gotten in his former house was a mystery. "I don't have anything of that nature in my procession," he said after a moment. He looked at the building and watched as Haru left, "This is a nightmare," he said after a moment, Claude adjusted the silver frames on his nose and ran his hand through his black unruly hair. "Claude isn't it too strange that we find a trapped soul and that Sebastian isn't well and Seki just happens to be around?" asked Ronald. Claude figured William was in the middle of getting dressed, Claude was about to argue other wise when he remembered what Sterling had said, and he paused, "Sterling," he whispered.

Claude turned on his heel and his eyes widened, "Sterling is up to something, however I don't know if he's behind this," said Claude. He could hear both Ronald and William in the background they were clearly discussing the possibility of Arnold Sterling being a player, "I don't think so," said William after a moment, "It's not possible unless he was contracted to a demon and if that were the case wouldn't you be able to see the seal?" Claude paused, usually demons placed seals on their master's in a visible place like Ciel's eyes and Alois's tongue. However this wasn't always the case. "Not always," said Claude after a moment, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach he had allowed Alex to go with Seiki, an ancient Chinese Demon who had probably sealed that one soul. "Claude, we'll look after her," said Ronald firmly, his voice seemed to ring reason and snap Claude back to the moment. "Sebastian needs you," said Ronald, "Oh and Claude thanks for you know what you told William, it felt great." Claude blushed and nearly dropped the phone he hadn't expected the young shinigami to say that out loud. "Yeah, you're welcome," he responded. With that the two shinigami hung up and Claude turned to his car. He knew the pair could hold Seiki off for the night; however it wasn't safe for her to stay in her apartment. That was asking for her to be injured and he wasn't about to ask the shinigami to watch over her all night. He was well aware that this was already taking out of their schedules and he would get an earful later from Sebastian when he found out. Claude opened a new message to Alex and typed instruction that she was to get in the black town car he sent to pick her up at one am and it was going to take her to Shadow Pont. Once the message was sent he sent similar messages to Ronald, William and Steve. He wasn't about to have her harmed by the mutt named Seiki. He had worked far too hard for Seiki to come in and mess everything up.

Sebastian was lying in the bed his head was pounding and he felt as though he had been smashed in the head with a 400 ton marble statue. His cell phone was lying beside him on the pillow and he whimpered, "Claude, it hurts." Sebastian's mind was foggy and he closed his eyes, it was easy to drift into a dream, "It hurts so much," he whimpered again. Sebastian snuggled into the comforter, it smelled of Claude's cologne. Sebastian sighed and began to remember what it was like the first time Claude actually spoke to him and that terrible day in the rain.

_It was raining and cold and Sebastian could hear the droplets bounce off his umbrella. He turned the corner and was about to get in his carriage when he noticed a trail of blood in the water. He paused and looked in the direction it had emanated from. "Young master, we should be going," said a deep voice behind him, Sebastian turned and looked up at the footman. Sebastian had had servants before however this was his first outing with this particular footman, which annoyed him. The entire time he was being told what was on the itinerary, despite the fact that he had written it himself. "Young master," said the footman again, Sebastian blinked and responded, "I'm aware, however that is a substantial amount of blood in the water." The footman sneered and said, "It's probably some useless demon who's been killed." Sebastian turned away from his servant and sighed, even though the footman was more likely than not right Sebastian just had an odd feeling about it. It was as though he was being pulled toward the figure curled up under the tree. His feet began to move on their own as he made his way to the figure; the rain was ice cold and dripped down the side of his face. As he drew closer he noticed the black mud that became caked on his once clean shoes, however he didn't care. "Perhaps I should disappear," Sebastian's ears twitched he didn't recognize the voice however it was a deep sultry voice laced with pain. "Young master," called the footman, his coarse voice hurt Sebastian's ears._

_Sebastian was about to turn away when he noticed a glint of silver and the smell of blood pierce the air. His blood red eyes widened with shock, demons never committed suicide, they were usually too proud. He had been right there was something different about this demon, "I will finally be free," the voice whispered. Without thinking Sebastian sprinted over to the tree, nestled beneath it was the source of the crimson ribbons which he had spotted in the water. He was a rather large demon with messy damp curly hair, it was clear he was much more muscular than himself. Sebastian's eyes were locked on the silver dagger and the quickly palling completion of the larger demon. At that moment he felt as though something had tugged at his heart, and he wrapped his hands around the demon's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Hang in there!" he cried as he squeezed the wound even harder, the crimson liquid was seeping through Sebastian's slender finger. "Young master!" shouted the footman and he sprinted over. "What the hell were you thinking!" Sebastian cried, he hissed in anger, he never thought a demon would be dumb enough to use Judas silver; it was reserved for executing demons. Sebastian stared at the dagger it looked similar to the sword his father wielded during the executions. "No matter how badly you want to disappear don't! Someone out there cares about you; don't end it just hang in there! Keep fighting!" he shouted. The footman stared as the young lord knelt in the mud and was covered in the blood of the other demon. Sebastian looked as though he was on the verge of tears and he whimpered, "Please don't disappear."_

_The footman was shocked, Sebastian was young however he never thought the young lord would take a liking to another demon yet. He watched Sebastian's small hands attempt to feebly stop the bleeding. Sebastian's eyes were locked on the larger demon's face and he stared as the older demon opened his eyes. They were a pale yellow, however they didn't show pain rather they glistened with loneliness and yet they were still beautiful. "It doesn't matter, I'm not wanted, I have no value," the demon whispered before promptly loosing conciousness. "Let him die in peace," said the footman. Sebastian grit his teeth and looked up at him, "No, he will return with us," his voice was filled with authority and the footman felt as though he was dealing with Lucifer. "Young master," said the footman and Sebastian glared, "He will come with us, I have a right to select my own servant and I have decided I want him," he responded. The footman's jade green eyes narrowed and he sighed, there was no arguing with the young master. "Yes young master," he responded before picking up the larger demon. To his surprise the unconscious man weighted less than he anticipated. "Why?" asked the footman as he fallowed Sebastian to the carriage. Sebastian looked at his hands and whispered, "The heart string." The footman was silent he knew better than to argue with Sebastian, if he ever disobeyed he would be castrated by the demon lord himself._

_Sebastian sat in the carriage with the larger demon's head in his lap, his fingers which were covered with dried blood pleated through the demon's curly black hair. Sebastian's eyes never left the demon's beautiful face, it was stern and his features were angular, sharp and strong. The cairage came to a halt and the footman collected the unconscious demon in his arms and carried him into the mansion. Before Sebastian even stepped foot inside he was summoned by his mother. He sighed, it was frightening how powerful his mother was. He walked through the dimly lit hallways; it was always dark, no matter the time of day or the year. Sebastian pushed the door open to find a beautiful slender woman looking at him, her eyes were nearly black and her hair was a light brown, Sebastian looked nothing like her. He took after his father, "I heard you brought home a stray," she said sharply. Sebastian was silent his mother was known for her temper. "A disgusting thing covered in mud, blood and semen. What are you going to do with it," she placed a certain emphasis on the word it, which made Sebastian twitch. "He, and I intend to make him my personal servant," he said coolly, there was no way he was going to be out maneuvered by his mother, not this time. "What would you need a personal servant for, you're not even two decades old," she said harshly, her voice pricked him like needles. She walked over to him, her black gown swayed as she moved, "You know I regret giving birth to something so weak, I wish you would just die," she whispered before wrapping her hands around his throat. Sebastian closed his eyes and felt her squeeze, he had no intention of resisting, in fact if he didn't she would give up sooner. However that wasn't true this time, his mother squeezed harder with bone crushing force causing Sebastian's eyes to open wider with shock. He gasped as he felt his airway being closed off, "Stop," he gasped. Her eyes glowed purple and she grinned wickedly, her blood lust had already set in._

_Sebastian squirmed in an attempt to break free only to start feeling light headed, "What is going on here?" boomed a familiar voice. Sebastian's vision tunneled and before he passed out he saw the familiar violet robes of his father, Lucifer._


	43. Chapter 43: Falling

_Sebastian is at Shadow Pont, he has a severe migraine and ended up falling asleep in bed. As he sleeps his mind flows through memories of how he had first met Claude and his childhood. This chapter gets into how Claude and Sebastian interacted at first. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 43: Falling **

Lucifer looked at his wife and she simply laughed cruelly, "He's weak and yet you protect him," she said. Her voice was colder than usual and it looked as though she was enjoying slinging insults. Lucifer's garnet eyes narrowed, "I protected you as well or did you forget about that night?" She flinched and Sebastian slowly looked up at his father, he knew that booming voice of his was actually a very gentle one. However this tenderness was no longer extended to his mother, not after what she had done. "How can I you won't let me," she spat. Lucifer glared, his eyes seemed colder than before and he looked at Sebastian who pulled himself off the floor. "He's young, his power will grow as he gets older," he responded and looked at his wife. She laughed and pointed at Sebastian, "He brought home a disgusting thing and desires for it to be his servant. Honestly it was dying and he brought it here. Is he really fit to be a king?" Lucifer was slightly confused for a moment and looked at Sebastian. "He, I brought him here. By saving his life he is in my debt and will be forced to obey me until the debt is repaid," said Sebastian as he straightened out his clothing. "A wild mutt is what you brought to this home, a disgrace, and what will you do once he repays you and you are without servant?" she questioned. Sebastian smirked and replied, "I'm not like you mother, I won't sleep with him."

His mother flew at him and Sebastian's eyes widened with terror as he attempted to block her. He had expected her punch to land on the side of his face only for it to never come. His father's fingers were wrapped around her wrist, Sebastian looked up, his mother's face was twisted with pain and he noted the terror in her eyes. "Never touch him," said Lucifer darkly before casting his wife across the room. He was well aware she was sleeping around, which he had tolerated however he would not tolerate her beating his son. She fixed her hair and glared at Sebastian, "You should remember your place," she whispered before leaving the room. Sebastian could feel his hands tremble and he looked at his father. Sebastian looked a lot more like his father; he had beautiful deep facial features and long onyx black hair which flowed to the waist. His eyes were garnet however in the dark they seemed to have an eerie glow. Sebastian closed his eyes and awaited punishment only to feel his father's fingers pull his cravat from his neck. "That will bruise," said Lucifer as he slowly knelt to his son's eye level. Sebastian winced as his father gently slipped a strand of hair behind Sebastian's ear. "Sebastian, I can only protect you so much, you have to learn how to fend her off tactfully," he said softly as one of Lucifer's advisors entered. He held an envelope in his hands and said, "My lord, I apologize for the intrusion, it's urgent." Lucifer nodded and ruffled Sebastian's hair before turning his attention to the advisor. "There was an uprising in the north, we have suppressed it and caught the rebel in charge, what should," before the advisor could finish Lucifer looked at him coolly. "The hounds haven't been fed, I'm sure they would like something nice to eat," he said as he handed the envelope back to the man. His advisor simply nodded and Lucifer exited the room, his robe billowed as he moved. All Sebastian could do was watch his father's back, it was an unusual feeling, he was alone and yet he wasn't in that big mansion with an iron gate.

Days passed slowly, and Lucifer was busy dealing with a number of revolts. It was an unusual amount activity, even for hell, in fact it was rather concerning. Demons did have a tendency of fighting and causing issues, however they usually executed this on an individual basis not as entire clans. While the earth outside the gates was soaked with blood of fallen legions of both the anarchists and those loyal to Lucifer, the grass enclosed by them was still an emerald green. The demon which Sebastian had brought home had awoken and his wounds had healed beautifully, thanks to Sebastian refusing to leave the demon's side. Nestled in the window was Sebastian with a book in his hands and he gazed at the estate bellow. There was a click and he looked up to see a maid enter with a pitcher of water. "I apologize for the disturbance," she said softly, Sebastian noticed how she always looked at the floor and knew immediately that the maid was afraid of being abused. He didn't blame her, he was well aware that if his mother was abusing him she was abusing the staff. "It's alright," said Sebastian as he placed the book on the seat. She stepped back and looked at him in confusion as Sebastian approached her. He slowly extended his hand and she shied away from him, "Your apron is twisted," he said and she paused. After a moment she looked at her reflection in the glass of one of the cases and noticed it was in fact twisted. "I apologize for my appearance," she said. Sebastian smiled a little and said, "It's alright, how is the demon I brought in?"

The maid looked at him and responded, "He's doing well, struggling with his tasks, its noticeable that he's never really had much and isn't accustomed to working with nobles." Sebastian figured as much and asked, "Who is training him?" The maid looked at him and replied cautiously, "Victor, the master's butler." Sebastian paused, his father wasn't thrilled about the demon and yet he was willing to give him a chance. "Will that be all?" asked the maid anxiously. Sebastian blinked and looked at her, he had become lost in his thoughts, "Yes I'm sorry for keeping you from your duties," he said. She bowed and shuffled out of the room, she didn't fix her apron which made Sebastian snicker. Some how he found it enjoyable when demons displayed human traits and didn't even realize it. He sighed after a moment, it was quiet which meant his mother wasn't awake yet. There was a loud crash and Sebastian jumped out of his skin, it was fallowed by the common sound of his mother screaming at the top of her lungs. "Where is that pest! He's the one who put me in this position! I never wanted to have a child, not something as useless as him!" she hollered and Sebastian shivered. He was a small ten year old demon, there was no way he could fend off her attack. His heart began pounding wildly, and he trembled. "Find him!" she screamed. There was a ton of noise as the maids attempted to keep her downstairs, "I don't care it's his fault!" she screamed as she shoved a maid away. Sebastian could tell she was actually injuring the maids and had managed to kill four of them.

She threw open the door and Sebastian stumbled backward. Her eyes were glazed over and he could smell the souls she had consumed, her hair was a mess and her dress was twisted. It was apparent that not only was she intoxicated but she had been sleeping around again. She grit her teeth and leapt across the room, Sebastian attempted to dodge her only to find himself pinned under his mother. She laughed wickedly as she spoke, "This is all your fault, if I hadn't been pregnant with you I would have never been forced to marry him." One of her hands wrapped around Sebastian's throat, his eyes widened in terror and he struggled to force her off. "The very reason I can't get what I want," she shouted, Sebastian kicked the table behind her causing the pitcher to fall on top of her. The cold water dripped down the side of her face and her eyes narrowed. She had never been the ideal parent however this was even worse than usual. She slipped her fingers into her bust line and pulled a silver dagger. Sebastian immediately recognized its quality and screamed, "Stop, please don't." A grin swept across his mother's lips as she stabbed through both of his hands with the knife, pinning him to the floor. Sebastian screamed in agony, his eyes burned with red tears and he thrashed against her. She licked her lips and whispered in his ear, "Now to get rid of this eye sore." Sebastian whimpered as she pulled a shard from the pitcher and tore open his shirt, "I'm not going to make it easy, in fact I want you to suffer like I have for all these years," she said as she took the shard and sliced into his white chest. Sebastian's tears continued to fall and he was about to scream again until she pulled his handkerchief and stuffed it in his mouth. The taste of the fine silk terrified him as he attempted to breath. "I wanted to rule hell, not be ruled," she said angrily as she made the cuts deeper. Sebastian's hands burned as a result for the dagger made of Judas silver, his chest hurt and he laid there helpless under her weight.

Cimson red ribbons flowed over snow white skin as it was marred by a piece of china. He head became light, caused by both the blood loss and difficulty to breath. Sebastian slowly became numb and wondered it was in fact the end of him, only to hear "Madam, the Master will be home in an hour." Her actions ceased and as though she had been snapped from a spell she turned her attention to the man clad in a military uniform in the doorway. "Bael," she sang before jumping off of Sebastian. She wrapped her arms around the man who kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I'm lonesome, how about you and I spend more quality time together." Sebastian's heart was pounding and she looked at the mess she had created of her son. A grin of pride and delight curled her lips and she responded, "Of course darling." Her heels clicked as she walked over and pulled the dagger out of Sebastian's hands, crimson droplets fell as she walked, a few landing on Sebastian's cheeks. She walked away arm in arm with her lover, leaving Sebastian on the floor.

His heart began to slow as he realized that indeed she had had her fulfillment of torturing him. His hands still burned as though he had been bitten by a snake, he was well aware that his body couldn't handle the amount of abuse it had been subjected to. His fingers slowly wrapped around the handkerchief and he pulled it from his mouth. His hair was a true mess, he was covered in sweat and smelt of blood. "It's alright, I'm here," he whispered to himself as he wrapped his arms around his body pulling his legs in, "I'm still here, I'm alright," he whispered again. He rocked back and forth in an attempt to clear the thoughts from his mind, he had selected that room because she never ventured that far, only now did she honestly hunt him down when she was intoxicated. His father was so busy with the uprisings that it was impossible for him to control his wife. A few minutes passed and Sebastian slowly got off the floor, despite what happened he had to put on a brave face, his fingers glided over the fresh wounds. "I need to find a place where I can heal myself and not be disturbed," he muttered. His wounds were still bleeding and the swelling in his hands had begun to set in. Sebastian staggered out of the room and then down the hallway, his head seemed light as air as he wandered through the house. A trail of crimson flowers fell from the red ribbons which ran down his fingertips on to the floor. He made it to the back of the house and pushed open the doors to draw a deep breath, the scent of roses and other exotic flowers put his mind at ease. It was a warm scent which oddly reminded him of his father, Lucifer wasn't like most demons, and he was harsh and ruthless in public. Yet with Sebastian he was sweet and tender, a neutering father who taught his son everything about being a demon.

He slowly took a seat on the floor and closed his eyes, the wind caressed his face and seemed to keep his eyes from burning any further. He sighed and leaned his head on the door frame, the marble floor felt cool against his burning hands. There was a trail of blood on the floor leading to the place he sat on the white marble floor. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind drift, his body had slowly started to heal his wounds, however, it wasn't fast enough. The dagger made of Judas silver had done much more damage than he thought, the wounds weren't healing. "Ouch," he muttered as he opened his eyes and looked at his swollen hands, "Why is it my fault, she was the one who slept around," he muttered. There was a faint slosh of water and Sebastian turned his head, as always there was someone cleaning up the mess his mother had created. He turned his attention to his throbbing hands and sighed, "I must be bad." The sound became closer and Sebastian fell silent, he didn't want anyone to know how bad he was hurting. "Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind him, it was low and oddly familiar. Sebastian rose quickly and responded, "I'm fine." He was quick to step away and nearly sprinted down the hall. "Watch out!" the larger demon called, Sebastian was confused until he found himself falling forward. Sebastian closed his eyes expecting to hit the floor only to feel something strong and warm embrace him. "Are you alright?" the same voice called, it rumbled in Sebastian's ears and he realized he was lying on the firm chest of the other demon. He opened his eyes and to his surprise noticed a soft smile on the other's lips, it was unprofessional in his mind yet somehow he couldn't berate the demon for it.

Sebastian sat up and looked down at the demon, he was clad in the uniform all of the servants wore, and his eyes were a beautiful golden. Sebastian noticed his curly hair and angular facial features and immediately said, "Oh it's you!" There was a note of surprise and happiness in his voice and then he blushed. "I mean, thank you," said Sebastian, his cheeks felt like they were on fire and for a moment he realized that he had actually forgotten about the pain in his hands. The demon sat up and nodded, "You're welcome," he responded. Sebastian placed his hands on the marble floor in an attempt to get up only to hiss with discomfort. "I forgot," he muttered angrily and the demon looked at Sebastian's hands. His eyes narrowed, Sebastian's hands were not only swollen but were slowly turning black. "That won't heal on its own," he said after a moment. Sebastian looked at him and wrinkled his nose, he didn't say a word. Claude pulled himself up further and kept Sebastian on his lap. He pulled on of his gloves off with his teeth and tucked it in his pocket. "Our saliva has healing properties, which comes in handy when it comes to healing each other," he said softly. Sebastian stared as the demon's long pink tongue caressed two fingers, coating them completely with saliva. Sebastian held out his hands, he trembled a little as the demon touched his stab wounds.

Sebastian winced in pain; it felt as though he was being stabbed again with the dagger. A searing and unbearable pain which caused him to cry, "Stop it hurts!" The demon ignored him and continued to stick his fingers in his wounds, slowly the searing pain dulled into a soothing feeling. The burning had disappeared and if felt as though the demon had rubbed a soothing lotion into his wounds. He slowly released and exhaled, "There," said the demon, Sebastian was lying against his chest and his tears had fallen from his eyes again. He hated being seen crying by other demons, it proved that what his mother had said was true. "You," Sebastian stammered, "You didn't have to do that." The other demon wrapped his arms around Sebastian and responded, "Yes I did other wise you would have lost your hands, it shouldn't scar." Sebastian hummed and the demon continued, "It's not you, my name is Claude," his voice was soft and Sebastian looked up at him. "Claude," said Sebastian softly with a smile, "Thank you." Claude nodded and watched as Sebastian got off his lap, "I have to go great my father," said Sebastian and without another word Sebastian turned on his heal and walked down the hallway, leaving Claude sitting on the floor.


	44. Chapter 44: Flip

_Steve, Alex, and Haru are at Alex's apartment. Haru has invited her to join him on a gig as another DJ. Alex accepts slowly and decides to take him on. Steve is cautious because he senses something is wrong with Haru._

_Claude learns of Haru's arrival only to call William and Ronald, Seiki has returned._

_What will happen at the club?_

_What is Seiki up to?_

_How did Claude end up Sebastian's servant?_

_Who is the mysterious manager of Ministry of Sound?_

_Why is Grell hanging on the Undertaker!?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro the Dark Ringmaster_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Please check out my profile page for the link to my Facebook page, feel free to subscribe. It would make announcements easier to make. _

* * *

**Chapter 44: Flip**

Steve fallowed Alex and Haru to Alex's apartment, "You're still living in this place?" asked Haru sarcastically. Alex shrugged as she unlocked the door, "It's cheap and close to where I work," she responded as she opened the door. "I think it's a decent place, it could be worse," said Steve as he entered her apartment. It was rather clean and he could smell the chemicals she used in the darkroom, "You still develop your own film?" asked Steve curiously. Alex slipped off her jacket and responded, "Yeah it's cheaper and I get the prints that I want." Haru jumped onto the sofa and stretched out, "Change into something cute," called Haru as Alex wandered into her bedroom. Working as a DJ was one of the ways she had managed to put her self through college. It wasn't glorious but it wasn't half bad either, she made a decent amount of money. Haru was the one who continued on to become one of the greatest DJs in the industry. She opened her closet and pulled a pair of tight distressed jeans, a backless halter top and finally hoddie with buckles up the side to wear outside. Alex knelt on the floor and reached into the back of her closet to pull a pair of purple shoes and walked out of the bedroom. She had a pair of headphones around her neck and walked over to the desk. Haru looked up and commented, "Nice view." Steve stared in shock as she packed her tablet in a messenger and asked, "Will I be using your gear?" Haru looked at her and responded, "Yeah it's easier." Alex nodded and pulled her hair brush before styling her brown hair, it was as though she was a different person. "Okay so who's club?" she asked. Steve looked at Haru; this would decide how famous Haru had become, "Ministry of Sound," responded Haru.

Steve's jaw dropped and Alex grinned, "Really that little place?" she asked. Steve stared at her, Ministry of Sound was a legendary gig among DJs, and it was one of the first clubs in Britain and had become a hot spot for anyone who fallowed the sound. Nestled in an old abandoned bus depot was fitted with the best sound system possible which was only played at 45% capacity. There are a total of three dance floors and three bars, it was expensive and security was always tight but it was the hottest club. Steve looked at them in shock and then to Haru who had been booked and now wanted to battle with her in a club which stood on a pedestal in the UK. "Do you think you've still got it?" asked Haru sarcastically. Alex snickered and grinned, it was clear to Steve that she had been spending way too much time with Sebastian. "The better question is can you handle it?" she asked. Haru snorted and Steve stared at her, "Remember to hang in there," she said after a moment before turning to leave. Haru leapt off the sofa and Steve began to understand why he felt off, there was something about Haru which made him uneasy. They continued down the street and Haru said, "So Steve how long have you been a photographer?" Steve looked at him and replied, "Fifteen years, and its Steven Garrison." Haru froze and looked at Steve he was shocked, "Garrison? As in Steven L. Garrison you're the most famous photographer in the world, literally the king of traditional photography. How did you end up here? Last I heard you were in Hong Kong." Steve smiled confidently, "A lot has happened since then, I ended up working for Sebastian Michaelis under the name Artistry, at first I was hesitant, until I saw her work," he replied. Alex was silent she seemed to be in a world all her own and Haru licked his lips. "She is a wonderful soul," he commented. Steve looked at him with a hint of confusion, "She brings that world to life, a wonderful thing which makes you wonder where she is in the universe," said Steve. He felt a chill rundown his spine and noticed how Haru's eyes really were black they weren't even brown.

Ronald looked at William and asked, "So where are we going?" William pulled out his cell phone and looked at the text message, "Ministry of Sound," he responded. Ronald froze and stared at him, "That's the hottest night club in London, it's impossible to get in!" he shouted. There was a hint of excitement in Ronald's voice, "I've been dying to go there! It's a massive non-stopped party!" he said happily. He slipped into a tee shirt and tight jeans, a belt hung loosely around his waist and he dashed into the bathroom to put his contacts in. He returned and noticed William still standing in a suite, "You're not going in that are you?" he asked. William looked at Ronald and said, "We are going to do this for Claude, and I'm a professional." Ronald sighed and snickered, it was clear William had never been clubbing, "Here there's a way to look professional but not stand out," he said happily. Ronald slipped his fingers behind the knot of Williams tie and William felt the fabric rub the back of his neck as he tugged. Ronald threw the tie onto the bed and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and ruffled William's hair. "There, perfect," he said happily. William looked in the mirror and couldn't understand why Ronald had gone through the hassle. "We should bring one death scythe," said William. Ronald nodded and then realized that they couldn't bring either of theirs to a club with that kind of security. "What are we going to do?" he asked after a moment and then William smiled, "Ash, he owns the club. He can't stand demons so he'll help us out." Ronald nodded and watched as William gave Ash a call, after a moment he hung up. "He's aware of the demon who will be performing, however he was unaware that the demon was Saiki. He also doesn't realize that a human is in danger," said William. He looked at Ronald and said, "I really hope this doesn't escalate to the point that we need to use scythes, he will allow the hedge trimmer and lawnmower but in his office only."

Ronald stared, he understood why you couldn't have them on the floor but it still made him uneasy to have access to them only in Ash's office. "His office overlooks the dance floors and the DJ's alcove, so we'll be fine," said William, it was clear he had sensed Ronald's concern. Ronald nodded and said, "Seiki isn't the easiest, I really don't want this to get out of control." William nodded; battling Seiki was the last thing they had to do. It was tempting to call the Undertaker and Grell in for assistance, Ronald pulled his cell phone and said, "It looks like Grell Sempai found out and is willing to assist, he's bringing Undertaker." William nodded and grabbed his hedge trimmer, he was a little nervous the entire idea had his teeth set on edge. Ronald sighed and gave him a hug, "Don't worry we can do it," he whispered. William felt a little more relaxed and he smiled, he could tackle anything if Ronald was beside him.

Steve and Haru fallowed Alex into the club; they had three hours prior to opening. The floor was clear and she smiled at the massive alcove. There was a state of the art system set up, there were even turntables and good ones too. She jumped onto the platform and ran her fingers over the boards, they were perfect and she smiled. Haru climbed up as well and looked for the headphone jack. "There it is," he said after a moment. She nodded and was about to say something when a sweet voice commented, "Do you like the set up?" Alex looked up to find a man with white hair and purple eyes, his skin was lily white and something about him told Alex he wasn't human. She nodded and said, "It's amazing." The man smiled and looked at Haru, "You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend to battle, if you had I would have created another setup." Haru looked at him with a hint of confusion, "You're the owner of this club?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. The man nodded and responded, "Ash, Ash Landers," he extended a hand to him and smiled. Haru bowed and ignored the hand it was clear that he was using the fact that he was Japanese as and excuse. He turned his attention to Alex and smiled, "You are?" he asked. Alex took his hand gladly and replied, "Alex." Ash nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you." Steve jumped into the alcove and looked at the trio, "You would be?" he asked after a moment as Alex and Haru returned to the world of sound gear. "Steve Garrison," he said after a moment. Ash nodded and said, "We open soon, feel free to do your sound checks and once over, we have a green room in the back. Now how do you two plan to divide up the time, you'll be mixing for the whole night." Alex held up her hand and Haru looked at her slightly confused, "I will be here till one am, I have to go to work tomorrow," she said after a moment. Ash nodded and said, "Alright."

Haru pulled his laptop out of his bag and used a cable to synchronize it to the sound system, "I suggest each of takes an hour at a time," Ash continued, "It will allow each of you to have a good mix but a break in between." Haru nodded and placed his hands on his hips, it was clear he had set up his gear, "I think that's a plan, so how will we do this?" he asked. Steve pulled a coin from his pocket and he replied, "We'll flip for it." The three of them stared at Steve and then realized how logical it was to flip for who went first. "Alright, we open at ten, which means each of you get's two hours before she has to go," said Ash. Haru and Alex nodded as Steve held up the coin; he tossed it in the air and said, "Call it." It flipped a number of times and shimmered in the light, for some reason it sent chills down her spine as Haru said, "Heads." The coin fell to the floor with a clatter and it appeared as tails, which meant Alex was first. "It appears I will be warming up the dance floor," she commented as she hooked up her tablet and headphones. Haru shrugged and wandered into the green room, "There's something strange about him, he just seems dangerous," said Steve softly. Alex looked up at him and her eyes narrowed, "I've known him for a while I'm pretty sure I would know if I would be in danger," she spat. Ash looked at her and then to Steve, "Perhaps you should listen to your friend," he said softly. Alex looked up at him and fell silent, "I've known him for the past few years, I can trust him," she whispered.

Ash jumped off the platform and wandered back to his office, there was a lot to do and very little time to do it especially with the four shinigami coming. He sighed as he walked back to his office, "Wow you guys are quick," said Ash in shock as he reached for the door handle. Standing in a line was Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Grell and the Undertaker. "Just like old times, only this time we aren't trying to kill one another," said Ash sarcastically. William crossed his arms and asked, "How did you escape that statue Sebastian made?" Ash pushed open the door and looked over his shoulder, a grin had swept across his lips and he responded, "A certain Spider helped me." The four shinigami looked at one another in confusion, knowing full well who the Spider was. The entered Ash's office and stared, it wasn't what they had expected, there was color and clean lines, however not a speck of white to be found. "Ash have you fallen?" asked the Undertaker. Ash looked at him and smiled, "You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked. The Undertaker chuckled and looked out the glass windows to the floor bellow; it was nearly time to open. "Or is it that white is harder to keep clean in this world?" asked the Undertaker. Ash smirked and looked off to the side at a photo of when the club first opened, "White tends to be a little difficult to keep pristine in this dirty world," he replied. The Undertaker simply nodded and the other three nodded, "Well I can't allow the scythes on the dance floor for security reasons, you can keep them in here and grab them when necessary," said Ash. William adjusted his glasses and asked, "Did you know about Haru?" his voice was cold and it was the first time Ronald had ever heard it. "No, I hired him because he was popular in Japan, no other reason," he replied. William nodded and attempted to straiten his hair only for Ronald to grab his arm, "It looks great, don't worry about it," he whispered. The Undertaker grinned and rubbed his chin, he was standing in a hoodie with a baseball cap and jeans. Grell was in a vest which had been zipped halfway and a pair of tight jeans, as well as heels. His hair had been tied back and he looked nothing like his usual self. "Don't worry you look wonderful as well," said the Undertaker to Grell, he noted the insecurity in his eyes.

The doors opened and a large bouncer entered Ash's office, "Sir the doors are open and sound check has been completed." Ash nodded and picked up a head set off his desk, the four stared and noticed Alex had a pair of headphones on, she looked down at the screen and Ash asked, "Are you ready?" She held a thumb up and Ash smiled, "Okay let's get this party started," he said. In response Alex nodded and watched as people entered, they were chatting about Haru only to be greeted with a laid back track. It was light and mysterious, the audience fell silent and Haru had stepped out of the green room. "What is this?" asked William in shock. There was a vocal track and then she let it rip with a loud base and the people were in shock as she started to mess with the speed. "So he brought her along for this, now I know why," said Ash. Ronald nodded and said, "I haven't heard this sound in a while." William looked over at the blond curiously and asked, "It's beautiful, how?" Ronald laughed and looked at William's confused expression, "Simple, she's not the typical DJ, you'll hear one of those later, the base piece is Stellamara's Prituri Se Planinata Nit Grit Remix, in a few minutes she's going to take you to a world you've never seen in sound," Ronald explained. Grell looked at the Undertaker and said, "Let's dance!" The Undertaker nodded and escorted Grell out of Ash's office. Ronald wrapped his arms around William's neck and whispered, "Did you think her mix would be a typical one?"

William blushed when he realized that she wasn't a traditional designer so why would her mix be any different. As one piece faded a new began and it was different yet it blended into the air, "Still Alive," whispered Ronald, "How appropriate." William nodded and listened as she sped it up and moved the piano melody, electronic elements were added and Ronald led William on to the dance floor. They looked up to see Alex working, her fingers found different effects easily and she suddenly became the one person in control. Her eyes were closed and it was as though she had entered a world of pure sound. The room shook was she cranked the bass and slipped her headphones off. She held on muff to her ear as she adjusted the treble. The music seemed to breath and William felt as though he had been electrified by her sound. Ronald spun and jumped backward doing a back flip and landed perfectly. William smiled as he watched Ronald's slender body move, his hips swing and his back bend with delight. He looked over to see Grell dancing flirtatiously with Undertaker which caused other club goers stare.

Claude walked through the house and shed layers of his clothes as he went. His slender fingers slipped his glasses off his nose, revealing a pair of concerned golden eyes. Sebastian was an unusual demon, he could remember the second time they met, Sebastian's hands had been stabbed by what had to have been Judas Silver, at the time had hadn't realized that Sebastian was in fact the young master of the house. All he knew was that he was looking at the boy who had saved him in the rain. Claude turned into the kitchen and brewed a custom blended herbal tea, which would help with the pain. The room smelled of herbs as he measured out each one and placed them in the silver tea strainer. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner, as he adjusted the flame. That same day Sebastian had been injured Claude was called into the Master's study. At first he thought it was a formality until he remembered what had occurred with young demon's hands and he paused. He sighed and slipped his white gloved hand into his hair before fallowing the footman to Lucifer's study. His heart was pounding and yet he remained expressionless, the footman looked back at him and commented, "You're a peculiar one, most are panicking and yet you seem as calm as ever." Claude ignored his remark and the footman pushed the massive doors which served as a barrier to the Master's study open. "Claude Faustus, my lord," said the footman as he bowed, "Show him in," replied a melodic and deep voice. It was soft and smooth like velvet, the footman nodded and Claude entered the room. Sitting before a massive hearth was Lucifer, he was draped in a plum colored robe, his eyes were a familiar crimson red. He had long flowing onyx hair and instantly Claude was aware that he had stepped into the elegant world of the demon lord. Claude gave a low and graceful bow which shocked the footman but caused a smirk to appear on Lucifer's lips. "Raise your head, Faustus," he said softly, his voice sent a shiver down Claude's spine.

Claude did as instructed to find a slender shorter figure standing beside the demon lord's chair. It was the same boy he had aided in the garden, his hands were healed and he stood beside Lucifer pensively. "This is my son, Sebastian Michaelis, he brought you here," said Lucifer. Claude knew that Sebastian was the demon lord's son; however he figured he had been told to reverberate the fact. Claude bowed in appreciation, "Many thanks young master," he said softly. Lucifer looked at Sebastian and noticed how his son's hands had recently been healed. "Were you the one who healed my son?" asked Lucifer. Claude felt his heart leap out of his chest; he was hoping the demon lord wouldn't notice. He fell silent and simply nodded, his eyes closed unconsciously, "I'm not displeased, I'm well aware that my wife isn't the nicest to my son," Lucifer stated. Claude's golden eyes flickered open and he looked at the demon lord, "I would like for you to serve as my son's personal servant, who he had at first requested, and I was against." Claude was silent, he couldn't believe what was happening, he wasn't going to be executed, and instead he had been asked to be Sebastian's servant. "However since you have already assisted my son once, I would like you to continue to do so," said Lucifer. Claude was in shock, he didn't expect this to come out of working in this house. "Well?" asked Lucifer. Claude snapped out of his trance and replied, "It would be an honor to do so." Sebastian smiled a little and Lucifer was clearly pleased. "Very well starting tomorrow you will be placed as my son's servant, speak with my butler about his morning schedule and what Sebastian requires, if you need anything both Hannah and Lucie will aid you," said Lucifer with a note of finality. Claude bowed again before leaving, "Very well my lord," he replied.

The kettle whistled loudly jolting Claude from his memory; he sighed and collected the hot kettle from the stove. Claude poured the hot water into the strainer which had been attached to the teapot and flipped an hourglass which was on the counter. Once the sands had run out he poured the tea into the teacup and placed the lid on the tea pot after removing the silver tea strainer. He carried the tray up the stairs and rounded the corner which leads to their bedroom, with a click the door opened and Claude found Sebastian nestled in a number of blankets in the dark. He smiled softly and place the tray on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian was stretched out and breathing softly, he was always a restless sleeper, even when Claude was sleeping beside him. Claude hummed softly and swept a strand of hair out of Sebastian's face, "I'm home," he said softly before pressing a tender kiss to his lover's forehead. Sebastian stirred and opened his eyes, "Welcome home," he responded with a small smile. Claude placed a hand on the side of Sebastian's face and continued, "I made tea," said Claude. Sebastian slowly sat up and took the tea cup, "How are you?" asked Claude as Sebastian took a sip. His ruby red eyes looked into Claude's golden ones and he responded, "Hurts, but." Sebastian paused and Claude asked curiously, "But?" Sebastian sighed as he shifted in bed and replied, "I had dreams about when I was a child and met," he paused and looked up at Claude, "You." Claude mussed Sebastian's hair and smiled, he thought it was ironic he was thinking about the same thing. His mind wandered back to the issue to of Alex and Seiki, "What's wrong?" asked Sebastian. As always he could notice when Claude was thinking about things. "I'm worried," said Claude after a moment. Sebastian's eyebrows lifted and he asked, "About?" Claude looked at him and placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek, "You." Sebastian smiled and kissed Claude's hand, "I'm alright, it should subside soon," he replied. Claude was silent and Sebastian asked, "What else? What aren't you telling me?" Claude froze, it was clear he had been caught, now it came to question whether or not he should tell Sebastian about what was going on with Alex and the appearance of Seiki.


	45. Chapter 445: Trick or Treat

_Happy Halloween! I realized with Sebastian's migraine I wouldn't be able to put this in so I made it an extra! I'm sorry it's late. I didn't have a chance to post it on the actual date but I wasn't about to deny you guys either._

_Enjoy your treats,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 44.5: Trick or Treat**

Alex sighed and looked at Jodi, she had covered her cubical in fake spider webs and was wearing a witch hat. Even Allen seemed to be in a good mood with a plastic pumpkin on his desk filled with candy as he entertained clients. Even though Halloween as seen as a time when children wear costumes and trick or treat, not everyone celebrated doing so and work wasn't closed. Sebastian walked through the hallway, dressed in his suite as always and smiled, Alex snickered he didn't need a costume, he already was a creature of lore. "Nice hat," he said sweetly to Jodi who was working on spider web stockings for the next year. She nodded and replied, "Thank you. It's always fun to dress up." Sebastian looked at the pattern and smiled, it reminded him of something Claude would make, his skill was impeccable compared to a human's, even with machinery. Alex was quietly sitting at her desk, she didn't have any decorations up, or was dressed up, and she looked like she did everyday. Sebastian gave her a little smile and walked over, "Not a fan of the holiday?" he asked. Alex pulled off her headphones and looked at him, "I just didn't have a chance to buy a costume," she replied. Sebastian noticed how indifferent to the whole situation she was and nodded. "Well do you have time for the unveiling of the massive banner at Intrigue?" he asked. Alex looked up at him and nodded, "Well then let's go," he said happily. Sebastian was grinning and Alex fallowed him out of the office, London's windows were filled with jack-o-lanterns and skeletons, there were even a few ghosts hanging. They continued down the street and as always people stared as Sebastian walked by, Alex had become accustomed to feeling eyes fallowing her. He rounded the corner and smiled before opening one of the glass doors labeled Intrigue.

Waiting in the foyer was Arnold Sterling and the manager of the store as well as a number of customers. "Sebastian and it looks like you brought the designer," said Sterling enthusiastically. There was a murmur among the people in the audience, Sebastian smirked and looked at Alex, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and looked to Sterling who grinned and called, "Now." The banner came flowing down and the people stared in shock at the acrobat hanging off the chandelier with a beautiful mask, she was slender and flexible, her back was arched and she smiled. Bellow her were a number of models doing different things, all of them were dressed in signature designs of intrigue for the season. There was a roar of applause as shopper looked through the store at everything it had to offer, "Beautiful," said Sterling. Alex smiled and commented, "I'll have the design for the winter collection soon enough." Sterling looked at her slightly surprised and whispered to Sebastian, "She doesn't have many contracts?" Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, his garnet eyes were locked on the advertisement, "No she has many actually," he said. Sterling's eyes narrowed and he looked at Sebastian slightly confused, "Then how is she able to pull this off?" Sebastian smirked and looked at Sterling, his bangs swayed as a pair of women walked by and he replied, "Simple, she's that good." Sterling froze and Sebastian walked off to see where Alex had gone to, "Whoa that's amazing! Who ever is the designer for Intrigue, is stunning," said a woman she was talking to her best friend. "I wish they sold prints of her work I would so buy it, I mean honestly some of them are just so beautiful, even if they are advertisements," said the woman's friend as they walked by. Sterling was snapped to his senses and whispered, "You really are a diamond in the rough." A grin swept across his lips and he whispered, "And soon enough you'll be mine."

Alex was leaning on the railing of the overhand which overlooked the first floor. The poster was in her line of sight and she sighed. Before turning her back to is and looking at all the people staring at her. She was taken back by this; Sebastian and Claude were beyond handsome however she thought little of her self. She sighed and noticed how everyone was staring at her and a woman walked over, "Um would you by any chance be the designer of the poster?" she asked. Alex froze she hadn't expected anyone to realize it and she smiled brightly, "Yes," she responded. The woman clapped her hands and sang, "Wonderful can I get a picture of you in front of the banner?" she asked. Alex shrugged and nodded, "I don't see why not," she said sweetly. In moments there were a number of photographers lined up setting up cameras, she looked over at Sebastian. He smiled and said, "You've become one of the most popular designers in England, did you honestly expect no one to notice?" Alex paused and smiled as she looked at the people who were looking through view finders for the shot. She smiled and laughed after realizing that she was having photos taken of her like the models hanging from the chandelier. Sebastian smiled, his eyes were filled with both pride and affection. It was at that moment he wish Claude wasn't at the office and he could share this moment with him. "I didn't think she would agree to photos being taken of her," said a lush voice which always sent tingles down Sebastian's spine. His golden eyes looked as affectionate as Sebastian's had, "It's a big step for her," said Sebastian. Claude smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and whispered, "It's Halloween, and I heard she's going with Jodi to take the triplets trick or treating." Sebastian hummed and looked up at Claude, "What are you suggesting?" he asked softly and smirked. Claude blushed and looked away, "Are you lonely, should I play with you tonight?" he asked. Claude kissed the side of Sebastian's neck and replied, "I'll wait for you." Sebastian grinned, he desperately wanted to kiss Claude, it felt as though there was fire in his veins and Alex looked over at them.

She smiled and whispered, "My two fallen angels, beautiful in every way." Claude and Sebastian froze and looked in her direction, both of them fell silent and then smiled. They walked over and a number of people whispered as Claude and Sebastian stood on either side of her. "Sebastian Michaelis, the president of Artisan and Claude Faustus a lawyer," said Alex and she smiled, "With out them this and other designs would have never been created, my two beautiful demons." Sebastian and Claude looked at her in shock and everyone in the room laughed. They continued to take pictures and Alex snickered, they had no idea how true it was.

Jodi smiled as she turned her Mac off and stretched; she looked over at Alex and asked, "Ready?" She nodded and said, "Yup." Jodi grinned and jumped out of her chair, "I heard you had your photo taken in front of the banner at Intrigue," she chimed. Alex giggled and stretched, "Yeah they asked so I did." Jodi was grinning and flipped her brown hair, "Oh? And the photos with both Claude and Sebastian?" she asked. Alex stuffed her tablet in her bag and responded, "Well why not he's my boss and Claude is well Claude." Jodi giggled, "they are pretty hot and when they stand by side I get this urge to strip them," she whispered. Sebastian had been walking by with a cup of coffee and almost choked, his eyes widened with shock and he looked in Jodi's direction. Alex smiled crookedly and attempted to suppress her laughter as her boss was across the room coughing, "Sir are you alright?" asked Allen. Jodi turned bright red and looked at him as Sebastian attempted to recompose himself. "He was no where near close enough to hear that," said Jodi as she turned her attention to Alex, "Well you're coming right? It's easier to take them out with three people than only two." Sebastian looked at her and responded, "Yeah I'm alright." Alex looked at Jodi sighed, the triplets were usually a hassle, "Sure I'll head home with you," she said. Jodi nodded as she walked out and called, "Have a happy Halloween Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian nodded and leaned against the wall, there was a smile on his lips as he watched Alex leave with Jodi. He had been concerned that Alex wasn't spending enough time with humans. He pivoted and turned back to his office, work was done for the day and all he could think about was getting Claude in bed. That beautiful spider he had saved on a rainy day, the one who promised to wrap him in the softest silk and cherish him forever. Sebastian chuckled he could remember when Claude confessed, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, even cutter than a kitten. However there was no way Sebastian would ever tell Claude that. He closed his eyes for a moment and closed his eyes, tonight was a night for demons and for lovers. Sebastian smiled as he left his office for the day, a step closer to Claude. A breath quicker to reach his lover, the thought of Claude's hands on his skin made him excited and Sebastian couldn't wait to see the surprise Claude had made for him.

Ronald looked up at the moon and leaned against his bright red lawn mower, he was stuck working on one of the biggest times of the year to party. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair, "Grell Sempai why did you have to disappear?" he whined. Grell had scrambled off after seeing photos of Claude and Sebastian on Facebook and the rumor of Sebastian wearing a slinky cat suite which was all over Facebook. He heaved another heavy sigh and looked down at his book; whoever had started that rumor was going to get an earful from him because it messed up his plans of spending time with William. "Why are you sighing Mr. Knox?" asked a stern voice behind him. Ronald paused and groaned, "Great now I'm imagining things." There was a pause and he felt a warm breath caress his neck, and William whispered, "So I'm an illusion now?" he asked before nipping Ronald's ear. "Interesting," he breathed and Ronald shivered. He trembled and gasped as he felt William wrap his arms around him. "I sent Allen and Eric out to take care of tonight," he said happily. Ronald turned to look at him and smiled, William had clearly realized that Grell had ditched him again. "Let's have Grell chase a shadow for a while," said William happily. Ronald froze, "You were the one who posted those photos and then spread the rumor that Sebastian was going to be in a cat suite?" he asked. William grinned and said, "I didn't think you would protest, besides Allen and Eric finished early and were playing with a fog horn in the office, apparently it was labled "Use me." I wonder who did that?" Ronald shrugged and responded, "I have no idea." William laughed and responded, "We'll have to investigate later." He pressed his lips to Ronald's and Ronald began to melt in William's arms.

Claude smiled as he stood on top of the building across from where Sebastian was working, Sebastian was just as much a fan of games as he was however he had a feeling this would be the best one yet. He watched as Sebastian left the building and turned to find a letter on the glass, Claude's familiar script curled across the front with a single word, Raven. Sebastian grinned and opened the letter, Claude waited anxiously as he watched his lover tear it open. Sebastian looked around and Claude hid behind a sky light, "The place where heaven meets earth. Alright I'll play your game," he said after a moment and walked down the street. Claude jumped across the rooftops and fallowed Sebastian, he admired Sebastian slender figure as he moved and Claude grinned as Sebastian walked into a shipyard and looked at a small boat called Horizon. He sighed as he looked for the next clue, and Claude smiled as he watched Sebastian move. A moment passed when Sebastian spotted the next note, it was on the ship's mast. "You can't make anything easy can you?" he asked sarcastically as he jumped onto the yahtch and walked over to the mast. His fingers plucked the envelope down and he read, "Elementary." Sebastian rubbed his temple, clearly Claude wasn't going to go easy on him. "Baker Street?" he wondered after a moment.

Sebastian turned and dashed across the city, clearly Claude had planned this to take a while. He skidded to a stop and knocked on the door of 21B Baker Street. After a moment the door opened and a woman smiled. "You must be here for the envelope," she whispered happily. Sebastian was slightly confused until he had it in his hands, "Raven, such a mysterious creature," she mused. Sebastian smiled charmingly his blood red eyes dropped as he looked at the note, "The highest point in the city?" he asked. The elderly woman looked at him and she asked, "That's all?" He nodded and said, "Thank you." She smiled and commented, "You know your friend was really excited when he dropped that off." Sebastian smirked and replied, "This is just like him." The elderly woman giggled as she watched Sebastian dash down the street, "A raven indeed," she mused as she closed the door. Claude enjoyed watching his lover sprint however he knew the game would come to an end soon.

Sebastian stopped in front of the Eye and looked up, "It's closed," he said in frustration. He was about to walk away when a child who had just finished her ride walked over to her. "Mister?" she asked. Sebastian turned to look at the little girl she was dressed in a princess outfit. "My lady?" asked Sebastian playfully. Her parents were right behind her and stared as Sebastian did a low sweeping bow with his hand over his heart. "You must be the raven the man was talking about," she said happily. Sebastian looked up at her slightly confused and she continued, "He bowed to me too, only he called me Danna Sama. He told me that you would bow too, odd," she giggled and reached into her trick or treat bag. "Here he told me to give this to you, I asked him if you were my prince but he told me that you belonged to someone else," she said as she held out the letter. Her parents looked at her and chuckled. Sebastian slowly took the letter and said, "Thank you my lady, but I do belong to someone else, for how much longer I'm unsure." The girl's parent's laughed as Sebastian opened the letter. "Roses which bloom at night and blue gold butterflies, a place close to the heart," he read. The little girl looked at him and asked, "What does that mean?" Sebastian smiled and sighed, "I might keep him just a little longer," he whispered. The girl's parents laughed and her mother said, "If my husband did anything that romantic with me, I think I would fall for him all over again." Sebastian looked at her and blushed, it was obvious that she knew who Claude was and he cleared his throat, "Well if time permits I'll keep him for all eternity, and there after," he responded. The little girl smiled and said, "You better hurry he said he's be sad if you didn't show up." Sebastian chuckled and place the letter in his pocket, "He'll wait all eternity if he has to, just to see me again." The little girl was confused and Sebastian continued, "Because he loves me, and I love him too." The girl nodded and Sebastian bowed to her before leaving. "He was just a nice as the man said he would be," said the girl's father.

Sebastian found himself standing in the foyer of Shadow Pont, he didn't even remember opening the front door. He slowly walked through the house and noticed a note on a table in front of the hearth with another note next to a bottle of champagne. Sebastian chuckled as he opened it, it was blank and Sebastian knew precisely what he was supposed to say, "Trick or treat?" he asked. Claude chuckled as he stepped out from the shadows, his glasses were gone and he looked like the first time Sebastian had seen him in his true from. He was shirtless as always but his leather pants were tight, he could see his sculpted upper body and smiled. "Treat," whispered Claude his voice sent sparks down Sebastian's spine. He chuckled and smirked, "It seems that we are disposing of our costumes," said Sebastian. Claude licked his lips and replied hungrily, "Of course." Sebastian slowly pulled the knot of his tie and Claude smiled as he watched each article fall to the floor and the room fill with a slow rain of jet black feathers. They fell like snow and Claude found himself becoming impatient as he watched Sebastian walk over to him, every fiber of his being ached to touch his ink black wings. Claude flicked his tongue as he anticipated the sweet and intoxicating taste of Sebastian's perfect skin. He heard the click of Sebastian's heels and he grinned with delight as his raven stood before him, a picture to behold. He was wrapped in black leather which hugged his skin so tightly that it showed every delicious detail. "Beautiful," whispered Claude as Sebastian stood before him, his slender hips swung as he moved making Claude twitch. He had forgotten how beautiful Sebastian's true from was.

Sebastian affectionately wrapped his arms around Claude, a playful smirk curled his lips as he whispered, "Which do you prefer?" asked Sebastian before harshly biting Claude's ear. His teeth pierced the skin and he could taste the tanginess of the other's blood before sucking to ensure that the mark would remain far past tomorrow. Claude hissed and smiled, "I would prefer a treat," he responded. He harshly pushed Sebastian onto the sofa and grinned wickedly, "However a trick isn't too bad either," he continued. Sebastian pouted for a moment and retorted, "You had me chase you all over London and now you're holding out at the last second! Unfair!" Claude chuckled and slowly unzipped his pants, "If you don't like it dear Raven then I suggest you lick me until I change my mind," he said confidently. Claude only did things like this when he really wanted to be rough and oddly Sebastian was in the mood for it. He knelt on the floor and took the member in his mouth. His tongue glided around it and Claude felt Sebastian knick it with his teeth. Claude moaned as Sebastian took the member further in his hot moist mouth. Claude began trusting his hips as Sebastian took it as far in his throat as he could. A pair of crimson eyes looked up trough black lashes as he watched Claude shiver and moan. Sebastian purred which made Claude wrap his fingers in Sebastian's hair and thrust into his mouth. Sebastian could feel Claude's member becoming even harder as he continued. He was about to climax when he pushed Sebastian on the sofa. Before Sebastian could even register what happened Claude was looming over him, his chest heaved as he panted and he whispered, "I don't think I can be gentle." Sebastian turned to him and said, "I can't wait." Claude paused and looked at Sebastian with confusion before noticing that he member was dripping with precum and his ass was already stretched, "You're in heat," whispered Claude. Sebastian blushed and shouted, "Quit hesitating and take me already!"

Claude smirked as he harshly penetrated his lover which elicited a wonderful scream from the demon. Immediately he began thrusting harshly into the smaller demon. He stared at the beautiful black wings which trembled as his lover clung to the back of the sofa. Claude brushed his face against one of the beautiful black wings and thrusted even harder into Sebastian.

Sebastian felt as though Claude had penetrated him for the first time, it was beyond agonizing. The feeling of the larger demon's member filling him and how powerful each thrust was drove Sebastian insane. Claude was ramming into his tight small opening with as much force as he possibly could, and Sebastian felt as though he was going to break apart. That wonderful friction which Claude created and he felt the larger demon's long nails pierce the skin of his hips as he adjusted his grip to drive himself even deeper. "Ah Claude!" Sebastian cried, "More." Claude grinned with delight as he picked went even faster, each thrust was precise, he continuously assaulted Sebastian's prostate to the point the smaller demon had no idea what position he was in. All that mattered were the hot hands which trailed his skin and the massive member which connected them. Sebastian closed his eyes and cried over and over again. "Claude I can't I'm coming!" he cried as the demon continued his deadly pace. Sebastian could hear Claude chuckle and said, "Then fine come for me."

Sebastian rocked his hips as Claude continued and suddenly was unable to control himself, the heat pooling in his groin was uncontrollable and driving him even more insane. Sebastian's body contracted like a tin can and he screamed in ecstasy as the white fluid flowed from his twitching member.

Claude picked Sebastian up while he was still inside him, "So deep!" Sebastian whimpered. Claude loved the feeling of Sebastian's walls clamping down on him; even though Sebastian had come he was no where near that point. "Oh!" Sebastian cried as Claude thrust into him standing. "My dear Raven I've been itching to do this for so long I won't let you off that easy," said Claude mischievously. He could feel Sebastian's black wings on his chest, Sebastian had pulled them in as Claude thrust into him. Every inch of Sebastian was covered in sweat and trembling, that elegant demon was writhing in Claude's arms and at his will. Claude fell back onto the sofa and whispered, "Turn around." Sebastian did so and he realized what Claude wanted as he hastily locked his lips with Sebastian's. Claude's tongue darted into Sebastian's mouth, it was hot and flexible as Sebastian tasted every cranny of his mouth. Sebastian moaned and his once soft member became hard once again.

Claude smiled against Sebastian's skin as he nipped at his neck, the very smell of Sebastian's skin made him light headed. Sebastian's eyes were hazy and he moaned even louder, "I'm coming," grunted Claude. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders as he felt Claude's thrusts become rushed and slightly sloppy. "Sebastian," Claude grunted as he released inside the smaller demon. Large black wings spread white as Sebastian arched his pack and tiled his head to the ceiling. His lips were parted yet he could no longer make a sound. Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed and Claude caught him before he fell to the floor. "My beautiful rave," he whispered sweetly before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. He watched as Sebastian returned to his human form leaving only feathers and a happy Claude who cradled the demon in his arms.

Ronald was fast asleep leaning on William's shoulder as a taxi took the two shinigami home. Their clothing was untidy and William's perfectly groomed hair was now array. He smiled as he watched the blond sleep, internally he couldn't get enough of the expression Ronald had on his face as he thrusted into him. That look of attraction and pain, one which twisted William's heart. He smiled and whispered, "I got the greatest treat of all." He slipped Ronald's glasses off and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, even though Ronald didn't look it he was a serious worker. Those dark puffy spots were a testimony to that. Ronald had passed out after they had finished on the roof and he decided to take Ronald home, to his apartment, and ravage the blond again when he woke. However now, he would let Ronald rest, he had clearly been through a lot and was in desperate need of a decent night's rest. William sighed and looked out the window as the streets flew by.

Eric and Allen looked at one another there was something unusual about the air horn which had been abandoned on a desk with a label saying, "Use Me." Eric looked at the bottom of the canister and shouted, "This belongs to KNOX! I'm going to kill him!" Allen placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled the note out of his pocket, "I don't think Ronny did this, this is Spear's Sempai's handwriting." Eric plucked it from Allen's fingers and stared, it was his superior's hand writing he would recognize it from anywhere it was always on a number of sheets telling him to do overtime. Suddenly it came to Eric that Ronald and William had been spending a great deal of time with each other in the office and now left at the same time. He paled and covered his mouth before whispering, "You don't think." Allen stared and then turned snow white before passing out. Eric panicked as he caught the younger shinigami before he fell to the pavement.


	46. Chapter 45: The Ominous Mix

**Chapter 45: The Knighting Gale**

Haru was leaning against the wall and listened to her mix, she was giving it her all and he knew that there was no way he could compete with her clean style. It was a sound he had become enchanted with, however he knew there was more to come from the one who taught him what sound really was. It got louder and he felt the building shake as the bass pounded. He spotted a slender blond on the dance floor, his body seemed to be the example of her mix and people backed off and gave him room to work. He moved smoothly and Haru looked up at Alex, her brow was covered with sweat and she was holding the headphones to her head with one hand. "Epicenes in the slightest sound," he whispered. There was a waft of something familiar and he was snapped from his thoughts, Haru's black eyes narrowed and he whispered, "Shinigami." William adjusted his glasses and looked over at the Undertaker. "Four of them, so Claude you sent something to protect her," said Haru. He was mildly amused he didn't think Claude would call shinigami to protect her; she wasn't even contracted to either to them. The mix came to an end and Haru looked up in the booth, Ash was standing there, "Don't worry kids, there's more to come. Haru who was advertised decided it would be more enjoyable to listen to two DJs battle, you just heard the first one," Ash paused and looked to Alex. It was clear he needed a name. She was dressed oddly, Alex smiled and shrugged, "I went by Knighting Gale prior to this," she whispered. Ash stared at her and smiled, it was an apt name for her. "Knighting Gale!" he called and there was a roar, "Now Haru will take the booth," said Ash. There was an even louder roar as Haru walked into the booth and Alex stepped out.

"Let's wake this house up!" he shouted as he opened with a booming bass. Unlike Alex who was breaking into her own personal compositions and referencing Dunstep, Haru brought out popular favorites which everyone knew. Grell looked at William and whispered, "I liked Alex's mix better." William nodded in agreement; he thought that Haru would bring out some interesting sounds, only to bring the same material as every other DJ. Yet the people were still grooving to it, Ronald looked up to Ash's office to see the man in white looking at Haru, his arms were crossed and he clearly looked displeased. Haru's eyes opened and he looked out of the corner of his eye to notice how annoyed Alex looked. Haru grinned and did a massive scratch which causes every dancer to pause as Haru cracked out some of his stuff. Chinese instruments were weaving into electronic elements and everyone paused, Haru smiled as he pushed the tempo and added a few new elements. A smile of satisfaction curled his lips as he watched the people in front of him grove. Ronald looked at Haru with a hint of confusion and whispered, "This is the best Japan has to offer? Najubes was better." William looked at him confused and Ronald pulled out his cell phone as he walked over to the bar, Haru's turn was coming to an end and he knew he had to get Alex to really bring it. William fallowed behind him and said, "We're working so no alcohol." Ronald turned around and glared, "I wasn't I was getting a Club Soda." William paused and crossed his arms, "From what I've seen you drink like a fish." Ronald blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Ah those times I came in smashed, well that was only after one glass," he said sheepishly.

William stared at him in shock, "From what I heard you chug it like its water, one glass?" he asked. Ronald. Ronald sighed and said with a hint of embarrassment, "I'm a light weight when it comes to alcohol. I've never had much of a tolerance, now Grell Sempai, he can drink." William felt annoyed with himself he couldn't believe that he actually believed the rumors Allen had told him. "Sorry," whispered William, Ronald shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry about it." Ronald's phone vibrated and he looked at it, "She got it and says she's bringing out the stuff she was known for," said Ronald. William was confused for a moment and Ronald looked at the bartender, "Club Soda," said Ronald firmly. William watched as Ronald leaned against the bar and smiled, "See no liquor," he said, "However don't tell Allen or Eric, or any of the guys at the office." William chuckled and nodded, "You're secrete is safe with me." He looked at Ronald and realized how little he knew about him, he was known as a heavy drinker and partier, almost wild, and yet in truth he ordered virgin drinks and partied because he enjoyed it. The bartender slid his drink across the counter and Ronald caught it effortlessly, "Ah Haru's turn is coming to an end," said Ronald which pulled William from his thoughts. Grell walked over to the bar with the undertaker not too far behind.

"What are you drinking?" asked Grell curiously and Ronald looked at the glass, "Gin Fizz," he said smoothly, the room was so dimly lit that it was impossible to tell that the contents of the glass weren't foggy. Grell smiled and called, "You who! I would like an American Beauty!" The bartender nodded and the Undertaker added, "A Black Witch." The bartender smiled, it was clear he didn't get to make that drink often either. William adjusted his glasses and said, "I do believe I told the both of you that we're working," his voice was as cold as ever. The Undertaker shrugged and said, "I'm retired, the rules don't apply." William sighed, he was well aware of that and then turned to Grell, "You aren't!" he shouted. Grell pointed at Ronald's glass, "He's drinking," he whined. William sighed he knew Grell was going to do this, "It's Knox, taking him to a bar and him ordering a drink regardless of my orders," said William snidely. Ronald glared and Grell placed his hands on his hips, "One drink, that's all I want besides I won't get hammered after a single cocktail." The bartender served both drinks and smiled, "You're American Beauty," he then dropped a piece of dry ice in the other and said happily, "You're black witch." Ronald watched the drink fizz as the Undertaker took it and ginned. Grell's cocktail was a deep red and it was apparent why the red head had even selected the drink in the first place. "Haru's music is different by Alex's has this unusual undertone," said Grell. Ronald smiled, "You thought her first mix was interesting just wait until you hear her work her magic with the second one." Grell and the Undertaker looked confused until they watched her take the booth again.

There was the distant sound of chatter however it wasn't from the people in the room, it came from the speakers. "There's enough chatter why is she adding more?" asked Grell there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. William was about to comment when he heard the soft chime of a distant melody it was warm and soothing compared to the energetic music Haru had played. There was a tap on snares and suddenly the piece came to life as she threw in a guitar and a few voices. It was a smooth and clean sound which was refreshing; Ronald smiled and whispered, "That's what the Knighting Gale should sound like." William closed his eyes and said, "I actually like this." Alex smiled as she slowly introduced other elements filling the voids with sound of not only instruments but people. The piece transformed as the chatter faded and the guitar changed into something slightly more rhythmic and funky. The snares were turned off on the drum track and she threw in a breathy sound of a clarinet. William's eyes flickered open, "This sound?" he asked curiously. Alex's blue eyes were closed as she navigated everything blindly. Tthe sound of a Double Bass's strings being plucked, a soft deep echo which broadened the spectrum. Her eyes flickered open as she made each one more intricate and a man whispered, "This isn't sold anywhere." William turned around and looked at the man, he had emerald green eyes and silver hair there was a woman wrapped around his arms and he paused, "Arnold Sterling?" asked William. Sterling held a finger to his lips and pointed to the girl in the booth, "This is an original, if I knew she could create this kind of sound I would have gotten her sooner," he whispered.

William stared at him and noticed how Ash had vanished from his post, the piece became solemn and lonesome as she added a muted trumpet and the clarinet vanished. It was heart wrenching yet beautiful. "She really does give all her soul," said Sterling. Ronald froze and looked at him oddly, the way he said it sounded almost like Claude had on the phone. The piece became chaotic as she reintroduced elements which caused the crowd to grove even more. Ronald watched as she shifted gears and added another piece. "I wonder how much her soul would sell for?" William tensed and looked at Sterling, "What?" asked Ronald. Sterling smiled and laughed, he then turned to his date and disappeared into the crowd. "Ash, Ronald we need to find Ash now!" shouted William over the thumping of the bass. Ronald paused and looked at him in confusion, "He can't sell her soul." William shook his head and said, "Sterling can't but Seiki can." William's eyes widened and he stared at him, he had forgotten about the orb he had picked up. William dashed up through the crowd and spotted a number of demons. He had no idea how they had even managed to surpass Ash's bouncer. His heart was pounding in his ears as he managed to get to Ash's office.

In moments he had thrown the door open to find Ash looking at the crowd. "You bastard! You stated that there wouldn't be any demons other than Seiki in the club!" he shouted as he leapt across the room and lifted Ash off the ground by his lapel. Ash stared at the dark haired shinigami in shock, his lavender eyes were filled with pure surprise. "What?" he asked after a moment. William grit his teeth, his eyes looked more dangerous than possibly Claude had been. "Demons are in your club," repeated William. Ash shoved William away and hastily sprinted down the stairs, "How the hell did they get in? My bouncers are trained to detect them," he shouted. William paused Ash really didn't know about the demons, "You don't know?" Ash glared and replied sharply, "If I did do you think I would have let her perform here? I don't need problems from Claude who could sue me for all I'm worth or Sebastian who wouldn't mind encasing me in bronze." William nodded, "That doesn't matter we need to get the demons out, but I didn't see their auras," he continued. Ash froze and looked at him in confusion, "Yet you saw them?" William sighed and continued, "Yes physically we all have lists of demons which cause issues and what they look like, they were also flaunting contracts." Ash grit his teeth it was clear this wasn't even in his mind. "How many?" he asked. William paused, he looked into Ash's eyes and responded plainly, "I don't know, I saw at least 15." Ash cued his bouncers to sweep the floor and looked at Ronald who was clearly attempting to make his way to the booth and the silver haired Undertaker as he managed to get on the side of the booth. Ash and William made their way through to find Grell panicking, "Guys there are five demons in that corner." Ash and William looked around and began to wonder how many people in the room were human. "Why can't we see their auras?" yelled Grell over the speakers. William and Ash replied in unison, "We don't know!"

Alex was midway through the mix when she noticed Ronald, she was confused for a moment. It was impossible for an outsider to enter the booth. She was about to ask him what was going on when she saw it again, sleek silver hair and a slender figure in black with a wide smile. She shuddered and her eyes widened, he was holding a flower in his fingertips and she felt her knees go weak. Sebastian and Claude weren't there to protect her, she was actually in danger again. She looked at Ronald nervously who pointed to the Undertaker, "We'll protect you," Ronald mouthed.

He did intent to protect her however he had no idea how, there were already twenty demons in the room and a majority of them were looking at her. There was no way he could tell her what Sterling had been talking about or the fact that demons which Ash had planned to keep out had gotten in the club despite his security. No matter how he thought it out they were sitting ducks unless Claude and Sebastian managed to swing in. There were too many demons for four shinigami, no matter how skilled to handle.


	47. Chapter 46: Onyx Feathers

_William spots about ten demons in Ash's club and runs to tell him, clearly something is amiss and he has a feeling it isn't good. Ronald is enjoying himself only to hear Sterling make an odd comment about Alex's soul the price it would fetch. _

_What will happen when Haru starts his mix?_

_Why are all the demons in the club?_

_How will they get out of this in one piece?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I had a few fans concerned that this story had ended, don't worry it's not over yet. In fact the best is yet to come. However I will warn you that the next chapter will be later than usual I have a number of papers for college to complete. _

* * *

**Chapter 46: Onyx Feathers**

Ash walked over to his bouncers, they were all preoccupied with a number of people trying to get in. "Bayard!" shouted Ash angrily, the largest of them turned around and asked, "Yes?" Ash glared and shouted, "I told you to keep demons out, why are there twenty demons in here?" Bayard looked extremely confused and scratched his head, it was clear he hadn't even noticed them, William looked at his watch and noticed that Alex's second mix would be over soon and the car which Claude had sent for would be arriving in moments. "Ash there is a car coming to pick her up at one, if we can get her out of here as soon as she is finished and safely in the car we will be able to get he out without a scratch," said William. Bayard looked at him and then to Ash, "It's possible, however what happens if they get out of hand?" William paused and looked at Ash, he was well aware that Ash's power as an angle would be limited after the Phantomhive incident and four shinigami couldn't possibly stand up to twenty demons, let alone the fact that there might be even more than twenty. "There are only four shinigami and one angel how are we going to get her out?" asked William. Ronald was perched in the booth and he noticed Grell near the exit, the Undertaker was standing in front of the stage, it was clear that he hadn't been affected by the liquor he had consumed. "I have no clue, I don't even know what they are doing here," said William sheepishly, for once he was at a loss.

Alex's mix ended and there was silence unlike before where Haru had simply picked up the slack he smiled. "I want to thank this wonderful artist beside me for spicing up the evening," he said smoothly. His voice projected through the room effortlessly and Alex stared at him, he wasn't wearing a microphone. "As collectors we all search for that one simply divine soul to complete our collection, however I will be selling mine," he said darkly. Alex slowly stepped back at the realization of what he had just said, the word soul echoed in her ears. "This is the finest I've ever found," he said as he pointed to her. His grin grew wider and there was a small applause from only a few which grew larger. Haru looked at Alex who began to quake in fear. He turned his attention to her and she shivered, her blue eyes were wide with terror as she turned to run, Haru reached for her and attempted to grab her arm only for Ronald to jump in the way and kick him across the booth. "I'm afraid I can't allow that," said Ronald as he looked at Haru, his eyes narrowed and he adjusted his glasses, "You're destroying a perfectly good party, mate," he replied and grinned. William leapt onto the stage and stood beside Ronald, "Take Alex to the back the car is waiting for her," he whispered. Ronald was confused and he looked them in confusion. "Just go," said William firmly Ronald nodded and grabbed Alex's arm, "Come on," he said quickly. Haru smirked, his black eyes glistened with amusement and he snapped his fingers, "I'm afraid I can't allow the merchandise to leave," he said snidely. Haru waved his hand over the crowd and smiled, the people before him turned to dust and Alex released a terrifying scream. Left standing in the room were fifty demons, far more than William had believed were in the room.

William stared as the demons advanced they were all wearing an amulet around their necks and he looked at Haru. He hadn't seen power like that in eons, he was well aware of Claude's power but this was like nothing he had ever seen. "Sutcliff the scythes!" shouted William in a panic as the demons began to climb into the booth in an attempt to grab Alex. Ash shouted at his bouncers, "Get this mess under control!" Each of them ran onto the floor in an attempt to restrain the demons, "That's not going to work Ash, even if you are an angel," Haru commented as he grinned. Each demon was quick to throw the bouncers off and begin one of the biggest blood baths Alex had ever seen. She screamed and began sprinting toward the door, "Ronny help her!" shouted William as he attempted to fend Haru off. He was shocked by the speed and accuracy of the demon he was currently face with. He felt as though he was trying to fight Sebastian. Haru's large hands wrapped around William's neck, he was trapped and could feel his bruit strength crushing his windpipe. "Shit," he gasped as he attempted to break free from the demon. There was a flash of silver and William heard a scream which was fallowed by the sound of blood splattering against the wall. William fell to the floor and opened his eyes to see the glistening silver blade of the Undertaker's sickle. It was perhaps one of the most famous death scythes ever created, every human knew of its existence and reapers had learned to appreciate the weapon's owner.

"I think you should play with someone who knows you're game," said the Undertaker as he lifted his bangs out of the way, to reveal a pair of silver glasses and yellow green eyes. He laughed and pointed at the demon, "Seiki isn't it time you play with someone who has more than enough experience?" he asked. Haru flinched he hadn't heard his true name in a long time, "Alright then, a legend verses a legend," he said smugly, "This will be fun, however I was hoping to play with a certain Raven." Ronald was approaching the door when he was thrown backward. He stared in confusion and reached for the door knob again, "What's wrong?" Alex panted, Ronald looked at her. She was pale and couldn't catch her breath. He knew she was due for an attack at any moment, "I can't get out," he said in shock. Alex looked at him in confusion as Ronald pushed against the door with all his might only to be thrown backward. "A barrier and a powerful one," he muttered and turned to Grell who had returned with their scythes, he was still using safety scissors and William shouted, "Sutcliff!" In moments the red tipped hedge trimmer soared through the air and William caught it effortlessly. He spun it in the air a number of times and jumped onto the floor. Six demons turned their attention to William and he adjusted his glasses, "I'm not loosing another person," he said darkly. Alex shivered William could be very intimidating when he wanted to, his smile was as dark as Sebastian's which sent shivers down her spine. Ronald got off the floor and swept his blond hair out of his eyes. Several demons were making their way over toward him, without his scythe he was in trouble. It was the one thing which he could use to keep the demons at bay.

"Stay behind me," said Ronald, he noticed how frightened Alex looked, "I won't let anything happen to you," he said sweetly with a smile. Ronald turned his attention to the demons which were approaching; he was desperately wishing Grell would hurry with his scythe. He could hear their panting as they drew nearer, Ronald's eyes widened as he attempted to figure out how to get out. Ash threw a large demon across the room which smashed into the barrier and rebounded. Alex looked in his direction and was shocked, he had managed to do so effortlessly, he didn't seem that strong. "Sutcliff give Knox his scythe!" shouted William. Grell jumped and slid the red lawn mower to Ronald, who grinned as he stood on it. "All right! Let's do this!" he shouted, two demons were an arms length away and Ronald swung the mower with ease, a wave of blood fallowed as he slashed the demons. It splattered across the walls and Ronald smiled, "Death," he shouted. Grell nodded and dodged a series of punched before delivering a high kick to the chin of a demon. Alex looked over to see the serious William on the dance floor; he twirled his hedge trimmer over his head and stabbed a demon. There was a crash and the speakers came to life again, she looked over at the booth, Haru had knocked into the equipment as the Undertaker pinned him against the wall with a death scythe. Haru was reaching desperately to turn it off only for the Undertaker to draw his scythe. Alex stared in shock as Haru kicked the Undertaker back and managed to break away.

William grip his teeth and jumped back before tearing at another demon, a wave of crimson fallowed and Alex looked around, the number of injured demons was increasing but they weren't dying, in fact they weren't even getting weaker. She stared as Ronald attacked another demon, "They just won't die," he complained as a demon jeered, "What's the matter death god, not used to something which puts up a fight?" Ronald looked at him and swung at the demon again, his movement was fast and smooth. Ronald's eyes narrowed, he was certain that he would be able to slice his target, there was a grinding sound and then his eyes widened. The demon's hands were in the air and it was smiling with accomplishment. As Ronald was completing the fallow through of the motion, his was hit in the abdomen with a powerful roundhouse kick, which in turn sent the slender blonde flying backward. Alex tumbled backward and stared as Ronald got off the floor and looked at his scythe. The demon had taken off his heavy denim jacket and used it to jam the blades, "Shit," he whispered. "Ronald, look out!" Alex shouted, Ronald turned his head to find a powerful kick being delivered to his head. He felt the sole of the demon's shoe collide with his skull and force it to the ground. He could see spots and felt the demon kick him again, three other demons jumped in and Ronald screamed in agony as one of them attempted to rip his arm from it's socket.

William's eyes widened and he looked in Ronald's direction, "Knox!" he shouted in a panic before slashing at another demon. Grell began to back into a corner it was impossible for him to get away, he was dealing with about ten demons, all of them had noted that he was the weakest of the four, thanks to his small scythes which were the remnants of the Ripper case. Grell had always loved the color red but the thought of his own red blood staining he clothing concerned him, he managed to beat them back but not without injury. His shoulder was bleeding and he could feel his arm going numb. "I'm a woman you're not supposed to kill a woman!" shouted Grell defensively. The demons laughed and the one closest to him responded, "Woman or not you're a shinigami and protecting the girl," he paused and grinned, "You're in our way so we will remove you." Grell shuddered and felt his back touch the wall. "No where left to run," said the demon cheerfully.

The Undertaker's head snapped up as he heard Grell scream in agony as the demons began tearing at him. He grit his teeth and looked at Haru. "You are to blame," he said angrily as he sprinted toward him. It was as though the Undertaker was back in the field working, no matter how long it had been his skills were still better than the three younger shinigami combined. "Business is business, even you know that," said Haru as he dodged another swing from the Undertaker's scythe. He moved artfully away and leapt over the undertaker's head, "Besides do you really think a retired shinigami such as yourself could possibly kill me?" he asked. His words stung and the Undertaker grinned, this demon clearly had no idea who he was battling. The Undertaker did a back flip and swung his scythe, delivering a massive gash to Haru's chest. Haru hissed in pain before falling backward, blood sprayed and he landed on his back. "Not bad for an old geezer huh?" he asked playfully. Haru glared and went to attack him again, he had no intention of holding back this time.

Alex looked around the room and noticed a beautiful white feather, it reminded her of Sebastian onyx feathers. She looked up curiously and noticed Ash was attempting to make his way over to her, each time he was stuck fighting off a demon. Blood covered the floor around William and she noticed the long cut down the side of his face which bled. His brow was so soaked with sweat that his black hair was sticking to it. Ronald was on the floor attempting to fend off the blows, he wavered where he stood and it was clear he was suffering from a cucusion. Grell was trapped in a corner, she couldn't even see the red head all she could hear was his shouts and complaints. Her eyes flickered to the booth in which the Undertaker was attempting to kill Haru and end the madness, only the pair were both evenly matched.

In a sea of blood and feathers there was something else out of place, a man sitting at the bar, his legs crossed and his silver hair glisteneing in the light. His emerald eyes were locked on the chaos which had ensued. "Sterling?" she muttered in confusion, she looked about, there were too many demons and a number of them had realized that she was unprotected. Her heart pounded as fifteen demons made their way toward her. It echoed in her ears and she could remember the screams in terror from those many nights. Her joints locked and she muttered, "Don't be afraid." Her voice shook as she attempted to fight back her terror. "Don't be afraid," she whispered again, her voice sounded even weaker than before. She began feeling like a child again and she paused, no she wasn't a child. There was something she could do, it would be crazy but if it meant she could save them it was worth a shot. Alex dashed across the room to one of the bars. She scrambled looking for the one thing which would save her. "I can't find a chisel," she whispered and noticed a long silver knife in the sink, it had a blank handle and was clearly one of a set. She picked it up and whispered, "If I can't save myself, I should be able to save them." Alex jumped onto the counter and she held the knife to her chin. The blade was cold and she could tell how sharp it was from how it nipped at her skin. "Enough," she said softly, her voice trembled. Yet none of them yielded, Alex grit her teeth and shouted, "Enough if it's my soul that the problem then I'll fix it so none of you can have it!" Her voice carried and there was silence. She slowly cut into the side of her face with the knife. She felt the blade slip into her skin and she could feel a ribbon of blood travel down her neck.

William's eyes widened and Haru froze; he could smell her soul seeping into the air. "No!" he shouted and the Undertaker threw Haru across the room before shouting, "William stop her she's early!" William pushed through the demons; Ronald had pulled himself off the floor and was on his way to the bar. She smiled as she slowly guided the knife down her neck, a trail of blood fallowed. "Stop!" screamed Ronald, he was covered in blood and yet he had managed to get up and was running to her. Ash stared in shock he was about to do something when he noticed black feathers falling, they fell like snow. His eyes widened with terror, he remembered dealing with Sebastian's true form once before. Alex felt light headed and noticed how sticky the side of her neck had become. She panted, her vision began to tunnel and she stared in shock. "What are you doing? You still have to release the spring collection," said a familiar lush voice. Alex's world spun before she slumped, everything was falling away into darkness as an alarming numbness swept over her.


	48. Chapter 47: Scarlet Moon

_Sebastian has arrived on the scene, he catches Alex before she hits the floor, however something inside him snaps when he sees who is responsible for the trouble. _

_Who exactly is Seiki?_

_Can they save Alex?_

_Why is Sebastian still in pain?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers so I will be nice and post this earlier than planned. However, I don't plan for the series to end for a while so stick around._

* * *

**Chapter 47: Scarlet Moon**

Sebastian's heels clicked against the floor as he caught Alex before she fell from the bar. He looked down at the unconscious girl, his eyes flickered pink and Ash took a step back, a massive black shadow covered the wall and Sebastian seemed even more terrifying than usual. He held Alex in his arms like a bride and stepped off the bar as though there wasn't even a height difference. The sound of his heels falling on the floor seemed to echo through the room and they heard another soft tap. Standing beside Sebastian was Claude, his shadow was no where near as terrifying as Sebastian's however his eyes were no longer a familiar golden yellow, they flashed to his true nature, a bright pink with black slits. The Undertaker stared, it had been a very long times since he saw Sebastian's aura visible, it was a dark green and crackled as he became even angrier. The playful smirk had left his lips, which were now firm and unforgiving. Claude's aura was visible as well, his crackled purple and he could tell the lineage difference with the two standing side by side. The Undertaker got out of the booth and placed his scythe to the side before holding his arms out to take Alex. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, it was clear he was furious with the entire situation including the shinigami. In fact he was unwilling to let her go after seeing the blood bath before his eyes. "She needs medical attention or she'll bleed to death," said the Undertaker. Sebastian was about to object when Claude placed a hand on the furious demon's shoulder, urging him to do so after noticing the amount of her blood on his hands and clothing.

Sebastian nodded and slowly handed Alex to the elder shinigami. He was reluctant however he knew full well that it was for the best. The Undertaker was careful as he placed her on the counter of the bar and William began digging for rags. "We have to stop the bleeding before we can do anything else," said the Undertaker as he applied pressure to the artery in her neck which she had sliced with the knife. William was quick to find a rag and handed it to the gray haired shinigami. He watched as experienced fingers applied pressure to the wound, he looked up and muttered, "I don't think I can save her this time." Ronald froze he had opened a bottle of vodka to disinfect the cut she made to her face. He was bleeding and was fumbling about after the demon had broken his glasses with the kick to the head. "Try," said Ronald stubbornly, "Do anything you can." Ronald placed a particular emphasis on anything and the Undertaker paused. There were many things a death god could do, however that didn't mean he should. Grell was still surrounded and he looked in the corner nervously.

"Enough!" commanded Sebastian and the demons froze, his voice sounded more powerful than usual. The demons stepped back for a moment; it was as though the demon lord himself had given the command. They slowly retreated, leaving Grell alone and stood before Sebastian. The red head shinigami scrambled toward the bar and a look of relief swept across the Undertaker's face. Sebastian looked over at Haru, his eyes narrowed and he said softly, "How many times must I tell you not to touch my things, Seiki." Seiki flinched, he had heard his name spoken once before however it didn't have the power behind it that it did as it left Sebastian's lips. "You have been conducting an illegal auction, no matter how old you are it is still illegal to auction souls," said Sebastian his voice was still soft and yet it felt as though he was yelling. Each word tore at Seiki, making him back up slowly. "You have broken several laws tonight, including taking someone before their timely death," said Sebastian. Seiki's black eyes widened with terror, "She took her own life!" he shouted. Sebastian's jaw locked and he snarled, "No you caused it, if you hadn't set up this small auction," he began and Seiki interrupted. "What auction, this is the preview!" he screamed. Sebastian paused and looked confused, "Preview?" the word it's self was more irritating than auction. "The auction isn't till December, I was told that she was fair game since you hadn't claimed her," he said defensively. Claude looked at Seiki with confusion, "Do you have a contract?" he asked. Seiki froze; he should have known Claude would bring up contracts. "No, I was ordered to," he said defensively. Sebastian became even more irritated, his eyes flickered dangerously and his massive onyx wings appeared. "Besides neither of you is holding a contract with her, and I've been waiting for so long to add her to my collection," said Seiki after a moment. Claude noticed how irritated Sebastian had become and looked at Seiki.

"She's grade A quality I have to admit that, a true delicacy," he said smugly, "The only thing I don't understand is why a prince like you isn't holding the contract." Grell, Ronald and William looked in Seiki's direction; the only one whose hands did not still was the Undertaker as he continued to apply pressure to the wound. "What?" whispered William in shock, this was the first time he had ever heard of Sebastian's true position. Sebastian was silent, he couldn't contract another human he loved, his heart wasn't prepared for that. Knowing that he would have to take her soul in the end was too much; he had done it once and was a mess afterword. Sebastian's fingers clenched into a fist and Seiki continued, "Unless the prince has grown weak." Claude watched as he noted something snap in Sebastian, something deep inside which had been locked away since long ago was released from its cage. Claude's eyes widened with terror and Ash trembled, it was the same thing he had experienced on the bridge, the reason he was encased in bronze. He sprinted to the bar and said, "We have to find a way to break the barrier, this isn't something she needs to witness." Grell was confused for a moment and commented, "She's unconscious and almost dead how can she witness anything?"

Ash looked at the Undertaker who sighed, "Her soul can still pick it up, it's the reason why she has nightmares, even though she was on the brink of death she learned everything which had gone on around her. That's what the screams are," he responded. Grell shivered and William looked down at her, he had forgotten about the nightmares, it had been such a long time since he had heard a word about them.

Sebastian grinned wickedly and pointed a finger at Seiki, the sound of bones breaking filled the room along with a blood curdling scream. "Seiki, it's a blood moon," he whispered with happily, "You should know better than to fight an arch demon during a blood moon." Claude looked at the other demons and who were about to flee and smiled with joy as they hit sharp strands of his web, it was so fine that it was impossible to detect unless you were looking for it, and even then it was invisible. The demons screamed in agony as they were sliced to pieces by the fine silk he had woven around the room. Seiki's body contorted as he felt each bone snap, "Stop," he begged and Sebastian laughed, which caused Claude to turn around. Sebastian's lips were curled in a devious smirk as he lifted his hand and curled his fingers, "I thought you liked to play games Seiki," he whispered. Claude's expression changed to one of concern as he watched his lover's jet black wings spread and horns appear. "You were so fond of them as a child," he continued and took a step forward. Seiki's body fell to the floor as though it were a rag doll which had been thrown there by Sebastian. His limbs were knurled and his cheeks were stained with blood. Sebastian grinned as he took another step toward the demon on the floor, the sound of his heel echoed through the room along with his distinct chuckle. He curled his fingers and squeezed the air causing Seiki's breath to catch. "Stop," he begged and Sebastian slowly squeezed the air again. Seiki felt Sebastian's ghost fingers wrap around the heart in his chest and he screamed in agony, as Sebastian squeezed it. He could feel the walls of his ventricles caving in and the pressure building alarmingly high. There wasn't much which could kill a demon, decapitating them was a way, however in court there was an even more frightening manor, arch demons had elegant ways to execute a felon. He felt Sebastian's grip on his struggling heart tighten and his breath hitched. It was even more painful than feeling each bone in his body being broken and his limbs being twisted out of place. An agony which Sebastian was clearly enjoying more than anything, a sweet pain which made the demon lick his lips.

"I remember what you used to do to the birds and cats in the garden Seiki," he said darkly, his shoes were a breath away from Seiki's face. "My tutor who was supposed to teach me all he could about humans," he said softly and Seiki knelt on the floor, his black eyes were fixed on Sebastian's slender build. The amount of power which he was wielding was frightening; however it wasn't nearly as intimidating as the fact that Seiki was well aware that Sebastian was capable of worse. He could feel Sebastian's fingers clench his heard even tighter and he clutched his chest. "The one who killed what I held dear," he whispered darkly. Seiki's eyes widened, he honestly thought Sebastian had forgotten about that night. "It wasn't me, that wasn't my doing!" he shouted in a panic. He looked over to Claude who ignored him and continued, "I was told to do that as well!" Sebastian laughed and pulled his hand toward him, his fingers still squeezing the air. Seiki felt his heart being pulled forward and he fell to his chest which hurt. Sebastian wasn't even allowing the demon's bones to heal; he intended to make it as painful as possible. "You are every bit responsible," he said angrily, "You told them where we were!" Sebastian pulled harder causing Seiki to scream in agony and the Undertaker said to Ash, "Apply pressure here." Ash looked confused until he heard the sound of a scythe slicing through the air.

A wave of blood fallowed and there was a moment of silence, the tension in the room was so high that it felt as though it was cracking the base under their feet. The Undertaker held his silver sickle above his head and looked at Sebastian. "How dare you interfere!" he shouted angrily and was about to attack the gray haired shinigami when Claude caught him. "Sebastian that's enough," he whispered. "Release me Claude! That was my task!" Sebastian spat, his words stung again and Claude squeezed him tightly. He hoped that Sebastian would calm down soon, only it wasn't fast enough. "Undertaker her pulse is gone!" shouted Ronald and Sebastian froze. It was as though his heart had stopped, and time stood still. William pulled out his book and a panic and looked at the list, she wasn't listed to be collected. Grell did the same and so did Ronald, none of them had her name. Claude slowly released Sebastian and walked over to Alex. She looked as though she were asleep and he slowly touched the side of her face, her skin was cold and she looked so different, so quiet, peaceful. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out as he looked at Ash. "She's not dead," he whispered, "But she isn't alive." The three were confused for a moment and Ash nodded, "This isn't the work of an angel or a demon, her consciousness is trying desperately to stay alive, but her body can't sustain her," he said as he swept a lock of her hair from out of her face. Claude licked his fingers; they glistened in the light as he slowly traced her wounds with them. The shinigami watched in shock as the wounds knitted them selves together. He slowly placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Please wake up." His voice was laced with pain and Grell looked over to see Sebastian standing motionless, he looked as though he were a statue which had been placed in the middle of the floor. He rested his head on Alex's and whispered, "Please, he can't go through this again." Claude paused and muttered, "I can't go through this again."

Claude felt as though he was going to be ripped apart until he heart it, the most relieving sound in the world. A heart beat, it was faint and weak, but present. His eyes flickered open, he managed to hear it again and he began pressing on her chest. "Ash please tell me you have a deliberator," he said quickly, it sounded more like a command than a request, which irritated Ash however he wasn't willing to see the statue in the middle of his floor, there permanently. He jumped off the floor and flew up to his office, he disliked breaking the window of his office, however, this couldn't wait. He reached the wall and pulled the red case from the wall and jumped out the window again, landing with a tap on the dance floor. "Here," said Ash as he thrust the case at Claude. Claude ignored how rude the action was and quickly pulled the paddles from the case and tore away her shirt. He looked up and began to wonder where Steve was, he looked around to hear a muffled shout. "Grell get Steve out of the closet," he said sternly. Grell nodded and ran to look for Steve, as Claude finished attaching the leads. "Charging," he said before he could disperse the charge Sebastian was at his side and said sternly, "Clear." Claude looked at him and watched as he waited to hear it, the sound of a fighting heart. It was a soft and precious sound one which mattered, the most in the world to the couple. Claude was waiting for the device to recharge when Sebastian said, "Don't. Listen."

Claude heard a faint rhythm; it was enough to put him at ease. He slowly picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He noticed how Sebastian was still in pain, and he moaned, "Let's go home," whispered Claude. He looked at the shinigami and Ash who were battered. "Ash, I will pay for the damages," he said firmly. Ash held up his hand and sighed, "As much as I would like that, I'm afraid you can't, you see I'm more interested in how they managed to get in without being detected as much as you are," he said honestly. It was clear Ash was not happy about a night where demons had managed to enter his club, he didn't mind the dj however the others were the tip of the iceberg for him. Claude nodded and looked at the Undertaker who didn't receive a single scratch, "I'll clean this mess up and treat Grell," he said pensively, it was clear he was thinking of a way to dispose of the demonic remains without causing an issue. William looked at Ronald. Once again, the blond haired shinigami had gotten himself nearly killed. This upset William and he slowly wrapped an arm around Ronald's waist to support him. "Come with me," he whispered softly, "I'll take care of those." Ronald hummed in acknowledgement and leaned his head on William's powerful shoulder, it was warm and soothing.

Grell had found Steve and Claude noticed how disoriented the photographer looked. It looked as though he had been drugged and Claude sighed, "It looks like we will be taking Steve with us, I have an IV at home which we can use to flush out his system." Sebastian nodded and took Steve; he slowly fallowed Claude out the door. This was going to be difficult to explain to Steve what had happened. The three walked out of the club and looked up, the moon had been a perfect silver disk prior to this, now it was tainted a bright red, it was almost the same color as Sebastian's eyes. He looked over at his raven; it had been a while since he had seen Sebastian use that kind of power. Claude looked at Alex and then Sebastian. He had selected to take the Quattro which meant that he had room for the four people. He opened the door and slowly placed Alex on the back seat and Steve got in on the other side. Claude watched as Sebastian managed to slowly get into the passenger side and sighed. Claude turned the key in the ignition and watched as Sebastian slipped to sleep. "You over exhorted yourself again," he whispered as he rubbed his thumb over Sebastian's cheek.


	49. Chapter 48: Clock Work Spiders

_After the battle Claude takes Sebastian, Alex and Steve back to Shadow Pont, only to find three very familiar demons awaiting him. Fearing that this will be the second battle of the evening Claude wanders out into the dark only to learn something rather odd, they're looking for employment.__Mean while the Undertaker has taken Grell back to his home and begins treating the redhead's wounds. Strangely the man who was used to working with corpses has a light touch and tender heart. Ronald wakes to find himself once again naked, however rather than allowing only William to treat his wounds he treats William's for a change. _

_Who does Claude run into outside of the mansion?_

_What does the undertaker know about Grell that Grell himself doesn't even realize?_

_What is William planning to do to Ronald in the bathroom?_

_What does Ash know and what is he hiding?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been swamped with work. The only other time this will occur is the second week of December, I have final exams then. Thanks for reading so far. _

* * *

**Chapter 48: Clock Work Spiders**

Claude sighed as he pulled into Shadow Pont; he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't asked Alex to simply live with them. It would be safer for her, compared to her apartment which attracted every demon in the city. He slowly turned the key and looked in the rearview mirror, Steve was flushed and he surmised that he had been given a narcotic which would be difficult to flush from his system. His golden eyes slowly glided over to Alex who was still pale and he realized it would have been better to go to the hospital. There she could get an infusion as well as the necessary medical care, yet part of him was still concerned. Seiki had said it was a preview rather than an auction, which meant the worst was still yet to come. He pushed his glasses up his nose and hummed, he had missed something important, a detail which seemed trivial but was the most important fact as to why this girl was being tortured. Sebastian moaned and Claude looked over at him, his complexion rivaled Alex's in paleness. It was concerning, Sebastian may have been pale to begin with but what ever was causing this was causing damage to his lover. Nothing seemed to make sense, they had managed to kill Seiki and the demons who were part of the preview but Seiki didn't have the power to put that barrier up. It was the same barrier which Sebastian had to break through the night at the glass factory. There was no way that was a coincidence, two separate events but the same barrier had been used. Claude's forehead leaned against the leather steering wheel between his hands. It was as though he was thinking in circles, everything pointed back to the girl unconscious in the back seat.

After a moment he got out of the car and scratched his head, he wished he had the triplets; however they were working in Zurich. He was about to open the car door when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned gracefully and threw a large pot toward the bushes. His golden eyes narrowed and he muttered, "I thought one dance was enough for tonight," it was obvious he was beyond irritated. There was a crack a few meters away and he slipped his glasses off. He wasn't interested in having them broken, there was a third sound of a stone being kicked in the gravel drive way and he dashed toward it. All that he could think of was that a single lowly demon had managed to escape him and track them to their house. Now what demon was daring enough to enter the estate, he wasn't sure, but it was all the more reason to be cautious. His hands wrapped around a slender neck and he heard a yelp, "Claude!" it begged.

The voice was oddly familiar and his eyes widened with shock, his fingers had wrapped around Timber's neck. Timber's purple hair was styled as it always had and his hands wrapped around Claude's large hand. "That hurts," he commented. There was a rustle and he looked over his shoulder to see Canterbury arrive, "That's not very nice, even for you Claude," he commented. Thompson leapt out of a tree and landed softly, "Not nice at all," he said and shook his head. Claude looked at the three; he was hesitant as to whether or not release the struggling Timber. "We aren't here to hurt you," said Thompson, his arms were crossed and Canterbury continued, "Nope we don't want to hurt you." Timber looked at the large demon with pleading eyes and Claude sighed, "Then what do you want?" The three were silent and then answered in unison, "Employment." Claude stared at the three in confusion and slowly loosened his grip on Timber's neck, "What?" he asked in confusion. Thompson sighed and looked at Canterbury, "Since Hannah is missing, and we can't seem to find a new master," he stated, and Thompson continued, "We figured we could work for you, even if you aren't nice." Claude released Timber who landed with a thud, Hannah had abandoned them which only confused Claude more. They were her loyal subjects, abandoning them wasn't right. He looked at the triplets and sighed, "Well you may assist me tonight, we will discuss this tomorrow," he said after a moment. The three looked at one another in confusion, it was clear they had expected Claude to be rude and obnoxious. "It's been a long night," he muttered before turning and walking back to the car. The triplets were slightly confused however they shrugged and figured Claude wasn't feeling well. They stared in shock as Claude opened the car door to reveal Steve and Alex, instantly the triplets realized what he meant. "Isn't she too pale?" asked Timber. Canterbury nodded, "Yes far too pale." Thompson looked at Claude and asked, "Shouldn't you call a doctor?" Claude was silent as he opened the passenger door to reveal an even more disturbing sight, an unconscious Sebastian.

Thompson gawked and Canterbury elbowed him in the ribs, "We'll take care of the man and woman," said Timber. Claude smiled a little and nodded in appreciation before carrying Sebastian inside. Canterbury rubbed his side and asked, "What was that for?" Timber gently lifted the man out of the car seat and said, "You were gawking, you know he's off limits." Thompson hoisted Alex out of the car and Canterbury closed the car doors. "I still can't believe Claude went for the haughty Phantomhive butler," said Canterbury with a hint of disgust. Thompson looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh and you want to sleep with Claude?" Canterbury turned green and shook his head, "No way, I wouldn't even do it in hell!" Timber shook his head and walked in the house after Canterbury had opened the door. They took a step in the house and looked at the furniture and stared, it was neither from the Phantomhives nor the Trancey's, it was completely different. Everything was custom made and they could tell it was expensive. "This way," called Claude, he was standing at the top of the stairs; he had placed Sebastian in his room already. The three nodded and carried the two unconscious people up the stairs, they were careful to remain silent. Claude led them to two guest rooms, each of them was massive and they looked at one another, prior to entering the room. Claude fallowed Thompson into the room and gently pulled back the covers, before he placed her on the bed. Thompson watched in confusion as Claude draped them over the girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll have a transfusion for you soon," he whispered before turning on his heal.

Thompson's jaw dropped and he stared at the demon before him, this man wasn't even remotely close to the icy Claude he knew. Claude was callous, difficult and at best reasonable. It had gotten to the point that the triplets questioned that the reason Claude put the glasses on was because he found that easier than changing his expression. Yet here he was kissing a young woman to sleep and speaking tenderly to her as though she was the only thing which mattered. Claude ignored Thompson's expression and said, "I'm going to check on Steve, I will leave him to you, she needs more attention. I will just have to change his IV every once in a while." Claude walked out of the room and then across the hall to Steve's room. Canterbury and Timber had placed him in bed and were debating as to what to do next. Claude slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, his fingers slid over the man's skin and he gently lifted one of his eyelids. "Narcotics, I should have what's required to flush them in the study," he muttered before getting up and wandering down the hall. The three stuck their heads out of the rooms and whispered, "There's no way that was Claude," said Timber. Thompson nodded in agreement, "He was too nice." Canterbury looked at them and whispered, "He actually cared about someone else." They watched as the demon returned with the IV bags in hand and the necessary tools. Timber and Canterbury watched as Claude hung the bag from one of the bed posts and loosened the lead before attaching the needle. His nimble fingers made quick work of rolling up Steve's sleeve, a well tanned arm lay still and they could see the blue vein. Claude slowly slipped the needle under Steve's skin and right into the vein before taping it in lace. He looked at the bag and check for air bubbles. His golden eyes were still hidden behind his familiar glasses, they seemed so serious, yet there was a hint of emotion in them. After a moment he rose and looked at the triplets, "I will be looking after Alex and Sebastian, our room is next door, so please get me if his condition takes a turn for the worst," he said softly. The three nodded and watched the proud spider demon walk out of the room; they heard the door of the one next door open and the muffled sound of springs squeaking as he sat on the bed. The triplets were shocked and yet somehow more interested in working for Claude, even if it was for the one night.

The Undertaker stretched after walking into his house, Grell immediately looked about, he hadn't expected such a normal looking home from the silver haired reaper. He had expected something grim and rather grotesque; instead it was soothing and peaceful. "This is where you live?" asked Grell in confusion, the red head looked about anxiously for anything which resembled the mortuary he had lived in during the Victorian period. "What were you expecting? Coffins and headstones?" he asked with a chuckle. Grell blushed and nodded, "Well yeah." The Undertaker shrugged and indicated for Grell to take a seat in the den. "Sorry to disappoint," he commented as he walked into the kitchen. Grell heard the distant sound of the kitchen cabinet opening and the clink of a tin. The Undertaker returned with a silver tin in hand and he noticed how his bangs were held in place with two large black clips. Grell could see the long scar which ran across his face, it was clear it had been stitched together and the silver glasses he wore. He took a seat on the coffee table across from the red head and slowly opened the tin. Grell stared at the shinigami; he had forgotten what the Undertaker looked like with his bangs pulled back. "You're staring," said the undertaker as he opened a bottle of what smelt like rubbing alcohol. Shinigami were similar to humans, they could still get infections and they didn't regenerate limbs easily, however they did have rapid healing times. They couldn't heal as fast as a demon but they were certainly faster than a human.

Grell looked away only for the Undertaker's fingers to grab his chin, "Face me, you've got some nasty injuries on your face and unless you want a scar like mine, I suggest you stay still," he warned. Grell closed his eyes and did as instructed. The Undertaker's touch was unexpectedly gentle and Grell felt as though he was being caressed rather than grabbed. He wasn't sure if this was because the Undertaker actually liked him, or just didn't want to cause him any pain. A sigh heaved his shoulders and the Undertaker asked, "What's wrong?" Grell opened his eyes slowly and realized that the Undertaker had removed his glasses to get at the side of his face which had been ripped open by the claws of a number of demons. "Nothing," responded Grell honestly and the Undertaker hummed. "You always see so flirtatious, but no one would really know that in truth you're lonely," he commented. Grell jumped to his feet and shouted, "Who are you to judge me?" The Undertaker simply sat on the coffee table and replied, "Someone who has spent a more than enough time with the dead to tell you that you're dying inside." Grell glared and attempted to hit the shinigami only to fall forward. He squealed and closed his eyes; he had expected to hit the floor, only to find himself in a sweet and warm embrace. "Still a rookie," he commented, "however I don't dislike that." Grell squirmed and shouted angrily, "You're the one, who retired! Besides I'm not dead, I'm a shinigami!" The undertaker simply held him in his arms and replied, "I didn't say you were dead, I said you were dying." Grell was silent and he continued, "Dying to be loved, to be held and told you're beautiful. My question is who will reap your soul?" Grell froze and looked up at the Undertaker. "You've reaped so many and yet you're allowing yourself to die," he whispered as he slowly caressed Grell's hair. His fingers ran through Grell's long red hair. "Now then, let me finish tending your wounds and then I'll make some tea," said the Undertaker. Grell slowly left the Undertaker's arms, and allowed the elder shinigami to guide him back to the chair, Grell was silent for the rest of the evening and watched the older shinigami with curiosity as he treated him. "I wonder if Ronny is okay, he was in worse shape than I am," he commented. The Undertaker slipped Grell's red glasses back on his nose and smiled, "Oh I'm certain he's alright, there's no way your superior would loose someone again," he said before closing the tin. "Again?" asked Grell in confusion and the Undertaker rose. "That's a story for him to tell and not me," he said before walking back into the kitchen, "Red tea is alright isn't it?" he called.

Ronald felt slightly light headed as he stretched out on the bed, he could feel William's soft touch as his fingers slowly swept over his skin. Once again he had been stripped of his clothing; he had become accustomed to being nude every time he was alone with William. At first he disliked it; however he had begun to think it wasn't too bad. At least William wasn't like Claude who ravaged Sebastian, no matter what time of the day it was. William hummed and Ronald sat up to see the gashes on William's face, "Allow me, its easier when someone else does it," he commented. William froze and looked at him slightly confused, before realizing the blonde had a valid point. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes as Ronald slowly removed the heavy black square frames from his face. William's hair had fallen out of place and was the way Ronald loved it. With cotton ball which had been dipped in rubbing alcohol the blond swept over each of William's facial featured to clean away the blood. Ronald was mesmerized as his fingers trailed William's jaw and then swept over one of his cheeks; they were soft and slightly warm. William's eyes were closed and he continued over to William's nose, there was a cut where his glasses had been kicked into his nose. Ronald delicately dabbed the wound and watched William flinch with discomfort. "I'm sorry," he muttered, he was leaning closer to William than before and William breathed, "No it's not your fault, I didn't think they would kick me in the head."

Ronald hissed at the thought as he continued to treat each of the open wounds on his face. Each wound was deep and he was impressed that William had managed to carry him home with injuries of such a magnitude. Ronald's slender fingers lifted strands of black hair to reveal a large red star on his forehead, it was sticky and Ronald's face twisted with discomfort. He grabbed another cotton ball and dabbed it in rubbing alcohol, "I was more worried about you," said William after a moment, Ronald could feel his breath on his skin. He paused, "I'm so scared of loosing you," whispered William and his eyes opened slowly. Even though shinigami were extremely near sided, it was as though William could see Ronald's face. His eyes were filled with affection and honesty which made the younger shinigami blush profusely. Ronald's hands stopped moving for a moment and William continued, "I can't take that kind of pain again." Ronald finished cleaning the wound and slowly wrapped his arms around William, "I'm here, see? I haven't left you," he said softly as he stroked his sempai's hair. "I was scared of loosing you too, please don't scare me," whispered Ronald and he gave William a small squeeze. He slowly released William and placed a hand on the side of his face, "William," whispered Ronald, "I love you."

William hummed and slowly broke free of the smaller shinigami's grasp, he smiled tenderly. He desired to see his lover's expression, however with the wound on the bridge of his nose he wouldn't be able to, without putting contacts in. He felt Ronald's fingers slowly brush a cold liquid on the wound. "What are you using?" asked William in confusion. Ronald finished and moved to the injury on his forehead and responded, "Liquid stitches." William smiled a little and his face twisted in pain, Ronald hadn't gotten to treating William's split lip. He was motionless as he felt something soft and warm caress the wound, it was hot and familiar. The older shinigami opened his mouth to protect only to feel Ronald's soft lips and hot tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened and he stared. Ronald slipped the glasses onto William's nose and he looked at the smiling young reaper. His eyes were filled with mischief and William blushed, he stared as Ronald held his glasses between his fingers. "You're in no condition for that," said William sternly. Ronald pouted and put his glasses back on, "Aw we can cuddle for now, can't we?" he asked. William chuckled and said, "I have a better idea." Ronald looked at him confused for a moment and William grinned, "A nice hot shower." The words made Ronald's breath hitch and he felt his heart pound in his chest. "I thought you're supposed to keep injuries dry," said Ronald nervously. William rose from the bed and picked Ronald up in his arms, "You should but at the same time it's not good to sit in dirt and sweat either," he said. Ronald looked up at him and William smiled happily, "Don't worry I'll wash you thoroughly." Ronald stared at William, he had heard Claude use that line and could remember the moans which emanated from the Master Bathroom for three hours. "You wouldn't do that to an injured person! Would you?" he asked after a moment. William hummed and opened the bathroom door, "Depends on your reaction," he said bluntly.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to feel the warm embrace of a pair of familiar arms. He moaned and slowly sat up, his head had was hurting however it wasn't as bad as it had been. Claude was still in his suite and Sebastian stared at him, it had been a long time since he had seen his lover fall asleep in such a state. Sebastian slowly stretched and suddenly whispered in a panic, "Alex." He jumped out of the bed and went into the room across the hall to find her on a blood transfusion and the deep slices she had made with the knife healed. He slowly walked over to the bed and realized he was simply in a pair of loungers. Laying fast asleep under a warm comforter was a rather pale Alexandra. She looked peaceful and yet he felt slightly upset. Sebastian hesitantly touched her forehead and relaxed after being reassured that she was still warm. "So pale," he whispered, and his brow furrowed. He had almost lost her again; he had to find out what this auction was and why Seiki was even in this mess. "She looked worse earlier," said a sultry voice from the doorway. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see Claude leaning on the doorframe. His glasses were gone and he looked exhausted. "I was going to let you sleep a little longer," Sebastian whispered. Claude slowly walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. Claude's chin rested on Sebastian's shoulder and he whispered, "I was worried about you." Sebastian hummed and slowly placed a hand on one of Alex's still hands. "I didn't mean to scare you," he responded, "However I lost it when I saw he pull that silver knife." Claude kissed the side of Sebastian's neck and closed his eyes, "We both did," he responded. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, she was safe and Claude was still with him.

He purred and smiled, "Excuse us," said a soft voice from across the room. Claude reluctantly released his raven and looked at Canterbury, "Steve-sama is awake," he said. Sebastian looked at Claude in confusion and Claude said, "They were looking for employment, and at the time we needed an extra few pairs of hands." Sebastian's eyebrows lifted and he asked, "They?" Claude nodded and Sebastian noticed the other two of the triplets stand beside Canterbury. He looked over at Claude and was about to ask when he heard Steve's troubled voice, "Where on earth am I?" he asked in distress. Sebastian slowly walked across the hall to see Steve sitting up; he looked much more alert than he had when Grell found him. "Oh Mr. Michaelis, and Mr. Faustus," said Steve in shock. Sebastian and Claude entered the room and Sebastian said, "Welcome to Shadow Pont, you passed out from the amount of liquor you had. Do you remember anything?" The IV which Claude had used was gone and all that remained was a confused Steve. "No, my head hurts, I can't believe I passed out," he said after a moment. He looked at the pair, "Where's Alex? All I remember is listening to her jam," said Steve slowly it was clear his head was still foggy from the effects of the drugs. "She's across the hall asleep; she was exhausted and concerned about you so we brought her here. I couldn't get a hold of your manager to get your address," said Sebastian. Steve nodded slowly, his eyes glided to Claude, "What's he doing here?" Sebastian froze, he didn't have an excuse for that.

Claude interjected, "I live here." Sebastian looked at him, he looked as thought Claude a frightened him. Claude sighed and responded coldly, "He would have figured it out anyway, besides its not like he has anything against gays." Steve nodded and looked at Sebastian's well defined chest, "You may not look it but you've got a well toned body," he said there was a hint of admiration in his voice. Sebastian blushed and Steve sighed, "No matter how I try I can't get myself to look like that, I guess I'm too English," he commented. "Thank you for bringing me here," he said with a smile and was about to get up. "You can stay the rest of the evening, its late," said Claude sternly, he hadn't ordered Steve, yet he felt compelled to obey him. "I understand, thank you," said Steve as he slowly sat on the bed and looked at the pair. "I'll go make some tea," said Claude after a moment, he was about to leave when the triplets entered, Timber was carrying a silver tea tray with the tea set on it, Canterbury had the biscuits and Thompson was carrying the hot water. "Allow us," they said in unison as they prepared Steve's drink. Steve watched inquisitively as the three said nothing and yet they acted as one person rather than three. Claude took this as a chance to leave and Sebastian fallowed.

Ash was standing in the middle of his club, he had managed to clear out the spider webs and dispose of the demonic remains, however the blood remained. He crossed his arms and complained, "Why must demons make such a mess?" He turned to the bouncers and manager he had called in, "I need this place spotless," he said firmly. The group nodded before getting to work, he watched each of them use magic to get the stains out of the floor. The manager slowly walked over, "What on earth could be used to allow demons to be invisible?" Ash looked at him, his purple eyes were cold and he said, "I have no idea." The Manager tapped the clipboard with his pen and said, "It's going to take a lot of money to fix this place after that battle." Ash sighed, money wasn't an issue, what made it difficult was explaining to the inspector why he suddenly decided to renovate his club. He was going to have to do a major over hall to justify it. "Well we've needed to make the booth larger," he said optimistically before walking away. His shoes clicked against the floor and he stopped short of the bar. "Why is there still a pool of blood on the bar?" he asked in irritation. "We haven't gotten there yet," called the Manager before returning his attention to a pair of bouncers. Ash looked at the flower which was lying in the pool, he hesitatingly picked it up. The blood stuck to the edges of its petals staining them a dark red and he slowly twirled the flower in his fingers. His eyes widened after a moment, there was a faint smell of aftershave which clung to the flower. "This is her blood," he whispered, "What on earth could he want with her," he asked before turning to the group. He held the flower in his fingers and slowly walked toward his office, this wasn't something which could wait, there was no way that the flower and the chaos of the evening weren't related. "What are you up to?" he asked as he caressed the petals with his black gloved hand.

* * *

**_Just before you go..._**

**_I have posted the prologue and first chapter of Cirque de Lune on fictionpress. In case you are unaware, it's an original work of mine in which I had selected my username from. If you're interested please feel free to read it, I use the same user name on the other website as well. _**


	50. Chapter 49: A Cruel Fate

_There is one thing you must know, the story of Lucifer's fall is entirely fiction. Please forgive me but you will see soon that it makes sense. _

_Ash has figured out what's causing the migraines, only Sebastian hasn't told Claude everything about his family. Ash arrives only to tell Claude one of the most important stories of Sebastian's lineage. _

_What's causing Sebastian all this pain?_

_What hasn't he told Claude?_

_Why does Ash look as thought he's seen a ghost when he looks at Alex?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 49: A Cruel Fate**

Ash sighed and leaned against his desk the conversations he had with Sterling was fresh in his mind. He ran a hand through his white hair and groaned, he had no interest in getting tangled in something this complicated again. It had ended badly for him after he had attempted to cleanse the world by using Queen Victoria as a puppet. Sebastian had no issue in encasing him in bronze, "So troublesome," he muttered as he slowly looked at the rose in the vase. Then again it had been a while since he had been part of the drama in London. Usually he ran the club and avoided the attention of other immortals; he paused and remembered the look in Sebastian's eyes. Something was off. Sebastian's gaze was filled with anger and pain, but not emotional pain. They were glassed over with physical pain, "Sterling what have you been doing to him?" he asked after a moment. He froze and noticed a note on his desk, it was a parchment envelope with emerald green ink, "How the hell did he get into my office?" asked Ash in shock before pulling a letter opener and tearing into it. Ash sighed, it was clear Sterling had to maintain his signature style. With his elegant script and emerald green ink, "Oh my, you're really causing me a head ache," he groaned. Ash paused and slowly lifted the page to his nose, "Head ache," he muttered, his eyes widened and he dropped the letter on the desk. He turned on the ball of his foot and grabbed his coat. It rustled as he ran down the stairs, "Sir?" asked the manager. Ash ignored him and ran out the door; he had to get to Sebastian and Claude.

Ash sighed and looked around before closing his eyes and snapping his fingers, as much as he hated jumping he knew he had to do it. He opened his eyes to see a massive bed before him and two demons cuddling in the center of it. "Ash, the interruption isn't appreciated," said Claude with a hint of irritation. Ash cleared his throat and cautiously stepped closer to see Sebastian asleep, sweet on his brow and his face twisted in pain again. "He's still hurting?" asked Ash softly, his eyes never left Sebastian. Claude sat up and looked at Ash, "Yeah I can't figure out what's causing it thought," he replied. Exhaustion had worked its way into his voice. Ash held the letter between his fingertips and asked, "How many notes does Sebastian receive from Sterling a week?" Claude looked slightly confused and answered, "I'm not sure, Sterling is one of Artistry's major contracts." Ash sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I think I know what's making Sebastian sick," he said as he held the envelope between his fingers. "The paper which Sterling is using, it's tainted," he said as he held it out for Claude to examine. Claude hesitantly took the note. He recognized it, "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. Ash was slightly surprised; Claude was a very intelligent demon for him to not know this was confusing, then again not many knew about the lineage of the ruling family of hell. "You are aware that Sebastian is a noble correct?" asked Ash, his eyes had narrowed and Claude nodded firmly. "Do you know the story? The story which must never be told?" asked Ash quietly. Golden eyes widened with confusion as they glided back to Sebastian's sleeping face. Ash crossed his arms, "I can't believe he didn't tell you, every angel knows the story," he commented.

Claude sat at attention as Ash looked at the dying fire in the hearth, "May I? This tale is rather long and it's getting nippy in here," he said softly. Claude responded, "No, allow me," he was on his feet in moments and jostled the logs slightly so the fire would burn better. After doing so he gestured for Ash to sit in the chair beside the bed, "I will make some tea," he said as he headed toward the door only for it to open with Canterbury strolling in with a cart. Ash was slightly taken a back Canterbury bowed and proceeded to making the tea, "I knocked," said Canterbury as he skillfully made the tea, it was clear Claude had taught him. Claude watched the small demon complete the task quietly, "Where are the other two?" asked Claude after a moment. Canterbury looked at him and replied honestly, "Timber is tending to Steve and Thompson went to get more wood." Canterbury held the cup out to Ash who took it gratefully and then one to Claude. "Thank you," said Claude earnestly, the words were almost alien coming out of the tall intimidating demons mouth and yet Canterbury smiled and bowed deeply. "Of course master," he said firmly. He stood there for a moment and Claude said politely, "You may leave." Canterbury nodded again and left the room, the door closed with a soft click.

"I didn't know you had servants," said Ash his gaze didn't leave the door. Claude drew a deep breath and smiled a little, "I didn't know either, until recently." Ash looked at the seat by the bed and looked at Claude who nodded. Ash slowly took a seat and looked at Claude who was sitting on the bed again. "Claude, do you know why Sebastian has black wings?" asked Ash after a moment, his eyes were locked on Claude's, it was clear he was serious. Claude was silent and after a moment looked back at Ash, it was clear he was at a loss. "Prior to the creation of the cosmos there were eight angels born, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Camael, Gabriel, Samuel, Aniel, Metron, Yahweh," Ash paused and smiled a little, "and Lucifer." There was silence in the room and Ash continued, "Each angel had its own gift, Raphael of confidence, and Yahweh head of the muses and messenger of god, Michael of compassion, Gabriel of Science, Samuel of Justice, Aniel of love, Metron of hope all of them except Lucifer. No matter how the young angel tried he couldn't master anything the others did not, he couldn't out shine the rest, the only thing which set him apart from the others was his beauty." Ash took a sip of tea and looked at the sleeping Sebastian, "Lucifer was perhaps the most beautiful of all the angels, his hair was white as snow, his eyes an ocean blue and his completion was perfect. He was loved by children and could be seen in the garden constantly tending to pure white roses," Ash's voice was tender and Claude noticed how sad this story made him. "Lucifer was innocent and a fun loving angel, which irritated Michael. Michael desired to prove he was superior over the others and even the youngest of the eight Lucifer."

"So he hatched a plan which in turn destroyed the young angel," said Ash, "He tricked Lucifer into tainting himself. As the angels grew, the earth did too. Michael walked onto earth and found a new born boy, who had been born blue. He was unable to breath and wouldn't survive much longer. The next day Michael told Lucifer of this and showed the baby to him. Lucifer felt horrible for the child and desired to aid the baby in anyway he could. Micheal was the oldest of the eight and considered the wisest, so what ever he said was to be done happened, excluding Yahweh who often rebelled against Micheal. Micheal convinced Lucifer that it would be better if he killed the boy and discontinue the new born's suffering." Claude stared in shock at Ash, he had heard many things about Micheal however nothing this disgusting. Ash placed the teacup and saucer on the cart and continued, "Lucifer picked up the child and hugged it to his chest, tears were streaming from his eyes and he whispered over and over again pleas of forgiveness. He slowly kissed the child's forehead and then stopped it's heart. As Lucifer did so Michael ran out into the street and called for the local people. They flooded into the room to see Lucifer holding the dead child he had killed in mercy."

Claude was trembling with anger and Ash closed his eyes, "Lucifer was put on trial and it was determined that he was to be punished severely. Despite his pleas with the others and the town's people he was sent to hell. The beautiful angel's wings turned onyx black; his snow white hair became as black as his wings. His once fathomless ocean blue eyes turned to pools of blood as he fell from heaven. He was locked away bellow in a place with no light, no love, and no hope. A broken and abandoned angel," said Ash softly. His eyes flickered open and he looked at Sebastian, who's fever had gotten worse. "He's a fallen angel?" asked Claude in confusion. Ash nodded and pointed at the note, "That was soaked in an angel's tears, for a demon it's an aphrodisiac, and angels it's a mild rash, however for a fallen angel it's a death sentence." Claude looked irritated as he rose from the bed, the floor boards creaked as he rose and he looked at Ash, "You've red this correct?" he asked. Ash nodded and looked at him slightly confused. Claude walked over to the fire place and tossed the note into the hearth. He watched the paper curl on it's self and the green ink loose its hue. The edges turned a bright blue and then slowly black as the fire consumed the paper.

Claude turned back to the bed and suddenly realized why Sebastian was named Michaelis, "A compassionate demon, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, it's always there," he said with a smile. Ash nodded and slowly rose from his seat, "I should be going, I left without telling them where I was going," he said. Claude nodded and was about to allow it when they heard a blood curdling scream. Sebastian shot out of bed and was on his feet in moments. Claude had already dashed out of the room and was across the hall. Sitting up in bed panting was Alex, her eyes were wide with terror and the pair of demons realized she had another nightmare. Ash was slightly confused as were the triplets who were standing in the door way. Alex's blue eyes were wide with terror and she began to hyperventilate. Sebastian sat on the bed and Claude stood behind him, "It's alright you're safe now," he whispered. Sebastian reached out to touch her only for her to pull away. This hurt Sebastian and he slowly approached her again, she attempted to pull away only for Sebastian to crush her against his chest. "You're safe, as long as you're with us," he whispered softly. Alex whispered, "So much blood," her voice trembled and Claude's expression twisted into one of sadness as he sat on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around the pair. "They just wouldn't stop," she whimpered, "I can hear them laughing still." Claude looked at Sebastian, the pair were slightly confused until Ash asked, "Who?" Alex trembled and responded, "The men and women in robes, the shinigami who were battered by demons." Claude's eyes narrowed, there weren't any humans there, and there were only shinigami, demons and angels.

Claude simply caressed her hair and Sebastian hummed softly, "You're safe now," his voice was even more soothing than usual. "No I'm not, the rose, I saw that damn white rose!" she cried, her tears made Sebastian's bare chest damp and he looked at Claude in confusion. "Rose?" he asked curiously and Claude shook his head. Ash cleared his throat and said, "I did see a rose on the counter." They turned there attention to him and Ash sighed, "We found it while cleaning, it was odd." Alex looked at him and her eyes widened, "You're not human either, are you?" Ash was taken back and he looked at Claude and Sebastian with a hint of confusion. "We didn't tell her," said Claude, "She seems to be able to sense it." Ash looked at Alex, she looked oddly familiar and his eyes widened before he turned to Sebastian. "That's dangerous, are you certain she is human?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian nodded and said, "She's human she's just been around immortals for a while." Ash looked at her and his gaze softened, he had seen her from a distance in the booth and he slowly reached out to touch her, "You're their little Alexandra," he whispered. It was as though Ash had finally recognized her from so long ago. Claude and Sebastian noticed the look of nostalgia in his eyes and he sighed, his fingers caressed her cheek and she ceased to tremble. "Do I know you?" she asked after a moment. Ash froze, he just realized he said something he shouldn't have. He looked up to find both a pair of blood red eyes and golden eyes looking at him, they were telling him to keep his thoughts to himself. Ash shook his head and smiled, "No Claude has told me a lot about you, that's all," he said quickly as he pulled back. Alex looked at them and then to Ash. She was still nervous and yet they weren't telling her a thing, "What?" she asked. Ash pulled away and said, "I must return, I hope you feel better the both of you." Claude grabbed Ash's wrist and said, "Wait, what will help Sebastian?"

Ash paused and looked at him he sighed and reached in his pocket, after a moment he produced a small flask with golden liquid in it. "This will help, it's nectar from a flow which only grows in one place," he replied. Claude looked confused and Ash sighed, "It's from a flower in hell, don't ask me how I got it, just use it," he said coolly before walking out of the room. He stopped short of the door and looked over his shoulder, stealing one last glance of the couple who was holding the girl in their arms. "Fate is cruel," he whispered after a moment and walked out the door. His eyes were teary and he looked as though he was about to weep. Ash walked out of the door; once it closed behind him he leaned on the wall and allowed his tears to fall. "Fate is so cruel," he repeated, "To think that once again you're the reason she's in pain." He whipped away the tears with his fingers and looked up to see Claude in the hallway. "Sebastian wants to sit with her until she's asleep, he told me to see you out," he said. His eyes widened as he looked at Ash who had slipped down the wall and was squatting on the floor. "That child, you are protecting her, I didn't realize who it was until I got closer," he said in shock. He looked up at Claude, his eyes were irritated with tears and he said softly, "So cruel." Claude was shocked and he asked, "Ash, what aren't you telling us?" Ash looked up and slowly rose from the floor, Claude had only dealt with Ash when he was the queen's butler, to see him in such a state was unheard of. "Look up what had happened at the Campbell estate when she was little, you'll understand then," he whispered before turning to leave. With the snap of his fingers Ash had vanished leaving a single white feather on the floor of the hallway.

Ronald felt the hot water rush down his back and sighed, it felt wonderful and he heard the shower door close behind him. His glasses were off and the world was a blur, which was oddly more exhilarating than usual. William approached him and wrapped his arms around Ronald. "Wait! How can you see me?" he asked in confusion. William chuckled and whispered, "The miracle of contacts." Ronald pouted and responded angrily, "You put in contacts!" William kissed the side of Ronald's neck and responded, "How could I miss the sight of my lover dripping wet?" Ronald's cheeks turned bright red and William purred with delight, Ronald had no idea William could say things like that and he began wondering which one of them had a silver tongue. Ronald felt large warms hands slowly roam over his body, they were slick with soap and he shuddered. "Will," he gasped as he felt the older shinigami lick the nape of his neck.

William watched the younger shinigami trembled with pleasure; his hands slowly touched every inch of Ronald's upper body. He slowly trailed two fingers down Ronald's chin; they gently glided down the smaller shinigami's throat which elicited a sweet gasp from the trembling blonde. His fingers slipped across his collarbone, his fingers slipped as the soap lathered and William smirked. Claude had been right about one thing, torturing your uke was a necessity for hot sex. The steam from the shower created a soothing blanket and the hot water made their bodies even hotter. William's soft lips pressed against the back of Ronald's neck as his fingers slid down his abdominals, his fingers felt each pack of tightly formed muscle. William stepped in front of Ronald and captured his lips, which were parted from his panting. William's lips were as soft as always however his kiss quickly turned from a casual one to a hard and hungry one. Their lips locked together and their tongues fought for dominance. It was a tango as they slipped over one another, and Ronald moaned as William's fingers swept down the small of his back and paused before reaching his entrance. "Will," he moaned after the older shinigami released his lips. A thin strand of saliva connected them and William looked into Ronald's eyes, they were glazed over and his face had flushed.

William smiled as he slowly wrapped his hand around Ronald's arousal, his motions were tender and oddly soft compared to what they usually were. It was as though he was savoring every inch of the trembling blonde. "Will," Ronald cried again only this time he stumbled backward and William's eyes opened in shock. He was quick to catch him and pressed his forehead to his own. "It seems this was a bit too much for you," he said softly and chuckled. He swiftly picked Ronald up and carried him into the bedroom. "What am I to do with you?" he asked teasingly as he dried him off and slipped him into a pair of his pajamas. He slowly tucked Ronald in and got dressed himself, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't ravage the young shinigami however it was better if he didn't. William wandered into the bathroom and took out his contacts, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't have a little fun with Ronald however he didn't want to hurt him. He slipped a pair of square frames half way up his nose, he couldn't push them all the way up, they would open his wound.

"Why did you stop?" asked Ronald softly. William looked over at him and gently pushed his wet hair out of his face. "You passed out, I'm not going to make moves on an unconscious man," said William sweetly as he slipped a pair of glasses on Ronald's nose. Ronald's eyes looked at the sheets of the bed and he pouted, William shook his head and pressed a kiss to the pouting shinigami's head. "Don't worry about it, tonight's been tough on all of us," he said sweetly. Ronald looked up at him and suddenly grabbed William's shoulders. "Was Sterling's body found at the scene?" he asked quickly. William stared at Ronald in confusion, he hadn't seen Sterling, "No," he responded. Ronald looked at him, his eyebrows arched and he shook his head. "I'm certain it was Sterling, he's the only one who wears that cologne, it's a custom blend," he said after a moment. William sat behind Ronald and wrapped his arms around him, "Alex is with Claude and Sebastian she's safe for tonight, let's worry about Sterling tomorrow, when the two of us can function," said William, his voice hummed in Ronald's ear. He could feel William's powerful broad chest against his back, it was warm and soothing. The younger shinigami sighed and looked at William, "I know it's just bugging me, the trapped souls, rotting souls, and Alex. I just wish I understood why all these horrible things happen to her," said Ronald, there was pure sadness in his voice, "She's actually really nice too." William squeezed Ronald and slowly leaned back, taking Ronald with him, who squeaked in shock. "She is," he muttered. Ronald sighed and was about to say something when he heard a soft buzz, he looked behind him to see William had fallen asleep. He snickered and looked at his sleeping lover; he really did look handsome when he was asleep.


	51. Chapter 50: A Quiet Morning

_Sebastian wakes up the morning after the battle, his head is still hurting however he is able to function on a limited compactly. He wanders into the dinning room to find a Claude sitting at the table with Steve and Alex. However Claude is a little more passionate than usual. _

_Alex goes with Steve who is taken by Thompson and Timber, leaving the pair alone for a moment. Later they are joined by Grell, the Undertaker, William and Ronald. _

_Why are they all gather that morning?_

_What did Claude do to give Steve a nose bleed?_

_Where is Hannah and who is with her?_

_What on earth did Claude tell William?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all the characters excluding Steve, Alex and Damian, belong to the manga. Please check out Kuro the Dark Ringmaster's Facebook page for extras. I will be updating the YouTube list! As well as the timeline, so be on the look out! _

* * *

**Chapter 50: A "Quiet" Morning**

Sebastian slowly walked out of the room, the sun was high in the sky and he stretched, his head was still throbbing. "Damn I didn't even drink and I feel like I have a hang over," he whined. The house was oddly filled with movement and the night before slowly rushed into his mind. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I really whish I understood what was going on here," he muttered softly. He continued down the stairs to see Claude sitting at the table, Alex was sitting beside him and Steve was to her right. There was an empty chair beside Claude and he stared at the triplets who were working. "Good morning," he said in confusion. Claude looked up and smiled, he had been reading his tablet. "Good morning," he said brightly as he set it off to the side and wrapped his fingers around his coffee mug. He lifted it to his lips which had a smirk spread across them. "You look happy," said Sebastian as he rubbed his head, he walked behind Claude and took a seat next to him. "What are they doing here?" asked Sebastian as Thompson placed a cup of coffee before him and a few eggs. Claude looked at Canterbury who nodded and then to Timber who poured Alex another cup of coffee. "Hannah had abandoned them and they came here, in search of employment," he responded. Sebastian looked up at the three cautiously and noticed they had cracked out their old uniforms of the Trancy estate.

"Have we given updating the uniforms much thought?" he asked softly and Claude smirked. He had a feeling Sebastian wouldn't turn them away, after all he had been a servant to Sebastian once. Timber, Canterbury and Thompson looked at one another; they were slightly confused and noticed how Sebastian was sitting. His eyes were still glazed over and he seemed unresponsive. Claude brushed the back of his hand against Sebastian's face, sweeping one of his silky black bangs behind his ear in the process. His golden eyes were burning with affection for the smaller demon and he smiled. "We can do anything you like to the uniforms, in fact, they don't even have to wear them except for formal events if you like," said Claude softly. Timber nearly dropped the teapot which Canterbury caught and Thompson's jaw dropped. Not only was Claude being affectionate but he was willing for them to wear casual clothing. Sebastian hummed and closed his eyes, Claude leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Sebastian's, they were soft and bitter like the coffee he had just drank. Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt Claude lick his lower lip, begging for entrance. Sebastian slowly parted his lips and allowed Claude to slip his tongue into his hot cavern.

Alex looked up at the pair and leaned on her hand, she always thought they were hot standing together however seeing them kiss was even more intoxicating. Claude was quick to un-stopper the vile Ash had given him and slowly pulled away from Sebastian, who pouted for a moment. "That's not what I wanted," he commented with slight irritation. Claude stroked the side of Sebastian's cheek, "Ash gave me something which will make the pain disappear," said Claude softly. Sebastian stared at him and then to the vile, he recognized the scent off the bad. It was a type of wisteria which his father cultivated. "Wisteria?" he asked in confusion. Claude nodded and said, "There are two options, the first you drink it out of the vile and the second I feed it to you." Sebastian stared at him intently and swallowed hard, "Which do you prefer?" he asked smoothly, his hand remained on Sebastian's face, he could feel the heat of the demon's blush under his fingers. "Feed it to me," he whispered, which caused a smile of happiness to curl Claude's lips. He slowly pulled off his glasses and took a sip of the fluid from the vile, he leaned in slowly to Sebastian, who parted his lips in anticipation. Once again they were locked in a passionate kiss until the sweet liquid left Claude's mouth and entered Sebastian's. Sebastian leaned back and swallowed, his face soured and he stuck out his tongue, "That stuff is just as disgusting as I remember," he commented. Claude chuckled and took the rest of the vial's contents in his mouth. Sebastian was about to fight him, when Claude caught his chin between his fingers and Sebastian gasped. In seconds Claude had managed to lock his lips with the raven once more, only this time the kiss was even deeper. He deposited the sweet liquid into his lover's mouth and slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connected them and he smiled with triumph. "I knew you would try to fly away," he commented, a grin of satisfaction had spread across his face. Sebastian blushed furiously and spat, "Leave it to a spider to make things more complicated." Claude chuckled and took a sip of his coffee to clear the unpleasant sweetness from his mouth. Claude sighed and looked at his lover smugly, "Well it is a spider's job to tangle the one he loves in an elegant web," he said softly.

Alex stared at Claude and noticed how a trail of blood streamed from Steve's nose. "Oh my, Steve, are you alright?" she asked quickly as she pinched a napkin over his nose. Claude and Sebastian looked at Steve and noticed how the napkin became stained with bright red flowers. "You guys are way too passionate in the morning," he commented as he leaned his head back. Alex's eyes widened, "Don't do that you'll make yourself sick," she said sternly. She pinched the napkin around the bridge of his nose and said, "Stay sitting up right, could one of you grab the first aid kit?" Timber nodded and quickly went into the kitchen, in moments he returned with the silver box. Alex opened it and she stared as Canterbury poured hot water into a bowl and placed it before her. "Thanks," she said with a smile as she slowly tended to Steve's nose bleed. After a moment she had managed to get it to stop. She looked over at Sebastian and snickered, he was scarlet red and Claude was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "You two really are too much," she said in a teasing tone. Grell slowly opened the door and entered, "Ah Sebas-chan! You're all red! It's a beautiful color, however you it makes you look ill!" he shouted. Sebastian glared at Grell and commented, "Why don't you ask him, he's responsible." Claude shrugged and turned his attention to his coffee. Grell noticed the red which had stained the white napkin, "I think I know what happened. How could you two get hot and heavy in the morning without me?" he whined.

Claude nearly choked on his coffee and his golden eyes shot up to look at the shinigami. Steve looked at Alex curiously and she sighed, "Believe me, it's not worth explaining. Claude, can one of the triplets drive Steve home?" she asked. Claude looked at the three and asked, "Would one of you mind?" The three looked at one another and then pointed to themselves, "Yes one of you, we have business to attend to here," said Claude. Thompson shrugged and responded, "Sure, I can drive him." Claude nodded and pointed to the side board, "The car keys are in that dish, take the Audi," he instructed. Thompson nodded and Steve stood up, "I'm going with him, just to make sure Steve is alright," she said before rising. Claude looked at Timber, who nodded and said, "In that case Timber will accompany you, take the Quatro." Timber and Thompson left quickly as Alex and Steve headed toward the front door. Grell sighed and took a seat in Alex's seat, the door creaked once more revealing the Undertaker, and he was in jeans and a black sweater. "No lab coat?" asked Claude, his eyebrows lifted and the shinigami laughed. "I only wear that in the morgue, there's no need for it anywhere else," he responded. Claude nodded and watched as Canterbury brought in another chair, "We will need three more, Ronald and William will be arriving soon," said Claude. Canterbury looked confused, that only covered two chairs. "The third one is for you, this issue entails you as well," he said softly. Canterbury nodded and was quick to grab the three chairs. The undertaker sat beside Grell, he crossed his legs and sighed, "It's been a while since I've been here, however I don't remember you having servants, and for that matter demons," he responded. Claude looked at the Undertaker and responded, "That will be explained as soon as the two other shinigami arrive."

The door opened and Ronald said angrily, "You're unbelievable!" William looked slightly taken aback and responded, "Me? You were the one cuddling so close to me." Ronald pivoted and shouted, "Yes because it's cold in your apartment and I was still wet!" Sebastian blinked and looked at them; he then looked to Claude who didn't look even slightly phased. "I thought you were being assertive!" he responded, his voice was louder than when he hollered at Grell. Ronald clenched his fingers into fists and responded, "I was freezing, just because I was cold doesn't mean you can make advances on me!" William sighed and rubbed his head, "It looks like someone's getting their hand slapped for enjoying breakfast in bed," chimed Claude. Sebastian glared and Claude, his eyes were filled with the intent to kill if Claude said another word. "This has nothing to do with you! It's not like you're telling him how to screw me!" shouted Ronald, he was fuming. Grell's eyes widened and he looked at Claude, "You're giving lessons? Why didn't you tell me!" he cried. Sebastian did a face palm and held his hand up, "Order in the dining room! Its still morning, can't we shout at one another later?" he asked. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and continued, "Besides I'm pretty sure I would know if Claude was advising others on how to love their better halves." Claude smiled nervously and William rubbed the back of his neck, "Well," he muttered. Sebastian glared and crossed his arms, "Claude?" he asked. Claude sighed and responded, "It was only a few tips, you know, stuff you share with a fellow seme." Sebastian turned red with anger and leapt out of his seat. Claude held a hand up and looked at William, "Sebastian, it was innocent things, besides don't we have something else to discuss?"

Sebastian was about to storm out when Claude's words of reason caught him. He turned around and sat back down in the chair, "Alright, we have a larger issue to discuss," said Claude after a moment. Ronald and William took seats on opposite sides of the room. "Last night was only one instance of us not knowing what's going on. Obviously this is escalating," said Claude. The Undertaker's hair swayed as he nodded and commented, "Seiki isn't you're normal run of the mill demon either." Claude nodded and the silver haired shinigami continued, "All of those men there were part of a special clientele, in the past we had managed to pass legislation which prevented demons from collecting souls without consuming them. However this was different, they had managed to slip pass and angelic defense which has never been done," said the Undertaker. There was silence in the room, the tension was so high that it was possible to cut it with a knife. William picked up where the undertaker had left off, "I called Ash this morning, apparently they were cloaked using an amulet. Ash is investigating who made them, since it could harm his business as well." William fell silent and looked at Sebastian who was slowly regaining his typical complexion. Ronald looked at the carpet and his eyebrows knit together, he remembered the signature cologne and looked at them, "Did anyone else see Arnold Sterling there?" he asked cautiously. They all froze and looked at him, "I'll take that as a no." Sebastian's blood red eyes narrowed and he asked, "Sterling was there?" Ronald nodded, and adjusted his black glasses, "Yeah he had two pieces of arm candy with him, he was boasting about how much her soul would fetch, it was unnerving," he responded. Ronald wrung his hands together and he stared at them. "What on earth could Sterling, be doing there, he doesn't even go out clubbing?" asked Sebastian. The day Claude had been called into his office raced back into his mind, at that time Sterling had said something unusual as well.

"Is it even remotely possible that he has something to do with this?" asked Grell. The Undertaker looked at Claude and noted his discomfort. Canterbury was silent, yet his eyes were locked on Claude. "It is, however he can't be in this alone, it's far too risky," said Claude slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment, he could still remember Sterling's snide comment, "Other wise you'll risk harming your lover's firm," he whispered. Sebastian looked at him curiously and Claude shook his head, "It's nothing," he responded quickly and placed a hand on Sebastian's, his fingers slowly rubbed circles into the back of his hand. It was a soothing action which made the older demon relax a little. "There is also the issue of this," said the Undertaker as he placed the crystal orb on the table. Ronald shivered unconsciously and slowly hugged himself, it was apparent that he still hadn't gotten over the incident involving the spiders. "A trapped soul?" asked Sebastian curiously as he slowly reached out to touch it. His fingers gently brushed the top of the orb and he stared in shock as it changed to a violent red. "What the?" asked Grell in shock as Sebastian flew backward, his back smashed into the wall and he groaned. Claude stared in shock and was quick to assist his lover. "Are you alright?" he asked in a panick. Sebastian slowly got off the floor and closed his eyes, "That wasn't nice, it actually hurt," he commented before taking a seat in the chair once more. There was a large imprint of where Sebastian had hit the wall behind him.

Claude reached out to touch it only for it to turn black and he pulled away, "It's obvious that this doesn't belong to you two," said William tritely. Canterbury rose and looked at the sphere, "Isn't that Hannah's seal?" he asked after a moment. Claude's eyes widened and he looked at the seal which had appeared thanks in part to Sebastian's touch. "Hannah?" asked Ronald in confusion, William looked at him and realized Ronald hadn't been around for the past fiasco and had never met the woman. "Hannah Anafelloz, she used to work for Claude as a secretary and prior to that she worked as a maid at the Trancy Estate," he responded coolly. Claude grit his teeth, it was clear he was irritated, "She doesn't have that kind of power," he responded. Sebastian placed a hand on Claude's shoulder and pointed to the second emblem appearing, "I don't think she did it by herself," he said after a moment. Claude's eyes were locked on the second seal; it looked nothing like anything similar to Hannah's let alone Claude's and Sebastian's. "Whose is that?" asked Canterbury. Claude stared at it in confusion and Sebastian responded, "I have no idea, I've never seen one like that."

The seal was a circle like theirs, but consisted of curls and a six pointed star in the middle, it looked like a floor tile design compared to a seal. It was a strange green and he noticed how the curls were actually vines. This was more concerning than anything else, it meant that there was another demon in the game and this irritated Sebastian. "Sempai is it supposed to show two seals?" asked Ronald cautiously. William was at a loss and looked to the silver haired retired shinigami, who leaned back in the chair and replied, "I've only heard of something like this, however what's even more unusual was the fact that as soon as Sebastian touched it the seals appeared. It even has a defense mechanism built in." The six of them stared at the orb as Canterbury poured them more coffee and tea.

Long silver hair flowed over the back of a violet kimono; it flowed down the side of the window seat. A pair of beautifully sculpted legs was visible in the dim evening light, they were a dark tan and as smooth as the silk she had been wrapped in. Long fingers held a cigarette between them; the orange glow was accented by a wisp of smoke which left the tip. The kimono had fallen open flawlessly; it was barely covering a smooth chest with a large bustling. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish existed to tarnish its perfection. A pair of violet eyes was locked on the streets bellow and she slowly exhaled. "Hannah?" asked a groggy voice, she looked over her shoulder at the mass tangled in silver sheets on the bed. She was silent and drew another drag from the cigarette, she had only started smoking in the last century, she usually did so after intimacy, it calmed her nerves. The sheets whispered as they were pushed away and she heard light foot steps as the man drew closer. "You're up rather late," he commented as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and breathed, "It's morning in London." The scent of tobacco and lavender clung to her, she could hear his pulse quicken and feel his breath on her neck. "It's evening here," he commented as he ran his lips up the side of her neck. Hannah chuckled and smiled crookedly, "We're in Japan, of course it's the evening," she whispered.

The man purred and whispered, "I'm bored, let's go back to bed." Hannah looked at him, his emerald green eyes glistened in the dim light and his blond hair stood out, a pair of glasses rested on his nose. He slowly slipped a hand down her chest and into the folds of her kimono. His fingers wrapped around one of her large breasts which made Hannah gasp and trembled in anticipation. "Damian, shouldn't you check the accounts?" she asked between gasps. The demon sighed and slipped his glasses back on his nose. He swept his blond hair back and walked back over to his laptop, "Well I have set up the system for the auction, it's nice to have such a diverse collection," he said as he opened the file on his laptop. The line up was filled with both European and Asian masters, it was a diverse auction, however, the items were expected to fetch billions of pounds. "And the other auction?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Damian smiled, he could feel her breasts on his back, they were soft and warm, "Well we have two big attractions, a summoning tome which we acquired from Shadow Pont and a rare item from you're employer," he said softly. Hannah smiled and nipped his ear, "Is your employer certain that he wants to sell the other? It is an unusual item and extremely powerful," he said cautiously. Hannah laced her fingers in his blond hair and whispered, "Having second thoughts?" Damian froze, in truth he had been having second thoughts since Hannah had approached him about becoming the accountant for the auction, he would be able to view everything on the manifest and handle all the accounts. He closed his eyes for a moment; he could remember how he had managed to track her down after she had left the clue in the back account. It was difficult, however, not impossible. He had been hacking for centuries and had developed expert skills on how to track individuals. Damian could remember the Skype conversation with Claude; however he had fallen victim to her charms. She sucked in his earlobe, he could feel her tongue caress the shell and he shivered, "No," he replied sternly. Claude had been right about one thing, she was irresistible.

"Well I will see what I can find about this kind of trap," said the Undertaker. He wrapped his black tipped fingers around Grell's and gently squeezed. Grell looked over at the shinigami and realized that he was suggesting they take their leave. Grell was about to protest, when he noticed how each of the four were glaring daggers at one another. The pair left quietly, there was no way they were going to risk their necks with the current atmosphere in the room. Even Canterbury had fled at the first chance he had gotten when Alex had returned with Thompson and Timber. "I will take Alex to the studio so she can get some work done," said Canterbury softly before fleeing. Sebastian crossed his legs and looked at Claude, "So what exactly did you tell him?" he asked. His red eyes were an even darker red than usual and Claude remembered what Ash had told him about Sebastian's lineage. He had no interest in experiencing the full power of the prince of Hell. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and responded, "Just the basic preparation for intercourse between men." Sebastian looked slightly confused and looked at William who was blushing.

"I was married, and to be honest this is the first time I've ever desired to do it with a man," he confessed, even his ears were red and Ronald stared at him in shock. "I couldn't think of anyone else to ask, so I asked Claude for tips, so I didn't hurt him," he continued sheepishly, it was clear that he was beyond embarrassed. Sebastian looked at Claude who nodded and continued, "All I did was tell him how to prepare Ronald, sensitive areas and what he would need to make it easier on his lover." Ronald and Sebasitan looked at one another, before looking back to their partner's. "That's all?" asked Sebastian, there was a hint of shock in his voice. Claude looked at him and touched the side of Sebastian's face. "Did you think it would be anything else?" he asked softly, a sweet smile spread across his lips and he looked at his lover tenderly. "I would never tell him anything else about you," he whispered softly and leaned in to kiss Sebastian's forehead, "Never," he repeated. William slowly laced his fingers together with Ronald's and looked at him nervously, "I didn't want to hurt you, I was aware that if I didn't prepare you I would seriously hurt you," he said softly. Ronald smiled sympathetically and looked at William, "You know if you asked, I would have told you," he said softly. William's eyes shot up and he looked at Ronald in shock, "I did research before deciding I wanted to be yours, so I knew how to prepare myself. I didn't want you to feel guilty," he said. William sighed and laughed, they had both been thinking about the same thing. Neither of them wanted to cause the other pain. Sebastian looked at Claude and slowly leaned toward him, his lips were a breath away from Claude's ear, "Let's leave them alone to sort this out," he whispered. Claude looked at Sebastian, he noticed how oddly the raven had managed to forgive him and he nodded. Quietly the pair left the two shinigami alone to talk.

Ronald looked over to see that the two demons had left and he sighed, "They really are impossible to keep up with," he muttered. William chuckled and gently swept a strand of blonde hair from Roanld's face. "I think that's their way of giving us privacy," said William. He slowly stood and held his hand out, "I'm sorry about this morning, I honestly mistook it for you making an advance," he said softly. Ronald blushed, once again William was being blunt, it was that very bluntness which had made the blonde fall for his upright superior to begin with. "No I should have thought about what you would think," he said as he graciously took William's hand. He slowly rose to his feet and looked at his hand, which was being cradled by William's larger hand. It made him feel safe and he smiled, "Unfortunately we have to return to the dispatch and report our findings," William commented. Ronald looked away and was about to pull his hand away when he felt William squeeze it tightly. "I didn't say anything about you letting go," he said softly. Ronald looked up to see William smile happily, "I only said we had to return to dispatch, that doesn't mean we can't work together." Ronald smiled he had been dying to grab William's hand and hold onto it like a small child, praying that William would take him with him no matter where he went. "Okay," said Ronald softly a faint blush swept across his cheeks as the pair left the mansion, hand in hand.

Claude was leaning against the wall and looking out the window of the studio. Sebastian had perched in the window seat and was leaning against the same wall. He was reading a proposal in the study. Alex looked up to see the pair together, clearly Sebastian was feeling better. She smiled softly and slipped her readers off, she honestly loved watching them when they were together. They gravitated toward one another, and seemed pleased by just being in one another's company. "How's the design coming?" asked Sebastian. His eyes peered over the packet he was reading and Claude looked over at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin and she replied, "Its almost finished I'm just formatting the text." Sebastian placed the packet on the seat and walked over to her, Claude continued to gaze out the window. Sebastian looked over her shoulder and smiled, he loved the snowman she was making and noticed how child like it was. "This is different," he commented. Alex looked up at him and responded, "Its winder wonderland, and it's supposed to be warm." Sebastian nodded and gently placed his hand on the back of hers, which had been resting on the mouse. "Might I suggest this?" he asked as he guided her to the menus and opened the color adjustment menu, "It feels too cold," he commented as he slowly adjusted the image. The red became slightly brighter and over all the image became warmer, however the blue didn't loose it's hue. "There," he said as he pulled back. Alex nodded and said, "Thanks, I still have to do that liquor ad." Sebastian placed a hand on his hip and looked at her slightly confused, "Liquor?" he asked. Alex nodded and grabbed her legal pad, "Yeah," she replied, the pages rustled as she turned them. "It's for Dom Perignon, all of their labels, they want a bright advertisement for the holidays," she said as she saved the file. Sebastian smiled; she really was picking up high end contracts thanks to the gala.

Claude walked over and smiled as he watched the pair plan the second advertisement, "I want to avoid the traditional bubble thing," she said as she began sketching on the pad. Sebastian nodded and picked up a pencil, "So is it just a paper ad?" he asked as he pulled a memo pad from the desk. His handwriting was perfect as always, "Yes just a poster, which they may create a television advertisement in the US with," she commented. Sebastian nodded as he wrote it down and asked, "When will I see a daft?" She slowly sat back and tapped her chin with the pen which had been in her fingertips. She closed her eyes and then pointed at the computer screen, "Well I just finished the one of Kilmer, and I'm nearly finished with Harding's Chocolates," she said, "I would like to get this draft to you with in the next two days, it's to be put in print December fifth, so I have some time." Sebastian made notes of her progress and Claude slowly looked at the prints she had done of her work. He slowly picked them up and stared, she had certainly become even better than she had been before. Each design showed both the light and dark, it amused him as he looked over the advertisements. They were clearly her work, however there were subtle changes to the color scheme and layout which told him she was growing as a designer. His golden eyes glistened with pride as he looked at Alex and Sebastian. They really where quite the team, "Claude, what do you think of this?" asked Alex. Claude walked over and took a look at her sketch, it was true he had never seen a design like hers before and he smiled. "I love it," he said softly and ruffled her hair.


	52. Chapter 51: Lamenting Sound

_Alex is saddled with a massive work load, however begins focusing on one contract which is causing her the greatest amount of stress. The Dom Perignon contract, they desired a new look yet maintain tradition which has proven to be a little more difficult than she thought. Claude is in his office and has finished his work for the day and begins to do research on the Campbell estate with the advice of Ash. However he finds something unusual, and ends up with more questions than he does answers. _**  
**

_How will Alex's new design go over?_**  
**

_Why is Sebastian acting so strange after hearing the armonica?_

_What else was the late Earl Richard Campbell into? _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 51: Lamenting Sound **

Days had passed since the incident and yet Alex still felt as though she was in the dark, she understood that Sebastian and Claude were concerned for her well being, however recently the told her very little about what was going on. She sighed and looked out the window; she was supposed to be working on an advertisement for New Years for one of the most prestigious champagne companies in the world, Dom Perignon. She had finished the sketches however she felt like something was missing. She sighed and heard Jodi humming something, Alex looked at her. She was working hard on a naughty Santa costume with the words, "Santa Baby," across the bottom. She snickered, and Jodi continued to hum and instantly Alex realized what the piece was. She laughed and looked at the number of drawings which were drying and the sketches she had done. Earlier that week she had been called and asked to create a fresh looking advertisement for them, under the proviso that the label on the bottles would remain and that it could be used through out the season. This was easier said than done, all of the advertisements prior to this were traditional and focused on the cork being pulled from the bottle, which was beautiful, however not what she wanted. She looked over all of her modern pieces and then at the advertisements they had been running for the past four years and sighed. Her designs were beautiful however; they felt alien compared to the others. They had asked for a fresh look; however they probably didn't want a remodel.

"Ugh, why can't I get this to work," she whined and her head dipped into her hands. She felt her brown hair on the tips of her fingers and groaned. She could hear Jodi humming and Allen joined in, Alex perked up and looked at the two. She didn't expect Allen to have such a beautiful voice. It was sweet and Alex recognized the song immediately, they were singing the melody line of Carol of the Bells, however it was an unusual mix. She looked at Jodi who reached for the red pen and Alex sang, "Hark hear the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say throw cares away. Christmas is here bringing good cheer, to the young and the old, the meek and the bold." Jodi and Allen stopped what they were doing and looked up at her and smiled, both of them continued, "Oh how they pound, raising their sound," she continued and they sang along with her. She heard the sound of a pencil hitting a water glass and noticed how Allen seemed to bounce happily. It was unusual to see him so happy. They were all carried away in song, to the point that none of them noticed how there boss was standing in the door way. "Gone without end," sang a lush voice and they looked over to see a smiling Sebastian. Alex stared his voice sounded as though he was a bird singing and she slowly began to realize how much like a raven the demon was. The four continued to sing their own arrangement of the piece until they were nearing the end; Sebastian had picked up the tenor line, as Allen sang the base line. Jodi had the soprano line and Alex covered the alto. "Merry, merry, merry Christmas," sang Sebastian with a grin as he walked back into his office and closed the door, slowly their voices faded, until it was simply Jodi and Alex carrying a melody line. The phone on Jodi's desk rang and she immediately turned her attention to it, leaving Alex alone to sing, "Hark hear the bells, sweet silver bells." She sighed and looked at them, it was as though nothing had happened and she looked at the sketches.

She tapped her pencil against the desk, Sebastian had joined in their merriment, yet that wasn't what she desired. She desired for him to sit down and tell her what was going on. They were keeping secrets, which was something she couldn't stand. She placed the yellow pencil on the desk and watched it roll to the floor. She didn't even look over to pick it up, her eyes were locked on her computer screen as she attempted to find the sound she had been searching for. "It feels like the Sugarplum Fairy has deserted me," she moaned, "No sugarplums will be dancing in my dreams." She paused and looked at the champagne bottle and remembered an unusual video she had seen on YouTube. She opened her browser and smiled, she still had it tabbed. "A Glass harp huh?" she asked after a moment. She paused and looked at the screen, the instrument glistened in the light and had a black base, yet the sound was perfect for the commercial which she was also asked to make for the champagne giant. "What are you listening to?" asked Allen as he looked over her shoulder. Alex jumped and looked at him, "It's called a glass harp, I was contemplating using it in the Dom Pergnong commercial, however I'm not sure how that will go over," she said. Allen looked at her inquisitively "Could you turn it up so we could all hear it?" Alex noticed how interested he was in her work for once, did so. The sweet sound of glasses humming a familiar tune of "The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" filled the room. Jodi dropped her pencil and looked in her direction, "It's beautiful and sweet but eerie," she said softly. Allen had closed his eyes and was listening to the ring of each glass, he was in complete bliss.

The door of Sebastian's office swung open and he looked around in confusion, "Who is playing the armonica?" he asked. He noticed the three designers gathered around the computer and realized Alex was listening to it and he smiled. The piece ended and Allen pouted, "That's it? It was such a sweet sound," he said. Sebastian looked at her and then over her shoulder, he smirked and commented, "I didn't think you would find something like this online, I was certain this art was lost." Alex looked at him and noticed how his eyes flickered a faint pink and she could see his teeth become pointed which made her shiver. Immediately Alex muted the computed and Sebastian looked at her in confusion, "What?" he asked and looked around. It was as though he was disoriented and then he asked, "Can I see your designs and proposal, the meeting is tomorrow isn't it?" Alex nodded and pulled the printed proposal which was in a cover, he looked it over and looked at the thumbnails, "You've gotten a lot done in such a short period of time," he commented. His eyes returned to normal and she nodded cautiously. Sebastian looked down at her and noticed how she seemed unnerved. "What is it?" he asked sweetly. Alex shook her head and replied, "It's nothing." Sebastian's ruby red eyes floated back over to the pages in his hand, "I love these designs, however I'm not sure how they will be perceived," he said as he held the black folder out to her. He looked at the screen and noticed the image was frozen, "Why were you listening to the armonica?" he asked, his tone was dark and Alex shivered, she had never heard him sound like that. "I was interested in incorporating it into the commercial, I felt like it was sweet enough to make this a little more enchanting," she said honestly. Sebastian smirked and looked at her, "To think that instrument will make it's appearance in public again at the hands of one of my own graphic designers is intriguing," he said happily. Alex looked at him confused, "It's just a glass harp," she said softly, "Besides it was in the proposition I handed you." Sebastian turned and began to walk away, "You do realize that instrument is hard to find don't you?" he asked as he walked back into his office. Jodi and Allen looked at his back in confusion, "What's with him?" asked Jodi. Alex shrugged, she had a sinking feeling the instrument did something to Sebastian however she had no idea what.

Claude took a seat at his desk, he had managed to finish his work load, excluding the extra project from Sterling. However there was something more important he had to tend to. He closed the folder and remembered what Ash had instructed him to do, "Look into the night her parents perished in the blaze," he whispered. His fingers flew across the keys as he typed the parameters of his search into the search bar. In moments he had Google running a search and he sighed. His glasses had slid down his nose again, rather than pushing them up again, he slipped them off and place them on the desk. It honestly amused him every time he put them on, they were his prop to make people believe that not only was his eye color natural but it made him easier to look at and decreased how intimidating her was. Oddly Sebastian's blood red eyes didn't require something like this; it always amused him how Sebastian managed to get away with things of this nature. He pushed a lock of his curly black hair back and looked at the screen. In seconds it had returned with results; however they weren't results which he had wanted to read. His golden eyes narrowed as he opened an article from the Wallstreet Journal, "Embezzlement and Fraud bring down the Campbell Pharisaical Empire," it read. He remembered the article, however he didn't think it was the girl they had been tending to. Richard Campbell's personal secretary had managed to not only embezzle funds but also convince accounting to cook the books, which left Richard in a horrible position.

In an attempt to save face he allowed the investigation to continue, the authorities did learn who was responsible, however it was too late for the company. It collapsed leaving Campbell in a bind; he refused to touch the money of the estate to restart the company. He stated that the funds in that account were for his children so that they were able to go to college. He had managed to gather his most loyal investors and went to a plot of land in Africa, where they found diamond. DeBeers stepped in, demanding that the Campbells sell the land, only for Richard to refuse. Oddly before he could begin exporting the gems, both the Earl and his wife were shot in the head. Their children had been taken and the house had been set on fire before the authorities arrived on the scene, both the son and daughter of the pair were missing. There were websites dedicated to finding the pair, "Why would they be looking for her?" he asked. Claude clicked another link and learned of Earl Richard Campbell's generosity toward children all over the world. He worked to get the worlds children vaccinated and save those who would otherwise die. He invested his personal fortune in hospitals. Claude was even more confused as he learned of Campbell Pharmaceuticals, "What is a man who dominated the pharmaceutical market doing with a diamond mine?" he asked. He loosened his tie and sat back in his large black leather chair. His hand floated up and he rubbed his temples with his fingers. This was supposed to clear things up, not make them more convoluted. A Pharisaical Giant switching to diamond mining made no sense.

He looked over at the computer and looked at the wall which had been dedicated to the children, she was without a doubt the daughter of Richard Campbell. He slowly scrolled through the messages, most were wishing her safety, others wishing her happiness, and some were prayers in case she was dead. He felt a wave of guilt sweep over him, he was denying people closure. He sighed and continued to scroll down until he found a page about an auction to be held in December. The mouse clicked as he opened the article, his golden eyes scanned the article and he stared. He had been invited to this auction, so had Sebastian, he looked over the collection there were masters from every corner of the globe. "Arthur Campbell, Cousin of the Late Earl Richard Campbell," said Claude as he looked at the owner's biography which had been posted on the auction house page. He had made a killing, yet no one knew where the money came from. Claude scowled; there was no way he could have built a collection of such magnitude without a sizable fortune. "You are a person of interest," he said softly. The printer pushed out pages of the articles he had found to show Sebastian and start piecing this puzzle together, however one thing was certain. They had to attend the auction in December.

The next morning Alex stood in the conference room, Marcus d' Argent was expected to arrive momentarily and she drew a deep breath. The projector and slides were set; all that remained was her boss and the representative of the client. The door opened slowly and a rather tall Frenchman entered, he had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. "Welcome," said Alex smoothly, she had to act as professional as possible, no matter what the cost. Sebastian entered the conference room and stood beside her, "I assigned Alexandra to the task of creating your new advertisement, I felt she would be able to produce the best results," he said confidently. Marcus nodded and looked at Alex, she smiled and changed slides, she had never been good with words, however this image would be more than enough to start it off. Marcus's eyes widened as he took in the image of a champagne bottle being tipped and falling, in the process the liquor fell in a wave. He stared and noticed the splash was in the shape of snowflakes. He had never seen an affect like this achieved, "Champagne snowflakes?" he asked softly. Alex nodded and changed the slide to show the golden liquid creating a series of dancers as it fell through the air. It was as though he had entered a world of pure whimsy, and she changed the slide again. A bottle of Rose had been opened and he stared at the poinsettia which had resulted in the liquid being spilled. The final image was one in which the bottles had been knocked over, and in the glasses were samples of each champagne. He stared in shock as he looked at the evolution of people and events which had been tied into each bottle. The ball dropping in New York, Wedding bands, people celebrating a variety of events with three words written across the top in elegant golden ink, "Celebrate the Legacy," it read. It was a collection of images which reflected events and people, which had influenced the view of champagne. She flipped to another image and Marcus looked confused, each of the glasses were only half full.

"Back lighting?" asked Sebastian. Alex nodded and he noticed how the flutes were only half filled. "Why?" he asked. Alex smiled and asked, "Sebastian, haven't you ever played a glass?" He grinned with delight and "Certainly," he said smiling. Alex nodded and said, "Same principle, for the commercial." He paused and looked at her skeptically, "Ringing champagne glasses?" Alex nodded, her short hair swayed and Sebastian noted the sincerity in her eyes. "Specifically the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy," she said. Sebastian's eyes widened with terror and Claude laughed. "How do you plan on pulling this off?" he asked, "No producer would attempt such a thing." Alex smiled and said, "Oh yes they would, believe me, it's going to be done using a glass harp. Even though it isn't made of champagne glasses but we could record the track separately and then in lay it." Marcus held up his hand and said, "This is all wonderful, but isn't it a bit risky."

Alex was quiet and he looked at her skeptically, "I bet you didn't even create half of these images," he said errogantly. She looked at Sebastian who was simply smiling, he was clearly giving her the green light. "I didn't draw them, I drew the base sketch, took photos of the bottles on a black background, changed the orientation," she said, "mathematically estimated the size of the spill based on the forse in which I pushed the bottle off the table and then inlayed the spill." Marcus's eyes widened as she continued going through the process, "I did digital rendering for the splash, metallic effects, worked with a number of different layers and finally did some burning and tinting to make your champagne look more like liquid gold," she said with a hint of finality. Marcus looked at the proposed images in the packet and then back to her. She included a series of thumbnails, both photoshoped and concept drawings.

"You drew all of these?" he asked in shock, he gently picked up one of the images which was on the easel and looked at it. Alex's ocean blue eyes looked up at him over the black rims of her readers. "Yes, is there one you prefer?" she asked before setting the sketch pad down. Marcus looked at all three sketches and said, "Honestly I would love to use all of these, however I can only use one of them, we might be able to combine two of them in the television advertisement." He looked at Alex who still had a pencil tucked between her fingers and she smiled, "You weren't specific in what you were looking for, those," she pointed to the image he was holding, "are not the only ones, I have a series of thumb nails for you to look at if you want something like that," she said. Marcus looked at Sebastian whose red eyes were glistening with happiness. "You wanted a new image which would embody everything you're champagne has stood for, for generations. I will admit it was difficult as well as it being seasonal," she said as she handed him the sketchbook. Marcus stared at the drawings; he liked those even more than the larger version which she had created. "Is there a way I can have copies of the finished advertisement concepts?" asked Marcus sheepishly. Alex nodded firmly and made a note of it.

Marcus leaned in closer and looked at the sketches, "I started working on some of the other aspects of the advertisements for paper, however I was unsure of which route you would like," she said as Marcus flipped through the images. "I have modern and traditional prepared," she said after a moment. Sebastian dropped his memo pad and stared at Alex, he didn't expect her to do that many thumbnails for a client. Marcus looked at the bulk and rubbed his head, "I wish my dad didn't do this to me, he asked me to run this advertising champagne, I've never done one in my life," he confessed. His hand ran through his dark brown hair and he looked at her earnestly. Alex took off her readers and smiled, he was even more enchanted with her. "My goal is to create and image which will reflect tradition, yet incorporate enough room for new traditions to be made," she said brightly. "I'm still not sure," he said after a moment.

"He left this to you, you call the shots. I'm a designer all I'm supposed to do is create an image or series of images which will help your product sell." Marcus looked at her in shock; most would consider this overly confident and rude. She smiled and pulled back, a coy smirk played on her lips, "All you have to do is tell me your vision and I will take your dreams," her voice became whimsical as she picked up the booklet, one of the large prints was on the open page, "and make them visible so the rest of the world can see what you do." She looked at him and Sebastian watched as she continued, with the same confidence he had become accustomed to. It was as though a beautiful wind had swept through the office as she continued talking about designs and concepts. "I like the modern one," said Marcus with a note of finality. Alex looked at him; she was waiting for her parameters so that she could refine the design. "However is there a way you can take each of the three major labels and do a different design similar to the designs with single bottles?" he asked. Alex paused; she hadn't given the thought of the three bottles sharing a page much thought. "It's possible," she said after a moment as she attempted to lay it out in her head. "Yes I can," she said after a moment, it was as though he was watching her redefine the laws of creativity. She pulled a pen and made notes on a memo pad, "You would like all three labels in one image? Anything specific?" she asked.

Marcus smiled and noticed the smile of encouragement she gave him, "Okay I think we should stick with universal symbols of the winter months, that way we can use it through out the season and globally," he said with a hint of more confidence. Alex made note of this and looked at him, she waited for further instructions, "I like thumbnail 22, the bottle with snow flakes, however I don't understand why you chose Noire for that," he said. Alex smiled and looked at him, "Well to be honest I felt it would speak about how the flavor is different from what you expect," she responded. Marcus nodded and looked through the other drawings, "I also love the dancers. It's a nice touch." Alex nodded as she scratched that down and then looked at him, "I really want to keep the bells but I also like the poinsettia," he said after a moment. Sebastian looked at the drawings and said, "Perhaps if we combine the snow flakes, and the dancers in Noire, then use the bells in Blanc, after those use the poinsettia for Rose." Alex looked at Sebastian and nodded, she then turned to Marcus, "What do you think?" Marcus smiled and nodded, "I think that's perfect," he responded. Alex smiled and quickly made notes of the adjustments, "What's a glass harp?" asked Marcus as he flickered through the pages.

Sebastian looked over at Marcus, a smirk had curled his lips again, "It's an instrument with one of the sweetest sounds I know," said Sebastian. There was a ring of pleasure in his voice and he looked at Alex, "It's from an age of classical and had been composed for Bach, Mozart, even Tchaikovsky composed for it," he continued. The air in the room became unusually dark and she opened the curtains. "It thought it was the perfect sound for the commercial," she said happily. Sebastian snapped out of his trance as Alex pulled up the piece she had planned on playing. "This is beautiful," he commented softly. Alex nodded and cut the piece short before Sebastian became unusual again. Marcus nodded and slowly rose, "This has been a wonderful experience, if this is how Artistry is professionally then I would love to work with you again," he said. Alex smiled sweetly, her ocean blue eyes glistened and she held a hand out to him, "Please the pleasure is mine, to work on an ad for such an old and prestigious brand is wonderful," she said softly. Marcus blushed and slowly took her hand, he shook it gently and commented, "I'm going to present these ideas to my father, he still has to sign off on them. However, you have given my plenty to present. Is it possible for you to get the sketch of the design I asked for in a week's time?" Alex paused and slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her calendar and looked up at him, "I will," she said as she added the entry. Sebastian seemed pleased; his eyes were locked on the designs as Alex walked over to the door. Marcus gestured for her to go first and noticed how Sebastian fallowed behind him. Alex walked him down to the foyer and smiled before turning to Sebastian. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sebastian turned to her, he looked slightly confused, "Why?" Alex's eyes narrowed and she said, "Something happened, you started to change." Sebastian looked at her, it was as thought nothing she said phased him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Alex was about to say something when Sebastian's phone rang and he immediately took the call. Alex simply watched him walk away, there was something frightening going on with Sebastian.


	53. Chapter 52: The Ringing of Glass

_Alex is off to track down the owner and a musician who can play a glass harp, only to find that her employer actually both owns and plays one. Which raises the question why didn't he tell her and what's really going on?_

_William and Ronald are struggling with their relationship, both have been swamped however Ronald wants to be more than just a hobby. He's tired of waiting outside of William's apparent, so he goes to a party. Only guess who shows up when Ronald is about to snag a cute girl for the night._

_Why does Sebastian's true for flare up when he hears a glass harp?_

_Why doesn't he tell her he can play one?_

_What's going on in Switzerland this December which she can't miss?_

_What will happen to William who collapsed at the bar?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 52: The Ringing of Glass**

Alex walked into an instrumental repair shop and called, "Yo Neil! Where are you lurking?" There was the muffled sound of a violin being played by a student it was a very slow and weak variation of the Duet of the Flowers. She smiled and guessed that the student was around seven or eight years old. "Yeah," he called, his voice was rather raspy and she watched a mass of untidy hair peak around the corner. His blue eyes were filled with excitement and seemed to be hidden behind the tinted glasses he wore. "Oh what a surprise! I haven't seen you here in a while!" he said joyously before looking back in the studio room. "I'm working with a student we end in about five minutes, do you mind hanging around until then?" he asked sweetly. Alex nodded and Neil gave a wide smile, "Sure," she said. Neil wheeled around and Alex heard the door latch before the sound of a fluid bow. The sound was as warm as she had remembered a smile of bliss spread across her lips and she closed her eyes. She was itching to play the complimenting line of the piece, in truth Alex she could play the violin as well as a turn table. However when ever someone inquired as to her experience, she had no idea how to respond. She only knew how to play, it was like asking her who had taught her to breath.

The Flower Duet was the one piece which always seemed to calm her nerves. Her fingers moved mysteriously through the air as she remembered the sweet sound of the bow sweeping across each string. Her fingers gently pressing her lover's neck, that sweet sound of the violin singing softly. Such a sweet sound it made her heart ache. The door to the rehearsal room opened and Neil whispered, "Do you think you can help me?" he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Alex looked at him and noticed the girl poking her head around the corner, she looked a little nervous and Alex chuckled. She sighed and looked at them, "If I must," she said softly before slowly walking over to the rack of violins, in moments she had selected the one she desired, which was also in her size, and pulled proper size bow. She looked at Neil and asked, "Top or bottom?" Neil chuckled, it was apparent he was simply happy to see her. "I'll take the top, and we can switch on the ending," he responded. Alex nodded and the girl walked out of the room, she was the same age Alex had estimated and she smiled. Neil drew his bow and Alex nodded, it was as though they had both consented to a beautiful dance. The girl stared in shock as she listened to the two violins, as they complimented each other. Neil's fingers didn't miss a note and Alex's were just as nimble. The sound of her violin seemed to resonate in the girl's soul and she stared. Alex's blue eyes closed as she jumped to the top line. Neil slipped underneath elegantly as they slowly came to an end; it was as thought the pair were actually one musician. The sound of the violins faded into the silence which had filled the room and Alex slowly exhaled. "That's the sound which you should aim for," said Neil affectionately. The girl nodded, it was obvious she was aware of the sound and Alex smiled. "Well then off you go," he said brightly as he pat her on the head. He turned to her and sighed, "Kids," he commented with a smile.

Neil placed his violin in the case and held his hand out for the one she had taken off the wall. Alex gladly handed it to him, his fingers were heavily calloused and she could tell he had taken on a lot of work. Seasonal repairs and tunings prior to concerts were the most demanding part of his occupation. "So what brings you here?" asked Neil after a moment. He leaned on the glass case and Alex looked at his tanned forearms, she noticed the silver wedding band around his finger. "I'm looking for a pair of musicians who are able to play a Glass Harp," she said firmly. Neil's eyes widened with shock and he looked slightly frightened. "A what?" he asked after a moment there was a hint of disbelief in his voice. Neil knew almost every musician in the industry who played rare and unconventional instruments. He had worked with a number of them in tuning and finding pieces for them, however this time it appeared that Neil was frightened. He pushed his glasses up his nosed and asked, "Why?" The single word hung in the silence for a moment and finally Alex responded, "It's for a commercial, I was asked to create." Neil looked at the glass case, it was clear he was uncomfortable. "There are only a few in Europe and as far as I know all of the musicians who can play them are booked for the year," he said. Alex sighed with defeat and looked at him, "However I can run a search to see if there are harps available, usually privately owned ones are played by the owner," said Neil. It was noticeable that he understood her situation. Alex smiled, "That would be wonderful," she said happily.

Neil walked over to the computer and opened the client lists, "There is only one in England which you may be able to get your hands on," he said after a moment. Alex heard the mouse click as he opened the order number, "It's owned by a Sebastian Michaelis," he said after a moment. Alex's heart stopped and her ocean blue eyes widened. Neil was still looking at the computer screen and he said, "I can print his office information if you like." Alex took a step back, she had turned pale white and replied, "That won't be necessary, I already have it." Neil looked over his computer and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "Al?" he asked and slowly reached out to touch her. Alex shuddered and took another step back. Her mind was in chaos, Sebastian told her it would be difficult to find a musician and a glass harp, and yet he failed to mention he was a musician. Nothing made sense; he usually assisted her on every assignment when she ran into a snag. "Al?" Neil asked again, Alex's eyes flickered and she noticed he was a breath away. She smiled and responded, "It's nothing, excuse me," her voice sounded calm however her eyes showed the turbulence inside her. They were like a stormy sea, just as unpredictable and dangerous. Neil sighed and leaned on the counter again, his eyebrows lifted and he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Alex smiled and shook her head, "No you were plenty," she said after a moment. There was silence again as Alex left the store, "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Alex closed her eyes, Sebastian had always been enthusiastically assisting her, and yet now he wasn't. The very sound of a glass harp set Sebastian on edge, now why he owned one baffled her. "Claude," she whispered after realizing that he was the only one who had known Sebastian long enough. She looked at her phone and groaned, Claude hated being disturbed at work, however they were going to be shooting the commercial soon, and she couldn't afford to loose anymore time. Her fingers slowly swept across the screen as she selected Claude's name. She was honestly dreading talking to Claude since he was usually unhappy about her calling during his office hourse. "Harrington and Winston Firm, Claude Faustus speaking," he said generically. Alex was taken aback it was apparent Claude hadn't looked at the caller ID. "Claude I have a question," said Alex after a moment. She could hear the sound of his pen falling from his fingertips. "Are you alright?" he asked, there was a noticeable tone of concern. Alex paused; she had forgotten that the last time she had called him she was in trouble. "I'm fine, I was at the instrumental repair shop looking for a musician and instrument, only to learn something unusual," she said. Claude sighed with relief and she could tell he had returned to work, "Oh?" he asked, he no longer seemed interested. "Sebastian owns a glass harp, doesn't he?" she asked. Claude was silent and Alex waited for his answer, "Why do you need a Glass Harp?" he asked, his voice was unyielding and she could tell she had just asked something she shouldn't have. "It's for a commercial," she replied honestly. Claude sighed and she heard a book close. "I'm finishing off here at the office, I will meet you at Shadow Pont in thirty minutes, in my study," he said quickly before hanging up. Alex stared at her phone in disbelief; she had never heard Claude order anyone before. He was demanding occasionally however he had never out right ordered her to do something, it was clear that this was even more serious than she had believed. Alex looked at the time and was quick to call a cab, "Shadow Pont," she said and handed the cabby the address of the estate.

The Cabby pulled up the driveway and Alex stared in shock to see the Austin Martin sitting in the driveway and watched the door open. Claude reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his wallet. His strides were long and quick as he made his way to the driver's side. The Cabby's eyes widened with fear as he watched Claude approach. Claude rapped on his window and handed the man a wad of money. The Cabby was hesitant, "This should cover the fare," said Claude firmly. The Cabby was silent and Alex stared as Claude opened the door for Alex, she was silent as she got out and walked toward the door. Claude was quiet and she felt even more irritated, her heart was pounding and she began to feel nervous. Claude pushed open the door of his office and nodded, "After you," he said softly. Alex slowly entered, his study was clean, yet she noticed the massive vases of roses and smiled. They had been vacant for a while and now shoed both color and life. He took a seat on the sofa and indicated for her to sit across from him. Alex watched as he pulled his tie loose, it rustled as he placed it on the table and he unbuttoned the top two buttons. Alex watched the larger demon relax, as he slipped off his rectangular glasses and place them on the coffee table. His golden eyes looked at her and she noticed how even for a demon he appeared exhausted.

"There are a number of instruments over the centuries which had been deemed as inappropriate to play," said Claude and Alex watched as he leaned his elbows on his thighs. "Do you know which one was nicknamed the instrument of the devil?" he asked. Alex felt as though she had been caught in his web, it was clear that he was seriously concerned. She shook her head and Claude responded, "The Armonica." Alex's eyes lit up, and she immediately remembered what Sebastian had said after stepping out of his office. "In the 18th century it was deemed the instrument of the devil, since a number of musicians went insane as well as listeners," he stated, a grin swept across his lips, "Hannah played Armonica, it would drive humans insane since the brain can only interoperate a few sounds, for a demon it was sweet and affectionate. A lovely sound which we had taken a liking to," said Claude. Alex looked at him and watched as he rose, his strides were quick and Alex noticed how he motioned for her to fallow. "Then why would a recording make Sebastian's demonic side flare?" she asked. Claude looked over his shoulder and responded, "Simple it was played by a human, guaranteed the key was off." Alex looked slightly confused as Claude led her into a part of the mansion which had been closed off to nearly everyone. He pushed open a pair of massive wooden doors, behind them was a music studio, she had never been in this annex of the house. Alex looked at him as he flicked on the lights and walked over to the center of the room, there stood two tables covered in white sheets.

Claude's fingers wrapped around the corner and he swiftly pulled the sheet off of one, and then the other. To reveal two large and long black boxes, each resting on a table like structure. He slowly walked around the back of them and lifted the lid of the first and then the lid of the second. She listened to the latches click open, "The one on the left is an Armonica, which is mine," he said. Alex stared as he gently lifted the Glass Harp from the case and placed it on the table. Her eyes widened, she had never seen something so beautiful, each of the wine goblets sparkled in the light, they looked like diamonds as the sun light hit them. Her breath caught as Claude snapped his fingers, the triplets arrived side by side by side, Timber held a pitcher of water and Canterbury held the glass. She watched as Timber poured the liquid into the glass and then placed it in a golden stand, which Thompson had pulled from the other side of the room. Claude dipped his fingers in the water and gently rubbed his fingers around the rim of one of the goblets. The sound was clear and enchantingly sweet, "That's not right," said a lush and teasing voice. Claude looked up and Alex wheeled around to see Sebastian standing there grinning. "Claude, perhaps you should stick to the Armnoica and leave the wine goblets to me," he commented, there was an air of playfulness as she watched the slender demon dip his fingers in the water goblet in the rack. His black nails glistened after becoming damp, he smirked and looked to Claude who seemed slightly irritated. He crossed his arms and said, "Well then go on," he said. Sebastian's fingers gently caressed the rim they began ringing beautifully and Alex's eyes widened. His fingers ran the rim effortlessly and the sound they produced was much sweeter than any musician could possibly produce. Alex felt a tingle of warmth sweep over her, it was welcome and the sound was so sweet that it was difficult to believe it had been produced by a demon. Alex closed her eyes as he played the main melody and she began to swap unconsciously. The piece faded to an end and Alex's eyes opened. Sebastian was smiling however his eyes didn't flicker pink, he was calm and relaxed. "Hear the difference?" Claude asked after a moment. Alex nodded, she didn't realize that Sebastian was able to play something so sweet. "Claude failed to mention that it had been called an angel's voice prior to a number of musicians going insane thanks to it's uncanny sound," he said softly.

After a moment Alex began to feel guilty she had asked for the impractical from him and she sighed, "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Claude was in shock and looked at her Sebastian sighed, "It's not your fault." Alex looked at him, her eyes were filled with wonder and she watched as he dried his fingers on a towel which was in the hands of Canterbury. "I'm willing to play the music for the advertisement, it will decrease the chance of someone becoming irritated," he said smoothly. She looked at him in confusion, "Demons have a wider range of hearing and are able to control the sounds which the Harp produces more accurately," he explained. Alex nodded and Sebastian grinned happily. However there was something which began to eat away at her, a question which she honestly desired an answer to. She shook her head and pushed the question to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time to ask, not after clearing up one issue. It would only create tension in the room again, "What's wrong?' asked Claude. Alex jumped and looked at him. She smiled weakly and replied softly, "Nothing," her voice was anything but convincing. Claude looked at her skeptically and then to Sebastian, "You know there's something which has been bugging me," said Claude after a moment. Alex looked at him and Claude sighed, "When do you finish all of your work?" he asked. Alex's eyes looked up at the pair who were smiling, Claude had wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist. They looked like the perfect couple, "Why?" she asked curiously. Claude smiled and looked down at Sebastian, it was as though he was asking permission to speak.

"We would like to take you with us to Switzerland, for the holidays, well all of December," said Claude. Alex stared at him, "We plan on leaving after December third, which is when the design for Dom Perignon is due, however they are having an unveiling party in Switzerland which they would like you attend," said Sebastian. Alex's lips parted as she attempted to find the right words, "From what I heard, the current president was enchanted with the concept and wants to meet the one responsible. He would also love to meet the woman who has transformed Intrigue's image," said Sebastian. Alex's hands dropped to her sides, and she stood there silently, her heart was pounding and it looked as though she was a deer in front of headlights. Claude chuckled and said, "You don't have to if you aren't interested, however the skiing, snowboarding, and skating in the Alps is to die for." Claude gave Sebastian a squeeze and Alex felt like the third wheel again. If she went she would infringe on their time together, which was already slim. "Don't worry about us, we can find time for ourselves," said Claude. It was as though he knew what she was thinking before she even uttered a word. She looked at the pair and noticed how both crimson and gold eyes were filled with anticipation. "Alright," she said with a hint of defeat, a smile curled Sebastian's lips and Claude nodded with happiness. She was shocked that they even invited her, however something was still nagging her, they were clearly hiding something from her.

Ronald scratched his signature at the bottom of his paperwork and leaned back in his office chair, the aspect of a trapped soul was still nagging at him. He heard a pling and he slowly picked up his cell phone, he had been invited to another party. He had rejected a number of invitations recently, however William always seemed to be busy and he was tired of waiting outside of his apartment. In truth they had made a great deal of progress, however William wasn't as available as he used to be and Ronald was tired of falling asleep outside of his apparent. He grit his teeth and was quick to reply, "Yeah," he typed and hastily hit send. In moments every shinigami's cell was going off and he looked about curiously, "Knox is coming out to party, man that's going to be one hell of a night," said a young man as he rounded the corner, "Definitely," said the taller shinigami who was still in training. Ronald smiled, Allen was whispering to Eric and he realized that each shinigami who had received the text was rapidly responding that they had all intention of going. He smiled after hearing his cell ring again, it was from Grell, "So you're coming out, I'm so going to see this," his text read. Ronald nodded and looked over at William's office door, it was closed and he smiled. In reality he was doing this out of spite; he had every intention of getting smashed.

Ronald spring out of his seat and walked toward William's office, he had a stack of papers in his hands and he rapped on the door loudly. There was silence and then a muffled, "Enter." Ronald pushed the door open to see William bent over his desk, his fountain pen continued to scratch against the pages on his desk and he noticed the massive stacks of papers on either side of him. William looked up and said, "Ah Mr. Knox," there was a hint of happiness in his voice. This made Ronald feel a little guilty, however it wasn't enough of a reason for him to call off the night. "I finished my paperwork," said Ronald coldly, he was clearly placing a great distance between himself and William in the work place. "I see," he said and gestured to the basked on the side board, "I won't be home until late," William began.

Ronald was quick to interrupt, "Don't worry about it, I'm going drinking with coworkers, they asked me out." William placed his fountain pen down and looked at him, "You're going out partying?" he asked. Ronald nodded and replied, "I can't keep avoiding it, besides I haven't been out in a while." William looked at him and was quick to his feet, "What on earth are you talking about?" Ronald crossed his arms and replied, "Simple, do you know how often I have been sitting outside of your apartment?" William was slightly taken aback and he looked at Ronald, "Every night for the past week, and you haven't come home," he said curtly. William's eyes widened and his gaze softened with guilt, "Ronald," he whispered. Ronald was thankful that the door of William's office was closed and he continued, "I'm not a hobby William, I'm not your possession either, and I'm a shinigami, a living thing!" he roared. William attempted to say something only to be overruled by an irritated Ronald, "I'm sick of waiting at your door," he said. Ronald turned and stormed out the door, leaving William standing there alone and upset. His chest throbbed and he whimpered, "Why, don't you realize what I've been doing?" he asked. His eyes looked down at the drawer of his desk. He slowly opened the drawer and looked at a wooden box, "I've been working tirelessly for this, and now you're telling me you don't want me," he whimpered. William hung his head and sighed, in the end his love for the young blonde was a foolish whim.

The music was blaring so loudly that the entire room shook, the vibrations from the bass caused the glass in the windows to shake. The colorful lights flickered and Ronald noticed how Grell was dancing wildly. He shook his hips and flashed a grin to anything with legs. Ronald smiled and laughed as he watched Allen walk around in a toga fashioned out of a table cloth. The energy in the room was high and Ronald felt invincible, he walked over to the bar and leaned on the counter. Prior to attending the party he had slipped into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tee. He had even put in contacts and looked even more mischievous with the grin which had swept across his lips. Grell walked over, he was still swinging his hips and asked, "Ronny, I'm shocked Will let you come out! What happened?" Ronald sighed and looked over at the bartender, "Gin Tonic," he ordered and looked at the crimson reaper. He was dressed in short shorts and see-through shirt. He was in heels and his long red hair was as wild as ever. "No, I'm just sick of being treated like a thing," he said with a hint of irritation. Grell laughed and collected his wine cooler, "Oh don't I know it, he's so stuffy!" he said with a grin. Ronald nodded, the bartender placed the Gin Tonic behind his hand and Ronald slipped him a few bills. "He's cold and never tells me what he's thinking, one minute he places eons between us, and the next he's snuggling into me and wants to fuck me senseless, there's no middle ground," griped Ronald. He looked over to see a beautiful young woman walking over, she was a perfect hourglass with long legs and a massive bust. "Who is that?" asked Ronald, he sounded enchanted. Grell looked over at the woman and laughed, "That's Peggy, from accounting, she's way out of your league," said Grell. Ronald smirked and looked at Grell, "Okay twenty quid says I can snag her by the end of the night," he said teasingly.

Grell stared at Ronald and grabbed his wrist before he could go, "I knew you two fought but isn't this a bit much?" he asked. Ronald looked slightly confused and yanked his arm away, "Oh? Weren't you agreeing with me a minute ago?" he asked, it was clear Ronald was frustrated. Grell sighed and nodded, "Yeah but Ronny, if you do this there is a chance William won't even look your way again," he said firmly. Ronald glared and shouted, "Enough!" He pulled away and walked over to Peggy, "Hey, nice legs," he commented. Peggy smiled, it was clear she had consumed a few drinks. Grell shook his head and muttered, "I understand wanting to clear your head but this is dangerous." He took another sip of his wine cooler, "What's dangerous?" asked a familiar tone. Grell wheeled around to see William in a suite, his hair was still perfect and it was apparent he hadn't even gone home. "Will! What are you doing here?" asked Grell, he began panicking and intentionally blocked the older reaper's view of Ronald. The older reaper sighed and looked at him, "I just finished working, I wanted to see Ronald and apologize for the past few days, I have something I want to give him," said William. Grell froze and noticed the white bag at William's side, it was clearly a gift. "Ah well he's here somewhere," said Grell, with a smile.

William nodded and turned to the bartender, "Dry Martini, shaken," he ordered. The bartender nodded and William turned to face Grell only to see Ronald flirting with Peggy. He froze, it was as though he had been stabbed through the heart. His eyes closed and he looked down at the floor, Grell noticed his sullen look and placed a hand on William's shoulder. William shrugged it off and picked up the martini. In a single gulp he took the drink and placed it on the counter, "Will?" asked Grell in shock. William ignored him and the bartender made him another, "Will drinking like a fish won't help you," shouted Grell as he attempted to stop William. However it was a feeble attempt at best, and William downed another martini. He flossed his eyes and suddenly the room spun. He gripped the counter and pulled at his tie, "Will?" asked Grell in a panic. William's forehead was covered in sweat and he began panting, "I feel strange," he commented. His heart was pounding, his ears rang. "What was in that?" he asked in confusion, William was a heavy drinker and could tolerate more than a few martinis. He felt a wave of heat in his veins and a fog began to invade all of his rational thoughts. His knees buckled and Grell shouted at the top of his lungs, "Will!" Ronald looked over to see William falling into Grell's arms and he grit his teeth. Somehow seeing this irritated Ronald and he abandoned Peggy.

"Get your hands off of him!" screamed Ronald, the room went silent and Grell looked at him in shock. Ronald grabbed William and held him close to his chest.


	54. Chapter 53: One Glass Isn't Enough

_Ronald decides to go out partying, however the last thing he expects is for William to come after him. At the bar Ronald sees a beautiful woman from accounting and quickly begins to flirt. Little does he know that William had just gotten off work and has gone to the bar to see him. William drinks a glass which had been spiked with Ecstasy and passes out. Grell manages to catch him only it isn't Grell who takes William home. _

_Why hasn't William been spending time with Ronald?_

_How does Ronald fell about always waiting?_

_How on earth did William become a beast in bed?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 53: One Glass Isn't Enough**

_William nodded and turned to the bartender, "Dry Martini, shaken," he ordered. The bartender nodded and William turned to face Grell only to see Ronald flirting with Peggy. He froze; it was as though he had been stabbed through the heart. His eyes closed and he looked down at the floor, Grell noticed his sullen look and placed a hand on William's shoulder. William shrugged it off and picked up the martini. In a single gulp he took the drink and placed it on the counter, "Will?" asked Grell in shock. William ignored him and the bartender made him another, "Will drinking like a fish won't help you," shouted Grell as he attempted to stop William. However it was a feeble attempt at best, and William downed another martini. He flossed his eyes and suddenly the room spun. He gripped the counter and pulled at his tie, "Will?" asked Grell in a panic. William's forehead was covered in sweat and he began panting, "I feel strange," he commented. His heart was pounding, his ears rang. "What was in that?" he asked in confusion, William was a heavy drinker and could tolerate more than a few martinis. He felt a wave of heat in his veins and a fog began to invade all of his rational thoughts. His knees buckled and Grell shouted at the top of his lungs, "Will!" Ronald looked over to see William falling into Grell's arms and he grit his teeth. Somehow seeing this irritated Ronald and he abandoned Peggy. _

"_Get your hands off of him!" screamed Ronald, the room went silent and Grell looked at him in shock. Ronald grabbed William and held him close to his chest. _

"I thought you were giving up on him," said Grell teasingly. Ronald ignored him and felt William's forehead. "Will, Will, wake up," he called and gently tapped the side of William's face with his hand, his skin was oily and hot to the touch. Ronald felt a surge of fear travel down his spine as he continued to call to the elder shinigami. He watched nervously as William's eyes slowly open. They were hazy which was even more disturbing for Ronald. He had been dosed with the drug before, however he had developed a high tolerance for the stuff thanks to his many encounters with unsavory people at parties. William sighed, "So you have come back to me," he breathed, his voice was airy. Ronald grit his teeth as William seemed to wilt, his eyes were half lidded and he seemed unresponsive to any stimulus. "Who slipped Ecstasy in his drink?" Ronald roared. His voice was as sharp as a scythe; it sliced through each person in the room with lethal strength. The blonde's arms were wrapped around William's waist, William was much lighter than he should be and smelt of cigarettes. Ronald slowly brushed a strand of his black hair away from William's face. The very touch of his fingers caused William to moan. Ronald looked about the room for a moment; he searched for an expression of guilt on any of their faces. None of them were even sober enough to answer his questions, now he understood why William had been so irritated with him in the past. They couldn't even tell which way was up, let alone who would have the gal to slip the Chief of Dispatch something.

Ronald hoisted William over his shoulder and quickly carried him out of the bar. Every cell in his body tingled with anger, he desperately wanted to find who had slipped William the drug and beat the daylights out of them. William's temperature had spiked and Ronald could feel the heat of his superior's body on his back. Ronald shifted William a little and asked, "Hey where are your keys?" There was silence, Ronald's emerald hues drifted over to see the face of his unconscious superior. William was paler than usual and had dark purple circles around his eyes, which he had failed to notice in the office. It was clear William had lost weight, he was far too light and it had become noticeable in his complexion. The man whom Ronald was carrying home looked nothing like the one he had fallen in love with. He didn't even resemble the proud and strong William T. Spears, who dominated the office and demanded excellence. Ronald felt a twinge of pain in his chest, as he heard another moan of discomfort escape the shinigami's lips. Ronald sighed, and listened to a car roll by, it was quiet on the street. He had never felt so alone, especially when the person he cared about was with him.

The truth was it wasn't waiting for William to return to his apartment which annoyed him, it was more the fact that he didn't get to spend time with him. He felt as though he was the only one working to make their relationship work. Night after night Ronald would clock out and run to William's apartment, with a bag of groceries in hand and wait for him to return. At first it was just to be a good surprise and later it became a ritual of waiting. Waiting for the one he loved to come and look at him, to feel William's arms wrap around him and share happiness with one another. They did work the same division at the dispatch, however, they were forced to maintain a professional relationship. They didn't exchange words of affection or even passionate glances. It was cold and made him feel as though he was a burden, rather than a meaningful pursuit. Now he realized what he had done, William had been swamped with work and he was making it seem as though William didn't care. The air had been thick with humidity since the afternoon, however it wasn't until then which the clouds seemed to open and the rain fell. As always Ronald was unprepared and he groaned, "I know I messed up, you couldn't at least give me a clear night?" The rain came down even harder and he realized that it he continued to carry William through the rain he would only fall ill.

Ronald turned to see a black cab with it's light on and whistled loudly, "Sorry Will, but I can't carry you home like this," he whispered. William's head hung and Ronald hissed with irritation. He had just made a massive scene in front of his coworkers, however at this moment William took priority. There was no way he would be able to get through the night without someone with adequate knowledge on the date rape drug to aid him. The taxi cam to a halt and the cabby got out to help Ronald get William in the back. It began raining harder and he cursed for ever having gone to the party in the first place. "Where to?" asked the Cabby, Ronald passed him the address of his apparent and the Cabby slowly pulled away. Ronald sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Things had gotten beyond complicated, he was about to say something rash until he heard a soft moan. Ronald looked over to see William's head leaning on his shoulder he was covered in perspiration and his skin had turned bright pink; he was clearly feeling the affects. He was the reason William was in this position and he sighed, "Once again I've managed to mess up." The cab stopped in front of a tall apartment complex and Ronald looked at the meter. "Here," he said as he handed the cabby the fare and got out.

Ronald gently pulled William to his feet, which didn't take as much effort as it should have. His brows furrowed and he began to feel even guiltier about the state of his lover. Ronald entered the lobby of the building and took the lift up to his floor. In a few minutes he had managed to get into his apartment and William to the bed room. His eyes slowly looked over every inch of William and he noticed how uncomfortable he must be. William was dripping with sweat, his skin was now pink all over and his breathing was labored. Tonight was honestly going to be a difficult one, especially since he didn't have the heart to take his boss to a hospital and explain why the shinigami had been dosed with the drug in the first place. Shinigami had a decent healing ability, however when it came to drugs, it was a different story. Drugs couldn't kill them; however, there were other risks, such as coma and stroke, which were very real threats for them. "Where am I?" asked William, it was apparent he was in a haze. Ronald sat on the bed and replied, "My apartment, it was closer to the bar." William was trembling and asked, "You didn't go with the leggy blonde back to her apartment?" Ronald looked over his shoulder and noticed how William honestly meant to ask the question. Perhaps having William drugged at this moment did have its advantage. "No I didn't, you collapsed," said Ronald.

William sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his cheeks were a faint pink and Ronald felt his breath catch. "I thought for sure you would go with her anyway," he commented. Ronald grit his teeth and William continued, "In my office you sounded as though you had decided upon leaving." There was silence and he noticed how William was whimpering. Ronald looked over to see William in tears, "I worked so hard so I could spend more time with you, I didn't think it would back fire," he whined. Ronald froze and watched him for a moment before responding, "Clearly I'm a moron." William paused and looked up at Ronald, his eyes glistened with tears yet he looked confused. His lips formed a question and yet no sound left them. "I thought that you weren't interested in me, and saw me as a burden rather than a partner," said Ronald slowly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hung low and his eyes were locked on the green carpet bellow his shoes. "I waited for you every night in hopes that we could have just a moment together, but you didn't come home," said Ronald, it was clear he had entered a state of self loathing. "Now I see that the reason you weren't home was for me," he muttered. The bed creaked and Ronald was about to look over until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and William's husky voice in his ear. "Thank goodness you still want me," he said happily. Ronald could smell the liquor from the Dry Martinis on his breath and the scent of cigarettes which had clung to his clothing, these two scents over powered William's cologne, which Ronald had come to love the scent of. Ronald smiled and replied, "No I want you." He felt something hard press against his back and his eyes widened.

Ronald glanced over his shoulder and noticed how deep William was blushing, "Sorry," he murmured in embarrassment before pulling away. He retreated to the far side of the bed; he looked as though he had just disgraced himself. Ronald slowly got up and knelt on the floor before William. His emerald hues locked with William's, "Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry, if it weren't for me, you would never have gotten in this mess," he said softly. The pair were silent and William whispered, "No, we wouldn't have gotten into this if I had been more strait forward." Ronald looked up at William and slowly reached up to touch his face, his skin was still hot, however it wasn't a bad thing. Ronald sighed, it appeared the drug made William's tongue a little looser and he smiled. "William," he said before resting the palm of his hand against William's hot cheek. William looked at him inquisitively, "Do you really love me?" he asked after a moment. Ronald's eyes were locked on William's; perhaps this was a chance for him to hear what William really thought. He had been dreading what the man actually thought of him for the past few days. William had been so cold and distant it set him on edge. William sighed and looked at Ronald, "Of course," he said softly. Ronald's eyes narrowed and he continued, "It isn't because you need me, rather than love me?" William looked slightly confused and asked, "What?" Ronald's face twisted with irritation as he pounced William. His hands pinned William's hands over his head and he loomed over the shinigami. He straddled William and panted, "I'm tired of waiting only for you to need me!" Tears streamed from Ronald's eyes, this was the first time he was going to let William know about his insecurities. "Waiting for you is painful, only for you to return and need me, not want but need. You need me as a reason to come home, but you don't want to spend time with me," he whimpered. Ronald looked at William, "Waiting for you kills me, you tell me you need me, and you embrace me but you never tell me you want me to stay. Tell me to stay here, with you!" he shouted in frustration. Ronald sat up and covered his face with his hands, "Tell me you don't want me to go to the party, tell me you want me to stay with you. Tell me you will keep me no matter what!" he cried.

William looked up at the slender blonde, he felt a fire spread through his veins. He felt as though he was dying, he was drowning in this heat. "Hideous," he whispered, and Ronald looked at him in shock. "Hideous, that's all you can say!" he shouted. William's hand slipped up Ronald's neck and he guided his face toward his. Before Ronald could even register what was happening, he felt William's soft, hot lips press against his. The taste of the martini was still there and he felt William's other hand rest on his back. William gently nipped at Ronald's lower lip. Ronald gasped and William hastily slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. It was hot and supple, his kiss was even hotter than usual, his tongue slipped over Ronald's and they slowly began dancing. Ronald closed his eyes and William went even deeper, he could feel the fever which had been building in William since he had been drugged. Ronald slowly pulled back and William sighed, "You're not hideous, in fact you're anything but," he said. Ronald's eyes were filled with confusion and hesitation, William heaved a heavy sigh and slowly propped himself on his elbows. "I am," he said softly, William smiled nervously and caressed Ronald's cheek with his fingers. It was soft and cooler than his own. Ronald shook his head, his blonde hair swayed and he continued, "I am."

Ronald was confused until he felt something poking his backside, it was hot and hard. He reached back to see what it was only for William to moan when the blonde's fingers touched it. Ronald blushed deeply and listened intently as William continued, "I do need you," this made Ronald frown and William laughed. "I need you and I want you! When you told me that you had waited for me to come home every night, I was overjoyed. It felt wonderful to think about someone waiting for me when I came home," he continued. Ronald froze and remembered that William had been in a state of mourning for years. "I wasn't returning to an empty apartment, I was returning to you," he said after a moment. The pair was silent and he felt himself become hard. The truth was the appearance of William lying on his evergreen sheets was a huge turn on. For years he had been dreaming of his superior sneaking in through the window and taking him. At first it was a selfish desire, later it turned into something more. The desire to not simply bed him at night, but to stay beside him, to return to his side no matter what. "I love you," said William softly, his deep voice rang in Ronald's ears and he stared in shock. William sighed and repeated, "Ronald Knox, officer of the Shinigami Dispatch, I love you." Ronald turned twenty shades red, he hadn't expected William to say it so formally, let alone in the current position they were in. "You'll keep me?" asked Ronald nervously. William nodded and sat up, his lips grazed Ronald's earlobe as he whispered, "Forever and so on." His very proximity made Ronald tremble with anticipation, the feeling of William's breath caressing his neck drove him crazy, it was as though he had consumed the drug.

William squirmed beneath Ronald, he was panting and Ronald could tell William needed to release. The blonde looked down at the shinigami, William's eyes were closed and it was as though a fever had consumed him. Ronald slowly descended and grinned, perhaps William being drugged wasn't a bad thing. It made William much more compliant, Ronald slowly unbuckled William's belt and opened his fly. Which produced a hiss from the elder shinigami. "What?" he asked in confusion, it became clear that William had started to loose his ability to function. This both upset and amused Ronald, in the past he had seen William in a heart wrenching state, however he had never seen him this sexually flustered before. "Relax," said Ronald and William's eyes flew open as he felt Ronald's fingers wrap around his hot and hard length. "What are you?" he shouted only to be silenced by the pleasure which surged through him as Ronald began to slowly stroke William. He could feel the thick length pulsate in his hand and he stared at the size. William was long and thick to begin with; however this was even larger than usual, which made the blonde stare. "Wow, you were drugged with some powerful stuff," said Ronald. He could remember when he had been dosed, it was no where near as effective as this compound was. Someone must have slipped something of high quality into William's glass to produce this response.

William was about to protest when he felt a soft and some what coarse tongue slide up his length. His eyes widened and he looked down to see Ronald caressing the hot and hard piece of flesh with his lips. His lips wrapped around the member and the blonde slowly took it in his hot wet mouth. William felt the young shinigami's tongue circle the base and moaned. Ronald's head bobbed slowly as he began to suck on William's member, "God," gasped William and he closed his eyes. His entire body was on fire and Ronald was plunging him even further into the fire.

Ronald teased the slit with his tongue and looked up at William. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, the sheer sight of William reaming and responding to Ronald's touch made him irresistible. "Ronald," he whined, the blonde returned to sucking only for William to tremble even more. He felt Williams fingers grab his hair and he continued until William panted, "It's not fair, if I'm the only one." Ronald froze and looked at William in confusion. William's pink tongue slipped across his lower lip and he continued, "Please." Ronald smiled and slowly slipped out of his wet clothing, each article fell to the floor and at that moment he didn't care whether or not they became wrinkled. William smiled as he slipped off his jacket and tie, he had been dying to touch Ronald since the cab. William eased out of his pants and felt his heart pound as he looked at Ronald, the scars and bruises had faded, which left beautiful skin. The sight which William had desired to see since he first undressed Ronald, in truth he had desired to strip Ronald for years, only a certain flirtatious redhead always got in the way. Ronald smiled as he returned to licking William's hard length, his tongue trailed up the member slowly causing William to shiver with pleasure. Ronald's beautiful bottom was in William's face and the elder of the pair grinned with delight. Ronald was drowning him in pleasure, however William wanted to see Ronald a trembling mess as well. His long fingers slowly caressed Ronald's bottom which earned him a gasp and he watched Ronald wiggle it a little. The small pink whole which William had plunged into a number of times was begging for attention. William slowly slipped a finger into it and chuckled as Ronald moaned. "You!" shouted Ronald in frustration and William slowly began to lick around the entrance. His other hand began stroking Ronald's length. "Ah! Don't," he begged as William continued, "It's dirty down there!" William hummed as he teased Ronald's entrance. "Don't?" he asked, there was a note of intrigue in his voice and Ronald trembled, "That's impossible," he replied, "You need this as much as I do."

Without a warning William slipped his tongue into Ronald's entrance along with his finger. Ronald's back arched and he gasped as he felt William's tongue slid in with ease. William's other hand began teasing the slit of Ronald's member which caused Ronald to stop all of his other movements entirely. "Oh god," he cried as he trembled, William could tell he was hitting all the right spots with Ronald. William paused and licked his lips, Ronald smelled irresistibly sweet and he said, "You've stopped working." Ronald grunted and took the member in his mouth once more, only this time he was far more aggressive than he had been earlier. He took the organ further in his mouth all the way to the base and began to suck. William moaned and decided it was time to return the favor, his lips wrapped around the young shinigami's member and he slowly took it into his mouth. It was hot and tasted slightly salty, he moaned in delight as he felt Ronald licked one of his balls. William continued to thrust two fingers into the blonde and teased ever inch of his now dripping member. Ronald gasped and stopped once again, his moans carried in the room and he panted. "I thought I was the one who had been drugged," teased William as he continued.

Ronald looked at the size of William's length and responded, "You defiantly were this thing is larger than usual." He could feel William's touch, even the slightest flick of William's tongue had set him on fire, it felt as though he were drunk. Nothing made sense all that mattered was pleasure, and plenty of it. Another finger was slipped inside of him and he gasped as he felt William scissor him wider. He felt like he was floating. "Will, enough," he stammered, his voice trembled and he whined as William thrusted into his prostate with his fingers. "I want you," he muttered. William slowly released the member from his lips which was now tripping with pre-cum and Ronald slowly adjusted himself. William was laying in confusion and was about to ask when he stared in shock. Ronald straddled William's massive throbbing member. Ronald's fingers traveled down his face and chest, they moved slowly like William's had and he slowly reached behind himself. William's eyes were locked on Ronald's fingers as he watched the young shinigami spread himself, his emerald hues were half lidded and his blond hair was a mess. "I want to taste ever drop of you," he said heatedly. Ronald licked his lips as he slowly lowered himself onto William's throbbing member, he moaned and his face twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he slowly descended. William's hands rested on the younger's thighs, which were soft and smooth, he watched as the blond began to rock his hips. His lips had parted and his eyes were now closed, William swore this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Beads of sweat slipped down Ronald's face and chest, they sparkled in the light which had seeped through the window from the city bellow. William hissed with pleasure, Ronald was tighter than usual, he could feel Ronald squeeze him as he moved. "Will!" he cried as he began to move, it was beautiful however he wanted to make Ronald cry in pleasure. He grinned as he snapped his hips causing Ronald's eyes to open and he stared in shock at his superior.

Ronald's knees when limp and he fell on William's chest as William continued to thrust into him. He could feel the thick member tearing into him, burring it's self deeper and deeper inside him. "Mo," he gasped, "more." He felt as though he had been thrown into the inferno, with each thrust William was pushing him even further and Ronald looked into William's eyes, they were filled with an undeniable heat and passion. His lips parted as he gasped only form them to be captured by William. Their tongues tangled and untangled themselves, slipping over one another as though it were a dance. Neither fought for dominance as the kiss became deeper. Ronald sighed and he began to wonder if this was what that forbidden fire tasted like. His head was swimming as William released his lips, only for Ronald to moan, his head rested on William's shoulder. He felt as though William was going to break his hips apart. "Will," cried Ronald even louder than before, "I'm on the verge!" he cried. William's thrusts were still powerful and he hummed, "One glass of you just isn't enough."

William snapped his hips forward, "Will" Ronald cried, he trembled all over and threw his head back. "I want the entire case," said William as he continued to thrust quickly into the blonde. William felt a pool of heat on his stomach and smiled as he rolled them over. He loomed over Ronald who was now caught in the afterglow of his release. William smiled as he adjusted his position; he intended to make Ronald realize he couldn't leave him. "Don't ever think about sleeping with another person," said William as he pounded Ronald. Ronald cried in surprise as William forced himself even further inside him, "So deep," Ronald cried and he wrapped his arms around William's neck. William's thrusts were faster and slowly became more erratic, he couldn't keep the pace anymore, he was drowning in this new warmth he had found. The warmth of having someone to return to, perhaps Ronald would be the fire to melt his frozen soul. Ronald moaned even louder and William felt Ronald's walls tighten around him, cradling him. The fire which had been in his veins was even hotter and became lost in this warmth. He slowly reached down to find that Ronald had become hard again and began to stroke the now throbbing member. "You're a beast!" cried Ronald there was a hint of happiness and his expression twisted into one of pure pleasure. His once linen white cheeks were now a rosy hue, his hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes were clouded with pleasure. William hissed, he was going to release soon, Ronald's member was now dripping with pre-cum. "Ron!" he cried he threw his head back and trembled as he released. He felt it fill the young shinigami and his own length twitch before it released.

The fire had finally subsided and William fell on top of Ronald, his heart was sill pounding. The pair was panting, they were sticky all over, they had made a mess of the sheets and now, they were both satisfied. Ronald could feel William's soft member inside of him, however he didn't care at this moment. He could stay like this for centuries, as they basked in the afterglow of the act they had just done. "I love you," said William softly before wrapped his arms around Ronald, who was slightly confused until William shifted them both. Ronald was resting on top of William's chest and he smiled as he looked at him. "How much?" asked Ronald childishly, only for William to look at him in confusion. "How much do you love me?" he asked again. William sighed and responded, "My love for you?" Ronald nodded and William grinned as he gave Ronald a squeeze, "It's insatiable," he said softly. There was silence as Ronald snuggled into William's chest. "I have something for you," William said, Ronald could feel his voice rumble through his chest. Ronald looked at him and purred before snuggling into him again, "It can wait," he said. William shook his head and said, "This can't, check my left Brest pocket." Ronald slowly reached beside the bed and grabbed William's now wrinkled black jacket. He searched it for a moment and finally found something cold and small. He pulled it out to find it was a key connected to a card. "That's the key to my flat, the card is for the building and the key is for my door," said William. Ronald stared at the keycard and then looked at William. "I can go in your apartment?" he asked softly. William smiled and nodded, "Actually… I have a better idea," he said smoothly. Ronald looked slightly confused and William continued, "Would you like to live with me?"


	55. Chapter 54: Preparations

**Chapter 54: Preparations**

Alex sighed as she finished editing the advertisement the night before and was now sitting in Claude's privet jet. She had spent the last few days committing ever fiber of her being to creating two commercials and a series of advertisements. The entire project had exhausted her, she had pulled ever contact she knew from the director, to the musicians, and even the dancers, which she had hired had made an enormous difference in comparison to simply guessing how they moved. It was hard to believe that she had been put in charge of creating an advertisement for one of the most reputable and recognizable names in the champagne industry. It was even larger than the contract for Intrigue. If this champagne went well she would be launched onto the international stage, a whole new competition where only the best survive, which meant greater pay and an even greater amount of stress. "Still awake?" asked a familiar lush voice behind her. Alex leaned back and looked up to find a pair of bright red eyes looking down at her, they were vibrant as ever and she noticed his thick and rather long black lashes. "I'm just lost in thought." Sebastian smiled a little and glanced over at Claude who was sleeping, "We'll be landing in Zurich soon," he said softly. Alex nodded and froze as Sebastian gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She paused and looked at him, she had forgotten all about the launch of the new campaign. His eyes gazed down at the screen of her Mac book and she stared at her. He had yet to see the finished project and Alex knew he was defiantly curious. Sebastian leaned over and was about to hit play when Alex gently grabbed his hand, "You're going to need these, there are two advertisements, one with the sugarplum fairy and the other, well something a little more energetic," she said as she held up her headphones. Sebastian looked at her slightly confused, they had only asked for one commercial.

"Why are there two the contract stipulated one," he responded curtly. Alex ran her fingers through her hair and replied, "Simple they wanted an advertisement which they could use all year round, you can only tolerate oh so much of the sugarplum fairy. So I called up a friend of mine to assist me, and he was more than happy to record the other track." Sebastian's red eyes narrowed, it was clear he was looking for the right word to say but he couldn't seem to find it. Alex squeezed Sebastian's hand and said, "If you're ever going to trust me, now is the time. I have a feeling this will be just right." Sebastian was slightly taken aback and nodded after a moment. He slowly took the headphones from her only for Claude to look up, "I'd like to see it too," he said after a moment. Alex stared at Claude and slowly nodded, however the screen was rather small. "Don't worry about the screen said Sebastian as he lifted the computer off her lap and connected it to the flat screen in the cabin, she was still unaccustomed to the fact that the pair had a privet jet on top of owning an airline. The interior of the jet was sleek and she stared at the plush seats which were empty and the mahogany detailing. Sebastian held the silver laptop in his hands as he connected the cables to the flat screen.

Alex could remember the hours they spend in studios to get the material just for the commercial, let alone the posters and full page advertisements. Sebastian took an afternoon off to play the Glass Harp which had been required for the holiday advertisement, and she spent three days working in the editing room on the commercial. Marcus was only present for the first day, and had stormed out when he realized that they had done thirty takes of the bottle falling to the floor. Alex sighed, she could remember the event as clear as day, "I'm not paying you for thirty takes of a bottle falling to the floor, I'm paying you for a fresh and new advertisement," he raved. His hazel eyes were filled with fury and he looked as though he was about to drop the campaign. Alex's eyes flickered open and she sighed, this was perhaps the most daring move she had made in her career yet. Sebastian finished attaching the cables and looked at her, "The first is the sugarplum fairy," said Alex softly. Claude took a seat, his golden eyes were locked on the screen as Sebastian pressed play. He took a seat and watched the actresses as the party unfolded and a woman knocked into the bottle, she looked slightly shocked as it tumbled through the black screen. Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched ballerinas fall from the bottle, each of them was made of the golden liquid and he stared as the bottle continued to fall, snow flakes with beautiful crustal in designs made of the champagne and its bubbles fell, only for the bottle to be caught at the end by a woman grinning with delight, as she poured what was left of the bottle into a glass and placed the bottle on the table with the other three labels. Happy Holidays sprawled across the bottom of the screen in elegant red letters. "Very nice," commented Claude, he smiled it was clear he seemed to enjoy the whimsy, and Sebastian was beaming. "Very sweet," he commented. Alex nodded and walked over to the laptop, "This is the second one, I'm not sure which you will like better, but I was thinking this was more appropriate for the rest of the year," she said as she hit the video.

Claude and Sebastian didn't seem amused, the commercial started in a similar way, however there was something very different about the music. It was upbeat and brighter; most of it was synthetic and honestly made them want to move. "In my mind in my head, this is where we all came from, the dreams we have the love we share this is what we're waiting for," the piece chimed. Claude and Sebastian stared as the bottle was knocked from the table and slowly began to tip, in an explosion of sound a number of different events fell from the bottle. People dancing in suites and fedoras, a sports car flying toward the screen, a number of different awards, and suddenly the music got softer for a moment and began to build as the events transformed, she stared at the elegance of roses, rings, wedding bells, it was chaotic, and each event used to define what their legacy was. Effortlessly a young man caught the bottle and grinned as he poured what remained of the bottle into the glass. He tipped it and slowly walked away, the camera panned down to show the three bottles, in all their splendor and the words, "Celebrate the Legacy" across the bottom. The music faded and Alex looked at them nervously, both advertisements were executed beautifully; however the second one she was well aware of the fact that it was far more daring. Claude looked as though he was in shock and Sebastian's mouth hung agape. She had never seen Sebastian look so confused, it frightened her and she prepared for his criticism. "Why?" he asked softly. Alex looked at Sebastian and bit her lower lip nervously. "Why didn't you show this to me sooner?" he asked. Alex wrung her hands and was about to run when his expression changed, "That was amazing, to be honest they're both great but I love the second one, once we land I'll send it to Marcus and tell him we have the advertisement to kick the after party off with."

Her eyes widened as she watched Claude nod with approval, "You two actually enjoyed that?" she asked after a moment. The pair stared at her as though it was obvious, "Look this event is to kick off the new face for the champagne and I think both advertisements do so, however this is defiantly something to party to," said Sebastian. He ran his hand through his black hair and continued; "Besides this spells the legacy out." Claude nodded and crossed his legs before leaning back casually. "Oh believe me, the second one is defiantly going to get you some attention," he said after a moment with a goofy grin on his face. "I love that piece by the way, what is it?" he asked after a moment. "In My Mind, Ivan Gough & Feenixpawl featuring Georgi Kay, it's the Axwell Mix," she replied.

Claude nodded he was grinning with delight and Alex froze, recently Claude had begun smiling more, however this smile was different. He looked ecstatic and just like he had in the photos which had been locked away in the cupboard. His gaze was just as affectionate for her as it had been for Jasper. Her ocean blue eyes turned their attention to Sebastian who was just as happy and she looked at them both, they were happy with her. The question was for how long they would be like this, how long would it be until they told her what was going on. There was a sharp pain in her chest and she sighed, oddly even though it was the holidays she still thought about being alone. She sighed and looked at her hands, they were usually stained with ink and covered in graphite, yet today they were clean. Not a trace remained of what she did for a living. "What's wrong?" asked Claude after a moment, his voice was soft and Alex felt a hand touch her knee. His touch was light and warm as always, he really did treat her like a child. "It's nothing," she whispered, her voice held a note of pain, which caused Sebastian to cease his work. He took a seat next to Alex and said, "Talk to us, you've been in a funk for the past few days." Alex stared at Sebastian and laughed, she had never imagined that Sebastian would use the word funk for something other than music and in disapproval. "Since when do you say funk?" she asked, her hand covered her lips in an attempt to hide the smile which had begun to curl the corners of her lips. "I've said funk before," he replied in protest. Alex giggled and shook her head, her short brown hair floated as she did, "No you only reference it in music," she replied. Sebastian crossed his arms in protest and replied, "No I've used it in other instances."

Alex's eyebrows arched and she asked, "Oh?" Sebastian gave a firm nod and looked to Claude, "Haven't I?" he asked. Claude jumped to attention, it was clear that he hadn't been paying attention to what Sebastian was saying. "Funk, well you've said the word with a c in the place of the n," he paused as he searched his memory for the instance, "but nope you've never said funk." Sebastian glared at Claude who was grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone has said that one," he growled. Claude held up a finger and lifted it to his lips, his golden eyes were glowing and he commented, "Yes, but I'm sure no one has said it as much as you did last night, or for that matter with such passion." Alex stared and noticed a playful smirk on Claude's face and her jaw dropped, she honestly hadn't seen that one coming. Sebastian was bright red and he coughed, it was clear Claude had won this game. "In all seriousness though, what's up, you've been off lately," said Sebastian softly. His red eyes were locked on Alex's ocean blues and she sighed, "It's been a long few weeks, I'm just tired," she breathed. Sebastian relaxed a little and nodded, "Alright get some sleep," he said before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Claude had gotten up and walked across the cabin, he returned with a soft navy blue blanket and draped it over her. "We'll wake you when we land," said Claude firmly before picking up his paperwork. Sebastian nodded and gave her a hug, "Sweet dream," he said, his voice was lush and seemed to lull her to sleep.

The plane began to descend and Alex felt the wheels hit the runway. Her eyes flickered open as she heard the screech of the rubber meeting the tarmac. She looked over to See Sebastian standing in a thick brown bomber's jacket; she stared at the symbols on it and realized it was in Japanese. He work a long white scarf with a black feather embroidered on the end of it. His aviators sat on the end of his nose and she noted the leather boots which he had slipped into. His lips had curled into his signature smirk and she noticed how his hair was more ruffled than usual. "Awake?" he asked Alex was slightly confused when she looked at him, he looked nothing like the man who had been standing in the office not too long ago. "Wow, you look more relaxed," she commented. Sebastian laughed and Claude entered behind him, he was dressed in a beautiful long trench it was black and she noticed the plum scarf around his neck. She stared at him in shock, his shoulders looked even broader and shoulders, his glasses glistened and he held out a sapphire blue pea coat to her, "It's thicker than you realize," he said softly. Alex slowly slipped into it and felt a scarf being draped around her neck. She looked up at Sebastian who adjusted it and she began to wonder how many times he had draped a scarf around Jasper's neck. Claude noticed her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder, it was large and warm, "Don't worry you blew us away with it, I'm certain Marcus will be in shock as well," he commented. His words were reassuring, however that wasn't what had started to eat away at her. "Yeah, you're right, so we're in Zurich in December, what are we doing?" she asked.

Claude and Sebastian looked at each other and Sebastian replied, "Well there is this party, then there's the auction," he said as he counted the events on his fingers. "This is Switzerland, and trust me once we get outside you'll realize what else there is to do," said Claude as the door of the jet opened. Alex fallowed Sebastian to the ramp and she stared in shock. The village was encrusted with snow, it was white and soft. She could tell it was fresh since there wasn't any sign of discoloration. It reminded her of a blank canvas, and nestled bellow it were the colors of spring which were yet to bleed through. The slopes were high and she noticed the difference in altitude, "Take it easy there is a major altitude difference," said Claude. Alex looked over her shoulder at him, he was grinning like a child and Sebastian nodded. She slowly descended the ramp and looked at the car which was waiting for them. "Wow," she whispered as she got in the back. Claude took a seat upfront and Sebastian joined her in the back. "I guess that's a word for it," he said with a chuckle, "We're going to head to the lodge and check in. Dinner is at eight, it's informal, Marcus wants to double check the material. After that we will most likely go out for drinks." Alex nodded and gazed out the black tinted window of the SUV, it had no issue with the weather conditions and she noticed the streets as she rolled by. People wrapped in coats and the crunch of snow under the tires told her she was defiantly In winter's playground.

The SUV slowly pulled in front of the lodge and she stared at the valets who were bundled and watched as the chauffer handed the man the keys. "Welcome," said one of them brightly as he held his hand, she nodded and slowly took it. The lounge was dimly lit and very modern, "Usually we stay at my cabin, however the auction will be held here and we were asked to book a room at the lodge," said Claude as he slipped a few Euros to the valet. He smiled and looked at Alex who was in shock, "You own a cabin?" she asked after a moment. Claude pointed to Sebastian and said, "The Cabin is his, and yes we have one." Sebastian shrugged and commented, "I happen to like snow." Sebastian smiled and slipped into the lobby and Claude whispered, "Don't let him fool you, he loves snowboarding and skating too." Alex looked up at him and then to Sebastian. "What about you?" she asked cautiously, Claude looked at her and replied, "I skii and I can skate too, just not as well as he can." Alex was slightly shocked by this, Claude not being better than Sebastian at something and admitting it was unheard of. The triplets fallowed promptly, she still couldn't believe that Claude had brought them with him. Oddly they were all dressed in matching suites and she asked softly, "Why did you bring them?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder and responded, "Security."

She was about to ask another question when Sebastian was standing before the receptionist. She was a rather attractive brunette with large brown eyes and sun kissed skin. She looked up at him and looked as though she were about to melt. "Oh welcome," she stammered and blushed instantly. Alex sighed and shook her head, "Let me guess this is the second reason he loves ski lodges," she commented. Claude laughed and nodded. "Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus," he said softly. He had taken off his aviators, his crimson eyes pierced her. "Yes there are two rooms, both are suites and across from one another," she responded. Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Are we set?" asked Claude. The receptionist looked as though she was about to die of a hot flash as she looked at the pair. Alex smiled and began to snicker; it was obvious that their pheromones were no match for a receptionist. "I believe so we just need the keys," he commented. The woman's hands shook as she handed them to Sebastian, who's hand waited palm up to receive them. She placed them in his hand and her fingers brushed his, she blushed again and pulled back. "Have a pleasant stay," she chimed and Sebastian flashed an elegant smile of mischief which was matched by Claude's playful one. The pair walked away and Alex watched as the poor receptionist collapsed into the chair behind the desk. "You two are a handful," she said as she shook her head and fallowed them to the rooms.


	56. Chapter 55: Black Velvet

****_Alex, Claude, Sebastian and the triplets have been in Switzerland however there is an issue. Alex's advertisements have broken the contract. Now they have to figure out how to ensure that the firm is paid. Claude decides it's time to get creative and sends Canterbury as legal advisement with Sebastian while he plays the bartender. __Yet none of them realize what they are up against until Lucius d' Argent comes on the scene, Marcus's father. _

_William has taken time off to spend with Ronald, and ironically they go to Switzerland as well. However, Ronald is unsure of what William's motives are after the death of his family on Christmas._

_Why is Claude dressed as a bartender?_

_What does Lucius know?_

_Why did William take Ronald to Switzerland?_

_What kind of "relief" is Claude offering Sebastian?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I'm sorry I haven't been on finals and computer problems have been plaguing me. _

* * *

**Chapter 55: Black Velvet**

Alex stood at the bar; she stood in a strapless dress with a Borolo around her to cover her scars. Tonight she was going to dine with Marcus and his father; it wasn't until about ten minutes ago she had learned of the last minute changes. Apparently the first advertisement was a hit, however the second required an audience with Lucius d' Argent personally. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew a deep breath, her heart was pounding and she began to wonder how this night would end. Lucius was perhaps one of the most difficult clients to design for, everything depended on his mood and what was worse was that it often swung freely like a swing in strong winds. It was impossible to predict what this man was ever thinking. "Can I get you a drink Miss?" asked a tender voice from the other side of the counter. Alex looked up to find Timber standing there smiling, "Wait what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Timber smiled and placed the glass he had been polishing down. "It should be 'what are we doing here?' don't you think?" he asked with a smile. Alex paused and looked at him, Timber pointed over her shoulder and said, "Look." Alex fallowed his gesture and she noticed Thompson with a bottle of wine serving a customer. "Where is Canterbury?" she asked after a moment. Timber paused and looked at her, other than Claude and Hannah no one could tell them apart. "He is speaking with security," said a familiar deep voice. Alex looked over and noticed Claude, "You bar tend " she asked in astonishment. He was standing dressed as the head bartender, however his glistening silver rimmed glasses had disappeared and he was wearing a pair of black hipster glasses, which threw her for a moment. Claude nodded and smiled, "You didn't think I was always a lawyer did you?" he asked.

Timber expected Alex to be insulted however she cover her lips with her hand as she giggled, "Is this your equivalent to a college job?" she asked. Claude grinned and shrugged, "I suppose that's a way to look at it," he replied. Timber looked at Claude in shock and then back to Alex, she was trembling a little and Claude glanced at her over his glasses. "You know a drink would take the edge off, in fact I know just the one for you," he said softly. Alex shook her head and sighed, "Claude alcohol and I are very poor friends," she commented. Claude looked at her and replied, "I'm certain I can make you a cocktail which you wouldn't get intoxicated off of," there was a note of confidence in his voice which made Alex a little irritated. "Oh and what would that be?" she asked, coolly. Claude simply smiled and replied, "A Cranberry Sparkler." Alex and Timber looked at him in confusion and Claude grinned. It was clear she had no idea what he was talking about as he washed black berries in the sink behind the bar and then dumped them into a blender. The sound of the tool ripped through the air causing a group of people to gather around the bar curiously. Once the black berries were purred, he poured the black berry juice into a champagne flute. He grinned as he measured two ounces of cranberry juice and poured it into the flute before turning away from her. She watched him curiously and was about to ask what he was up to when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sebastian standing beside her with Marcus and Lucius at his side. "Good evening," she said brightly, she was slightly embarrassed for not noticing their entrance.

"Good evening, I was wondering where you were," he said softly. Alex smiled nervously and replied, "I was about to order a drink, when the bartender asked if I was willing to taste a cocktail he created." Marcus looked at her and shrugged, "I don't see the harm in that," he responded. However, Lucius looked anything but amused. Sebastian was about to say something Claude turned around, he held a green bottle in his hands and looked at Sebastian before flashing his typical grin of overconfidence. Alex watched in awe as he measured three ounce of the bubbling liquid which gently fell from the spout of the bottle and into the jigger which was between his fingers of his right hand. Sebastian sighed and nodded in approval before Claude reached for the flute with his left hand. His long slender fingers wrapped around the stem and he gently tilted the flute slightly as he slowly added the sparkling liquid. As the liquid filled the glass it mixed the two juices and Lucius slowly became more interested. As the ruby red contents of the glass rose, Claude began leveling out the glass until it was vertical. He closed his eyes before placing it on the counter and then reaching behind the bar. "What is he doing now?" asked Lucius with agitation edging on his voice. Claude held a wide mint leaf between his fingers and slipped it into the glass; it just touched the contents of the glass and leaned against the rim. He smiled and gazed into Alex's ocean blue eyes; his narrow golden eyes were brimming with confidence and seemed to silently reassure her. "Your Cranberry Sparkler, Miss," he said smoothly as he slid the glass in front of her.

Alex looked at the ruby liquid in the glass before slowly picking it up, she was tentative. There were a number of times she had seen cocktails mixed however none of them were done with such class. It smelled oddly sweet as she slowly tipped the flute to her lips. It was oddly sweet with a tart nip at the end, yet there was something missing for it to be a cocktail. She couldn't taste any liquor, she was about to comment when Claude gave her a crooked smile. "It tastes wonderful," she commented and Claude nodded. "I'll have one as well," said Marcus, and Claude looked at him. "I'm afraid those were all I had left of the black berries," he said quickly. Alex smiled at him and silently thanked him for being on his best behavior and saving her. "Oh what a pity it looked so good too," said Marcus. Lucius glared at his son and turned to Sebastian, "Well let's head to our table then," he said tartly. The cranberry juice which had been used to mix her cocktail was sweeter than he had been. Alex fallowed Sebastian and paused when she noticed Canterbury in a suite, it was perfectly tailored and he smiled. He looked great in the suite; however she didn't quite understand what he was doing at the dinner. "Ah Canterbury, thank you for joining us, this is Claude Faustus's new paralegal Canterbury Wilson " said Sebastian with a smirk. Alex smiled and realized that Sebastian had specifically asked for Canterbury and was playing Lucius and Marcus. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilson " said Lucius as he reached for the young man's hand. Canterbury nodded and commented, "Canterbury please, save the formalities for those who deserve them." Lucius was confused until he remembered Sebastian referring to him as a paralegal. "It's a pleasure all the same," he said and turned his attention to Alex, "You are?" he asked after a moment. His hazel eyes glided over her body, as though he was evaluating her and looking for imperfections. "I'm Alexandra Stark," she replied sweetly.

Lucius nodded, his brown hair had begun to grey slowly and she could tell his hair line was receding His face was etched with wrinkles and she marveled at his sun kissed skin. "The graphic designer?" he asked slowly, there was a hint of disbelief in his voice. Marcus looked slightly uneasy and Alex realized that he had expected something very different. Alex nodded after a moment and replied, "Yes, I am." She started to feel nervous again, she had grown accustomed to working with Sterling and Marcus as well as various other people of high social standing. However facing Lucius, who was perhaps one of the most intimidating people she had ever met, in fact he made Claude seem approachable. He looked at her and then to Marcus, "This was the woman who convinced you to make that move?" he asked sharply. It was clear he didn't believe his son. "Yes," responded Marcus, before smiling at Alex. Sebastian looked at her and then cleared his throat, "Well then, it seems our table is this way, shall we?" he asked smoothly. Alex smiled with relief as Canterbury held out his arm, he looked over at Claude as though he were asking for permission. Her fingers slowly slipped into his waiting palm and he guided her to the table, he wasn't as elegant as Claude or Sebastian, however he did have style. Sebastian pulled her chair out for her and she slowly took her seat. Once she had done so Marcus, Lucius, and Canterbury slowly took theirs as Sebastian turned to Thompson who was standing there with a bottle of wine. Thompson nodded before placing the wine in the ice bath beside the table and walking away.

"You surprised me Mr. Michaelis, I didn't expect your firm to have such a firm bottom line," commented Lucius as he looked at the bottle of wine. Sebastian smiled, his blood red eyes sparkled and he looked as though he were about to play a game, "I was going to be here anyway, there is an auction and I plan on purchasing another house in Monte Carlo. I was hoping to find a few pieces to put in it," he commented as he pulled the wine and slowly poured a glass. Alex's eyes fell on the lush red wine as it fell from the lip of the bottle and landed softly in the glass. Even Sebastian could handle liquor with elegance. "I see," said Marcus, the corners of his lips cured upward and she couldn't tell if it was because he was pleased or merely amused. "I was wondering what your inspiration was for the second ad?" asked Marcus after a moment. He sounded excited and Alex could tell this had been bugging him for a great deal of time. There was silence as she composed her thoughts, "Aged liquor is a special thing," she commented as she slipped her fingers around the stem of the wine glass and lifted it. Lucius glared at her skeptically, it was clear he didn't understand where she was going with this thought. Her ocean blue eyes were locked on the ruby liquid in the glass, "It represents good times, and the bad. It has seen a great deal too," she said affectionately. She tipped the glass slightly to admire the dark red color which was similar to Sebastian's eyes. "As the wine ages in a the dark cellars bellow, the world above changes. Politicians attempt reforms, musicians make their names, technology advances and the world begins to seem even smaller," she said softly, her eyes never left the glass.

"To be locked away in the dark so long, only to be brought to light on the whim of your maker," she closed her eyes, "Yet some how, even though the world above had transformed to the point that it was barely recognizable, you prevail." Marcus stared at her as she gazed over the wine glass; her ocean blue eyes were clear and gave a bone chilling contrast to the red wine. "The scent of maturity, the taste of years of waiting, the texture of loneliness and excitement," she said softly. She gazed at Marcus and smiled, "As well as the body of a tradition, the warmth of generations and the elegance of a legacy," her voice was warm and the darkness which had tainted it disappeared. "A legacy which has managed to survive decade of turmoil only to be released to sweeten life. Gems winking at us telling us we have a reason to celebrate," she commented as she lifted the glass to her lips. "That we are in fact still alive," she whispered before taking a sip, she closed her eyes as she did so. Lucius was silent and watched as she exhaled and gently placed the glass on the table, for that moment he had lost himself. Her ocean blues flickered open and she looked at Lucius, "An undying legacy, that was what inspired me," she replied after a moment. Marcus was grinning and said, "That was the woman I met the first day and the shoot." Lucius glanced over to his son and then Sebastian who simply grinned and took a sip of his wine.

"You are very good with words for a graphic designer," Lucius commented with admiration. Alex slowly relaxed and replied, "Working in marketing doesn't mean we only draw pictures." Lucius smiled and laughed, it was clear the victory had belonged to her. Thompson arrived and asked timidly, "Have you decided on your order?" he asked. Sebastian looked up at him and nodded, Alex sighed and looked at the roses on the table, and they were a stunning white each petal was perfect. "For you miss?" he asked. Alex looked over at Thompson and realized that Marcus and Lucius had just ordered their meals. "The same as Mr. Michaelis," she replied with a smile. Thompson simply nodded and made a note before turning to leave. "So tell me is Stark of noble lineage?" asked Lucius. Alex looked over at him and shook her head, "No," she replied. Lucius looked at her curiously and sat closer to the edge of his seat. His gray eyes widened a little and he asked, "Are you certain?" She nodded and looked over at Marcus, "Why?" she asked. Lucius looked at her astonished and answered, "Your eyes, they're ocean blue, the same color of the Campbells, and you look a great deal like the late Lady Campbell. I met her once at a gala, she had this beautiful three year old girl with her." Marcus looked at his father, "Oh yeah, she was cute! I remember her, she kept fallowing me around," he said happily. Lucius nodded and looked at Alex, who looked clueless, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about," she said. Marcus sighed and rubbed his head, "Dad what was her name again?" he asked. Lucius leaned back and tapped his chin with his pointer finger before replying, "Alexandra Lucinda Campbell," he said after a moment. Sebastian stiffened and looked over at Claude who had nearly dropped the glass he was polishing. She looked at him in confusion and murmured, "My name is just Alexandra." There was a pained look in Lucius's eye and he sighed, "Yes you are, my mistake," he said softly.

Sebastian looked slightly tense as Thompson placed their orders on the table. "The contract called for a single advertisement and she completed two, so how will we handle this?" asked Canterbury swiftly, he looked at Marcus who looked as though he was about to be smacked. It was clear neither of them had thought about the kink. Marcus looked at Alex and responded, "Even if we specified a single advertisement I did ask for a preview of what else she could offer. We should pay her for both, the second one will be perfect for the New Year." Lucius looked stunned for a moment and said, "I don't think that's wise." Marcus froze, his eyes widened and he looked at Alex, she seemed relaxed and Sebastian didn't look phased. "I think it is, in fact I think we should put her on retainer to do another campainge in the future with how unique her work is," he said coolly and smiled at Alex. Lucius's gray eyes narrowed again and he shook his head, "I don't think so, yes this set was unique but I'm not certain of her," he said. Alex sliced into the chicken and took a bite when she heard a clatter, Marcus had noisily placed his silverware on the plate, "Ability? Professionalism? Or is it her age?" he asked sharply. Sebastian held up a hand it was clear things were about to get out of control. Only for Canterbury to jump in, "I have an idea, the advertisement will premier at the opening event, if it's received well you pay the full price for both, if not you pay the cost to make it."

Sebastian looked over at Canterbury in shock and it occurred to him that Claude had trained the young demon for this. Marcus and Lucius looked at one another and Alex looked at the group, "I think it's a wonderful idea," she commented. Sebastian looked at Canterbury and smiled, "I think so as well," he commented, "Canterbury please draw up the paper work, it will be in your hands later this evening." Lucius lifted his wine glass and sighed before taking a sip, "That would be much appreciated." Alex smiled and watched a crowd as it gathered around the bar, it was clear that Claude was making another exotic cocktail. Timber strode over and Sebastian realized Claude had sent him to relieve the tension, "The Bar master has made a special round of drinks in honor of your being here," said Timber. Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Certainly, after all he went through the trouble of making it," he said happily. Timber nodded and looked at Marcus and Lucius, "I'm up for it," said Marcus. Timber gave a small bow and walked over to the bar, "So what do you think he made?" asked Marcus curiously as he looked over at Lucius. His eyes then glided to the bartender, "I have no idea," he commented and looked at Sebastian who was smirking. "Knowing that bartender it's elaborate and elegant," commented Sebastian. Claude arrived with empty flutes and the five of them looked at the empty glasses and then to Claude who was grinning deviously. He held out his hand to cue Thompson to come around, he held a bottle of champagne and a basket holding five bottles of Genesis in the other. Thompson placed the bottle and basket on the table and Lucius asked, "What are you going to make for us?" Claude was quick to open the first beer and replied, "A Black Velvet."

Sebastian smiled at Claude, his red eyes seemed to glitter in appreciation and Claude nodded. "Why do you have both beer and champagne?" asked Marcus and he looked at Claude. Claude's golden eyes narrowed slightly and he responded cordially, "To make the cocktail." Marcus paled and shouted, "That's not possible, how dare you." Claude popped the champagne open and asked, "Oh? Why?" Marcus sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Their densities are also too different and it would displace the liquor causing it to overflow," he commented. Claude gave a crooked smile and said, "I don't think so, how about we test it?" There was a murmurer of surprise in the room and a number of guests had gathered around their table. "Beer and Champagne? Sounds like a waist of champagne," commented Marcus. Alex looked at Claude and smiled, "No it sounds impossible," commented an elderly man and Lucius sat silent. Claude picked up the two bottles and the group who had gathered watched as the two liquids hit the bottom of the flute and folded into one another, creating an elegant display of sparkling golden liquid being folded into the deep brown of the beer. "Two," he breathed and held the two bottles up right before placing the glass before Marcus. "No way," he whispered in disbelieve and Lucius smiled. "I haven't seen anyone make a black velvet with that much elegance or skill in a long time," he commented. Claude smiled and looked over at Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis had requested the cocktail, however I was asked to tell you it was my idea," he commented as he made the second drink. Once again not a single drop slipped out of the glass, "Really?" asked Lucius and he looked over at Sebastian who nodded, his raven hair swayed and Lucius smiled. "It would appear that I completely misjudged you," he said after a moment, "However I will fallow through on the contract once I have signed it." Alex was shocked as Claude finished the final glass and placed it before her. She looked at the cocktail and smiled warmly, "No one has died Claude," she whispered. Marcus and Lucius froze and looked at her, "This cocktail was served in the late 1800s after the death of Queen Victoria," she said softly. Claude looked down at her, he could tell she was irritated, however he felt the drink was a good move. "It takes beer to lessen the joy of champagne," she said sadly.

Ronald yawned as he uncurled himself, he had wrapped himself tightly in the heavy blanket William had draped over him after they had managed to get to their room in the lodge. William was sitting beside him reading a book, his hair was untidy and he looked even more relaxed. "You're awake?" he asked softly as he slipped a book mark into the book and pleated his fingers through Ronald's hair. Ronald moaned and yawned as he stretched. "More or less," he replied sleepily, he could still remember the shock he had been in when William actually took a vacation and wanted to take him to Switzerland. He was well aware that William had lost his family on Christmas and he always visited their grave. He looked over at William and noticed how he seemed to be fighting with himself to be here with Ronald. "Will, why are we here?" he asked after a moment. William turned to him and looked at him as though he were the most precious thing in the world, "I wanted to spend time with you away from the red lady at the office," he replied. Ronald chuckled and remembered when William told Grell that he was now dating Ronald. It was a humorous sight which ended in Grell being whacked over the head with the hedge trimmer. "That and I was hoping you could," he fell silent and Ronald sat up. It was clear William was searching for the right word and fighting the urge to be blunt. "You could teach me how to have fun," he mumbled, he flushed with embarrassment and Ronald attempted to hold back his laughter. Which leaked after a moment and he held his stomach as he laughed, it filled the room and William glared at him. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily. Ronald continued to laugh as he replied, "You." William's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pouched Ronald causing them to tumble to the floor. "Oh yeah? Well then you'll love this," said William happily.

Ronald looked at him slightly confused until William began to tickle his sides, "No, oh shit Will," he squealed with delight as William began his relentless attack. Ronald closed his eyes and was laughing uncontrollably. "Mercy," he cried through the laughter, "Have mercy on me Will." William was grinning from ear to ear as he continued, "You said I was funny, so now I'll show you how funny I can be," he commented happily Ronald jerked and giggled until William's hands stilled. He looked lonesome for a moment and he sat back on his heels. Ronald looked up at him and noticed how sad he was, "Will?" he asked softly. William looked at Ronald, it seemed like he was in pain and Ronald sat up. His shirt was disheveled and his hair was array, "I'm not going anywhere Will," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the elder dark haired shinigami. "I'll be here for you," he whispered, "I promise." William wrapped his arms around Ronald and held him for a moment. The pair were silent, all that could be heard was the slow drumming of their heart beats and the steadiness of their breath.

The rest of the meeting with Marcus and Lucius had gone rather well and Canterbury had drafted the contract perfectly, to the point that he swore it was Claude who had written it. Sebastian leaned against the bar, his back facing the bartender and he chuckled. Claude had probably taught him about contracts between humans, they did after all operate differently than those between human and demon. Sebastian ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't expect Lucius to bring up the Campbells in that context, it would cause a great deal of trouble for them if Lucius had figured out who Alex really was. "You look like you could use a drink," said a familiar voice behind him. There was a faint tap and Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see a glass of brandy sitting near his hand, Claude black nailed fingers were wrapped around the glistening glass. "You always did know when I needed relief," he commented. Claude grinned and whispered, "You look like you could use some now." Sebastian looked at Claude, he felt heat pooling in his groin. "I close in five minutes," said Claude before he turned away.


	57. Chapter 57: Icy Stirred Amber Dreams

**_After the dinner with Marcus and his father, Lucius, Canterbury has the contract delivered. Sebastian wanders back into the dinning hall to the bar, to see Claude standing in a beautiful dark red vest with a tie and his fingers caressing the crystal decanter of brandy. Naturally Claude talks to Sebastian about the stressful evening, however what kind of "relief" does he have in mind?_**

**_Why are a bartender's fingers so sensual?_**

**_What will happen to the barely touched glass of Brandy?_**

**_What on earth are the Martini Stir Rods for?_**

**_A Cold Winter Night in a Swiss Hotel, Ice, Brandy, and Martini Stir Rods… what a cocktail._**

**_For all of my lovely readers both Naughty and Nice, I hope you're as Naughty as these two are this Holiday…_**

**_Merry Christmas,_**

**_~Kuro_**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Icy Stirred Amber Dreams**

_The rest of the meeting with Marcus and Lucius had gone rather well and Canterbury had drafted the contract perfectly, to the point that he swore it was Claude who had written it. Sebastian leaned against the bar, his back facing the bartender and he chuckled. Claude had probably taught him about contracts between humans, they did after all operate differently than those between human and demon. Sebastian ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't expect Lucius to bring up the Campbells in that context, it would cause a great deal of trouble for them if Lucius had figured out who Alex really was. "You look like you could use a drink," said a familiar voice behind him. There was a faint tap and Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see a glass of brandy sitting near his hand, Claude black nailed fingers were wrapped around the glistening glass. "You always did know when I needed relief," he commented. Claude grinned and whispered, "You look like you could use some now." Sebastian looked at Claude, he felt heat pooling in his groin. "I close in five minutes," said Claude before he turned away._

Sebastian smiled to himself and took a sip as he watched Claude mix a sidecar, watching Claude do this brought back memories of his life in the 1920s working at one of Paris's most famous bars, Bar Ritz. He was the king of cocktails; there wasn't a drink you could order that Claude couldn't make. Sebastian's crimson eyes fallowed Claude's smooth hands as he lifted the shaker eye level and the sidecar fell into the glass. The liquid seemed to fall perfectly and he snapped the shaker across his chest. Not a drop was wasted and Sebastian smiled, it was his signature more in Paris. His golden eyes were always closed and Sebastian snickered the hipster glasses didn't suit him, however he wasn't about to argue. Claude's hair had been slicked back and he looked a little more polished than usual. While Claude had been working the Ritz he wasn't as polished and didn't bother with the wax in his hair, he left it in it's usual unruly state and left the black nail polish visible. He wore his usual silver rimed glasses and moved with his typical grace. Sebastian had been between contracts and visited the Ritz by pure chance, only to find Claude making cocktails. He sighed and remembered the first drink he had tasted which had been made by Claude's capable hands. He watched the amber liquid fall from the shaker, "I would love to drown in your eyes, an Amber dream is what I desire," said Claude. Sebastian could remember how he tingled all over as he watched Claude slide the drink into his view. His left hand brushed his bottom lip at the memory when a young woman's voice brought him back to reality, "An Amber Dream," she said demandingly.

Sebastian turned his attention to the woman and notice the tight dress she was in which was far too short for the climate they were in. She had long tanned legs and a pair of plump lips. Sebastian looked at her slender limbs and large bust, Claude turned to her and smiled politely. "Coming up," he replied his voice was as charming as ever. Sebastian watched as he caressed a bottle of gin, he bit his lower lip and shivered, he began to think about how those long fingers had made his blood boil, whimper and ream. With a silver jigger tucked between his fingers he measured 1.5 ounces of gin, three quarters of a once of sweet vermouth, a quarter of an once of Yellow Chartreuse, and a touch of Aromatic Bitters. He poured each of them in a glass over ice, he picked up a silver bar spoon between his fingers. He tucked it between them and slowly twirled the mix, his wrist moved slightly and the rest of his arm was still. His eyes never left the contents of the glass. Sebastian trembled as he thought about how Claude's eyes were always locked on him as he mixed her up. She leaned on the counter and looked at Claude, "You're pretty good looking, for a bartender," she crooned. Claude never looked up and responded, "Oh I haven't noticed." Sebastian grinned and attempted to suppress his laughter. "I think you have, you're clothes are perfectly tailored," she said as she leaned further over the bar. Sebastian's eyes were locked on how tightly the vest was fit, it was tight enough to show his beautiful broad chest but not too constricting where it would interfere with his natural grace. Sebastian placed the glass on the table quietly and leaned even more against it, he desperately wanted to strip Claude out of that vest and run his tongue down his chest. He wanted to nip at his taught white skin and kiss ever inch of his sculpted abdominals. Claude pulled a cocktail glass and attached the strainer to the shaker. He slowly poured the drink into the chilled cocktail glass; his eyes were lowered to the counter, locked on the contents of the shaker. She licked her lips and tapped her fingers on the bar impatiently. The drumming of her fingers echoed the pounding of Sebastian's heart; it was pounding in his ears. Every cell of his body felt electrified as he imagined those blazing eyes looking down at him through the haze of his confusion.

Claude lifted the shaker and strainer into the air and slowly poured the deep amber colored cocktail hit the glass. A thin amber ribbon falling elegantly through the air and Claude's golden eyes closed. His fingers wrapped around the shaker as he slowly lifted them higher. Sebastian sighed, he desired Claude's gaze, those fingers to make a mess of him. Sebastian slowly loosened his tie, he glanced over when he heard the young woman gasp. Claude had snapped his wrist causing the shaker to plane off and the final drop of amber liquid to fall through the air and slowly drop into the cocktail glass. He opened his eyes and leaned across the bar as he slid the glass across the table. "Your Amber Dream," he said softly. He slowly pulled his hand away and smiled, the woman looked as though she were about to swoon. "You know it's going to be rather cold tonight, and I foolishly asked for a suite," she said coyly. Claude looked up at her, he smiled and asked, "Oh?" She nodded and Sebastian glared, naturally she would be cold, she was barely wearing anything. "It's a rather large bed for one person and I may catch a cold," she said softly as she took a sip of the cocktail. Claude glanced in Sebastian's direction, and then back to the girl he wore a smirk on his lips. "I'm afraid I have a previous engagement," he responded coolly, it was clear the girl didn't faze him. She looked slightly shocked and asked, "You can't cancel?" Claude shook his head and shrugged, "Not possible I promised my lover I would close up in five minutes, and from the looks of things I have two minutes left," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she crossed her arms, "She must be beautiful," she commented. Claude placed the bottle of gin on the shelf and replied, "Ravishing," he said playfully. "However can't you skip away just for a little bit, I'm sure I can make it worth your while," she said darkly as she swept her hair out of her way to revel more skin. "As tempting as you are, I'm afraid you aren't my type," he said calmly as he turned to her. She leaned back and asked, "Smart?" Sebastian was getting even more irritated with her and Claude chuckled. "No, female," he said calmly. The woman's eyes widened in horror and her eyes glided to the end of the bar. Sebastian's tie was now undone and he had unfastened the first two buttons of his dress shirt. His slender form looked even more elegant than usual and his silky onyx bangs glistened and his red eyes were locked on the brandy glass which he was cradling. She gawked at him and asked, "Is he?" Claude grinned and lifted his finger to his lips, "Stunning isn't he?" he asked. The woman blushed and nodded, she noticed a glint as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Unearthly, almost heavenly," she whispered. Claude grinned and playfully responded, "No, sinful, elegant a truly divine demon," he said as he licked his lower lip. The woman looked at him in confusion and asked, "Divine demon? That sounds like and oxymoron." Claude's golden eyes were locked on Sebastian and he smiled, "Believe me, it sounds like it, but its so much more true than you realize." The woman sighed and placed the empty cocktail glass on the counter. "I can't compete, thanks for the drink, charge it to room 205," she commented, she strode away with a mixture of emotions on her face. Sebastian looked at his wrist and noticed it was precisely 2 am.

"Dear customer the bar is closed," said a lush voice behind him. Sebastian looked up to see Claude leaning on the bar; the brandy glass was still half full which perfectly square piece of ice in it. "You didn't like the drink?" asked Claude, he sounded slightly insulted. Sebastian turned around and looked into a pair of fiery golden eyes and heard a soft clink. Claude's delectable fingers had reached into the glass of brandy and plucked a cube of ice. He grinned with delight as he lifted it to Sebastian's lips, "It wasn't to my liking," commented Sebastian and Claude slowly touched the smaller demon's lips with the cube of ice. "I apologize, I was certain I had the right liquor for you," he said as he slowly traced Sebastian's lower lip with the ice cube. Sebastian's crimson eyes were locked on Claude's, his breath hitched as Claude slipped his glasses off. His eyes narrowed and he smiled playfully. The ice slowly melted against Sebastian's lips and he felt a droplet of water glide down his chin. His lips parted as his breath hitched, Claude grinned happily as his slipped the melting cube into Sebastian's mouth. He gently pressed his index finger on the demons soft hot tongue, which cause Sebastian to tremble. He closed his eyes and began to gently suck on Claude's finger, the bitterness of Claude skin combined with the warmth of the brandy made Sebastian hunger for even more.

"Easy now, we have the bar to our selves for a few hours," whispered Claude as he slowly pulled his finger from Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian whined in protest and Claude grinned, "Let's make this moment last a little longer," he whispered, his voice was deep and laced with a certain darkness Sebastian had forgotten. His crimson eyes were half lidded and his face flushed. Claude strode around the bar and pressed Sebastian into the counter, his knee between Sebastian's legs nudging Sebastian's hard. He moaned softly and Claude grinned, "It would be a shame for this drink to go to waste," he whispered. Sebastian looked at Claude curiously; his mind was no where near as sharp as it should have been thanks to the wine and cocktails he had consumed. In fact he had consumed enough cocktails to give a human alcohol poisoning. Claude plucked another piece of ice from the glass and slipped it between his lips, his white teeth held the cube in place and he leaned into Sebastian. Sebastian's hot soft lips met Claude's and he ran his tongue across the ice cube. He felt the cold water enter his mouth fallowed by Claude's soft tongue. The combination of Claude's hot lips against his and the ice water transforming from cold to scolding hot, sent shivers through Sebastian. He leaned in further only for Claude to pull back and catch his chin in his fingers. "I thought I told you slowly, I want to savor you," he whispered as he reached behind Sebastian. The brandy glass still rested on the bar beside Sebastian's hand; Claude brought his fingers up to his neck and slowly pulled the knot of his tie. The sound of the slender piece of fabric rubbing against the back of Claude's neck as he tugged echoed in Sebastian's ears and he felt even hotter. He gazed up at Claude who was grinning with delight; his face was flushed as well. He slowly reached behind Sebastian and picked up the crystalline glass, "Perhaps this will be more to your taste," said Claude mischievous. He slowly tipped the glass to his lips, the warm brandy tasted smooth and had a full body. He leaned in closer and Sebastian slowly opened his lips in anticipation for the taste which Claude was going to give him. Claude slowly pressed his lips to Sebastian's open mouth and deposited the warm smooth liquor into his waiting mouth. It was still a little bitter but the spices which mingled with the taste of Claude's tongue made Sebastian slightly dizzy. It was a heady cocktail, in fact one of the best this bartender could possibly serve. Claude pulled away and purred with delight, he rubbed his thumb across Sebastian's lower lip and asked playfully, "More?"

Sebastian nodded as Claude gently tugged at Sebastian's shirt, "This has to go first," he whispered into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian smiled and slowly took his dinner jacket off and laid it across a barstool. His hands were hesitant and he looked up to see Claude's gaze, it was hungry, it looked as though Claude were starving. "You've really been looking forward to this haven't you?" he asked curiously. Claude grinned with delight as Sebastian slowly began to unbutton his shirt, with each button more of his chest was visible. Claude's fingers slowly brushed over Sebastian's lover lip, down the side of his face and then his neck. They were gentle as always and Sebastian slowly tipped his head back, he had been aching for Claude's gentle touch since he had seen Claude's fingers caress the bottle of gin. Those warm fingers which had curled themselves around the bar spoon as he flawlessly made the Amber Dream which had been ordered. Those tantalizing fingers which made him ream. Claude slowly pushed the white shirt over Sebastian's shoulders and slid it down his arms. Sebastian looked toward the door cautiously and noticed Timber and Thompson as they snuck away. He blushed and Timber turned to him, Sebastian's eyes widened as the purple haired demon winked at him and then walked out the doors. "I asked them to lock the doors and keep a look out," whispered Claude as he slowly unbuckled Sebastian's belt, "Meaning we have the bar to ourselves officially?" asked Sebastian coyly. Claude grinned and nipped Sebastian's hear before responding, "Do you really think I would let anyone else watched you as I have my way with you?" he asked. Sebastian was about to respond which Claude pulled his belt and unbuttoned his pants at warp speed. Sebastian black slacks pooled around his ankles and Claude slowly guided him out of them. Sebastian grinned as he kicked his shoes off and Claude tugged at his black dress slacks. "You and your kinky fuckery," said Sebastian playfully. Claude laughed as he reached into the brandy glass and asked, "Would you have it any other way?" Sebastian smirked and replied, "Wouldn't you know by now? It has been what a little over a half a millennium?" he asked. Claude chucked and raised his eyebrows before asking, "Is that all? My time does fly."

Sebastian chuckled as Claude kissed the side of his neck and whispered, "Close your eyes, I want you to enjoy this." Sebastian looked slightly confused and Claude continued, "I've dreamed of doing this to you for a very long time." Sebastian blushed and obeyed, he was excited all over, the fire which Claude had ignited in his veins was spreading and he desperately wanted Claude. He felt something cold sweep across his lip, it was damp, smooth and freezing cold. The taste of brandy lingered and his eyes fluttered open, "I told you to close your eyes," said Claude darkly as he nudged Sebastian's dripping erecting. Sebastian moaned and replied weakly, "I wanted to watch." Claude froze and looked at him, it was clear he hadn't expected this. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Sebastian in a panic and Claude shook his head. "More like you're pressing all the right buttons," he murmured before grinning wickedly. "Using lines like that should be illegal," muttered Claude. Sebastian was still confused and he trembled with delight as he felt the piece of ice glide down the side of his neck. "Ah," he cried with delight, the feeling of ice against his fiery skin was numbing and painful. It was unusual Claude had always been gentle however this was different; it was darker in comparison and a welcomed change. Sebastian bit his lower lip as he felt the cube slowly melt against his skin, it left a cool damp streak in it's weak which went from numb to mind blowing hot. Claude grinned with delight as Sebastian moaned, he slowly trailed the cube across his lover's collarbone and then down his sternum. Sebastian threw his head back and cried in pleasure as he felt Claude rub the cold slick surface of the cube against his nipple. "Oh my," he cried, "You."

Claude chuckled as he admired his handy work, Sebastian's eyes were closed, his head tilted back displaying his neck and his body trembled with delight. "'You' what?" he asked teasingly as he slowly swiped the ice down Sebastian's chiseled abdominals. Sebastian's back arched and he cried, "Dear lord," his voice was higher in pitch and almost a whimper. Claude's golden eyes were locked on Sebastian as he went even lover with the ice cube, he made sure that his movements were slow enough to drive Sebastian insane with desire, but quick enough to keep him from protesting. However there was little left of the cube and Claude grinned after realizing he hadn't teased the two most sensitive places on his lover with the cube. His slender fingers slipped into the glass again and he putted another rather large cube which he had chiseled. Sebastian's crimson eyes were hazy and he looked at him, it was as though he knew what Claude was planning and he whispered, "Do as you like, I'm yours." Claude nodded as he slowly licked the ice cube before sliding it up Sebastian dripping length.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at the ceiling, it was beyond cold, yet it felt wonderful. The pain and pleasure which seemed to intermingle and he whimpered as he felt Claude gently guide the ice over his balls. "Lift your leg," said Claude softly. Sebastian looked into Claude molten gold eyes and did so. He felt the cold cube travel down his scrotum and slowly circle his entrance. His eyes widened and he gripped the edge of the bar. "Claude!" he cried in agony. Claude kissed Sebastian's temple as he pressed the cute into Sebastian's entrance; the slick cold object felt alien as it melted inside him. His mouth was agape and his once stoic expression was now twisted into one of passion. Claude slowly slipped his finger into Sebastian and whispered, "Again?" Sebastian looked at him and shook his head, "Too much," he replied dryly. Claude smiled sweetly and slowly took a sip of the brandy which Sebastian had order. He leaned in and Sebastian gratefully accepted as he felt the hot liquid fill his mouth. His senses became even foggier and he moaned as Claude began to thrust two fingers into him. "Oh," he whimpered as he clamped down on Claude's fingers. "You want something thicker and longer than fingers don't you?" Claude whispered. Sebastian nodded and he grinned with delight.

"Turn around and put your hands on the bar," whispered Claude. Sebastian hesitantly turned around and placed his hands on the bar, he leaned forward enough for Claude to have the right angle and he panted, "Is this alright?" Claude chuckled with delight and he gently caressed Sebastian bottom. "Oh it's more than alright," he purred as he thrust three fingers into Sebastian, "You're still too tight," he commented and Sebastian winced. Claude looked over the counter until he found what he desired, in a silver cup there was a collection of sparkling clear glass rod called a martini rod, a tool which was rarely used, however quite useful when mixing delicate cocktails it prevented bruising which often diminished the taste of the drink. He picked up the long rod with a thick elongated droplet at the end and grinned. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Claude lick the side of the rod. His saliva clung to the glass and he noticed how even in the dim lighting of the bar the rod glistened even more. Claude's eyes were hooded and the darkness which he had reserved for battles had come to his eyes. It was dark, primitive and beyond enticing. "Relax," whispered Claude as he pressed the warmed glass rod against Sebastian's entrance. He gently pressed the rod into Sebastian which produced a loud cry of discomfort. "Claude!" he cried and his face twisted.

Claude kissed Sebastian's shoulder and whispered, "Relax, it will feel good soon." Sebastian's fingers had wrapped around the edge of the bar, his knuckles were white and he whimpered as he felt the rod move further inside him. He reamed and winced until the rod hit the most sensitive place in his body. "Ah," he cried, his voice echoed and Claude smirked, "Found it," he whispered before grabbing another rod and running his pink tongue down the shaft. "I wonder how many will fit in here," he whispered slyly. Sebastian was trembling as he felt the second rod slip into him, this one created even more pressure as it spread him even further apart. He moaned and closed his eyes, his lips parted and he had lost total touch with reality. The two rods rubbed together as he gently squeezed them. "No more," he begged through his gasps and whimpers. "One more?" asked Claude, he held the long weighted glass rod in his fingers. Sebastian watched as Claude tipped the weighted end into the other hand and ran his tongue from the teardrop weight at one end to the tip of the other. He shivered with delight and he watched his lover prep the final rod. Those golden eyes glowed with mischief and delight as he slowly slipped the rod into Sebastian's twitching entrance. Claude watched mystified as his raven through his head back and cried in pleasure as he slipped the third rod into Sebastian's entrance. "Don't clamp down too hard, these are made of glass," he whispered teasingly. Claude looked at Sebastian's reflection in the mirror and smiled, his raven's hair was a mess, his eyes glassed over and tearing. Those lips which had been curled in a flirtatious and devious smirk all evening had unraveled and now hung apart as his pants blasted his resolve to pieces. He loved unraveling the carefully crafted defense of Sebastian's. Claude leaned over and kissed the side of Sebastian's neck before whispering, "Would you like me to remove the stir rods?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded quickly and in one swift pull Claude removed them, air was split by Sebastian's cry as he became lost in his orgasm.

He went limp on the bar counter, his entrance still twitching and his panting filled the air. He was covered in perspiration, "We aren't done yet my raven, not by a long shot," said Claude darkly as he unzipped his pants. Without another word Claude thrust into Sebastian harshly. "Claude!" Sebastian cried as he gripped the counter. Claude's fingers wrapped around Sebastian's hips as he began to mercilessly ram into his lover. The friction which he had desired since he saw Sebastian enter in the tuxedo, that primal instinct to make a mess of the demon he called his.

Sebastian's eyes were closed as he felt Claude violently thrust into him, it had been decade since Claude had been this violent with him. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be truly controlled, the sheer power of Claude's thrusts was enough to drive him insane. "You're moving your hips in tandem," Claude whispered as he thrusted harder and further than he had before. Sebastian cried, "Deeper." Claude growled as he pulled out, Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. He was about to ask what was wrong until Claude had picked him up and placed him on the cold wooden bar. "Deeper? No problem," said Claude as he thrust into Sebastian upward. Sebastian eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Claude to prevent himself from falling off the bar and behind the counter. "You're going to break me in two," cried Sebastian.

Claude had lost all reason and closed his eyes as he thrust into his lover's tight entrance. Sebastian's walls cradled him as he burrowed even further into the smaller demon. His length was throbbing and he hissed, "So fucking tight," as he continued pounding away. He was on the brink and in a single breath he released, it felt as though he was soaring inside Sebastian. That warmth and comfort he craved washed over him, in the background he could hear Sebastian's cry as he climaxed again. Claude opened his eyes to see a limp Sebastian sprawled on the bar. Every inch of him glistened with sweat and his chest heaved as he attempted to ground himself. "That was beyond amazing," panted Sebastian. Claude pushed his hair back and slowly picked his lover up in his arms. After a moment he sank to the floor and embraced the smaller demon. "I'm glad you enjoyed," whispered Claude into Sebastian's hair, his pulse was beginning to slow and he looked down at Sebastian who shivered. "Cold?" asked Claude softly, he brushed the back of his hand against Sebastian's cheek which was cool to the touch.

Tired ruby red eyes looked up at golden ones through thick black lashes. Claude sighed and gave Sebastian a tight squeeze before reaching up and grabbing Sebastian's dinner jacket. He hadn't seen that elegant look in a long time, not since that night at the Ritz and even earlier at the Tea House in Japan. He slowly wrapped Sebastian in the silk lined jacket and said softly, "Bath or bed?" Sebastian snuggled into Claude's chest, "If I take a bath will you wash me?" he asked, his voice was filled with exhaustion and Claude realized how far he had pushed Sebastian. "Of course," he said warmly as he slowly released Sebastian and gently assisted him in slipping into his slacks. "Thompson," said Claude softly and Sebastian looked up to see one of Claude's faithful spiders looking down at them, like he had at the Trancy manor. "The coast is clear," said Thompson, "sir." Claude nodded and smiled in thanks as he picked up Sebastian, "I pushed you too far," he whispered before Sebastian could protest. The smaller demon slowly wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and snuggled into that broad chest he had loved so dearly. "Thompson, please grab Sebastian's shoes and shirt please, also ensure that the bar is clean before tomorrow morning, please. Ask Timber if you need assistance," he said smoothly. Thompson paused for a moment; he was still unaccustomed to Claude being nice. He strode across the room cradling Sebastian and then out the door.

After a moment Timber entered to see Thompson still motionless. "He really has changed since then, do you think?" asked Thompson softly. Timber looked at his identical purple haired brother and sighed, "It could be I mean they have been together for a while," he said as he walked behind the bar. "Quit gawking and help me, he may be more polite but he is still a demon when he screws his lover," said Timber coldly as he threw a rag at Thompson's head.


	58. Chapter 58: Arcane Scars

_Thompson has brought up a delicate topic as they clean the bar, and Timber seems to have issues coping with what had occurred at the Trancy Mannor, the first time they had met the golden eyed butler named Claude Faustus. However things aren't as they seem as Canterbury tells of his encounters. _

_Alex is waking up and goes to shower only to be called to the door._

_What happened between the triplets and Claude in the past?_

_What does Canterbury know that Thompson and Timber do not?_

_What exactly when on in the Late Earl Trancy's House?_

_Who the hell is knocking on Alex's door so early in the morning?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but you probably already knew that. _

* * *

**Chapter 57: Arcane Scars**

Timber groaned as he pulled the rag off of his head. "I'm just saying years ago he was such a bastard, remember when we worked for Trancy?" he asked as he walked over to the counter. Thompson froze and stared at Timber, how could he ever forget his former psychotic young master who had intentionally removed Hannah's eye in an attempt to get more attention from Claude. He looked as though he were about to dart, "How could I ever forget," he whispered and shivered unconsciously. During those days only Hannah had kept them sane, to think that she had abandoned them was beyond their comprehension. He could remember Claude's harsh treatment and closed his eyes, "I don't want to go through that again," he muttered and hugged himself. Timber's hands which had been busy during the time stopped and he looked at Thompson. His amber eyes were locked on the pale face of his brother. He dropped the rag on the counter and whispered, "Hey." Thompson's eyes were closed and he trembled all over, it was clear those years of service to the unstable soul of Alois Trancy and the tyranny of Claude Faustus Head Servant of the Trancy House. The door creaked open and Thompson looked over to see Canterbury walk in, he was in jeans and a tee shirt. He looked nothing like he had earlier in his suite. "What happened? Did he cut himself on a broken glass?" asked Canterbury, his amber eyes darted to the trembling demon's hands.

Thompson shook his head and mumbled, "I mentioned something I shouldn't have." Canterbury's eyes narrowed inquisitively as he looked over at his other brother. Thompson fidgeted a little and continued, "I asked him if he remembered what it was like to work at the Trancy House, under Claude." Canterbury sighed and rubbed Timber's shoulders with both hands. His touch was tender and he looked at Thompson, "Claude isn't what he used to be, he seems kinder and oddly free. It's as though Sebastian has freed him, a freedom which we all crave," said Canterbury. Thompson's purple hair swayed as he bowed his head. Canterbury looked at the bar and was fully aware of what had occurred here, he had seen Claude return with Sebastian in his arms and was taking him into the bathroom. He smiled a little before wrapping an arm around Thompson, in reality he wasn't wrong, he had every right to point out how Claude had changed. However to unlike these two Canterbury was well aware that those maniacal tendencies of Claude's weren't entirely gone. His glacial and calculating self was simply put to work in law as he outwitted the defense.

He could remember that night so long ago when he watched Claude draft his plan to kill Alois and take Ciel's soul. A grin of joy had spread across his lips, as he plotted how to obtain the rare delicacy he had desired since tasting the Phantomhive boy's blood. He would have Ciel no matter what the cost; he had planned on merging the two souls into one vesicle so he could have them both without breaking his current contract. Even if it meant tinting the boy's soul with the unsuitable taste of Trancy's soul. Hannah had asked him to see what Claude had been up to late at night; he hadn't been tending to Alois as he should have been. "Who's there," called and irritated Claude as he pulled a handful of golden knives from his pocket and threw several of them at Canterbury. At the time Canterbury was a young demon; he was no where near as powerful as Claude and was well aware of the fact that he could be killed by this demon. Claude flew out of his seat and at Canterbury, in a flash Canterbury was pinned to the wall under Claude. "You, what are you doing near this part of the house," barked Claude, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Canterbury's amber eyes widened as he gazed directly into the clear and dangerous golden eyes of the head butler. Claude's hand was wrapped around Canterbury's neck and he felt his iron grip around his throat. It was tight and he gasped, "Hannah." Claude eased his grip, but just enough for him to speak, "She wanted to know if you will be able to look after the young master," he breathed. Claude looked at him skeptically and pushed the smaller demon into the wall with brute force, "Oh? Is that really it?" he asked darkly. There was no way he could fool this spider, however he wasn't about to tell Claude of Hannah's skepticism, Canterbury nodded. Claude was expressionless and then chuckled, the very sound sent chills down Canterbury's spine. Claude lifted the demon off the floor by his throat and then threw him into the wall, "Tell Hannah that my affairs are none of her concern, I hired her to clean not to advise me," he said coldly. Canterbury slowly rose and clung to the wall for support, his body ached all over. "Canterbury, also remind her that if she interferes again with my orders even if it pertains to the flowers in the master's room, I will have her thrown to the street," he said coolly. Canterbury looked at Claude wide eyed and remembered the order, Claude had asked for Alois's room to be filled with roses along with the cage for the butterfly which his master had torn the wing off of. However Hannah suggested the flower be changed to bluebells. Even though the change pleased the master it clearly tromped on Claude's pride of being the perfect butler. Canterbury simply nodded and scurried from the room that darkness which was in Claude's heart was like nothing he had ever seen. It was disturbing to see what Claude was like however Canterbury was well aware of the cause.

Timber and Thompson had stopped trembling; he could feel the scars on their skin from when Alois flung holy water on them. They were simply doing their job yet Alois thought he would get more attention from Claude if he flung holy water on the two. Timber had used his body to shield Timber form the brunt of it which caused Timber to only have a burn down the side of one of his legs. However Timber's back bore the aftermath of the incident and he was confined to a bed for two weeks as the burns healed. Claude did reprimand the young master for that, however Alois had his fun with the butler, he hit Claude with an even larger vat of holy water, it covered his face hest and lower abdomen. Canterbury could remember the earth shattering scream after the incident; he had never heard Claude scream until that day. He closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath, Hannah had been attending to Claude while Canterbury cared for Timber, however one evening Alois woke screaming as usual. Hannah was called and Thompson, who had healed a great deal hobbled up the stairs behind her. She had instructed him to assist Claude, the thought made Canterbury tremble. No matter how much he disdained the butler he had no choice but to care for the injured demon. Canterbury had found himself standing outside of Claude's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for a response, it was silent and Canterbury called, "Claude?" Still silent, it was as though there was nothing on the other side of the door. Canterbury slowly pushed the door open to see the moon peaking through the curtains; Claude was motionless on the bed, his body riddled with lacerations caused by the holy water. He could smell burned flesh and hair; it was worse than what Thompson had been hit with.

In the moon light he noticed Claude's face, twisted with pain, oddly his chest hurt. "Claude?" asked Canterbury cautiously as he approached the bed, he spotted a basin of water and a rag, the water was tinted red and he could tell Hannah had been cleaning his wounds. He paused as he stood at the side of the bed, this was the first time he had ever seen Claude fully undressed, his wounds were so severe that it was impossible to put clothing on him, all he had on were a pair of black boxers. Parts of his thighs had even been burned and Canterbury hissed in discomfort. Claude shifted slightly and moaned, "Hannah asked me to look after you," said Canterbury softly. Claude's eyes opened slightly, they were dull and Canterbury froze, this wasn't the expression of the proud and strong demon who had pinned him to the wall a few nights ago. "…stian," he muttered, his speech was garbled from the pain. "Pardon?" asked Canterbury and Claude whimper, "Sebastian." The name which had been uttered with such distain now had a hint of longing and sadness. Canterbury was silent and he stared wide eyed at the man in the bed. "It hurts," he whimpered, his voice trembled. Canterbury was about to get Hannah when he heard a tap at the window. It was soft and yet heard through the entire room. The windows opened slowly and he stared at a pair of ruby red eyes which glistened in the dark, he was about to call Hannah when he noticed a white gloved hand hold a finger to his lips. "I'm not here to fight," he said as he slipped through the window. His harsh gaze softened when he looked at Claude, it was affectionate, almost loving. "Hush now," whispered Sebastian as he strode over to the butler. Canterbury stood motionless and watched as the slender butler leaned over the bed and kissed Claude's forehead. He slowly brought his hand up to Claude's cheek and touched it gently. "I'm here, I've brought something to make the pain stop," he whispered. Claude whimpered again and smiled a little, "Raven," he said softly. Sebastian smiled listlessly and nodded, "Yes dear spider, your raven is here. I can not stay however I can perch for a little while in your window," he whispered.

Canterbury watched the scene before him in confusion, Claude was cold and heartless, yet he acted differently with Sebastian. Some how it was as though Claude had managed to find light in his world of darkness, happiness no matter how brief. "He's going to think this was a dream," said Sebastian sadly. Canterbury was snapped from his thoughts and he looked at Sebastian. "What?" he asked softly and noticed the pained expression on Sebastian's face. "Claude won't remember this encounter and if he does it will be a dream," he whispered, his gaze fell on Claude. Canterbury was still as he began to figure out what to say, "You're okay with this?" he asked softly. Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "Of course I'm not, his master is psychotic, and now Claude is falling. I told him not to make a contract with him," he said angrily. He turned to Canterbury and asked, "He wasn't the only one burned was he?" Canterbury was hesitant and slowly shook his head. Sebastian looked down at the floor as he sifted through his pockets, after a moment he fished out a silver tin with a black feather on it. "If anyone asks tell them you found this outside the window, this will prevent infection, dull the pain and cause the scars to disappear. No amount of saliva could heal this much damage," he said as he handed Canterbury the tin. The demon ran his fingers over the lid and felt the raised feather and noticed Sebastian's seal on the bottom. "Won't that give you away?" asked Canterbury in confusion. Sebastian shook his head and looked at him, "How old are you?" At first Canterbury was insulted until he realized that the crimson eyed demon before him was genuinely curious. "60 years old," replied Canterbury. Sebastian smiled sympathetically and commented, "So young. My seal won't appear unless I'm within arms length other than that it will remain invisible." Canterbury opened the lid of the round tin and looked at the opaque colored ointment, there was much more in the container than her realized. He had expected it to reek, yet it smelt of wisteria. "Where did you get this?" he asked. It was quiet again and Canterbury looked up, sitting in the window sill was a broad black feather and he sighed, "You really did perch for a short period of time," he commented.

The demon slowly dipped his fingers in the ointment and began applying it to the seared skin of the butler. He watched in amusement as the wounds ceased to swell, "Cold," whined Claude in discomfort. "Sorry but the Raven told me to do this," said Canterbury. Claude looked at him, it was as though he were a child and he asked, "Did my raven fly away?" Canterbury nodded and he watched the arachnid sighed and close his eyes again. "He won't visit me for a while, not after what I will do next," he whispered. Canterbury finished applying the ointment to Claude's face and said, "I'm going to see if Hannah needs help with the young master." Claude sighed and hummed in response. Canterbury closed the silver tin and walked out of the room. He closed the door and noticed Hannah padding down the hall. "Oh how is he?" she asked. Canterbury held the tin behind his back and replied, "He's asleep." Hannah smiled sweetly and nodded, "Timber has awoken, he wants to see you," she said. Canterbury nodded and bowed before walking away; he heard the door of Claude's room close behind him and hurried back to Timber's side.

"He hasn't changed, he's always been a decent demon," mumbled Canterbury and Thompson and Timber looked at him in shock. Timber had stopped trembling and looked at him in confusion, "Claude's much more complicated than you realize," he whispered. The two looked at him baffled and Canterbury smiled slyly, "Come on then, let's get this mess cleaned up," he chimed as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a rag. Timber and Thompson looked at one another and shrugged before walking back over to the bar.

Grell stretched and looked up at the sky through the glass roof of the airport terminal, the sun had risen and he was beaming. "Christmas in Switzerland what a wonderful surprise," he cried in joy as he darted off the plane. He red coat billowed behind him and the Undertaker laughed as he slowly walked through the terminal. "Someone is excited, remember we're here for the auction, nothing else," he replied. Grell pouted and whined, "Awe, I thought we would go ice skating, have a snowball fight and fuck in front of the fire place." Undertaker looked at Grell and mussed his long red hair, "We can do that and more after the auction, which is tomorrow night, however tonight we will be attending an event hosted by Lucious d' Argent," he said after a moment. Grell froze and the Undertaker continued walking until it clicked, "Wait isn't he the owner of Dom Pergnion?" he asked. The Undertaker smiled and replied, "The one and only." Grell squealed with delight and bounded after the silver haired shinigami.

Alex stretched as she slid out of bed, tonight was the party and the premier of the new image she and Marcus had crafted. She sighed nervously, the Christmas commercial went over well, however the second one was going to premier that evening. The one which was purely her imagination run wild and she sighed. She had been nervous before but this was a whole new level of nerve wracking. The party at the Campbell Estate didn't compare to this, however she had been informed that both Lord and Lady Campbell would be attending as well as Martinez, Adam, Sterling, Plat and all of her other clients. Lucius had invited them after hearing about the campainges she had done for them. Her work had earned her a new standing, but this commercial was huge, it felt as though her life was spinning out of control. Months ago she was a college graduate with a little talent and a few pencils, now she was a top graphic designer and one of the most saught after artists. Her name was signed at the bottom of advertisments, and her work was spreading around the world. With the assistance of Sebastian and Claude she went from a poor student to a name with meaning. She sighed as she slipped out of her tee shirt and wandered into the bathroom. She prayed a shower would calm her nerves; she slowly reached into the shower stall and turned the knob. "A nice hot shower before running off to meet with the overly demanding d' Argents," she commented. There was a knock on the door and she quickly wrapped herself in a terry cloth robe. The only three people she expected to knock on her door at the time of morning was Claude, Sebastian or Canterbury. She strode across the room and opened the door and jumped back to avoid being his by the flash of red that flew into the room. "Isn't it wonderful! Oh Sebastian it's so cold this morning I was hoping to catch you as you came out of the shower!" it cried and Alex grit her teeth. She would recognize this voice anywhere, "Get the hell out of here!" she shouted angrily. The long haired red head froze and looked at her in shock. "What are you doing in here?" he stammered. Alex clenched her fingers into a fist with every intention of knocking the transvestite unconscious, "This is the room I'm staying in," she snarled. Grell held his hands up nervously and laughed, "Um, I think I have the wrong room."

Alex's ocean blue eyes narrowed dangerously and she screamed, "You think!" She pulled back with every intent of delivering a blow to Grell's face when she heard someone clear their throat. Claude and Sebastian were standing in the doorway side by side. "Grell how many times have I told you to knock and announce your preasence before entering," said Sebastian, he rubbed he forehead with his fingers and Grell pouted. "That was only as I was training to be a butler, Sebas-chan," he replied. Sebastian twitched at the mispronounciation of his name and said, "No that's common curticy." Alex stared at the irritation which had spread across Sebastian's face and snickered. Oddly she had missed this exasperated expression. "Oh come on it's the 21st century," he whined. Claude crossed his arms and pushed his glasses further up his nose before responding, "Yes and you are still in a young woman's room without permission," his voice was sharp. Grell began to retreat from the room and Alex could tell it was because he was concerned that he was about to be impaled by cutlery again. "Now that that's taken care of," said Sebastian with a hint of finality as he turned to Alex. "Lucius and Marcus will take care of the party, he wanted you to relax and get your thoughts in order before tonight," said Sebastian. Alex looked at them and stared, "I thought I would have to deal with the run through," she commented. Sebastian shook his head and smiled, "Nope, Claude and I are going to hit the slopes. We ran into Ronald and William as well this morning, interested in joining us?" he asked. Alex nodded and grinned, she wasn't much of a skier however she could do the basic stuff.

Claude smiled and commented, "Get dressed, you can't skate in a bathrobe now can you?" he asked. Alex blushed and reached over to the bed, she flung a pillow as hard as she could at Claude who artfully dodged it and laughed, "Did you honestly think that would hit me?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Alex grinned and replied, "Nope," she said before flinging another pillow. It hit Claude in the face and Sebastian doubled over laughing, "But that did," she said with a note of triumph. Claude was still and looked at her before pointing to the bathroom, "If you aren't ready in ten minutes you're going to get it," he said playfully. Alex crossed her arms and asked, "Oh?" Claude nodded and grinned deviously, "You're not the only one who can fling pillows at others," he commented. Alex blanched and dashed into the bathroom, he didn't look like he was going to let her get away.

"Did you have to scare the daylights out of her?" asked Sebastian and Claude chuckled. He looked over at Sebastian who looked more annoyed than usual, his ruby red eyes had lost their mischievous glow and Claude asked, "What?" Sebastian sighed and looked at him, there was a not of concern in his eyes, "The auction is tomorrow and the cases will be arriving tonight, you and I both know something dangerous is on the horizon," said Sebastian, he paused and looked into Claude's eyes. "Why the hell would the owner of the hotel allow both the auction and the party tonight to be booked here? If mortals get caught in this we are all in trouble," said Sebastian. There was silence between them and Claude looked at the bathroom door, "There is a reason four shinigami are hear, especially the Undertaker, I have a really bad feeling about this," said Sebastian. Claude nodded; it was too unusual for all of them to be in the same spot unless something was on the horizon. "I'll have the triplets take a look, what ever it is they will find it," he said after a moment. Sebastian's shoulders fall a little and he looked a little more relaxed, "Just tell them to be careful, we don't need them to get caught between a rock and a hard place," said Sebastian. Claude felt a hint of guilt and he sighed, the truth was the moment he had hired them they were going to be caught in the middle. He silently apologize for the pain he was about to bring the triplets again.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom; she was in under armor and a pair of jeans. Claude looked at her and asked, "Figure or hockey?" Alex looked at him slightly confused and Sebastian sighed, "Figure skates or hockey skates?" Alex laughed and looked at Claude who was grinning like a kid. "They put in a new outdoor rink last summer and I can't wait to get on," he commented as he turned on his heel to disappear and Sebastian chuckled. "Don't let him fool you, he loves winter as much as I do, so which is it?" he asked. Alex looked at Sebastian's smiling face and replied, "Figure skate." He sighed and nodded, "Wonderful, I thought so when we met however I wasn't certain," he commented. Alex looked confused until she fallowed Sebastian across the hallway, Claude had disappeared from view and she stared at the massive suite. The sitting area was filled with coaches and she spotted a fireplace which had been lit. There was a large black box which had a beautiful golden bow on it, she admired it for a moment and slowly pulled the ribbon. The ribbon fell to the floor as she unwrapped the box to reveal a blue and white and the word Jackson was written across the front.

"They're new," she whispered after a moment. She opened the box and stared at the pearl white boots with beautiful silver blades. Sebastian chuckled as her fingers touched the leather of the boots and wooden heel "They're pre-molded to your feet, top of the line and professional grade," said Sebastian, his hands were in his pockets and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she whispered happily. Sebastian nodded and watched as she tore into a number of boxes, "Are these my Christmas gifts from you two?" she asked curiously. The beautiful golden ribbon which had been wrapped around one of the black boxes floated to the floor and Sebastian chuckled. "These are just a few, there is more in store, and if you like we could go shopping later. I'm certain we could find you some beautiful jewelry as well," he said after a moment. Alex shook her head and smiled, "These are more than enough." Sebastian nodded and stared at Claude who had just gotten out of the bathroom, he was standing in what looked like black dress pants. "You're going to skate in those?" Alex asked curiously and Claude looked at her curiously and then laughed. "These aren't dress pants, they're skating pants," he commented. He looked at Sebastian who was yet to get dressed. Claude was standing in a tightly fitted black tee, and Alex could see every chiseled muscle he had. Sebastian smiled with delight as he walked behind him and wandered into the bathroom. "We bought you some things as well, choose what ever you like," said Claude as he gestured to the boxes. Alex opened each one and stared, they ranged in elegance, some looked as though they were practice dresses and others were clearly show stoppers. She looked over each dress and spotted a beautiful midnight blue dress, it was snug and yet elegant. She noticed the beautiful feather pattern which had been stitched into the skirt and the spider webs which descended the arms, they were faint and yet beautiful. "Wow," she mused as she picked it up and felt the softness of the velvet. "That was designed by Sebastian and I," said Claude nervously. Alex looked over her shoulder and noticed how he seemed to fidget, it was clear her was nervous. "I'll wear this one," she said happily. Claude was beaming and it was clear she had made his day. "I hoped you would," he said shyly before turning on his heel to retreat into the bathroom.


	59. Chapter 59: Not Flying, Soaring

_After a long Christmas Eve, Ronald convinces William to go with him to the slopes. Part of him hopes that by caring the mountain the pain in William's heart with subside. However neither of them expect to find a brazen red shinigami chasing after them at the lift._

_Claude and Sebastian take Alex to the rink and decide to teach her how to skate. As they guide her she feels as though she is soaring through the air but feels a painful pang when she watched them skate together as though they had been reunited after a century._

_Who is the epic snowboarder in black?_

_What is Claude and Sebastian hiding?_

_Why the hell is Grell attempting to ski?_

_What caused the shiver down Alex's spine at the rink?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 58: Not Flying, Soaring**

Ronald looked out the window and grinned, it had been years since he had seen a fresh layer of powder and he was itching to grab his board and do some serious damage. He looked over his shoulder to see William still asleep, he was nestled in the warm cream sheets and Ronald smiled. The night before had been difficult for William, and Ronald knew it. He sighed and looked at the elder shinigami, he didn't expect William to take him to Switzerland. It was honestly the most unexpected thing this man had done so far. He knew about how William lost his family and was aware that every Christmas Eve William would visit the grave of the woman and child he held in his heart. Those snow crusted roses waited for him in a cemetery in London. It made Ronald's chest tighten at the thought. This sweet man who had worked over time just to get time to spend with Ronald in Switzerland, was wounded so long ago. The night before he remembered waking to the sight of William sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and tears flowing. Ronald desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him and whisper that he was there, however part of him told him not to. That it was taboo for him to even think of doing something like that to a man grieving. His eyes glided to the table next to the window and he looked at two pools of whit wax which had formed around the feel of two silver candle stick holders.

He had snuck out of the room well after William had gone back to sleep and asked the concierge for them. He could remember the heated argument he had engaged in just to get them. "No I don't plan on doing something inappropriate with them, they're for the man I'm traveling with. His wife and daughter were murdered a few years back this time of year," he had said angrily to the stubborn concierge. The woman fell silent and was pushed aside by the manager. "I see, what color candles?" he asked kindly, his voice was soft and Ronald smiled. "White please, that's probably the easiest at the time of night," he said. The manager nodded and came out from behind the desk. "This is a very unusual request, however from the sound of it you only learned of it today," he said softly. Ronald nodded and commented, "I just wanted to do something nice." The manager smiled softly and gestured for Ronald to fallow him. He hadn't expected the manager to take him into the store room so he could choose the candles personally and the candlestick holders. He smiled and remembered how he had managed to sneak back into the room and slowly light each one. They brought a gentle glow to the room, warmth in a room which had been filled with darkness and sorrow. He quietly snuck into bed and sat beside William, he watched the candles slowly burn. Time seemed to move slowly as he thought about what it must have been like to come home to police tape around your home and learning that both your child and wife had been murdered on Christmas Eve.

William stirred and Ronald was immediately pulled from his thoughts. He looked over to see William slowly rise, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess. He looked horrible, "You didn't get much sleep did you?" asked Ronald softly. William shook his head and slowly put on his glasses, "I tried," he muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was on his feet in moments and wandered over to Ronald who was sitting in the windowsill. "Did I keep you up?" asked William after a moment with concern. Ronald sensed his uneasiness and shook his head, even if it was a lie, he wasn't going to upset William. Ronald smiled and replied, "I wanted to watch the sun light the mountains aflame and the snow glow hues of orange and gold." William pouted a little as he leaned down and kissed Ronald's head, "I would have loved to see that too," he murmured. Ronald chucked and looked up at his dark haired lover, "You were so tired I couldn't rouse you, I gave an authentic effort," he said teasingly. William blushed and rubbed the back of he neck nervously before glancing around the room. He paused and his expression changed from one of embarrassment to one of surprise. "Candles?" he asked. Ronald froze, he didn't expect William to notice them quiet so quickly. He looked at Ronald and his gaze softened, "Those were for my wife and child weren't they?" he asked. Ronald attempted to reply but he couldn't get his lips to move, so he simply nodded. William smiled and fell to his knees before wrapping his arms around Ronald. The blonde was in shock for a moment and he felt warm tears soak through his shirt. "You," he whimpered, "why do you have to be so." There was a paused and Ronald slowly began to stroke William's head. "So," he stammered and Ronald whispered, "Hush, I know, I'm stubborn." William tightened his grip on the younger shinigami and shook his head, "No, so thoughtful. You always know what to do for me, even when I don't say it," he choked as he slowly loosened his grip. He looked up at Ronald through his tears and smiled, for the first time Ronald felt like William was really smiling at him. "Will?" asked Ronald and William laughed before kissing Ronald passionately. It was as though he had managed to lift the veil of sorrow which had consumed William for now. He pulled away and whispered, "Thank you, so what shall we do today?" he asked as he rose from the floor. Ronald grinned and looked out the window, "I think it's time you and I spend some time together and have some serious fun," he said brightly.

Grell smiled as he walked out to the lift and noticed William and Ronald waiting to get picked up. William was wearing his navy blue coat and skis, his yellow goggles rested on his head and he wore a blue and red helmet. He had taken off his glasses and was in contacts. Ronald was wearing a bright apple green coat with black accents and a matching helmet on his head. He had a pair of gold goggles on his head and a snowboard strapped to his feet. "Ronny! Will!" screamed Grell, as he darted toward them. Before William was quick to doge Grell, which caused him to fall into a snow bank. "So mean," whined Grell and William sighed. "One of these you'll learn," he commented. Ronald laughed and commented, "Let's go the lift is here." Grell straightened up and watched as William and Ronald hopped on, there was no way he was going to miss out on this. In moments he was on the carriage right behind them and sat there anxiously as the lift moved. He watched as Ronald and William got off, from the look of it they were talking about where to meet up. "Guys, can I team up with you?" asked Grell as he slid over after getting off the lift. Ronald and William looked at Grell in confusion. Grell was standing in his bright red ensemble complete with matching red skis and asked, "What?" William sighed and Ronald asked, "I thought you were with the Undertaker?" Grell fidgeted a little, it was true he did arrive with the silver haired reaper however he didn't see him; all he noticed was a note on his nightstand stating that the Undertaker would meet him on the slopes. "I have no idea where he is," said Grell nervously. Ronald stared at him wide eyes and asked, "How could you not know?" He sighed and responded, "He left a note."

Ronald groaned and was about to yell, when a shadow of a snowboarder appeared in the snow a few meters to the left, he slipped on his goggled and looked up to see a black and gray clad snowboarder twisting through the air above their heads, it was clear he had just jumped off one of the advanced jumps which was at a higher elevation. He did a side roll and then a double rodeo fallowed by 1029. Ronald's mouth fell open in shock as he watched the snowboarder soar through the sky; it was as though he was boarding on the wind above. The board had a beautiful silver and black design with a skull in the middle. "Whoa," he whispered in awe. A familiar cackle filled the air and William looked in the direction of the snowboarder, he stared in shock as the figure landed and he noticed long silver hair sticking out from beneath his helmet. "No way," muttered Ronald. The figure came to a halt a few meters away and the three made their way over to him, "Isn't that the Undertaker?" asked Ronald and William nodded. The three came to a stop and the snowboarder looked at them, he had violet goggles on his head and he smiled. "Finally out of bed I see my lovely lady," said the Undertaker. William stared and Ronald looked as though he had just been tricked. "No way! That was awesome!" cried Ronald and the Undertaker shrugged. "That was nothing," he said happily and looked at Grell, "I see you found the other two, where are the two demons?" Grell shrugged and William replied, "Skating, I heard them chatting in the foyer." The Undertaker nodded and looked at Ronald, "So you snowboard," he said playfully.

Ronald nodded and replied, "Yeah." The undertaker lifted one of his thick black gloves to his head and slowly pulled down his goggles, "Let's see what you've got then." Ronald gave a firm nod and William sighed, "I should have known this would result." Ronald and the Undertaker were quick to start down the mountain, in moments they were gliding through the snow and carving a path down the mountain. White powder flew by them as they cut through the fresh snow; Ronald jumped on a railing and was quick to do a little grinding before a small spin and landing. "Is that all you've really got?" asked the Undertaker, it was clearly a challenge; however Ronald didn't want to back down. "No I'm just warming up," he said as he lined up for a ramp. He leaned down for a moment and felt a rush of cold air hit him as he flew up the ramp and cut his ties to the ground bellow. He grinned and grabbed the edge of his board before doing several back flips, he had gotten much more air than he had anticipated. "Yeah!" he cried as he cut through the air, every cell in his body was alive and he felt his heart pounding. He landed softly and continued carving his way through the white powder. "Not bad, not bad at all, but I bet you can do even better," said the Undertaker as he hit his second ramp, he held the bottom of his board with one hand and his arm was in the air in the other, he had managed to get massive air off of the ramp. He cackled like a mad man as he did a double cork.

He landed flawlessly and teased, "So can you do better?" Ronald drew a deep breath as he made his way to a larger ramp. He felt his heart pound as his board left the ramp, he was flying again and he smiled as he grabbed the bottom of his board and leaned back. He looked at the world around him as he twisted and carved the wind. He was no longer simply flying, he was soaring. He cried in joy as he landed, a massive cloud of white powder fallowed as he touched down his head was swimming and he felt invincible, he had just managed to execute a perfect triple back flip 360 combo, his heart was pounding and he smiled like and idiot as he came to a stop. The Undertaker pulled beside him and laughed, "See now you're soaring," he commented. Ronald nodded and was about to head down when he noticed William fly off a ramp, he was even higher than they had been and his eyes widened at his superior's skill. William crossed his skis as he twisted and did a back flip before landing flawlessly he leaned back and continued to carve the mountain. "Damn," said the Undertaker and Ronald nodded. "I thought we where awesome, but that, damn," said the Undertaker. They looked over to see Grell screaming as he slid out of control and collided with a tree. "At least one of us is living up to our expectations," said the Undertaker as he slid to his lover's side. Ronald was quick to chase William down the slope and watched William slide down a rail and then zip up a ramp. He swore his heart skipped a beat as he watched William leave the ramp and execute a beautiful 360 without batting an eyelash. Ronald fallowed closely behind with a crock fallowed by a 720. He landed and looked over at William who was clearly enjoying himself. "If this is what you had in mind when you suggested we have some fun, I think you got it," he shouted as he approached another rail and did a quick flip as he slid off of it.

They looked over to see Grell flying down the mountain screaming bloody murder fallowed by the Undertaker, "Grell stop!" he shouted. William watched the pair fly by and shouted, "You idiot don't cross your skis like that you'll," there was a crash and William winces as Grell flew forward onto his face, "fall," he finished. Ronald lifted his goggles and looked at William, "He really isn't cut out for skiing is he?" asked Ronald as he tilted his head to the side. William shook his head and commented, "I don't think so either."

Alex slowly walked outside to see Sebastian leap off the ice, he pulled his arms in tightly and did four perfect revolutions before landing soundlessly. His leg lifted high and his arms out before he did a one foot three turn and did a few backward crossovers before executing a waltz jump. Her ocean blue eyes widened as she watched Sebastian, he was dressed in black, with a tightly fitted short sleeve burgundy shirt. "Spectacular isn't he?" asked a familiar voice and Alex turned to find Claude standing behind her, he was grinning from ear to ear. "I told you, he can skate," he commented before gesturing to the bench. "Let's get your skates on so you can join the fun," said Claude softly. Alex nodded and watched as he loosened the laces and asked, "Have you worn skates before?" Alex shook her head and Claude smiled. "Okay, slip your foot in," he instructed, the air was cold and she was happy to comply. Claude leaned over and she looked down. He was wearing a pair of flawlessly cared for black skates and light blue skate guards. "Okay kick your heel back." She felt the heel of the blade hit the soft mat and something grab her heel. She looked curiously at Claude and he commented, "What you did was lock your heel in the boot, this will ensure that you won't loose your skates on ice," he commented as he held the boot between his thighs and made quick work of tying it. "You really are an arachnid aren't you?" she asked mindlessly. Claude's head tipped up and she froze, "Not what I meant, I mean," she blushed and she heard someone come to a stop. "Oh my, she's flustered again, what did you do this time?" asked Sebastian playfully. Claude looked over his shoulder and up, "Apparently tying her skate resulted in her blushing like a school girl," he said emotionlessly. Alex glared at him and crossed her arms, "I don't blush like a school girl," she protested. Claude shook his head and said, "Yeah sure, what ever helps you sleep at night, give me the other foot." Alex obeyed the second part and shouted, "I don't." Sebastian was leaning on the boards of the rink and smirking, "Oh yes you do," chimed Sebastian. Alex looked up at him, his chin rested on the heels of his hands and Claude added, "A very cute one too." Alex looked down at Claude and he said, "Lock it." Alex kicked her heel back once more and Claude tied it in seconds, she stared at his handy work and sighed. "I'm not a school girl," she grumbled before rising. Claude slowly rose and dusted the snow off his knees. "No you aren't," said Claude as she slowly got on the ice. She clung to the boards for dear life and stepped off to the side. Claude stepped onto the ice elegantly and commented, "But you blush like one." Alex slipped and fell on her behind as Claude skated backward down the ice.

Sebastian chuckled and offered Alex one of his black gloved hands, "Here, I'll help you out," he said sweetly. Alex sighed and slowly got off the ice, she was about to fall again when Sebastian lunged and caught her effortlessly. "I got you, now then let's do this slowly," his tone was encouraging unlike the twirling arachnid on the other side of the rink. She nodded and slowly righted herself. Sebastian nodded and held out his hand, "Take it, it's easier for me to catch you if you do," he commented. Alex looked at his ruby eyes and sighed as she slowly slipped her white gloved hand into his black one. "Alright, the most important thing in skating is your stroke," he commented, "if you have a strong stroke and the proper form your set up for a majority of moves." Alex nodded and watched as Claude slowly came to a stop beside her. "Okay first of all, all the power you need comes from here," he said and slapped his thighs. He looked at Claude who nodded and demonstrated a basic stroke. "Hear that sound, it means you're cutting into the ice, you want that," called Claude as he grew more distant, he did a swift turn, and stopped at Sebastian's side. "You keep balance with your knees and pelvis. If you tip too far forward you'll fall on your face, too far back and," said Sebastian. Claude grinned and interrupted, "You'll fall on your ass." Sebastian's ruby red eyes narrowed and he looked over at Claude who shrugged innocently, "What?" Alex chuckled and realized that these two would make the most amusing grade school teachers. "You want to keep your back strait and your arms out, that will help with balance too," said Sebastian sweetly. Alex nodded and he asked, "Ready to give it a try?" She was silent and looked at him nervously, she really wasn't interested in falling again but he had moved so beautifully before. "Don't worry, I'll be beside you the entire time," said Sebastian reassuringly and then he elbowed Claude in the ribs. Claude jumped and responded, "Yeah me too," he then glared at Sebastian and rubbed his side. Alex laughed; she was well aware Claude was feigning it.

She hesitantly slid her foot out and glided on the ice, "Good, now stronger in the core, and hold your chin parallel to the ice," instructed Sebastian. Alex did so and smiled it seemed much harder than she thought. Claude looked at Sebastian and asked, once around and then the fun stuff?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head and laughed, "For you 'fun stuff,' translates to a number of activities, very few of them I will do on ice," said Sebastian teasingly. Claude looked floored and responded, "I wouldn't mind doing that to you on ice, but in broad daylight, is a bit gutsy even for you." Sebastian stared at Claude who was grinning with glee as he did a line of foot work down the ice. "Is it just me, or has he gotten kinkier?" asked Alex after a moment. Sebastian looked at her and sighed, "He's always been like this, usually you aren't around," he commented. Alex laughed when she realized that on some level Sebastian enjoyed the playful banter, it was just inappropriate for the place they were in. "Enough chit chat," he sighed and turned to her and slowly placed one hand on the small of her back and another on her stomach, "Adjust your posture," he whispered. Claude came to a stop beside him and nodded, "Hold that and now float the arms up," he instructed smoothly. Alex looked over at the golden eyed demon and realized that he had finished teasing her and was now seriously teaching her. She nodded and gave a firm stroke, she smiled as she glided through the corner and Claude called, "Good but more from the thighs, nice hard strokes." Alex did as she was told and noticed Sebastian skating behind her and Claude on her left. "Excellent, now there are three stops," started Claude. Sebastian nodded and continued, "Snowplow Sam, Hockey Stop and T Stop." Claude stayed did a quick turn and said, "Snowplow Sam is an elementary stop, basically your skates form a V with the tip pointing in front of you." His skates formed a V so that the toe picks were pointed at one another and came to a stop. "Like so," he said happily, "Want to give it a try?" She nodded and slowly formed a V, she came to a rough stop in comparison to his graceful one. "Not bad, that one has always been a little uncomfortable," he commented. Sebastian skated out in front of them backward and called, "This is a hockey stop, basically you stop on the outside edge of the blades." She watched as he drew closer and came to a quick stop, his boots parallel to one another and horizontal to her. "Give it a try, we'll catch you if you fall," said Claude softly.

Alex managed to do the stop but nearly fell over in the process. Claude's large hands were quick to grab her and support her. Sebastian came to a quick stop and asked, "Are you alright?" She paused and realized how badly she had managed to frighten him in such a short period of time. His eyes were wide with concern and she snickered, "I'm not a glass doll, I won't break that easily," she commented. There was silence among the three and she looked at them slightly confused. "What?" she inquired and the pair looked at one another. "It's nothing," said Claude with a nervous smile, she knew instantly he was lying, however about what was unclear. "The final stop is called a T Stop," said Sebastian as he demonstrated the formation of the T with his boots, "tuck the blade in slightly so you shift to the outside of the blade to stop completely." Alex nodded hesitantly, she understood the stop, the issue was what they were hiding from her. Once again they where hiding something from her. Claude looked away and smiled, "Sebastian, I think we should try a different method," he said slyly.

Sebastian looked at the tall golden eyed demon and asked, "Oh and what would that be?" Claude's golden eyes sparkled in the light and he grinned, "Learn by doing," he said happily. Sebastian paused and closed his eyes for a moment, it was clear he was weighing pros and cons. "Sebastian there is two of us you know," said Claude impatiently. Sebastian's eyes flickered open to see a pair of excited and playful golden eyes looking at him. He sighed and muttered, "He complains about me with that look." Claude grinned and Sebastian sighed, "Alright, you win." Claude was smiling and he laughed, "Yes!" It was apparent who really loved to skate. The music was soft and elegant another waltz, it was apparently one of Claude's selection, it was slow and dark. "A short waltz to get you used to skating with us," said Claude. Claude took her hand and began to guide her through a dance which she had only dreamed of partaking in. "Don't worry," he whispered as he pulled her in closer to him, one hand had wrapped around her abdomen and she could feel his warm chest close to her back. "Lift your left leg," he instructed as he supported her. Alex felt as though she was flying, the pair did a beautiful spiral down the ice. "Now turn out," he instructed, Alex looked at him nervously and did so. She looked over to see Claude skating behind her, his elegant cross-over's flowed as he looked to Sebastian. In moments Sebastian had collected Alex from him and smiled, "You're doing very well for your first time," he commented. Alex laughed and replied happily, "You two are really good at this." Sebastian chuckled as he bent at the knees into a seated position, "Lean back," he instructed. Alex looked at him frightened and felt a strong arm behind her. "Go on," he coaxed. She smiled nervously and leaned back she felt his arm support her and she lifted her leg unconsciously, "Further," he directed. She leaned further back to find herself looking up into amused ruby eyes. "You're much more flexible than you look," he commented. Alex blushed as he guided her up right. "Do a small turn and then lunge," said Sebastian softly as he turned away and did a beautiful triple Lutz. She slowly bent her knee and the boot trailed across the ice, the music quickly changed to something much more up beat and she watched Sebastian do a line of foot work down the ice as she did a swift turn into Claude's waiting arms. "I see it's my turn hm?" he mused. He smiled and turned his toe picks outward and supported Alex, "It's alright fallow me," he said softly. He powerful arms supported her as she glided. Claude was beaming with delight as they came out of the movement and entered another. The music became louder and she smiled as she mirrored his foot work down the ice. He did a series of amusing steps and stood on his toe picks for a second, before entering a spin. It started as a two foots spin and gradually as the spider spun he lifted his foot. He moved faster and gradually brought the blade over his head. It looked as though he were a flower in bloom before he twisted, arms wrapped around him and his palms opened to the sky as he slowly wilted. The blade which had been over his head was now parallel to the ice and she watched as he curled up clutching his leg for a beautiful sit spin. She paused and simply watched him. She thought Sebastian was stunning; however Claude was beautiful in his own right. He twisted his torso once again and slowly unfolded until he was upright and glided into a backward spiral. "Whoa," she whispered and she skated to the side and leaned on the boards. The upbeat piece had disappeared and she recognized a familiar piece of Debussy. Sebastian played it in his office frequently, she watched as he did a stunning triple toe double sow cow combination. She sighed and watched as he joined Sebastian and the pair looked elegant together.

The piece was soft and peaceful as the pair embraced one another; they looked as though they hadn't seen one another in centuries. A smile curled her lips as she watched them do side by side double axels and then a beautiful spiral together. Claude panned upward as though he was offering the heavens all he had to offer as Sebastian did a swift turn to skate in front of him, not once did they release each other's hand. "Partners for life," she whispered, an odd feeling swept over her as she watched them. They were demons and yet they looked so beautiful and at the same time solemn. She was about to sneak away when Sebastian grabbed her waste and Claude came after him, "Did you think you would get away that easily?" asked Sebastian softly. Alex looked over to see Claude holding out his hand and she took his as the pair worked together to guide her. With them by her side she felt as though she could soar. They had given her wings, the music came to a stop and she found herself in their embrace. Their bodies were warm and they both seemed happy at that moment. "Well?" asked Sebastian nervously, she could tell he honestly wanted to know what she thought. "I felt as though I could soar," she replied. Claude grinned and Sebastian laughed as he helped her up right. "Her lips are turning blue," said Sebastian softly and he ran a gloved thumb over her lower lip. Claude nodded and wrapped his arm around her, "I'll take her in to get something warm, will you be out here much longer?" he asked. Sebastian looked at the ice and then at his watch. "I just need a few minutes," he said softly before turning away and skating across the ice. Claude watched him, his gaze was listless and Alex could tell something was consuming his thoughts. "Well then," he said as he gently tugged her arm to guide her off the ice. He clicked his blue guards on, and Alex fallowed the same procedure.

She looked up to see Sebastian skating faster than before; he looked as though he had lost himself on ice. His bangs swayed as he moved rapidly, the music grew louder and Alex heard the swell of violins along with the increased force he was using in his stroke. Claude paused and turned around to watch Sebastian skate, "You always could fly no matter what the obstacle," he commented as Sebastian threw himself into a quad and then did a line of flawless footwork. She had never seen him move with such emotion before, his arms floated in the air and he spread his fingers before doing a swift turn, she watched him settle on his rockers before lifting his skate and holding it over his head as he did a spiral. "You're both really good, when you skate you look like a spider dancing on his web as he weaves, but when Sebastian skates," she paused and watched as he did a split in midair, "He looks like a raven." Claude looked down at her and realized how mystified she was by him. He sighed and gently nudged her, "I promised to get you warm," he said swiftly. Alex looked slightly confused until she noticed the pained expression on Sebastian's face as he did a beautiful camel spin before slipping into a sit spin. "It's as though he's spiraling to his death," she muttered. Claude turned his attention to Sebastian again, his eyes widened with fear and he tensed. Sebastian finished, he was panting and slowly glided over. "I thought you were going to get her warm," he commented. Claude sighed and replied, "I was but you distracted her."

Alex was about to say something when a chill ran down her spin and she looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" asked Claude and she looked up to see the two of them staring at her. It was as though the very action of looking over her shoulder had put them on edge. "Nothing, I just thought," she paused and noticed how edgy the pair looked, "No it's nothing." She immediately felt guilty, she had lied, it wasn't nothing it was the same feeling she had gotten in the park before the rose appeared. That child like nightmare had returned to haunt her.

"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high. Will you rest upon my little bed?" whispered a man as he took a sip of his coffee. He placed the cup on the saucer and continued, "There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin," he said softly, his voice was dark and a smirk played on his lips. "And if you like to rest awhile," he looked down at his coffee and a waiter walked over. "Sir would you like another cup?" His silver hair looked almost white in the light and green piercing eyes narrowed as he looked up at the waiter and nodded. "I'll snugly tuck you in!" he said with a hint of finality. The waiter looked at him with a puzzled expression and then his eyes fell on the volume on the table. Sitting at his side was a black book with a beautiful black and white illustration across the top, "Oh the Spider and the Fly, I haven't heard that in a long time," mused the waiter. The man looked up at him and nodded, "It's a wonderful poem don't you think?" The waiter nodded as he poured more coffee into the cup, "I always thought it was a bit dark though," he commented. Pale pink lips parted as he chuckled and looked up at the young waiter again. "But that's what makes it so wonderful," he said softly. The waiter looked slightly perturbed and took a step back, "Will that be all Mr. Sterling?" asked the waiter cautiously. Sterling smiled charmingly and replied, "Not quite, one of those skaters lent me this book. Could you ensure that when they come in that they sit at this table?" he gestured to the book on the table. The waiter nodded and trotted away. The cup was hot as he wrapped his fingers around it and he smiled with glee, "I didn't think you would put up such a fight dear spider, however if there is one thing I've learned, it's that younger spider will always devour the older ones when given the chance," he commented. His emerald eyes were locked on the girl in a midnight blue dress who was standing between two male skaters. "You will be mine, no matter what the cost," he whispered before rising from his seat and abandoning the fresh cup of coffee. A white rose sat on the table with the book open to a page.


	60. Chapter 60: The Spider and the Fly: Part

_Alex, Claude and Sebastian are enjoying them selves on ice, however none of them notice the arrival of Arnold Sterling. However, as always Canterbury is on top of things, with Thompson and Timber by his side. Not only does he manage to get the book out of site before Alex spots it but he informs Claude. _

_The Undertaker receives a phone call on the slopes; however this is anything but good news, the auction his not only been moved but Eastern European Artifacts have been added to the list. _

_The party is a hit however something sinister is going on and all of them feel it_

_What's Claude and Sebastian not telling Alex?_

_Why is the Undertaker so concerned about the additional items in the auction?_

_What is Sterling up to?_

_Is there a level bellow safety scissors which William can demote Grell to?_

_I apologize for how late this chapter is it's long however I had to draft notes again. Sadly I was cleaning my work space and I'm ashamed to admit that in the shuffle of things they may have been thrown out. Forgive me; I've spent the last few days rewriting them. Which is a pain in the butt this late in the game, however I think I have the holes filled. As a result please note the shift in time line. Sorry for the inconvenience guys. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, however I do own Alex and Sterling. _

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Spider and the Fly: Part I**

Canterbury walked over to the table and spotted the rose which was resting on the book. His eyes narrowed and he looked over to the waiter who had been waiting on the gentleman at the table before. "Waiter," he called softly, the young man turned on his heel and walked over to Canterbury. "Yes sir?" he asked curiously with a smile. Canterbury looked at him and asked, "Why is this here?" he pointed to the book and flower which rested on the table. The waiter replied without hesitation, "Mr. Sterling intended to return it to the party which is now getting off the ice." Canterbury's eyes fell to the book and the waiter asked, "What relation are you to the party on the ice?" He looked up and replied, "Security." The waiter paused and looked at Canterbury and shook his head, it was clear he doubted Canterbury's reply. In moments Timber and Thompson were at his side in matching black suites. He stared at the triplets and noticed how intimidating the three seemed to be. "You're employed by?" asked the waiter nervously. Canterbury smiled and replied, "Faustus." The name it's self seemed to make the waiter back away. "Mr. Sterling had stated that he had barrowed the book from Mr. Faustus," he replied sheepishly. Timber looked down at the book and then to Canterbury, "I'll take it with me to the suite," he replied as he put on a pair of plastic gloves. Thompson reached into his pocket and produced a plastic bag and the waiter stared as they slipped the book into one bag and the rose into the other. It was as though they were handling evidence in a murder case. "Please don't tell Mr. Faustus of this, we will inform him shortly," said Thompson stiffly. The waiter nodded and watched as Thompson and Timber walked back to the room and Canterbury walked over to the doors which lead to the outdoor rink.

The wind blew and Canterbury looked at Claude who wandered over. He slipped a hand through his unruly black curly hair and looked at him. "Yes?" Canterbury crooked his finger and held his hand up to cover his lips as he whispered, "Sterling is here and has left a threat, we bagged it and have taken it to our suite." Canterbury backed away and Claude nodded the wind blew through and ruffled Canterbury's purple hair before he turned on his heel and turned to Sebastian, "Sir, Mr. Sterling has signed the contract and is preparing for tonight." Sebastian nodded and looked at Canterbury, "Alright," he said softly and looked at Claude. However it was clear that Sebastian knew about the other incident and Canterbury looked at Claude. He ached to ask however he realized now wasn't an ideal time. "Yes we are," said Claude and Canterbury jumped. He looked up at Claude's eyes and noticed the truth in them, "I am bound to Sebastian," he said smoothly. Canterbury nodded and smiled a little, the evening Sebastian had snuck into Claude's room came back to his mind. It was a secrete which he had kept to himself, in fact it was the one thing which told him Claude wasn't as horrible as he seemed. Canterbury turned on his heel and was about to leave when he noticed Alex standing in a skating dress. He smiled and commented, "Very nice, you look lovely in that," he smiled politly and Alex paused. He had forgotten that she knew him as a servent and now stand in for Claude's paralegal. "Thank you," she said nervously and Canterbury nodded before walking into the café.

"Let's go in shall we? It's freezing out here," said Claude with a smile as he picked up two skates bags, a dark purple and gold one with his initials on it and Alex's powder blue one with green accents. Sebastian held his skate bag in his hands, it was a ruby red with black trim and his name elegantly embroidered on it with an odd symbol on it. Alex looked at Claude's bag and noticed he had a different symbol on it. Claude pushed the door open and a rush of warm air came to greet her. She walked into the room and the waiter was quick to sit them at a table near the window. "It's cold out," she mused and Sebastian responded, "It is, coffee?" he asked. Alex looked over at him and realized the waiter was standing at attention, "Yes, please," she replied warmly. Claude looked over at the waiter and commented, "I would like a cappuccino." Alex stared at him curiously and he snickered, "Make that two, and scratch the coffee," he ordered. Alex blushed and realized he had learned how to read her like an open book.

Alex laughed as she fallowed Claude into the café, a rush of warm air rushed to greet her as they got further inside. Claude was grinning from ear to ear and said, "You know Raven, it's been a while since I've seen you fly like that." Sebastian sighed and looked over his shoulder. A smirk of pleasure caressed his lips and he said softly, "Said the envious spider." Claude shook his head, and turned to the waiter, "Table for there?" he asked. The young waiter nodded and smiled as he lead them across the room to table in front of the large observation windows which face the rink. "I was asked to keep this table for you," said the waiter proudly. It was clear it took him a bit to ensure that the table was theirs and another customer didn't sit at it. The café was filled to the brim with people anxious for the party. "By whom?" asked Claude, his voice was curious however there was a hint of caution. "Mr. Sterling, of course," he said happily. Alex stared at him in disbelief, "Sterling is here?" she asked as she slowly took a seat. The cushion was still warm and she looked up at him. "By Sterling you mean Mr. Arnold Sterling? Then yes," said the waiter politely. Alex looked over at Sebastian his eyes had narrowed and he looked as confused as she was. "Thank you, we'd like a moment to order," Claude said before sitting. The waiter nodded and disappeared, after a moment Sebastian slowly settled in his seat. "This is all very unusual," said Sebastian after a moment, he looked irritated and protective for some reason. "I don't remember Lucius and Sterling being friends, they were always at each other's throats at previous engagements," Sebastian mused, "unless." Sebastian paused and looked at Claude, something was clearly off.

Ronald smiled as he looked over at William, he watched the tall shinigami slip his helmet and goggles off. His cheeks were bright red as well as the tip of his nose, it was an adorable sight. He was grinning from ear to ear and Ronald asked, "You really love to ski don't you?" William looked over at him and flashed another bright smile, "I do, but I love you more," he replied. Ronald blushed and replied, "And they say I have a silver tongue." William laughed and slowly bent down, Ronald shook his head and commented, "To think my boss is better with words than I." He was about to say something when he felt something rather hard, cold and wet hit him in the face. Ronald looked over to see William grinning he waved playfully and Ronald glared. "You didn't," he said seriously. William nodded and Ronald smirked as he wadded a ball of snow and chucked it at William. It flew through the air and the older shinigami dodged it agilely. "What no fair," said Ronald angrily as he reached to reload. Only to be hit again, only this time in the back. He jumped up and immediately returned fire, he was laughing like a school boy as the white ball hit William in the chest. "Oh no, you don't," William said playfully before flinging another snowball Ronald's way. He ducked and stuck out his tongue playfully, "What's the matter Sir, off your game?" he mocked before heaving another one William's way.

William jumped and managed to dodge it. He smiled and darted toward Ronald, before the blonde even had a chance to register what was happening; William knocked Ronald to the ground. The powder was soft and cold and flew through the air as they crashed to the ground. Ronald was lying under William, his eyes were locked on to a pair of glistening eyes. William was smiling with delight and said, "Thank you." Ronald sighed and replied, "No problem." He was about to push William away until he realized how nice it was to feel William's warm body on top of his. It made him feel safe and comfortable. William was about to get up when Ronald whispered, "Not yet, I like this." William looked down at the blonde who was now several shades red and he sighed. "I see," he said as he lowered himself again. He wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck and kissed the slender shinigami's lips chastely.

Grell looked at the pair and whined, "Why aren't you like that with me?" The Undertaker looked at Grell and gently removed the redhead's bright red helmet. "Because you don't see me that way," he replied, his voice was cool and there was a hint of pain in it. Grell looked at him and said softly, "Undertaker?" The Undertaker was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He sighed and sifted through the pockets of his black coat before producing the phone. "Yes?" he asked and listened for a moment before asking, "How long?" He was silent again and then looked to Grell. "Naturally I will inform them, thank you very much Neil," he said before hanging up. Grell looked at the silver haired shinigami curiously, "The auction has been moved an artifact is stuck in the mountains around Lichtenstein, it's the centerpiece. I need to find Sebastian and Claude to tell them," he said slowly, he sounded exasperated. Grell wrapped his arms around the Undertaker and sighed, "If you have to." The Undertaker chuckled and grinned with delight, "After that we will take our time to get ready for the party tonight," he replied. The Undertaker walked over to the two Shinigami in the snow and Grell jumped on top of William. "Tackle!" he cried and Ronald's eyes bugged out with the added weight, "Oof," he muttered. William squirmed under the red head and shouted, "Grell Shutclif get off before I have you do over time during vacation!" Ronald gasped, "Grell how much do you weigh?" Grell shrugged and said, "Ne I'm not that heavy, besides Will you aren't that cruel. Overtime during vacation is just horrible." William's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at Grell, it looked as though he were about to kill Grell. "If you don't get off of us I will demote you further than safety scissors," he hissed. Grell leapt off of them and the pair of red scissors appeared in his hands, "There's something even lower than these?" he asked sheepishly. William dusted himself and held a hand out to Ronald. "No but I can make one, if I see a need," he reminded Grell. The red head nodded quickly and the Undertaker laughed, "Well then to find the two demons," he said as he walked into the lodge.

Grell scrambled after him and Ronald whispered, "Is it possible for you to make a new position?" William smiled and nodded, "I've done it in the past, for you actually." Ronald looked confused and stared at William. His eyes searched for an answer. "What?" asked Ronald and William opened the door, he gestured for Ronald to enter before him. "I did, how do you think you became the youngest in the dispatch four years ago, I had to convince them that you were worth while and would learn more on the job," said William. Ronald stared at him and asked, "That hand written note was from you?" William nodded and picked up his skis before wandering through the resort. "Surprised?" he asked and looked over his shoulder. Ronald nodded and replied, "Really surprised."

Alex was back in her room, she was glowing after the skating session with Claude and Sebastian. There was a soft ring of a violin in the room and she hummed as she thought about what it was like to skate with them both. They were both spectacular skaters, and she was grinning with delight as she reached into her closet. As always the pair had purchased a dress for her, however this one was a beautiful dark red dress, she could tell it was Sebastian's selection, it was wine red and beautiful. It came off the shoulder and hugged her curves as it fell to the floor, the silk was supple and she smiled. The gown must have coasted a fortune and she sighed, they were always buying her spectacular items. She slipped into it and realized how classic the cut was, there was the sound of an old recording which sparked through her mp3 player which was sitting on the dock, a familiar piece cracked through it was warm and she giggled. It was from one of her favorite musicals "Singing in the Rain." She began to hum along with the flute as she slipped into the dress and looked at her reflection, "Have Lunch with Me," she murmured and laughed, it was a little late for that. However the piece was still just as fitting when you listened to the violins sing with the chirping of the flute and soft humming of the oboe. They had tensed before when Canterbury had spoken to Claude and she sighed, "What are they hiding from me?" she asked curiously.

Claude padded out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste and another around his neck. "This tux is getting more usage than I thought it would," he commented as he wandered toward the bed. He slowly slipped into a pair of boxers and looked at Sebastian; he noticed how his raven was perched in the chair. It had been years since he had seen Sebastian with his legs curled under him in the chair. He was wearing a hotel bathrobe which hung loosely from his frame. His skin was beautiful and Claude noticed a listless look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Claude as he walked over. Sebastian looked over at him and replied, "Sterling is causing all of this." Claude was silent and froze, "He can't be reeking this much havoc on his own." Sebastian closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm aware, however this is getting dangerous the auction is around the corner and Sterling leaves a book with a rose," he mused. Claude sat on the arm of the chair and slipped his fingers into Sebastian's silky black hair. "Something sinister is going on and neither of us has formed a contract with her," Sebastian continued. Claude looked down at Sebastian and commented, "If one of us must we will, however let her be free for now, the triplets are on the look out. Let's get ready; after all you are the employer of the most successful Graphic Designer in the industry." Sebastian sighed and got up his hips swayed as he walked over to the closet and pulled his dinner jacket. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he looked over curiously, "Undertaker?" he asked curiously. Claude stared at the door as well and slowly walked over. He opened it to find the elderly shinigami standing there. "May I come in, it will only take a moment," he said swiftly. Claude looked confused, usually the Undertaker was making jokes he never sounded this seriously.

The Undertaker stared at Sebastian who was standing in his robe and continued, "Pardon the interruption but I received an unusual phone call for a contact of mine." He paused and looked at them, "What is it?" asked Sebastian; somehow the indecisiveness of the Undertaker was putting him on edge. "The auction has been moved, one of the artifacts was trapped in a snow squall in Lichtenstein," said the Undertaker. There was silence and Claude looked at him, "Eastern European artifacts will be present?" The Undertaker nodded and Claude looked at Sebastian, it had been a long time since he had seen anything from that region of the world. Black magic in Chinese and African goods was normal however true Eastern European Artifacts weren't. All artifacts of the black arts were dangerous, however this was unsettling. "You don't think?" he asked the Undertaker nodded and looked to Sebastian, "Your missing tome is up for auction as well as summoning pieces. This auction is going to house some of the darkest magic around and there will be buyers from every nook and cranny of the world," said the Undertaker. Sebastian looked at Claude and said, "One problem at a time, Sterling is here and is planning on getting a hold of Alex." The Undertaker stared at them; he remembered the battle with Seiki and shivered. He didn't want to see another soul put in that position. "We have to protect her," he whispered, "She wasn't even due to die and she was willing to go." A chill ran down Sebastian's spine, he recalled the moment he saw her falling to the floor, blood running down her skin. It was a moment in which he couldn't bear to repeat. "Okay the triplets are on alert already and we will be attending. Ronald and William received their invitation, will you join us?" asked Claude. There was silence and the undertaker nodded, "Of course," he replied.

Sebastian nodded and Claude grinned, "Tonight is going to be the most memorable of them all," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt and picked up his tie. Sebastian looked at him in confusion and Claude commented, "This is one of the largest parties of the year for the rich and famous, a true red carpet event, let's be honest with our selves. Tonight we get to party like there's no tomorrow." Sebastian chuckled and sighed, he had expected Ronald to say it. "That excites you?" he asked and looked at his golden eyed spider. "Of course, my Raven gets to become the beauty of the event, naturally I'm happy," he said happily before putting on his cuff links.

There were flashes everywhere as celebrities moved about, and Alex felt a twinge of discomfort. She didn't want people to take her picture and she shivered. "Don't worry, you're beautiful just relax," said a familiar playful voice, she had heard it once of twice. Alex looked up to see a cool William and an excited Ronald Knox. She nodded and slowly walked down the red carpet, her dress whispered as she moved and she took in the moment of power. The press was all over William who looked slick in his tux with a traditional bow tie, and Ronald who was in a pair of saddle boys with a fedora on his head. William was smiling and Ronald looked like he was posing for a magazine. The cameras flashed and she looked over her shoulder to see the press going nuts of Claude and Sebastian in their tuxedos, which were behind Ronald and William. Sebastian's lips curled in a playful smirk and Claude grinned. She looked ahead to see Grell in a beautiful tux with a red tie and ruby cuff links, the Undertaker was standing beside him in all black. His silver hair was tied back and his eyes were visible behind his glasses. "So many hot men, who are these guys?" asked a reporter who was clearly trying to keep a tally. "No clue, but wow, she's a knock out too," commented her companion who was cradling a Rebel in his hands. Alex waited at the entrance and watched as Claude and Sebastian worked the floor, with Claude's powerful stride and Sebastian's grace they dominated the red carpet. She smiled and watched them pose before Sebastian looked over at her and waved his hand. Alex nodded and walked over she stood between the two and Sebastian smiled. "Mr. Michaelis who is she?" asked one of the camera men. Sebastian smiled and replied, "Alexandra Stark, the graphic designer." There was a roar as the triplets made and entrance and Alex smiled, they were dressed in matching tuxedos, their purple hair styled and they stood confidently side by side by side. "Triplets, damn they're hot," commented the reporter as she scratched down the triplets. Alex chuckled and Sebastian offered his arm. She looked at him and slowly wrapped her arm around his and followed them through the massive doors.

The room was massive and they stared at all the celebrities who walked in. Each in gowns worth thousands and custom made. The music was thundering and it was a wonderland of light and sound. Alex sighed as she walked into the room, it was lit with black lights and she stared at the walls it was as though the aurora borealis had covered the walls with light. The room looked nothing like it had earlier that day. Her heart was pounding, for some reason she felt nervous even after the Campbell's Anniversary Gala. She looked around to see the triplets each of them dressed in a slick black suite and she stared at them. Canterbury smiled and Timber nodded, she smiled and waved to Thompson who returned her gesture. "Wow, what a dress, I almost didn't recognize you," said an airy voice and Alex turned around to see Lucius standing before her. "Monsieur d'Argent," she said sweetly. He lifted her hand and kissed the back, his beard scratched her skin. "We will be premiering your second advertisement tonight to bring in the New Year. Would you do me the honor of standing beside myself, Marcus and Mr. Michealis?" he asked. Alex looked at him slightly confused and her lips parted slowly into a radiant smile. "Of course," she replied and Lucius nodded as he led her to the stage. She looked at the crowd and stared in shock the Lord and Lady Campbell were in the crowd as well as Sterling and a number of designers she had worked with in the past.

Lucius took the stage and smiled as he walked across the stage, Sebastian was standing at Alex's side and Claude was beside him. "Welcome ladies and gentleman, as many of you know we are launching a new advertising campaign this year. To kick off the New Year I asked for Alexandra Stark, a graphic designer from Artistry, owned by Sebastian Michaelis to create a new image with the assistance of my son, Marcus," he said joyously and Alex noticed how everyone seemed to be listening however they weren't very interested. He looked over at Alex and said, "Let's take a look at what they see." Alex nodded and watched as the massive screen came to life behind her. The champagne bottle was knocked from the table and she watched the champagne take the shapes she had designed. There was silence in the room as the music got louder and the room shakes at the mercy of the pounding base. She smiled and watched their faces become filled with wonder as they watched the car zip away from the screen. Snowboarders catching big air, rings, bells, it was madness on the screen. She smiled and there was an explosion of energy in the room as they watched a legacy being born. Alex held out her hand for the microphone and Lucious handed it to her. The commercial ended and there was a roar of applause. She smiled and lifted the make, "It was a wonderful experience to work with both Lucius and Marcus. I hope we are able to work together again in the future," she said sweetly. She flashed a broad smile before handing the microphone back to Lucius. "Well then, let's get this party started. 2012 is coming to an end so let's welcome 2013 with a bang!" he said happily. There was a roar of excitement and Alex slipped off the stage, she looked around and made her way over to the comfort of the bar.

Alex leaned against the bar and said, "Cranberry Sparkler please." The young bartender smiled and nodded before she dashed away to mix her cocktail. Alex sighed and looked at everyone they seemed to be enjoying the party and she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her. It hadn't registered how long she had been awake or the amount of work she had done for that matter. She smiled and Ronald wandered over, "Hey stranger," he said as he ordered, "Gin and Tonic please." Alex looked at him and asked nervously, "What's your name again?" Ronald looked at her and laughed, his hands gripped his sides and he looked at her. "You've been hanging out with me for all this time and you don't know my name?" he asked, his voice was filled with merriment. "Yeah," she replied sheepishly. The bartender brought over Alex's Cranberry Sparkler and Ronald's Gin and Tonic. "Ronald Knox," he replied as he held out his hand, he had taken his fedora off his head and smiled. Alex slowly stepped her hand into one of his black gloved ones and replied, "Nice to meet you Mr. Knox." Ronald laughed and flushed, "Please call me Ronald." Alex nodded and watched as the blond released his hand. William walked over and looked at Ronald's glass, "Drinking?" he asked curiously. Ronald nodded and William grinned as he called, "Old Par on the rocks." The bartender nodded and was quick to begins mixing his drink. "I'm William T. Spears by the way," said the brunet as he extended his hand to Alex. His manor was all business and she nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Spears." He smiled and looked at her dress, "I take it the demon chose that," he said softly. Alex jumped a little when she heard him call Sebastian a demon, "Yes," she replied hesitantly. William laughed and commented, "Don't worry, you look stunning in it, half the men in the room can't keep their eyes off of you." Ronald laughed and nodded after taking a sip of his drink, "That dress is a knock out, although I think Grell is a little envious. He's been glaring daggers all evening," said Ronald lightly. Her ocean blues glided to where Grell was standing near the Undertaker. He certainly looked irritated, "He wanted to wear a red dress didn't he?" asked Alex teasingly. Ronald turned bright red and attempted to suppress his laughter as he nodded.

"He has a thing for women's clothing," stated William, he seemed completely unfazed by that fact. She sighed and replied, "I've noticed." There was chatter and she watched the pair who had enchanted every female in the room, Claude and Sebastian. They were standing side by side. A smirk was spread across Sebastian's lips as he spoke with a potential client. Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose and Alex noticed how they winked in the light. He was clearly talking about business. "They're a pair aren't they?" asked Alex as she took another sip of her drink. William sighed and commented, "They weren't always like that, especially after Ciel and Alois." Alex looked at him in confusion, she had never heard their names. "Who?" she asked and William looked at her, he looked as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ciel and Alois were their last contracts who were children. After that they only contracted desperate adults, even then the contracts were rare and in between," said William. Alex's blue eyes widened and she asked, "Contract?" William looked at her and replied coolly, "Just business, don't worry." Ronald looked at William, he was in shock, and before Alex could say another word she heard a familiar voice call her. "Alexandra," said a warm and welcoming voice, she turned to see Lord and Lady Campbell calling her over. She smiled brightly before politely saying, "Well it was a pleasure to finally learn your names," she picked up her drink and walked over to the elderly couple. Ronald looked at William and asked softly, "You didn't tell her, why?" William looked over at Ronald; he sighed and replied, "She's not ready to know what those two really are, when the time is right she will know." Ronald shook his head and sighed, "Will sometimes I wonder who the real bad guys is."

Sterling was sitting in the corner and slowly and chatting with several designers from Paris when his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said softly before answering his phone, "Sterling," he replied. He was quiet and asked, "When will the date be moved to?" He looked across the room and his eyes narrowed when he spotted the silver haired Undertaker, "I see, it appears that someone unexpected has decided to join us," Sterling commented. He smiled crookedly and continued, "No we invited him, however it seems that he's siding with the Spider, which means it will be much more difficult to form a contract with the Prince." Sterling pursed his lips for a moment and smiled before replying, "Don't worry the Spider will be out of the way soon, I have him working on a little project for me. Nothing that will lead back to you, but a special one which will destroy him." His emerald greens sparkled dangerously and he chuckled with glee. "Oh yes she's here, and stunning as well. They certainly know how to dress her for a party," he commented. His pink tongue slipped out from between his lips and he slowly ran it across his bottom lip. "I placed my card on the table however I was out maneuvered by three clock work spiders. I'll take care of them tonight," he said with a note of pride. He was silent and his eyes twinkled again dangerously, "Once this is over, I would love to add her to my collection, if you don't mind. She won't be usefully when we are through," he said happily. He nodded and said, "A Happy New Year to you as well." Sterling ended the call and slowly left his seat, "Now to get rid of three unexpected guests," he murmured before leaving the room.

Sterling wandered down the hall and slipped into one of the bathrooms, he looked around slowly to ensure that he was indeed alone before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wooden box. "I don't need a tome to tell me how to do this," he whispered, a smile caressed his lips as he opened the dark wooden box. He pulled out a small dark crystal and slowly filled the sink with cold water. His eyes were locked on the dark crystal as the sink filled. He slowly twisted the faucet off and drew a deep breath. Sterling's emerald greens closed as he held the long black crystal in his hands and slowly slipped it into the sink which was now filled with ice cold water. It stung his fingers and he hissed in pain as he felt the crystal surge in his fingertips. The power pulsated and he opened his eyes to see the crystal glowing a violent purple. He drew a deep breath and began to murmur a summoning. One which wouldn't require a demon or tome, his aura flared and he gazed into the pool. "Monsters of ice and snow, which may never melt," he said darkly as he drew his hands from the pool. Dark crystals began to form and spread around the sink and he smiled as he gazed at the dark water. "Happy New Year, Faustus," he chirped with delight.


	61. Chapter 61: The Spider and the Fly: II

_Grell and the Undertaker are fighting Hannah, William and Ronald have been tasked with protecting the Campbells and the other guests. However Claude and Sebastian run into a snag when they arrive at the cave which Alex has been taken to._

_What's Sterling really up to?_

_Will Grell and the Undertaker survive Hannah?_

_Who will win Ronald's little challenge?_

_Will Claude live through this?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 61: The Spider and the Fly: Part II**

_He drew a deep breath and began to murmur a summoning. One which wouldn't require a demon or tome, his aura flared and he gazed into the pool. "Monsters of ice and snow, which may never melt," he said darkly as he drew his hands from the pool. Dark crystals began to form and spread around the sink and he smiled as he gazed at the dark water. "Happy New Year, Faustus," he chirped with delight. _

Alex drew a deep breath and sighed, it had gotten really hot in the room; however everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. The music was pounding and she noticed the light hearted atmosphere which was going to welcome the New Year. Though out the evening she had spoken with a number of different people, future contracts her jobs and others just stating they admired her work. The door to the observation deck as open and she slipped outside, the air was ice cold and she looked up at the dark sky to see s silver moon hanging over head and a white halo around it. It was beautiful and she sighed, her breath was visible and she could see the mountain rising in the night. The snow glistened in the light of the moon which made the mountain glow and she smiled. This was majestic and beyond inspiring, "Such beauty," she breathed as she admired the scene before her. There was a loud crack and her ocean blue eyes narrowed, there was an eerie glow in the distance. "What on earth?" she asked as she approached the railing, the glow grew more intense as what ever caused it drew closer. It was a bright purple like the black lights which were inside, however this one was growing more intense. "Someone must have lifted on of the lamps," she mumbled as she leaned against the railing. "Hello?" she asked cautiously, a shiver ran up her spine and she froze. Something was wrong, the cracking grew louder and the eerie glow became even more intense. The wind blew and she heard a whisper ride it, it was garbled in a language she had never even heard. "Hello?" she asked once more in hopes that who ever was playing with the lamp would cease their shenanigans.

There was an even louder crack and her eyes widened with terror, standing before her was a massive spider made of ice. Its eight legs stabbed through the elegant wood and it had violent red eyes. "My god," she whispered in terror, segments of it glowed purple and she realized that was the light which she was seeing. Its massive pincers loomed before her face, her lips parted and she paled. She had seen spiders before however nothing as terrifying as this. "Good evening," said a sweet voice and Alex turned her head to the side. A woman with violet eyes and white hair stood on the other side of the deck. "Hannah," she breathed and the woman laughed, it was a twisted sound. "I'm going to enjoy watching them squirm as what they love is ripped out of them," she sang. Alex shivered as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the icy beast. She finally found her voice and screamed, "Claude! Sebastian!" Hannah hissed with irritation and looked at the spider, "What are you waiting for get her out of here!" she shouted. In moments the spider had yielded to her command. Alex struggled to get away only to be wrapped in a black and sticky substance, she had never felt something like this. It was soft and smelt horrible as she was bound. "Claude, Sebastian!" she hollered again, the spider continued to wrap her in it's web and she felt the silk reach her neck before Hannah walked over. She removed her scarf and smiled, she was a breath away from Alex's face and she said, "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." Alex was going to scream again only for Hannah to press the scarf against her nose and mouth.

Alex thrashed in the web and felt it start cutting into her skin, "I wouldn't do that, the web will cut you to pieces and then we can't have our fun with you," she said as she pressed the scarf harder over her mouth. It was soft and reeked of Wisteria, Hannah's perfume. Everything seemed to fall away as Alex attempted to hold on to her slipping consciousness. She fell limp in the web and Hannah watched as the spiders carried the unconscious girl up the mountain. "Now to find that arrogant arachnid and repugnant raven," she commented as she turned on the ball of her foot and went toward the glass doors which she had seen Alex leave from. "While you take care of them I will go claim my prize," sang a dark voice. Hannah looked up to see silver hair glistening in the moon light, his emerald eyes glowed and he smiled. "I will do my best to destroy them, my lord," she said softly as she curtsied. Sterling grinned with delight as he leapt off the roof and landed in on the deck behind her. "Please do Hannah," said Sterling with a smile, the black crystal was draped around his neck and now glowed beautifully. He snapped his fingers and Hannah watched in shock as a gust of wind blew though and he jumped. He was several feet off the ground before he grinned and snapped once again. He vanished in a burst of snow flakes and Hannah smiled. "You see Claude I found a master much more powerful than Ciel had ever been," she whispered as she pushed the door open.

Sebastian looked over at Claude to see him speaking with an Ambassador from Italy about their policies when he looked toward the glass doors which lead to the patio. Something was wrong, Alex was no where to be seen. Canterbury came in and was quick to skid to Sebastian's side, he was out of breath and a number of people stared at him. Canterbury held his hand up and quickly whispered in Sebastian's ear and Claude stared wide eyed at Sebastian. The pair nodded to one another and Sebastian turned to Canterbury, "Alert the shinigami," said Sebastian quickly. Claude smiled and was quick to end his conversation with the Italian ambassador and run over to Sebastian. His golden eyes were filled with anxiety however he kept his typical poker face in tact. Sebastian looked at Claude and waited until he was before him. "Thompson and Timber spotted Hannah and Sterling however there is something unusual about Sterling," said Sebastian. Claude looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he looked at the other guests, "Claude he's a mage and a dangerous one," he whispered. Claude girt his teeth and for a moment his anger was palpable, his aura cracked and he hissed. "I'm going to rip him to shreds," hissed Claude angrily. "Rip who to shreds?" Claude's eyes widened when he heard this and he turned to see Lord and Lady Campbell standing behind him. "What?" he asked in a panic, he wanted to know immediately how much he had heard. Lady Campbell looked shocked, she had paled and Lord Campbell glared at Claude. "You stated she would be safe with you, and now she is missing," he snapped. Claude sighed, they had heard it all. He looked at the other guests and whispered, "We need to leave this room, and reconvene in another." He looked at William who was cutting through the crowd, Ronald nodded and walked over to Lucius, it was as though they had rehearsed this plan, and yet all of this was completely spontaneous.

Grell and the Undertaker nodded as the pair walked over to the glass door and the Undertaker chuckled as he opened one of them, "I bet she wasn't expecting us to play with her," he said. Claude turned on his heel and looked at the Campbells, Lord Campbell looked determined. "Fallow me," said Claude quickly as he made his way out of the room. Sebastian fallowed and William trailed behind them. They were walking through the hall when they noticed Ronald several paces ahead of them, he gestured to an empty billiards room. Claude nodded and Ronald quickly slipped inside. There was chatter and Claude paused. "Oh you're playing for cash?" asked Ronald innocently. William groaned and was about to barge in when he heard Ronald say, "I bet three thousand pounds sterling that I can sink them all in a single break." There was laughter fallowed by a crack, and then silence. One by one the people which had been in the room left and William stared, "I can't believe he sank them all in one shot," groaned one of the young men. William walked in to find Ronald perched on the billiards table he twirled the cue and said, "Eh, a party is a party." William chuckled and shook his head, "Insensitive as always Mr. Knox," he commented. Ronald smirked and tipped his fedora to Lady Campbell. "It's a pleasure to see you again, madam," Ronald said before jumping off the table. Sebastian closed the door and said, "Alright, Canterbury, Timber and Thompson are outside."

Claude nodded, "We need to find her, however I don't sense her in the lodge, which means," he began and looked at Sebastian. "She's on the peak, we've got to find her and fast," said Sebastian as he looked at Ronald and William. Ronald nodded and said, "We will protect the guests, with the triplets, something tells me what ever snatched her will be heading down the mountain." William pushed up his glasses and commented, "We can't stand vile things, we already tolerate you." Sebastian sighed; as much as he hated to admit it William did have a point. "We will head up the mountain," Sebastian responded and Claude nodded and looked at the Campbells. Lord Campbell's eyes narrowed and he looked determined to have a part. "What makes you qualified to go up the mountain at this time of night?" asked Lord Campbell angrily. Claude looked over at him and Sebastian responded curtly, "Simple, if we wait any longer she will die, you said it yourself the temperature is dropping." Lord Campbell stared at red eyed demon and realized that Sebastian was being much more honest than he had in the past. "I trust Claude with every fiber of my being. If there is anyone I know who can get her back, it's him," said Sebastian sternly. His voice was firm and proud, Claude looked at Sebastian.

It had been a long time since he had heard Sebastian take such a stand for him, he felt as though he were floating on air, "Lord Campbell, could you call the rescue team if we aren't back with in two hours?" he asked. Lord Campbells hair swayed as he nodded and Claude looked over at Sebastian. "Let's get her back," said Claude protectively and Sebastian nodded. There was a loud bang fallowed by a dull rumble, "I really hope that isn't what I think it is," said Ronald nervously as he opened the door. The sound of glass shattering split the air and Ronald stood face to face with a massive ice spider, "Guys the time to plan is up! It's time to get to work!" he called as he reached into his pocket. William darted out of the door and was quick to pull his hedge trimmer. He smiled as he attacked the ice creature with it. Claude darted out of the room fallowed by Sebastian, in moments the pair were racing up the mountain, they were faster than usual and Lord Campbell stared in shock as he watched them vanish from his line of sight. "What in god's name was that?" he asked in confusion. William laughed and called, "They don't respond to god!" Lady Campbell stared in shock as William dodged the spider and Ronald crashed on top of it with a bright red lawn mower. "Let's make this more interesting, let's keep count," he said brightly. William's green and gold eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "That's not funny Mr. Knox." Ronald laughed and whispered, "Who ever wins get's to choose how we have sex." William stood there wide eyed for a moment and looked at Ronald. This meant Ronald had to do what ever William desired. He closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses, his cheeks were slightly pink and he commented, "You're just asking for trouble. I condone it this time." A series of screams ripped through the air and Ronald dashed down the hallway, "You're going to regret it!" called Ronald as he sprinted to the main hall.

Grell looked at Hannah and sighed, "Oh my it's you, I remember you. The woman who pretended to be so meek in the Trancy house," he said. Hannah looked at him and smiled, "I didn't think Claude would send a transvestite and a retired reaper to kill me," she commented. Grell smiled and laughed, "You see that's the problem between you and I," he grinned wickedly and reached into his pocket expecting to find safety scissors only to have his chain saw back, "Oh yeah baby I'm off probation!" he shouted. The Undertaker looked at Grell in confusion, "You've been off of it for years, what did you do?" Grell blushed and responded, "I'll explain later." The Undertaker nodded and was quick to pull a glistening silver scythe. Hannah staggered backward and she stared, "You're a reaper?" she asked in terror. The Undertaker cackled, "No dear, I'm the Grim Reaper," he sang before lunging at her. Grell revved his chain saw before Hannah leapt backward and dodged Grell's haphazard attack only to come within inches of the Undertaker's scythe. Her eyes widened and she pulled out a pair of semi automatic weapons. Grell laughed as he did a back flip and commented, "Your white dress is nice, however it will look dazzling after it's been stained red with your blood." Grel shifted in the air and listened for the click of an empty barrel. The Undertaker laughed and was quick to swing his scythe again, only this time he slashed the barrels of the guns to the ground. Grell stared as the Undertaker sprinted forward and attacked her once more. "It seems that for an old man you're quiet skilled at this," she commented only to jump behind the Undertaker and kick him across the patio. "However it's like they say, you can't teach an old dog any new tricks," she commented with a smile. She slowly walked over toward the Undertaker only to find Grell jumping in front of her. Hannah stared in shock as she ducked; the teeth of the saw were a breath away from her face. Long white hair fell to the deck of the patio and her eyes widened in terror. Grell had bobbed her hair, and he smiled, "It needed to be cut," he chimed. It appeared that she had misjudged them; this was going to take much longer than she perceived. There was a flicker of silver as Hannah threw a knife at Grell's chest, only for him to deflect it with his chainsaw. It was a neat trick he had learned thanks to all of his encounters with Sebastian.

There was a wave of snow which fallowed Claude and Sebastian as they sprinted. They had sprinted past the last of the trees, and were heading toward the peak. The temperature was dropping rapidly and Claude commented, "There is no way she can survive this in that dress." Sebastian was beside him and replied, "I can't sense her." Claude looked around and paused, his eyes fell on a cave, there was no way it was that simple. Then he sensed it, "Sebastian look out!" he shouted. Sebastian skidded to a stop; one of his long onyx black bangs swayed and hit the barrier. His red eyes widened as he watched the tip become singed and he took a step back. "That's certainly new," commented Sebastian. Claude nodded and looked at the massive glowing purple barrier. "It's well established too, someone has been planning this for a long time," he commented. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and flickered their dangerous pink hue. A smirk caressed his lips and he commented, "Do you really think a barrier like this can keep me out?" His aura flickered as he slowly reached out to touch the barrier. Claude stared in shock as it fell with little resistance, "You really can go where ever you wish," muttered Claude. Sebastian nodded and slowly entered the cave; there was a light ahead. There was a patter and clink which made Sebastian stop in his tracks. Claude looked at him and asked, "What was that?" Sebastian looked over at him and replied, "I have no idea."

Claude's golden eyes widened with terror, for Sebastian to not know what produced the sound was an unnerving thought. The pair slowly advanced, the cave was damp and colder than it had been outside which only made Claude more anxious to find Alex. Sebastian's head snapped up as he heard something scurry toward them. His red eyes looked to Claude who nodded. In moments they had dashed toward the area in which the light emanated from. The cavern was actually deeper into the mountain than they had anticipated, they stood in side a massive cavern. The ceiling of it was high and laced with stalagmites. The scurrying sound continued and Claude commented, "I think I know what that sound is." Sebastian glanced over at him in confusion only for Claude to say, "Look up." The ceiling was covered in black fibers and Sebastian noticed a number of what looked like glass spiders. "What?" he asked in confusion as he looked at the walls, they were covered in the thick black silk and he looked at Claude. Claude had been the only one he had ever seen who could produce something like this. "The better question would be who," cooed a voice on the other side of the cave. Gold and red eyes locked on the place in which the voice had emanated from and they narrowed. "Arnold Sterling," said Claude darkly. "Have you finished what I had asked you to do Mr. Faustus?" he asked as he took a step closer, the black crystal around his neck was still glowing eerily. The violet light which had been produced by the crystal gave Sterling a frightening appearance. "I had expected you to send you're clock work spiders," he commented, his voice was darker than usual and a grin of glee caressed his lips. "She's our responsibility," he snarled. Sterling chuckled as he jumped in the air and cross his legs; he was hovering in the air in a seated position. "That's what you told the Campbells at least, however part of you is just aching to devour her," jeered Sterling.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I should have known I was working for a Sorcerer," he spat, "You guys lack all imagination." Sterling looked at Sebastian curiously and ran a hand through his silver hair, "Perhaps, however I didn't think the pair of you would fall for the same trick," he commented. Sebastian snapped and lunged for Sterling only for him to vanish and reappear on the other side of the cavern. "As you pointed out demon, I'm a Sorcerer, it's going to take more than that to kill me," he commented as he smiled and pulled his wand. With the flick of his wrist a rush of water hit the pair. Claude jumped and clung to the webs above his head as Sebastian twisted out of the way and landed on a massive rock in the back of the tavern. "Yes and as you said, we are demons," said Sebastian with a note of irritation. In moments he leapt off the rock and attempted to deliver a swift kick to Sterling's head. Sterling ducked however he didn't expect Claude to come at him from behind and punch him in the back. There was a loud scream as he leapt vertically in the air to get away from the pair. "I never expected you two to fight to well together," he commented as he twisted backward in the air to doge another pair of punches the duo had thrown. Sterling landed in the middle of the cave and he laughed, "Let's see what happens when I add a distraction," he said happily. Claude and Sebastian looked at one another, there was a loud crack and the pair looked up to see a massive spider looming over their heads. It was made entirely of ice and was larger than all of the other ones the pair had seen before. It crept over it's black web to a large bundle which was wrapped in the black silk. Hanging from it was a strand of brown hair and Claude's heart nearly stopped.

In seconds he was off the floor and hanging upside down from the web near the buddle which was shaped like a human. "Alex," he shouted as he challenged the spider. "My, this will be intriguing," sang Sterling as Sebastian lunged for the silver haired sorcerer. Sebastian's fist made contact with Sterling's sternum which caused him to tumble backward. Claude made his way over to Alex and noticed how the web was eating into her skin, "Acids," he muttered angrily as he attempted to get closer. He didn't expect the ice spider to crack to life and with one of its eight legs it pushed Claude away. The golden eyed demon fell backward and caught himself before he fell from the web. He grit his teeth and jumped on top of the spider. His grip was tight as he attempted to separate the head from the body. "If he keeps doing that my spider will bite him," said Sterling with a note of joy, "and kill him." Sebastian wrapped an arm around Sterling's neck and whispered something in a tongue which Sterling would never be able to understand. "Claude, don't," called Sebastian. Claude clung to the spider he looked down at Sebastian with curiosity until he felt a pinch in one of his hands. Claude hissed and pulled his hand away, he stared at the bite, he had never been bitten before by a spider. They always respected him. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to shatter the slider to pieces once again. His hand felt stiff and he began to feel the heat in it. He groaned in pain as he twisted the spider's head once more. "You will obey me," he shouted with irritation.

Sebastian was too distracted by what Claude was doing to notice Sterling was doing a counter charm. There was a loud bang and the pair was sent flying across the room violently. Sebastian smashed into the wall and slid to the floor. Sterling's head collided with a chunk of ice and he hissed. In moments the pair was up again, only this time Sebastian had every intention of finishing this. "You want the price of hell so badly, I will introduce him to you," said Sebastian darkly. Claude looked down at Sebastian and he shouted, "No, he will be able to ask you for a contract!" Sebastian ignored him and the golden eyed spider demon hissed as he leapt off the spider. If Sebastian was going to show his true form than so could he, the dark from outside the cavern began to invade the space as the two demons cast aside their costumed to show Sterling who he was really playing with.

Hannah glared at the pair of reapers, and was about to attack once again only for the Undertaker to quickly swing his scythe. There was a flash of silver and the sound of the scythe split the air as it sliced a path. There was silence fallowed by an elegant spray of red and the undertaker ran one of his hands through his white hair. A series of stitches ran across his face and he smiled. "It's been a while since I played with a demon," said the Undertaker. Grell looked up to see the work of the Undertaker, he had taken Hannah's head in a single swing, it now rested on the observation deck. Her once white dress was drentched with blood and Grell looked up at the Undertaker, "Whoa," he commented. The Undertaker cackled with glee and commented, "No we can't learn new tricks, but I've got some old ones which work better." Grell shuddered as he watched her corpse hit the deck, his eyes then floated to the Undertaker. He had seen the Undertaker wield his silver scythe before, however that was only viewing records it wasn't to kill. The Undertaker's silver sickle vanished and he looked at Grell, "Are you okay?" he asked sweetly, as he held out a hand to the red head. Grell nodded slowly and took the silver haired shinigami's hand.

A loud scream ripped through the air which caused both reapers to look toward the door. The sound emanated from the main hall in which the party was being held. They sprinted further down the hall and stared in shock at the chaos which had ensued. There were spiders entering in every spot which had been occupied by a window at one point. Ronald's jaw dropped and he stared, "There's no way we can do this alone," he said as he darted across the room, "39," he said as he watched the spider fall to pieces before him. A number of the guests watched the blonde collide with the spider on the back of his red lawn mower, there was a moment of silence before William made his entrance. He walked over to the stage and collected the microphone from the DJ, "None of you are on the list so I suggest you leave before you make an untimely departure from this state of life," said William eloquently. There was a murmur and William sighed before saying, "None of you are scheduled to die tonight, however the list can always be amended." The group stared at him in shock and without hesitation they ran out of the room. "Always the life of a party, Will," sang Ronald as he dodged a spider's leg. Ronald slid across the floor and hacked into another massive ice spider, it shattered to pieces as the blades of his lawn mower hit it. "45!" called Ronald as he dodged another spider which had attempted to bite him. "I really hate spiders!" shouted Ronald as he leapt onto the bar and swung his lawn mower once again, there was a cloud of powder as the blades hit the spider, he was grinning wickedly.

"46!" he hollered, "How's it going William?" William pushed his glasses further up his nose and swung his scythe over his head. There was a crack as the scythe made contact with each of the spiders which had surrounded him, there were eight in total. He blinked as the eight fell to pieces around him and he said smoothly, "96." Ronald stared at him and growled, he had no interest in loosing to this man. As much as he loved him he wanted to be the one to torture him. Ronald jumped off the bar and landed on top of a spider, "47," he grumbled. William managed to doge a spider as it attempted to wrap him in a web. "There's too many!" called Ronald. William was knocked to the floor and he looked up to see the massive pincers of one of the spiders over his head. They were covered in jagged edges and damp with red liquid, he sighed and began to hope that Claude and Sebastian would be able to stop what ever was causing this mess. "No there's not," said a dry and ragged voice. William looked over to see the Undertaker with his scythe in hand. In a moment several spiders fell to the floor in pieces as the scythe made it's path. Grell jumped through the air with his saw screaming as he crashed down on the spider which was looming over William. "Oh yeah baby!" he cried with glee. William nodded and jumped to his feet, "Four reapers can handle this right?" asked Grell cautiously. In all honestly William had no idea until he noticed the triplets make their entrance. The three grabbed the legs of a spider and ripped it to pieces. "I think we can handle this," said Ronald as he jumped to take on another spider.

Claude's golden eyes opened and he stretched each of his eight legs and looked at the spider. He had turned into a massive golden tarantula. He was three times larger than the ice spider and leapt at it. He had every intention of ripping it apart for touching Alex. Sterling gaped at Claude and then noticed a black feather fall to the ground. Sebastian moved agilely, his movements were smooth and the feathers continued to fall like snow. Claude was on top of the spider and attempted to break it, only to realize that he had to get it off its web which would mean cutting its ties. Claude took one of his legs and began cutting the ties of web which the spider had been clinging to. However the stinging from the bit didn't subside, it slowly became more extreme and Claude hissed. He had to get this spider to the ground if he had any chance of getting near Alex. In a flash the spider was gone and Claude looked at the spot in shock. He froze and looked about only to see the spider behind him. It pushed him off the web and Claude began to fall through the air.


	62. Chapter 62: The Spider and the Fly: III

_Grell and the Undertaker have managed to kill Hannah. However this is the least of their problems. The spiders are climbing into the event in waves and no one is safe. So Ronald and William come up with a game. No matter the number they kill they will not be able to defeat them. _

_Claude is falling and has been bitten by the ice spider, while Sebastian attempts to kill Sterling._

_Will they be able to stop Sterling?_

_Can Claude and Sebastian save Alex?_

_Will Claude live through the night?_

_I hope you enjoy, _

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 62: The Spider and the Fly: Part III**

_Claude's golden eyes opened and he stretched each of his eight legs and looked at the spider. He had turned into a massive golden tarantula. He was three times larger than the ice spider and leapt at it. He had every intention of ripping it apart for touching Alex. Sterling gaped at Claude and then noticed a black feather fall to the ground. Sebastian moved agilely, his movements were smooth and the feathers continued to fall like snow. Claude was on top of the spider and attempted to break it, only to realize that he had to get it off its web which would mean cutting its ties. Claude took one of his legs and began cutting the ties of web which the spider had been clinging to. However the stinging from the bit didn't subside, it slowly became more extreme and Claude hissed. He had to get this spider to the ground if he had any chance of getting near Alex. In a flash the spider was gone and Claude looked at the spot in shock. He froze and looked about only to see the spider behind him. It pushed him off the web and Claude began to fall through the air._

Claude closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly before delicately twisting in the air and grabbing a hold of a strand of black silk from the ceiling. "It's going to take much more than that to kill me," he murmured before climbing up the strand again. Once again he was on the massive web which clung to the ceiling. The icy spider lunged at him and Claude was quick to move out of it's way. He smiled at he leapt through the air and began to weave his own web. If he could control the way in which the web was woven he could ensnare the other spider, or at least that was what he hoped.

Sebastian laughed darkly as he attempted to deliver another swift kick to Sterling's chest. His blood red eyes narrowed and he moved so swiftly that it was impossible for Sterling to even resister what had happened. The heel of Sebastian's dress shoe made contact with Sterling's ribs and a scream echoed through the cabin, which was accompanied by a loud crack. Sterling straightened up and smiled, he was panting and Sebastian could see the pain in his eyes. "If I can't have her no one can," said Sterling darkly, his emerald eyes glimmered and Sebastian froze. He looked confused, Sterling laughed as he whispered an incantation, the entire cave began to shake violently. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at Sterling, "You're going to kill us," he whispered. Sterling laughed as the stalagmites became dethatched and the web began to fall. "All I wanted was for her to be added to my collection," he laughed. He swept away tears with the tips of his fingers and looked at Sebastian, "But you got in the way." He straightened up and sighed as he ran his hand through his silver hair. Sebastian's eyes flickered pink once more as he dashed toward Sterling. The emerald eyed man jumped backward and laughed, he sounded as though he had lost all rationality and was being dragged into oblivion. He looked as insane as Ash had prior to his encasement. "You're not entirely human are you?" asked Sebastian as he dodged one of Sterling's forward punches.

Sterling's lips quirked up and he smiled, "How could you guess?" he asked darkly. Blood red eyes narrowed and his silky onyx bangs swayed as he lunged at Sterling, in moments he wrapped his fingers around Sterling's neck. "Angel, or at least part of one," he sneered. Sterling laughed and looked at Sebastian, "What would you know about angels?" he asked as he broke out of Sebastian's hold. Rocks began falling more violently and Claude shouted, "Sebastian we have to get out, it's going to collapse!" The young demon ignored Claude and his aura sparked however this time he had no interest in controlling it, "Then why are you summoning a demon?" he asked. Sterling was silent and stared at the shadow which covered the far wall. His emerald eyes widened and he whispered, "You're not." Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk as he broke through the fetters which bound him to this form. Sterling took a step back in shock as black feathers fell like snow and each of Sebastian's foot steps echoed. "Correct," hissed Sebastian with a note of satisfaction. Standing before him was a glorious creature with black wings, "Icarus," he whispered in shock. Sebastian pointed at Sterling's arm and twisted his hand, the sound of bones breaking filled the air. Sterling howled in agony as Sebastian spread his fingers and grinned with delight. "I can break every bone in your body," he whispered darkness caused his blood red eyes to become even brighter, "Without breaking a sweat." The sheer sound of those words leaving his lips brought an unwelcomed image to Sterling's mind. He stared wide eyed at the slender figure which was advancing. There was a pair of enormous black wings on his back they were pristine and his heels clicked against the stone floor. "The prince himself," said Sterling in awe.

Claude began feeling light headed, the venom was starting to affect him, he hadn't anticipated the speed in which it took the venom to spread. His golden eyes narrowed as he charged at the ice spider he felt its icy hard body as he collided with it. He could see his own reflection in its eyes and body as he approached. In seconds he managed to sweep it off its eight legs and dislodge it from its black silk web. He watched it with anticipation as the crystalline arachnid fell through the air on its back, it was apparent it was unable to save it's self. Claude's head was throbbing, and he felt searing pain run through his body. "No, I have to get through this," he murmured. His eyes glided over to Sebastian and he stared in shock. He hadn't anticipated Sebastian transforming and he looked at Sterling who looked as though he was about to contract him. "No!" shouted Claude at the top of his lungs.

Sterling held out his hand and whispered, "My dear prince I desire a contract with you, all I have is my soul for you to take." Sterling was on his knees and looked as though he was a begging child. Sebastian looked over Sterling and laughed, "You're not the one I seek," his eyes darted upward and directly above his head. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he leapt vertically into the air, "She is what I want, the taste I desire," he whispered. Air rushed past his ears as he passed the spider which was on it's way down to crush it's master. Sterling's emerald eyes widened in fear, he could see his reflection in the icy spider as it fell and he screamed in terror. A loud crash fallowed with the sound of breaking glass, it sounded as though Grell had broken thousands of glasses like he had in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian's black wings were spread and he hovered over the mess bellow. The cave rumbled and he looked over to see a pair of golden eyes looking into his. "We have to go now, before we are trapped," shouted Claude over the rumbled of the mountain. Sebastian simply nodded, his bangs swayed as he looked at the black bundle. "Alex," he whispered, his other demonic features began to fade, leaving him with a pair of black wings.

Claude ripped through the black web, under the many layers of silk Claude managed to pull Alex out. She was still dressed in the stunning black number, the diamond necklace was hanging from her neck and she looked like a doll. "Sebastian hold her, while I work on her feet," he shouted. Sebastian nodded and watched Claude as he worked on the web, larger rocks were falling and Sebastian shouted, "We're not going to make it." Claude growled as he tore through the thick strands, the acid which they had been coated in sliced through his skin. He hissed as he broke through the last piece, "Done," he shouted, his voice was drowned out as he heard rocks crash to the earth bellow. Sebastian nodded and looked at the exit, "We've got to move," he shouted. Claude leapt off the ceiling and landed on a rock before leaping to the ground. Sebastian pulled his black wings in and dived toward the floor of the cave before opening them once more. He hovered above the ground and was quick to wait until Claude was behind him. "Go, don't wait for me, I'll catch up," hollered Claude. His golden eyes narrowed as he commanded Sebastian to leave. The red eyed demon was hesitant and then turned quickly and flew through the cavern. He dodged falling boulders as he went and he heard the sound of rushing water.

Claude struggled to keep up, his limbs began feeling heavy and he cursed himself for getting bitten. Any other spider bite and he would be safe, however this one wasn't like the rest, and he had no idea why. He scurried after Sebastian as quickly as he could, there was a rush of cold air and Claude noticed the snow before him. "We're almost out," he breathed. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened; they weren't going to make it. Alex had to make it out, there was no other way. He sprinted to catch up and gave them a nudge, "What are you?" asked Sebastian in confusion as he fell forward. There was a loud crash, Claude hissed in agony as he began to loose his form. "Damn, at least you're safe," he panted, "Outside you can fly." Claude's golden eyes glassed over as he looked at the state his arm was in. The spider bite was inflamed and began turning purple, he could see his veins in his arms and he felt his head spin. Claude's body slowly folded over on it's self and he closed his eyes as he fell to the cold and hard floor of the cave. He sighed and closed his eyes, "If you were trapped her you would never be able to see the sky," he murmured.

Sebastian found himself flying forward, he fell into the snow, there was the distant sound of rubble falling. Sebastian screamed in agony, "Claude!" he felt as though his heard had been mercilessly ripped from his chest. "Faustus!" he cried tears pricked his eyes and he looked down at Alex. She was getting colder, her lips had turned blue and her skin was nearly translucent. He crushed her to his chest; his body was far too small to offer her the warmth she required. "Claude," he whimpered in exhaustion.

Ronald sprinted toward another crystal spider and shouted, "123!" Only for the spider to suddenly burst, the room was filled with the sound of shattering ice as the spiders one by one burst. There was dust and ice crystals flew through out the room, and it sounded as though millions of windows were being broken. Ronald felt the cold dust hit his face as he skidded to a stop. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion. William looked at him and whispered, "They did it." The Undertaker looked over at Grell who was panting, "They managed to stop him," he gasped. Ronald looked at the Undertaker, the silver haired reaper merely nodded. His long hair swayed and he looked about the room. There was very little left of the elaborate party decorations which they had set up. Most of it had been torn to shred, glass and ice covered the floor and Canterbury sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up." Thompson and Timber looked at one another, and then to Canterbury. "Shall we?" asked Timber. Canterbury looked at the two in confusion, "Yes shouldn't we?" asked Timber. Canterbury laughed and replied, "Then let's." The three nodded and were quick to sprint off in relative directions to begin cleaning up the mess. Ronald and William stood motionless as the three purple haired demons began to clean the room. The three moved elegantly and picked up tables, swept up the glass and ice and the Undertaker watched as Timber sprinted in with a large pane of glass. In moments it was seamlessly in it's pane and darted off to grab another. Canterbury was quick to replace every article of crystal and the flowers; his skill was rivaled by Thompson who was preoccupied with righting the bar. Thompson picked up a rag and in a swift motion all of the bottles glistened in the light, the broken ones were replaced and the glasses winked in the dim light. Thompson gave the counter a final wipe and smiled with satisfaction. The bar stood back at it's prime and Timber grinned as he finished repairing the sound system and looked at them. He opened the laptop and a soft overture hummed through the speakers, the sound of it made William smile. Grell's mouth popped open as he watched the triplets drape elegant midnight blue table cloths and change the lights. "Whoa, they're as good as Sebastian," whispered Grell, his jaw hit the floor. A number of guests slowly wandered in and stared as the three put the finishing touches on the flowers and arrangements and Canterbury turned to Timber. "Finished?" asked Thompson. Timber looked at him and said, "I think so." Canterbury gave a firm nod and looked at them, "Beautiful," he commented.

Lord Campbell was leaning against the window; he held a glass of scotch in his hand. His blue eyes gazed out the window, "Sir?" asked Ronald softly. He was standing behind Lord Campbell and noticed how odd his reflection looked. In comparison to Lord Campbell, Ronald was modern looking and far younger looking. Lord Campbell had grayed, his eyes pierced the snow as though he were searching it for her. "Sir?" asked Ronald again. Lord Campbell looked at him and sighed, he pulled out his pocket watch and glared. "I can't wait any longer," he said with a note of finality. Lucius entered the hall and noticed Lord Campbell's stressed expression. "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, his eyes narrowed, "Where are Sebastian, Claude and Alexandra?" he asked. Lord Campbell snapped his watch closed and replied, "Missing in this storm." Lucius's eyes widened and he watched Lord Campbell march off. "I need the search and rescue unit, we have people near the peak," he demanded. The manager blanched and asked, "How long have they been missing?" Lord Campbell looked at him and replied, "An hour." The manager scrambled for the phone and was quick to make the call.

Ronald and William joined Lord Campbell in the lobby and watched as the search and rescue crews lined up. "Claude Faustus my Legal Advisor, Sebastian Michaelis the CEO of Artistry, and Alexandra Campbell my grand daughter are out in this mess," said Lord Campbell with a note of irritation. Ronald's mouth opened and he was about to protest when William whispered, "Don't that's who she is." Ronald looked up at William in confusion and asked, "What?" William nodded and looked back at Lord Campbell. "Sir, this will be a challenge in this snow and the level of wind," said the captain of the team. Lady Campbell slowly walked in, her hair was in a braid and her eyes looked tired, "I don't care, do what ever it takes to find them," barked Lord Campbell. Her eyes widened, it was clear she hadn't seen her husband like this in such a long time. He looked like the young and energetic Lord from her youth. She smiled and commented, "You should do as he asks." The captain, who was about to argue, nodded and called, "Alright, we are heading up to the peak in search of three missing persons!" There was a clatter of shoes as they ran out into the snow. Lord Campbell looked at them and whispered, "Please be safe, please," his hand rested on the cold glass. His eyes peered into the darkness as he waited, "Please come back," he muttered once more. His voice was filled with pain and he drew a deep breath. He had lost Richard, and Alex had gone missing once, he wasn't about to loose her again. He felt something warm and soothing grasp the hand which had the glass of scotch in it. He looked over to see Lady Campbell standing by his side. She looked as strong as ever, and just as concerned. "We will not loose her a second time," he said firmly.

The wind howled and Sebastian held Alex close, she was ice cold and going into shock. He had managed to use his magic to wrap her in warm furs, as well as himself. Yet there was very little he could do other than sign a contract with her, however even that was going to be difficult, neither of them had enough energy. Numbness spread through his body, his arms and legs felt heavy and his chest hurt. "I can't loose you too," he whispered as he held her closer to his body. Even if he couldn't save Claude he wasn't about to give up on her. He had to keep her safe, even if he died trying. There was a loud buzz and Sebastian looked up to find a pair of bright head lights. "Help?" he asked slowly. His face was as white as the snow and his own lips were turning blue. The buzzing of a snow mobile pulled him away from his pained thoughts. "Over here!" he shouted, "We're over here!" Sebastian had never yelled so loudly in his life until now. The rescue crew arrived and he heard mild cursing, "What the hell were you people thinking?" asked one of them. Sebastian slowly handed Alex to them and he said, "Claude, he's trapped." The rescue captain refused to listen and said, "We have strict orders to take you back." Sebastian's eyes widened in terror and he screamed, "No you must, he's trapped." The captain ignored him and forcefully picked him up, "Sir I was ordered to get you off the mountain." Sebastian struggled against his grip, but found him self powerless. He watched in horror as the snow mobiles pulled away into the darkness leaving Claude to freeze. "No," he whimpered, "You must return." Crimson tears ran from his eyes and he slowly began to feel the day's tax on him.

Grell and the Undertaker looked out the windows; there was silence in the room. William's book was open as was Ronald's, the waited to see her name appear on the list. Several sets of lights appeared and Grell shouted, "They're back!" Lord Campbell dashed away from the window and down to the bay to see a pair of men in orange snow clothes dismounting their snowmobiles. Lord Campbell watched as one of them grabbed what looked like a bundle of furs. His eyes narrowed in confusion until he noticed the woman wrapped in them. She was turning blue but he released a sigh of relief, "Thank god," he whispered. "We have a physician in her room waiting to receive her," said the manager. Lord Campbell simply nodded and watched as they carried her down the hallway. He looked over to see Sebastian, who was trembling he looked as though her were in shock. Ronald stared at Sebastian, and William's harsh gaze softened. "Where is Mr. Faustus?" asked Lord Campbell. Sebastian looked at him, his eyes were blood shot and he whispered something inaudible. "Sebastian?" asked Lord Campbell slowly. Sebastian's lower lip quivered as he replied, "Still missing." The words hung in the air like rancid cheese, and Lord Campbell stared in shock.

Ronald looked as though he had his own heart ripped out of his chest; Claude and Sebastian were perfect for one another. He removed his fedora and bowed his head; it never occurred to him that Claude could possibly be killed. He watched Sebastian walk by, even Sebastian's eyes were void of light. It was as though he had died inside; there was nothing now, just the shell. Claude had managed to break Sebastian and Ronald trembled, tears stung his eyes as he watched the once proud demon walk past him. "He looks as though he's lost his wings," whispered Ronald. William wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "No, Icarus has lost something much worse than that this time." William kissed the side of Ronald neck and gave him a squeeze, "He lost his heart." Ronald noticed William's pained expression, "Your 178 against my 123," whispered Ronald. He looked over at him and whispered, "I need you," he was begging to be touched he needed to know that William was still there. Part of him realized that one day he could in fact walk back like Sebastian had, without William at his side, and this frightened him. William hummed and replied, "I'll savor every inch of you."


	63. Chapter 63: The Spider and the Fly: IV

_It's been three days and they still haven't found Claude. Sebastian has spiraled into a state of grief to the point that even time doesn't matter. Out of desperation the Undertaker has called Ash to assist in finding the demon. As William, Ash, the Undertaker and the triplets search for Claude, Ronald stays behind with Sebastian and learns something unusual about the pair. _

_Will they be able to find Claude?_

_Will Sebastian's stopped time start to move again?_

_What does Sebastian tell Ronald?_

_Why did Sterling leave the book in the first place?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 63: The Spider and the Fly: Part IV**

_Ronald looked as though he had his own heart ripped out of his chest; Claude and Sebastian were perfect for one another. He removed his fedora and bowed his head; it never occurred to him that Claude could possibly be killed. He watched Sebastian walk by; even Sebastian's eyes were void of light. It was as though he had died inside; there was nothing now, just the shell. Claude had managed to break Sebastian and Ronald trembled, tears stung his eyes as he watched the once proud demon walk past him. "He looks as though he's lost his wings," whispered Ronald. William wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "No, Icarus has lost something much worse than that this time." William kissed the side of Ronald neck and gave him a squeeze, "He lost his heart."_

Warmth, soft sheets and lavender. Soft sounds, whispers which hung in the air and slowly sound became voices and voices thus became thoughts. "She's stable, however I advise you to make sure she rests. She's a step away from pneumonia, if she stresses herself now she may trigger it," said a firm voice. She had no idea who it belonged to however he sounded rather annoyed. "I understand, I will ensure that she rests," replied another however this one was warm and soothing. It was soft and sweet, a voice which she remembered from the party, "Thank you Doctor," it said again. She heard the door click as it closed and she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she felt something stuck to the back of her hand. "Don't," it whispered softly and she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. Her vision began to clear and she stared up into a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Lord Campbell?" Alex asked slowly, her voice was soft and weak. He nodded and smiled, it looked as though he hadn't seen her in ages. "Thank god," he breathed again, his thumb ran across her knuckles as he slowly relaxed. "I was afraid I lost you," he said softly. Alex looked at him in confusion and slowly sat up. Hanging by her bed was an IV and she was wrapped in a number of thick blankets. "How long have I been out?" she asked slowly as she rubbed her head. Lord Campbell looked at her and responded, "Three days." The room was tranquil and she looked to see Lady Campbell asleep on the sofa next to the chair Lord Campbell was sitting in. The furniture in the room had clearly been moved and she realized she was in the room Sebastian had booked. "Where are they?" she asked curiously as she perked up. Lord Campbell was silent and looked at her in confusion, "Who?" he asked softly. A small and sweet smile spread across his lips. "Claude and Sebastian," she responded, she looked over at the window and smiled when she saw Sebastian. "Oh never mind, Claude must be getting coffee," she commented.

Lord Campbell gave her hand a squeeze and whispered, "No he isn't, he didn't come back." Alex froze and looked at him, her ocean blue eyes widened and her lips parted. She looked as though she had lost everything. "What? No he has to he must be here," she stammered as she looked at Sebastian. He was still and she noticed how he was dressed, this was the first time she had ever seen him dressed this way. He wore long black pants and a loose black sweater which hung off his shoulder, his feet were bare and she noticed the deep creases in his pants. The snow had ceased to fall and he was illuminated by moonlight. His arms were wrapped around one of his knees which he held close to himself, while his other foot rested on the floor. It was as though, if that foot wasn't there that Sebastian would be blown away. His gaze was locked on the landscape outside the window and his eyes sparkled. A thick pair of red lines traveled down his cheeks from his tears and Alex fell silent. He looked as though he had lost everything. "He's gone," whispered Sebastian, "I've lost my lifeline." Alex felt as though someone had run a dagger through her heart. He looked so broken, so lonely, so painfully alone. "Sebastian?" she asked softly and slowly lifted a hand in his direction. He didn't respond, "I've lost something irreplaceable," he muttered.

Tears pricked her eyes and slowly fell down her face and onto the sheets which she had been wrapped in. Lord Campbell slowly left his seat and took a seat on the edge of the bed, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't cry," he whispered, "Please." Alex trembled in his arms, she didn't want to push him away in stead she simply wanted him to hold her there. His chest wasn't as broad as Claude's nor was it as warm. Yet it wasn't irritating either. Claude had finally been smiling at her, even if he was a nuisance when he wanted to be. He would smile; she could remember all the shots she had taken of him. All of them of the golden eyed spider who loved his raven unconditionally, a man who she had come to see as a father.

Grell was standing beside the Undertaker as he looked out the window. "He's gone," whispered Grell softly and he shivered, "That jerk didn't come back," he hissed. The Undertaker sighed and responded, "I suppose we could go look." Grell looked up at him in confusion and asked, "What?" The Undertaker picked up his black dinner jacket which he had taken off, and sifted out his cell phone. He swiped on of his fingers across the screen and he commented, "Ash only repaid Claude, he still owes me," said the Undertaker. His tone was void of emotion and Grell stared at him as though he had lost it. "Ash owes you a favor?" he asked in confusion. The Undertaker looked up to see Grell's confused expression, and he chuckled. "Yes he does. Who do you think is his main investor?" he asked. Grell stared at the Undertaker; he had never imagined the gray haired shinigami owning a club like The Ministry of Sound. "Ash, I need you here in Switzerland, don't doddle," he said coldly. There was a flash of white light and Ash was standing before them in a white coat and books. "Yes?" he asked, there was a hint of irritation in his voice. The Undertaker's eyes narrowed dangerously, it was the same look he had given Hannah. "I need you to aid me in finding Claude Faustus," said the Undertaker.

Ash crossed his arms and shook his head, "No way, no, I'm miserable but not that miserable," he commented coolly. He looked at the Undertaker and continued, "Besides, I already repaid him." The Undertaker walked over to Ash and grinned before whipping out his silver scythe and pinning Ash to the wall under its blade. "Remind me again why I didn't kill you, pest?" he asked darkly. Grell's mouth popped open and he stared at the silver haired shinigami. Ash paled and trembled, "I will do it," he managed to say. The Undertaker removed his scythe and Ash fell to the floor. "I can't guarantee that he's alive, however I don't understand why you are so concerned," said Ash honestly. Grell was about to shout only for the Undertaker to say, "Fallow me." The silver haired shinigami's strides were quick and long, to the point that Ash had to double time to keep up with him. The Undertaker opened the door of Alex's room. "Oh Ash," said Alex softly, her voice shook a little and she smiled listlessly. Ash's violet eyes widened in shock as he watched her tears fall and he looked at the window. Sebastian was sitting in it, he was waiting, waiting for the demon who wouldn't return to him. "How long has he been like that?" he asked quickly as he practically sprinted across the room. Ash was standing before Sebastian and he slowly reached under and tipped Sebastian's chin up. His eyes widened with fear as he looked into a pair of cold dead ruby eyes. "Three days," responded the Undertaker. Ash slowly pulled away and looked at the Undertaker, "With his position you allowed it to progress this far?" asked Ash hastily. The Undertaker sighed and replied, "They were bound, and tightly bound at that. Apparently the mark hasn't faded." Ash's face turned red with anger and he took a step forward, he looked as though he were going to charge at him any moment. "If he secludes himself any further we are all in for it," he shouted, "If his father finds out we are all dead."

The Undertaker looked at him and replied, "No we won't be, I've informed him already. However he is currently preoccupied, he instructed me to call you." Grell looked at the Undertaker in confusion and Alex stared at him. "Wait Ash, you can find him?" she asked slowly. Ash turned to her and smiled, she was back in one piece however it was clear she was as worried as Claude's mate. Ashe ran his hand through his white hair and he turned to her, "Yes I can and I will," he responded firmly. He wasn't able to deny her this, not after what had happened in his club. He looked at the Undertaker and gestured for them to leave. Once they were out of the room Ash stated, "Three days, I'm not sure if I can find him if he's gone into hibernation." The Undertaker nodded and looked at Grell, "I'm going with Ash to look for Claude, Sebastian can't take much more of this," he stated.

"No we are going with Ash," said authoritative voice of William T. Spears. The Undertaker turned to see Ronald beside him dressed in his thickest gear. The blonde simply gave a firm nod and William looked at Ash. "Unless you don't want help," he commented. Ash shook his head, as much as shinigami irritated him, he wasn't about to turn down help to find the demon. There was a tap and William looked over to see the triplets standing at the ready, "We will assist," they said in unison. William turned to Ronald and looked at him, "If they are going I would like you to stay, someone has to be there in case they need anything," said William. Ronald was about to protest when he remembered Sebastian's valiant effort to train Grell to be a butler. "Yeah I'll stick around, just in case," he commented as he took a step back. William smiled thankfully and Ronald shrugged, "Besides someone's got to look after the fort while you guys are out," he commented. Ronald smiled and waved as he watched the group walk outside and mount snow mobiles. They flew up the path and he turned on his heel. "I guess I'll see how they're doing," said Ronald as he walked back to Alex's room.

Ronald took a step inside and noticed that Lord Campbell had fallen asleep in his chair. The couple, who had been asked to do one of the hardest things that night, was now fast asleep. They had been awake for days just to make sure that Alex would wake. He sighed as he slipped out of his dinner jacket and placed it on the table near the entrance. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a thick sweater, which William had given him. It was warm and reminded him of the older shinigami. Ronald's eyes shifted to the bed and he noticed Alex had fallen asleep. Sebastian was still sitting in the window, he hadn't moved a muscle. "Michaelis?" asked Ronald softly as he placed a hand on the demon's shoulder. Sebastian didn't respond and Ronald slowly took a seat in front of him on the windowsill. To this day he could remember the first time he had met Sebastian. He had been sent in Grell's stead as Sebastian attempted to solve another crime at Ciel's side. However he hadn't expected the same haughty demonic butler to be sitting in the windowsill waiting for the man he loved. Something about it seemed too twisted. "What are you thinking about?" asked Ronald softly. Sebastian turned his head and looked into Ronald's eyes. "Him," he responded softly, his voice was barely audible. Sebastian smiled a little and hummed. He looked so lost, "I remember the day he confessed to me," he whispered. Ronald froze and looked at Sebastian, he had always seen them together, after Ciel and Alois died. He never thought about how their relationship had started. "He had served me a number of years, before I left the house," he stated softly. Ronald stared at him in confusion, he thought that Sebastian had met Claude as they were first introduced to one another as they battled in place of their masters a the Trancy estate. However, this was clearly not the case. "Years had past since he had served me, and I ran off to sign my first contract," said Sebastian slowly, his eyes glowed and he placed his hand against the window.

There was a rustle from the bed and Ronald looked over to see Alex slowly sitting up. She held a finger to her lips and the blond shinigami looked at Sebastian. "In a stint of rebellion I signed a contract with a man named Xiang, a young Chinese warlord. Who had no right to even think about claiming the throne for him self. However being as ambitious and naïve as I was, I worked tirelessly to fulfill the contract and lay my hands on his soul." Sebastian drew a deep breath and looked at Ronald, "One by one the provinces fell at his feet and I worked in the shadow to ensure his victory. However I didn't count on another demon making a contract with a young woman, who desired to be Empress. She was a bold and beautiful woman which my master found irritating, most Chinese women were submissive and yet this women openly challenged him," Sebastian said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Ronald felt odd as he watched the demon tell his tale, "We had taken the capital and a grand gala was held in our honor. Among the many nobles invited was this woman and her mysterious advisor. He had was muscular and had a pair of piercing golden eyes, his black hair was unruly and rumor had it he had an affinity for spiders," whispered Sebastian. He chuckled and continued, "I was in the court yard cultivating my master's cherry trees when I noticed a golden spider among the blossoms. Rather than swatting the spider from his web I gently picked him up and placed him on a flower in the sun. I watched the spider with curiosity as it wove a soft and delicate web between the branches. It was beautiful; however I had no idea who the spider belonged to. I simply wanted it to be safe, and away from anyone who would harm it."

Sebastian paused and looked out the window once more; Alex looked lost in the demon's story. "I had no idea what was going on while I was tending master's garden. Apparently the court had made a move to kill me, thus an assassin was hired who specialized in killing demons like us," he whispered. He closed his eyes; it was as though he were lost in the moment in which he was speaking about. "The assassin leapt off the roof and landed in the garden bellow, I didn't even realize he was there until I saw a flicker of gold and plum out of the corner of my eye. There was a whisper of silk, fallowed by a muffled scream. I looked up to see the golden eyed advisor draped in gold and plum robes above me. The assassin had fallen to the ground, he had been run through with his own sword, and a silk swatch was in his mouth. The dead man's blood covered the advisor's face and hands and yet his golden eyes looked calm. He looked unmoved by the action he had just done. I had seen glimpses of him before, however I had no idea it was my former servant until he was standing before me," Sebastian said with a smile, the memory its self seemed to bring the demon a great deal of comfort. "Those golden eyes which would reflect myself in them, that gaze I had desired for years and found comfort in what once again upon me. Claude said nothing, he simply held out his hand which was still covered in blood. 'May I?' he asked, his voice was soft and soothing in comparison to his usually harsh and bitter tone. I naturally accepted stared as he slowly pulled petals from my hair, 'For as long as I can remember I have watched you from afar. At first to ensure your safety, however over the years it turned into something else,' he has stated," whispered Sebastian as he leaned back on the wall behind him. A smile caressed his lips, it was listless and wrenched the blonde shinigami's heart. "I questioned him relentlessly, demanding an explanation. My father had agreed to let me hold a contract without guidance or escort. His reply was three words, the three biggest words which had ever left his lips, 'I love you,' was his explanation. I called him a fool at first. A servant loving his master was taboo and yet part of me was overjoyed. I wanted him to belong to me heart and all."

Alex looked at Sebastian and was even more confused; the fact that Claude was Sebastian's servant surprised her. Their relationship seemed nothing like that, and yet, they were once locked in the role of servant and master. "I simply stood there in silence, I had never dreamed of him returning my feelings. I had admired him for so long and yet he always seemed to be out of my reach. Rather than whispering those three sacred words I gave him a kiss. It was sweet and wonderful when compared to all other emotions I had felt. His lips were soft and yet fire swept through me, I wanted him," said Sebastian and he sighed. Ronald looked at him and asked, "What happened after that?" Sebastian's red eyes looked back at him and he replied softly, "I collected my master's soul and ran off in search of another contract. There was no way I could stay there," Sebastian's fingers slipped through his bangs in exasperation, "For my entire existence, Claude has been chasing me and when it really mattered he sacrificed himself for me. Why didn't I save him?" he asked. Alex stared at him; his entire life consisted of his games with the golden eyed demon. She slowly slipped out of bed and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. The demon's eyes widened and he looked up at her, she buried her nose in his hair and whispered, "He will come back, if there is anything I know about Claude it's that he will come back." Sebastian's hands shook as he slowly lifted them and grasped her arms. "He must come back," she whispered.

Ash came to a stop and slowly dismounted the snowmobile, "We've checked the entire area there is not sign of him," he said slowly. The triplets leapt off the machine and landed in the snow, it was knee deep and they looked at one another. It wasn't looking good; they couldn't even sense Claude his aura was weakened. Even if he was injured they would be able to find him, however he couldn't be dead, his bond with Sebastian would have faded. "Where are you?" asked William as he held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. It was bright on the peak and he groaned. The day was stretching on and even a demon couldn't survive this long in the cold. Ash turned on his heal and looked to the east, "This snow is mixed with dirt," he said as he knelt in it and slowly picked up a sample of it. The Undertaker looked at him and said, "Didn't the cave fall in? Or at least that's what Sebastian mumbled before he became lost in memories?" William slowly opened his pad which he had scratched down what little coherent sentences Sebastian had managed to say before slipping into a world of memories. "Yes, there was water in it as well," William stated before closing the book. Ash nodded and began to march off to the East, "You three tell me if you can hear him," shouted Ash. The triplets nodded and fallowed him, the snow crunched as they moved through it. It was cold and the wind began to pick up again, "Ash, look!" shouted the Undertaker, he held up a black glove and pointed in the direction in which he saw the rubble. Ash's eyes widened as he darted through the snow and came to a stop, "There is definitely a cave behind this wall," he whispered. The Undertaker smiled and said, "We've got to get through it." The triplets nodded and began grabbing rocks, each bolder was moved with haste. William was quiet and whispered, "Just breathe. Please keep breathing."

The Undertaker was quick to leap over the rocks and slip into the cave, "Ash I need a torch!" he shouted. The white haired angel was quick to toss a torch in the Undertaker's direction. The silver haired reaper caught it with ease and jumped into the dark. It was damp and he called, "Faustus!" His voice echoed off the walls, he waited for a response and hissed. He had no choice but to continue into the darkness, with a torch in hand. The light was dim, the sound of rocks sliding was behind him and he looked over to see William and Ash sliding down the pile. "The triplets are outside," said William after a moment as he flicked on his torch. Their foot steps echoed in the empty space as they advanced into the darkness, "Just keep breathing," said Ash as he stepped over a large bolder.

Numbness, darkness and agonizing pain, those were the three things which occupied Claude's mind. He dreamed of warmth. Not the warmth of a fire which had burned in the hearth, but the warmth of Sebastian's arms. He ached to see his lover, to touch him all over again. For his fingers to roam across the skin which he had been prohibited from touching, he desired to drown in that heat. He missed seeing Sebastian's smile in the morning when they woke up in each other's arms, the way his lips curled in a coy smirk. His voice, which made Claude's heart leap, the one which wished him "Good morning," and "Good night." The burning from the venom spread through his body. He missed soft silky black hair, ruby red eyes and a slender from which he had worshipped from afar. His heart ached to see him again, just one last time before he lost himself in oblivion. "Faustus," called a voice it was rough and scratched like sand paper. "Faustus, what were you thinking?" it asked again. Claude moaned he began to feel as though he were floating. "Easy now, it looks like he's been bitten by something, and he's done some serious damage to his legs," said a voice, it sounded as though it was eons away. "It's really too bad Faustus, I hoped that I would be able to place the order for your custom coffin," the voice cooed.

Ronald was silent as he slowly took in what Sebastian said, he wasn't aware of this demon's position. However he was well aware that Sebastian wasn't a lowly demon, none of them of lower ranks had servants. Not a single one and he looked at Alex, she cradled him to her chest and whispered, "You really care for them." Alex looked at Ronald and nodded, "They were there when no one else was," she replied simply. Ronald looked over to the others side of the room and noticed the pain expression on Lord Campbell's face. It was clear she had no idea that she did have relatives, which were in fact in the same room as her. His yellow and green eyes looked back at her and then to Sebastian, who seemed to relax a little. Ronald sighed and looked out the window, the sun was slowly setting and he became worried, the search party hadn't returned yet. His eyes narrowed as he slowly rose and walked across the room. He slipped his hand in his pocket and slowly took out his cell phone, he was about to dial the number when he heard the buzz of snowmobiles. He dashed out into the snow, his heart pounded and he called, "Did you find him?"

The three snowmobiles came to a halt and Ronald stared in shock at the sight before him, wrapped in a blue safety blanket was a pale and battered Claude. He looked as though he had been through hell and back. His eyes were closed and his skin was nearly translucent, there were large blue rings around his eyes and his cheeks had sunk in. "Whoa," whispered Ronald in shock as he dashed to open the door. The Undertaker walked briskly to Claude and Sebastian's room, "Will he be alright?' asked Ronald, his eyes were wide and William looked at him. His hair was a mess and he noticed a streak of dirt on the side of William's face. His cheeks were red from the cold and William responded, "I have no idea." Ronald watched as the Undertaker slowly unwrapped Claude, his eyes widened in terror when he looked at the arm Claude had been bitten on. It was black, his legs were turning black as well and he could spot a bone protruding from his body. "Why didn't he heal himself?" asked Ronald in confusion. Timber entered and responded, "The venom is prohibiting it." Thompson was carrying a basin and rag and continued, "He's never had an issue before, however those spiders weren't natural." Canterbury slipped into the room behind his brothers with the black story book in hand. "We should tell Sebastian," whispered Ronald and William looked over at the Undertaker. The silver haired shinigami looked perplexed, it was clear he had never seen this kind of damage done to a demon. "Not yet, I have something to talk to you about," said Canterbury and the pair froze. Ash slowly entered the room and glared at the bag, "What is that stench?"

Canterbury held up the bag and responded, "This." Even the Undertaker looked up and asked, "Was that left by Sterling?" Canterbury nodded as he slowly opened the bag which he had sealed the book in. His small hand wrapped around the spine as he pulled it from the plastic. "Now we know that Sterling is dead, however there is something about this which is bothering me," said Canterbury. Ash looked at the demon and watched as his nimble fingers flicked through the pages. He stopped and read allowed, "Thinking only of her crested head, poor foolish thing! At last," he began and even the Undertaker's hands stilled, "Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast." Canterbury's eyes roamed over the page, "He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den," his voice carried and he finished with a note of finality, "Within his little parlour, but she ne'er came out again!" The room stilled and the Undertaker whispered, "I haven't heard that in quite some time, that's not Sterling's style." Ash nodded and held out his hand for the book, which Canterbury passed to him. He looked at the page and the drawing, "She, is Alexandra, the girl who none of us has told her true identity," he stated. William sighed and looked at Claude, "Of course not, they thought they could protect her if she didn't know what her name was," he stated. Ash glared at William, it was clear he was beyond irritated with this, "You can't hid it from her forever! History will repeat it's self!" he shouted. His words were like knives and Ronald looked dumbfounded, he didn't understand a word of what was going on. "What is everyone so scared of saying?" asked Ronald in confusion.

Ash and the Undertaker looked at one another and then to Ronald. "The fire which burned down the estate wasn't an accident," said the Undertaker. The blonde's jaw dropped and he stammered, "What?" Ash looked at Claude and whispered, "Something terrible happened that night, something which even Sebastian desires to forget." He looked as though he had been swallowed by darkness. "Richard Campbell and Lady Campbell were slaughtered by the rest of the court, in response to a case they were working," said Ash slowly. Ronald looked at them and asked, "What?" The Undertaker turned his attention to binding Claude's legs and he continued, "She has been running from something very dark, for a very long time." Ronald looked over at William who looked disgusted and was about to asked something when he heard some one clear his throat. Standing in the door way was a haggard Sebastian. "Don't," he whispered. Ash fell silent and looked at Sebastian, "Not tonight," he whispered as he approached the bed. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked at the state in which Claude had returned to him in. Alex had fallowed him in and they all knew the topic was now off limits.

Alex heaved a sigh of relief and whispered, "Even if he looks like hell, he's still here." She smiled and looked at Ash, the Undertaker, William and the triplets. "Thank you," she said softly. The Undertaker nodded and noticed a pouting redhead in the door way, "It would appear I've been gone too long," he commented. The bed squeaked as he rose and walked across the room. Alex watched as the pair embraced and she smiled a little. Ronald and William nodded and slowly left the room, "Let's give them some time to be together," said William smoothly. Alex nodded and was about to say something to Canterbury when she noticed the book. She looked at him in surprise and asked, "Where did that come from?" Ash looked at her and she continued, "That book, where did you get it?" Canterbury held it up and Alex slowly grabbed it, she smiled sweetly as she touched the cover. "I remember this," she slowly opened the cover and continued, "Or at least I think I do." The room as still and she closed her eyes, "I had this dream that a handsome young man with eyes like mine read this to me on day, it was raining and after an incident which scared him. His voice was soft and deep which made me feel comfortable." Her eyes opened slowly and she passed the book back to Canterbury, "I think it was my brother, or at least someone related to me," she said slowly. Ash looked nervous and Alex sighed, "Well, it's just a dream anyway." Her eyes shifted to the bed and she looked at Claude, "How is he?" she asked slowly and Sebastian remained silent. Ronald placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Let's leave them be, Sebastian can attend to him better than any of us."


	64. Chapter 64: Crimson Lips

_Sebastian has managed to get Claude back, however he has no idea how to save him. He had managed to heal Claude before, but this is beyond his abilities. In an act of desperation he calls the only being that can possibly assist him, his father. _

_Will Sebastian be able to save Claude with Lucifer's help?_

_Why isn't Alex afraid of Lucifer?_

_What happened in the past between Sebastian and Lucifer?_

_And what does the Undertaker know about it?_

_Hey guys I've been helping another writer out with her work recently, she's very talented however would like a second opinion. Check out Colleen Winter's work on fictionpress titled "Scellée avec un Baiser." She has been my sound board for many chapters; I hope you enjoy her work as much as I do. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, however Alex, Lucifer and Seiki are all my original characters. _

* * *

**Chapter 64: Crimson Lips **

Sebastian stood before Claude's bed, everything else around him didn't matter, all that mattered was Claude. He had returned and was lying before him, battered and broken but still there. His hands shook as he slowly reached out, he couldn't get the shaking to cease, it was as though he were shaking himself to pieces. Yet Claude was there, he couldn't stop trembling. He had been drowning in darkness and yet when his light returned it was nearly snuffed out. What had once been a steady flame was now an ember which was on the verge of cooling permanently. Sebastian gently caressed the side of Claude's face and he whispered, "Why?" His voice cracked as he looked at his mangled body, "Why did you save me?" he asked again. He was battling tears. He had never seen his spider this mangled. The venom had gone too far, usually he was able to suck the venom from Claude's blood by lightly sucking it out of the wound. However this had gone unattended, "I'm not experienced enough for this," he whispered in agony, "I can't save you." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. No amount of prayer to god would save Claude, for he wasn't god's creation. He was no ones son; he had been alone for a very long time. He didn't even know who his parents were, a lost little boy in the woods who was being chased by monsters. His tears fell as he fell to his knees, "Father," he cried. He closed his eyes and called again in vain, "Father, please. I don't know what to do."

Crimson ribbons streamed from his eyes and he begged, "I can't do this on my own, please help me." He lowered his hands and closed his eyes tightly, he had lost Jasper, and to loose Claude was too much to bear. "Help me," he cried again and he began to feel dizzy, it had been so long since he fed and his despair was ripping him in two. "Dad," he muttered before he lowered his head. Sebastian shook violently as he lifted his hands and covered his face. "I don't know what to do," he cried, his tears streamed through his fingers and landed on the floor in front of him. Sebastian had never gotten along with his father, there were many times in which he questioned whether his father recognized his existence. Naturally Lucifer had managed to stop his mother from killing Sebastian one day, and yet after that he was never around. "Please," he choked, "I'll do anything, just help him." He closed his eyes and hugged himself, "I haven't heard you cry in a long time, Michaelis," said a deep voice, it was lush and soothing. Sebastian looked up to see a figure standing before him, he had long black hair and a pair of beautiful garnet eyes. He hadn't aged a day since Sebastian seen him as a child. "Dad," he cried as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer, in the past he feared this demon, he still feared him however he was more afraid of loosing Claude. Lucifer looked down at his son in shock, and then slowly encircled him, "It seems you aren't petrified of me, I thought you were," he whispered as he gave his son a squeeze.

Sebastian looked up at him and whispered, "I'm still afraid, but I'm more afraid of loosing Claude." Lucifer's expression changed, his smile faded and his gaze softened. Long fingers slowly tucked one of Sebastian's bangs behind his ear, "This is the first time you cried, and called my name," he said softly. He looked over at the demon on the bed and hissed, he had never seen anyone sustain this much damage. He looked at Sebastian and asked, "Why haven't you returned home?" Sebastian slowly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and rose from the floor. He pushed his black sleeves back and looked at the bed. His gaze softened and he whispered, "Because my home is where he is." Lucifer looked at Sebastian; he had never seen this look in his son's eyes. "Home isn't defined by walls and doors. A house provides shelter from the rain and the wind, but home," Sebastian paused. He smiled and looked at him, "Home is a place I feel safe, where I can return and smile. With out him, a house is just a house." He slowly walked over to Claude and swept one of his bangs from his eyes and continued, "Home is with him, in his heart and his arms. No one can touch me there, and they will always be mine. His arms have protected me from the rain, the wind, and loneliness. Where ever his is, is my home." He looked up at his father, Lucifer sighed and slowly smiled. His eyes looked lonesome and he looked at Claude, "I see, and if I said I wanted to see you more often, would you visit me?" he asked. Sebastian looked at Lucifer and noticed how his words seemed to hurt him. Sebastian slowly smiled and nodded, "As long as I'm still welcome," he responded. Lucifer smiled a little and turned his attention to Claude. He slowly pulled off his plum robe and placed it on the chair beside the bed. His fingers made quick work of tying back his hair. He was wearing a button down and pair of slacks underneath. He quickly unfastened the first two buttons and rolled up his sleeves. Sebastian watched as his father slowly turned into the man he had seen sitting in his study at the end of the day.

As long as he could remember he could sneak a peak at his father through the crack in his study door. Lucifer's eyes would be closed and his lips parted as he managed to obtain a few hours of sleep. His father looked so much younger as he slept and Sebastian remembered how Victor would drape a blanket over his father and take the crystal glass from his fingers. The soft glow of the fire would emphasize his deep and noble features; it also made his dark circles more visible. He would whisper, "Good night, my lord," and press a soft kiss to Lucifer's head before turning to the door. Lucifer never stirred when Victor did this, he simply slept. Sebastian never knew if his father was aware of Victor's feelings for him, or if Victor knew he was outside the door every night. Just to see a glimpse of his father.

"The venom has done a lot of damage," said Lucifer as he picked up Claude's discolored arm. "What bit him?" he asked slowly. Sebastian was jolted from the memory and looked at his father. "An ice spider," he replied quickly and Lucifer looked up at him in confusion. "A conjured spider?" he asked slowly, his eyes narrowed and he looked at his son. Sebastian nodded and Lucifer sighed, "This is going to be difficult, luckily his body has gone into hibernation," he said swiftly as he slowly traced Claude's veins with his fingers. "However, if the venom progresses too far, he will be trapped in this state," advise Lucifer as he slowly looked at the damage done to his legs. "Once we get the venom out, his legs will heal, however there may be scaring. There is little I can do to prevent it," he said slowly, his garnet eyes were locked on his son's face. Sebastian looked uncomfortable; however there was this will which hadn't diminished. "What can I do to assist?" asked Sebastian and Lucifer smiled. "Do you remember why I grow wisteria and hydrangea?" Sebastian looked at him and slowly thought about it, he could remember learning how to mix basic healing creams. "Wisteria reduces inflammation in demons and improves blood flow, and hydrangea acts as a narcotic," replied Sebastian. Lucifer smiled and asked, "Do you remember what happens when we mix the two?" There was silence as Sebastian searched his memory for the answer; his father would lecture him on these flowers for hours. "They can be used to combat poison, however the spiders were conjured," he said slowly. Sebastian looked up at Lucifer in confusion, the elder smiled and nodded.

"There's something special about our blood, something which no other demon is able to do," Lucifer said as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian seemed a little uneasy and curious as he listened to his father, "Unlike him, poison doesn't affect us, the only thing which will are an angel's tears. If we add our blood to the wisteria and hydrangea you get antivenin which will treat even that produced by conjured creatures," Lucifer stated. Sebastian nodded slowly and watched as his father pulled a pouch of dried wisteria and hydrangea from his pocket. It was a beautiful black velvet pouch, "I need a silver bowl," he said softly. Sebastian nodded and was about to rush out of the room when Canterbury knocked on the door. "Enter," called Sebastian. Much to his surprise one of the purple haired triplets was standing in the door way with a silver dish in his hand. "I thought you may need this," he whispered as he held it out to Sebastian. The younger demon smiled and remembered the evening he had handed the same demon a tin of cream to treat holy water burns. "I figured the only thing which you could mix medicine in was silver," he whispered, his voice trembled when he noticed the demon lord and he bowed his head. "Thank you," breathed Sebastian as he took the bowel. Canterbury looked up for a moment and stared at the pair, his eyes widened and he whispered, "You're?" Lucifer looked at the small demon curiously and then back to his son. "Yes, he's my father," he replied softly with a small smile. Canterbury looked at Claude and his mouth dropped, "You and him?" he asked, he placed a certain emphasis on the word him. Sebastian chuckled and nodded, "He really is a lucky bastard," he grumbled before giving Lucifer a deep bow.

"Michaelis, you really never did tell anyone," said Lucifer softly. Sebastian nodded as he held the bowl out to his father. Lucifer opened the bag and emptied its contents into it, he then reached for a silver blade. Canterbury stiffened and felt queasy, Sebastian looked over at him and said, "You may go," his tone was soft and Canterbury nodded in appreciation. In seconds he was out the door and they hear the latch click. "He's young," commented Lucifer as he looked at the blade made of Judas silver. It glistened in the light and he looked at Sebastian, "Just a few drops of our blood will save him," he whispered. He held his wrist over the bowl and was about to slit his wrist when Sebastian forcefully stopped him. His long slender fingers were wrapped around his father's hand, "Allow me," he said sternly. Lucifer looked up to see a pair of determined ruby red eyes looking at him. Even though Sebastian looked pail and drained, he was willing to give Claude everything he had. "Michaelis?" he asked softly, Sebastian squeezed his father's hand and looked him directly in the eye. "As grateful as I am that you are willing to go so far," he said slowly, "This is something I must do." Before Lucifer could protest Sebastian whispered, "Please, Dad." The room stilled again and he looked at his son, the little boy from his memories was gone. Standing before him was a demon who desired to protect his lover, "Please, he sacrificed himself to save me, let me do this. I'm tired of being the one he saves," he said slowly. He had saved Claude from Lucie, however that wasn't enough. The golden arachnid had always been watching over him and he desired to do repay him. "I understand," replied Lucifer as he pushed memories of the small onyx haired boy who played in his garden of black and blue roses into the back of his mind. He handed the dagger to Sebastian and watched as the demon rolled up the sleeve of the black sweater with care. Slowly Sebastian positioned his slender white wrist over the bowl and he drew a deep breath. He could remember how badly the silver had burned before, however this was the only way he could draw enough blood without borrowing a death scythe from one of the shinigami. The blade was cold as he slipped it across the skin, it burned as badly as he remembered and he closed his eyes. He had to tolerate the pain, that bitterness which he had tried to shy from just long enough to bring the sweetness back into his life. A bright red ribbon fell from his open wrist and into the bowl. Lucifer nodded and Sebastian pressed his fingers to his wrist, he watched as his father made a cream and slowly lathered it on the bite.

Veins which had once looked like Claude's black web slowly faded and he noticed the wound ooze. Lucifer placed an ashtray under his arm which was hanging off the bed. The poison was black and Sebastian stared as the swelling decreased and the black veins which had covered him faded. Even the blue bruising around his eyes disappeared, now Claude was simply pail and his legs were still broken. "The poison leached his body of nutrients, he need blood," said Lucifer softly. The elder of the pair was about to slice his own wrist, when Sebastian said, "No, hold him up, and tip his head back." Lucifer sat on the bed behind Claude and did as instructed, Sebastian held his wrist over Claude's open mouth and he whispered, "Drink, this will help you heal." Sebastian's blood trickled into the arachnid's open mouth; he watched Claude's pigment slowly return. His once blue lips were now stained bright red from his blood. However, the cut he had made began closing, Sebastian was quick to grab the blade again and make a deeper cut. He hissed in pain as the blade sliced into his skin, his blood slowly turned dark purple and he panted, his head began feeling light and he heard, "Sebastian that's plenty." His head was swimming and everything sounded as though it were under water. He shook his head and said, "No, he's almost there just a few more drops," he managed to say. Lucifer watched the demon slowly turn a pale pink, the right color and he stared in shock at his son. Sebastian was pale and began to waver, "That's enough," shouted Lucifer as he quickly wrapped his arms around his son before he hit the floor.

Garnet eyes widened, Sebastian was too light, he didn't realize how worn he was until he was holding the slender demon in his arms. The baggy black sweater made him look larger and then he realized whose it was, he looked over at Claude and grumbled. He still wasn't happy that Sebastian was bound to Claude, in fact Claude didn't even ask for permission. He sighed and remembered how earnestly Sebastian had begged for the demon, it was the first time Sebastian had ever acted selfishly. A smile appeared on Lucifer's lips as he placed Sebastian on the sofa at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the heavy cream blanket and tucked his son in. His eyes were locked on Sebastian's sleeping face, he had exhausted himself and the demon lord slowly tucked one of Sebastian's bangs behind his ear. "Sebastian, that's the name you call yourself," he whispered with a hint of amusement. He chuckled and took a seat by the bed, he positioned himself so he could watch both his son and Claude rest. The sound of their breathing was soothing and he hummed.

Alex stretched as she slipped into jeans and a sweater; Lord and Lady Campbell were chatting and having tea. She had spent a majority of her time with them; however, she was still worried about Claude and Sebastian. She could remember how upset Sebastian was as he cared for Claude the first time he had nearly died. The image of a pale Claude on the brink of death upset her. She paused outside of the door of her room and looked across the hall. Before she even realized it her hand was resting on the door and she looked up at it. "Sebastian?" she called cautiously. There wasn't a response and she slowly opened the door. It was dim and she called again curiously, "Sebastian? Are you alright?" The door swung silently as she gently pushed it open. Their room was pristine and she sighed, it reminded her of how neat their mansion was. Her eyes looked over at the stack of folders on the coffee table and she noticed a mixture of Claude's and Sebastian's penmanship. There was soft breathing in the bedroom and she noticed how light seeped through a crack in the doorway. "Sebastian?" she asked again as she crossed the room and slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Her eyes widened to find a pale and well worn Sebastian, "Sebastian!" she cried as she ran to his side and fell to her knees. "He's asleep," commented a lush voice, it was soft and sounded similar to Sebastian's however it was deeper. Alex looked up at the bed in confusion. Claude was resting peacefully and then looked to the chair beside the bed. Her eyes widened when she noticed the man sitting in it, his long legs were crossed and his head was leaning on one of his hands. Her lips parted as she looked at his fiery garnet eyes which seemed almost black, and his long onyx black hair. His featured were deep and noble, and she slowly looked at Sebastian again. Her ocean blue eyes glided back to the man in the chair and she felt as though she were looking at a slightly older version of Sebastian.

His long fingers wrapped around the arm of the chair and his lips were curved into an amused smile, it was impossible to deny the uncanny resemblance the pair were to one another. "You're his father, aren't you?" she asked slowly as she stood up. She looked into his eyes and he nodded. "I am," he said softly, "Who are you?" Alex walked over toward him and held out her hand slowly, "Alex," she answered sweetly. The man looked at her hand and then into her eyes, he looked confused. "Haven't you ever shaken anyone's hand before?" she asked curiously. His expression soured and he barked, "Did you think I was that rude?" Alex lowered her hand and wrung them together, "No, I mean I know Sebastian isn't human and neither is Claude, but," she paused and looked back over at the bed. She was still uneasy as she looked at the sight of an injured Claude. Her gaze was soft and her brown hair was a mess, "I apologize," whispered Sebastian's father. Alex looked over at him and smiled sympathetically. "It's alright, he is your son after all, surly you're worried," she commented. Lucifer smiled and shook his head, it had been a long time since he spoke so casually to a human, "I am, but he's strong," he commented before rising from his seat. Alex stared at him and realized he was slightly taller than Sebastian, yet just as beautiful. "What's your relation to my son?" he asked slowly. Alex froze and looked at him that was what she wanted to know. On paper she worked for them as a designer, but privately they filled the roles of her guardians. "I was hired, by Sebastian as a graphic designer for one of his firms called Artistry," she replied slowly.

Lucifer looked at her and smiled, "There are several?" he asked. Alex nodded and tapped her chin with her index finger, "There are seven total, however Artistry is the main one and holds the larger contracts," she replied with some thought. She watched his eyes shift to Sebastian and then to her, "What's your last name?" he asked curiously. His eyes held a spark and his expression became more relaxed. She shrugged and replied, "Stark." Lucfier's eye brows shot up and he looked at her in confusion, "Stark, I thought you were," before he could finish the Undertaker appeared. He slowly walked over to her and said, "Lucius and Marcus are looking at leaving soon, and they would like to wish you well." Alex smiled and nodded before looking at Lucifer, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mister?" she asked. Lucifer smiled and replied, "Luce, just call me Luce." Alex smiled again and said, "Luce," it was as though she were testing it and she nodded. In moments the young woman had bounded out of the room in search of Lucius.

"She doesn't know," said the Undertaker, "it was their decision." Lucifer sighed and sagged in the chair, he had known the Undertaker for a long time and he commented, "It's nice to see you out and about." The Undertaker smiled and tilted his head to the side, "It's nice to see you as well, I see he gave Claude his blood," he paused and noticed the red mark on Lucifer's own wrist, "and from the looks of it you used your own blood to save him." Lucifer was silent and looked at the shinigami, "He's afraid of you because of your wife," he commented and Lucifer sighed. He knew, he had known for a long time the meaning behind Sebastian's statement about being welcomed. His wife had abused Sebastian and he unfortunately was usually too busy trying to stop a coo that Sebastian was normally neglected. "I should have addressed it after the first incident," he commented and he looked at his hands. "If I had maybe he wouldn't have left like he did," he commented. The Undertaker took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at the demon lord, for the first time in a long time; the lord looked like a troubled parent. He chuckled and commented, "Parenting is tough. He came out pretty good in the end." Lucifer looked up at him and the Undertaker regretted what he had said instantly. He had been there the night Sebastian left, and unfortunately witnessed Claude's dismissal as well. He closed his eyes and remembered the cold night as clear as the moment he was sitting before Lucifer.

_The Undertaker had just finished an assignment and was going to see Lucifer to give him a letter from the Shinigami Dispatch. The pair had been friends for years, however after Lucifer had been selected as the Demon Lord, they hadn't seen much of one another. Victor was leading him through the palace when he noticed a young man and his tutor in the garden. "Wait a moment," said the Undertaker as he slowly opened the window and watched the young man. He was the spitting image of his father, and a smile cured his lips, "Michaelis, you're the son of Lucifer! Why are you pruning the roses!" shouted Seiki, he was furious and the Undertaker laughed. Sebastian had requested that white roses were put in the garden to go with the black and blue ones his father preferred. The flowers were Sebastian's pride and joy. "Well the gardeners won't take care of them, without attention they will die," commented Sebastian as he clipped another dead stem from the bush. Seiki glared and drew his sword, in a swift motion the white rose buds fell to the ground, they had been hacked off by Seiki's sword. "What have you done?" asked Sebastian with a note of irritation. His crimson eyes glowed pink and Seiki purred, "I told you it's useless to feel affection for such things." Sebastian stiffened and took a defensive stance, "You killed my raven and cat and now you destroy my roses," he spat with irritation. _

_The Undertaker watched wide eyed as Sebastian lunged at his tutor. "Sir, he's expecting you," said Victor with a note of irritation. The Undertaker nodded and slowly walked off to Lucifer's study which was further back. Seiki swiftly pinned Sebastian to the ground. He was much more muscular than Sebastian and Seiki laughed. "I've been waiting to get you under me," he commented. Sebastian looked confused, it was clear the demon lord had never warned him. "I know what you are," said Seiki happily as he viciously ripped open Sebastian's shirt. The demon squirmed in an attempt to escape Seiki's grasp, only for Seiki to flip the young demon and remove his trousers. "You aren't escaping me, young master," Seiki breathed. Sebastian struggled even more and gripped the grass under him. Seiki smiled as he ran his fingers over every inch of the young demon, he had desired to take Sebastian for so long. He ran his tongue down Sebastian's neck and the young demon trembled in fear. "Get off of me," Sebastian shouted as he attempted to throw him off. Seiki clicked his tongue and sat on Sebastian's hips, pinning him in place. "So feisty," he commented as he slipped off his neck tie and swiftly tied Sebastian's hands together. "I was going to let you enjoy this," he said darkly, "however now this will be for my pleasure and not yours." A screamed pierced the air as Sebastian called for Claude. The sound of china crashing to the floor was fallowed by a storm of footsteps. Even Lucifer and the Undertaker were sprinting, only to see a figure being thrown across the garden. "How dare you, lay a hand on my master," Claude sneered. The young golden eyed butler picked Seiki up by his collar, Seiki trembled and Lucifer called, "Enough." He took several steps into the garden; however he hadn't noticed the scene of his son being bound against his will. Lucifer's eyes darkened when he noticed the neck tie around his son's hands and he dashed over to Seiki his hand wrapped around his neck and he hissed, "Why should I keep you alive?" His tone was glacial and his eyes flickered purple, the Undertaker had never seen Lucifer this angry. Claude stepped back and bowed, "Quit kowtowing and assist my son," spat Lucifer. Claude rushed to Sebastian's side; he made quick work of untying the demon. _

"_I'm the best tutor in the underworld and you know it," said Seiki in a rush. Lucifer grinned wickedly, "No, I know someone better," he commented with a dark smile of pleasure caressing his lips. Seiki looked at him in confusion, "Me," said Lucifer darkly. Seiki trembled with terror as Lucifer squeezed his throat until the Undertaker interrupted, "Wouldn't banishment serve a better purpose?" he asked slowly. Lucifer looked over at the silver haired reaper, "He clearly wants to die, I can't think of a better from of torture, force him to live," he continued. Lucifer's eyes sparkled and he smiled, "Alright, bring the brand," he called with a grin. A pair of guard rushed off to grab the brand and Seiki whimpered, "No, not banishment." Banishment was worse than living in hell, it meant you were to be hunted by angels, humans, shinigami, kami, and other demons as well, no where was safe. Lucifer threw Seiki at a pair of guards and held his hand out for the brand. He grinned with glee, and his eyes glowed dangerously, "With this brand you are banished from the underworld, no one will protect you, those who shelter you will be slaughtered. Those who come to your aid will die and it will all be on your head," he said darkly. Lucifer pressed the hot brand into Seiki's skin, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air along with Sieki's agonizing scream. _

_The Undertaker looked over to see Claude removing his tail coat, and watched as the butler draped it over Sebastian. Claude fell to his knees and gently took Sebastian's hands in his own. He had never seen this tenderness between demons and he looked over to Seiki, his gaze was locked on the pair. A wave of uneasiness swept over the Undertaker, trouble was brewing in the demon lord's house, and he was one of its reasons. The sky became dark and he looked at Lucifer, Seiki was limp in the guards' arms, he had passed out from the pain. "You are not allowed to leave," hissed Lucifer as he marched back to his study, "The palace is under lockdown." The Undertaker watched as the guards dragged Seiki to the dungeon and he looked over at Claude who picked up Sebastian. He watched as Claude carried Sebastian away and turned on his heel to see how Lucifer was going. They had a long night ahead of them. _

The Undertaker was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Claude moan. He jumped and looked over his shoulder. "What time is it?" he asked slowly. Lucifer straightened up in the chair and realized that the golden eyed demon couldn't see him; it was going to take a while for his eyes to adjust. Lucifer pulled out his golden fog watch and replied, "10:30 in the evening." Claude's eyes widened and he looked over at Lucifer, he was about to bolt up right when the demon lord said hastily, "Stay down, you can bow all you want later, your body is still repairing it's self." Claude looked at him and then to the Undertaker. "Where is Sebastian?" he asked slowly, it was clear he had figured out what had occurred. Lucifer pointed to the sofa at the end of the bed and replied, "Sleeping." Claude's shoulders slowly relaxed and his golden eyes seemed to be at ease. "Why are you here my lord?" asked Claude softly. Lucifer sighed and shook his head; it just occurred to him that Claude hadn't been able to shake his formal speech. "Sebastian called me to help you," he said coldly. Claude stared at the sleeping demon that was wrapped in a cream colored blanket. "I didn't understand why until I watched him jump through hoops for you," he said as he cross his arms and legs. "You break my son's heart, and you will experience a fate worse than death," said Lucifer darkly, "You will be begging for it, when I'm through with you." The Undertaker cackled and looked at Lucifer, "You really do sound like a father when you say that."


	65. Chapter 65: Love is Blind

_Alex has gone to see off the d'Argents however she doesn't expect the compliments she receives. Once they have left it occurs to her the bar she has set for herself. Grell decides to take the opportunity to get her to relax. _

_Ronald stumbles out of the room, however it's apparent he doesn't realize what he looks like. He's got a massive hangover, however he goes looking for William. The pair have breakfast, however William has a few plans for the day. The Undertaker talks to Lucifer and decides it's time the pair left the room and took a walk. _

_What's wrong with Ronald?_

_What does William have planned?_

_What happened in the past between Lucifer and Sebastian?_

_What does the Undertaker know about it?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

**Chapter 65: Love is Blind**

Alex stood outside in a sweater and watched as Lucius and his son pulled away. Despite the number of incidents during the evening which had destroyed their party in a number of ways. They were still very pleased with the very out come of the project, in fact they were willing to sign Artistry as an exclusive contract, which made Alex a little nervous. She stood there for a moment Lucius' words were ringing in her ears, "I'm expecting wonderful things from you." The pressure was truly on, it hadn't occurred to her that for the past few months she had created such a reputation for herself that it might be a little too much to fulfill. "Having second thoughts?" a high pitch voice cooed. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see the redhead shinigami standing behind her. "Perhaps," she replied coolly. Grell was about to say something when he watched her wrap her arms tighter around herself. She had blue circles under her eyes and he noticed her hair was still a mess. "When did you last get some sleep?" asked Grell curiously. Alex sighed and shook her head, "I can't remember, I slept for three days," she muttered, there was a hint of irritation in her voice. Grell grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, "You look like a panda, besides you were healing during that time, so naturally you slept," he commented. Alex looked at the back of the shinigami and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Grell pursed his lips and commented, "Getting you something to eat, you look paler than the demons do." Alex glared, "This coming from the shinigami who cakes on makeup," she retorted. Grell smiled and looked over his shoulder at her. Somehow hearing her say something so snide put his mind at ease. "Well clearly you forgot yours dear, because you could pass off as a very sleepy and grumpy panda," said Grell with a note of joy.

Ronald stepped out of his room and stretched, William was in the dining hall eating breakfast. He looked at Grell and noticed how the pair was fighting, "Isn't it a bit early in the morning for a cat fight?" he asked groggily. His eyes were barely open and he yawned loudly, "I mean honestly, let's get some food and allow me to have a cup of coffee first. My head is killing me," he commented as he scratched the back of his head. Alex stared at him and giggled, "What?" the blond asked in confusion and Grell was several shades red. It was apparent he was trying to hide his laughter. "What?" asked Ronald again. Alex shook her head and commented, "A bit hung over aren't you." Ronald sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You can't blame me, I honestly can't remember what happened last night," he said slowly. Ronald sighed and rubbed his eyes, "The sun's too bright," he groaned as he wobbled down the hallway. Alex looked at Grell and asked, "He hasn't looked in the mirror yet has he?" Grell shook his head, his red hair swayed as he did so and he said, "Probably not." She watched Ronald make his way down the hall, he walked like Sebastian did when Claude was rough. "Should we tell him?" she asked and Grell giggled. "Nah, this is more fun," he commented as he practically skipped down the hallway. "For once I didn't do a thing wrong," he sang and Alex shook her head. This must have been the reason why William was always so irritated with this shinigami.

Ronald slowly entered the room and noticed a dark haired and rather broad-chested gentleman sitting by the window. He had a white tea cup in one hand and a news paper in the other. He looked relaxed and well rested which made Ronald smile with delight. He walked behind William and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. Ronald pressed a soft kiss to William's neck, "Good morning," he purred. William's eyes shot up from the paper and he chuckled, "Good morning Mr. Knox," he replied as he placed the cup on the table and then dropped the paper. The elder shinigami slowly tipped his head back and smiled. Ronald was beaming and he looked beautiful, "You seem refreshed," he commented as he reached up and slowly ran his fingers through Ronald's hair. "It was nice to get some sleep," he said, "but my head is pounding." William frowned and looked at the window, the sun was blasting through. "I'm sorry," he said quickly as he slowly removed Ronald's arms and rose. Ronald looked at him in confusion and William commented, "I was inconsiderate, it's too bright out here for someone with a hangover." Ronald's hand shot out as William took a step forward. His fingers grasped the back of William's black shirt and he tugged. "No it's fine here, I already took some meds," he said softly. William always put his desires on hold, excluding when he ravaged him in bed. William sighed and slowly slipped his hands on the sides of Ronald's face, "Are you sure?" he asked sweetly. Ronald loved it when William's eyebrows lifted like they did and his eyes were filled with affection. A smile swept across Ronald's lips and he nodded, "Yeah it's beautiful here," he replied. William beamed with delight as he turned and pulled out a chair for Ronald. The blonde didn't say a word, he simply took a seat and smiled.

In moments William was sitting across from him and he smiled as the waiter came over. "What would you like?" the young woman asked, she smiled at the sight of Ronald and looked at William. Ronald was preoccupied with looking through the menu and she pointed at him. William shook his head and smiled, she giggled and Ronald said, "Pancakes sound great." She nodded and asked, "How many?" Ronald paused and replied, "Short stack." She grinned and nodded as she scratched his order down on the pad. "Anything else?" she asked and glanced at William who shook his head. "Coffee," Ronald said brightly. She chuckled and nodded, "Okay then." In moments she had disappeared and Ronald looked at William. His eyes hadn't left him, "What's wrong?" asked Ronald. William was grinning and he leaned back, "Nothing."

The top two buttons of William's shirt were open and he suddenly blushed. He could see William's collar bone, he loved running his tongue over it. William had wandered around like this before, however oddly enough today it was much more affective than usual. Ronald admired William's confidence and organization, even if it was annoying from time to time. "So what are we doing today?" Ronald asked, his eyes were locked on William's collar bone. William hummed, "I was hoping to beat you in pool," said William playfully. Ronald looked up at William and smiled with confidence, if there was anything Ronald knew better than cocktails was pool. He used to play for cash at a number of bars and was confident that he would be able to beat William. "Oh?" asked Ronald and he smiled mischievously, "What are the stakes?" He watched as William's eyes darkened and he commented, "Do you really want to know?" Ronald noticed William had that look again and he trembled in anticipation, it sent tingles down his spine and he nodded. The waitress returned with his food and poured him a cup of coffee, "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Ronald shook his head and William looked at her. "Is it possible to reserve a billiard's room for privet use?" he asked. The waitress paused and thought about it for a moment, "It's an unusual request, but I'm sure you can if you ask the concierge," she replied brightly. William nodded and watched as Ronald dug into the short stack. "Thank you," he replied. She nodded and trotted off, he grinned as he slowly took a sip of black coffee. He was certainly going to enjoy his afternoon.

Claude had fallen back asleep and the Undertaker asked, "Why don't we take a walk? I'm sure your stiff from sleeping in that chair." Lucifer's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at the silver haired shinigami. He hummed as he yawned and pushed himself out of the chair. "Sure," he murmured as he slowly stretched his back. He had grown accustomed to sleeping in chairs; however the one in his study seemed much more comfortable. He looked at the state of his clothing and groaned, he hated looking sloppy and he sighed. "I can't walk around in my robe can I?" he commented as he walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and asked, "What does my son usually wear?" There was a sudden knock on the door and the Undertaker replied, "Enter." The door opened and the triplets slowly walked in. Lucifer stared as he watched the triplets place several boxes on the table, "What are these?" he asked cautiously. Canterbury held out a note to Lucifer and he slowly looked at it. "I hope I got your sizes correct, your robe will stand out here at the resort. I hope you don't mind the clothes," said the Undertaker. His eyes looked over at the triplets, "Alex," he said softly, a smile was on his lips and he looked at Lucifer. "Apparently these are all from the graphic designer," said the Undertaker, his eyes floated over to the boxes. Lucifer watched as the tall gray haired shinigami made his way over and slowly opened each of them. "Brand names, high end," he commented softly. Lucifer sighed and slowly pulled the articles from the box, he looked at the smart looking vest and cranberry shirt. He sighed and slowly walked into the bathroom. The Undertaker was silent as he listened to the fabric slip over the man's skin. He smiled and sighed as he waited for the demon. He had always seen the slender demon in long flowing robes, his onyx hair tied back and his eyes a blaze. This was perhaps the first time he was going to see this creature in human attire.

The bathroom door slowly opened and Lucifer asked sheepishly, "What do you think?" It was obvious that he was nervous; he had never been dressed in human clothing before. The jeans which Alex had selected settled at his hips, they were snug and he could admire his slender hips, however they didn't overly feminine. The vest was perfect, Lucifer's slender but powerful body was tucked inside it and the red shirt seemed to make him look even more charming. "I really should ask her to select my clothes," commented the Undertaker as he handed Lucifer a pair of brown oxfords. He slowly took a seat and slipped into the shoes, "She does have great taste," he commented as he took a look in the mirror. Lucifer slowly walked out of the room and looked at the Undertaker, "You never ask me to walk with you, unless something is on your mind," said Lucifer as he walked out of the bedroom and slowly through the massive living room. The Undertaker hummed and he responded, "I've been thinking about the past." Lucifer gave him a sidewise glance and said sternly, "That's not something you should do." The Undertaker sighed, it was clear Lucifer wasn't going to reminisce about how he had nearly destroyed everything. "Luce it's not like it didn't happen; their lives are a reflection of this. The girl who they have been protecting is paying for what had happened," the Undertaker said darkly. His green and yellow eyes narrowed as he looked at the slender demon, "That was a long time ago, I did what was expected of me," he responded.

"What you did was beyond what any other demon lord would have done," hissed the Undertaker. The corners of Lucifer's lips quirked up, "Yes which is why I am king," he said slowly. The Undertaker closed his eyes; he could still feel the heat of the fire on his skin and hear the screams tear through the air of that night. "Seiki set fire to your palace and then you had the guts to make a contract with Nicholas," spat the Undertaker. His tone was even colder and Lucifer stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, "I didn't know it would get that far out of control," he hissed. The Undertaker was about to berate the demon however he fell silent, Lucifer wasn't angry but disgusted. His eyes fell and he dropped his hands which were gripping the Undertaker's black shirt. "I will never forget the night my son left," he whispered softly. Lucifer slowly turned to walk away only for the Undertaker to follow. He had seen this once before, the Undertaker closed his eyes again; the bright orange flames were engrained in his memory. He could remember everything and more as Lucifer's family came unraveled at the seams.

_Lucifer's office was dimly lit by the fire which blazed in the fire place; it was a soothing glow which seemed to relax the demon. The Undertaker was sitting and watched as the demon leaned against the mantel, "Well then, the terms which are there are quite clear, and I have violated none of the agreed laws," said Lucifer. A glass of brandy sparkled in his hand and he slowly took a sip. The Undertaker looked down at the parchment in hand, the words were writing in black ink and he nodded. "Even so the shinigami do not feel comfortable with the current treaty," said the Undertaker slowly. In all honesty he trusted Lucifer to keep to his word it was the other demon lords he didn't trust. Lucifer ran his hand through his hair and looked at him, he was clearly exasperated. "I'm aware that you don't trust demons, I have done the best I can to force them to sign the new code. However you know as well as I, that I am one lord. I am not king," he said slowly, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he were wound so tightly that he would snap soon. The Undertaker placed the documents to the side and watched the demon. Lucifer was one of the few demons he had ever come in contact with, however he was shocked by how much he had in common with him. "I'm grateful that you're even allowing me to have an audience with me," said the Undertaker and Lucifer simply looked at the floor. They had been debating and reasoning laws for hours and it was now taking its toll. "I trust you more than any other demon," said the Undertaker. Lucifer looked up at him and smiled a little, "I'm aware," he replied smoothly. His red eyes looked tired and he slowly pushed himself away from the mantle. _

_"Alright, we need to think about what we are going to do to limit the contracts between demons and humans. I agree that it is inappropriate to take souls and simply lock them away for the sake of collecting. It's a waste of resources," he commented as he strode back toward his desk. He slowly pulled his quill and looked over the pages. The Undertaker nodded in agreement and was about to say something when the doors of Lucifer's office flew open. The demon's eyes shot up and he looked at a slender demon wearing a beautiful long black gown. "I'm busy, I told you I would be all day," he commented, his eyes never left her. She crossed her arms and commented, "Darling, did you really think I would be here if it wasn't important?" she asked softly. Lucifer sighed and dropped his documents on the desk, "What?" he asked sharply. She smiled and commented, "What if I told you one of the butlers was sleeping with a maid." The Undertaker looked at her and noticed this wasn't the only thing she wanted to say. "I don't have time for this," he commented and looked back down at his papers. "Find someone else to gossip with I have no interest," he commented. A smile curled her lips and she continued, "What if that demon also desired to sleep with your son?" Lucifer's hands stilled and he dropped the quill which had been between his fingers. His red eyes narrowed dangerously and he asked, "Who?" It was clearly a demand, and she smiled sweetly, "Claude Faustus," she responded slowly. She was sure to enunciate every syllable. Lucifer looked at her and then turned to the Undertaker, "Leave, this is a family issue," he barked. The Undertaker slowly rose and stared at the maid who entered the room, he recognized her from the hallway. "This is Lucie the demon Claude has been sleeping with," said Lucifer's wife. The Undertaker was quick to vacate the room and walked down the hall in search of the demon lord's son. There was no way someone like him would fall for this, after all Seiki had just attempted to rape him. His footsteps echoed through the marble hallway, he could hear the sound of a violin. It was a beautiful and peaceful sound; he had never heard something so sweet before. He stopped in front of the door to see the slender form of the young demon, which had been pushed to the ground not so long ago. His position was perfect and he drew the bow with grace, the Undertaker smiled as he listened to the notes hum in the air. _

_He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Sebastian's fingers danced up the neck of the instrument with precision and ease. It looked as though he were in love with the instrument; the Undertaker slowly looked over to see Claude gazing at him. His hands were in the vase which was filled with the same white roses Sebastian had been tending to. The Undertaker watched as Claude closed his eyes and continued to adjust the roses in the vase. The piece came to an end and the Undertaker began to applaud the young demon. Sebastian jumped and looked in the door way, "Oh, you're the shinigami from the Shinigami Dispatch," said Sebastian as he lowered his instrument. He was sweet and in an instant the Undertaker could understand why Lucifer desired to protect him. Such sweetness, kindness in a demon was unheard of. "You're excellent," said the Undertaker. Sebastian nodded and smiled, "Thank you," he replied with genuine sincerity. He was about to say more when he noticed the butler march into the room. "Pardon me, young master," said Vincent as he bowed, "I need to speak with Claude." Sebastian looked over at Claude in confusion and the golden eyed demon seemed just as confused. "Certainly," said Sebastian slowly and Claude bowed before leaving the room. Sebastian's eyes were locked on Claude's back as he left and the Undertaker noticed the irritation on the young demon's face. "You wouldn't happen to know why Vincent was sent to retrieve my butler, would you?" asked Sebastian darkly. _

_In that instant it was as though the Undertaker was speaking with a younger Lucifer. "I might," the Undertaker responded cautiously. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Does it have to do with **her**?" _

"Perhaps we should get something to eat," said Lucifer and the Undertaker jumped to attention. "Sure, however I'm not sure how much human food will appeal to you," he commented. Lucifer chuckled and commented, "Well I've already been dressed in human attire, why not adventure into the unknown world of human cuisine as well." The Undertaker smiled and nodded.

Ronald opened the doors to the billiards room and William followed. "Okay then, what are we playing?" he asked brightly. Ronald was grinning and William had a feeling this particular blonde was going to give him a run for his prize. "Pool," he said as he picked up a cue and chalk. Ronald nodded and teased, "Let's have some fun." William nodded and gestured to the table, "You break," he commented. Ronald nodded as he positioned himself in front of the cue ball and tucked the cue stick between his fingers. His eyes gazed down the cue and he looked as though her were about to pounce the triangle at any point in time. Ronald grinned as he broke the set and watched the balls zip across the table. He straightened up and leaned on the cue as he smiled, one of them teetered on the lip of the pocket and slowly fell in. He sauntered toward the cue and slowly took his stance; his body was stretched across the table as he slowly took his shot. William tilted his head to the side and smiled with delight as he watched the cue ball zip across the table and sink a solid. "Stripes," said William as he watched Ronald walk to the next spot his ass was in the air and William shook his head. Ronald gave the ball a quick tap and groaned as the ball skirted wide of the pocket. "You're turn," he said with a grin. William smiled crookedly and slowly took aim. His powerful body sprawled over the table as he drew the cue back and took his shot. His eyes narrowed and his hair fell in his eyes. The cue flew across the table and hit a striped ball which in turn kissed two others. Ronald's jaw dropped as he watched them fly. The blue and white 10 ball fell into the top left corner, the purple and white 12 fell quickly into the lower left pocket, and the red and white 11 ball hugged the cushion as it rolled backward into the upper right hand pocket. William smiled, "You're not the only one who can play," he commented playfully. Ronald stared as he watched William take his position in front of him, the blonde's eyes fell on William's shaped bottom and he bit his lower lip. He watched as the green and white 14 ball fell short of the pocket. William groaned as he rose and relinquished the table to Ronald.

Ronald smiled and said, "Two can play at this." William purred with delight as he watched Ronald take his stance, the blonde's beautiful bottom perked in the air as he leaned across the table. "So the stakes?" asked William after Ronald managed to sink both the yellow 1 ball fallowed by the red 3 ball. "What about them?" asked Ronald casually as he circled the table, he slowly set up as though he was taking a shot and they decided not to, as he did so William got a delectable view of the slender blonde. "I have decided what mine is," he answered. Ronald nodded and gave the cue ball a light tap, which sent the orange 5 ball into the top center pocket. William smiled as he watched Ronald get into stance and he continued, "I'll strip you and fuck you on the pool table." Ronald's eyes widened, he fumbled as he struck the cue ball and watched as it didn't make contact with any of the others on the field. "Foul," said William with a hint of triumph, "I just thought you'd like to know." He brushed his arm against Ronald's ass as he walked by, he was grinning with delight as he slowly took aim. Ronald watched as William sank burgundy and white 15 ball, it slipped into the pocket without any hesitation. Ronald smiled with delight as William lined up his next shot; he was going to attempt putting the yellow and white 9 ball in the bottom center pocket. "Oh and I was going to let you tie me up and fuck me in the bedroom," said Ronald. William was grinning as he sank the yellow and white 9 ball and he looked at Ronald, "Really?" he asked with a hint of delight. Ronald nodded and William shook his head, "I like my idea better," he sang as he slowly aimed for the green and white 14 ball.

Ronald began to sweat, William was putting them away and he hadn't even sunk half of his yet. His distraction didn't even work as planned, in fact it seemed to make William even more driven to win. Ronald pursed his lips and smiled as he stretched and pulled his sweater off, he was wearing a tee shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. They hugged his hips as he moved and he walked over to the other side of the table. William was lining up another shot for the center bottom pocket only for Ronald to be standing across from him. William looked up to see Ronald's groin, his eyes slowly glided up to see William running his fingers through his hair and licking his lower lip. William silently cursed as he felt heat pool in his groin. He harshly tapped the cue ball which pushed the orange and white ball into the pocket and then followed suite. William silently cursed as Ronald fished the cue ball out of the pocket and grinned. "That was foul play," said William. Ronald chuckled as he placed the ball on the able and looked at William. "Oh and your comment wasn't?" he asked as he leaned over the table and with a quick snap sent the orange solid into the lower left hand pocket. In moments he was lining up another shot. William's eyes narrowed as he watched Ronald sink three more balls, "So this is what you showed them before," commented William. Ronald shrugged and commented, "I'm good at a ton of games, pool just happens to be one of them." William watched Ronald stretch over the table, his hips were beautiful in and he quickly sent another ball into the pocket across the table. "Where did you learn?" asked William curiously. Ronald put his knee on the table to give himself more leverage and he replied, "Bars, I had to pay for booze somehow," he commented as he sent the green ball flying. It zipped across the green felt and tapped the blue ball in as it sank into the same pocket.

William smiled and nodded, it was apparent Ronald was good, "What about you?" asked Ronald. He looked up through his eyelashes and William swallowed, seeing him stretched out over the table with his eyes looked up at him was far too much for him. "Work," he commented as he watched Ronald tap the cue, it spun backward after it kissed the solid red ball into the lower center pocket. He smiled and looked at the black eight ball. "If I sink this it's the bedroom and hand cuffs," sang Ronald as he lined up the shot. William hummed and smiled as he watched Ronald tap the cue ball and it make contact with the eight ball.


	66. Chapter 66: The Rose Colored 8 Ball

_Ronald and William are playing a little game of pool, the stakes are as fallows. If Ronald wins William gets to tie him up to the bed and have his way with him. If William wins Ronald get's fucked on the pool table. Ronald is has his chance to sink the 8 ball however will Ronald's lucky streak end?_

_Lucifer walks into the bed room carrying two black cases. What's in the cases and why is Sebastian so interested? What does Lucifer know that no one is saying?_

_What on earth is on Ronald which is making everyone laugh?_

_Warning this chapter contains lemon._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 66: The Rose Colored 8 Ball**

_William smiled and nodded, it was apparent Ronald was good, "What about you?" asked Ronald. He looked up through his eyelashes and William swallowed, seeing him stretched out over the table with his eyes looked up at him was far too much for him. "Work," he commented as he watched Ronald tap the cue, it spun backward after it kissed the solid red ball into the lower center pocket. He smiled and looked at the black eight ball. "If I sink this it's the bedroom and hand cuffs," sang Ronald as he lined up the shot. William hummed and smiled as he watched Ronald tap the cue ball and it make contact with the eight ball. _

The eight ball rolled several inches and stopped short of the pocket. Ronald looked stunned and he smiled at William, which shot was going to be nearly impossible to make. William sighed as he lifted his cue stick, "You always did have to make this difficult," he commented as he walked over to the table. He put his knee on the table and held the cue vertically. "Lower right pocket," he said as he looked at the table. He would have to get the cue ball to curve to tap the eight ball in and sink it, without sending the cue along with it. Ronald stared as William slowly lined up the shot, with a quick tap. Ronald watched to his amazement as the cue ball made a quick turn and tapped the eight ball toward the pocket. It teetered on the lip and William smiled as the ball fell into the pocket. William was beaming with delight as he commented, "My win." Ronald shivered and looked at William, "So the pool table," said Ronald, his body was trembling as William walked over to him. William hummed and slowly wrapped his arms around the slender blonde shinigami's waist, his back was to William and he felt even more excited. His dark head dipped as he slowly kissed Ronald's neck. "Yes the pool table," he responded, his deep voice traveled up his neck like a welcome shiver and he moaned.

Ronald could feel William's large warm hands travel down his body, they tasted every inch of him. Their very touch was enough to light him on fire, "Will," he moaned as William nipped Ronald's ear lobe. He could feel William's lips curve into a grin of delight as his hands slowly slipped under Ronald's shirt. "Tell me. Why did you want to play with the hand cuffs?" asked William. Ronald bit his lower lip and hummed as he felt William tweak his nipples and kiss his neck. "You've never been interested in that kind of play before," William whispered. His fingers were gently rubbing his nipples and Ronald moaned, "I wanted to spice things up," he responded. His heart was pounding like crazy; he had never seen William like this. This darkness which he knew Claude for was intoxicating. "Oh?" asked William, there was a note of amusement in his voice as his hand trailed down Ronald's chest and abdomen. "Ah, Will," he moaned and threw his head back into William's shoulder. He was slowly loosing himself in the whisper which William's fingers conveyed. Ronald trembled in the elder shinigami's hands as he slowly unbuttoned those low hanging jeans which had clearly served as a turn on. He could feel William's hard on his bottom and whimpered. William was tantalizingly slow, "What's the matter?" he asked softly, as he slowly slipped his hand under the waist band of Ronald's boxers. "Stop teasing me," he panted.

William's other hand wrapped around Ronald's chin and he gently tipped his head back. His fingers lowly trailed up Ronald's neck and William whispered, "Oh and you weren't teasing me earlier?" he asked. Ronald trembled as William's cool hands slowly caressed his now hardening length. "Will," he panted, he never thought William could be like this. He actually liked it which frightened him even more. William slipped his fingers into Ronald mouth, he could feel his pointer finger press down on his tongue and his tongue began to move on its own. It wrapped around the digit and slowly began to cote it with a thick layer of saliva.

William was grinning with delight as he slipped another finger into Ronald's hot cavern of a mouth. His tongue swirled around them and he playfully nipped the side of his finger. William groaned with pleasure and slowly unzipped the fly of Ronald's pants. He watched the tight fitting jeans fall to the floor and he gently tugged the waist band of the low riding underwear Ronald had chosen. "I like these," he commented as he removed his fingers. They were a naughty black with white pinstripes, which hung at the hips and hugged his bottom. William tugged at them again and Ronald winced, "Will," he begged again, "enough please." Ronald was a trembling mess in his arms and William slowly released him. Ronald turned around and looked at him, he looked confused until William yanked Ronald's tee shirt over his head and disposed of it on the floor. A grin of delight cured across Ronald's lips and the blonde went to kiss him only for William to press several fingers to his mouth. "I'm still dressed," he said darkly, his green and yellow eyes were hooded and Ronald watched as William's pink tongue slowly ran over his lower lip. "Undress me," he commanded, his fingers which had stopped Ronald from kissing him were now twisted in his short blonde and black hair. William watched as Ronald slowly unbuttoned each button on his black shirt. His eyes never left William's and he seemed to enjoy undressing him. With a yank Ronald had pulled William's shirt tails free of his jeans and began working on his jeans. William watched the blonde hungrily, however he didn't expect Ronald's next move. Ronald slowly ran his hand down William's hardening length before releasing it from its restraints.

William's eyes closed and he groaned as Ronald's hands slowly caressed the bulge. He couldn't believe how brave Ronald was and he smiled as he felt the slender shinigami unbutton his jeans and lower his fly. His eyes flickered open once again as he watched Ronald slowly lower William's dark blue jeans, his eyes were glazed over and he looked at the hard organ in his hands. His fingers wrapped around the hard organ and he slowly began to squeeze him. "That's it," hissed William as he watched Ronald's hands slowly move. It was clear that Ronald was the more experienced one as he slowly began to stroke William with one hand and cradle his tactical in the other. "Oh," William moaned as he felt Ronald's motions grow more aggressive. Ronald looked up at William through his eyelashes, "I want to memorize you're shape with my tongue," he whispered. William groaned and Ronald continued, "I want to taste every inch of you, I want your pathos," he whispered. William smiled and whispered, "You really do have a silver tongue Ronald." The blonde smiled and hummed, "It's a gift and a curse." He slowly ran his tongue up William's shaft, it was soft and William's lips formed a beautiful oh. He gripped the edge of the billiards table and watched as Ronald slowly took his entire length in his mouth. Ronald's excitement was clear as he continued to suck, his tongue caressing the organ as he went.

A pair of hazy eyes looked up through his eyes lashes as the blonde slowly looked up at William. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched William lick his lips, he looked as though he was enjoying every second of it. Dark hair was a mess and hung in those piercing eyes. Ronald felt a spark fun through him as he continued and William groaned, he could feel the once semi hard length harden in his mouth. He loved that feeling, the feeling of his lover desiring him to the point of madness. He suddenly felt a pair of sings twist in his hair, they clenched the sides of his head tightly and he grinned inwardly. William slowly thrust his hips forward and Ronald understood immediately what he desired. He stilled and felt William's hips thrust forward. Instinctively Ronald pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and tightened the back of his throat. He could feel how aroused William was from his thrusts alone. "Oh god," William hissed as he continued to thrust into Ronald's mouth. Ronald could feel his own length becoming unbearably hard and moaned. "Ronny, I need you," panted William and Ronald slowly pulled back, he looked up at William. It was clear the pair, was going to indulge themselves and he smiled. "Then take me," said Ronald sweetly as he slowly slipped off his underwear and tossed it on the pile of clothes.

William chuckled as he moved to the side and pointed to the pool table. "Ben over," he whispered and gently guided Ronald into the position. His hands were like a whisper as they moved over his hands, Ronald shivered as he felt the whisper spread. William's fingers gently traveled down his arms and across his shoulder blades. William had never done this before, he was always so keen to see Ronald as they made love, and this felt different and exciting. "Ah," he gasped as he felt William's hands move down his back and gently cradle his ass. "Will!" he cried in excitement, his entire body was shaking and he closed his eyes. "Hm, you're not quiet ready yet Ronald," he whispered, his voice was darker than usual and he could tell William was grinning. Ronald slowly glanced over his shoulder to see William slowly spreading him.

He hummed with delight as he gently caressed his round bottom and he watched black and blonde hair shift as Ronald tilted his head back. William slowly leaned over and gently nibbled his bottom, his teeth left a red mark in their wake. Ronald yelped in surprise and William grinned as he ran his tough over the mark. "You taste nice," he commented as he slowly kneaded each cheek. He could feel the slender shinigami trembling as his hands moved. William had dreamed of doing this to Ronald after seeing him perched on the pool table, it was more than enough for William to desire to devour him on it. His thumbs slowly spread Ronald further; he looked at Ronald twitching entrance. He slowly ran his tongue over the sweet pink spot which had teased him all night prior to this. He slipped his tongue inside the entrance and licked its walls. Ronald tensed and cried, "Will don't." His breathing was even more erratic, "Why?" William asked, his tone was laced with that playful side which Ronald had only seen on this vacation. "It's dirty," he whimpered as William slipped a finger in as well as his tongue. He slowly began probing Ronald, looking for the one spot which would make him cry the loudest. "It isn't, it's you," said William happily as he continued to hunt for it. "No Will," breathed Ronald, "I can, ah!" he cried and his entire body convulsed. William was grinning with delight as he added another finger and began thrusting into that precious spot. "Yes you can," he hummed as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching Ronald in preparation for the third. His eyes swept over the young shinigami and he teased, "Oh but you love it here so much." William gently slapped Ronald with his free hand, Ronald moaned even louder. William slowly caressed and kneaded the spot until he added a third finger. "What do you want Ronald?" asked William as he continued to thrust his fingers into the tight wet entrance.

Ronald was panting and he felt as though his world had been set on fire. All that mattered was being satisfied, "You," he panted. William pulled his fingers out of Ronald and slammed into him. Ronald's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "Oh, fuck!" he cried as he felt William enter him. He was even more forceful than before as he slowly began to move, "Harder," Ronald begged. He desperately needed the friction, and he felt William switch to an agonizing pace. Ronald could feel William's fingers dig into his hips as he rammed into him. "You were so tantalizing," moaned William as he felt Ronald tighten around him. He could feel the felt beneath his cheek and the hard wood of the pool table hit the front of his thighs. "William," he cried as he felt William bringing him to the brink, the pressure which had been building since the pool match had even begun was intoxicating. Ronald's face twisted and he gave up on holding back his voice, it rang through the room and William growled. "Such a sweet sound," he commented as his pace quickened, he was relentless and was keen on devouring Ronald. William was filling him to the rim, his hands tightened into fists as he felt William pound his prostate. "Oh fuck Will," he cried as William tightened his grip on Ronald's hips.

"Give it to me," said William as he firmly stroked Ronald's dripping member. Ronald tightened around William and screamed as he came undone at the seams. He was vaguely aware of William coming inside of him. William had sent him to heaven and he slowly began to spiral back to earth. His body was heavy and started to go numb from the position he had been in. Ronald vaguely recognized that William was still inside of him. He could feel the elder shinigami's warm body on his back and feel his heart beat slow to a steady rhythm. The pair was a panting sweaty mess, and yet they seemed so comfortable. Ronald loved this heat the feeling of William's body on his own, he felt secure in his arms. Those strong arms had saved him from spiders many time and now served as his home. He could understand what Sebastian must have felt when he thought he lost Claude; the sheer notion alone terrified him. To loose this warmth would kill him. William slowly pulled out of Ronald and the smaller flinched. "That was wonderful," breathed William as he kissed Ronald's back.

Ronald didn't reply and stared in shock. Under his blonde and black hair he stared at clear crystalline beads fall from his eyes and down his nose. The side of his face rested on the green felt and William stared. In an instant he began to panic about taking it too far, "Ronny?" he asked softly and slowly caressed the slender blonde's cheek with the back of his hand. Ronald slowly got up and William's gaze softened. "Ronny?" he asked again as he slowly cradled his face, he could see the red mark which had been left by the table and he inwardly cursed at himself. Ronald's eyes widened and he threw himself at William; the pair tumbled to the floor. "What's wrong?" William asked in a panic. Ronald snuggled into William's chest and whispered, "I just realized that I could have lost you." He felt Ronald's arms tighten around him and how the younger trembled. William smiled and slowly sat up; he gently positioned Ronald so that he was sitting in his lap and held him there. "That's what's been upsetting you?" he asked. Ronald looked at William and sighed, every night he had been begging for William to take him and before going to be he would drink so that he wouldn't have any nightmares. In reality he was a mess, and it was obvious that William knew. Ronald nodded and snuggled into his chest. "When Sebastian lost Claude I was afraid of loosing you too," admitted Ronald, his voice was low and he sounded like a child who had been lost for hours. William sighed and crushed him to his chest, "Did you really think I would leave you alone?" he asked. Ronald didn't respond and William felt a familiar sting prick his eyes, "I was afraid I would loose you," he whispered. He felt the blonde stir and looked down; a pair of eyes laced with tears looked back at him. William hummed and blushed slightly, "I lost my wife, and my daughter, if I lost you I'm pretty sure I wouldn't stick around much longer alone," he commented. Ronald looked slightly confused until it occurred to him what William meant. "No, even if something happens to me, you have to move on. I will always be with you," he whispered as he kissed Williams collar bone. William was about to say something when he heard a beautiful violin playing, it was sweet and he smiled.

William sighed, "When you press me to your heart," he sang and Ronald looked up at him. "I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom," his deep voice curled through the room, it was soothing and much more beautiful than he had ever expected. A second violin joined in and began to play the bottom line of the melody. "And when you speak… angels sing from above," he continued he smiled and gave Ronald an affectionate look, "Everyday words seem… to turn to love songs." Ronald smiled and sighed as he listened to William's deep voice sing, "Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be." A pair of gentle fingers swept away a strand of blonde hair from Ronald's eyes, "La vie en rose," William finished with a smile. The piece came to an end and the pair sat holding one another. "How would you like to go to Paris for Valentines Day, after we finish our work of course," asked William. He smiled and looked down at a shocked Ronald. It was clear the young man hadn't expected this and he hummed. "I like the sound of that, both returning to work and Paris," he said as he closed his eyes and began to drift in Williams arms. William was happy that he had locked the door. Even though they had to eventually leave it wouldn't hurt to nap a little.

Sebastian slowly sat up and looked at Claude, he looked much better than when he had arrived. His pink hue had slowly returned and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, even his legs had healed. A smile curved his lips as he slowly wrapped the cream colored blanket around himself and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He drew a deep breath and smiled; he hummed a note of delight and whispered, "Thank goodness I haven't lost you yet." There was a subtle knock on the door and Sebastian's head snapped up. Standing in the doorway was Lucifer with a pair of black cases in hand and he smiled. "It's nice to see you're awake," he commented and Sebastian looked around for a sign of the Undertaker. "Where's," Sebastian was about to ask only for Lucifer to hold up his hand and he replied, "With his lover, the red head shinigami." Sebastian slowly nodded and eyed the cases, he then looked to his father. They were hard jet black cases and he smiled, "I thought we could play together," he said softly as he placed the cases on the table. Sebastian's red eyes widened as he watched his father pop the latches on one of the violin cases. It had been an exceedingly long time since he had heard his father play. Sebastian himself had been playing in his free time, however he felt as though he was once again a young boy about to watch his father work magic again. His eyes never left his fathers delicate fingers as he slowly pulled the violin for the case and began slowly turning the fine tuning knobs. His eyes were closed and Sebastian watched carefully as finished tuning the instrument and pulled the bow. His finger tips wrapped around it and he slowly drew it, the sweetest sound filled the room and Sebastian smiled. It was a nostalgic sound, one which he hadn't heard since he was a young boy. He slowly walked over to the other case and pulled his violin. He made quick work of tuning it and slowly drew the bow. "Shall we play together?" asked Sebastian and Lucifer nodded. "The one song which we both love," Lucifer commented, "I'll take the top." Sebastian nodded and listened to his father slowly draw the bow, the sound of each note filled the air with a familiar melody. Lucifer carried the familiar theme of "La Vie en Rose" and Sebastian happily took the harmony line. He allowed the violin to sing and he smiled as he drew the bow, in the distance he could hear the beautiful baritone carrying the familiar piece.

Claude hummed and slowly stirred, his golden eyes open and he looked over to see Sebastian and Lucifer playing. They looked like the perfect pair, neither of them looked like demons, they looked like a pair of professional violinists. He smiled and noticed a sweater which had been set out for him; he smiled when he smelt Sebastian's scent on it. It was clear that the slender demon had been wearing it while they were attempting to heal him. "La vie en rose," he whispered, Paris it had to be Paris. A smirk swept across his lips as he remembered the many nights of flirtation between the pair. Endless chases through dimly lit streets just so he could catch the crimson eyed beauty again. He shook his head and sighed, he was such a fool then. At the time Claude didn't realize that he was in fact chasing Sebastian, all he knew was that this man was gorgeous. He had missed Sebastian dearly and when he finally realized that it was him, he set out to become his mate. From the night he had mixed the Amber dream for him in the Ritz bar, he desired to see him again. The pair romped through Paris; it was perhaps one of the happiest times of their lives. Drinking on roof tops under the stars, wine stained lips and a surge of creativity as the impressionists came out to play. Their Paris was a far cry from what it was currently.

Sebastian slowly ended the piece and smiled with delight and looked at his father, "Thanks," he whispered and simply nodded. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, they pulled him into a firm and broad chest. "You should be asleep," said Sebastian, he felt warm and safe again. Claude hummed and responded, "I was roused by a pair of violinists, playing my favorite song." Sebastian looked at his father who was chuckling; Sebastian had turned several shades red. He looked up at Claude and asked, "What are you doing?" Claude's golden eyes looked into a pair of inquisitive red ones and he replied simply, "Hugging my mate." Lucifer twitched and looked at the pair he was about to berate them when there was another knock at the door. "Enter," called Claude. Sebastian grinned with delight as he looked at their visitor, "I thought I heard you playing," commented Alex happily. Her short brown hair was it's usually messy style and her blue eyes seemed to glow. "You look happier," said Claude, he sounded satisfied. Alex sighed and walked over to the pair. In a moment she had her arms wrapped around the pair of them. Lucifer looked at them in confusion and Claude hummed, "I didn't think you would miss me," he commented. Alex looked up at him and shook her head, "You scared us, you idiot!" she shouted. He sighed and came to the realization that she had been waiting for him to get better before lecturing him. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to learn that you did something so stupid!" she shouted. Lucifer stared at the trio, "You almost left us! I couldn't bear for you to leave, don't you get it," she cried and Sebastian felt dampness pooling on his shirt and he held Alex closer. "I just want," she whined and Claude slowly released Alex he stepped off to the side and kissed the top of her head. "A home," whispered Claude and Alex nodded.

The air in the room was warm and he looked at them, he began feeling awkward and slowly turned to leave. "Dad?" asked Sebastian and Lucifer froze. He looked over to Sebastian and watched as his son slowly walked over to him. He smiled and asked, "I don't know if I'm aloud to hug you, may I?" Claude was silent and Alex stared at the pair, the way they acted with one another she was well aware that they had a broken relationship. "You never have to ask," said the demon king as he wrapped his arms around his son and held him there. "You never have to," he whispered as he closed his eyes. Alex smiled, "I have to go," said Lucifer after a moment and he released Sebastian. He sighed and looked at Claude and Alex who were clearly intrigued by the exchange. "I have work to do," he sighed and looked back at Sebastian. He smiled for as long as he could remember the young demon's hair was always a mess, those blood red eyes looked up at him. "Don't be a stranger," said Lucifer and he looked over at Alex. There was a moment in which he realized that one day this happiness would end for them and fate would have it her way. He smiled at her and said, "You. Don't give up, no matter what." Alex pointed at her self and Lucifer nodded. She was quiet and watched as the demon lord slipped into his robe, before promptly vanishing.

The Undertaker slowly looked out the window; Lucifer had been summoned back to the underworld. There was another rebellion, which had to be taken care of immediately. Grell was on the hunt for Alex, he had decided that the pair should use the spa before leaving. Ronald and William were missing in action; however he had a pretty good idea that they were together. He chuckled as he thought about the mass of hickeys which had appeared on the blonde's neck. He was completely clueless, which made him chuckle. "Silence," he mused, "Silence before the storm, just like that night."

* * *

_For those of you who are unaware, I have posted a new fan fiction for Kuroshitsuji titled "Fool Me Twice." It is a Sebastian / Claude and Ciel / Alois pairing, it's based on one of my favorite films. I hope you take a look. _


	67. Chapter 67: The Rift Deepens with Lies

_I apologize for not updating sooner; I've been battling a migraine. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 67. _

_The Undertaker is still thinking about the past. He has just witnessed Claude being called away after Lucifer's wife has made the accusation that Claude has been raping a maid and targeted their son. Lucifer naturally replies with anger._

_What will happen when he learns the truth?_

_How will Claude respond when Sebastian asks him if he ever loved him?_

_What is Alex hiding?_

_Who is Allen Platt really?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_I would love to thank all of you who had subscribed and followed me to this point. You guys are amazing. I appreciate all of my reviewers and I hope to see more in the future. You guys have no idea how helpful you are when you review. So I hope you continue to read and please leave a review, if you can spare the time. _

* * *

**Chapter 67: The Rift Deepens with Lies**

_The Undertaker slowly looked out the window; Lucifer had been summoned back to the underworld. There was another rebellion, which had to be taken care of immediately. Grell was on the hunt for Alex, he had decided that the pair should use the spa before leaving. Ronald and William were missing in action; however he had a pretty good idea that they were together. He chuckled as he thought about the mass of hickeys which had appeared on the blonde's neck. He was completely clueless, which made him chuckle. "Silence," he mused, "Silence before the storm, just like that night."_

_Sebastian stood before the Undertaker; his eyes glowed with irritation and from what he could tell the young demon was well aware that his mother was up to something sinister. "Yes," he replied after a moment and Sebastian placed his violin on the leather top. He slowly walked over to the silver haired shinigami and looked at him. Sebastian placed his instrument on the table and glared at him, "What did she say exactly?" he asked, his tone was even darker than before. It was as though he was daring the Undertaker to attempt lying. The Undertaker honestly began to understand why Sebastian's mother was bent on harming him. When Sebastian wanted to he could exhort as much power as his father. The silver haired shinigami sighed and responded earnestly, "She claims that he is sleeping with one of the maids and," he paused and looked at Sebastian; he was gauging Sebastian's reaction, "As well as yourself," he finally said. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and the Undertaker watched as the slender young man straightened up and became serious, it was as though he were watching the demon lord himself prepare himself to address the other lords at counsel. The young demon was silent and then he asked slowly, "Did she state so or insinuate?" he asked. It was clear Sebastian was selecting his words carefully and attempting to keep a level head. Something which at that moment the Undertaker began to admire, "Insinuate," replied the Undertaker. He watched Sebastian swiftly walk across the room and pause before him, "Thank you," he said sternly before walking out the door. "He really is like his father," breathed the Undertaker as he turned and began to fallow him down the hallway. He became concerned of what would occur between the pair if no one were there to tear them apart. _

_Sebastian opened the doors to his father's study without warning and Lucifer was on his feet. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Sebastian, he had managed to keep his voice level. His eyes darted to Claude, and the Undertaker took note of the silence. Claude was on the floor, he had clearly been battered and Lucifer held Laviathan in his hand. "This stray you picked up has fucked around enough," barked Lucifer. Sebastian looked over to see Lucie, Hannah's sister standing beside his mother. She was smiling with delight at the beaten mess which was on bloody mess on the floor. Sebastian's eyes flickered and he looked at his father, "Explain," he demanded, his tone was even firmer than before. Lucifer lowered the green blade and looked at Sebastian, "I was informed that he was raping a maid and then you," he said, it was apparent that he was furious. The Undertaker looked at them in shock and was still, he looked down at Claude, there was very little left which could be used to identify him. "What evidence do you have, what could possibly support this?" asked Sebastian bitterly. He gestured to Claude who was lying on the floor, "Prove that he had intentions to do so," Sebastian demanded. _

_Lucifer was motionless and looked at his son, it was clear Sebastian had never challenged him before. "We may be demons, however not even we allow someone to be punished without a trial," said Sebastian; it was evident that he was well versed in demonic law. Lucifer looked at his son and then at his wife, "Where is your proof?" he asked after a moment. He slowly placed the blade back on its rest over his desk, his ruby eyes were locked on his wife. It was clear that he had become so swept away that it was impossible for him to think clearly when his heir was threatened. Lucifer's wife looked at Lucie and whispered, "Show him." Lucie slowly slipped off her apron and lowered her dress. Her skin was covered in bruises and cuts, Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at Claude who had managed to slowly sit up. "Did you do this?" asked Sebastian, he looked as though Claude had betrayed him. Claude's golden eyes looked nothing like they usually did, they were dim and he looked as though he was clinging to consciousness by a thread. "Did you do this?" reiterated Sebastian. Claude looked up at him and then to Lucifer's wife. "No," he responded, his voice was soft however the same honest tone which he used with Sebastian still shined through. _

_Ruby red eyes looked into crimson as Lucifer and Sebastian looked at one another. Their gaze shifted to Lucifer's wife and then to Lucie. "He's lying, he did horrible things to me," she mumbled, "And then he wanted to take Sebastian." Lucifer looked at her and then at Claude, she did bear evidence however it wasn't sufficient. Lucie slowly slipped down her garter and Sebastian's eyes widened, Claude's seal was present. It shined in the light and was clearly valid, the Undertaker looked at Claude in confusion, there was no way Claude did this. He clearly loved Sebastian; however he wasn't going to force the one thing he desired to protect the most, the one thing which had given him a reason to live. "I have no choice Faustus," said Lucifer as he picked up the sword, "I will not have someone like you work in my house." Claude's eyes widened with fear and he looked up at Sebastian. He was searching for the young demon who had chatted with him in the past, and the Undertaker felt his heart twist slightly. "Wait, there is something I need to know," said Sebastian as he held his hand up to his father. Lucifer nodded and watched his son step toward Claude. His crimson eyes were filled with furry and he slowly squatted on the wooden floor, "Do you love me?" asked Sebastian softly. _

_Lucie stared in shock and Lucifer's wife bellowed, "That's irrelevant Sebastian!" Lucifer looked at his son and glared, Sebastian was acting like a fool. He wasn't a commoner who could ask that question. The Undertaker looked at the pair and waited for Claude's answer, "No," said Claude. There was silence and the golden eyed demon said once again, "No I never did." The Undertaker looked at him, he watched as the demon slowly took off his tie and slipped out of his shirt. He bowed his head forward and waited. Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "It was a lie?" he asked. Claude was unresponsive, it was clear he would never tell the other demon, "Claude it must be," he cried as he shook him. Golden eyes were closed and Lucifer looked at his son in distress, "Undertaker, please escort my son out," he said slowly. The silver haired shinigami nodded and grabbed Sebastian by the arm, "No he must watch this," shouted Lucifer's wife. Sebastian refused to move, "Sebastian he had committed a crime, and must be punished," he said sternly. The Undertaker attempted to make him move only for a scream to rip through the air, however it wasn't Sebastian or Claude. "Fire!" it cried and Lucifer looked up immediately, "The mansion is on fire!" He looked down at Claude and placed the sword back on the rest. "How bad?" he asked as he stepped out the door, it was spreading quickly and he jumped backward, it was already in the hallway and ripping through the building. "Evacuate!" he shouted over the clamor to snuff it out. He dashed back into his study and said, "We have to go." However when he returned he saw his wife holding the sword, she had sliced into Sebastian's chest. "You!" he shouted in anger as he leapt at his wife. _

_She simply laughed as she swung the blade at her husband, "You should have never locked up Seiki or sent my lover away!" she howled. She looked crazed as she did this and just when Lucifer thought she would kill him Claude had managed to jump in the way and grabbed the sword. She looked over at him and smiled, "Lucie show Faustus what I taught you," she commanded. Lucie nodded and snapped her fingers, the fire in the fire place ragged out and Sebastian watched in horror as his father attempted to get away. "My lord take the young master and run!" shouted Claude as he attempted to protect the pair. Lucifer's long black hair trailed behind him as he grabbed his son, "No, Claude!" Sebastian screamed in terror, "Father no I have to save him!" he cried. He thrashed against his father's grip and the Undertaker watched as Lucifer vanished into thin air. Lucifer's wife swung at him once more with the sword only this time Claude managed to catch the gruesome blade. He tore the sword from his hands and spat a wad of blood into the fire. "You dared Seiki to touch my master, and then attempted to have his father kill me," he said as he grasped the hilt in his hand. "You are a disgrace," Claude's golden eyes narrowed as he spoke. His words were sharp and he looked as though he were going to tear her to shreds. Lucifer's wife leapt at him only for Claude to plunge the sword through her, blood filled the room and Claude stumbled backward, he had over exhorted himself. Lucie picked up the blade and was about to attack the fallen demon when the Undertaker intervened. His silver scythe blocked the blade and he asked, "Shouldn't you be leaving? Hannah is waiting." Lucie stared at him in shock and was about to protest when he pushed Lucie backward into the fire, "Get out of here fire starter, and tell Seiki that if he wants to continue breathing that he should run to exile," spat the Undertaker. Lucie dashed away and the silver haired reaper turned to the demon who was on the floor. _

_He slowly gathered his black robe and squatted down to his level. "Quitting doesn't suit you Faustus," he commented. Claude groaned, his eyes were closing and the shinigami realized that there was no way Claude would get away without assistance. He slowly looped an arm around Claude's waist and lifted him up, the mansion was burning and he looked at the demon, which was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Come on Faustus, let's get you somewhere safe, I can't handle Sebastian becoming heart broken over you," he said as he disappeared. He carried Claude through the streets of China and found an old porcelain master. He knocked on the door and was greeted immediately by the man. "I'm leaving him in your care, yes he is a demon, however he can no longer stay in the Underworld," said the Undertaker as he slowly allowed the elderly man to take him. The gentleman had soft gray eyes and a head of steel colored hair, "Why?" The Undertaker sighed as he followed the pair through the house. He watched the gentleman place Claude on the mat and replied, "He was charged with rape however he committed no such crime." The porcelain maker looked at the Undertaker and then to the demon who was badly beaten. He sighed and responded, "He's going to be a difficult one, I know it." The Undertaker chuckled and laughed, "You have no idea," he commented. The porcelain maker looked at the Undertaker and asked, "You will not stay?" The Undertaker was about to leave when he realized what the man was asking for, he sighed and slowly looked at him. "You're name hasn't appeared, I need you to do this for me. His lover believes he is dead, and when he's ready he will see him again," said the Undertaker as he looked over the book. "Until then he will need guidance," he commented as he snapped the book closed. The porcelain maker simply nodded and watched the Undertaker walk away. _

_Sebastian and Lucifer were standing on the hill, orange flames glowed in the sky as they watched their home burn. Lucifer straightened up and looked at his guard, "I want Seiki hunted down and slaughtered, contact the Shinigami and state that I will back them, however there are some things which we as demons will not stand for," barked Lucifer. Sebastian was kneeling in the grass as he watched his home burn, "Contact the other lords and state that we will be signing the contract, all who oppose will face the shinigami, I wash my hands of them," he said. Sebastian looked over at his father who had slipped into his role of authority. "You are so keen on saving everyone else, yet you let an innocent demon die," he shouted as he leapt to his feet. Sebastian crimson eyes were wide with rage. The Undertaker had just arrived when he noticed Sebastian throwing a left hook at his father. "I did what was necessary for us to continue the line," replied Lucifer hostilely. It was clear he wasn't going to budge, "Faustus was something worthless you picked up off the street, dressed as a butler and goofed off with," shouted Lucifer. The Undertaker was silent, he was about to tell Sebastian of Claude's survival only to witness this. "I allowed it because I thought it would give you incite into our world. However you wanted a companion!" roared Lucifer. It was clear he knew what his son was thinking, "I let you play your game, now it's time to grow up," spat Lucifer. _

"_She was right, you are week," Lucifer sneered before turning his attention back to detail. Sebastian dashed after his father an attempted to punch him only for Lucifer to wrap his hands around Sebastian's neck. The young demon stared in shock as his father lifted him off the ground by the throat, "You wanted to know if he loved you and would want to screw you," spat the demon and the Undertaker quickly intervened. "Luce, don't, he's your son," said the Undertaker through his teeth. Lucifer glared at him and hissed, "Mind your place reaper." The Undertaker glared and was about to slap Lucifer when Sebastian shouted, "If all you care about is a blood line then I will do the one thing I know which will hurt you the most." The Undertaker looked at Sebastian, "Don't!" he shouted as he watched the young demon pull the dagger from it's sheath. Sebastian smiled listlessly as he took the blade and slowly sliced his wrist. The blood fell on the ground and he laughed, "I will never return father, I vow that I will never step foot in that house again," he shouted. The Undertaker sprinted to Sebastian as he watched him weaver, Lucifer stood motionless, and he was clearly in shock. "Sebastian," shouted the Undertaker as he held the demon in his arms, the boy had returned to the fragile one who was almost take by Seiki. "Luce, do something!" the Undertaker demanded only to see the demon lord simply staring. He grit his teeth and shouted, "Luce!" The long haired beauty remained motionless and the Undertaker gathered Sebastian in his arms. _

_If Sebastian were to die it would cause major issues, however Lucifer didn't look like he was going to accept his son back. The silver haired reaper sighed and he vanished with the demon. "If I put you in the same country, perhaps you will meet one day," he whispered as he walked through the streets of the capital and arrived at the palace. "You will have to work, however I have a feeling you will be able to survive this," he whispered as he met with one of the emperor's advisors. _

"Undertaker?" asked a familiar voice and the silver haired reaper was pulled away from his thoughts again. He looked up to see Grell standing before him, he hummed and looked at the beautiful red head. "What's the matter?" he asked sweetly as he held out his arms for him. Grell slowly took a seat on his lap and sighed, "I was just wondering if we could go for some tea," he commented. The Undertaker smiled and asked, "She told you off?" Grell shook his head and replied, "No they are preparing to return to London, she has to work." The Undertaker nodded and smiled, he had forgotten that Alex had to work. "Of course," he said as he slowly rose from his seat, well aware that some where not to far away was the couple which fate decided she would torture.

Sebastian looked at Alex and noticed the dark circles were becoming darker. "Al, when was the last time you slept?" he asked cautiously as he slipped his fingers under her delicate chin and tipped her face upward. He looked into her eyes and she huffed, "I slept last night, I just haven't been feeling rested," she commented. Sebastian shook his head and looked at Claude, "I'm fine guys, honestly," she replied. The pair still didn't look convinced and she sighed, "You can't protect me from everything, look I've just been drinking a lot of coffee lately." She looked down at her watch and commented, "Look if we don't get going we will miss our flight plan." Claude slipped his hand through his hair and it occurred to him that he hadn't been to work in a month, which wasn't going to go over well. "I need to pack my files," he commented as he walked out of the bed room, leaving Sebastian and Alex alone. He still didn't believe her, "Sebastian, I'm fine," she said before she turned to leave. "Al," said Sebastian softly, his voice was tender and he looked genuinely worried. "You would tell us if you were having nightmares again, wouldn't you?" he asked. She looked at him, she was hesitant, and there was no way she could tell him that her nightmares were of being devoured by a massive spider and the burning of the webs. Or seeing him sitting in the window looking lost, she couldn't tell him those heart breaking things. "Of course," she said with a smile, she silently apologized, she didn't want to lie. However there were some things she could never tell them.

She slowly turned and walked out the door, in truth her nightmares had been getting worse since the incident with Seiki. This recent series of events only amplified her fears. She slowly walked across the halls and noticed the triplets as they rushed through the hall to get everything packed. She sighed and smiled, she didn't think she would like them, however they had proven to be sweet. She opened the door to her room and she walked in. She could remember the Campbells sitting at her bedside, they had attended to her and yet they weren't related to her. Nothing made sense, she was lost. Claude and Sebastian treated her as though she was the most important thing in the world, yet they never told her what was really going on. "I can't keep doing this," she whispered. She was still having a hard time believing that Sterling was behind all of the attacks. He was always looking forward to her work, and she froze. "Sterling," she whispered and looked at the door. He was her first employer and she came to the realization that the only reason she had been hired was because of who she was. It was never about her work, it was only about who she was. The identity which Sebastian and Claude clearly knew about, "I'm tired of being in the dark," she commented as she reached into her pocket. In moments she had her phone out and was ringing Allen, "What?" he asked and Alex looked at the door nervously. "I need a favor," she said slowly. Allen was silent and she could tell he was still annoyed with her for not being back yet. She could imagine the look of disdain on his face. "What's in it for me?" he asked slowly.

Alex sighed and looked at her hands, "Allen, I have a feeling that once we find out what they are hiding you will get something very valuable out of it," she said softly. She hated doing this however they were never going to tell her, "What do you want me to do?" he asked. Alex smiled and looked at her pale reflection in the mirror, "Get Aberline to get a hold of Sebastian and Claude's emails, there has to be something in there," she said as she looked at the girl with large ocean blue eyes looking back at her. "Like what?" asked Allen with a note of confusion, it was clear he wasn't interested in this. "Who I am," she said slowly, she felt as though she were waking up in that hospital again and looking at Kimball. That moment where everything was in a haze and nothing made sense, "Is that a joke?" asked Allen sarcastically and Alex felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Please, I need to know," she choked and Allen was quiet. He groaned and responded, "Fine, just quit crying you look ugly when you do." Alex laughed and looked in the mirror, she never thought she was beautiful to begin with, "Thanks Allen," she said with a note of genuine sincerity. "Yeah okay," said Allen before promptly hanging up.

It was dark in London and Allen looked out the window of his apartment and smiled, as he dialed another number. He listened to it ring until someone had finally answered, "She has come to me for assistance, it seems Sterling failed," he said slowly. He laughed and looked out the window, "No she has no idea," he commented as he jumped onto the massive white sofa which sat opposite the wall. "Of course not, however I will tell her who she is," he commented as he stretched out on the massive piece of furniture. The cushions were soft as he felt them bend under his weight. "Naturally, they have no idea how far this goes," he commented, "I understand." There was another pause until Allen hung up, his eyes looked up at the massive golden flower hanging on his wall and he smiled, "Dad you would be proud, we are even closer than we were to before to destroying Lucifer and his son," he purred.


	68. Chapter 68: An Unwelcome Fanfare

_I apologize for not posting sooner; I've been battling migraines and attempting to attend classes. Let's just say I can get through my classes, but writing with a migraine has proven to be a challenge. _

_Claude, Sebastian and Alex return to London, only to be greeted by a massive amount of fanfare. Reporters' swarm them wondering what will occur after the death of Arnold Sterling, the owner of Intrigue. However, this isn't the only issue brought to light, something sinister is amiss and Alex's role will finally be revealed. _

_What has Claude been hiding?_

_How will Sebastian handle the new issues of loosing his biggest client?_

_What does Ash know that's set the Undertaker on edge?_

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 68: An Unwelcomed Fanfare**

Alex looked out the window of the plane to see the runway bellow, "Buckle your seat belt," said Claude. Alex was jolted from her thoughts she looked up to see Claude's golden eyes looking down at her. He had taken his glasses off and seemed slightly more intimidating than usual. She stretched and nodded as her fingers wrapped around the seatbelt straps. Sebastian had a pair of readers resting on his nose and was looking over a news paper which he had grabbed before take off. He looked relaxed and like he had the day they had jumped on the plane and flown to Rio. There was a rustle as Sebastian neatly folded the paper; his red eyes were locked on his fingers as he made the creases. Once he had finished doing so he slipped the glasses off his nose and slipped them into his coat pocket. It always amused her that he wore readers, his eye sight was even better than a humans, the very notion it's self confused her. Claude wore glasses to hide his piercing gaze, which served him well in court, but failed at public functions. Alex felt the plane touch the runway and heard the squeak of the tires as they connected with the runway. "Welcome back to England," said Sebastian as he waited for the plane to come to a stop. He slowly got up and looked at her; he was dressed in his signature black suit, with a crisp white shirt, ruby red tie and beautiful black vest. His hair was tussled as always and he looked at her with a smile. It was clear he liked what he had read in the paper. Alex looked over her shoulder at Claude, he was in a charcoal suite, oddly gray and the demon was stunning. It brought out the gold in his eyes more than usual and gave him a rather welcoming appearance. He slipped a pair of glasses over his nose and smiled as he held a hand out to Alex. "Ready?" he asked with a smile. She slowly took his hand and nodded, "Why?" she asked curiously.

Claude smiled and looked at Sebastian, "Will you tell her or shall I?" he asked. Alex's ocean blue eyes met a pair of playful crimson's and she watched a smirk shape his lips. "Oh she'll see, from what I've been informed there is a pack of reporters waiting for us to step into the terminal," said Sebastian with joy. Alex looked even more confused as she fallowed him out of the plane. Before leaving for London, Sebastian had instructed her to put on the three piece women's suite, without a dress shirt underneath, a white scarf and white leather belt. Claude styled her short brown hair to look like a stylish mess, and she could remember how he pulled a beautiful white trench he had purchased in the town at the foot of the mountain. Claude was wearing his long black coat and Sebastian was wrapped in his camel hair coat as always. She slowly stepped out into the cold air and followed Sebastian into the terminal. Claude had taken the liberty of covering the visas and they flew through customs with ease. "Ready for the show?" asked Sebastian with a grin of delight. Alex looked confused until she walked out of the VIP lounge and was greeted by the bright flash of cameras and chatter. Sebastian gave a coy smile and Alex felt as though she had just been put on the spot. "Mr. Michaelis with the turn of events in Switzerland what will happen to the contract between Intrigue and Artistry?" asked a reporter. Alex felt as though she was being overwhelmed by the clamor and Sebastian responded swiftly, "I do not know at this time, I need more information." She held her breath and slowly exhaled, every part of her was trembling. This was out of her comfort zone, previously she had only dealt with possible clients, she had never been fed to the sharks. She took a step forward only to nearly slip, before she could fall she felt Claude slip an arm around her waist and he whispered, "Relax and walk like you own the place." Alex looked up at him in confusion; Claude always looked like he owned the place. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and gave her a confused glanced before she realized they didn't notice who she was. She slipped off her sunglasses and there was a roar of excitement, "Stark! What do you plan on doing after the success of the Dom Perignon campaign launch in Switzerland?" asked a reporter. There were even more flashes, and Alex smiled coyly, "Simple, work," she replied in a teasing tone. The crowd went berserk and Sebastian was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What's you next project?" asked another reporter and Alex looked at Sebastian. She smiled and responded, "What ever he gives me."

Claude chuckled and grinned, she was much more loyal than all the other designers at Sebastian's firm. "Mr. Faustus, what will happen to Intrigue? Is there a new CEO in the midst?" asked a reporter. Claude turned his attention to the young man and replied, "I won't know until I speak with the board of directors, share holders and other company representatives," his tone was firm and exceedingly formal. There was silence and it occurred to her that both Sebastian and Claude were always handling the press. The continued to walk through the terminal to a town car which Sebastian had requested prior to take off. It was longer than usual however short compared to a stretch limonene. Sebastian and Claude waited for Alex to enter the car. She sat in the seat facing them and she watched as Sebastian slipped inside and then Claude. "Everything is going to change," said Sebastian once the door was closed. Alex noticed how his expression changed to one cloaked with mystery. The car slowed as they pulled in front of Intrigue, the massive glass building was still there and she smiled. Claude slipped out for a moment and said, "I'm off to work." His voice was serious and he smiled at Sebastian, who nodded and turned on his heel. Claude watched as Alex scurried after him. He sighed before slipping back into the car. "My office," he said smoothly. The driver nodded and he looked out the window. Canterbury had proven to be a great deal of assistance, so he hired the young demon to work as his paralegal and secretary. Thompson and Timber returned to Shadow Pont with their cases and were going to drop Alex's luggage off at her apartment. "Sir, there is a great deal of press outside the main entrance, shall I take you to the back?" asked the driver carefully. Claude nodded and replied absent mindedly, "Please." The driver looked up in the mirror and grinned with delight as he pulled behind the building.

The golden eyed demons stepped out of the car into the back; he looked around and noticed how quiet it seemed. Silence in this part of London was unusual for him. He slipped his glasses up his nose and looked up at the chauffeur, he reeked. "I should have known," he mumbled as he looked at the young man. The chauffeur smiled as he held a piece of paper between his fingers, "You were never quick on your feet Faustus," said the Chauffer with a grin. Claude slowly raised his hands, he wasn't recovered from the near death experience in Switzerland yet, there was no way he could handle this guy on his own. "However, I will cause you agony," he whispered. Claude was about to attack when he heard a flute, he stiffened and glared. "What the?" he asked as he felt his wounds burn, it was as though they were about to reopen. It sounded like a traditional wooden flute from China and he cringed. "Han," he whispered as the world began to spin, "Shit," his ears were ringing violently. He was slowly loosing consciousness when he heard the familiar roar of a lawn mower, "Yo," called the youthful voice of Ronald. Claude was doubled over in agony as he attacked the sorcerer. "Knox, the flute," he whimpered in agony, he felt as though his wounds were going to reopen. He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned. Ronald managed to knock the sorcerer on his side yet before he could possibly managed to kill him, he vanished.

"What the?" he asked in confusion, his gold and green eyes floated over toward Claude. He noticed how pale he had become and quickly walked over toward him, "You okay?" asked Ronald as he slowly extended a hand to Claude. The golden eyed demon was hesitant and slightly disoriented, "I've been better," he replied as he slowly took Ronald's small hand. Ronald remembered the sight of Claude on the bed and came to the realization that he wasn't back up to speed yet. He looked at Claude and smiled, "This is the second time I've seen you look this week Faustus," he commented. Claude looked up at him and replied, "Sorry for screwing up your day." The blonde looked slightly confused and was about to ask something when he noticed one of the purple haired triplets approach, "I heard the flute, it looks like I didn't get here soon enough," he said. Canterbury wrapped his arm around his boss and hoisted him up. "Thanks Mr. Knox," said Canterbury kindly as he slowly began to carry his boss to his office. Ronald jogged after the small demon and asked, "What was that exactly?" Canterbury looked at him and asked, "Shouldn't you be working?" It was apparent Canterbury had put up his defenses, and Knox was slightly offended. He grossed his arms and responded, "Oh and you didn't need any assistance in Switzerland, if I remember correctly it was a pair of Shinigami which saved him the first time." Canterbury was about to argue when he heard the distinct clicking of Italian leather shoes, "Canterbury we aren't here to meddle, however that flute does raise some concerns," he said slowly.

Canterbury's eyes flickered and looked at the pair of shinigami, "Help me get him into his office, and then I'll answer your questions," he said slowly. William nodded and opened the door; Canterbury continued to carry Claude through the hall and then turned into his office. Ronald's eyes widened as he looked at the view and the furniture in the room, "He's the real thing huh?" he asked in shock. He slowly walked over to the wall and spotted a degree from Oxford and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Who knew?" he mused as he watched Canterbury place Claude on the massive white sofa. He looked at the glass tables and admired Claude's choice in furniture. "So this flute, why did it hurt him?" asked Ronald as he turned to face Canterbury. The purple haired demon sighed before turning his attention to Ronald, "It's a legendary tool. It's used to call humans to follow, however with demons it hurts. In fact, it has the ability to kill a lower level demon," he commented. William looked at Ronald and then to the young demon, "Who would have such an article?" he asked. William's eyes narrowed as he waited for the response, Canterbury looked over at Claude. His face twisted with disdain and he replied, "It wasn't a demon, however it did once belong to one. The auction is in two days time, the number of demonic and angelic articles in this city alone would make the Vatican tremble," he said as he slowly walked across the floor, his arms were crossed and he looked deep in thought. "The last time that particular flute was heard was during the Renaissance, it was played for a lord in Venice prior to it's collapse," he stated. Canterbury was always well informed when it came to demonic relics, for a number of reasons. The first was that the three had always come across them and the second was that in the past the three had dealt in them.

Ronald looked at Canterbury and sighed, "So you're saying this flute belonged to a demon once, and yet it works for humans?" he asked. Canterbury looked at him and chuckled, "It's not that confusing, I'm not entirely sure how it works though," he commented. William looked at Canterbury and then to Claude, "Should we call Sebastian?" he asked after a moment. There was a chance that Sebastian would know about the flute and its previous owners which would ultimately change the game. "He has enough to deal with this morning, he's returning to a firm which just lost it's largest contract due to the death of the chairman of the company," Canterbury stated, it was apparent that he was to fulfill the open post of paralegal. Ronald looked at him and asked sheepishly, "Which one are you anyway?" Canterbury smiled a little and chuckled, "I'm Canterbury, Mr. Knox," he replied lightly. William looked at the laughing demon and then to Ronald who had turned several shades red and was attempting to conceal his embarrassment. He held a gloved hand over his face as he tried to regain composure. William cleared his throat and asked, "This auction how many demons will it bring to the city?" Canterbury suddenly realized that he had once again crossed a boundary.

There was a rustle and he turned to see Claude slowly sitting up, "Thousands," he said firmly as he rose to his feet. He was still rather pale however the ringing in his ears wouldn't cease. His vision was fuzzy and for once he was grateful for the glasses, which managed to make things slightly clearer. "Thousands of demons and the sorcerers will only increase," he said as he ran his long fingers through his curly black hair. "Sebastian's summoning Tome is on the block, which will attract a great deal of attention," he said after a moment, "Now we need to protect Alex the most." Canterbury walked over to the side board and Claude could hear the young demon setting out saucers and a tea kettle. There was a tap as the tin was placed on the side board, Ronald looked confused and Claude sighed. "There's something you need to know about the Campbell family, something which she doesn't even know," he said slowly. Ronald pushed his glasses up, "What haven't you told us Claude?" asked William sternly. Claude's golden eyes shifted and he looked over at Canterbury, "Please leave, Canterbury," he said softly. The young demon's hands stilled and he stiffened. There was something very wrong with this, yet he obeyed. There was a click as the door closed and Claude slowly walked over to his desk and sat on it. "Okay, what do you know of the Pied Piper?" he asked his voice was dark, and it was apparent that this wasn't a nice tale. William shifted and responded, "Only what humans have seen." Claude's head dropped as he slowly looked at his desk, "The Pied Piper is much older than you think, believe me, he's been around since Xie dynasty in China. It wasn't until the Bubonic Plague in the Dark Ages in which he made his first appearance," he said. He looked at the pair of reapers; both seemed to question the reason behind why Claude was telling them this. "Originally the piper could only move rats, it wasn't until he experimented with children that it became possible for him to enchant children. He was one of the first unique demons," he stated as he looked over at Ronald.

The blond shinigami was looking at him inquisitively and he finally asked, "What made them unique in comparison to yourself and Sebastian?" Claude's hand covered the edges of his silver square framed glasses as he adjusted them with his nose. "Simple they were Halflings, hybrids of humans and demons," he responded, "Unlike Sebastian who hails from the longest and most powerful line of demons, and myself who is a bastard. The Piper resulted from the dabbling in black arts; he was turned human as he was corrupted with power. This was done one of two ways, intercourse with a demon or contracting one" William held up a hand and shook his head, "That violates the treaty between shinigami and demons, how is that possible?" he asked angrily. Claude smiled playfully and asked, "Did you really think that demons in exile wouldn't find partners, believe me you thought my libido was messed up, you should see some of these guys." Ronald stared at the floor and mumbled, "What does this have to do with Alex?" Claude smiled coyly and chuckled, his eyes glistened darkly and he looked at them. He licked his bottom lip and asked, "Why do you think she smells so wonderful to a demon?"

William was silent and his eyes widened as he watched the arachnid move, "The Campbell family has some of the most powerful blood in the world, it reeks of demonic magic," he replied as he looked at them, he looked as though he were starving. "She is able to do so much more than you realize, she could potentially bear a child or be used as a sacrifice to summon the Prince of Hell himself," he commented. His long legs crossed as he shifted on the desk, he looked even more demonic than before. "She is perhaps the most valuable thing here in London, just as valuable as Sebastian's Tome, in fact, she may be worth just a little more," said Claude with a smirk. William's poker face transformed into one of shock, "She doesn't reek like you do," he commented. It was clear he was beside himself, something so pure could never be tainted with something so foul. Yet there was also Sebastian's true self which was just a pure and beautiful, so unusual for a demon. "Claude, whose bloodline is she related to?" William asked slowly. Claude's lips curled into a smile which didn't pass his eyes. Those golden orbs were cold and darker than they had ever been, "Who do you think?" he asked snidely. There was silence in the room, and Ronald asked, "Then the piper's flute has something to do with her?"

Claude looked at him and chuckled, "No, that was an example of a half demon, he probably smelt her coming a mile away," he replied and waved his hand at the window. Now that he thought about it, that sorcerer could have taken her in the car, something was wrong. "He could have had her in the car," Claude whispered after a moment. He looked at the pair of shinigami and William stared at him. "The sorcerer was the Chauffer, he could have had us all in the car," he mused, his eyes were wide as he began to realize what had actually occurred. "We were in a confined space, why did he wait for her to be out of it?" he asked.

Alex smiled as she walked through the foyer and noticed how banners of her work were hanging from the ceiling. They were even larger than the pieces which had premiered at Intrigue. Her heels clicked as she walked across the floors, designers and numerous office workers stopped and applauded as they walked through. "Whoa," she whispered, she felt this rush of excitement as she heard the compliments spill out of the mouths of people which at one point wondered if she were sleeping with Sebastian. She could still remember the day she had passed out on the floor. Those horrible memories plagued her, yet without them she would have never met the two gorgeous demons who looked after her. "Is that really the girl who was wearing the jeans that day and passed out on the floor?" asked one of the men. She looked over her shoulder and recognized him immediately. He was one of the men who spread the rumor that she was sleeping with Sebastian. The man next to him nodded and whispered, "I almost didn't recognize her. She looks totally different." Alex peeked up at Sebastian who was grinning; this must have been why he had asked her to wear this outfit. She looked both powerful and sensual; apparently it was one of his new requirements for her work attire. He got into the lift and looked over at her, "So what did you think of that welcome home?" he asked with a smirk. It was clear he was planning on elevating her as high as he possibly could. "Different," she replied and noticed how Sebastian was savoring this moment. "Sebastian, why are you doing this? You don't spend this much time with Allen and Jodie," she asked slowly. The air in the elevator seemed much stuffier and he looked down at her, his crimson eyes were filled with their usual light demeanor. "You're different, special in comparison," he replied simply. Alex's ocean blue eyes narrowed and she asked, "How?"

Sebastian turned to her, his hands were in his pockets and he replied, "Simple, you have the ability to push the envelope. To take your projects to the next level and create something completely new. For instance," he paused and smiled, "I want you to do me a favor, you're going to have several messages on your machine, I want you to listen to each one carefully and come to my office once you're done." She couldn't stand when he played games, and yet she found it attractive as hell. Surely Claude was an avid player of Sebastian's games, "Sebastian is Claude the only one who has defeated you in your games?" she asked after a moment. Sebastian smiled and chuckled, "Believe me he's never won either, in fact he's always lost to me. He does give me a run for it though," he commented. Alex looked at him in confusion and suddenly realized that Sebastian played Claude and he always knew the outcome. She shook her head and laughed, "You know he still believes that he won," he replied and Sebastian smiled crookedly. "And we are going to let him keep thinking that," he said as the lift doors opened and he stepped out. Jodie was at her desk and practically bolted when she saw Alex. "Al!" she exclaimed and Allen was up as well.

Alex felt Jodie's arms warp around her as she gave her a squeeze, "Oh my you look hot," she commented with a playful smile as she mokingly fanned. Alex chuckled, she missed hanging out with Jodie and Allen interjected, "Yeah what happened to that conservative designer? You know the one which none of us even realized she had breasts?" he asked playfully. Alex's mouth fell open, for a second she swore she was dealing with Claude, "What the hell? Why does everyone criticize them?" she shouted. Allen was grinning and replied, "Under such baggy clothes its impossible to tell." Alex rolled her eyes and looked at Jodie who was wearing a soft angora cardigan, "How's Lin?" she asked quietly. She had sent Lin to Jodie's house. Jodie's kids happened to love the cat and she chuckled. "She misses her mom," she replied happily Alex smiled and watched as Jodie pulled out her phone. "Look," she said with a smile. On a bed with all of Jodie's kids was a little black and white fur ball, they were all sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she looked at the peaceful faces of the twins. "Cute," she commented and Jodie was about to comment when she heard the phone ring. Alex watched as Jodie grabbed the handset and turned her attention to Allen. He held an envelope in his hand and whispered, "Open this." Alex looked at him only to see a smug grin on his face, which told her that he had indeed found what he was looking for.

Alex walked over toward her desk and noticed how the receiver was flashing and she slowly picked up the handset. Her eyes widened with shock as she heard the interviews, usually a graphic designer was forgotten and yet she was being asked for interviews. There were a total of 27 calls on the machine and each of them was requesting an exclusive interview with her. She slowly stood up and walked toward Sebastian's office, she knocked on the door hesitantly only to hear him call, "Enter." She opened the door to see Sebastian at his desk looking over designs with a warm smile on his face. It was clear he knew what had occurred while they were recovering from the recent attack. "So, what do you plan on doing again?" he asked playfully as he picked up a blue folder and held it out to her. She blushed and realized that this was a designer's dream, "I'll do what ever you ask," she replied. Sebastian nodded and slipped his readers off of his nose, "Good, in the envelope is your next contract, you may recognize the name," he commented. Alex's fingers wrapped around the envelope and she stared at the contents, "I've been asked to redesign Zoar?" she asked. Sebastian's bangs swayed as he nodded his smile and tapped a pen to his lips, "Unless you don't think you can handle a contract with the top Russian Jeweler in the world," he commented. She looked at him and grinned with delight, she had landed all the luxury brands. "Of course I can," she replied with an air of confidence. Sebastian's red eyes glistened in the sun light and he replied, "Wonderful." He nodded and watched her leave his office. Once the door had clicked shut he pulled out the massive file which he had been reading.

After the death of Arnold Sterling, investors were in a panic, he didn't name a successor. This would potentially harm Sebastian; his contract was only with Sterling and not with intrigue. He sighed and looked at the documents, at the time it seemed like the right move, simply because it gave her the ability to work for a number of designers. However, this posed a new question, "What will happen when the next CEO takes control?" he mumbled. His hands slipped through his hair in exasperation, he wasn't about to tell Alex that his firm was in a risky situation. She had just launched a major campaign; she didn't need this looming over her head. He could remember the night he had caught her vomiting in the bathroom thanks to stress. "No, I will do this myself," he said firmly as he opened the folder. There had to be someway for him to manipulate the election, "Even from the grade Sterling is screwing me," he growled as he threw the file across the room. He could only imagine the head ache Claude was about to go through.

The Undertaker had returned to the morgue, the dead rolled in and he was left without a soul to talk to. "You guys really aren't much company at times," he commented as he slowly snapped his gloves off and threw them in the waste bin. He looked at them and then back to his table, that vacation had given him a little rest and the up and coming auction gave him even more duress. His cell phone rang and he hummed with displeasure as he picked the black item up. He looked at the caller ID and shook his head, "It's been a long time since I saw that ID," he commented as he answered the call. "Hello Angela," he said with a note of disdain. Truth be told, he found angels to be more irritating than demons, yet he would never tell the other shinigami that. "Undertaker, I know I'm reaching when I ask but you would know," she started slowly. The Undertaker plopped into his chair and asked, "Hm?" There was a pause and she asked slowly, "Has Ash told you what happened that night? The night her parents never returned?" The Undertaker sat up immediately and his eyes narrowed, "Ash knows what occurred?" he asked, his voice was darker than usual and there was a hint of warning in it which had been sleeping for nearly a century. There was a paused and Angela replied, "Yes." The Undertaker slipped a hand through his hair and pulled back his bangs in frustration, his green and gold eyes were now visible, and it was possible to see the scar across his face. "How much?" he hissed, he didn't need this to happen with an auction of such importance in London. Angela replied swiftly, "More than even I knew." The Undertaker sat back, his chair groaned as he did so. "I see," he responded and looked over at his desk; there was a cold cup of tea sitting there and a number of dried tea bags. There were pages sprawled about and he looked as though he would soon be buried in pages of notes.

"Angela, has he told Claude and Sebastian?" he asked after a moment, if she had told them what had happened that night and how she ended up in the situation she was in, they would certainly feel disgusted. No one, human, demon, shinigami or angel should ever have to go through treatment like that. "Parts, he simply said that fate was cruel," she replied. He rose from his chair and slipped out of his lab coat before putting on his long black one. He slipped on his black baker's cap and commented, "I'm paying Ash a visit; please tell him to wait for me. I think it's time we had a midnight tea."

London was still rather cold, and oddly enough sleeping, Alex had Lin's carrier in hand as she slowly climbed the apartment steps and pulled out her key. After a moment it was in the lock and she quickly opened it, she hummed with delight as she flipped the light switch to find that everything was as she had left it. It felt like eons since she had been in her apartment, the carrier made a clack as she set it down and opened the door. Lin bolted out and ran through the apartment, "Looks like you're happy to be home too," she chuckled as she walked further into the apartment. She could smell the cleaner she had used and noticed that even the light on her answering machine was flashing. All day long she was taking calls relating to her projects and she sighed. Sebastian had made her a name, now she had to maintain this level of prestige. As she walked through the house, her fingers trailed the top of the sofa, it was still soft and she could feel the wear in the fabric. After a moment she smiled and slowly sat on it. "Home," she murmured before falling backward onto the sofa. Timber had been kind enough to bring her luggage home, which meant all she had to do was unpack it. She was about to do so when she looked at the envelope. "I should probably look at this," she mused as she reached for it and tore it open. Nestled inside was a thick stack of papers, she looked them over and stared, they were images of her as a child with her brother and two people who looked strikingly familiar. Her breath caught as she looked at them, "Mom? Dad?" she asked in confusion as she looked at the image.

The pages rustled as she slowly sifted through the documents, "Richard Campbell, Lord of Essex," she read and froze. Richard was the name of the Campbell's deceased son, her fingers loosened their grip and she asked, "What's going on here?"


	69. Chapter 69: Bright Red Ink

_The three are back in London, only to receive a rather rough welcome. With the auction underway a number of demons are on the loose. However, this isn't the only issue Claude is faced with; Sterling's reach extends beyond the grave and brings in a 31 year old man. _

_What will happen to Claude?_

_How will Kei react when he first meets Alex?_

_What will occur between them with the auction on the way?_

_Wow I think Claude will be coming home more often if Sebastian keeps doing that._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_Warning: Yaoi foreplay. If you've read this far and haven't figured out what kind of story this is… you're beyond my help. All the rest of you, I hope you enjoy. *winks*_

* * *

**Chapter 69: Bright Red Ink**

_London was still rather cold, and oddly enough sleeping, Alex had Lin's carrier in hand as she slowly climbed the apartment steps and pulled out her key. After a moment it was in the lock and she quickly opened it, she hummed with delight as she flipped the light switch to find that everything was as she had left it. It felt like eons since she had been in her apartment, the carrier made a clack as she set it down and opened the door. Lin bolted out and ran through the apartment, "Looks like you're happy to be home too," she chuckled as she walked further into the apartment. She could smell the cleaner she had used and noticed that even the light on her answering machine was flashing. All day long she was taking calls relating to her projects and she sighed. Sebastian had made her a name, now she had to maintain this level of prestige. As she walked through the house, her fingers trailed the top of the sofa, it was still soft and she could feel the wear in the fabric. After a moment she smiled and slowly sat on it. "Home," she murmured before falling backward onto the sofa. Timber had been kind enough to bring her luggage home, which meant all she had to do was unpack it. She was about to do so when she looked at the envelope. "I should probably look at this," she mused as she reached for it and tore it open. Nestled inside was a thick stack of papers, she looked them over and stared, they were images of her as a child with her brother and two people who looked strikingly familiar. Her breath caught as she looked at them, "Mom? Dad?" she asked in confusion as she looked at the image._

_The pages rustled as she slowly sifted through the documents, "Richard Campbell, Lord of Essex," she read and froze. Richard was the name of the Campbell's deceased son, her fingers loosened their grip and she asked, "What's going on here?"_

She stared at the picture and noticed the ring around her father's finger; it was the same ring which her brother wore. Everything suddenly fell into place, the reason the Campbells were so generous with her and encouraged her every move, the very reason that Lucius D'Argent was willing to work with her. Her world spun and she fell to the sofa, the numerous hints now made sense.

_"Your eyes, they're ocean blue, the same color of the Campbells, and you look a great deal like the late Lady Campbell. I met her once at a gala; she had this beautiful three year old girl with her."_

She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes; Lucius had pointed that out however that wasn't the first time. She could remember looking over at the Campbells as she was working on setting up their party. Lord Campbell looked as though her were looking at someone very dear to him, now she knew who she was.

"_Richard?"_

Richard was her father, which was why she looked like the Campbells. It was why the mansion seemed so familiar. Even that sweet memory which Lady Campbell held dear to her heart, Alex didn't even know why she picked it. Even Ash knew, she could remember his expression and the words which seemed to fall from his lips in shock.

_"You're their little Alexandra."_

Her eyes snapped open and she felt tears slide down her face, "They knew, and they never told me," he whimpered. Claude and Sebastian had always been standing beside her and protected her. She grit her teeth, she felt betrayed, "They knew," he howled as she looked at the picture. Even Sterling knew he had to have known. She stood from the sofa and looked out the window, "Why didn't they say anything?" she croaked. Lin jumped onto her lap and she picked up the black and white tuxedo, she ran her fingers through her short hair and held her close. Lin immediately began purring and she hummed, "Damn it, and I really thought they cared."

The afternoon rolled in and London was still morning the death of Arnold Sterling, he was even mentioned in the Prime minister's speech that morning. Claude had spent his entire day working on the estate, accountants were scrambling to get the numbers and Claude had to find an heir to Intrigue, as well as Sterling's many other venues. His slender fingers pushed his rectangular glasses up his nose as he sighed; Claude was up to his neck in paperwork. Sterling had entwined himself in the infrastructure of the city, he had no idea how this was possible and yet it was. Sterling was an active business man who was always looking for the next thing and was considered one of the most powerful business men in London. Those emerald greens were always looking toward a brighter future, Claude had worked as his attorney for several years, and not once did it occur to him that his client was actually murdering all of those women. Now he understood why they all had looked similar to Alex, "He was hunting for her this whole time," he whispered. The leather chair creaked as he leaned back and ran his hand though his hair, "I gave him a way to find her," he whispered. There was a pang of regret in his chest; all of these secrets were going to strangle him soon. He turned his attention to the folders on his desk again and noticed something unusual, "This isn't right," he commented as he looked at the contracts. His signature was on the bottom however he never approved them; they entailed details about Waldon vs. Fitch. Sterling purchased both publishing houses; an anonymous owner had been the one to launch the complaint. His golden eyes widened as he looked over all the other cases, every single one of them Sterling had his hands in.

He flipped through the pages and finally saw it, the same account which had been tagged to Baxton was also tied to Sterling. He had been playing Claude the entire time, "Fuck!" he shouted as he slammed the documents on the table. He was seething with anger, "Fuck, he played me," Claude roared. There was a loud crash which fallowed Claude's swift motion as he shoved everything off the table. The door flew open as Canterbury entered; he stared in shock at the contents of the desk which were now on the floor. His glass nameplate was shattered and the decorative lamp was in pieces. Pages had flown all over the floor and Claude's hands were in his hair, he had thrown his glasses on the floor and in the mess of things they were broken. His eyes were pink and Canterbury was frozen, Claude was furious he hadn't seen this kind of anger since he worked for Alois. "Claude?" asked Canterbury he slowly approached; he looked at the sight as he moved. The demon was stiff and he murmured, "I've been played by my own client, even from the grave he is toying with me." Canterbury paused, his eyes widened when he looked at the files, this man had been slowly working to destroy Claude. Canterbury held and envelope in his fingers which had been dropped off that morning via messenger. Claude's eyes darted to the parchment, he could smell Sterling's cologne all over it. "How did you get that?" he asked slowly. Canterbury held it out and replied, "It was sent by a messenger, it had been found while they were clearing Sterling's office."

Claude's hands shook with rage as he snatched the letter from Canterbury, in moments he had it open. His eyes glanced down at the note as he read the emerald green script.

_Checkmate, Mr. Faustus._

His fingers clenched the note and he trembled in fury, Sterling had warned him and now it seemed that he was delivering on his threats. The sound of a broom against the hard wood floor filled the room and Claude noticed that Canterbury was on his hands and knees cleaning up the mess he had created. He watched the young demon as he worked on the mess, his anger slowly began to subside and he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry," he managed to say, Canterbury looked up at him and noticed how he was slowly cooling. "It's quite alright, I wasn't expecting you to get quite so upset," he commented, as he began to put the pieces in the trash can. Claude sighed and looked at the purple haired demon, "It's sad to see my name plate broken," he commented as he picked up the shards of it. Canterbury looked up at him in confusion and Claude continued, "Sebastian had given it to me after I had received the position in the first place." A look of understanding swept across Canterbury's face and he placed a reassuring hand on Claude's shoulder. Golden eyes met his own and Canterbury commented, "You've been through a lot, and I'm certain he will understand." Claude nodded and began to gather all of the pages which he had cast to the floor. A loud ring burst into the air and Claude's head snapped up, it was Lucinda from the front desk. He looked at Canterbury who rose and quickly answered, "This is Claude Faustus' Office, Canterbury speaking."

Claude was always impressed by Canterbury's professionalism, "Mr. Faustus is currently engaged," he responded. There was a paused and Canterbury's eyes widened in terror, "Accountants from Sterling?" he asked slowly. Claude looked at them and wished that he hadn't said a word. He nodded and mouthed to Canterbury, "Show them up." The purple haired demon nodded and looked at him, "Yes, Mr. Faustus will be with you momentarily, however, I will show you to the conference room," he stated. Canterbury hung up and stared in shock as he straitened himself out. In moments Claude was relaxed again he pulled a spare pair of glasses out of his pocket and put his hair in place. He adjusted his tie and nodded as he looked over his reflection, Canterbury watched in shock as he gave a firm nod to the demon. Canterbury stood by the elevator and greeted the three accountants. "Welcome, Mr. Faustus is on a conference call, he will be with you moment," Canterbury in a moment. The three nodded and fallowed him, as they walked by the glass they noticed Claude with a head set on and speaking fluent mandarin, "I didn't realize he was so capable," commented one of the accountant. Canterbury smiled and opened the door for them, he waited until they were seated and asked, "Coffee or tea?" asked Canterbury sweetly and the three looked at them.

"Coffee," said one of them with a smile there was a moment in which they looked at Canterbury and seemed honestly confused. "Cappuccino?" he asked softly, "Espresso or regular coffee?" The three were in shock and the accountant replied, "Cappuccino." Canterbury nodded and turned on his heel to leave, he was about to exit when Claude entered. He looked sleek and smooth as always, Canterbury nodded and Claude took a step inside, he held a tablet in his hands and he smiled, "Good afternoon gentleman," he said as he extended his hand to them. All three of them rose, they looked slightly confused as the one who ordered the coffee commented, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Faustus, I'm Charles Smithson," he replied, as he gave Claude a firm shake. Claude nodded and looked at them and slowly took a seat as Canterbury returned with a freshly made cappuccino. He slipped a pile of documents to Claude, "Thank you Canterbury," he responded. Smithson lifted the cup and took a sip; it was warm and full of body. He hummed in approval and looked at Canterbury, "Impressive," he commented as he lifted the cup. Canterbury smiled and nodded to show his thanks before standing beside Claude. "Now then I've prepared several documents pertaining to his holdings," he commented. Claude placed the folder in front of Smithson who looked down at the list. "Quite the list isn't it?" he commented as he slipped on a pair of readers, "Yes quite," said Claude with a sweet smile.

"Our investors are concerned about who will take control of the company, after all Sterling was a key player in a number of areas," said one of the other accountants, somehow he reminded Claude of William. Claude felt a wave of nausea hit him, he had been struggling to find the will which Sterling had drafted with him. "At this moment I do not know the identity of the heir," he said softly. The three accountants stared at him, they're faces were a mixture of terror and shock. Claude sighed and placed his hands on the table, "Sterling hired me after he had drafted the will with his previous attorney, Mathew Crawly. Mr. Crawly died of a heart attack and I was brought on board to handle the mess which he had left," he stated. The three accountants clearly were unaware of the situation nine years ago, "Sterling was a fledgling then, he hadn't purchased the small company we now call Polaris. After doing so he was launched into the scene and began to purchase other companies. Fashion was a hobby of his, however he is also one of the largest investors in technology," said Claude he could remember the day he had met Sterling. Those egger emeralds and short silver hair, he had grayed prematurely and was perhaps one of the most attractive members in the business. "It's hard to believe we won't be seeing that youthful smile anymore," commented Smithson. Claude nodded in agreement and was about to say something when Canterbury slipped in.

Claude looked at him in confusion and whispered, "We have a problem." Claude looked at him in confusion and before he could breathe a word a stout young man with blond hair stood before him. "What?" asked Claude in confusion, the man held out an envelope. Claude stood and took it between his fingers and opened it. He stared in shock and whispered, "How is this even possible?" he asked. The three accountants looked at Claude and Smithson asked, "What is it?" He looked at the man standing in the suit and then to the page, "its Sterling's will, he did leave and heir," he stammered as he pulled the page further out. He looked at them and then to Canterbury, the door opened and a young man with black hair entered, his skin was beautiful and he smiled. Claude dropped the envelope on the table, he had a pair of beautiful green eyes, but his eyes were almond shaped, he looked like a mix of Chinese, Japanese and English. He was tall and broad shouldered and held out his hand, "I'm Tonoin Kei, the sole heir to Sterling's estate," he said with a note of confidence. The room went still and Claude looked at him, he looked sleek and stood in a suit which was the same price as his own. A pair of lawyers entered and he smiled, "You must be Mr. Faustus, I've heard a great deal about you from my father," he commented. He held his hand out to the golden eyed man and Claude responded smoothly, "Oh? Well he has mentioned very little of you, I'm afraid." Kei smiled crookedly; clearly Claude had met his match. Canterbury stepped inside and placed a cup of green tea before him in a traditional style mug. Kei looked at the young man in confusion only to see him look to Claude.

"I felt that I should make you comfortable as we review Mr. Sterling's estate," he commented, his poker face was back and Kei looked at him. "Well I have time," said Kei as he took a seat at the head of the table, his lawyers sat beside him and looked at them. Claude nodded and gestured to the pages, "I'm concerned about the stability of Intrigue," commented Kei. Claude looked at him and smiled, clearly he knew more than he did. Claude leaned on the table and smiled as he steepled his fingers under his chin, "Tonoin-san, how long have you been in London?" he asked. Kei looked at Claude in confusion and responded, "A few hours." Claude smiled a cat like grin and commented, "I think it's time you see more of the city." Kei looked confused as Claude rose, Canterbury brought in both Claude's long coat and Kei's own. "Come let's take a break from number crunching, it's time for you to see your father's empire," he commented. Kei diligently fallowed Claude who pulled out his phone and dialed Sebastian, "Mr. Michaelis, I have an investor on his way to see Sterling's work. Is Alexandra Stark available?" he asked. There was a pause, and a smile swept across Claude's lips, "Where?" he asked after a moment. He hummed, "Yes I will, thank you Mr. Michaelis," he commented. Kei looked at Claude in confusion and asked, "Who is Alexandra?" The lift doors opened and Claude looked over at Kei, a smile was on his face and he replied, "Sterling's bolt from the blue." Kei followed Claude curiously into the lift and not a word was said between the two.

There was silence as Alex pushed the door open, the studio was dark and silent, she had been looking for a large space to create her valentines day piece, she had been asked to create something romantic and exotic. To do so she was going to do something daring, her heels tapped against the floor as she opened the breaker and flipped the switch. In the middle of the warehouse was a massive platform and she looked over at the side to see the gigantic roll of rice paper. She smiled as she walked over and pulled her brushes out. She had a massive ink stone and stretched as she slipped off her jacket. In art school Alex had embraced the thin line between fantasy and reality, she was about to make the one piece she had been dying to make. She smiled as she slipped off her heels. Her feet touched the cold concrete floor and she reached over to the side, as promised Steven had set up a sounds system for her. The room filled with this beautiful piano and she purred with delight as she felt the infectious melody energize every cell in her body. She rolled up her shirt sleeves and slowly swayed to the sound as she blindly picked colors, "Just a little love," she whispered as she placed everything on the pan.

Alex slowly stepped onto the platform with the tray and started from the center, she had spent a great deal of time in college learning different styles, she was going to use traditional Sumi style painting and fuse it together with modernism to create the perfect advertisement for the holidays. Even if Sterling was gone and the pair had lied to her, she had to deliver a home run for her own sake. Her strokes were beautiful and smooth as she held the brush, the jet black ink spread smoothly on the paper. She held the brush so that her arm was parallel to the paper. The sound of a piano's keys being stroked by skilled fingers made her smile as she continued to work. She couldn't resist softening her lines and making affectionate stroked. She hummed as she dipped the brush once more in the ink. The door creaked and yet she continued to be carried away in a world of ink and paper. "Usually she works in the office, however Mr. Michaelis stated that she had requested a much larger space. I'm not sure for what, however," said Claude his voice echoed and he heard the volume of the piano grow even louder. Alex was lost as she began adding a flower to the page.

In the middle of the room sat a woman who was pouring her heart into a piece of paper. The platform was well lit and he followed Claude, there was a familiar sound of a pair of shamisen, the music became much more rapid and she moved accordingly. With vibrant colors she added to the page. "Yoshida Brothers," Kei commented as he watched her. She was swift yet acute; he looked at her and stared as he admired her bold use of color. There was a splash of bright red as she added the woman's lips, the broad rim had added to the mystery. She had a streak of green down her face and a smudge of black on her forehead. Kei slipped off his shoes and slowly stepped onto the mat. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the brush and he slowly knelt on the paper, he was careful not to rip it. "Wow," he commented as he watched her work, it amazed him how she could be so intricate without looking at the piece as a whole. "_Haisai_ (hello)," he said softly. She lifted her head and looked up, her ocean blue eyes sparkled and she smiled, "_Yoi gogo_ (Good Afternoon)," she replied. She slowly sat back on her heels and smiled, "You are?" she asked softly. Kei looked at her, he didn't expect her to look so beautiful, "I'm Tonoin Kei," he replied. Alex simply smiled and nodded, she looked up at Claude and asked, "Why are you here?"

Claude sighed as he slowly sat on the paper, "Tonoin is the new owner of Intrigue," he responded as he gestured to him. Alex looked at him and gave a warm smile, "This is your work?" asked Kei as he looked at her. She smiled and nodded before rising from the paper and carrying her tray with her. Kei watched her and noticed how slender she was, "Who is it for?" Kei asked curiously. He could hear the sound of ink stone being ground and she glanced over her shoulder. "You," she replied. Kei looked shocked and slowly rose, he looked at the image which she had been creating, "Valentines day?" he asked as he stepped back and took in the beautiful strokes and the elegant eyes of the woman. She looked different from most of them, she was mysterious and devious, "Yes, Sterling had the project in place months in advance and it's already been produced," she replied as she slowly walked back over to the paper with fresh ink in hand. Kei was silent and watched as she continued to work, "How old are you?" Kei asked and Alex looked at him. She seemed far too young to be his age, yet she spoke well and worked with skill. He had met hundreds of graphic artists in Japan, many talented people; however none of them had created anything like this. It was truly in a league of its own. She smiled and asked, "How old do you think I am?" Kei chuckled and responded, "Younger than me." Alex looked up at him and gave a crooked smirk, Claude chuckled and smiled. Kei looked over to see Claude thoroughly amused by this and he turned his attention to Alex. "What if I turn out to be older?" she asked as she added the veins in the leaves. Kei slumped a little as he relaxed, "I will never know unless you tell me," he commented and he leaned on his hands. Alex shot him a sideways glance and replied playfully, "Only if you tell me your age first."

Kei smiled and replied, "32, I'm an old man aren't I?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled a little, "You don't look that old," she said sweetly, her voice seemed to send tingles down his spine. He chuckled and looked at Claude, "I'm 28, I'll be 29 soon enough," she replied and Kei slowly loosened his tie. "You've done all the designs for intrigue?" he asked slowly. Alex shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "More or less." Her brush made another bold stroke as she added orange to the hat. Kei shook his head and looked up at Claude, "Is it possible to schedule a dinner with myself, Alexandra, you and Mr. Michaelis?" asked Kei cautiously. Alex looked up at him with surprise and asked, "Why?" Kei turned his attention to her wide blue eyes. She looked genuinely curious and he replied, "Simple, I have a feeling you can tell me much more about my father's empire than an accountant." Alex shivered involuntarily and looked at him nervously, "Everything?" she asked. Kei noticed how uncomfortable she looked and began to wonder what he didn't know about his god father. "Yes if possible," he said with a smile. Alex looked at the painting and sighed, "I could use a break but I would have to call Sebastian," she commented. Kei nodded and smiled before he slowly got off the paper, he was about to say something when he heard his phone ring. "Pardon me," he said swiftly as he quickly walked out of range.

Alex looked up at Claude and asked, "Are you trying to kill me?" Claude noticed the fear in Alex's voice and replied, "He's not like Sterling, and there isn't a sector in Japan. To be frank he's safe compared to the others. We don't have to mention Sterling's extra curricular activities." Alex's hands were trembling to the point she couldn't hold the brush and she looked down at them. "Claude, I'm not comfortable with this, he almost," she whispered and then fell back into silence. Kei was pacing as he spoke and she hugged herself. "His eyes are so much like Sterling's they frighten me," she commented. Claude knelt on the platform and slowly touched her cheek, "They will look like his, he is Sterling's son," commented Claude. Ocean blues looked into golden eyes and she sighed, "I suppose I could handle it if you and Sebastian were at my side," she whispered. Kei hung up and was standing beside them again, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we will have to post pone for tomorrow. Apparently my father was asked to preview items for the upcoming auction," he commented. Alex felt her heart stop and she looked at Claude, who seemed even more alert than before. "Auction?" asked Claude cautiously. Kei nodded and responded, "Apparently my father was one of the top bidders on an item."

Claude's eyes narrowed and looked at him, "I would prefer that you didn't," he said sternly. There was a hint of darkness in his eyes and Kei looked confused. "What do you know of the auction?" asked Kei. Claude was silent and Alex slowly rose from her piece, "Claude, perhaps you could discuss this elsewhere," she said softly. Claude noticed how her strong façade was slowly waning. Kei looked at her and noticed how she seemed uncomfortable, "I apologize, your work is excellent," he commented as he held his hand out to her. Alex's gaze fell on it and she replied, "I'm covered in ink, however it was nice to meet you too," she chirped. Kei slowly pulled his hand back and took a step off the platform. "Will I get to see the finished product?" he asked slowly Alex looked at him in confusion. Then it occurred to her that he didn't know the procedure. "Sterling always decided whether or not the piece was to be used, I suppose that is also your job now," she replied, from Kei's expression he had never been involved to this point in his previous endeavors. His green eyes looked different from what Sterling's had, they looked innocent and sincere. "Tonoin-san do you know what my task as a graphic designer is?" she asked after a moment.

Kei paused, "To draw graphics to sell products," he responded curtly. Alex smiled and shook her head, "I thought you guys in Japan would understand. My job is to make you dreams a reality," she said smoothly. Kei looked confused until Claude grabbed her binder from the side and handed it to him. Kei opened the black binder and stared in shock at the designs, each one was beautiful and different, "Those were Sterling's dreams, now I will make your dreams come true. I want to capture your world in an image," she said confidently. Kei continued to look through the photographs; all of them were stunning and creative. He looked at her and noticed how they all had an air of mystery and he stared in shock at the Halloween advertisement. He had seen these prints in Japan in fact a number of designers envied her. "You're the one who did these?" he asked. Alex nodded and stepped off the block, she collected the binder from his hands and held out a card, "That's my office number, my job is to make the world you dream real," she said as he took the card, "That's all." She smiled and Kei slipped the card into his pocket. "Thanks," he said before turning on his heel he was about to leave when he captured her hand. Alex stared as he gently kissed it, Claude's golden eyes were wide and he watched Alex. She stared at him and watched as he slowly looked up at her, "Now I am wearing part of your creation as well," he said with a smile. He released her hand and Alex blushed. She had no idea what to say, she had expected his lips to feel disgusting, yet she felt a faint spark. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he commented before turning and leaving.

Claude lingered for a moment and watched as Alex fell to her knees. "What's wrong?" he asked in a panic and Alex looked at her hand. His lips were soft and warm, he didn't feel disgusting. "Whoa," she whispered, "It felt like I was hit by lightning." She looked at her hand, his touch lingered and she watched his silo whet as he disappeared. "What was that?" she asked and then looked up at Claude. He adjusted his glasses and then ran his fingers through his hair, "Attraction," he commented. Alex looked at him in confusion and whispered, "That's what it feels like?" she asked. There was a moment in which Claude chuckled and nodded. She sighed and scratched her head, "Oh man, this is so complicated," she moaned before looking at the picture. Claude laughed and commented, "Did you think my relationship with Sebastian was just as easy?" Alex groaned and looked up at him, she knew it wasn't, after all Sebastian was Sebastian. Claude smiled and ruffled her hair, "I was worried about you, you know." Alex growled and shouted, "Hey!" Claude smiled and looked at him. "I like your smile and laughter," he said before walking away leaving the dazed and confused designer on the floor.

Sebastian kicked off his shoes and sauntered into the kitchen, his call from Claude had thrown him through a loop. He hadn't expected Sterling's heir to make an appearance quite so quickly and at one of the busiest times of the year as well. The floor was cold under his feet and he looked down at his attire, "I need to change," he commented as he wandered up the stairs and into their room. It was dark and cold when Claude wasn't home; he was still upset about what had occurred in Switzerland, he was so close to loosing Claude that it was all too real. If he hadn't been found he wouldn't have the wonderful man he had been in love with for so long. His dress pants fell to the floor and he slowly stepped out of them. His jacket had been abandoned in the foyer and he was now shedding his shirt and tie. His mind began to wander as he thought about how empty he would be without Claude. It was an emptiness which he desperately didn't want. He shook his head as he grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a sweater, he had every intention of have Claude take him tonight. "I'm going to make you want me," he commented with a grin as he slipped into the clothes. The black sweater was silky soft and clung to his body perfectly. It hugged every curve and he admired his sleek profile in the mirror. Sebastian had purchased the sweater a while ago, but was saving it for a special occasion. However recently Claude wasn't doing as much as he desired in the intimacy department, "It's time to crack out the big guns," commented Sebastian mischievously. His jeans clung to his ass and hung from his waist in a way which would drive Claude nuts.

He was quick to wander down stairs and look through the fridge, "Strawberries, I can work with these," he commented as he pulled the carton out and began to wash them. Those sweet red fruit would be the end of Claude's restraint. He gently dried the red fruit and placed them in a bowl. He hummed and leaned against the counter, now all he had to do was wait. He closed his eyes and heard the sound of an Austin Martin in the driveway. A smile curved his lips as he closed his eyes, he could hear Claude's shoes against the step. Sebastian's heart was pounding and he could feel the tension, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that this was necessary. "Ten," he said softly as he listened to the door open. "Nine," he whispered as Claude's cologne and natural scent filled his nostrils. "Eight," he breathed as he heard Claude remove his scarf and then jacket. Sebastian smiled, he could remember each step of Claude's routine, "seven," he breathed with a smirk on his lips. Claude's shoes clicked against the marble floor as he listened to him cross the foyer and enter the living room, "Six," he whispered. He felt his heart race and every cell in his body, were alive from the anticipation. The briefcase made a tap as he placed it on the wooden floor, "Five," Sebastian whispered. He closed his eyes and pictured what it was like to have Claude's hands run over his curves. He heard Claude turn on his heel and make his way to the kitchen, "Four," he whispered and drew a deep breath. He could feel the gravitational pull between them and sense the presence of the demon he desired. "Three," he hummed as Claude walked through the dining room and approached the kitchen. "Two," he mouthed he could see that tall stature drawing nearer, those broad shoulders he touched and he licked his lower lip. "One," he murmured and Claude stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Sebastian jumped onto the island and said with a grin, "Welcome home."

Claude looked at Sebastian and grinned, he watched those beautiful long legs cross as he positioned himself on the island. His crimson eyes were filled with desire, so much so that Claude could argue it was sinful even by a demon's standards. He slowly approached Sebastian and noticed a bowl of lush red fruit. He leaned in the doorway and asked, "What are you up to?" his eyes narrowed as he evaluated Sebastian's slender figure. Those crimson eyes closed as he hummed and slowly reached into the bowl, "Me?" asked Sebastian coyly. Claude nodded and watched as Sebastian fingers wrapped around the bright red strawberry. It was plump and glistened from the water which he had used to wash it. "Snacking," he replied with a smirk. Claude's eyes were locked on the succulent fruit and he watched as Sebastian's lips parted. They looked soft, smooth and ever so enticing as he slowly slipped the bright red fruit between them. He felt heat pool in his groin as Sebastian gazed at him, his teeth slowly sank into its flesh and he hummed. Red eyes glistened with mischief as Claude watched those lips wrap around the fruit and hissed as he watched Sebastian slowly pull the rest of it away from his lips. They were tinted red, Claude's eyes couldn't leave those lips and he watched as a pink tongue ran across his plump lower lip slowly. Claude groaned, as Sebastian smirked, the strawberry was still between his fingers. He slowly tucked a bang behind his ear and asked, "Care to join?"

Claude felt fire spread through his veins as he watched Sebastian take another bite of the sweet fruit. His mind ran wild as he thought about what it would taste like to lick the sweet juicy off that sinful lower lip. He moaned again as Sebastian opened his mouth widely, Claude could see the dark wet cavern he had filled many times before. That tongue which was skilled beyond compare in slinging insults and cradling his member was visible. Sebastian's eyes never left Claude's as he slipped the rest of the fruit into his mouth and took a bite. His fingers were wrapped around the green leaves at the top and he slowly chewed. Sebastian purred with pleasure as he placed the leaves in the bowl. He crewed slowly and Claude felt his member harden. He began to walk toward Sebastian, who was still perched on the counter of the island. He watched those beautiful fingers which had danced up and down the neck of a violin countless times, caress another strawberry. He held it between his fingers, Claude continued until he was standing a breath away from Sebastian. "Want a taste?" asked Sebastian slyly.


	70. Chapter 70: Playing with Fire

_Claude comes home to see a rather enticing display involving Sebastian and strawberries. Naturally he wants a piece of this ruby eyed demon. Sebastian complains however he doesn't expect a change in the game._

_How will Claude respond?_

_What is Claude getting out of the freezer?_

_Will Sebastian be able to handle this?_

_Happy Lunar New Year!_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. Thank you Darklittleobession and Colleen Winter. You two were a great deal of help. Oh and Manake I didn't forget you either! _

* * *

**Chapter 70: Playing with Fire**

_Claude felt fire spread through his veins as he watched Sebastian take another bite of the sweet fruit. His mind ran wild as he thought about what it would taste like to lick the sweet juicy off that sinful lower lip. He moaned again as Sebastian opened his mouth widely, Claude could see the dark wet cavern he had filled many times before. That tongue which was skilled beyond compare in slinging insults and cradling his member was visible. Sebastian's eyes never left Claude's as he slipped the rest of the fruit into his mouth and took a bite. His fingers were wrapped around the green leaves at the top and he slowly chewed. Sebastian purred with pleasure as he placed the leaves in the bowl. He crewed slowly and Claude felt his member harden. He began to walk toward Sebastian, who was still perched on the counter of the island. He watched those beautiful fingers which had danced up and down the neck of a violin countless times, caress another strawberry. He held it between his fingers, Claude continued until he was standing a breath away from Sebastian. "Want a taste?" asked Sebastian slyly._

Claude looked at Sebastian's playful red eyes, beautiful fiery rubies which sparked a fire that burned hotter than the sun. Those fruit were his undoing, however he wasn't about to pass up the chance for Sebastian to understand how seductive this display was. Claude wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's soft hand which grasped the strawberry. He noticed a smile sweep across those lips as Claude guided his hand to his lips and slowly parted them. He was bent on showing Sebastian how erotic those moves were. His golden eyes never left those passionate rubies, "I would love a taste," he whispered as he slowly licked the tip of the fruit. He watched Sebastian twitch, his tongue slowly slipped onto the skin of the fruit. It was rough yet sweet, his lips slowly closed around it, this one was smaller than the two Sebastian had savored. Claude nipped the stem off, he slowly crewed the flesh of the berry. Sebastian was about to pull his hand away only for Claude to slowly slide his tongue down the side of his index finger. He could taste the residue of the strawberries and the signature taste which could only ever be described as Sebastian.

Sebastian's heart was pounding; he hadn't expected Claude to do this. He could feel that warm and flexible tongue run over his finger, he moaned and felt his jeans tighten. Those lips which had littered him with kisses were now wrapped around his finger and he felt Claude slowly suck, the feeling of that magical tongue wrap around his finger was enough to drive him insane. Claude groaned as he gently nipped the side and Sebastian twitched. "Ouch," he breathed and looked at Claude who was slowly pulling back. He was certain his performance merited more than just a nip, "What's wrong?" asked Sebastian with a hint of panic in his voice. He watched Claude walk over to the freezer, "Nothing, however since you rarely allow me to have fun in the kitchen, I thought we could use something even sweeter," he commented. Sebastian listened as Claude reached into the stainless steel freezer; Claude was back to his usual kinky self. Something he had missed since they had returned from Switzerland. Sebastian heard the silver wear drawer and looked over his shoulder to see Claude tapping a spoon to his lips and cradling a quart of vanilla Haggen Dazs ice cream. Sebastian chuckled and asked, "What about dinner?" Claude hummed as he walked back over to the Island and commented, "I feel like desert." Sebastian sighed and noticed how playful Claude looked, "Only one spoon?" asked Sebastian with a grin as he leaned back on the island. Claude nodded and placed the container on the counter, "That hasn't stopped us before," he commented with a grin.

Claude slowly opened the quart and placed the lid on the counter top. "Want some?" he asked darkly. There was a spark of lust in those golden eyes, Sebastian nodded and watched as Claude slowly worked the spoon through the hard treat. The milky white substance curled against the spoon as he slowly scooped it. The smell of vanilla filled the air as Claude slowly lifted the silver spoon from the carton. Claude grinned as he slowly motioned to put it into Sebastian now open mouth only for him to quickly pop it into his own mouth. Sebastian whined with protest and Claude slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth, the back forward. "You know this is far too good to share," he commented deviously. He purred as he slowly lowered the spoon, "Wonderfully creamy and oh so sweet," he commented as he looked at Sebastian. The young demon squirmed and pouted, "I want some too." Sebastian couldn't believe how young and care free Claude seemed at that moment. Time had turned backward and the pair was enjoying life.

Claude slowly scooped another piece and softly instructed, "Open." Sebastian slowly opened his mouth, just wide enough for the spoon to enter the wet cavern. Claude was smirking with delight as he slowly slipped the silver spoon between his lips. The metal was cold and he could feel the vanilla ice cream melt as it came in contact with his tongue. He ran his tongue across the ice cold lump and gave it a good lick before Claude pulled it out of his mouth. He was slowly and deliberate, he watched a stream of vanilla ice cream run down the side of Sebastian's lips and neck. It was cold and sent a shiver of delight down his spine. Sebastian tilted his head which allowed Claude access to his neck; he felt that delectable tongue slowly caress his neck. It was hot and soft, the feeling was intoxicating. Claude hummed and Sebastian felt it travel up his neck like a welcome shiver, "You usually taste nice," he breathed as he slowly ran his tongue up his chin. Sebastian gasped as he felt Claude sink his teeth into his chin, "However today," he hummed as he slowly kissed Sebastian's jaw line. "You. Taste. So. Sweet," he murmured, Sebastian moaned, he could feel his member stiffen in his pants. The jeans were a turn on for Claude; however he was beginning to wish he hadn't selected them.

Claude slowly pulled back and scooped more out of the container, Sebastian's lips were sealed this time. He wanted more than just the ice cream. However, Claude simply held the ice cream before him. It began to melt delectably on the spoon, Claude's lips curved into a grin as he watched the white ice cream quickly pool in the spoon and then slide over the edges. A ribbon of white molten vanilla fell onto Sebastian black sweater. Claude sighed as he slipped the spoon into his own mouth; he slowly removed it and placed it in the lid of the container. Sebastian's heart was pounding and his member was pressing against the fabric of his boxes, they were so constricted. Claude slowly slipped his hand under Sebastian's black sweater and began to push it up. Sebastian shivered as the cold air hit his exposed skin and he licked his lower lip. He could still taste the vanilla ice cream which had eaten before. Claude's large hand was hot and sent tingles through his body, which gathered in his member. Claude and Sebastian were nose to nose, "I've missed you," whispered Sebastian. Claude smirked and replied, "I never left." In a flash Claude pressed his lips to Sebastian's, they tasted of vanilla. Sebastian moaned as he lifted his arms. Claude's tongue probed his mouth, smoothly working, twisting and cradling Sebastian's own tongue. The taste of strawberries and vanilla ice cream played on his tongue, he could taste the coffee Claude had consumed at the office. It was intoxicating, the soft wool which had clung to his body slowly tickled his skin as Claude pulled it up. They parted for a moment, just long enough for Claude to pull the sweeter over Sebastian's head. His hands were wrapped in the black fabric and his long arms were in the air, and yet Claude captured his lips. Sebastian managed to free himself from his sweater and slowly leaned backward on the large island. Claude smiled against his lips as he slowly climbed onto the island.

Sebastian squirmed as he felt Claude positions himself, so he was sitting over him, the bright lights of the kitchen glowed behind him. Suddenly Claude was extremely happy he had decided to devour the demon in the kitchen. He could see every in of him, Claude reached over and picked up the quart again. He slowly slipped the spoon into the container and looked at Sebastian. Those bright red eyes were filled with curiosity, "I think I know how I can make this plain vanilla taste divine," he commented. Sebastian's eyes widened with excitement as Claude held the spoon which was cradling the white ice cream over his neck. Once again he allowed it to melt, only this time it felt colder and Sebastian shivered. Claude was grinning with delight as he heard Sebastian gasp, "Claude," he breathed. The older demons slowly leaned over and ran his tongue over the liquid; he could feel Sebastian's goose bumps. "Ice cream is naturally cold, Sebastian," he commented, "You of all demons should know that." He reached for the spoon again with a smirk of delight on his lips; he placed two large scoops on Sebastian's chest, one on each nipple. "Claude!" Sebastian cried out and reamed. It was a wonderful site to behold; he slowly began to lick one of the lumps off his lover's chest. His tongue caressed the skin and Sebastian gasped, Claude knew Sebastian wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Claude," whimpered Sebastian and Claude simply hummed. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this," he commented. Sebastian was panting and his sweet had begun to mix with the ice cream, he smiled against Sebastian's skin. His own restraint impressed him, he slowly pressed kisses to each crevice of his sculpted chest, and the vanilla which he had been enjoying was now running down Sebastian's body.

Sebastian felt as though he was on fire, at first it had been cold, however it transcended logic, and he felt the burning of Claude's mouth. He hissed as the ice cream melted down his chest, the sensation of being hot and cold at the same time was confusing, yet made sense. He could feel Claude moving closer and closer to his restrained member, he desperately wanted to take it out. However the confusing sensation which had spread through his body left him in a daze. "Claude, please," he moaned as he felt Claude slip his fingers under the waist band of his jeans. Sebastian sat up, a pair of golden eyes smoldered as he popped the button open on his jeans, and slowly pulled down the zipper. Sebastian mewed with delight as he felt his member spring free, Claude was looming over him and looked into his eyes, he could feel Claude's erection through his trousers. The spider was quick to steal his Raven's lips and work on those tight jeans. Sebastian was more than happy to lift his bottom to enable the swift removal of both his jeans and boxers. There was a rustle as they fell to the floor, and Claude grinned as he slipped his fingers into the container, "No spoon?" asked Sebastian. Claude growled and smirked, "I'm tired of using it, however I would love to use you," he commented.

Sebastian's cheeks were hot with embarrassment, he was about to retort only for him to feel something cold and wet against his already stiff member. "Tease!" he groaned as he felt Claude's hot fingers rub the lump of ice cream on his member. Claude purred as he slowly moved lower, "I just want to enjoy the treat which is before me," he commented. He slowly ran his tongue up Sebastian's member, "Every last drop of your sweet vanilla ice cream," he commented. Sebastian groaned as he felt that tongue which had wrapped around his finger swirl around his member. His eyes closed and he tingled all over, his entire body was becoming engulfed in that steady burning which Claude had ignited. He felt his body tense as Claude slowly began to stroke his member and he pulled back. Sebastian gazed at the demon, he watched his pink tongue sweep away the sticky which ice cream and he shivered. "Fuck," breathed Sebastian, he had no idea this could be so much fun. "That won't come until I taste all of you," commented Claude with a note of joy. Sebastian looked at Claude in confusion until he felt something sticky and cold around his entrance. His eyes shot open and he jerked. "No! Claude don't!" he shouted, his body wanted this, but Sebastian had to maintain some control. He was going to be swept away, Claude chuckled and ignored him as he slowly slipped his fingers into Sebastian's entrance. He could feel the ice cold ice cream slip into him. The feeling of it melting inside of him and the stickiness, was intoxicating. Claude hummed with delight as he slowly licked the inside of Sebastian's thigh, "No higher," he whined. His member was throbbing and he squirmed. Claude's hands were sticky and hot, yet the feeling of the ice cream melting inside him drove him crazy. It slowly began to seep out of his entrance in beautiful white ribbons. "Please," Sebastian cried, the words fell out of his lips before he could hold them back.

Claude smirked against his skin and asked, "Are you suffering?" His voice was dark and Sebastian looked at him. Sebastian wasn't going to admit it, yet his body was screaming for Claude's tender touch, that fire which he was igniting using ice. "Please," he whimpered, Claude's hand continued to pump Sebastian's member and he smiled deviously as he continued. "Hm, I'm not done tasting," he commented. Before Sebastian could even protest Claude was off the island and had lifted the demon's lower body and began to lick his entrance. Sebastian's eyes were wide and he jerked with delight, "Oh fuck!" he cried as he moaned, "Claude!" He could feel that tongue breach his entrance and lick its walls.

Claude could taste Sebastian thoroughly and the vanilla only accented this, he loved how Sebastian was trembling. He slowly pulled away; a strand of saliva connected his tongue to the entrance which he had just licked thoroughly. Claude's dept fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped his fly. He shimmied his pants down and growled as he felt them fall enough for his erecting to spring free. A pair of hooded rubies watched him the entire time, "Ready?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. Claude smiled as he rammed into Sebastian with all his force. The spider hissed as he felt Sebastian's tight entrance squeeze him, "So tight," he growled as he continued to thrust. He watched Sebastian's mouth fall open, intoxicating moans escaped his lips and Claude smiled. He was beyond happy that no one else was in the house. His hands were wrapped around Sebastian's hips as he rammed mercilessly into Sebastian. With each thrust he could feel the demon tremble and tighten. He growled as he finally rammed in Sebastian's prostate. "Claude!" Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs. That sweet sound tickled his ears and he decided he had to hear it again. "Claude, you're" Sebastian panted, the golden eyed demon looked at him in confusion, "you're dressed," he finally managed. In the frenzy he had forgotten to slip out of the rest of his clothes. A grin swept across his face and he leaned down to kiss Sebastian's head. "Won't you help me?" he asked with a grin, Sebastian sat up Claude's erection was still inside him and he winced, he had never used this position with Claude, "Ah!" he cried and threw his head back, he hadn't expected the long member to go even deeper.

Claude clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Oh no, you can't come before me," he whispered into Sebastian's ear. "Other wise you won't get your fair share of vanilla," he continued. Sebastian nodded and slowly began undoing each button on Claude's silk shirt. The fabric was soft and he slowly pushed it over the spider's shoulders. That chiseled chest was before his eyes again, he moaned as he looked at his beautiful shoulders and well defined pectorals. Claude closed his eyes as he slipped out of his shirt the rest of the way. He hummed in appreciation as he pushed his dress pants further down, so they would fall and pool at his feet. Sebastian looked up at pair of golden eyes and noticed this was far from over. Claude stepped out of his pants and picked Sebastian up. "AH!" he screamed as he felt Claude's member burrow it's way even further into him. "Oh FUCK!" he jerked as Claude kissed the nape of his neck. "Wrap you arms around me," he ordered, Sebastian did as he was told and felt Claude violently thrust upward. Sebastian trembled and he cried out again, "So deep!" Claude was grinning as he held Sebastian in his arms and began to pound into him standing up. Sebastian was even tighter, "So good," Sebastian moaned and Claude hissed as he became even more forceful. He could feel the stickiness from the ice cream and smell the scent of strawberries, vanilla beans and sweat mixing in the air. It was producing a sweetness which he was enthralled by. "Deep," Sebastian gasped as Claude pushed himself as far as he could into Sebastian. The crimson eyed demon to Claude's length to the hilt and he moaned. "Claude, I'm so close!" he cried, Claude smiled; he was nowhere near finished worshiping this demon.

"Please," he cried in agony, his member was dripping with pre-cum and he looked as though he were going to burst. Claude smiled as he licked the skin bellow Sebastian's ear. "Then come for me," he commented. Claude felt Sebastian's entrance tighten as well as his grip on his shoulders. His entire body stiffened and he screamed to the high heavens. It was a beautiful cry of satisfaction and lust, Claude sank his teeth into Sebastian's neck as the demon came. He released his grip only to watch Sebastian's head tip back and his body start to go limp. "Oh no you don't," said Claude teasingly, "I said you could come, I said nothing about letting you go." Sebastian was gripped by his after glow until he felt Claude pull out of him. He kissed the side of Sebastian's neck before guiding him to the floor. The tile was cold and hard against his hands, "Lay on your back, I want to see you," Claude breathed. Sebastian slowly rolled over, and Claude was grinning with glee, he was going to make this one of the most memorable nights. Sebastian's ruby eyes opened before Claude could enter him again. "I don't get a taste? I want to see what the craze is about," said Sebastian with a grin. That coy smirk was back on his lips, his black hair was a mess, yet those eyes screamed for more. Claude knelt on the floor and reached blindly for the container of Haggen Dazs. He held it out to Sebastian and asked, "Will you require a spoon?" Sebastian lifted his hand and playfully pushed Claude so that his back was on the floor and he loomed over him. In a flash the silver spoon was between his fingers.

"You haven't been sated, and I really wanted to taste you too," he commented as he licked his lips. He loomed over Claude with the spoon in his fingers and he cradled the melting quart. Claude hummed with approval, this was a wonderful view, he wasn't going to give it up. "Then have a taste," he commented as he lay perfectly still against the floor. Sebastian scooped the ice cream out and streamed it down his chest, Claude jerked and Sebastian chuckled, "Ice cream, even when melted, is rather cold," he jeered. Claude chuckled and groaned as he felt Sebastian lean down and kiss his chest. He could feel Sebastian's hands run down his sides and his teeth sink into his collar bone. Claude was panting with desire, ruby red eyes danced as he slipped his fingers into the quart, he took a little of the melted ice cream and rubbed his own erection. "Thank god for demonic recovery times," commented Claude. Sebastian hissed as he stroked his member. He looked down at Claude and commented, "You said you wanted a taste, so here it is." Claude's hands wrapped around Sebastian's narrow hips, as he impaled himself with Claude's thick member. Claude's head tipped back as he felt Sebastian's tight entrance encompass his member again. "Fuck, you're tighter than before!" he moaned. Sebastian chuckled and commented, "You're also bigger." Sebastian slowly thrust himself upon the member, it was frustrating as hell. He looked up at Sebastian and begged, "Move, please raven." Sebastian was grinning and placed his hands on Claude's chest, they were sticky and Sebastian slammed himself on the massive throbbing member. It was filling him entirely and he sped up, he needed the friction, he needed to feel full. All of the emptiness which had threatened him in Switzerland had to be erased. He looked down at Claude who suddenly bucked his hips. Sebastian's head tipped back once more and he jerked, "Oh!" he cried. Without a second thought Claude began to thrust into Sebastian. The sheer power of his spider's thrusts and those hands which had wandered all over her, he was going to fall into oblivion again. "Harder," cried Sebastian as his lips parted and he smiled. Claude was more than happy to oblige, with a sharp upward thrust Sebastian cried again, "Yes!" He felt Claude sit up under him and a pair of arms wrap around him. "So good, oh fuck!" Sebastian managed. He felt Claude's lips capture his own and Claude's tongue slip into his mouth. That fire which he had kindled had swept him away.

Claude looked up at his masterpiece, Sebastian was nearly there and he felt himself becoming lost in Sebastian. Those lips which had wrapped around the strawberry now formed a beautiful O. Claude grinned as he heard Sebastian whisper, "Claude, I can't." The arachnid continued to thrust into the tight raven and he commanded, "Come for me." Sebastian's insides clenched as he finally released, Claude fallowed suit. His arms remained around Sebastian to prevent him from falling to the floor and hitting his head. Even if it wouldn't hurt him, it still caused pain. Claude looked at Sebastian and whispered, "Beautiful, as always." Sebastian groaned, his eyes were still open and he was panting. Their hearts were racing and the pair were gripped in that moment of pure bliss. This slender raven was in his arms, and he could understand Sebastian's fears. In all honesty he had no idea what he would do, if he were the one left behind. He kissed Sebastian's face, traces of tears from their love making were there and he whispered, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Someone cleared their throat and Claude looked in the doorway to see Canterbury standing there with a tall Japanese man behind him. He blanched and looked at him, "Tonoin?" he asked cautiously. A wave of embarrassment hit Claude and he searched the man's expression for any sign of disgust.

He looked at Sebastian and then to Canterbury, "What are you doing here?" he asked in genuine confusion. Kei looked at the couple and slowly stepped into the kitchen. "I had called Mr. Michaelis' office and they told me he was here," he replied. He looked at the pair and Claude held Sebastian closer to his body. Tonoin laughed and held his hands up, "Don't worry about it, I'm strait and I hold no prejudice against gays," he commented. Claude was still embarrassed and he looked at Canterbury. His gaze was icy and Kei interrupted, "It isn't his fault, he tried to tell me." Claude sighed and looked at the now unconscious Sebastian in his arms, at least they were both sated. "Canterbury please show Tonoin-san into my office," he said swiftly. Kei chuckled as he fallowed the short purple haired man, "I thought they all seemed too familiar with one another, however I never imagined it was like that," he commented with a note of amusement. Canterbury looked back at Kei and he continued, "That's what he get's for playing with fire, though." Kei chuckled as he continued to follow Canterbury.


	71. Chapter 71: Nevermore

_Claude puts Sebastian in his room and goes to attend to Kei, however he doesn't expect to be faced with a new problem. Alex returns home only to discover something unsettling. _

_What will Claude do when Kei dumps and envelope filled with photos on his desk?_

_Why is Kei so interested in Alex?_

_What does Alex return home to?_

_What has the Undertaker been hiding?_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 71: Nevermore**

Claude looked down at Sebastian and then to the threshold where Tonoin once stood, there was honestly no end to the amount of work which he was expected to do that day. He slowly picked Sebastian up in his arms and briskly carried him up the stairs. Some how having Tonoin see such a display frightened him. Not many people were willing to work with people who were gay, which was why Claude always worked to hide it. He opened the door to their room and placed Sebastian on the bed before grabbing a damp towel, he wasn't going to leave him a mess. There was a knock and he stared at Timber who entered timidly. He was standing in one of the new uniforms Sebastian had selected for formal events. "Why are you dressed like that?" asked Claude curiously as he continued to wipe away the evidence of their love making. "Thompson, Canterbury and my self felt that it would look better for you to have a fully functioning house, despite our guest's untimely presence," responded Timber, he sounded formal and Claude smiled. He could remember what it had been like with Alois; he was no where near as polished then as he was now. He looked over the demon and nodded, "Please bring up a bottle of white wine, Preferably Simi. I would also like you to make a basic side dish," he commented. Timber bowed and turned to leave in a hurry only to meet Canterbury at the door. He entered soundlessly and Claude returned to tending to his lover. "He is currently in the study, sir. Will you require anything else?" he asked formally. Claude pulled the duvet over Sebastian and then turned to his closet. "Yes I need you there as my assistant, not servant," he commented Canterbury looked at the matching uniform in confusion. "Sir?" he asked, there was a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Claude opened his closet and quickly pulled a pair of slacks and a plum dress shirt, he smiled and hummed. It was made of a soft silk; Sebastian had selected it and given it to him as a gift. Claude honestly wasn't one for purple, however when ever Sebastian selected anything for him in the color, he was always impressed by how well it suited him. Claude turned to Canterbury and responded, "Your brothers are very capable, however I need a paralegal and secretary, so far you have done a fine job. I was going to speak to them as well soon enough about this." Canterbury stared at the him and nodded firmly. He moved to the side and allowed Claude to pass him and continue to the study. The golden eyed arachnid paused at the door and slowly opened it; oddly having a human in the house, other than Alex frightened him. Tonoin was looking at the books on the shelves and turned to face him. For a split second he looked like Sterling, the very way he carried himself was so similar to his father, it was frightening. Canterbury entered behind them and closed the door, "Good evening Tonoin, may I assist you," Claude asked, he had managed to regain composure after the incident in the kitchen. Tonoin looked a little shocked and turned his attention to the pair of golden eyes which seemed to bore a hole into him. "I wanted to meet Mr. Michaelis, his office informed me he was here and would more likely than not see me. However," he paused and laughed a little. His gaze softened and he slowly loosened his tie. "Mr. Faustus I'm not going to dance around the fact that I witnessed you two in a moment of intense passion. To be honest I was surprised to say the least," he commented and looked at the desk. Claude watched his expression and noticed how casual this young man was becoming, "I never expected to walk in on my attorney and the president of Artistry in that heat. I'm surprised really; you two are so good together." Tonoin paused and smiled listlessly, "I wish I had a relationship like that," he commented.

Claude laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "What did you want to speak to him about?" he asked after a moment and smiled. He was always nervous about what others may think of their indecent relationship, that it never occurred to him that there might be someone who wouldn't be as biased. "Well, I was wondering about the contract which he had with Sterling. As well as I was still interested in attending the auction," he replied with ease. Claude sat back in his seat and asked, "This required a visit?" Kei was silent, there was clearly something else he wanted to know. He wouldn't have even thought of venturing to their home at this time of day without there being a more pressing matter at hand. Kei reached nervously into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He placed it on the desk before Claude, his emerald eyes were cold and void of any and all emotions. "Mr. Faustus, tell me who that girl is," he demanded, he looked like Sterling had when he demanded information. Claude's golden eyes narrowed and he rose from his seat, "She's a Stark and your graphic designer," he replied sternly. He wasn't going to budge, not on this. Kei looked into Claude's eyes and continued, "Faustus I could destroy you at this moment," he breathed. Claude looked at Kei in confusion and began to wonder where he was going with this. He was always certain to keep his past hidden, unless another demon assisted him in finding information he wouldn't know where to look. There were even demons which couldn't track him, "How so?" he snarled, "From where I stand I am the one who could destroy you."

Kei laughed coldly and commented, "Open the envelope, I found those in my study, you lied to me." Claude noticed how confident he looked and reached down and pulled out the drawer of his desk. With a snap he had one surgical glove on and was about to proceed when Sebastian opened the door of his study, Kei's eyes widened as he watched the silk bellow behind him. Sebastian was dressed entirely in black, he looked sleek and rather sensual. Claude leaned back in the chair and watched as he lover entered the study bear foot, carrying a bottle and three wine glasses. "It's a bit late to be shouting at one another," he said sweetly as he placed the bottle on the desk along with the three glasses. Sebastian reached over and picked up the parchment, "I see Sterling manages to give us a hard time from beyond the grave," he said with a note of irritation as he slipped Claude's golden letter opener under the lip of the envelope and opened it. Claude looked at Sebastian and asked, "What does it say?"

Sebastian's red eyes lifted and he looked at Kei, "Did you read this?" he asked after a moment. Kei's hair swayed as he nodded and Sebastian drew a deep breath. He looked at Claude and then back to the page. "It says one fraise," he replied, "What happens to butterflies when they loose a wing?" Claude looked confused until Sebastian dumped the contents of the envelope on the desk. Kei glared at Claude who was now staring in shock at the photos. "No matter how far she runs they will always catch up to her," said Sebastian slowly. There were photos of Alex all over his desk, shot from parties and events. Other shots taken of her while she was getting her coffee, a few with her working at her desk and finally those dreaded photos from so long ago. Kei was fuming and Sebastian looked at him, it was clear that Kei liked her. "Tonoin-san I think we need to talk, and not so hostilely," he responded as he slowly picked up the wine bottle and glasses once again and walked over to the sofa which he usually perched on. Claude took the bottle from Sebastian's fingers and made quick work of opening it. The scent of the dark red liquor filled the room and seemed to put everyone at ease. Kei slowly took a seat across from the sofa and watched as the golden eyed spider poured a glass of the dark red wine and handed it to him. "It's far too late for tea," he commented with a smile.

Kei had never been faced with someone like Claude, from what Sterling had told him Claude was the best in the field. There was nothing this man couldn't obtain. He slowly took the glass with rested in Claude's hands and looked at the attorney before him, he seemed different around his lover. It was as though he was untouchable in this house, and yet vulnerable at the same time. He handed a glass to Sebastian and then took a seat beside his lover on the white sofa. Kei stared at Sebastian's fingers which were wrapped around the glass. He watched the man swirl the red wine and slowly inhale the smell, he looked so different compared to the photos of him. His green eyes shifted to Claude who looked as though he were made of marble, he was intimidated by this man in his office and yet now he was slightly more uncomfortable. Sebastian looked at Kei, "Now then let's start, I assume you are looking for Alex's file," he commented. Sebastian's voice seemed even more intimidating than Claude's in an odd way.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to hold his, and Kei shivered, "I want to know about her," he replied, it was taking everything he had to keep his voice from shaking. Sebastian's lips quirked up into a smirk, which never went past those keen crimson eyes, "You should honestly talk to her," he responded coldly. Kei looked at him in confusion, he couldn't understand what that expression meant. "I want to know what I'm getting into," he replied. Sebastian's shoulders lifted as he heaved a sigh, "Alex's past isn't a fairy tail, in fact, it's more of a nightmare. A dark and dangerous one which she has yet to wake from," he said softly as he placed the glass of blood red wine on the table. Kei looked at the pair in confusion and watched as Sebastian crossed his long legs. "You've probably asked for her file and found only six years of her life. Alexandra Stark has only existed for that long," he paused and noticed how Kei's eyes shifted to the desk. "Yes that occupied two years of it, she's fragile like proclaim. With a past darker than any dynasty, she can't handle a man's touch, it took us months to simply shake her hand," Sebastian continued. Claude took a sip of his wine and slipped an arm around Sebastian. "What are you two in her relation to her?" asked Kei curiously, no employer would go so far out of the way to protect and employee. A smirk caressed Sebastian's lips, it was one of pure amusement and he replied, "Guardians, we watch over her." Kei relaxed a little and nodded, however he had a feeling this wasn't the end.

The apartment was dark as Alex slumped onto the sofa, it had been a long day. She had run to the studio to escape Sebastian and Claude, only to meet Sterling's heir. She sighed and leaned back, the leather groaned as she moved, "Such a mess," she commented. There was a tap on the window and she jumped, it hadn't rained earlier. She slowly left the sofa and wandered into the kitchen from which the sound had emanated. "Lin?" she called curiously. There was silence, suddenly her heart began to pound, and she felt like a child again. That terror of the dark still plagued her, she shook violently and chanted, "It's a nightmare, that's all it is," her voice trembled. Since Sterling and his ice spiders had nearly killed her and Claude she couldn't seem to force the memories out of her mind. She drew a shaky breath and blindly reached for the light switch. The wall was cold and damp, she narrowed her eyes as she flipped it. Her breath hitched in terror and she felt her heart pound in her chest. Her entire body shook violently and she stumbled backward as her eyes fell on the sight before her. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a mangled body of what had once been her cat. Black and white hair covered the floor and blood was all over the room. She lifted her hands to her mouth and noticed the bright crimson color. "No, this can't be happening," she muttered as she pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes drifted to the wall and noticed an unusual symbol written on it, a pentagram with words in Latin. She fell to her knees and screamed in agony, it ripped through the air and she looked at what was left of her cat. Alex's stomach churned with discomfort and without warning she vomited on the floor.

"Run," she whispered, "I have to run." Her brain went into overdrive as she attempted to process what happened. If they could get into her apartment with ease, that meant they could get to her. Alex managed to stagger to her feet and picked up her work bag, she had to get away. She had to go somewhere they couldn't touch her, she left her apartment, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she locked the door and walked into the streets. The rain began to fall and she shivered, of course it was going to rain. She could feel the cold water seep through her shirt and hit her skin. It felt as though she were being stabbed repetitively with knives, working their way into what little warmth she had managed to gather. "I have to run," she muttered again as she staggered through the street, her white shirt now translucent and she could feel the water in her shoes. Her first thought was to run to Jodi; however she would then put her and her family in danger. Alex shook her head and crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Jodi didn't deserve to be treated like she had been, neither did her children. They were too clean and pure for that. She dropped her gaze to the street bellow and continued to trudge, she had no idea where she was going. She just had to get out of London, somewhere far away so that she would never be seen again.

To escape the joy she felt to save those around her. Alex could see the smiling couple in Rio, Claude's arms wrapped around Sebastian as they soaked up the sun. Affectionate glances and a gentle touch, warmth and a home, all things they had taught her. They may have been hiding the truth, however they had sacrificed themselves on many occasions, Claude nearly died for her. Alex heard a car roll by on the street and she shivered, she could feel the cold working into her skin, the cold night air was going to claim her. After she had fought for so long, it was going to have her in the end. She sighed and smiled, "Once upon a weary dreary, while I ponder weak and weary," she began to recite. Her eyes glistened with pain and she continued, "Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping." The sound of the tap on the window pain plagued her memory, she simply allowed her feet to carry her through the streets. "As if someone rapping, gently on my chamber door," she breathed, "'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping on my chamber door,' only this and nothing more." Her mind became clouded as the cold slowly began to steal the air out of her lungs, she felt the pain sear through her chest and yet she continued.

The verses of Poe filled her mind as she attempted to find some semblance of peace. Her chest became even tighter and a cough racked her body. All she wanted was to escape, to leave this nightmare, "Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy to smiling, By the grave stern decorum of the countenance it wore," her voice filled the air and she remembered that look in Sebastian's eye. That darkness which was welcoming, peaceful and serene, such a place she could get lost. So lost that she would never have to worry about dreaming, "But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of the bird, and bust and door;" she whispered. Her chest felt as though someone were taking a vise and squeezing every last breath out of her lungs. Her jeans were soaked and her shoes sloshed as she continued down a road, "Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—what this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore," she gasped for air. She looked up to find herself standing on the door step of Shadow Pont. The very last place she wanted to go and yet she was there. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, there wasn't a reply. Alex's mind was in a haze; her entire body was shaking with a concoction of fear, agony and the cold. She commanded her arm to lift her hand only for her legs to buckle and she began to fall toward the stoop, "Meant in croaking 'Nevermore,'" she murmured. The darkness which she prayed for swept in and she felt pain wrack her body. Perhaps now she understood what the bird meant which Poe spoke of.

Claude's eyes glanced in the direction of the door and he held his hand up to stop Sebastian. The pair looked at the spider as he slowly got of the sofa and commented, "I think I heard a knock on the door." The pair was silent as he left his study, without a word Sebastian followed Claude through the house. Kei diligently was on their heels, and Claude began to wonder where the triplets were. There was a distant tap on the window, he could hear the rain pelt the glass, it was a sound which brought back memories of Alois and his nightmare. He slowly opened the front door and blanched when he found Alex on the ground. "Shit!" he hollered and Sebastian stared at Claude, "Sebastian, get the triplets! I need a towel!" he barked. Sebastian stood there in confusion until he watched Claude pick up something; his eyes examine his position until he watched his lover turn around. Sebastian's red eyes widened as he looked at the wet and blood covered girl. Kei watched as Sebastian sprinted down the hall and shouted, "Canterbury, Timber, Thompson!" He had never seen anything that fast in his life until he looked at the three.

Each of them stood at attention before Sebastian, "Timber, prepare the guest room, Thompson, take care of the fire places and Canterbury, draw a hot bath for her," commanded Sebastian. Kei was silent as he watched in awe, Claude carried Alex with grace and Sebastian asked, "Is she breathing?" there was a note of concern in his voice. Kei looked at the pair and asked, "What?" Sebastian looked at him as he slowly reached to touch Alex's pail face, "She has horrible asthma, being out in the cold rain isn't good," he responded. Kei gaped at them and asked, "What was she doing in the rain!" Claude's golden eyes narrowed dangerously, it was clear he didn't like being accused. Canterbury returned and responded, "The bath has been drawn." Claude nodded and proceeded up the stairs, Kei was shocked as he watched the house come to life. He was well aware that this house was a fully functioning estate; however he had never seen three servants run it with such ease. Claude continued up the stairs and Sebastian looked at him, "I'll grab the nebulizer, her inhaler isn't going to do a thing for her now," he commented before turning on his heel and sprinting to his study.

Sebastian had purchased the nebulizer as well as her prescription in case something of this nature had occurred. He picked up the heavy white case and walked to the guest room with it. Thompson had finished with the fire and Timber had just turned down the bed. His crimson eyes darted to the bathroom where he heard the water from the tub being displaced; he slowly knocked on the door to see Claude tending to her. His glasses were gone and he gently lifted her arm and began to wash it. The room is warm and Sebastian can smell the lavender in the air, it was a soothing scent. "How is she?" asked Sebastian as he slowly walked over to Claude and knelt on the floor. It was cold and slightly damp from the water which had lapped out of the tub. Golden eyes were locked on her pale complexion and he replied, "Not as well as I hoped." Sebastian's red eyes softened as he looked her over again, they were fortunate that they had been able to heal her after ht spider. If they hadn't worked as quickly she would have been marred with scars from the acid which coated the webs. Scars from the abuse she had endured which ran so deep that they had managed to touch her soul covered her. "Where's Kei?" asked Sebastian. Claude looked up in confusion, "He was sitting in the room," he replied. Sebastian was about to get up only to hear a soft moan, he immediately wheeled around to see a pair of dull ocean blue eyes opening. "Hey," he breathed with a smile and fell to his knees at the side of the tub. Sebastian couldn't ignore the feeling of relief which swept over him. He slowly reached out and touched the side of her cheek, it was warmer and he smiled. "Thank goodness you're safe," he whispered. Alex hummed and simply stared at him, her gaze softened and she cried, "They killed Lin, Sebastian, she's dead!"

The crimson eyed demon stared as she her body shook violently, coughs filled the air and Claude slowly stroked her back. He was still and watched as Claude grabbed a towel. "Can you stand?" he asked curiously. She was silent and Sebastian realized that she had returned to being a small child. "Alexandra?" asked Sebastian slowly and he noticed how her eyes seemed empty. It was a painful and listless look; he began to wonder how many times she had curled up with that small black and white creature at night. The number of times it had watched her cry, all those times it comforted her. He watched the girl before him cry like he had after loosing Claude, without thinking Sebastian pulled her close to him. He crushed her to his chest, "Please, don't cry," he muttered. Claude tapped Sebastian's back and commented, "Let's get her medication in her and then let her sleep." The smaller demon slowly released the girl and watched as Claude picked her up and carried her to the bed. Much to his surprise he spotted a young man sitting on the edge of the bed. He was lost in thought, and didn't move until he caught sight of Alex. Sebastian pulled back the blanket as Claude slowly placed her in bed, she was wrapped in a silk robe and Kei noticed how the pair was careful when they placed her in the bed.

The sound of the nebulizer filled the room as Sebastian set it up and Claude placed the plastic mask over her nose. "Breath," he whispered as he gently caressed the side of her face. "Just breathe, slowly," he commented. Alex closed her eyes and Kei watched her as she slowly inhaled the medication. "Will she be alright?" he asked nervously, it was clear he had never seen an asthmatic or someone in that condition before. Sebastian looked over and noticed how Kei was no longer in his suit jacket. His tie was gone and his shirt was creased with wrinkles. "She will be, once this treatment is over," said Claude coolly. Sebastian nodded and looked at Kei, "Now you know how fragile she is," he whispered as he slowly rose from the bed and took a seat in the chair across from her.

Kei looked at the end of the bed and spotted a drenched bag, it was dark brown and he slowly flipped open the leather satchel. His eyes fell on a silver Mac book and a black sketch pad. Claude sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, he looked at his watch as he did so and hummed. The sound of the stiff book slowly opened as he opened the black cover. His eyes widened as he slowly flipped through the images, they were numberous sketches of people, places, items and even fanciful dreams. "Wow," he whispered as he looked at the drawings of Claude and Sebastian dancing, and then the finished advertisement sketch. The paper was slightly rough and he noticed coffee stains, the different mediums, pencil, ink, marker and even water color. His eyes fell on the image of Sebastian on a surfboard ridding a wave, Claude standing in a suit, and products such as perfume. The dull rumble of the nebulizer died down and he continued to flicker through the pages, sketches of the champagne commercial and concept drawings for their product. He looked over at her and whispered, "Is this her world?" The pages were colored in bright colors and whimsical designs. Claude nodded as he removed the mask from her face. "That is her world," he replied, Kei's eyes were captured by two massive pages. He had never seen something like it, the face of a woman covered in flowers and a number of animals. It was as though she had captured the product in the most creative way imaginable. None of the designers in Asia had been able to produce something just as dream like.

Claude noticed how his hands stopped and asked, "Tonoin?" Kei looked up, his green eyes were filled with wonder and affection for the unconscious woman. "I want to extend the contract," he said softly as he looked back down at the image, "I want you to keep her as our designer," he commented as he looked at the resilient colors on the page. Sebastian looked at him and smiled, "I will have the paper work drafted," he commented, "Once she is awake." Kei closed the sketch book and looked at her; she honestly was nothing like the others. He slowly felt as though he were falling under her spell.

The Undertaker looked at Ash, his eyes narrowed and he asked, "What do they know?" Ash was stiff, the Undertaker was the last person he had expected to appear before him. They never worked together, in fact in the past they avoided confrontations. "Only that no matter what they do, she is bound to pain," he replied softly as he watched the Undertaker pick up the tea pot and pour another cup. He hummed and crossed as he watched the brown liquid hit the bottom of the white porcelain cup. The Undertaker drew a deep breath and looked into the brown liquid, "Someone stole Sebastian's Tome, Ash. You and I both know, that this will only end poorly," he commented as his fingers caressed the lip of the cup. Ash stiffened and looked at the Undertaker in confusion, "What do you know?" he asked after a moment. It was clear he knew far more than he would care to tell. Ash's violet eyes were locked on the silver haired shinigami. The Undertaker looked up and asked, "What would you do if I told you who Alex was sold by?" Ash looked at the Undertaker in confusion, he knew the story however that was the one detail in which no one spoke of. No one in heaven, hell or the in-betweens, knew how she got there. There wasn't a trace of the decision, "She was sold," said the Undertaker after a moment. He lifted the cup to his lips and Ash looked at him in confusion, "What?" he asked. His mouth went dry, someone sold a little girl to monsters. "She was sold, and bought by a member of the group to be given as a gift," the Undertaker commented as he placed the cup on the saucer which rested on the table. The sound of rain hitting the roof filled the air as the tension grew. "A gift?" he asked and his stomach curdled, "Who would do that?" he asked slowly. Ash had never been one to protect humans or demons, yet knowing that someone else was responsible for the way in which she had been treated. He felt the world spin and he looked at the Undertaker, "You, how long have you known?" he asked after a moment.

The Undertaker sighed as he reached for a scone, "You will never tell them, this organization was created for one purpose," said the Undertaker. Ash watched as the Undertaker slipped the scone between his lips and slowly began to nibble on the edge, like he had the dog biscuits the first day he met. "To destroy both Lucifer?" asked Ash. The Undertaker's lips curled into a smile and he laughed, his pointed white teeth showed as he released a cackling sound. "Lucifer is part of the plan; however this group wants to do even more than that," he commented, "They desire to make Sebastian miserable." Ash's mouth popped open at some point and he paled, "What?" he asked in shock.


	72. Chapter 72: The Unraveled Web

_After the incident, Alex returns to work, however she doesn't entirely trust either. Kei is interested in keep her as a designer and keen on working with Faustus. However, Allen Platt decides it's time for him to play his card. With an envelope in his position he plans to tear apart everything. He goes as far to place a call to Angela, and the pair set a plan in motion which will destroy not only Claude but Sebastian as well. _

_What's in the envelope?_

_Who's side is Angela really on?_

_What will happen to Claude? _

_Is there really anyone left to trust in this game?_

_I wanted to take the opportunity to thank my readers once again. Without you guys I would have never reached this point. Yes, I am planning to reach 100 and boy do I have a surprise too. You're going to enjoy this, trust me._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

**Chapter 72: The Unraveled Web**

There are some things worth the risk; however in this instance Allen wasn't sure how big of a risk was necessary to reap the rewards he desired. His brown eyes were locked on the envelope; he had given Alex the folder which stated that she was actually a noble. Yet this wasn't moving fast enough, the cat had frightened her however this wasn't going to rip them apart. He needed something much more drastic, Alex was back in the office after all and didn't seem phased by the cat. He needed to do something drastic, Allen was jolted from his thoughts when his cell rang and he pressed the blue tooth which had been sitting in his left ear. "Platt," he snapped, he honestly disliked being interrupted at work. There was silence and he heard a sweet voice ring through the other end, "Angela," breathed Allen, a smile made its way across his lips and he slipped his fingers into the envelope. "Well it has managed to gather quite a following, it is a rather rare volume after all," he commented with a grin. Allen picked up a pen from his desk and began to twirl it in his fingers. The pen clicked as he tapped the button at the top to retract the tip. "Ash has been speaking to the Undertaker," she spat acridly. Allen sighed and looked at his monitor; he had been informed of the Undertaker's involvement however he didn't see it as a threat.

"I'm not concerned, after all he wants to see how this plays out," Allen stated simply, "He's never been one to tamper with fate." Allen's short fingers slipped into the envelope and he pulled a stack of documents, all of which he had digital copies of. "I want to be sure, Ash has been treated well by the demons," Angela commented, there was a note of irritation in her voice and Allen sighed. He was well aware of that, "Shouldn't family issues be kept in the family?" asked Allen nonchalantly. He was honestly disinterested in the disdain this angel held for her brother. She snorted and continued, "Honestly, if he learns of what had occurred, we're out of luck," she snapped. He looked at the documents and smiled, "Oh Sterling you genius," he hummed as he looked at them. There were accounts in Claude's names on the Cayman Islands, various accounts in Hong Kong, and Indonesia. He grinned, "How would you like to destroy them once and for all, and make Sebastian miserable?" he asked deviously. Angela was quiet and he spread the pages across his desk, Sterling had planted the perfect paper trail to Faustus. "Sterling did a wonderful job of crafting his revenge," Allen commented as he picked up the pages. Angela snickered "Allen, I have an even better idea," she commented. Allen's hands paused and he sat back for a moment. "What would that be?" he asked softly and pressed the Bluetooth into his ear. She chuckled and he could hear the roar of keys in the background, "Simple, turn Sebastian on Claude," she responded.

Allen smiled, he was unsure of how to do this, but he had a feeling Angela was the woman to do it. "What do you need?" he asked after a moment. He was well aware that if anyone wanted to hurt them it would be Angela, "I need one of the account numbers Sterling provided," she said quickly. Allen nodded and looked at the sheet before reading the numbers off. "Thanks dear, now then," she said with a note of joy. Allen could hear the fury of keys in the background and he asked, "What are you doing exactly?" Angela chuckled and continued to work, "Assisting you. Don't worry this will only help you," she commented. Allen smiled, she was right on key with him, "Check the five o'clock news, it's time for me to make use of my father's resources," he commented before he hung up. Sterling had managed to ensure that those two would pay dearly and Sebastian's agony would be beyond comprehension. With Angela assisting him, he knew they would be able to sink the pair.

Allen's fingers flew across the key board as he began to write out and email. "You thought it hurt to almost loose him, just wait, I will make your life a living hell," he said swiftly. His fingers danced as though he was writing a symphony, and it occurred to him that he mind as well be orchestrating one. "Where is that flash drive?" he asked with a note of joy. He held the envelope vertically and watched the flash drive slip out onto his desk; he greedily opened it and slipped it into the Firewire of his Mac. His phone rang once again and he looked at the caller ID, "Father," he said as he hit the answer key. "Angela called, she said Sterling left something useful in your position," a horse voice said through the phone. Allen nodded as he dropped the attachment, "Yes, he did," he responded. Allen's father huffed and he could tell his father wasn't amused in the slightest. "Trust me, he won't be able to recover from this," said Allen with a note of confidence as he added senders to the list. There was a pause and his father commented harshly, "A news paper won't be interested." Allen laughed and smiled, his father wasn't thinking big enough, nowhere near large enough. "No, one news paper wouldn't be interested, however news channels, the partners of the firm, News Papers and the people would be interested," he commented. Allen finished writing the email and said, "By five o'clock tonight all hell will have broken loose." He clicked send and watched the letter disappear from view, "You wanted Faustus out of the picture father, now you have him," he chimed, he felt as though he were flying. There was another pause and his father asked, "Do you know what you are doing?" Brown eyes flickered closed as he sat back in the chair and whispered, "Yes, destroying them and bringing our little girl home."

Sebastian was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on the glass, "Sir, may I speak with you?" asked Allen softly. Sebastian turned his attention to the designer and asked, "What is it?" he smiled a little and watched as Allen tapped a small slate colored card in his hand. "The payment didn't go through," he whispered. Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed in confusion; there was more than enough money in the account. After all Allen was using the company account. He held out his hand for the card and asked, "May I?" The designer nodded and placed the plastic card in Sebastian's hand. He slowly looked at the card and recognized that it was certainly attached to the account. He placed it on the desk and turned his attention to his Mac. He opened the account page and logged into the secure server. "Are you certain you used the right card?" he asked, his tone was smooth and emotionless. He slowly looked over at Allen and noticed him simply nod. Sebastian sighed and waited for the page to load, only for him to blanch. His crimson eyes widened with terror and he stared at the current balance. "That's not possible," he whispered. Allen looked at him in confusion and Sebastian quickly picked up his office phone and dialed the banking firm's number. "Good afternoon this is Sebastian Michaelis, yes I am an account holder," he said smoothly. He waited quietly, his eyes were locked on the screen, the current balance of the account was zero. He felt his stomach churn, it wasn't the fact that there was no money in the account; he was always good with money. It was that a sum of over eighteen million had managed to disappear. This wasn't a simple banking error, "Yes I'm here," he said quickly. His mind was reeling, no one was able to move funds like that.

"What?" he asked, there was no possible way he could keep his voice down any longer. "Transferred where," he hissed the hand which held the black receiver shook uncontrollably with rage. "The Cayman Islands?" he asked in confusion, "I can assure you I never authorized that transaction." He glared at Allen and mouthed, "Get out." He couldn't afford his employees to know what had occurred. He would pull funds from his own account, if he had to however this wasn't going to be easy. He quickly hit the button on the receiver for speaker phone and demanded, "Tell me the account number." The woman on the other end replied coldly, "I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis, but that's confidential." Sebastian was on his feet and now looming over the phone, "I've just had all of my Company's funds stolen, I need that information," he hissed. The woman on the other end went silent and responded, "I'm going to get the manager." He listened to the girl call over the manager and he silently cursed. He couldn't stand waiting for the staff change, even if he understood the reason behind it. Sebastian's head hung and he attempted to regain some composure, the incident with Alexandra last night was enough to set him on edge. He had yet to hear back from Ronald and William, who he had sent to see what had occurred in his apartment. "Good afternoon Mr. Michaelis, I'm the Manager at this branch. I was told we were having some issues with your account," said the man smoothly. From the way he spoke Sebastian could tell this man was in his mid-thirties. His voice was raspy and from what Sebastian could tell he was a smoker. "Yes, all of the funds in my account have vanished," he responded curtly.

He heard a sharp inhale on the other end and the manager asked, "Are you certain? Have you looked at all your recent transactions?" Sebastian sighed, and slipped two hands into his onyx hair in exasperation. "Yes," he replied sharply. The Manager hummed and opened the account, "The funds were indeed transferred to an offshore account in the Cayman Islands, I've never seen anything like this," he said slowly. Sebastian closed his eyes and listened for the account number, "I have the number as well as the account holder," he said after a moment. His crimson eyes snapped open in confusion and he asked, "How did you get the holder's name?" The Manager sighed and lowered his voice, "I called the branch and stated the situation, the government has also been alerted," he replied. He was impressed, he hadn't expected to hear this part, in fact he had expected this to take days. "Efficient," he commented slowly and the Manager laughed. "These days, if you aren't fast enough, the money vanishes without a trace," he commented. Sebastian nodded; somehow this man was soothing him. Part of him desired to contact Claude and tell him what had occurred. "The name of the account holder is Claude Faustus, sound familiar?" he asked.

Sebastian felt his world spin and his heart hit the floor, the man he loved betrayed him. After all this time Claude did something to wound him, he shook his head and closed his eyes. This made no sense, "Mr. Michaelis?" asked the manager with a hint of concern, "Are you alright sir?" Sebastian snapped back and replied, "Yes, thank you." He swiftly hung up felt tears ebb they're way to the surface. Sebastian's head rested in his hands, he looked as broken as he felt. This pain was worse than nearly loosing Claude in Switzerland; this was the bitterness of betrayal. Tears streamed down his cheeks and hit the desk, unbidden to flow and began to pool on the surface. "Why?" he whimpered, "Why would he?" Claude had more than enough money; in fact he was able to make hundred more than he ever could. There was a tap on the glass and he smelt the familiar aroma of coffee. He looked up and noticed Alex standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands. He slowly whipped his tears away with his hand and smiled listlessly. Her ocean blue eyes bore into Sebastian with confusion and terror, "What's wrong?" she whispered. Sebastian got up from his desk and in a flash encircled his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair and whispered, "He betrayed me." Those very words stung his throat, he crushed the young woman to him and stammered, "He betrayed me," he repeated, his voice cracked.

Alex could feel his tears on her head and hear his sobs. She hadn't seen him this messed up since Switzerland. "Who?" she asked softly as she placed the cups on his desk and wrapped her arms around him, he was trembling so violently that she swore he would crumble. "Claude," he choked, "Claude betrayed me." Alex's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Claude loved Sebastian to the point that he was willing to give his life for him, Switzerland was proof of that. "How?" she asked after a moment, she had to find out if this was even possible. Sebastian slowly pulled back and looked down at her, she could seat the red ribbons down his face from his tears. He looked like a heartbreaking piece of art, his red eyes were serious and he slowly pulled away. "He stole every last pound from our firm account. Currently we have no money," he responded. She felt her jaw hit the floor as Sebastian looked at her, this firm was Sebastian's pride and joy, it was all his. He had worked endlessly to build it, and once they had finally broken through the glass ceiling of every other firm, they were now faced with this dilemma. She paled and looked at him as he took a seat at his desk and whispered, "How am I going to pay my employees?" His voice trembled and he looked at her, he looked as though his heart had shattered. It was a heart wrenching image and she slowly walked over to him and responded, "You could pull the funds from your account, shouldn't the insurance cover this?"

Sebastian looked up at her and nodded, "However I won't see the funds until a full investigation has occurred, to ensure it isn't a scam," he responded smoothly. She watched as he slowly slipped back into his element, he looked out the window and commented, "This is going to hurt our reputation." Alex crossed her arms and shot him a cold glare, "No it won't, and you didn't steal the funds! It's the bank's fault not yours!" she shouted. Sebastian jumped and looked at her, he looked shock, she hadn't yelled at him in a very long time. "Transfer funds into the account for now and wait for the investigation to end, you didn't hire Claude as a lawyer, did you?" she asked. He looked at her nervously and looked down at his desk, "I did actually, at the time he was the only one who I trusted," he responded. She knew their bond was stronger than anything she had ever seen, which was why none of this made sense. Even if the evidence was there to support these accusations, the motive wasn't. That golden eyed spider was devoted to Sebastian; he couldn't have hurt his lover. She slowly turned and said, "I'm going to finish a design, transfer the funds and get your act together because guaranteed MI5 will be asking questions." Alex didn't even look back; all she knew was that she had to investigate this.

_The Undertaker sighed as he reached for a scone, "You will never tell them, this organization was created for one purpose," said the Undertaker. Ash watched as the Undertaker slipped the scone between his lips and slowly began to nibble on the edge, like he had the dog biscuits the first day he met. "To destroy both Lucifer?" asked Ash. The Undertaker's lips curled into a smile and he laughed, his pointed white teeth showed as he released a cackling sound. "Lucifer is part of the plan; however this group wants to do even more than that," he commented, "They desire to make Sebastian miserable." Ash's mouth popped open at some point and he paled, "What?" he asked in shock._

His mind was blank and what he thought he knew was a lie. "I'm surprised, your sister knows a great deal about this," he commented. Ash looked even more confused, Angela was always a family favorite. Now it came down to the truth, she was in this. "How deep?" asked Ash after a moment, the Undertaker lifted the cup to his lips and replied, "Deep, to the point you could say she is currently drowning." Ash crossed his arms and closed his eyes; he hadn't been in contact with his sister in years. At first it was simply after he had taken up the deal with Claude and acquired the night club, now she was going to destroy them. "Undertaker is there anyway I could," he paused and looked at him. His elbows now rested on his knees and he looked up at the elder shinigami.

Of all the reapers to visit him, the Undertaker had selected to come. He knew this story was old, however this was crazy. "No, the cards have been dealt, we can only hope she doesn't go any further," he responded. He was about to say something else when one of Ash's men burst through the doors. "Mr. Landers, you need to see this," he said quickly. Ash looked confused as the man in a jet black suit switched on the TV. The sound of the anchor on BBC filled the air and Ash stared at the headlines, "Future Partner of London's Largest Law Firm, Claude Faustus Suspected of Embezzlement and Money Laundering," the screen flashed. The Undertaker looked at the screen and then to Ash, "My god," Ash breathed. The Undertaker placed the tea cup on the table and looked at the screen in confusion, "That's not possible," he muttered. Claude had more than enough money; he even paid taxes on all of it. There was no one better; even Damian from the Bank of Lichtenstein wasn't as good. He sat up and pulled his cell phone, "What the hell?" asked Ash in confusion as the Undertaker stood. Things were spinning out of control and rapidly, "Spears, how many stations is it on?" he asked.

There was silence and he stared in shock, Ash was on his computer and began to look through the web pages which provided news, "It's on every news source in England," he whispered. The Undertaker was silent and William said, "One moment, I'll hand you to Knox, he's better at this than I am." The Undertaker nodded and watched the screen, the names of a number of Sterling's companies flickered across the screen, including Intrigue. "It isn't just Britain, sir, it's the world," Knox said in shock. The Undertaker looked at Ash and then back to the TV, "Thank you Knox," he said prior to hanging up. He looked over at the guard and said, "Turn that up please." He watched the green bar across the bottom move forward as he heard the anchor become louder. "This afternoon Claude Faustus, an attorney from one of the largest law firms here in London was incriminated by a number of transactions which were found today by an auditor. Then spread internationally by an anonymous mass email," the woman chimed. A picture of Claude in court appeared on the screen and the Undertaker continued to listen, "Currently he has not released a statement as to how he obtained the funds. However the list of companies which he had embezzled from includes a number of the late Arnold Sterling's holdings as well as being tied to a theft from the firm Artistry currently owned by Sebastian Michaelis, and was also a major contract held with Sterling." Sebastian's face appeared on screen as they switched to a live view of Claude leaving the building, he was being assaulted by the press from every direction, flashes exploding and reporters screaming at the top of their lungs for a comment. Claude was wearing a pair of black sunglasses which hid the only part of him that showed what he was thinking. He slipped into a black town car and the Undertaker looked at Ash. "Sebastian Michaelis has also not released a statement, however the new owner of Sterling's empire, Tonoin Kei the Japanese tycoon. Has released his statement," the anchor said.

The screen shifted from a woman dressed in a charcoal suit, to Kei standing in a press room, "It has been brought to my attention that the attorney which had handled a number of contracts for Sir. Arnold Sterling has recently been pointed out as a suspect for crimes of larceny. However, we will not be passing judgment on Mr. Faustus until these accusations are thoroughly investigated," he sated. His voice was firm and resonated in the Undertaker's ears. He watched the oriental draw a deep breath and continued, "At this time we will not be taking on any more contracts until this incident is thoroughly investigated." There was a series of flashes and a reporter called, "Mr. Tonoin, do you believe that Faustus is innocent?" Kei looked at them, it was clear that he wasn't sure of how to respond, he looked at the crowd. Those green eyes were looking for the truth and he desired to have an answer. "I would like to, however the evidence doesn't show that," he responded diplomatically. There was a murmur in the room and Kei took that as his chance to run away. Ash looked at the Undertaker and asked, "What do we do?" The silver haired shinigami looked at the white haired angel, he honestly didn't know what to do. "I have no idea," he replied, it looked as though they were going to be forced to choose sides. Which was something he wasn't comfortable with, "I really don't know," said the Undertaker as he fell to his chair.

Kei walked off the block and stepped out of the range of the photographers and he noticed one of the triplets standing there. He looked confused and asked, "Why are you here?" Thompson smiled a little, he looked torn and conflicted, the same way which he felt. "I was asked to hand this to you," he whispered. He held out a note and Tonoin stared at the slate colored parchment, this wasn't Sterling's parchment. It was heavy and he looked at the scrip on the front, it was precise and attentive, "Who is this from?" asked Kei as he looked into Timber's hazel eyes. The small purple haired demon smiled sadly and replied, "Claude." The word it's self spurred Kei to open the envelope. He slipped his hand inside and noticed a slate blue card and felt something heavy. He tapped the envelope in his hand and felt a cold key fall into it. "What?" he asked in confusion as he looked at the card. Claude pristine script flowed across the card.

_Even spiders can not survive the destructive nature of a man with a broom._

Kei felt even more confused and looked up to see Thompson had gone, and he was left holding the key and the note. This couldn't have been his note of surrender; Claude didn't seem like the type which could give up easily. Then again he did only just meet the man, no that night Claude showed a different side, one which was devoted to two people, Alex and Sebastian. By stealing the funds from Sebastian, he would hurt them both, that wasn't something Claude could do. He closed his emerald eyes and remembered the expression of concern which had swept across his face. It was unmistakable. He opened his eyes and looked at the key; it was a small decorative key which looked like it went into a desk. He clenched it in his fist; he had to find the drawer. If Claude had the key this may prove his innocence. "Okay, I'll help the spider," he whispered, "After all I am already tangled in his web."

The air inside the house was still, cold, lifeless, the three things which Claude had sought to escape. The lights were out and he called, "Sebastian?" he desperately needed his raven. Everything was crashing around his ears and he couldn't find the light anymore, he needed air and yet if felt as though his lungs were being squeezed. He placed his case on the floor and slowly walked through the house, "Sebastian?" he called again only to notice a pair of red eyes glaring down at him from the landing. "There you are," he breathed as he slowly approached the demon. He should have asked Canterbury to thoroughly investigate the meaning of the note; however, the thought never occurred to him. He never touched any funds which weren't his own, he didn't have official access to Sterling's accounts. How this was even possible baffled him. "What are you doing here?" hissed Sebastian. Claude froze and looked up at him in confusion, Sebastian's red eyes narrowed and he noticed the massive demonic shadow behind him. Claude slowly extended his hand to the demon and responded, "I'm home." Sebastian took a step back and shook his head, "No, what are you doing in my house?"

His tone was darker than before and Claude could hear the pain in his voice, he had been on the receiving end of the press all day. He shook his head, which caused his unruly black hair to shift, "Our, this is our home, Sebastian," he managed to state. He felt as though his heart was breaking, "Get out," whispered Sebastian. Red eyes burned with anger and he noticed how Sebastian looked slightly more intimidating. "What?" Claude managed, his golden eyes were wide and he realized his lover wasn't joking. "Get out, you aren't welcome here," Sebastian roared, tears were falling again. He jumped forward and swiftly wrapped his hands around Sebastian's biceps. His worried golden eyes looked into Sebastian's furious rubies and he asked, "Why?" The smaller demon averted his gaze, he looked disgusted to even be touched by Claude. "You betrayed me," he hissed as he looked at Claude, "You betrayed everyone." Claude could hear the venom in his words, and gently shook Sebastian. "Please, don't throw me out, I didn't do any of this!" he cried. Sebastian simply looked at the floor and remained unresponsive. "Please," Claude cried as he attempted to lift Sebastian's chin, only for the demon to pull away and wrap his arms around himself.

"Leave," Sebastian hissed, "I don't want to see you." Claude's hands remained in the air, he was loosing his raven. The spider could no longer hold on to the beautiful onyx bird, he felt tears burn his own eyes. "Sebastian, I didn't do this," he whimpered. It was taking everything he had to keep his demon form at bay. He began to feel nauseous and reached out again for Sebastian, only for his hand to be slapped away violently. A look of disdain was on Sebastian's face and he hissed, "Don't touch me, you have lost that right." Claude felt as though he were trapped in time and looked at Sebastian, he was clearly wounded by this incident. Those slender and strong arms which had embraced him were now wrapped around his own body; Sebastian was shutting himself off from the world. "Please," Claude whispered, his voice cracked and he watched as Sebastian slowly began to walk upstairs. "Leave, Faustus," barked Sebastian as he pointed at the door, "You know the way out." The golden eyed demon felt his heart stop, Faustus, the very name Sebastian had used to refer to him before they were lovers, during the Phantomhive and Trancy disputes. That cold and distant sir-name, which seemed to seal any window of hope. Claude's head fell as he turned to the door, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I honestly didn't do it," he managed to say after a moment. He felt as though he had been shattered and he stumbled out the door. The dark night nipped at his skin and he listened to the loud slam as the door closed, which was fallowed by the click of a dead bolt. Sebastian had locked him out of the house.

His attention turned to the black Austin Martin in the driveway and he jumped into the driver's seat. He had enough, "Fuck!" he screamed in agony as his head hit the steering wheel. Tears now fell down his face and he closed his eyes, Sebastian was beyond furious; he wouldn't even allow him to touch him. "I lost him!" he shouted angrily before he whipped tears away from his face and looked up at the house. He was loosing everything; everything he had worked hard for was now slipping through his grasp. He was currently under investigation at work, and because of that the firm lost a number of clients. This lead to a general distrust in him, he had lost the backing of his friends, and now Sebastian had abandoned him. "I didn't want this," he whispered, "I just want to be happy." He slowly turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. He had to get away, he just had to. Unlike his raven, he didn't have wings, he would have to make due with what he had, a Vanquish. The car sped forward as Claude hit the accelerator and recklessly sped into the night.


	73. Chapter 73: Shattered Hearts and Broken

_Claude has been kicked out of the house by Sebastian and is driving through the night. His mind is occupied with the last time he had seen his lover this upset, it was when they found Jasper. As he attempts to find the light in the impending darkness, Claude fights to work out what's happening. Alex goes to Kei for assistance, if Sebastian won't help him, perhaps he will. However she doesn't expect what she finds in his hotel room. _

_What happened to Sebastian when he found Jasper?_

_Why does Alex agree to be Kei's escort?_

_Will Claude's nightmare ever come to an end? _

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

_P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**Chapter 73: Shattered Hearts and Broken Wings**

There are many questions which are asked a day, one of them is if a tree falls in a forest and no one is around, does it make a sound? Well the same may be raised for the heart, is it possible to hear it shatter if there is no one else to hear it? Claude rounded another corner, he may not have had wings like his lover, but he had to find some way to get away. The sound of his own shattered heart was too much to bear. Waves of emotions smashed into Claude, each one doing more damage than the next. He just couldn't get Sebastian's face out his head, that look of disgust and despair haunted him. There was nothing, but disdain in those crimson orbs, pure hatred which was something Claude hadn't seen in eons. Tears stung his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he recalled the last time he had seen that expression.

_It was the same as when they had found their son mangled and cold, that small lifeless body coated in bright red blood. Once beautiful bright orange eyes were now closed, he was alone and frightened even in the end. Sebastian had been attempting to patch up his relationship with his father and was about to go to the palace when he had learned of the attack. Claude could remember those sobs which wracked that beautiful slender form as he clutched the small body of their son to his chest. "Why weren't you here?" he croaked between sobs, "Why did you leave him?" At the same time Claude had left to deal with a group of demons who had set out to assassinate Sebastian. The maid whom he had left their son to was lying in the foyer, dead. Golden eyes filled with pain glazed over as he looked at what had become of the proud demon, "He was our son!" he cried. Claude knew that, "Sebastian I," he began only to see a pair of furious red eyes glaring back at him. "Don't, please, just don't," he hissed with irritation as he stood up and cradled Jasper's corpse. _

_Claude slowly reached out to touch Sebastian, only for his hand to be slapped away. "Sebastian," he murmured, he felt as though he had broken this. Claude was breaking as he watched tears fall from his lover's eyes. "I don't want to see you, right now," Sebastian managed to say as he walked down the hall. Before he even realized it, Claude was dashing down the hall after him, "Sebastian, please, let me in," he whispered, agony lacing his voice. He watched as the slender demon walked away, he didn't even look back. Claude's knees buckled and he fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. His world was broken; he didn't see Sebastian again until the funeral. It was a small reception, which Claude was thankful for until he realized that the one person who should have been there, wasn't. Lucifer wasn't there; he looked around hoping to see the demon only to see Sebastian standing by a lake in black. A piece of parchment was between his fingers and he could see the beautiful red ink from where he stood. The wind swept through and caused Sebastian's bangs to drift, the note tore violently at his fingers. Without a thought Sebastian slowly released it and looked up at the sky, "I should have known, he would never want something this damaged and useless for a son," he whispered before walking away. He allowed the note to fall into the damp grass, there was a small school of ducks in the water and Claude could tell Sebastian just wanted to run. _

_The spider slowly walked over to the note and gracefully picked it up, he stared at it for a moment and felt his heart break even more. It wasn't even written by his father, it was from a secretary. _

**_Michaelis,_**

**_Your father is currently preoccupied with an uprising; he is unavailable to meet you with such short notice. He extends his best wishes for your happiness. _**

_His heart clenched, there was no mention of their son, not a word of sympathy. The note was cold and distant. He watched as Sebastian continued to walk in a daze, crest fallen and broken. The sole heir of the Underworld had lost his son, his only son, and yet his father didn't appear. Claude crushed the note in his hand before running after Sebastian. Before the younger demon could even react Claude was crushing him to his chest. He could feel Sebastian's trembling body as he sobbed; his aching existence was tearing this proud demon apart. "Sebastian," whispered Claude as he squeezed the other demon closer to him, "Please don't push me away," he whimpered, his own resolve had been smashed to pieces. "Please," he whispered tears slid down his face and he nuzzled into Sebastian's neck looking for some comfort. He could hear his lover slowly breathe, tears fell between the two and Sebastian whispered, "Take me." The two words seemed alien to Claude, nights ago Sebastian had screamed at him to never touch him. _

_"Take me," he cried as he turned to Claude, his red eyes were filled with pain, "Please, take me away." Sebastian's hands shook as he slowly reached up and touched Claude's face. They were cold and soft, "I can't fly away, I'm trapped," he whispered, "I'm so trapped that I'm afraid I may start to fall apart." Claude leaned in slowly and captured his lover's lips. They were soft and filled with need, this wasn't a session for pleasure, this was to revive what was left of them, to ensure that they were both still alive. Claude and Sebastian returned to the mansion that night and stripped away their clothing, every article which could remind them of the pain they were currently enduring. Together they were both at their strongest and weakest points. Claude's hands roamed every inch of Sebastian and to his surprise he noticed how slender his lover had become. He could feel his ribs and he hissed, "You're killing yourself," he whispered. Sebastian's hot tongue slipped between Claude's lips as he slipped his fingers around Claude's wrists. He pulled back and whispered, "You're no better." His delicate figures traced the lines on Claude's wrist, "You're bleeding yourself," he whispered as he brought the injured wrist to his lips and slowly kissed it. Claude hummed and looked at him, "It hurts to be alone," he whispered as Sebastian slowly pushed Claude's shirt off to reveal Claude's powerful body. "Then let's hurt together," Sebastian whispered as he kissed Claude._

_The rest of the night was a blur, as Claude and Sebastian passionately and roughly made love. They clawed at each other, sank their teeth into one another and even penetrated without stretching. All so they could feel alive, to escape their sorrow. When Claude woke the next morning he found a note on Sebastian's pillow, he had left for the human world to take a contract. Claude felt as though he had been thrown away, and yet he couldn't deny his raven his right to a contract. It wasn't until he was contracted to Alois Trancy that he learned of who Sebastian's new master was, Ciel Phantomhive. A boy who had lost his parents in a fire, at first Claude was furious, until he saw the boy and his lover together. Sebastian looked at him as though he were Jasper. He suddenly had no right to oppose this; it was allowing Sebastian to cope, to breathe even if he was breaking. _

Claude was brought back from the memory as he slammed on breaks; a deer had appeared in the road. His tires screamed in protest and he felt his heart pound as he attempted to control the vehicle which was currently hydroplaning. "Fuck," he shouted as he slid off the road and into the darkness. He cranked the steering wheel as he felt his world stop. The sound of shattering glass and the moan of metal filled his ears as the car collided with a tree. It finally came to a stop and he felt his head violently collide with the wheel. He hissed as he slowly sat up, he was covered in glass and his own blood. There was little left of the beautiful carbon black car which he loved dearly. Just another thing he had managed to break in his moment of sheer agony. Golden eyes shifted as he attempted to access the damage, "I'm an idiot," he mumbled, his head was throbbing and his body ached all over from the tight grip the seatbelt had engaged. The rain began to pour and he sighed as he reached for his phone, "I'll call Canterbury and have him pick me up," he muttered before he came to the realization that Canterbury was no longer his secretary. In fact, none of the triplets belonged to him, his life line was nonexistent. He slowly slipped his phone back in his pocket and opened his car door, he had to get out of the rain, no matter how his body screamed in protest. As he attempted to free himself from the wreck he fell to the ground with a thud. He could feel the water seep through his clothing and the slick mud on his skin. This was perhaps going to be one of the longest nights of his life.

"There's no way Claude did this," she whispered as she looked over the evidence which had been spread through out the world. Even though all the accounts had Claude's name on them, something was wrong. She knew he held accounts all over the world, but he wasn't dumb enough to use the same name on all of them. Claude's motto was always to hide things in plain sight, this wasn't his style. Jodi was sitting at her kitchen table, the kids were enjoying ice cream. "Jodi, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked after a moment. Rather than returning to Sebastian's home she decided to see Jodi, the further she could space herself from the situation the better she could look at all the angles and see what was actually unfolding. "Sure, sweetie," she replied as she walked away from the kitchen table. She was smiling broadly and seemed a little more relaxed since she had been able to spend time with her kids. Alex took a seat on their large green sofa and commented, "I don't think Mr. Faustus did this." Jodi looked at her in confusion, clearly she didn't believe her. "Look Claude is a lot of things, however he would never betray Sebastian or his clients, that's not his style," she commented after a moment as she opened the evidence. The sofa creaked as Jodi sat beside her and looked at the screen. "Al, I know you want to help but this is huge and we don't even know where to start," she said softly, her voice was filled with caution and Alex sighed. She was well aware of the risks, and the fact that she was staking more than just her career on this. Her entire reputation was going to be at stake if she came out with her statement. "We need evidence Al, you know that, and from what has been provided he looks pretty damn guilty," she stated.

Alex's brown hair shifted as she shook her head and continued, "I know them Jodi, better than anyone else. I'm telling you this isn't Claude's work." Alex sat up and slowly placed the laptop on the glass table, "where are you going?" she asked after a moment. Alex looked over at Jodi and noticed a look of concern on her face. Jodi had always taken it upon herself to protect Alex no matter what the cost. "To see the only person who can save Claude," she replied as she picked up her leather jacket and slipped into it. Jodi sat up, "Who?" she asked quickly. Blue eyes met browns as she replied, "Tonoin, he can save Claude, even if Sebastian won't." At that she was out the door and heading to the hotel he had been staying at. She could recognize the conference room in the background. The rain began to pour even harder and she looked at the street lamps, she felt as though she was prowling London in a Bond flick. She hummed as she walked up to his hotel, it towered above her, she didn't have a choice. If anyone could save Claude it was Tonoin. She slowly walked up to St Ermin's Hotel, it towered over her and she drew a deep breath. It's massive brick face with white columns dwarfed her, "You have to do this, you can do this," she whispered as she slowly entered the white lobby. She stared at the immense amount of white marble and slowly approached the concierge desk, "Excuse me I'm looking for Tonoin Kei," she said meekly. Shadow Pont may have made this place seem small, but she knew it's owners. The concierge simply nodded and picked up the phone after a moment he replied, "I'm sorry by Mr. Tonoin is currently engaged," with a smile, his white teeth strung a perfect string of pearls. Alex looked at him and stated, "Tell him Alexandra Stark is here from Artistry." He returned his attention to the receiver and stared at the girl, "Yes I see, I will make sure of it," he said prior to placing the phone back on the cradle. He looked at her and smiled apologitically, "Apparently he wants to see you, I've been instructed to escort you to the room," he said quickly. He got up from his seat and looked over at a pair of massive body guards. "They are Mr. Tonoin's guards, they will take you to his room. Have a pleasant evening Mrs. Stark," he said with a smile.

She fallowed the pair of black guards up the stairs and into the elevator, the doors slid open, and she felt a rush of panic as she fallowed them toward his room. "Enter," called Tonoin after one of them knocked. Her hand shook as she turned the door knob and stepped into the sprawling space. Standing before her in a tuxedo was the young half Japanese man she had become to acknowledge as her boss. "Mrs. Stark, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said softly. His voice was lush and soothing, it hummed in her ears for a moment and she nodded. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you?" She looked at him nervously and noticed his tie was undone. "I need to speak to you about Faustus," she said firmly. It was taking everything to keep herself from shaking apart with fear. The last time she had been in a room alone with a man was with either Claude or Sebastian. He paused and looked at her curiously, his emerald eyes were locked on her wet clothing. "You're drenched," he said softly as he walked into the bathroom, his shoes clicked against the tile.

"I apologize," she commented as he returned with a plush white towel in hand. "It's not a problem," he said as he handed it to her. Alex slowly took it and began to dry her hair, "Now what about Claude?" asked Tonoin curiously. She watched as he settled in a chair with grace, he didn't move as fluently as Sebastian and Claude, but he was pretty close. His legs crossed over one another in a relaxed fashion, and she noted his poise. "Claude didn't steal the funds, believe me he would never do such a thing," she commented. Tonoin smiled and slowly stroked his bottom lip with his index finger. He looked perplexed, "I had the same thought, but how do you know?" he asked after a moment. Alex fell silent, how was she supposed to explain that Claude stashed money around the world, and he was skilled enough where he wouldn't get caught. Tonoin slowly stood up and walked over toward her, "You must be cold, let's get you into something warm," he commented as he slowly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Alex shivered as she felt the electricity flow through her. She stared at him and felt her heart pounding, this wasn't like what she had felt with Rin, this was poisonous and intoxicating. "Tonoin-san I'm here to discuss business," she replied and he hummed. His emerald eyes were like Sterling's, and yet he admired her differently. "I'm aware, however I can't let you get sick again," he said softly and he gestured to the white box on the table with a beautiful black bow.

"That's for you anyway, I was hoping to take you to dinner," he said as Alex slowly walked over and gently tugged on the ribbon. Nestled inside was a beautiful black dress, it had a sheer transparent back and a beautiful black bodice. A beautifully long skirt, with a slit which ran up both sides to mid hip with transparent panels on the sides. It looked as though he had brought the dress strait out of Shanghai. Her lips parted, this wasn't one of Intrigue's gowns, she had never seen anything like it. "Where did you get this?" she asked in awe as she ran the silk through her fingers. Tonoin chuckled and replied, "I brought it with me from Shanghai, I wanted to introduce it as an exclusive item, however after meeting you I felt there was only woman who belonged in that dress." Alex's ocean blue eyes looked at him, and she shook her head, "You can't buy me," she hissed. Tonoin smiled again and looked at her, his lips were curved in amusement. "I never intended to, however you allow them to dress you, I would like to see you in that dress around my arm tonight," he responded as he placed two other boxes on the table. "It's not a date, I need an escort and who better than the blooming Graphic Designer who floored the world in Switzerland to arrive with me," he commented lightly.

She could see how his eyes dance and she asked, "Is this what it will take for me to get your assistance in aiding Claude?" There was a pause and she watched as Tonoin attempted to gather his thoughts. He sighed and leaned on the table with his arms crossed, "If you escort me, I will do everything in my power to prove his innocence. You would be surprised the power I can wield," he said after a moment. His eyes were closed, he looked serene. She nodded, Tonoin didn't make her skin crawl and yet he bought her a dress, she paused and looked at him in confusion. "Wait, how did you know my size?" she asked curiously. Tonoin slowly walked away and responded, "Did you honestly believe I couldn't look at you and size you up?" he asked with a grin. She honestly wasn't sure how to respond, from most men this was something perverts did and yet he made it seem almost alright. "Hurry up now, I don't want to be late. Even if Claude advised against it I want to see what this auction is about," he said smoothly. It was as though her were attempting to crack a code. She nodded and walked into the bathroom, she was concerned with the back of the dress, it was possible to see her brand through it if she wasn't careful. "Wait I can't wear a bra with this," she stammered and noticed a built in bodice. She chuckled and looked at the dress, he thought of everything.

Her damp clothes fell to the floor as she slipped the sleek black dress over her head. It was soft and whispered as she felt it gently wrap around her. Silk caressed every curve of her body. She turned around to see a different woman in the mirror. Her eyes seemed even brighter and the dress made each curve even more pronounced. There was a knock on the bathroom door and she replied, "Come in." Tonoin slowly opened the door and looked at her, "Perfect, even the embroidery on the back is just right," he said reassuringly. Alex turned around and noticed the floral embroidery covered the brand. She noticed Tonoin's approving gaze, "Beautiful," he whispered as he picked up a comb and slowly ran it through her hair. "Turn and hold still," he breathed. Alex obeyed and felt him slowly apply make up, "Close your eyes," he instructed. She obeyed and felt him slowly run a brush across her eyelids, "Open," he said slowly as he pulled back. Alex looked in the mirror to see a stranger looking back at her, "That's you," he said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He slowly turned and walked back into the suite, he pointed to the black box and she looked at the pair of sleek black heels, "You thought of everything," she whispered. Tonoin chuckled and looked at her, his bow tie was tied perfectly and he looked beyond stunning. "You're my escort. You should turn heads when you enter a room, and break hearts as you leave it," he said softly. Before he could say another word he heard a knock on the door alerting him to the arrival of his car. "Put this on," he said smoothly as he pulled a beautiful white fur, "It's still cold outside."

Claude's eyes opened after a moment only to hear a loud thud. He looked up to see several figured draped in black. His heart began to pound, the word's Sebastian's father had said were flashing in his head. He hadn't done a thing to the demon, "What do you want?" he demanded, he attempted to keep his voice level. There was a loud laugh and he heard a voice rasp. "Don't worry Faustus we know the truth, and in all honesty we don't care," is commented. The sound of it made Claude's skin crawl, "You," he gasped in terror, it was the same demon who had raped him so long ago. There was another round of laughter and Claude felt his heart pound, this couldn't be happening. "I brought friends this time Faustus," he jeered as he knelt on the ground and forcefully lifted Claude's face. Those same disgusting teal eyes were looking at him, and he shuddered with discomfort. He felt harsh hands grab him and hoist him up, "You know I could never forget you Faustus, I've been looking forward to this reunion for some time now," he commented as he unzipped his trousers. "Suck," he commanded as he held his length in front of Claude's face. Golden eyes narrowed with anger and he responded coldly, "No way in hell." The demon smiled and wagged his finger, "Be careful what you say Faustus, you may find yourself in even more trouble," he chimed. Before Claude could even process what was happening he felt a swift kick to his still healing ribs. The air was forced out of his lungs and he fell to the ground. His body screamed in pain as he attempted to get up, "Oh still injured from Sterling huh? Allen didn't mention that," jeered on of the demons. Claude froze and looked at him, Allen as in Allen Platt, this was even worse than he suspected.

"Fuck you!" screamed Claude at the top of his lungs as he felt another kick to his ribs and then one to his lower back. "Oh yes Faustus, we're going to fuck you," said the largest of the crew. He closed his eyes and attempted to pull away, only to feel like a child again, he was supposed to be strong enough to get away from this. He was supposed to be able to fight back, only he was scared stiff. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air and Claude struggled even harder, "No, stop!" he commanded only fro his tie to be shoved in his throat. Tears were streaming down his face, and his throat burned. Happiness never lasted for him, he was always dragged back into perpetual darkness. His eyes widened with terror as he felt a thick slimy length against his entrance. He wanted to scream, yet no words escaped. Without preparation, one of the demons slammed into him. His body tightened and he screwed his eyes shut. He tried to reach through his bond, even if Sebastian was upset with him, he would still come to save him, wouldn't he? He had to try, one of the demons pulled his silk tie from his mouth. "Come now Faustus, you should have know what would happen to you," he said before holding his length in front of Claude's face. "You're no good for anything else," the demon taunted before forcefully shoving his member down Claude's throat. He felt as though he were being choked, he couldn't breathe. Pain was what he deserved, agony for desiring love that was his sin; to love when demons were never allowed to.

He could feel his entrance bleed and he winced in pain, "Fuck he's tight," said the demon that was busy ramming into him from the back. Claude could feel their hands on his skin and yet there was no respite, Sebastian wasn't going to save him. He was on his own again. Suddenly he felt even more pressure in his entrance as a second length was thrust into him. His world spun in pain and he couldn't hold on anymore, he never wanted this. His body began to go numb as he felt them draw nearer to their release, he began to tune out their chatter, all he wanted to do now was die. He was vaguely aware of their release as he allowed the darkness to great him, it was an escape from the vile act which he had just been subjected to. If only he still had the Judas dagger, then he might be able to kill himself. Then he might be able to escape like Sebastian.

The Undertaker sighed as he slowly drove down the road; he had to make it to the auction before the tome hit the block. "I just hope Tonoin was smart enough to steer clear of the event," he said as continued down the road. However what he saw next shocked him, he could see a smashed Austin Martin on the side of the road. His eyes widened as he sprinted out into the dark, in moments his cell phone was in his hand and pressed against his ear. "Come on Grell, pick up," he whispered as he ran into the field. "Yes?" asked a hesitant voice on the other end of the line. "Grell I found Faustus, he's in the field, please tell me Ronald and William are available," he said quickly as he slowly reached down to check Claude's pulse. He couldn't believe the sight before him, the demon was covered in seamen and bruises. The brutal act was far too apparent and he felt his stomach churn. "What's he doing in a field?" asked Grell in confusion, "Shouldn't he be with Sebastian?" The Undertaker paused, his eyes were locked on the demon, and he couldn't tell Grell what had transpired. "He wrecked his car, Grell. I don't think Sebastian welcomed him home with open arms," he replied as he looked up, the auction was starting soon and he was an hour away. Grell hummed, "Well they are in William's flat in London, but I doubt either of them will be willing to care for a demon," he commented. The Undertaker sighed, of course this wasn't the best solution however, something was definitely better than nothing. He couldn't risk loosing Claude again; Sebastian wouldn't be able to bear it. At least with this arrangement Claude wasn't too far away.

"Listen I'm bring him to William's flat, please wait for me at the auction house. We have to get that tome no matter what," he said quickly, and like that he hung up. His eyes went to Claude; he slipped his arms under the demon and gently lifted him up. Claude was as heavy as last time, "Well at least this time I'm not trying to pull you out of a fire Faustus," he commented. His shoes sloshed in the mud as he carried the demon, his mind kept going back to the one question, "What on earth is going on here?" Claude was cautious and an expert in hiding funds, he would never get caught, nor would he steal from clients. He huffed as he finally made it up the hill and placed Claude in the front seat of his Bentley.

Grell hummed as he dialed William and Ronald, "Come on guys, pick up, this time I actually need you," he said quickly. On the third ring a tired William answered, "Yes Sutcliff, what can I do for you?" He sounded exhausted and Grell could hear Ronald moan in the background. Of course, they were sleeping after sex, which was just his luck. "Listen you two, the Undertaker is on his way he found Claude in a field pretty banged up," said Grell. William moaned, "Sutcliff, are you actually being a professional for once?" he asked teasingly, Grell could hear William unfolding his glasses in the background. "Yeah, yeah, listen it sounded serious," said Grell after a moment. William slipped back into work mode and responded, "I understand, I'll prepare a room." Grell promptly hung up after words and looked around. He could already see a number of demons who were on the black list for soul harvesting. "Focus Grell, you've got to focus this time," he said as he walked through the crowd.

* * *

_Thanks guys for continuing this with me, for those of you who aren't aware I'm aiming for 100 chapters. I know it's a bit of a stretch however I'm so much closer now than I was before. Thank you darklittleobsession for you const reviews and PMs, I love those so keep it up._

_Remember I can only improve if you point out what I need to work on so please review._

_Laters,_

_KDRM _


	74. Chapter 74: Reflections

_Claude has been violated by a group of demons wrecked his car and is being taken to Ronald and William by the Undertaker. However, what do the shinigami learn something which this demon hasn't breathed to another soul. Alex and Kei are going to the auction only to learn the nature of what it was. Grell attempts to intercept them; however, he's far too late. _

_What will happen to Claude?_

_Will Alex and Kei be able to get away from the auction?_

_How is Sebastian doing?_

_I apologize for not updating sooner, between illness and working on midterms I've been rather busy. _

_Enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 74: Reflections**

A crisp white sheet fluttered in the air before settling on the queen sized bed. William's hands quickly smoothed out the top before he proceeded to folding the corners under the bed. He may have not been a butler, however he was still rather particular about the folds in which he made a hospital corner. Ronald was standing in the doorway and watched his lover make the bed with precision. "Impressive," he commented as he walked over with the folded white duvet and handed it to the raven haired shinigami. William looked up and commented, "Claude and Sebastian aren't the only ones who had to learn how to make a bed." There was a light chuckle, William looked up to see Ronald standing there, with a pair of down feather pillows. William held his hands up as Ronald tossed them, he had become accustomed to living with Ronald now. He could remember the expression on Ronald's face when he had asked the blond to live with him. Yet now it was second nature, William would cook and clean while Ronald did laundry and took the trash out. "So why did Grell sound so irritated?" he asked after a moment. William sighed as he turned down the sheets and responded, "I have no idea." That was the part which frightened him the most, he wasn't a fan of Claude and yet the way which Grell's call came off unnerved him. The red head had always flirted with him; it was common to see a flash of red attempt to hug him. It was odd to see this emotion, he sounded so mature on the phone and William began to wonder if he had finally forced the flirtatious man to grow up.

The door bell rang and Ronald said quickly, "I've got it." William listened to Ronald's footsteps as they drifted further away, however the sound which left his lover's throat was extremely different than he had expected. "William!" he shouted and the raven haired shinigami ran toward the entryway. Standing in a black suite with a battered and unconscious Claude in his arms was the Undertaker. William felt his heart stop for a moment, he thought seeing this golden eyed demon being pulled from the rubble was painful, however this was even more so. "What happened?" asked Ronald as he slowly reached out to touch Claude's swollen face; he could smell the stench of other demons and see the evidence of intercourse. The Undertaker's gaze softened behind his silver glasses, "He wrecked his car, and from the looks of things ran into the wrong crowd," he responded softly. William watched Ronald's face twist in discomfort; Claude and Sebastian were the strongest couple he had ever met. To see the proud spider this broken was frightening. "Let's get him inside, I think he needs a bath before anything," said William slowly. His eyes never left Claude's swollen face, the Undertaker nodded and asked, "Where is the bathroom?" William turned on his heel and led the man through the house, the air had turned solemn as they proceeded through the house.

The Undertaker took Claude into the bathroom and held him up, "I have another engagement, I wish I could be more helpful, however this can't wait," he said softly as he placed the unconscious demon on the corner of the tub, his back and head were leaning against the wall and William wrapped his arm around Claude's waist. "We understand, we'll take care of him," said Ronald softly as he began to draw warm water for a bath. The sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub filled the room, and the Undertaker simply nodded, "Call me if something happens," he said quickly before showing himself out. Ronald looked up and noticed William's gaze, it was very different from before. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, "Penny for your thoughts," said Ronald softly and William's head snapped up. He looked slightly disturbed, and he sighed, "Seeing him like this, it's not something I'm comfortable with," admitted William, his voice was soft and he danced around the subject. Which was something Ronald had never seen him do, William was always direct, straight as an arrow. He never danced around a subject, however he had also never seen William in a position like this. "What if, he was you," whispered William and he closed his eyes. A look of sheer terror swept across his once placid face. He hung his head, his bangs fell in his eyes, "What if this happened to you, Ronald. I," he paused and looked at the blond who had rolled up the sleeves of his blue V-neck sweater and was leaning into the tub to put the stopper in the drain. "I can't begin to explain the pain I would feel to see you like this," William managed to say. Ronald felt his heart swell as he looked at the now emotional William T. Spears. That calm and collected exterior which he was known for in the office, was gone and he looked as vulnerable as any other man. His head hung, he could hear the distant tap of tears on the tub, "Hey, I'm here," said Ronald as he slowly wrapped his arms around William, "I'm here, and the only person who has touched me and will ever do so, is you," he said softly. The blonds fingers slowly stroked William's black hair as he held the man in his arms.

Part of him began to wonder what happened to William's wife, he knew that this man had lost both his wife and child, however he never heard what had happened. It was a shadow which William shied away from, and Ronald didn't want to cause him anymore pain. He watched as William slowly slipped Claude out of his clothes and placed them on the floor. "We'll have to have them sent out," he commented as he removed Claude's shoes. Ronald's eyes widened as he looked at the swollen areas and cuts, "My god," he whispered as William reached for the demon's boxers, as comfortable as he was Ronald wasn't going to get upset about William undressing Claude. They needed to see the amount of damage which had been inflicted on the demon. The black silk boxers fell to the floor, and Ronald's hands shot up to cover his mouth. There was blood down Claude's legs, and he whispered, "Who would do something like that?" He had been raped before, however it wasn't as violent as what Claude had been subjected to. His body was covered in cuts bruises and the residue of what he guessed as semen. "Demons, they don't feel remorse for these actions, many find immense pleasure in it," commented William as he slowly lowered Claude into the tub. The waters shifted as Claude's body slipped bellow the surface, William asked, "Can you hold him while I get shampoo and some ointment for the tearing?" Ronald simply bobbed his head before slowly grabbing Claude's body. The demon was cold to the touch, he whispered, "Where was your raven when you needed him the most?"

Groggy golden eyes opened and looked up at him, Ronald had expected the demon to lash out, and yet he didn't. Claude simply sat there and replied honestly, "He threw me out." When Ronald heard this he felt as though everything he knew about Sebastian was a lie, he would have never allowed this to happen to his lover. "I should have told him about the assassination attempts and the game Sterling was playing," he whispered as he slowly straitened up. Ronald looked at Claude, he knew Sterling was up to something, however he had no idea Claude was currently playing a game with him. "Claude, what kind of game was he playing?" asked Ronald seriously. The demon looked at him and pursed his lips. It was clear he was debating whether or not to tell the blond shinigami, "Look it's no use now, you've been raped, thrown out of the house and you're wanted for a number of crimes," he hissed. This seemed to be enough to cajole Claude's tongue, "Sterling was planning on destroying Sebastian's company and use Alex as a weapon against," he paused and looked at the door. His eyes narrowed, and Ronald grabbed the demon's chin. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he couldn't stand a submissive Claude. "Look Faustus, she could still be in danger, man up!" he shouted. His voice bounced off the walls and assaulted Claude's ears with reason. The arachnid looked at the reaper and replied, "To eradicate Lucifer and then enslave demons." Ronald slowly released Claude's chin and stared at him in shock, there was only one demon which stood a chance against killing Lucifer. "Sebastian," he whispered, and he tiled his head back. He hadn't thought of that.

Claude's once beautiful vibrant golden eyes were dull and lifeless. He had lost all desire to live and even think about happiness. He fell silent and shifted so he was no longer leaning on Ronald, the door opened, and William returned with a tin in hand and a bottle of shampoo. "Nice to see you're awake Faustus," said William gently as he walked over. Claude didn't respond, he merely sat there in silence. Ronald had never found silence to be such a lamenting sound until now. William rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to washing Claude's hair, his fingers gently scrubbed away the dirt and mud which had been caked in his hair. The demon remained silent, and Ronald simply watched as William finished rinsing Claude's hair, "I'll let you finish bathing yourself and you can use the ointment in the silver tin for the tearing," he said smoothly before whipping his hands on a towel, "Ronny, let's give him some privacy," he commented. The pair left the bathroom and he looked at William, "I've never seen him like this," he breathed, his eyes were locked on the door. William looked at him and smiled listlessly, "I haven't, but I know the cause, and I can assure you Sebastian is in just as much pain," he said slowly. There wasn't a note of malice in his voice, it was pure sadness. Ronald looked at the bathroom door again and waited for the demon to emerge, they had been thrown yet another curve ball.

The rich and famous always knew how to party, however this was something even more extravagant. The car pulled in front of the auction house, Alex noticed the red carpet which had been rolled out, people of immense wealth had gathered and she felt butterflies dance in her stomach. She had been to a number of high brow events with Sebastian and Claude, this was the first one she was going to attend without them. Part of her was screaming not to, and the other part told her it was time to learn how to stand on her own two feet. Kei slipped out of the back and stood on the carpet with his hand extended to her, "Don't worry, I'll be beside you every step of the way," he whispered with a smile. It was apparent he had been looking forward to this. She nodded and slowly stepped out of the black town car. There was a great deal of chatter which swarmed around her, Alex tightened her grip on Kei's arm, and he looked at her. His eyes were soft, and he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, you look stunning." How he was this confident at a time like this amazed her, he seemed so collected as they continued down the carpet to the building. "What type of auction is this?" she asked curiously, Kei smiled. He shrugged and replied in the most noncommittal way, "I have no idea, let's check it out." He smiled broadly as he gingerly took his coat off and handed it to the attendant and reached out for her white fur.

Alex shook her head and chuckled as she slipped off the white fur and handed it to him. "I thought you had everything planned out," she commented after a moment. Kei chuckled and looked at her, clearly this man was much more spontaneous than she had anticipated. He looked over her shoulder and grinned before wrapping his arm around her waist, "I planned the dress and asking you out, I never thought you would say yes though," he admitted. She usually felt her skin crawl when people touched her like this and yet he felt protective. He seemed to make her feel comfortable and relaxed as they proceeded to the advanced viewing. Kei looked around and chuckled, "They can't take their eyes off of you," he commented as he pulled her in closer to himself. She smiled and looked about the room and realized something was very off. All of the guests didn't seem human, they looked far too perfect. She stiffened and caught wind of something familiar, the scent of Allen's aftershave. She stiffened and looked at Kei nervously, "I don't think this is a good idea," she whispered softly, and Kei looked at her in confusion. He was about to say something when he noticed the nature of the objects in the preview. Alex felt as though she had been kicked in the ribs, these weren't paintings or antiques, they were demonic articles. He slowly walked into the room, his eyes fell on the glass harp and a silver chalice with numbers before them. "What on earth?" he asked in confusion as he continued down each row. Each lot became even darker, he looked at Alex who was clinging to him for dear life. Her heart was pounding as she recognized some of the articles, and her eyes fell on a crowd of people which surrounded a pedestal in front of the room. "Is it authentic?" asked a hushed male voice. Men and women were standing before it looking in awe, and Alex felt the urge to run. They moved out of the way as Kei approached the display and the murmuring increased. "Is that really Sterling's son?" asked one of the women. Kei paused and looked at the book Alex blanched as she drew nearer she recognized it immediately, it was Sebastian's summoning tome. "It's too bad the girl isn't up for auction, she would honestly sweeten the deal," said a young man and Alex felt faint. Her grip tightened on Kei's arm, and she mouthed, "Let's go." Her heart was pounding, she knew what kind of auction this was, and it wasn't one which she should have ever agreed to attend. She should have steered clear of it.

Before Kei could reply there was a flash of red and standing before them was a long red haired shinigami, he looked at the pair and hissed, "What are you doing here?" He looked at the crowd who was eying the pair as though they owned the place. Kei looked at Alex and watched as she looked slightly relieved to see the red reaper. "I was invited I had no idea what this place was," he replied softly. Grell looked at Alex and drew a deep breath, she was well aware that Sebastian would murder Grell if anything happened to her. "Tonoin, you didn't attend the preview, this way and I will explain the details," said Grell with a note of authority. Kei fallowed the red reaper into another room, Grell closed the door, "What the hell are you thinking? This is no place for her!" he roared. Grell had officially gone off the deep end, he wasn't going to watch her get hurt by this man's stupidity. Kei's eyes widened, and he looked at Grell in astonishment, "Look, she isn't safe here, trust me it's bad enough the Tome is on the auction block. I can't try to protect her as well," the red reaper hissed. The sound of a gavel falling on a block filled the air as a number of the rich went into the main room. Grell's green and gold eyes looked up, he sighed, "Listen, get out of here, I will take care of the questions but its just not safe here," he whispered as he attempted to push Kei through the hallway.

"Sadly, its far too late for that," cracked a familiar voice and Grell spun to see the Undertaker standing in a black suit. His silver hair was pulled back, and the massive scar across his face was now visible. The Undertaker sighed and looked at the pair, "They will be expecting Tonoin to stay here and potentially purchase the Tome," the silver shinigami stated clearly as he looked at the pair. His eyes fell on Alex, and he chuckled, "To think that the one thing which could fetch a higher price than the Prince of Hell's Tome, would be dressed in such an elegant gown and be right under their noses," he commented. Grell looked at the Undertaker, he was well aware of the implications if the pair was to leave early. Yet he didn't understand what he was saying, they were told to keep her out of harms way. Now the Undertaker was going to send her into a room, filled with people who would like nothing better than to see her dead. "What?" asked Alex in confusion and she clung to Kei.

"I find the best place to hide is in plain sight," the silver shinigami replied as he shrugged and looked at Grell. There was a great deal of truth in this, if she was seen as Kei's date, there would be no way they could snatch her without a great deal of retaliation. On top of the fact that Kei was in fact Sterling's son. Grell looked Alex over and sighed, the idea could work however there was still the risk of someone figuring it out. "Alright, we now have to worry about both Alex and the Tome, this is going to be one hell of a night," said Grell slowly as he lead the pair to the hall. His mind was screaming at him to send Alex home and tell Kei he was a lunatic, however the Undertaker held much more authority than he did. Alex and Kei walked beside each other, they were in step however her nervousness was noticeable. The pair stopped short, and Kei lifted her chin with his fingers, "Look at me," he whispered, his voice was commanding and yet soft. Grell looked at the pair and felt a twinge of envy, this man was rather debonair for a human. "I will keep you safe, and save Claude. Breath Alexandra, just breath," he whispered before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. The Undertaker smiled as Grell opened the door and the buyers saw the pair kissing, this would only strengthen the illusion.

Alex felt his soft warm lips against hers, it was far more intoxicating than the kiss she had shared with Rin. He was charming, his lips moved with ease as they brushed against hers. She could feel his tongue trace hers, and she slowly parted her lips. Kei's emerald green eyes were closed, she could feel one of his hands resting on her back pull her closer. His other hand tangled in her hair, he was taking control of the situation, and she was going to allow it. A gasp escaped her lips as Kei playfully nipped her lower lip and she could feel the room's gaze fall on her. He smiled with triumph as he pulled away and guided her to her seat. She had never felt that kind of heat, she had witnessed it between Claude and Sebastian. Part of her always wondered what it tasted like, what it was like to be cast into the flames of desire, and now she knew. A sweet and sensational ache filled her chest, she desired more. More of that fire and his touch, her skin tingled from where his hands had been and she looked at her hands. A deep blush swept across her cheeks, and she felt his lips in her ear, "If you keep blushing like that, I may have to steal you away from here," he hummed. She could hear the mirth in his voice, it was clear he was enjoying himself; however was this a feeling of attraction or pure lust.

Kei's eyes were now locked on the auctioneer, and she watched in awe as a decorative silver chalice was brought to the table. The black card resting before it was labeled Lot 1 and she came to the realization that the tome which was sitting in the other room was Sebastian's. Now things were coming together, however there was one thing which she still didn't understand, why the book was so precious to the demons in the first place. She had tried to do research on it, only to turn up nothing. It was as though demons didn't have tomes, she had expected there to be a paper written by a sanctimoniously priest or conspiracy lover somewhere. Her eyes glided around the room, and suddenly she understood why it hadn't. The owners of several of the works largest communications providers were present as well as renowned software developers and politicians. She was a small tuna in a sea of sharks; she had done a little reading on Kei and learned something which surprised her. He was a self made man, Sterling had given him nothing. He worked hard to go to Tokyo University, he went to privet ivy league high schools on scholarship and lived practically in poverty. Somehow he managed to become one of the most successful CEOs in Asia with a small company he had inherited from an old man in Kyoto. He turned a failing manufacturer into the top of the business and most powerful player in the industry. From there he went to gain a hold in Tokyo and soon took control of the technology industry in both software and devices. She slowly slipped her hand onto his lap, and he looked over at her, his green eyes looked slightly concerned, she simply smiled.

Darkness crept into the corners of the house as Sebastian felt Claude's warmth slowly disappear. He had pushed the demon away, and yet he desired to have him standing beside him. He had heard Claude begging for mercy as they violated him and yet Sebastian abandoned him. Part of the demon began to go numb as he slowly walked through the house, there were hints of the other demon through out the house, spider webs, flowers, even his handwriting on post-its to remind him of important dates. The scent of his cologne lingered, and Sebastian felt as though his wings were bring ripped off his back. "Why?" he whined as he stopped before a mirror. His eyes fell on the slender figure standing before him, thin with dull red eyes and matted black hair. He no longer looked like the epitome of neatness, or the elegance of a CEO. He was a husk of his former self. His shoulders heaved a sigh as he slowly ascended the stairs and walked toward the master bedroom. Only to stop short outside the door, he could still smell that delectable cologne. Tears stung his eyes, he hissed in agony before screaming, "Fuck, why?" Unbidden tears fell again, he felt like all he ever did was cry. He had gone soft, and for some reason Claude allowed this, he was always a strong demon. Yet when it came down to it he was perhaps one of the weakest, there was. "I have no right to call myself a prince," he whispered as he slowly fell to his knees outside of their bedroom door.

He his back against the hard wooden door and slowly curled into a ball. "I have no right to even say that I love you," he whined before he allowed sobs to wrack his body. More tears, that was all he did now was cry. Perhaps this was for the best, to set Claude free of the emotional train wreck which was now Sebastian. He rubbed the tears away with the heel of his hand and drew a deep shaky breath. Everything had been shattered before his eyes; the only thing which he still had was Alex. He slowly rose and continued down the hall toward a massive mirror. Along the way he picked up a porcelain Ming Dynasty vase and dumped its contents on the floor. He stood before the mirror and smiled as he hurled the priceless vase toward the sheet of glass. The sound of it shattering echoed through the house and the demon closed his eyes. This would numb the pain, it would make it just manageable enough for him to finally be at peace. He felt the shards of glass slice into his skin and welcomed the agony which consumed him as he fell backward. The sound of a cry filled his ears, it was closer than he realized as he felt a pair of hands slowly pick his head up off the floor.

Crimson eyes flickered open to see a similar pair looking back down at him. They were wide with terror, and he could see a number of thoughts running through his mind. The familiar scent of roses and feel his soft hair on his face. "Dad?" Sebastian asked slowly as he reached up to touch his father's face. Lucifer looked at his son and nodded, he looked as though his heart had been broken. "Why?" was the only word which Sebastian had managed to produce from his lips and he felt his father pull him into his arms. He felt as though he were a small child again, before the fire, before all of this had happened. Before his life had become a mess, he was in his father's arms and could smell the scent of roses. Lucifer slowly slipped his hand into his son's hair and responded, "I heard the shatter, I was coming to warn you about a group of rogue demons, to find my son on the floor covered in glass." His touch was tender and closed his eyes for a moment, the pain slowly dulled as he sat up, his wounds were sealing, and the pain was dissipating. "Michaelis explain," he demanded, his voice didn't waver and he looked as though he had just caught his son cutting himself. Sebastian slowly sat up and looked at his father, even if they shared similar features it wouldn't deny the fact that they were two different demons. He sighed and asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?" as he stood up. Lucifer jumped to his feet and glared at his son. "The last thing I want is wine, I want answers!" he barked and Sebastian looked over his shoulder at his father. It was clear he didn't know a thing about what had been going on, and things were about to become even more complicated.

"No you'll want a glass of wine for this, it's a long story," he said as he slowly began to walk away. Part of him wanted to dash out of the house and avoid his father, however it was now at the point in which it was impossible. Especially if his father was even willing to come to the human realm, "What haven't you told me?" Lucifer asked after a moment. His voice was hesitant and Sebastian drew a deep breath as he walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Nestled in the wine cooler was a bottle of prime red wine. It was a decadent bottle of Chateauneuf-du-Pape from 1933. Lucifer looked at the age and then to Sebastian, "You really are successful in this realm, aren't you?" he asked slowly as he watched Sebastian open the bottle and pull a pair glistening wine goblets. The spicy aroma of the wine filled the room and Lucifer drew a deep breath, "So this is what humans can produce," he mused as he watched his son lift the bottle and pour a glass. "They can produce more than wine," he said as he placed the glass before his father and perched on one of the stools. For some reason he felt comfortable here, his eyes fell on the island and slowly attempted to put a story together. "I have no idea where to start," he confessed after a moment, and looked up at his father. So much had happened Lucifer didn't know of, and that it was going to be difficult to tell his father what was going on. "The beginning is always a good place," said Lucifer as he tipped the glass to his lips.


	75. Chapter 75: The Thing about Running

_Lucifer has come to see Sebastian, only to find him on the floor. Rather than lecturing him, Sebastian realizes that it is impossible to keep running. Everything catches up in the end. Claude is in William and Ronald's care, only to be faced by a pair of determined Shinigami. Both demanding to know just what is going on. _

_With several piece on the board unaccounted for, can the Undertaker win?_

_Jus how mush has Claude been hiding?_

_Recently myself and a friend, Manake, have started co-writing a crossover called Mayhem in Manhattan. We decided it would be fun to have our two OTPs meet up, Shizuo x Celty and Claude x Sebastian. ( s/9096728/1/)_

_Also, I'm putting together a full copy of Crimson Tears in Google Docs. Sadly I will have to break the series into several docs. However, unlike the chapters posted here, these will be better edited and have piece which were cut from the posts here. So keep an eye out for those._

_Thank you all of my dedicated readers, you guys are really helpful and I hope to see more reviews. I can only improve if you tell me where I need work. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 75: The Truth about Running**

There is a point in which we all fear to disappoint our parents, when we come to the realization that we may not have been able to live up to all of their expectations. At that moment we feel as though we have not only allowed them to see disappointment in you, but also themselves. An overwhelming wave of disgust and irritation almost always washes over their face, and you know for a split second that you have managed to crumble. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the stem of the glass and looked at the lush deep red liquid which now rested in the glass. He lifted the glass to his lips and felt the cool sweet wine enter his mouth; he could feel it slowly numbing the pain which he had been feeling since he had felt Claude leave. "That's tricky," he said after a moment and looked at the glass. Lucifer slowly slipped his fingers around his son's free hand, which was resting on the table. "I'm not going to judge you," he whispered kindly. Sebastian's red eyes slid up to meet his father, he knew well that his father was going to judge him; he would be a fool not to. "You never asked about my relationship with Claude," he whispered and slowly placed the glass back on the table. He drew a shaky breath and looked up at his father, "That is where this all starts, the day I learned he was alive," he said softly. Lucifer gave Sebastian's hand an encouraging squeeze and nodded.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and slowly began to remember when he had awoken in the chamber of the Emperor, that moment in which he was thrust into a confusing and almost unimaginable world. The smell of flowers filled his nose, and he could feel the soft caress of the finest silk on his skin, "After the fire the Undertaker took me to the Forbidden City, where the Emperor of China resided, Xiang. Unlike the others he wasn't one of the bloodline and yet he had managed to take the thrown as a warlord. It was nothing like Hell; it was as though I were trapped in a dream. Sitting before me wrapped in imperial gold was the young emperor of China, I had been given to him as a gift," he whispered and drew another deep breath, "At the time I was in pain, I felt as though I had lost everything, I was starving and desired a contract. He was the first contract I ever made, his ambition was endless, and his desire for power knew no bounds. I loved the fact, that he was willing to do just about anything to get the job done." Lucifer was silent, he looked engrossed in his son's story and he slowly placed both his hands on his fathers. "I worked tirelessly to unite China and protect it, yet I was broken. I had liked Claude before you had even introduced him to me and offered him as my butler. Before all of this pain," his hand slowly over his chest and he clutched his shirt, "I had been in love with him for so long that, that night hurt the most. He was innocent and yet you allowed him to die in the fire. I was never going to forgive you for that, how could I?" He noticed the look of regret in Lucifer's face and smiled and little, "I lived off of that hatred for years, until one day a beautiful princess from Southern China arrived with her mysterious advisor. As soon as he entered the room I felt this primal spark, and I began to wonder if it was possible for Claude to be alive," he said with a listless smile, "He had proven to be rather valuable to her and was playing the entire court. I had gone out into the garden to soothe my wrecked nerves and tend to the Imperial Cherry Trees, which were to blossom soon. I looked up in the branches to see a heart wrenching sight, a spider which looked just like Claude," he breathed.

Sebastian fought back his tears, he wanted to crumple onto the floor and cry in pain, "I moved the spider out of the way to ensure it's safety. If I couldn't save him, the least I could do was save something which reminded me of him. At the time Claude had been maneuvering the court to the point that I was becoming obsolete, and the emperor allowed it. However, I never expected to be on the receiving end of an assassination attempt. A human was hired who specialized in killing demons; he was paid a great sum to kill me. I didn't know the assassin was in the garden until I heard the whisper of silk and a muffled scream. Standing before me, was the one thing I thought I lost," he whispered and looked at his glass of wine. Lucifer took a sip of wine and asked after a moment, "What happened after you learned of who the mysterious advisor was?" his voice was soft and yet there was a note of pure irritation. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled softly, "We carried out our contracts and set up an agreement, to spend time with one another between them. We carried on like that for years, obeying our masters during the day and indulging in pleasure at night. After centuries of carrying on like this, we made a decision which changed everything," he sighed and fought back the tears which were gathering. He was well aware that Lucifer knew nothing of their son, that he was actually a grandfather at one point.

"We had been sitting on the Pierre, watching the christening of a ship when we noticed a pair of young boys, dashed down the walk. They were smiling and laughing with glee as they ran, and at that moment Claude whispered, 'I think we should have a child.' Those words made my heart leap. We never spoke of children and in the past acknowledged that it was far too dangerous with the relations between shinigami, angles and demons. Yet, at that moment I understood what he wanted, a child to bring us closer together," Sebastian's voice was soft and a faint nostalgic smile swept across his lips. He slowly slipped his finger around the wine glass, Lucifer was silent and he took this as his cue to continue, "We went home and pulled out my tome, Claude had learned magic at that point and was able to assist me in the preparations for producing a child. We tried for years, nearly a decade to get it right, and just when we were about to give up."

Sebastian's garnet eyes looked up at his father, a look of shock was on his face. It was clear he had no idea the pair had produced a son, Lucifer sat back a mixture of pain and sadness swept across his face. "I have a grandson?" he asked after a moment. A stab of pain ran through his chest, "Yes you did," he replied quietly. Lucifer slipped his hand into his hair and looked at Sebastian, "You never told me you were pregnant," he hissed with irritation. Sebastian drew a deep breath and shook his head, "You were preoccupied with gaining control over the outer rim of Hell, I wrote to you however you never replied," he replied and looked at his hands. The platinum band sparkled in the light as it was wrapped around his finger. "I never received them," he muttered in astonishment and looked at Sebastian with a smile. "Where is he now? Is he a successful CEO like you?" he asked with a hint of excitement. The tears which Sebastian had been fighting to hold back finally broke and he whimpered, "He was murdered, he was only seven." The silence hung in the air, and Sebastian hung his head, that day was fresh in his mind; it was the most painful memory in his mind.

He slowly swept his tears away with the back of his hand and shouted, "I was going to visit you in the palace and tell you of my son. I wanted to patch up what was left of this shattered relationship! Only to find my son, **dead **on the floor!" He had lost his grip on sanity and tears now streamed down his face, "My beautiful baby Jasper," he cried, his sobs racked his body and he rested his head on the table. The sound of the barstool scraping across the floor filled the room, and he felt a pair of warm arms encircle him. He could sense his father's hesitation and began to wonder what else there was, clearly this tale wasn't over. "At that time I pushed Claude away, I thought he had betrayed me. I learned late that he had gone to protect me from an angelic assassin, yet part of me still can't forgive him. I still can't allow him to know that. I thought that if I ignored these feeling and continued on the path which I had started that I could bury them," he whispered. Sebastian sat up and wrapped his arms around his father, "Only for him to betray me again, I have nothing left."

Lucifer tightened his grip on his son and looked down at him, Sebastian never got this emotional, and he always hid his emotions. It was only when it came to Claude that these emotions were apparent. Sebastian had honestly fallen in love with the other demon, part of him wanted to go out and hunt this demon down, to skin him alive. While the other part desired to know more about the current situation. Claude was so protective of Sebastian in Switzerland, that he found it hard to believe that he would even contemplate hurting his mate. "What did he do?" asked Lucifer after a moment, he could feel Sebastian's warm tears seep through his shirt. "He stole my funds, broke contracts, did illegal actions, the list is endless," he whispered as he sat up. Lucifer slowly pulled away from his son and placed his hand on his cheek. "Listen here, I know you hurt, I hurt right now knowing that you had to endure all of this alone," he said firmly, "however, there are people relying on you." Sebastian looked at his father, who seemed to be towering over him. "There are people working for you, who had mortgages to pay, bills and debt, people which look to you to protect them," he said sternly. He had to remind his son of his role as a CEO. "Now pick up the piece and stitch yourself together, you're no use to them like this," he hissed and gently lifted Sebastian's chin, "You are my son, mine. I am not going to watch you fall apart. You've managed to get this far, don't fall behind now."

He watched Sebastian's eyes widen and nodded as he sat up slowly, "You used your hatred of me to fuel you for all those years, now use your desire to rebuild and conquer from this," Lucifer said with a smile, he was standing his full height and looked like the true king of demons. Sebastian nodded and slowly slipped off the stool. He straightened up and nodded firmly, Lucifer watched as his son slowly began to pick up the pieces of his life. "They may not use swords, however from what I've seen you have a talented staff and resources. Remind them who rocked the world, remind them who you are. You aren't simply Sebastian Michaelis," he smiled, "You are Sebastian Michaelis, CEO of Artistry and Prince of Hell, my son. Don't forget that." The young demon gave a firm nod before calling, "Thompson, Timber, Canterbury!" His voice rang through the halls, and Lucifer noticed that fire back in his son's eyes. He stared in confusion as he watched Sebastian look at the three, "I need Damien's contacts, I'm going to transfer a great deal of money from an account into mine, Thompson you have access to that. Timber, I need you to change some appointments of mine around, open up tomorrow I need to start working on this. Also contact Tonoin and tell him we need to have a meeting. Canterbury, check the status of our contracts with intrigue, you will have access to Claude's old office and such," he said quickly. The three looked at one another before giving a deep bow and vanishing, each tending to their own task. Lucifer watched his son in admiration; he looked like a superb manager. "Who taught you how to delegate like that?" he asked curiously. Sebastian turned and smiled, "You," was his reply before he began to walk toward his study.

Claude left the bathroom and looked at Ronald and William. "Faustus, Ronald has just told me what you told him," William said after a moment. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Ronald who seemed slightly nervous. He couldn't blame the shinigami, he was a demon after all, "Knox, I didn't tell you to keep it a secret," said Claude softly as he looked at the floor. He wasn't going to fight if he couldn't escape this, "Faustus, quit wallowing!" shouted William angrily as he grabbed the demon's chin and forced him to look at him. Claude looked at the older reaper and noticed the determination in his eyes, "If that happens Faustus, they could reek havoc on the rest of us, shinigami would be forced to choose a side," he said coldly. Claude knew that this was going to scare the hell out of reapers, to have demons enslaved by a mad man, "What is Zion?" William hissed and Claude froze, all demons knew what they were, they knew about the rose and its pungent odor. "Do you know how souls rot?" he asked slowly and looked at William. His golden eyes were slightly darker than before, and the older shinigami stared at Claude who was simply standing with a towel around his waist. "No," replied William softly, "Let's get you some clothes and then you can explain." Ronald went into William's room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater, the demon smiled as he took the clothing. "Thanks," he breathed. He noticed how the pair seemed uncomfortable, and he realized it was the fact he was standing solely in a towel. He turned and went into the bathroom, once he had managed to enter the familiar room he sighed. Shinigami were knowledgeable when it came to certain things. Souls were one such topic in which they had a great deal of knowledge. "Odd," he mused as he slipped into the sweater and then the jeans, it felt odd to put them on without underwear, however he could understand their hesitation.

In many ways Claude was grateful that they had allowed him to stay, however that didn't change the fact that he had to tell them about a game which had been in play for well over a century. Ronald and William were sitting in the living room, with a fresh pot of tea and mugs. William's eyes were locked on him; he slowly sat across from them in the chair and clasped his hands together. He had to explain this, "I always assumed you guys understood what rotting souls were," he said after a moment and looked at the pair. Both of them looked confused, Ronald's eyes were filled with curiosity while William looked slightly impatient. "I know very little from what I've read in books," William confessed. Claude sighed, it was only natural such instances had stopped since the change in code which the Undertaker had negotiated with Lucifer. It was way before their time, "As you know souls must be reaped a quickly as possible to prevent an imbalance. Years ago, long before either of you came into existence there was an issue which arose, it wasn't because dispatch was short staffed, it was because demons were manipulating the natural order of things," he stated. He could remember the chaos which had ensued in the human realm as demons ran unbound to a master, killing those who weren't meant to die yet. "If a soul isn't reaped you know it is released and wanders through the human realm. It's what occurs as it wanders which causes issues," he looked at William who had his hands wrapped around a mug, and was watching Claude closely. "The longer they wander the more of their human qualities they loose. They become darker, much more dangerous and exceedingly powerful. We call them Shadows, they're what's left of a soul which has lost all it's humanistic features," he explained.

Demons knew a great deal about Shadows, many of them fed on them as a delicacy. Claude was never interested in that aspect though, they were far too difficult to catch, and when fed upon they had a tendency of poisoning the demon. "For centuries humans have experimented with contacting these shadows, Gypsies and things often used cards and other tools to speak to them. Most of it was a hoax, however, there was one group which managed to contact demons and shadows," he continued, the smell of the roses from his memory flooded him and he shook his head, "Zion had managed it under the determined man Al Azif, broke through the barriers and brought shadows into the world," he paused and noticed the look of terror on Ronald's face. William wrapped his arms around the blond and held him there, he was trembling, and Claude began to feel guilty for explaining this. "He placed one in the body of a man and began to experiment with even more staggering feats. H. P. Lovecraft studied this art and eludes to it in his stories, he was killed before he could finish his Grimoire. There are five copies in the world," he finished and looked at the pair. He had encountered necromancers before, many of them were wayward and often foolish as they attempted the rituals. "Has there been any success in summoning a shadow currently?" asked Ronald after a moment, his voice shook as though it were a leaf on the wind.

That was the one question which he didn't have the answer to, "No, most of the original Grimoires were destroyed. If Sebastian's were to be given to the wrong person it could do even more damage," he stated, he didn't want to lie, however he wasn't entity sure of this game. William held up his hand and asked, "Is it possible for a human to use Sebastian's tome? I thought only demons could." William had a fair point, it was unusual for a human to be able to use a demonic tome, however not impossible, and Sterling had proven that with the ice spiders. "No, it isn't impossible," he replied.

The Undertaker stood at the back of the room, waiting for the final lot and making sure no one noticed that the piece to complete it was sitting beside Kei. He slipped his hand into his pocket and looked at the string of lockets he had collected, "Hopefully this time you're able to escape that fate," he commented as he ran his fingers over the silver chain. They were getting progressively closer, he could feel the tension in the room, he looked around and stared as he noticed two people out of place, "Allen Platt and Max?" he asked in confusion as he noticed the pair. Allen was smiling, he was about to walk over when he caught a familiar scent waft by him as a young woman in a white dress passed him. The Undertaker stiffened and his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as he watched the young woman move. That was Angela, he was certain of it. Grell walked over to him and asked, "Who was that?" The Undertaker hissed, she was bold to come here, "A pest," he replied. She was attempting to manipulate the outcome. "Keep her away from Alex," he whispered as he grabbed Grell's arm.

His grip was harsh, and Grell stared at him, "Wouldn't it be easier to send her out of here?" he asked in confusion. The Undertaker's eyes fell on him that was only possible earlier, he needed them to stay. "No, she's been seen, she has to stay," he replied. Before he could say another word the tome was brought to the block. The room fell silent as the Auctioneer cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentleman, as you have noted we have an exceedingly rare item which has been added to the collection. It has been authenticated by the several reputable appraisers from Walden and Fitch Books," he stated. His voice rang as clear as a bell, and suddenly the Undertaker realized what was going on. "So this is your trump card Sterling, not Tonoin but the book on the block," he whispered. Grell looked at him even more confused, "Huh?" he asked, the Undertaker looked at the pair. "Oh very clever," he commented as a smile crept across his lips.

"No, not a full shadow, however with Sebastian's tome it becomes possible," Claude stated. His golden eyes fell on William and Ronald, that tome was going to be on the auction block soon, his accounts were frozen, and there was no way he could get it back. "Purchase it," said Ronald with a shrug, William glared at Ronald. He had forgotten how young he was, "That isn't something which can be purchased by another demon, and even if I could my assets are frozen." He knit his fingers together and looked at them, there were some things demons couldn't do. Purchasing the tome of a noble was one of them, "Why?" asked William, "What rule prevents it Faustus?" Claude looked at them seriously as he smiled crookedly. "Do you know what it means to own that tome?" he asked after a moment. The pair was silent, he swore he could hear a pin drop. "It means I own him, not as a lover, not as my other half, but I'm contracted to him as his master," he responded.

"This volume is the Summoning Tome of Sebastian Michaelis the Prince of Hell and son of Lucifer," said the Auctioneer with pride. It was the most valuable item of the evening and the Undertaker could hear the whispers of investors through the room. He looked over at Alex and Kei, if there was anytime for him to use his money to save her, now would be it. "We will start the bidding at it's appraised value, 120 thousand Pounds," he said clearly. The room was a buzz, "130," called an elderly gentleman in the front, he was the owner of several cruise lines and hotels. "150" shouted a young woman in the back, his eyes drifted to her, she was a real-estate tycoon. He looked at Alex and Kei and asked, "What are you going to so? If they get that tome they will do irreversible damage." He noticed the uneasiness in Grell's eyes as the bidding continued, "Shouldn't we stop them?" he asked. The Undertaker could tell the young reaper was beyond nervous, "No we can't interfere," he responded, "This event alters the game." Out of the corner of his eye he could see a content and confident Angela sitting in her seat, the only piece he hadn't predicted to appear. "What?" stammered Grell, "Are you insane?" The Undertaker cackled and replied, "Do you know what happens when you observe an event?" The young reaper looked at him in confusion, his red lip quivered, and he slipped on of his black gloved hands into his long red hair.

Ronald's jaw hit the carpet, he gaped at Claude, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" asked William. Claude closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "A lower demon can not own royalty, as soon as another demon lays hands on it and makes a pact. He owns the other one," he responded as he looked at the tray with the French Press sitting on it. He slowly reached out and picked the mug up, it was warm, and he could smell the strong brew. It was clear William liked strong coffee, "How do you make a pact?" William asked after a moment, "And why aren't you exempt?" The arachnid took a sip and used that brief amount of time to compose his thoughts. He slowly lowered the mug and replied, "Blood and no I am not. Touching a tome is like you physically handling a soul." The pair looked at one another, it was clear they were taught that in Reaping 101. If a demon was to handle another's tome, it could take him over. Being the Prince's tome meant that not only would he be harming Sebastian, but Sebastian would essentially try to kill him indirectly. "How can a book be so dangerous?" asked Ronald. He laughed and looked at them, clearly he didn't know about the shinigami library, "What happens when you amend the record of a person?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm asking for a clear answer," barked Grell, "Not a fortune cookie." Another number was lifted in the air, and a buyer shouted, "210!" The tension in the room was almost palpable as the bidders became even more rallied up. The only person who hadn't placed a bit was Kei, he became curious as to why. "Simple, as soon as you observe something it changes, all the possibilities are different and you can change the outcome by simply being at the event. Alex is one of them, we are another," he replied. His gaze was on the Japanese man with Sterling's emerald eyes, the knight which no one saw coming, with his queen at the side. Finally the number lifted, and Kei called, "1.2 Million." There was a buzz in the room, the Undertaker even froze, he hadn't expected that number. "1.4!" called Allen Platt from the front. "So basically we have to see which one of them can manage to beat the other out, why?" Grell asked, "It makes no sense." It wouldn't make sense to Grell, however the board wasn't complete, and two pieces were missing. "The Bishop and Knight aren't here yet," he commented. The redheaded shinigami scratched his head, "Chess?" he asked curiously, "Who are they?"

Ronald tapped his chin and hummed, "Well, if you amend them you change their lives, which can alter their perception of things," he replied. Claude nodded, his black hair was still slightly damp, and he felt a droplet roll of one of his bangs and land on his knee. "A demon's tome isn't like that, however if things are altered the ramifications are serious. Each tome contains charms, spells and rituals which are used to control a demon, many of which are lethal if done incorrectly. If a demon was to touch another tome, the tome responds by killing the demon to prevent alterations and abuse," he explained. He could remember the first time someone tried to touch his tome, the demon burst into flames, and he found a pile of ash the next day in his compartments at the Trancy Manor. William rubbed the back of his neck and held his hand up, "What your saying is, that the only person who can save himself is Sebastian?" he asked slowly.

The auctioneer was on his toes as another woman shouted, "1.5!" her voice was loud and high pitched. It hurt the Undertaker's ears, "Claude and Sebastian," he replied as he looked at the audience. Kei's number flew up again. "2.3," he stated flatly, there wasn't even a question and he noticed how high the price was rising. "You're kidding, neither of them is in a state to get here, if you can't remember Sebastian's trying to piece himself together right now," he hissed.

Claude nodded, William leapt to his feet, his gold and green eyes were filled with anger, "He's broken, and you allegedly broke him and now you are saying he has to save himself?" he practically screamed. Ronald winced; he had never seen William yell. Occasionally he would shout Grell's name and bark orders, however this was a new level of irritation for him. Claude grit his teeth, and Ronald watched as the demon rose from his seat and pointed at the door, "I didn't do this! This was never my intention!" His eyes flickered a violent fascia as he spoke, and his aura cracked. "Then what the hell were you planning? You were playing with Sterling, and from the sounds of it you were in over your head Claude!" he shouted, William looked as though he had finally lost it. All the stress which had been building was all over his face, he didn't even care that Claude was about to snap. "What the fuck do you know Reaper?" Claude hissed, his pupils became slits and he leaned forward. William's fingers were curled in fists, and Ronald watched his Sempai tremble. "At least I know when to fold when I'm in over my head!" he retorted, "Faustus, you know better than the rest of us what's at stake, why did you keep playing!"

The Undertaker drew a shaky breath as he watched Angela whisper something in the ear of Max and Allen Platt's father, "I'm aware, however we aren't enough to face this room of VIPs, Angels, Demons and Fae," he hissed. He watched as they turned their attention to Alex, "We can't stand by and watch this," Grell whined. Another card flew up, "2.5!" shouted Allen Platt's father, he then watched the man turn his attention to one of his assistants and whisper something into his ear. Kei raised his number and replied, "3." There was a murmur of awe which swept through the room, the Grell's eyes fell on a pair of guards as they moved toward Alex and Kei, one of them had a sword drawn, "We can't wait much longer," hissed Grell as he shoved his way through the crowd which had gathered at the back of the room. The glint of the blade sent a chill down the Undertaker's spine, and he whispered, "Damn it Sebastian, where the fuck are you?"

Sebastian was at his desk and quickly finished his transaction, he moved as much as he could out of the off shore account and into his own. He felt this unusual tug, and he froze, something was very wrong, he had expected to see Alex. He closed his eyes for a moment, the last time he felt this feeling she had slit her throat and was standing on the bar at the Ministry of Sound. The door swung open as Canterbury returned with a stack of documents. "Set them over there," he said as he pointed to the corner of his desk. "Sir, there's something you need to see," Canterbury said after a moment. Lucifer entered after a moment and looked around his son's study, it was elegant and clean. "What?" asked Sebastian as his eyes narrowed, he was silently cautioning the demon, he didn't need anything else to happen. The purple haired demon held out a red folder and handed it to him; he had seen this file on Claude's desk. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked as he tossed it on the top of his desk and leaned back in his chair. He could feel his father's eyes on him and frankly he didn't care. "Check and see who owns both publishers," Canterbury replied. Sebastian flipped the file open, "Sir Arnold Richard Sterling," he said after a moment, and he looked up. Sterling had pinned his own publishing houses against one another, which made no sense. During the time of the lawsuit, Sterling secretly purchased both publishers. "There's something else," said Canterbury after a moment and Sebastian looked up at him. "I did a little digging and found this," he stated as he placed a picture on his desk. Sebastian's eyes widened and he shot up from his desk. "Fuck!" he shouted and knit his fingers in his hair, so this what Sterling had up his sleeve.


	76. Chapter 76: Wingless Flies

_I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, I've been contemplating what to do next, and now that I have a direction you'll see more chapters. Warning! This chapter is by far one of the most violent I've written. I apologize in advance if I offend anyone. _

_I hope you enjoy,_

_~Kuro_

* * *

**Chapter 76: Wingless Flies **

Sebastian stared at the image, sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and smiling was a young man with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His lips parted in shock as he looked at him, "What?" he asked in confusion. Nothing made sense, he felt as though everything had been turned upside down, "Alex's brother?" he asked curiously. His eyes looked over the image, and suddenly he realized that this man's build was very different from hers, "No, her father," he whispered before dropping the image to the floor. He shot up, his jaw hit the floor as he looked at his father. Sebastian felt himself become nauseous, everything was colliding, Allen was a faithful employee, and yet her he was sitting across from Alex's father in a café which had been owned by Max. Allen the one who had pointed out the accounting issue, Sebastian paused and looked at the images. The chances of Allen even looking at the accounts were one million to one and he knew that. His eyes narrowed, he was being played, and one of the pawns was in his own employ. "Sebastian?" asked Lucifer as he hesitantly reached out to touch him. Sebastian pulled away and hissed angrily, he thought he had been the master of games but he wasn't. "Just how many players are there?" he whispered. His long slender white fingers slipped into his messy black hair. "As many moves can be made," said Lucifer softly.

Sebastian was about to reply when he felt a familiar pull on his hand, it was the same as when he was contracted to Ciel. Someone was handling his tome. His eyes flickered as he turned to Lucifer, "Tell me what is going on, you must know something," growled Sebastian. His red eyes were locked on his father's, and his hands had grasped the demon king's shoulders. He looked at his son in confusion, "I don't keep track of the mortal realm," he replied curtly. His slander shoulders were firm and Sebastian noticed the sincerity in the demon's voice. "Tell me who she is," he said swiftly, he had to know. Lucifer drew a deep breath and responded, "That is a question for the Undertaker, a Shinigami would know far more than a demon on these matters." He paused and looked at his father, this didn't make sense he had thought to ask the Undertaker however he didn't realize how evident it was. "You must know something, ever since she did that design she had been in danger," Sebastian stated. Lucifer was about to answer until Sebastian felt that familiar pull once again. He looked at his hand, he didn't have a Faustian seal, he knew he didn't have an open contract. "Canterbury, where is Alex?" he asked after a moment, his eyes never left Lucifer.

The young purpled haired demon entered the room and replied, "I have no idea. She isn't at the office." Sebastian slowly released the demon king and grabbed his phone hastily. With this auction she would be in more danger than ever, to not have her within his sight was nerve wracking. In moments he was dialing Alex, he listened to it ring only for her to not answer. In a state of panic Sebastian hung up and called Jodi, she must have known where Alex had gone. In two rings she answered, "Mr. Michaelis it's a bit late to be calling," she stated sleepily. He hadn't paid attention to the time, at this moment all that mattered was finding Alex. "Have you seen Alex?" he asked quickly, the urgency of his question could be detected in his voice. Jodi seemed to rouse quickly and replied, "The last thing I knew was she was heading to see Tonoin, something about helping Claude." Sebastian felt his heart stop, and he stammered, "What?" He could hear the bed in the background creak as Jodi sat up and replied, "Yeah, she was going to see Tonoin Kei." Sebastian felt his rage bubble, and for the first time in a long time, he was seriously angry. Not only was she going to aid Claude but she ran to Tonoin who was probably at the auction. "Thanks Jodi," he said curtly before hanging up. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone and stated, "She's at the auction."

Tonoin raised his paddle again and called, "4 million." His voice caused the room to freeze, yet he felt this familiar tingle run up his spine. He turned to see the glint of a silver sword, his hands wrapped around Alex's arms, and he pulled her out of the way before the sword could hit its target. His green eyes narrowed as he watched the blade slice through the wooden chair. Standing in a regal black coat with a top hat and a wide smile, Alex felt her heart pound. "The Master of Ceremonies," she whispered in terror. Soulless grey eyes looked back at her, his copper hair was as unruly as ever, and she trembled. A panic broke out in the room as guests scrambled to leave, "Hello again, puppet," he greeted with a broad grin. Kei noticed her panic and glared at him, "What do you want?" he asked harshly. He pushed Alex behind him in an attempt to protect her from the man's reach. "So you are the prodigal son of Sir. Arnold Richard Sterling," he drawled as he pulled the sword from the chair and lifted it elegantly so it's tip was pointed at Kei's throat. The rapier was perfectly balanced and rested in the palm of the man's hand. "Yes, and you are?" he asked curtly, he didn't appreciate the way in which this man had been treating him. He watched grey eyes turn their gaze to Alex, "She knows however, I'm not certain how much she remembers," he commented as he turned his attention back to Kei.

The auctioneer had long fled, and the room was still, the only ones who remained were Grell, the Undertaker, Kei, Alex and the man before them. "I'm not fond of games," Kei hissed as he grabbed the tip of the rapier and pushed it away. He could feel the sharpness of the blade as his fingers touched it. "I don't expect you to be," he jeered as he raised his blade again, "however the tome and girl leave with me." Kei could see the redhead make his way closer to them, he had a feeling he was a friend of Alex's. His eyes were locked on the attacker and from what he could tell this man was ready to lay it all on the line for her. He turned his attention to his attacker and asked gruffly, "If I refuse?" His voice carried an ounce of venom, and he was well aware that he was going to make it sting as much as he could. "Simple, I shall kill you both," he replied with a smirk. Kei smiled darkly and responded, "I was hoping you would say that," he replied. In a swift motion the sword jabbed forward as Kei dodged it and pushed Alex out of the way. "Run!" he shouted as he pushed Alex toward the door. Grell's scythe classed with the sword as he attempted to snap it. Kei watched the redhead struggle with the sword as he tried to block.

"What the?" he asked in shock, the sword didn't even bend when it hit his scythe. "Why isn't it breaking?" he asked in confusion. Kei stared as the redhead attempted to bash the sword back with a chainsaw. None of this made sense, a chainsaw would chew apart a sword no matter how well it was made. He turned to sprint away only for Grell to fly backward and the swordsman to lunge at Alex. "Kei!" she screeched as she attempted to doge only to feel the sword bite at her back. His eyes widened as he placed himself between her and the swordsman as he lined up to run her through. His sword pointed squarely at its target. Kei's eyes closed as he waited for the blow, his ears were ringing, and he felt his entire body enter a state of panic. All of his training told him to get in a defensive position, yet if he did that Alex would receive the blow. He waited only, the blow never came, there was a loud whistle, and he felt a gust of air hit his face. He opened his eyes to see the pristine blade of a silver rapier. Staring back at him was an emerald green Japanese man with an ocean blue eyed English woman behind him. Kei's eyes glided up the beautiful staff which the blade was connected to, it was a beautiful silver. The sheer detail of the skeleton enthralled him, he was never one for gothic items, yet this one had saved him. He stared in shock at the face of the Undertaker, his green and golden eyes were locked on the swordsmen, and he smiled deviously. "I'm afraid I can't allow that," he stated.

A pair of silver glasses rested on his nose, and a hand held back his silver bangs. Kei stared in shock at the scar which had split the man's face. "I may be retired but there are still some things which, I can not allow," he responded. He could feel Alex slowly released all the tension in her body and said, "The Undertaker." Kei felt a shiver of fear run up his spine; the thought of this man saving them with a silver rapier scared him, as did his occupation. The sword had been shattered to splinters, "Leave now, go to Shadow Pont," the Undertaker directed. His eyes never left the swordsmen, "I will take care of this, postulants." Grey eyes narrowed as he looked at the Undertaker, and he laughed, "You haven't changed in all of your years Undertaker," he commented as he whistled. The sound made Kei's ears ring, and he stared as a number of dogs appeared, "Hell hounds," whispered Grell in shock.

They were in their collars, and he knew well enough that they were going to tear apart whatever they sank their teeth into. The crimson reaper slowly backed away and looked at the pair on the ground. He harshly grabbed their arms and forced them to their feet, "They won't make Shadow Pont, it's too far," Grell stated hastily. The Undertaker adjusted his blade and looked at the five hounds which were stalking toward him, with the swordsman laughing. "They have to try," he stated as he drew his rapier back to attack. Attacking a hell hound was a serious crime, yet not protecting those who weren't scheduled to die was even more so. Kei grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her out of the room, another hound came from the back. Grell jumped in front of them and hissed, "Damn it." He couldn't believe this was happening, everything was spinning out of control as Zion attempted to collect her. Part of him simply wanted to hand her over, while the other part told him that if he did so serious damage would be done. "Get back," he shouted over the roar of his chainsaw.

Kei pulled Alex back into the room, and they stared as the Undertaker battled both the swordsman and the hell hounds. His movements were swift and graceful as he dodged and attacked, "Why aren't you gone?" he asked in irritation as he attempted to prevent a hound from sinking it's teeth into him. Alex replied, "We're trapped!" The swordsmen leapt over the Undertaker and landed in front of them, his grey eyes made her shiver as she looked into their depths. "Remember me now?" he asked with a smile. Alex shook her head, "Too bad," the swordsmen commented before attempting to attack, he had managed to produce a second sword which confused her. Kei grabbed a candelabra from the side and used it to block, his swordsmanship training took over as he artfully blocked each attack. Alex was well aware he couldn't do this forever; her eyes darted about the room before settling on the tome. If she could summon Sebastian this would all end, her ocean blues fell on the slivers of metal which had once been the swordsman's blade. It was a long shot, however at this moment they needed it. "Please hear me," she whispered as she picked up the blade and slit her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" shouted Kei in a panic. A few drops ran from her wrist and hit the floor, "Help me," she whispered.

Sebastian stared at his father, "You must know something, you're the demon king!" he hollered in rage. His tome was calling him, however he had to know, everything was revolving around one girl who didn't know what was going on. "She isn't the heir of the Campbell estate, she is it's sacrifice," Lucifer stated, slowly. The word it's self was like poison, "Sacrifice?" he asked in confusion, his eyes widened as he looked at the door. That was why she had been nearly killed so many times, "I'm protecting a lamb," he whispered and looked at Lucifer, "which has been reared for slaughter." He watched as Lucifer nodded and looked at his son, he was about to say more until Sebastian heard a familiar cry which even Lucifer picked up on. "Alex, how?" he asked in confusion. He ushered his questions out of his head as soon as he had heard her plea and opened a portal. All that mattered was that she was calling.

He slipped out of the portal and stared at the Undertaker who was attempting to keep all five hell hounds at bay. Their massive white teeth gnashing as they lunged for the silver haired reaper, with black eyes wide and silver fur standing on end, it was clear they were under another beings control. His gaze fell on the droplets of red on the floor, and he looked over to see Alex cradling her wrist, "You injured yourself again," he said darkly. The swordsmen looked at Sebastian, he smiled, "An angel, a true pest," he commented. Sebastian felt his control slip as he allowed the demon to fully take control of him. His rage and power mixed into a heady cocktail which could only end in pain. He could feel his aura flicker as his eyes changed their signature pink, he didn't understand why he was compelled to change, all that mattered was that he did. "Enough," he shouted. The hounds bowed their heads as he held his hand out and commanded them, his eyes shifted over to the angelic swordsmen. He smiled darkly as he looked at Kei, who simply dropped the candelabra and backed away. "Select an appropriate opponent," said Sebastian as he smirked, "one which will be able to give you a real fight." He could feel his black wings open behind him as his heels clicked against the floor. The angel scowled as he raised his sword and slipped off his coat. "It would appear this is no longer necessary," he stated as he through it to the ground. A pair of white wings spread, and Sebastian smiled, "The fallen against the righteous," he commented.

The Undertaker watched as the demon drew closer, he looked at Alex who didn't tremble, she never wavered. Kei was at her side and tying a handkerchief around her wrist to stop the bleeding. "Go, you do not want to see this fight," said the Undertaker quickly as he watched the prince himself rise to the call. Kei wrapped his fingers around her arm and was about to drag her out only for Alex to jerk free, "Wait the Tome," she said in a panic. Before the Undertaker could register what was going on Alex had pulled herself out of Kei's grasp. Her dress bellowed as she sprinted across the room, the sound of her heels echoed in his head and his green and golden eyes widened with shock. "Don't touch!" shouted the Undertaker as he scrambled to cut her off. Alex's fingers reached out to touch the dark brown leather volume which was resting on the podium. For a split second he felt the air kicked out of his lungs, he had no idea what would occur if she touched the volume. None of them had thought of a human touching it, the one which would know had lost his sense of reality. Her fingers were a breath away from the binding, stretched out to snatch the volume and claim it as hers. There was a loud crack, and his eyes widened as he watched her delicate fingers brush the lid. The lid glowed as Sebastian's Faustian seal burned in the lid. The demon's head turned, and he faced Alex, blood trickled down her hand, the Undertaker had managed to grab her in hopes he could prevent contact. "What the hell? Let me go I have to grab the tome," she shouted as she squirmed in his grasp. He was shocked by how valiant her efforts to pry herself from his grip were.

Sebastian smiled darkly as he attacked the angel; his movements were faster than even the Undertaker had anticipated. White feather flew at the demon, only to be dodged and returned with a pair of black. It was clear that Sebastian had tapped his heritage for this battle. "What is he?" asked Kei in shock as he slid next to the Undertaker in an effort to avoid the feathers which had been slung at Sebastian. "A demon," replied Alex calmly, her eyes were locked on him; every movement was swift, calculated and unyielding. "Demon?" asked Kei in shock as he watched him battle. Alex simply nodded as Sebastian's lithe body bent in inhumane ways. "The other man?" he asked after a moment, "The one with golden eyes?" The Undertaker attempted to take them out of the room only for the doors to slam closed before him and lock. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere. She was silent as she watched Sebastian pin the angel to the wall with a single hand. The angel cried in agony as his face was crushed against the bricks. He was covered in his own blood, gashes and bruises had begun to form. "He is also a demon," replied the Undertaker, "not as powerful as Sebastian but older." Kei was silent again as he watched the man he had thought to be a beautiful human grin darkly.

He ground the angel's head into the wall further, drawing blood from his forehead and Alex could hear the sound of his skull fracturing. A black claw gripped it with crushing force as his free hand gently traveled down the angel's neck, only to pause at the base of its wings. "Such a beautiful white, too bad they won't stay that way," he breathed as his fingers wrapped around the base. Kei felt his heart pound with fear as he watched Sebastian swiftly yank the appendage. The angel's scream rang in his ears as he heard the crack of bones. The demon had pulled with such force that he was tearing it off the angel as though it were a wing which belonged to a fly. Sebastian's grin never faded as the angel cried in agony. "You can't do this," he whimpered as he ripped the wing off his body, blood seeped through the angel's white shirt as though it were ink and slowly fell to the floor. Tears were in the angels eyes, and yet Sebastian didn't stop, he wrapped his fingers around the other wing and whispered darkly, "Even angels must pay for their sins." Despite the angels whimpers he ripped the second wing off, his scream was louder this time and Kei trembled violently. He felt like a leaf on the wind as he watched as Sebastian grinned with delight at the agony he was causing the creature. His emerald eyes shifted over to Alex who looked a little paler and he realized that the bleeding hadn't stopped; it simply soaked through the handkerchief and was now falling to the floor.

The demon tossed the white wing to the ground, the room was filled with snow white feathers, which were mixed with blood. The angel crumpled to the floor, "Kill me," he croaked as he fell to his hands and knees. Sebastian's bright pink eyes were locked on him, "Beg," he spat as a crooked smile curved his lips. "Please, kill me," the angel whimpered as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian reached down for the sword which the angel had been using, his eyes swept over the blade analytically. "You killed a reaper to get this," he commented as he looked at the craftsmanship of the blade. The Undertaker was well aware that the angel had killed a reaper to gather it, in fact he even knew the reaper's identity. He slipped the sword under the angels chin and forced it to look up, "You are no longer an angel without your wings, you also aren't a demon since you haven't fallen," he stated with a hint of mirth. It was clear Sebastian was savoring every drop of this, it was as though he were devouring Ciel's soul again. "Tell me who you are and who sent you," he said darkly as he pressed the tip of the blade further into the angel's neck. The blade stunk as it pierced the angel's skin; the creature visibly winced as several red beads fell from the tip of the silver blade. "The messenger," he managed to say as the blade nipped into his skin.

His eyes narrowed and his stance was as beautiful as any swordsman if not more. His gaze never left the angel on the floor, "Messengers don't carry swords," he spat. The angel laughed grimly, it was true they didn't. He reached into his bag and pulled a scroll, "It's addressed to you," he said weakly as he held it out to Sebastian. The demon ripped it open, and the Undertaker watched as his expression soured. "It's blank," he stated as he turned his attention to the angel. The angel visibly paled and stammered, "What?" Sebastian slowly turned the scroll toward him, and the angel stared in terror. "Looks like you have been played, tell me who the sender is," he hissed as he stretched the angel's neck. The being closed its eyes as it was going to reply, the sound of broken glass filled the air as a long golden rod whistled through the air. Sebastian leapt out of the way and stared as the rod impaled its self through the outstretched neck of the angel. Blood splattered as the angel gagged, it was a remarkable shot and wasn't made by a human. It was a long arrow with a golden shaft and white feathers as a counter weight. He turned his attention to the window as he attempted to find the shooter. Only to discover that they were long gone, he looked at the arrow again and slowly felt himself falling back into his normal form.

His red eyes returned, and he swept his fingers through his black hair in an attempt to tame it. He looked over to see Kei, Alex and the Undertaker together near his tome. His eyes fell on Alex's bleeding wrist, and he sighed with relief, he had thought the damage was worse. Sebastian's shoes clicked against the floor, they were immaculate, and his clothing was even more so, Kei felt an eerie ping of déjà vu as Sebastian drew closer. There was something about the way in which Sebastian presented himself, he was in a beautiful black suite with a white shirt and blood red tie. His long black coat bellowed as he drew nearer, he was smirking as he drew nearer and the Undertaker slowly released his grip on Alex. "What the hell, we should run," shouted Kei as he looked at the Undertaker. The silver haired man shook his head and responded, "Well done Michaelis." Sebastian smiled as he looked at him and then to Alex, "She looks rather ragged," he commented, "Although the dress is gorgeous." Kei stared at the gentleness in Sebastian's eyes as he slowly knelt on the floor, disregarding the fact that he was standing in a puddle of blood.

It was as though he had returned to being a gentleman, a genuine caring creature, which confused Kei. Demons were vindictive and yet here was one kneeling on the ground to take care of a human. His fingers slipped under her chin, he gently tipped it up to look at her complexion, "Pale," he remarked. His fingers were gentle as they caressed her cheek and slowly released her chin to grasp her wounded wrist. He hissed as he slowly slipped the handkerchief off, he backed off a little as though he had been hit with a repulsive odor. Yet his eyes said otherwise, they flickered a little and he smiled, "Why do you always cute yourself so deeply, you always spill your blood," he commented. His gaze had softened even more, he slowly began to look like a concerned parent. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked softly and Alex opened her eyes. They were dim, but no where near as dim as they had been at the club which settled his nerves a little bit. "I forgot it at Kei's hotel room," she responded. Sebastian smiled softly before touching the side of her face, "So Kei gave you the dress?" he asked sweetly. It were as though he was trying to erase the incident which had occurred.

Alex nodded and looked at him, "It suits you, it's beautiful," he commented as he looked at Kei. His eyes were slightly threatening however it was more like a father protecting his daughter than the power which Kei had witnessed. "He asked me to come with him, he didn't know," she replied hastily. Sebastian chuckled and slowly slipped a strand of lose hair behind her ear, "I understand," he paused and looked up to see his tome resting on the block. "I see you found my tome," he commented after a moment. She simply nodded, he rose from the floor, his fingers wrapped around the book as he picked it up. A visible wave of relief washed over him, and he looked at Alex, "Thank you," he said sweetly. His sincerity startled Kei, it was as though the demon he had seen and Sebastian were two different entities. It was hard to believe that they were both wrapped in the same body. She smiled and sighed as she slowly leaned on Kei's shoulder. A smile of amusement caressed Sebastian's lips as he watched her. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Tonoin-san," he remarked. Kei was confused; once again this man didn't make any sense.

"I'll explain one day," said Sebastian as he watched Alex snuggle into Kei, "Be careful with her, she's far more fragile than she looks," commented Sebastian. Kei felt as though he had been struck by lightning and his body stiffened as she snuggled into him, she smelt divine and he watched her ocean blue eyes open slowly. Kei shifted as he slowly picked her up and began to carry her, she was lighter than he had anticipated. She looked beyond gorgeous in the dress, "Mr. Michaelis," he called as he strode after the demon who had turned and was beginning to leave. Sebastian paused and watched as the young oriental caught up to him, "What did you mean?" he asked curiously. Sebastian looked at Alex who had fallen asleep, "You'll understand soon enough," he commented as he watched Kei's car pull up. Before he could inquire what the demon meant he watched him vanish, it sent chills up his spine and he slowly slipped into the back of the car.

A golden bow glistened in the light of the city as a woman clad in a bright white dress stood on the roof of a near by church. She was perched on top of a bell tower, "I see you're still as quick as ever," she commented. Her lips cured as she looked at her arrows which rested in the quiver. "We lost the tome," called a young man, her gaze fell to see the face of Allen Platt. She drew a deep breath and sighed, "No matter, once he inspects it he will realize something important is missing," she commented as she jumped from her perch. There was a soft tap as she landed on the railing of the tower, her violet eyes seemed to make him shuttered, "Mrs. Blanc," said Allen as she smiled. "It's Angela, don't worry, we will have her soon enough," she commented as she hopped off the banister.


	77. Chapter 77: Just to Hold You

_Warning this chapter contains both lemon and self harm, I do not support self harm however I felt it would spice this chapter up. _

* * *

**Chapter 77: Just to Hold You**

Alex slipped into the car behind Kei, her eyes were heavy, and she felt sleep slowly take over. She hadn't felt this tired since she had pulled an all nighters to finish a project. "Sleepy?" asked Kei as he gently slipped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him and stared into a pair of fathomless emerald eyes, "A little bit," she replied. Alex unconsciously snuggled into Kei's chest, it was warm, firm and seemed to make her feel safe. It wasn't as toned as Claude's or Sebastian's yet, it was just as comforting. His chest moved as he breathed and she could feel his warmth seeping through her cheeks, "They're demons," he said after a moment as he clutched her closer to him and buried his nose in her hair. She could tell that he wasn't able to get that thought out of his head. Alex's ocean blue eyes slowly looked up at him, he looked lost in thought, "They are, and you met reapers too," she said after a moment. Kei closed his eyes, he looked tranquil on the outside but it seemed as though he were in turmoil inside. Alex dropped her gaze, and she looked out the window of the car as it rolled through the streets, she could hear the water which the tires kicked up the remnants of the rain. It was approximately three in the morning, yet it didn't seem like it. It felt as though the night was merely beginning, that the sun wouldn't rise.

Kei hummed and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Claude? Is he a demon?" he asked after a moment. His question hung in the air, and it was clear that he was nervous about asking in the first place, "He is," she replied after a moment. In many ways she began to wonder what he was thinking, his poker face had returned, and from the looks of things he wasn't about to let anything slip passed it. The car slowed as they approached the hotel, "Why aren't you living at Sterling's penthouse?" she asked after a moment. Sterling was known for a number of real-estate holdings, including the penthouse in London and the massive estate outside of Cambridge. It had large fields, wooded areas and elaborate gardens. The house it's self was known for its grandeur, the only estate which was larger was Shadow Pont, which he had visited. "I haven't had a chance to look at it," he replied simply, "come to think of it I don't even know where it is." She chuckled and smiled, it was nice to see that his vulnerable and gentle side was back. She had become concerned that his aloof and cold persona would be there to stay. The car came to a stop outside of the hotel, "Would you like me to have you driven home after we collect your things?" he asked after a moment as he slipped out and held his hand out for her own.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat, he looked unbelievably dashing under the awning in his tux, even if it was a little tattered. His skin was a beautiful golden color, light and rather delicate. Yet she had seen his strength that evening, it was more than enough to entice her. She reached out and slipped her hand into his, there was something about him which made her feel safe, wanted and cherished. She knew him for such a short period, and yet, she trusted him. "What if I don't want to return?" she asked softly, the words escaped her before she could stop them and she looked at the ground. Kei didn't respond immediately, and she felt as though she had once again messed up. What she didn't expect was Kei to stand before her and lift her chin, "Then I will keep you, for as long as you desire," he replied with a coy smirk. She became lost in his emerald eyes again, "Never look at the floor when you walk, hold your chin up. You've accomplished so much," he commented as he took her arm. He walked slowly and proudly, it was no wonder that a number of women had commented on him. Even Jodie had noticed his heir of power and prestige, she smiled inwardly as she watched a number of people move out of their way. "They're staring at you," she commented as they finally made it to the lift. Kei shook his head and slipped a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "No they are looking at you," he replied. He slowly leaned over her shoulder and whispered sweetly, "Men's eyes have been following you all evening." She froze and looked at him in confusion as he guided her into the lift. The doors closed quickly and Kei turned to her. He slowly lifted his hand and ran it across her lower lip; the dark lipstick which he had chosen contrasted her fare sink perfectly. She could feel his gentle touch and instantly remembered the kiss, it was hot and sweet. She swore she could still feel it on her lips, a sweet blush flooded her face.

Kei chuckled and hummed, "What are you thinking?" he asked tenderly as his other hand slipped through her hair and rested on her back. They were large and warm, "Why did you kiss me?" she finally asked, she felt as though she were a school girl asking her boyfriend if he liked her. She watched his gaze soften and a sweet smile curve his lips, he had been cold and emotionless the entire evening thus far, to see him look like this make her freeze. He looked years younger, less intimidating and even more charming. "The better question would be why you didn't push me away," he retorted. She froze, he was right, everyone else excluding Claude and Sebastian, she pushed away. Yet she was welcoming him with open arms. She had even attempted to push Rin away, until she had managed to break through her barriers. "Because I," she paused and looked at him with uncertainty, "I." Claude's words rang in her ears, she was attracted to him, there was no denying him. Especially at this point, "I like you," she finally managed to say. She looked at him nervously, she felt as though she were facing a judge who was about to deliver the verdict. Kei sighed with relief and whispered, "Finally, you admit it." She looked at him irrevocably confused, "What?" she asked softly.

She looked up at him as he untied his bow tie and looked at her, "I like you a great deal, in fact I was going to keep you as my graphic designer just to spend time with you," he whispered sweetly. She was confused as she watched him chuckle, "I had this plan that if you didn't come to see me I would hang around you as much as possible and wait for the right moment to strike," he commented and looked at her. Alex was taken back, "I would wait an entire year if I had to, just to have a chance at asking you out on a date," he commented. His smile didn't vanish from his face; he looked as though he had won the lottery. The sheer fact that he said he would wait was more than enough to impress Alex, not to mention the fact that he had planned to if she rejected him the first time. "You would wait?" she asked curiously and watched Kei nod earnestly. His black hair had fallen out of place, and was now in his eyes, he looked so much younger when his hair was a mess. Her fingers slowly slipped into his hair, and he leaned his face into her palm. His skin was soft, warm and inviting. The lift came to a halt and the silver doors glided apart. The pair began to make their way through them and rushed into the room. It was just as they had left it, "Would you like something to drink? I would offer wine but after the amount of blood you lost I wouldn't suggest it," he said sweetly.

He clearly wanted to make her comfortable, "Yes please," she replied and he nodded as he pulled a glass and poured her a glass of water. She slowly sat on the sofa and watched him return with the glass in hand, his long fingers were wrapped around it and his eyes were locked on her. He slowly handed it to her and took a seat beside her, "Thank you," she whispered as she slowly took the piece of crystal from his hands. Her fingers brushed over his hands and she felt a spark run through her, it was a pleasant surprise. A soft blush swept across her cheeks as he slowly pulled his fingers away. "Why are they so protective of you?" asked Kei after a moment. She could tell this question had been on his mind for a while. Claude and Sebastian had been protecting her, yet she wasn't sure if she could tell him. She didn't want him to run from her, to watch someone she wanted to stay with leave her over her past. She clammed up as she debated on how to tell him of why they were like that. "Alexandra?" he asked sweetly as his fingers wrapped around one of her hands. He was using her full name, it sounded wonderful the way he said it. His tongue caressed every syllable as though it were sacred, she looked up at him and felt this pair in her chest. He lived a life wrapped in beauty, surrounded by elegant things, yet she wasn't. She was covered in scars which wouldn't heal, and that awful scar from the brand they had stamped her with. She shook her head and looked at him, "Bad things seem to always happen when I'm around," she replied.

Kei was quiet, his expression was gentle, and she felt his fingers entwine with hers. Begging for her to open up to him, to let him in. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked sweetly as he slipped the glass from her hands and placed it on the table. Blue eyes stared into smoldering emeralds, "No," she responded. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of pain, she had endured more than enough of it. He held her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, "I want to count your scars and kiss them so they will fade," he began. His eyes were filled with honesty and desire, "To trace your every curve and taste every inch of you, so you will fill my soul," he continued. She could feel heat pooling inside her, "To feel you and watch you unravel before me. To hold you tight and never let go," he finished as he drew in closer for a kiss. One of his hands slid down her neck and slowly began to descend down her chest. "Let me worship you and drown in your passion," he finished before he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was far more passionate than the first; he gently sucked on her lips begging for her to part them. She closed her eyes and slowly slipped her arms around his neck as she opened her lips. His tongue darted into her mouth as he caressed her tongue with his own. His hands slowly moved down her body and she felt her heart pound a he moved. Their tongues tangled as he slipped his hands over her breasts, she could feel his fingers through the delicate silk and moaned. He became even more aggressive; he nipped her bottom lip and slowly pulled away, allowing her to breath.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he squeezed her breasts. Her heart was pounding, and for a moment she felt as though it were going to leap out of her chest. She could feel his fingers through the thin material and hear his breathing. He smiled as he slowly kissed down the side of her neck and slipped a hand into her dress. His fingers grazed over her skin, sending shivers of pleasure through her. He smiled as he gently cupped her bare breast, which made her cry out in pleasure. His touch was light, and she could feel his slightly calloused hands. "Kei," she whispered as she felt his gone slide across her skin, he really was going to attempt to taste every inch of her. He slowly slipped her under him on the sofa and hovered above her. He slowly kissed the nape of her neck and rand his hands down her body, the dress felt as though his fingers were whispering against her skin.

Kei's heart was pounding as he touched her, he had dreamed of holding her since he had seen her on that platform. His fingers found the zipper on the side and he slowly tugged it downward. "Wait," Alex whispered as she gently pushed her hands against his chest. Kei felt her hands tremble and his eyes shot up to her face, "I, please don't run away," she whispered sadly. Her voice sounded like a child who had been abandoned, "Why would I do that?" he asked curiously as he looked at her. She closed her eyes and stammered, "What's under this beautiful dress is hideous." Her reply nearly broke his heart in two, she wasn't hideous if that wonderful creature that was willing to sacrifice herself for the people she loved there was no way she could be hideous. "No you aren't," he said reassuringly as he kissed her cheek. She shook her head from side to side and responded, "I am." Kei was confused as she gently pushed him backward onto the sofa and stood before him. Her fingers were trembling as she pulled the zipper the rest of the way. She closed her eyes as she felt the dress fall to the floor and stood before him. Kei's eyes widened as he looked at the scars, she was covered in them, this was why Sebastian had told him to be gentle. Ocean blue eyes looked at him as though she were being judged, Kei smiled sadly as he pulled her into his arms. He simply held her there and whispered, "How long have you been crying alone?" he asked as he clutched her closer to him.

He could feel the scar from the brand under his fingers, and he cursed mentally, beautiful skin marred from abuse, evidence of pain and sadness, things which her eyes didn't need to harbor. Alex was quiet and went ridged; this wasn't how he had seen the evening paneling out. "You are beautiful," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He slowly pulled back and looked at her, she was stronger than they gave her credit for, "So this is why they protect you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I want to worship you, will you give me that chance?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined and she smelled wonderful. She looked up at him hesitantly, he could tell she was hesitant; she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Yes," she replied, "I trust you." Kei smiled as his lips pressed to hers again, he loved how she responded to his touch, they were drawn together like gravity. He could feel her hands slowly grip his lapels, and she paused. She was still nervous, it was clear she didn't participate in consensual sex, and if she had it was rare. Kei smiled encouragingly, and Alex slipped the jacket off of him, she allowed it to fall to the floor before turning her attention to the bowtie. Kei's hands rested on her hips, he watched as she slowly untied it. He usually didn't like inexperienced women, yet with how she was doing things he found himself desiring her even more. He ached to feel what the canvas did as she painted, those fingers which caressed the paper and crafted those drawings. She slipped it from under his collar and discarded it onto the floor. He slowly ran his hands up her back oddly the scars didn't bother him, the woman who bore them was keeping his attention.

Her fingers slowly moved to the buttons on his dress shirt, and he slipped his fingers under the waist band of her panties. He could feel the tension in the fabric of his shirt slack as she unfastened each button. Her small hands slowly swept the fabric away to reveal his toned chest, her hands were soft and warm as she slowly touched him. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this," she whispered. Kei hummed and whispered, "Then how about we move to a place where we both are comfortable?" his voice was laced with lust and desire. She nodded shyly, he found this part endearing she was blushing crimson red and biting her lower lip. He swiftly swept her into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, he could smell the fresh sheets and he gently placed her on the mattress. He straddled her hips and slipped out of his shirt. His hands slowly cradled her breasts, they were soft and warm to the touch. He smiled as he watched her wreath; a moan escaped her lips as he tweaked her nipples. She arched her back as he slowly kissed down her neck again and slowly ran his tongue around her nipple. She tasted divine as he began to suckle, he could tell she was coming unraveled at the seams.

Alex arched her back again when she felt his feverish mouth wrap around one of her nipples. It made her cry out with pleasure, Rin had done this and yet she was nowhere near as good as him. His large hands caressed her sides as he continued to suckle, he hummed sending vibrations through her like shock waves. "Kei," she gasped again as she felt his free hands give her breast a harsh squeeze and he hummed, "Yes?" he asked with a grin. His eyes were half lidded and black hair was out of place, "Did you like that?" he asked as he slowly began to kiss down her stomach, his lips set her aflame as he did so. She could feel their sweet touch and the nip of his teeth as he marked her as his. His tongue circled each mark and she cried out even louder. He paused and whispered against her stomach, "You must be a muse," he whispered as he slowly kissed the inside of her leg. His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin making her jerk, he slowly ran his fingers down her hips. It was as though he were memorizing her every curve, committing it to memory to keep him warm at night. She felt him hook his fingers in her panties once again before motioning to take them off. She slowly lifted her lower body off the bed to assist him as he pulled the delicate black lace from her body. She could feel the soft equation cotton sheets as she lowered herself. She watched as Kei smiled and kissed her big tow before nipping it. Her breath hitched as she felt him run his tongue along her instep and his hands cradle her leg. His hooded emerald eyes gazed at her, he looked as though he were a wild animal which had been caged. His powerful body was glistening, and she noticed his pants tent from his arousal. His fingers slowly swept over her clit, and she jerked, a moan slipped for her lips and she bucked her hips forward.

Kei welcomed this happily as he slowly circled her clit with his thumb and teased her entrance. "What a lovely sound, I hope I will hear it again," he commented as he slipped his fingers over her clit again and Alex gasped, "Kei, your pants." He paused and looked down, clearly she had forgotten that he was still in them. He chuckled as he leaned up and asked. "Would you like to remove them?" Alex nodded as she slowly shifted and slowly unclasped the button of his trousers. He could feel his firm member through the fabric, it's warmth was seeping through her fingers as she slowly unzipped them. Kei hissed in appreciation as he felt his restraints fall away from his aching member. He slowly stood on the bed and allowed the article of clothing to fall before kicking them off. She could hear the rustle of the fabric as they fell to the floor and she chuckled. A grin of delight swept across Kei's lips as she slipped her fingers into his waist band. Oddly she felt confident, a fire was burning inside her, and she desperately wanted this man to take her higher than heaven. She slowly lowered his boxers, and he slipped out of those as well. Her eyes widened as he looked over his body, he was muscled, tones and clearly worked out everyday. His hard body was more than any artist could ever dream of admiring, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and engaged her in a kiss. "Spread your legs," he breathed against her lips. She did as he instructed and felt him slowly rub her clit before slipping a finger inside of her. "Ah!" she cried out as she felt his other hand touch her sensitive breast. He was hitting every button, yet she was the only one receiving. Her fingers reached down and she felt his hot hard member against her fingers.

She wrapped her fingers around it and gently stroked him, he groaned as she did so and thrust his finger into her a little harder. She shuddered as he searched for something inside of her. Her hands continued to stroke him, and he whispered, "Daring," he hummed as he rammed his fingers into her and she moaned. His fingers had hit perhaps the most sensitive nerve in her body, and she looked at him. He was grinning as he added as a second finger and continued to mercilessly hit her G-Spot. She continued to stroke him, she felt this ache between her legs, which was nothing like she had felt with Rin. "I want you," he whispered as he slowly glided her down to the bed. He slowly positioned himself between her legs and asked, "Are you afraid?"

Kei's eyes glided over her flushed body, he admired her now swollen breasts and open lips. Those ocean blue eyes were lidded and filled with desire, she was soaked and he could tell she was ready for him. His fingers were sticky from thrusting inside of her, he could still feel her walls clamping around them. He brought them to his lips and licked them, she tasted so sweet, he just wanted to ravage her. He watched her nodded, and he smiled gently, he grasped his throbbing member and looked at her. His hips bucked forward as he impaled her, her scream of pleasure rang in his ears and he hissed. "So tight," he breathed as he looked at her. He waited a moment, he figured she wasn't a virgin physically but mentally she was. Her walls slowly relaxed a little as he swept her hair away from her eyes. Kei honestly wanted to ram into her merciless and enjoy her tight entrance. She smiled, "Move," she breathed.

Kei slowly pulled out of her and then thrust back into her, he could feel her walls cradle him as he entered her once again. The feeling made him moan with pleasure. He watched as she moaned and he slowly set a pace, her hands shot up to hold him. He slowly grabbed one of them and placed a hiss on her knuckles before leaning over her. He could feel her hips roll upward to meet him. At this angle he could reach even further than before and felt as though he were going to loose himself inside of her. His lips crashed into hers and their tongues tangled in a dance driven by primal need. "Alexandra," Kei breathed as he picked up pace, enjoying the friction and heat. He was going to drown in this woman, "Alexandra," he moaned again as he moved.

She felt him fill her to the rim, his rapid and hard thrusts were spreading her apart, and she felt as though he were going to send her over the edge. Her entire body was engulfed in the fire he had kindled, his thick member continuously created the friction he desired. His lips pressed against hers, and she wrapped his arms around him, she was going to keep him as close as she could. She could feel him spreading her further apart, and she moaned, Kei's body was covered in sweat and she could hear his rapid breathing. They moved so well together, she became lost in his desire and passion. "Kei," she gasped, dropping all formality. He smiled, and she moaned, "Harder." At her command he snapped his hips forward and moved even further inside of her, his pace was relentless and his accuracy just as good. "Oh fuck," she gasped as he moved, he was reaching so deep inside her she though he was going to his her womb. It made her curl with pleasure, and she snapped her hips toward him to meet his demanding thrusts. "Kei," she screamed and he simply licked his lips before slipping his tongue into her open mouth. She felt as though he had sent her flying as she shattered in his hands, her body convulsed with pleasure as she allowed the last thread of sanity to come undone. "Alexandra," he growled as his hands gripped her hips. She could feel him spill his seed inside of her, his body was ridged, and she watched as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down his face, and she admired his form as he slowly followed her into a moment of bliss. He collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. His skin was feverish and sticky, evidence of their beautiful act. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he hummed as he looked at her, "Amazing," he panted. She could feel his heart beginning to slow.

"Simply amazing," he commented as he rolled off of her and off to the side. She giggled and looked at him as he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "I don't think I've ever felt like that with anyone else," he commented and looked at her. His hands were gentle, and she held her closer, she shivered slightly and he hummed, "Cold?" he asked. Alex looked up at him and nodded, she had a feeling her voice would be hoarse. He smiled as he grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around them. It was soft and rather warm, she loved the feeling of his skin against her as she slowly began to drift, this comfort wasn't something expected. Kei kissed the top of her head and snuggled into her. Their limbs were entwined and neither of them desired to release the other.

Golden eyes gazed out the window, Ronald and William had a point. He was playing a risky game and rather than telling Sebastian, he kept it to himself. It was no wonder his raven was flying away from him. Yet, it didn't explain quite what had occurred. Claude could feel Sebastian's agony and irritation. All of that pain was making him sick, yet he couldn't break their bond, which had withstood torture and agony once before. His eyes drifted down to look at the platinum band which was wrapped around his finger, he couldn't take it off. "You said for all eternity and then on, yet I'm standing here alone," he whispered. His body still ached from the harsh treatment he had received hours before, perhaps it was what he deserved. All he desired to do was hold him, the two reapers had disappeared to go to work and he was left alone in the apartment. Sebastian's anger hit him in waves, it was directed at him. Tears fell from his eyes and he looked at the kitchen, there had to be something to distract him, long enough so he could function. So he could breath. He slowly walked into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeve, he wasn't proud of what he was going to do next, he didn't care either. If it meant he could stop this pain he would do it. He slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a boning knife, his thumb caressed the edge as he looked at the glistening silver blade. It had been a long time since he had resorted to this, the bombing of Hiroshima was the last time he had cut himself. Sebastian hadn't responded for days after that, and he though the demon was dead.

His golden eyes fell on the faint scars he could remember when he received each one, the one that was the deepest was Jasper's death. This was going to be even deeper, he slowly glided the blade across his wrist and watched as a scarlet red ribbon fell from it and spilt into the sink. It trickled down his fingers and over the platinum band, "I know I hurt you, please forgive me," he whispered as he watched the blood run. To be alone for the rest of his existence hurt, he just wanted to hold Sebastian. Yet how could he return after what he had been accused of. The wound continued to bleed until Claude lifted his wrist and slowly ran his tongue across it. He could taste the bitterness of his blood as he felt the cut seal it's self. I was quick to clean the mess, and the blade, he watched as the evidence of his pain washed down the sink. "I just want to hold you," he whimpered before finally breaking down and falling to his knees on the kitchen floor. His mind was flooded with images of Sebastian, he had hoped to see his raven fly through the doors and take him back. For those arms to embrace him and take his pain away, to protect him from the other demons. Yet he never came, that coy smirk was nowhere to be seen, that haughty look of satisfaction after managing to land a contract plagued him. Those bright red eyes filled with lust and love, were not going to look at him. He was as far as Sebastian was concerned a traitor.

The door opened and he heard the light footsteps of one of the shinigami, "I'm back, Claude, where are you?" asked a young and bright voice. Claude got off the floor and began to pretend he was making tea, "The kitchen," he responded as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a tin of Earl Grey. He drew a deep breath and managed to recompose himself. "Oh, there you are, I was coming to see how you were. Will is trapped at the office," said Ronald with a smile. Claude looked over his shoulders at the rather bright eyed shinigami leaning in the doorway. "I'm fine," said Claude with a small polite smile. Ronald sighed and slowly tugged on the knot of his tie to loosen it. "I know how boring it must be for you to stay here, I get bored her," he commented. Claude merely nodded and made sure his sleeve was clean, he couldn't risk the reaper seeing what he had done to himself. "It's not too bad, Mr. Spears has a lovely collection of books," commented Claude as he lit the gas stove. He watched as Ronald glanced at the shelves, a smile curved his lips. It was a look Claude knew all to well, an affectionate one filled with little memories and a sweetness which now hurt him. "He does, he's a huge Scifi fan, which I never expected," he commented and turned his attention to Claude. "Is there anything I can get you?" asked Ronald curiously, he could tell the shinigami was here to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid.

"No I'm alright," Claude replied as he pulled out a pair of mugs, "Actually could you grab the travel mug, I have to go reap a soul soon," said Ronald quickly. Without further instruction Claude grabbed the bright green travel mug and began to warm it to ensure that the tea stayed hot. "You really do adapt to any environment, huh?" asked Ronald, Claude could feel his eyes on his back and simply shrugged. "It's a habit," he responded, he was going to use the excuse that it was because he had been a butler for so long, that he didn't want to bring himself shame. Yet that wasn't true, he had memorized every room in the flat in an attempt to distract himself from the fact that he was unable to see and hold Sebastian. Ronald looked at Claude skeptically and asked, "You sure you're alright?" he asked once again there was a little more concern in his voice. Claude turned to him and smiled a little, "Yes, everything is fine," he responded. This seemed to throw Ronald off, the young shinigami's eyes fell on his wrist watch. Claude heard the kettle whistle and made Ronald's cup first, "You should run, you don't want overtime, Spears would be upset if you did," Claude commented encouragingly.

Ronald nodded in appreciation as his fingers wrapped around the travel mug and turned to leave. "Thanks man, and I'll tell Will that you're okay," said Ronald. Claude nodded and began to steep his own tea, he watched as Ronald left. He didn't want to be alone but, he also couldn't let the reaper to see him, "Every thing's fine," he whispered as he looked at the light brown liquid in the mug.


	78. Chapter 78: Bread Crumbs

_I apologize for not uploading sooner. My mother is currently in and out of the hospital and I have been taking care of her. So please expect my updates to be a little erratic, sorry. _

_Kuro. _

* * *

**Chapter 78: Bread Crumbs**

Sebastian's eyes fell on the tome as he walked back into the house, he finally had it in his arms again, yet only now did he start to question how and why it had been taken. To steal it took great skill and no other demon would dare touch it, which meant a mortal had to do it. However, no mortals with the exception of his employees and Alexandra were allowed in his study. Questions buzzed around in his head like angry ravens and he shook it, part of him hoped that by having the tome in his possession again questions would be answered. This had been proven false, his fingers slipped into his unruly black hair as he stood before his study. Alex was spending the night with Kei, which he didn't know what to think. He seemed to worship her and desire her affection, the question remained would she be able to give it to him. He opened the door to hear a familiar melody floating effortlessly in the air.

The voice of the violin sang with ease as the musician drew the bow. The sound was sweet, affectionate and filled with both longing and warmth, the very emotions which were lingering in Sebastian. Standing before the fireplace was the source of this sound, a tall gentleman with long black hair, his posture was perfect and eyes closed. Adept fingers danced up and down the neck as the other drew the dark bow. Sebastian slowly drew nearer and smiled as he watched the musician continue, a smile curved his lips as he realized who it was. Lucifer was playing a beautiful and soft piece, it seemed odd yet as a child Sebastian heard the sound every night from midnight to two in the morning. It sounded like nothing else he played, when he played at other times of the day it was forceful, dark, playful and complex. Yet at night, it softened and sounded as though his loneliness and sadness had been the ones to wield the bow.

Sebastian placed the volume on the table and pulled a violin for the side, he was quick to apply the rosin and check the tuning. In moments he was drawing the harmony line, his own sadness and affection ebbed into his playing. The two lines converged to create a balanced and sweet sound, some how this soothed him. The pair soared together through the highs of the piece, and he filled in the harmony line as his father carried on. The end was far too near, before he even realized it he was releasing the final notes of the line. They seemed to flitter through the air like butterflies before either one opened their eyes and lowered their bows. "Ave Maria," Sebastian whispered as he lowered his bow and slowly took the violin from under his chin. Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder and commented, "Thank you for joining a lonesome old demon." Sebastian nodded as he placed the violin back in the case. His fingers automatically began tucking the violin in and loosening the string of the bow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucifer cleaning the bridge of his violin. "Where is Alexandra?" asked Lucifer after a moment.

Sebastian sighed as he closed the case and replied, "Spending the night with Tonoin Kei, Sterling's heir." The sound of a zipper filled the air as he zipped it closed, "Tonoin?" asked Lucifer. Sebastian hadn't told his father about the young man who acquired all of Sterling's wealth and power. He nodded and felt his black bangs brush against his cheeks as he did so. "He literally knows nothing of our world, as far as he is concerned Alex is a beautiful designer with a big heart and creative mind," replied Sebastian, each of his compliments were tender. His affection for the girl became even more pronounced than usual, "I see, is he a good man?" asked Lucifer slowly. Sebastian sighed and shrugged, he had a feeling his father was just trying to soothe him and make sure he didn't attempt suicide again. He turned to face the demon only to note the genuine interest in his Marlowe colored eyes. Lucifer never cared about mortals, yet he was asking about this one, it puzzled Sebastian. When it came to writing a contract he could care less about how it was done or what would happen to the mortal. "He seems to be, he's protective, affectionate and of good stature," Sebastian replied hesitantly.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, "That wasn't the question, I asked if he was a good man," he stated. Sebastian looked at him and drew a deep breath, the reason behind his desire to know about this subject was unknown to him. "He cares for her deeply, he's gentle kind and able to provide her security," Sebastian responded. That wasn't all of it, he had seen the harsh and relentless Tonoin Kei which had taken the business world in Asia by storm and the soft Kei which worshipped and protected Alex. In reality he was perhaps the perfect companion for her. "I think they will get along," he responded after a moment. Lucifer simply nodded and looked at the tome, he slowly walked over to it and examined the cover, "Sebastian how long has this been glowing?" he asked as he looked at the Faustian seal. There was a pause as Sebastian sifted through his memories which seemingly resembled Swiss Cheese, he had lost complete control when he had seen Alex's blood and the angel. "I'm not sure, since Alex touched it," he responded slowly as he rubbed his left temple with his fingers. His head had been pounding since the incident and now was really starting to get him. "I see," commented Lucifer, "I'm going into London to see a friend."

Sebastian nodded and looked at the demon king, he was dressed like he had been in Switzerland, it was clear he liked Alex's style. "I'm glad you like my designer's taste," Sebastian commented as he watched his father slip into a long coat, it was rather nippy out and he disliked getting cold. "She has talent and an eye," he replied nonchalantly before leaving Sebastian's office. The manner in which he left annoyed Sebastian, clearly his father both knew and was up to something. It was irritating, out of all the players in the game he knew the least. The further he went the more confusing things became, his blood red eyes shifted to the photo on the floor of Allen and the man who looked like Alex's father. "Just what is going on?" he asked as he picked it up off the floor. The shinigami couldn't locate him and yet Allen Platt, a mortal designer could. He walked over to his Mac and quickly turned it on, before anyone was employed by him he had a background check preformed. He quickly opened his documents and then preceded to the files labeled, personnel. "Adam Platt," he mused as he clicked the file. He had turned up clean in the initial check, yet, that didn't mean he was now. He waited for the file to load and looked at the pictures on his desk.

His eyes fell on a picture of him and Claude smiling and laughing in the autumn. The leaves were shades of crimson and gold. Claude had wrapped a blue scarf around them and was pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. It had been cold that day, and Sebastian had forgotten his scarf. Claude had gone through the trouble of looking for just the right small digital camera and decided it would be fun to look at the leaves. The demon's love of color never ceased to amaze Sebastian, especially that long sky blue scarf. Sebastian had purchased it as a gift, only he hadn't realized it was long enough for two. He shook his head as he looked at the image and placed the frame face down on his desk. His chest was tight, he loved Claude and yet he was betrayed. "It's true, betrayal hurts the most when it's done by someone you love," he whispered.

Adam walked through the cold and quiet house, it had been a long evening and the sun was due to rise. He slipped out of his coat and ran his fingers through his rather long sandy blond hair, "Such a long night," he whispered as he blindly reached to turn on the lights. "It would have been shorter if you killed her sooner," replied a snide voice, it was cold and crisp, something which, to this day made Adam cringe. He turned to see a beautiful young woman with short white hair with violet eyes looking at him. "Angela, I thought you went home," he commented. She was sitting there with his laptop which she quickly opened. "I was until I realized something, you aren't like us you don't have to hide your activity," she commented. He watched as her fingers flew across the keys, she was far faster at typing than he was. "I hide what relates to the organization," he hissed as he walked around his massive black leather sofa. It wasn't until he was closer that he realized she was sitting in a bathrobe with nothing on underneath. "Not well enough, it can still be found, did you know that Sebastian did a background check before he hired you?" she asked with a grin. Adam's eyes flittered up her body, he could see her nipples from under the silk which had wrapped her body. She was stunning, "Yes I signed paper work for one background check, it's pretty much standard here in London," he replied.

Angela looked up, her eyes narrowed and she ran a hand through her short hair, "He has new information now, he can use the data he collected then to start investigating the organization," she commented. He walked toward the back of the sofa and stared in shock, "That's Sebastian's IP, how did you?" he stammered. She simply smiled as she continued worming through his computer, Adam had tried it once, clearly Sebastian had written the code himself, because when he had attempted to get in he was redirected and given a virus. "He's looking at the file now," she commented. Adam watched as she quickly selected the file, "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion as he leaned over her shoulder. She chuckled and replied, "This." The document broke apart as she launched a code to corrupt the file, his jaw dropped, he had only seen this done in films. "Now he won't be able to get to it, I've already corrupted the one at the agency he farmed it out to and personnel. There aren't any other copies," she stated before leaving Sebastian's computer and returning to Adam's desktop.

She shut the Mac book down and looked up at him; he had a clear view of her neckline and blushed. "Like what you see?" she asked curiously. Adam swallowed as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Was this how you seduced the demonic bank manager?" he asked in confusion. Angela laughed and swept her fingers over his cheek, "Would you like to know?" she asked darkly. Adam felt his face heat up, he had heard she was a dominatrix and practically a demon in bed, despite her species, yet he wasn't willing to go that far. "Depends, do you plan on hitting me?" he asked cautiously. There was a spark in her violet eyes, it was apparent what she desired, "Only with the crop," she stated as she guided his lips to her own. "You'll enjoy it, I assure you," she whispered against his lips before pressing them to his. Adam felt heat spread through his body and he whispered, "I have to work, tomorrow." A low chuckle left Angela as she licked his lips and replied, "Just go in late."

There was the click of keys in the air as the mansion slipped to sleep -Sebastian had vanished to the security of his office- leaving the triplets alone. In reality the three were used to being left alone, it was more of the fact that the once vibrant house was still and dank. Nothing like it had been before with both Alex and Claude there. Oddly it seemed soulless and empty, as though the hearth had been robbed of its sacred warmth. A head of purple hair was in front of a computer as his fingers danced across the keys. Amber brown eyes search the screen looking for answers which their owner was unsure he would ever find. "All I need is a router number, IP address, even a proxy would be good enough," huffed Canterbury as he looked at the screen. William and Ronald had suggested that he look into this for Sebastian and Claude's sake.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes after hours of searching data, Ronald would be better, however the shinigami was preoccupied with Claude. He wasn't sure how the demon was doing but, he had a feeling he was falling. "What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice, Canterbury looked up to see Timber reading over his shoulder. Thompson was curled up in a chair asleep, which seemed to be his favorite place. "Trying to figure out who framed Claude," he replied as he looked at the info. He felt Timber reach over him and place his hand over his own, "Well you're looking in the wrong place," he stated. Canterbury looked at his mirror image in confusion. Timber sighed and continued, "We know the IP addresses match, but we can track the feed using a routing number." Canterbury froze and stared at the demon, Claude was on the computer at the time of the attack, his personal computer.

"Claude was on his computer, which means," whispered Canterbury, he paused and looked up at Timber, "That two identical IP addresses, would be online in two different places, actively browsing." The pair grinned with glee as they used the IP address to back track the routing number, "Odd," commented Canterbury as he looked at the data which was being fed to him. Timber hummed and looked at him quizzically, "Both are online," he commented. His fingers danced across the keys once again as he looked at the data, "Two different locations," he whispered. By this time Thompson had roused and was now standing beside the group which had gathered around the computer.

"That one," he said as he pointed to the computer screen, "is at William T. Spears address." Which did make sense after all Ronald had picked up Claude's laptop a few hours earlier so the man wouldn't be board out of his mind. "The other?" asked Timber as Canterbury zoomed in. His jaw dropped as he looked at the address, this made even less sense. "Artistry?" he questioned as he looked at the numbers. In seconds he was looking at an image of the building thanks to Google Earth. It was indeed the massive glass and steel structure which housed Sebastian's firm. The three looked at one another, that was impossible Sebastian was upstairs asleep and had been the last to leave the firm. Canterbury paused for a moment, "I'm going to see who that is," he said swiftly as he got up. Something wasn't right, and he was well aware of the fact that things were slowly becoming more and more ambiguous. There had to be an end to it somewhere, or at least that was what he hoped.

"We are coming with you," said Thompson and Timber, the pair eyed Canterbury, it was clear they weren't about to be left out. The demon merely nodded to his brothers as he walked toward the window and opened it. Luckily the three were dressed in black, which they felt was appropriate for Sebastian's current state. Canterbury climbed over the windowsill and landed soundlessly on the grass before signaling to his brothers above. The other two were out the window and by his side in a flash, "Okay, we need to get there before who ever it is leaves," Thompson whispered. The other two nodded in agreement before dashing off to the office, it was nearly 3 in the morning. No one should have been in the office, or at least they weren't when Sebastian had left. Timber picked up his phone and decided now was a good time to contact one of the Shinigami. He selected Ronald's number and listened to it ring, he didn't know if the shinigami was awake yet, however he had to get in contact with someone who might help them. "Mr. Knox?" asked Timber quickly.

He heard sheets in the background rustle and a moan of acknowledgement, "Which one is this?" he asked in confusion. It was clear that they had roused the shinigami from his sleep. "Timber, we discovered something rather unusual, Claude's IP address just showed up in two places at once," he replied. There was a paus,e and he heard the shinigami say something to his partner in the background. "Will wake up, something hinky is going on," he said. Timber could hear the bed groan as the other shinigami woke, "I'm putting you on speaker," said Ronald quickly. He nodded and waited, "Okay, so his IP showed up in two places? He's online now, he has some serious cans on his head," he commented. Timber smiled, those were something Canterbury must have brought to drown out noise. "There is a second signal coming from London, Artistry to be more precise," he stated. He could hear the shock in the background and the sound of a chair rolling across the floor. "Okay give me a sec I'll jump into the CCTV feed," said Ronald. He could hear the symphony of computer keys clicking as the shinigami worked. "I'm in, I'll look floor by floor to help you," he said swiftly Timber looked at the other two, knowing they had heard the conversation, "Thank you," he said quickly before hanging up.

The three finally made it to London when Ronald called again, "The floors are clean except one, and that's the design department, according to the computer all the employees have punched out, however CCTV shows that there is still someone in the building," he stated. Timber had switched the phone to speaker so the others could hear. The three nodded, "So the Perp. is on the 32 floor," Canterbury replied. Timber nodded and looked at his brother, "Yup second from the top." Thompson put his hands on his hips as he whistled, "That's a long way down."

* * *

_I wanted to thank all of my readers for hanging in there with me. I know this is a VERY long fan fiction. No I am not discontinuing it, I just wanted to say thank you. _


	79. Chapter 79: The Truth behind the Lies

_I apologize for not uploading in a while, well this story at least. I've been working on a few new ones and trying to figure out how I wanted this to end. I finally have an ending and will be picking up pace soon enough. Things are about to get darker and more complicated so hang in there. This chapter is a little short because I wanted to get this ball really rolling. _

_Enjoy,_

_Kuro._

* * *

**Chapter 79:** **The Truth behind the Lies**

The three nodded as they slipped into the building, Sebastian had provided them with the layout of the building ages ago, it wasn't until now that they were actually going to bother using the weak points to their advantage. They moved soundlessly through the building, leaving not even a shadow to be cast on the wall. Canterbury could remember the days when Claude had demanded that they infiltrate the Phantomhive manor to see just what Ciel was up to. Those were the more intriguing missions, usually they were left to handling lowly tasks. Now the only threat they faced was Sebastian realizing they were missing, which frightened them. After all they were now in the prince's employment which meant they had to serve him as though they were serving the king of hell himself. "I hope he forgives us," whispered Thompson as he leapt out of the vent and landed on the soft carpet of the office. Timber followed suit and looked around cautiously, they didn't sense another demon or angel, however, in response of events it wasn't a bad thing to be cautious.

Canterbury was finally out and looked across the office, the lights were off and clearly who ever it was had vanished, "Did you sense anyone leave?" asked Canterbury as he looked around, his eyes flickered from shadow to shadow in an attempt to catch who ever it was that was causing this mess. "No," Thompson and Timber replied in unison, which meant who ever it was, was still in the office. He nodded and slowly approached walked down the aisle, he paused when he noticed the light of one of the tablets was still lit. That would only happen if the Mac was simply sleeping, he had seen it before on the one which Sebastian used. "Allan Platt," he mused as he slowly took a seat in the chair, it was still warm. He knew in seconds he had the right desk, "I'm going to look out," whispered Thompson as he walked to the other end of the office. Canterbury's fingers flew across the keys once he had opened the Mac, he smiled when he noticed the application which had been created was still open. "I need a USB," he whispered as he held out his hand for the stick. Timber's purple hair swayed as he nodded and pressed the key into Canterbury's hand.

The demon swiftly slipped it into the port in the back of the Mac, for the fastest downloading speed and copied the application. "If we can get this to the courts, we might be able to save Claude," whispered Timber. Oddly none of the three wanted Claude to go to prison, he may have been a jerk to them at times, yet none of them felt that he deserved to go to prison. "Okay we have it," he commented as he ejected the key. "The only question is where the hell did the person who was causing trouble go?" asked Thompson as he walked back over to them. It was as though he were honestly confused; he hadn't expected this to occur. The three looked at one another and shrugged, Canterbury was about to say something when he heard a click on the bottom floor, "The silent alarm," he hissed. Timber looked at him and commented, "Looks like we've out stayed our welcome."

The sun leaked through a thin slit in the curtains of the hotel room, it was warm and welcoming. Nestled in soft sheets was a pair of tired lovers, Alex moaned as she opened her eyes, it was too warm. She stared at the man who had wrapped himself around her like a vine. Kei had snuggled into her as though she were a stuffed animal. It was a welcoming sight to see his sleeping face. His black hair was ruffled, and he looked peaceful, far more peaceful than when they had first met. His beautiful almond-shaped eyes were closed, and his soft hair brushed against her skin as she breathed. Alex smiled as she slipped her fingers into it, it was soft, and she loved the texture. He had long black eyelashes which she hadn't noticed before, and she felt this over whelming urge to draw a portrait of him. She watched his eyes lids flicker, "Uhn," he moaned. He opened his eyes and smiled, it was as though he hadn't seen her in years. Such a wonderful smile, she wanted to capture it on film and hold onto it for as long as she could. "Good morning," he greeted as his chin rested on her chest, his stubble prickled a little. "Good morning," she replied as she slowly caressed his face.

"So you were the one petting me," he commented as he looked at her, those gorgeous green eyes didn't leave her face. He looked more like a model than a CEO, noble features, beautifully colored eyes and proportions which knocked a woman out. He was the real deal, and she felt so odd around him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he slowly rolled off of her and leaned on one of his elbows. She got an eye full of his chest and realized he wasn't wearing anything, he was stark naked in bed with her. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she thought about what they did the night before. "I see you're reminiscing about our beautiful act from the night before," he commented as he stroked her cheek, his touch was tender and sweet. She paused and remembered what had occurred the last time she was in this position, with Rin. She slowly got up and held her head in her hands, "I'm so stupid, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out of your hair," she said quickly as she got out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She was about to open the door only for it to slam shut and a large hand to be in front of her face. "Why?" he asked, "Why did you say it was stupid?" His voice was dark and filled with a dose of sadness.

Alex turned to him and smiled, "Simple, you probably have a fiancée, you should call her," she replied. Inside she was on the verge of tears; she didn't want to feel that pain again, not after Rin. His gaze softened as he slowly lifted her chin, "Who said I was engaged?" he asked curiously. She paused and looked up at him, a smile formed on his face as he gently leaned in and kissed her. His lips were just as hot and soft as they had been the night before, they moved slowly, tenderly and seemed ever so gentle. He pulled back and gently shipped his hand into her hair, "I'm not engaged, there is no one except my secretary to call and several attorneys," he responded. He pulled away and reached for a pair of boxers, apparently it was only then that he realized he was standing before her without a stitch on his person. She giggled as he slipped into his boxers, "Why the attorneys?" she asked after a moment.

Kei hummed as he pulled them up and looked at her, "Simple, I promised I would help Claude, with or without the sex. This is the way that I can," he stated. Alex stared, she hadn't expected him to say that, to say that he would help her. "You will?" she asked as she gaped at him. He nodded as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "Of course, Alexandra I am a man of my word," he stated. She grinned with delight as she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Kei," she breathed. Perhaps now they had a fighting chance, Kei hummed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alexandra, other than Sebastian and Claude, has there been anyone else to protect you?" he asked after a moment.

Kei watched as she pulled away, there was a look of sadness on her face, it was as though she had been abandoned in the rain. "No," she responded softly before shivering. This hurt him, he didn't like the fact that this beautiful rose was so busy protecting herself with her thorns that she never had the change to bloom. He smiled as he opened the bathroom door and asked, "Shall we bathe together?" He watched a delicious blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded. "The phone call can wait, let's get you warm," he whispered as he followed her into the hotel bathroom.

The morning was quiet at Shadowpont, it was different without Claude, lonesome and sad. The emptiness was slowly eating away at Sebastian; he had locked Claude's office and threw everything which reminded him of the golden eyed spider into a closet. He couldn't bear to look at it. To see what was left of the man he loved and trusted, he had his tome again, but that didn't change the fact that Claude had committed a crime against him. Lucifer had stayed the night and was now sitting in the kitchen, "Finished?" he asked slowly as he looked up from the paper he had gotten that morning, along with groceries. Sebastian had only woken at 1 pm, "Yes," responded the raven as he took a seat on the stool across from his father and looked at his hands. Every room had a memory of Claude, it had been their home for over a century. Joy, smiles and laughter were now sour memories, "Dad, I know I have a company to run, but did it hurt like this when mom betrayed you?" he asked after a moment.

Lucifer folded the paper and looked at Sebastian, it was clear he was attempting to come up with a way to explain what had happened between his wife and himself. "No," he finally responded, "it did not." The words were cold and distant, which made Sebastian looked up at his father. They sounded nothing like the words of affection that fell from his lips not too long ago. "I knew she would betray me, she married me for my position," he responded, as he looked at Sebastian face, "Never for my affection." He sighed as he moved the paper out of the way and looked at him, "It was different for us, we married out of necessity, at one time we satisfied each other sexually. But, that was long ago, she had a number of mates which I wasn't supposed to know about," he stated. There was a moment of silence, adultery was nothing new to a demon it was a reoccurring thing which many mates accepted. However, to have the demon lord's wife guilty of this was different, "Sure I beheaded her first lover, but eventually it became a nuisance, so I ignored it," he stated as he tilted his head to the side and looked at his hands.

"I was happy the day she told me she was pregnant with you," he commented, "ecstatic actually." Sebastian stared at his father, he knew his father loved him in the past, there were very few instances where this affection was displayed, though. His father swept one of his long black hairs behind his ear and continued, "I thought that even if she didn't love me, that you would. She wanted to terminate you before birth. I wouldn't allow it. I wanted you and promised to allow her all the lovers she desired as long as she had you." Sebastian's eyes widened, that explained his mother's cruelty toward him, she was forced into having him. Lucifer drew a deep breath and looked at Sebastian, "You were one of the greatest gifts to me, I tried to protect you from her when she fell into depression. Yet, there were times I could not. When I heard of a butler who had treated your wounds and worked to keep your mother away, I wasn't sure what to do," he confessed. Sebastian felt as though he were looking at a very different person, one which was soft and affectionate. The polar opposite of what the king of hell was supposed to be. A side of his father he had only seen when he played violin. "He was the same one you had picked up off the street and brought to the palace. I was alarmed at first until I realized that he could protect you when I couldn't. So I assigned him to you. I never knew that you would fall in love with him. I was ashamed and embarrassed that I wasn't there to guide you to a woman," he paused, his crimson eyes met Sebastian's, "however, I knew I messed up when a decade had passed and never heard from my son. That night when you asked me to save him, I knew he was the one who brought that smile to your face."

There was silence in the room; all the things which had not been said were now out. Those days when Sebastian questioned whether he should even attempt to live, if there was someone out there other than Claude who loved him. "Shouldn't you run and see the other person who brightens your day?" asked Lucifer after a moment. Sebastian was still for a moment and suddenly realized he meant Alex. He nodded before slipping into his blazer and heading for the door, "Another morning, it's just another morning," he whispered as he walked through the foyer and collected his things from the triplets. Sebastian looked strong but inside he was breaking without Claude's support. He had to walk this alone, "No I have Alex as well," he breathed. Somehow having her at his side he felt comfortable again. Soothed, it was unusual; Ciel had made him feel on edge. He was always looking over his shoulder to ensure he acted human enough, while as with Alex he didn't have to worry. He sighed and realized he was over thinking things once again, yet oddly in the back of his mind he knew he may have to contract her. He didn't want to, he couldn't he had grown too attached to her. Every part of his being was at war with its self as he attempted to understand what his relationship was to her.

Lucifer watched his son vanish before picking up his mobile and calling one of five numbers in the phone. In two rings there was a response and he chuckled, "Lau Fan, I was wondering what you could tell me about the activity of angels," he stated. There was a pause and he could hear the giggling of stoned girls in the background, this man was very much like his ancestor who ran the opium dens in London. "How many times must I ask you to call me Lau?" he asked after a moment, he could hear the distant jingle of the girl he always had with him. "I apologize, Lau. I'm looking for someone who's been buying a lot of stock from Sterling," he stated after a moment. He had spent the morning reading the news paper and figuring out how humans worked companies. It was complicate and made him confused some times. He had seen demonic contracts which were easier to follow, and they were the masters of law. He had a new-found respect for Claude who attempted to make this mess into something coherent.

"Ah, there isn't much going on here in Hong Kong, however, Kei's rise to power hasn't gone unnoticed," he commented. Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples, Kei was Sterling's only decadent, which meant he had a great deal of power. Now the question seemed to be if he could wield it like his father had, that same iron fist which made demons obey. He had little to no interest in the way Sterling handled things, in fact half the time the man even broke demonic law. "It appears that an unknown user has hacked systems and reeking havoc, I was tracking their IP when it vanished. However they left a mess in their wake, someone is attempting to bring down Sterling's empire as well as Sebastian's," Lau responded, Lucifer could hear the clicking of keys as the man went to work. It was ironic that the ancestor of one of London's most powerful Chinese bosses and owners of Opium Dens was running around hacking and selling information.

"I heard an interesting roamer," commented Lau and Lucifer sighed, he knew he was in for it. Lau always had a priced. Lucifer waited for him to continue, "That Sebastian's tome was touched by the lamb. Does he realize what that will result in?" Lucifer slipped his hand through his hair and looked at the grain of the wood on the island, "No, he has no idea what I've done or who she is," he stated. There was a pause, he knew he should have never done this, yet he couldn't resist them. The Campbells were powerful, dark and made even demons worship them. "And does he know about her parents, that they aren't dead?" Lau pressed. In truth he didn't want to hear this from the Chinese man, he knew well enough that this was all going to collapse and end in pain. He was the one who had forged her fate in stone, "He knows that her father is alive, no one else does," he replied after a moment. Lucifer had known Lau and his family before Sebastian came in contact with his ancestor.

"Lucifer, Undertaker is attempting to keep a lid on this, but it will blow eventually. Zion is after you and Angela Blanc is assisting in every way she can to slaughter you," stated Lau, he heard the symphony of keys pause as the Chinese man leaned back in his leather chair. "She touched the tome and before that Sebastian could feel her, don't you think that he's going to realize what you have done and who is the reason behind her pain?" asked Lau after a moment. Lucifer's red eyes closed, he finally had his son again, the heir to all his power and now he was risking it all over something he had done so long ago. "I know what I am doing Lau, human's shouldn't meddle," he stated harshly before hanging up. He paused and looked at where his son had sat, he was beginning to question his moves now more than ever after watching Sebastian's relationship fall apart. "Secrets are what tear us apart," he whispered, "They tear us up until there is no truth left."


	80. Chapter 80

_Well here is Chapter 80, I know it's a long series so thanks for bearing with me. Things have gotten interesting again. _

* * *

**Chapter 80: A Whisper in the Darkness**

Claude stepped out of his car as he went to his office; he had been called by the firm to clean out his office and was officially fired. The camera's flashed in his face as reporters attempted to rattle a statement out of him. The buzz of people sling questions at him an slandering him for something he never did. He was wearing a pair of black gloves and black sunglasses to hide his face. The letter weighted a ton of bricks; Canterbury had tied his letters in twine and handed them to William to give to Claude. A month had passed and Sebastian had established a system to handle Claude's mail, he threw it at the triplets. He didn't even catch a glimpse of his raven anymore, he was thrown away. "Faustus, why did you steal the funds?" called one young reporter. He was silent as he pushed through the sea of anger, "Sterling trusted you, why would you betray him?" called another. Claude closed his eyes, he hadn't betrayed Sterling, he lost the game. He was paying dearly for it, for attempting to protect Sebastian. "Is it true that Artistry's President has refused to continue using your firm?" Claude resisted the urge to lash out and scream he was innocent, no one would hear him. No one could him.

He could remember opening the letter in William and Ronald's flat, a long with several others. They had frozen his accounts, summoned him to court, he wasn't able to leave the country and had received tons of hate mail. On top of the letter which weighed more than he could bear, he was fired officially from the firm he had dedicated the last eleven years of his life to. "Tonoin Kei is rallying for your innocence, are you innocent?" asked another sharp voice. He finally reached the door, "No comment," he whispered before pushing the door open, thankfully the security guards kept the reporters out. "Thanks," he whispered after a moment, it took everything he had to stop his voice from breaking and falling to the floor in agony. His face was on every channel, his name slandered in every way possible and even now he could never hope to recover his reputation. Even his demonic contacts refused to get involved.

It was ten in the morning when Ronald handed Claude his mail. The blond shinigami looked exhausted; he had been working overtime to keep up with the new demands placed on him by Dispatch. William was late since he had to deal with a mishap with Grell. Claude picked up the golden letter opener and watched the shinigami walk into their bedroom, he had taken it upon himself to clean and cook for the pair. After all they were allowing him to stay with them. He sifted through the male and froze after seeing the all too familiar address of his employer, his name had been hand written on the front. His chest tightened as he slipped the blade under the lip and sliced it open with ease. He had hoped he would simply be asked to take a vacation, however, this letter was something else. He stared at the letter head, he couldn't breath as his eyes looked over the content.

_Dear Mr. Claude Faustus, _

_You have served this firm for 11 years with excellent skill and clean record. However, in reaction to this incident, a number of partners including myself have made the decision to terminate your employment with us. We admire your skill and knowledge of the law as well as you previous wins in cases. Yet, this firm can not house someone who has broken the law, you may come Monday to clean out your office. You will be escorted by security both in and out of the building. _

_Please understand that this reflects poorly on not only you Faustus, but the entire firm. We wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Yorik Steinman_

_Senior Partner of Steinman and Hotchner_

The letter slipped out of his fingers and fluttered to the floor, he had lost his job. It was over, "Faustus?" asked William with concern as he entered the apartment. Something in Claude died in that moment; he now realized that everything he had worked so hard for was gone, like smoke through a keyhole. "Claude?" called William again, this time there was more concern in his once stone cold voice. He hadn't moved, he didn't want to, nothing mattered now. He had lost it all. "I've lost everything," he whispered as he looked at the letter on the floor. William was silent as Claude opened another letter, this one was from an unfamiliar law office, his face twisted in agony, and he felt his rage bubble up from the bottom of his black soul. "We would like to inform you that Mr. Micahelis would like your name removed from the deed of Shadowpont," he read allowed, "As well as the rest of the estates in which you had joint ownership. Please submit a list of properties which you would like to keep. We will take these in consideration as we break up the estate in question." There was another from Sebastian's attorney, asking for him to be removed from the deed to Shadowpont. "Fuck," he hissed as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. "Why can't they just kill me? Why do I have to suffer?" he asked as he cradled his head in his hands. He scattered the rest of the mail on the floor and looked up at William.

"I'm losing everything, and now I may not have a chance to tell the truth. That I didn't do it," he choked. His throat burned and he honestly needed the knife to take his pain away. William's eyes widened as Claude looked at him, "What have I done, William? What do I do?" he asked, his voice was pleasing for someone to save him. Yet he knew William didn't possess that power. The shinigami looked at Claude and responded honestly, "Fight," he said slowly. Claude glared at him, his chest was aching again, "With what? I have nothing left! You are letting me stay here out of pity! Nothing else! Tell me what cards do I have left to play!" he shouted with irritation. Ronald was out of their room in moments, wide awake and looking at the pair with concern. His blond hair was a mess, and it was clear Claude had woken him. "I have no idea! You did this Claude! You thought you could win and now you lost big time!" responded William, his tone was cold and Claude looked at the Shinigami. He was right, he had been right since the auction, he should have never played this game. "I need air," said Claude slowly as he got up and walked toward the door. He didn't return until that evening, William and Ronald were in bed, it was clear that he wasn't wanted anywhere.

That same piece of paper from his employer now weighted a ton, "Mr. Faustus we were instructed to take you upstairs so you could clean out your office," stated one of the guards. The room which was filled with the chat of holiday plans and sports events fell silent at the mention of his name. he could feel everyone's eyes bore into him as though he had murdered someone. No that wasn't right he had killed Sterling, but Sterling was trying to kill Alex and his lover as well as himself. He was already paying for that, he nearly lost Sebastian. Now he was losing him, and there was nothing holding them together but their bond. Which was slowly getting looser, he tried his best to hold on, he was in so much pain. He couldn't just let go, it was all the hope he had left.

Claude followed the guards into the elevator and took a ride up to the floor he worked, his coworkers glared at him and whispered of what he had allegedly done. His name was already scraped off his office door, and he paused, it should have been blank. "Mister Bartholomew?" he asked in confusion as he read the name. He had never heard it, and he knew every attorney in his field, he had fought against them and won. He slowly walked into his office and his eyes widened, sitting behind his desk was a gentleman with ocean blue eyes, coffee brown hair and rather muscular. Golden eyes widened as he stared at the man, there was a teardrop mole on his left side, and his suit was tailored perfectly. "Richard Bartholomew, the new attorney, I was told to move in immediately, your stuff is in a box over there," he commented as he pointed to the box sitting on the white sofa. His books, photos, and other personal effects were sitting in it. "Don't worry I didn't take your stapler, Faustus," he jeered with a smirk. There was something familiar about this man, yet he couldn't place it.

"Thanks," whispered Claude as he picked up the white box, it amazed him that his entire career fit in a single white box. One box was all it took to carry his life out the door. It was amazing how now it occurred to him that all he owned was in it. He had lost everything else, "Well then I have to read up on all your accounts and such, I wish you luck," Richard said with a grin. Claude nodded and walked out of the office in silence, to begin his walk of shame. No one would shed a tear for him as he left, there would be no one to tell him they believed in him, he was alone and his life fit neatly in a white cardboard box. He walked into the foyer and paused, he had been escorted the entire way with guards on him, "Please spare me the humiliation, I want to leave through the back door." The guards looked at one another and then to Claude, "Sir, Mr. Steinman had specific orders to have you escorted out the front door of the building with your possessions," said one of them. Claude wasn't about to beg, yet he just couldn't walk out the front door, "Please, let me leave with what little dignity I have left," he pleaded. He wasn't ready to face the reporters that swarmed like sharks. The guards slowly looked at him sympathetically and then at one another. He knew they couldn't disobey, "Sir, we can't allow you out the back, however we can escort you to your car," said one of them slowly.

Claude looked at the man in a black suit and realized he was attempting to make it so they could shield him from the viewfinder of the cameras. He smiled a little and nodded, "Thanks. That would be a great deal of help." The guards nodded and looked at the box, "That's all of it?" asked one of them curiously. Claude simply nodded, he knew it wasn't much, however he also knew he wasn't wanted which made things all the more difficult. After he mustered up what he could he slipped his sunglasses on and prepared himself for the march out the door. "Ready when you are," said one of the guards gruffly. Claude nodded as the larger one of the two opened the door, and he was assaulted with flashes from cameras, there were even more reporters than before. Suddenly purgatory looked nicer than this.

Sebastian was leaning against one of the massive windows of his office, he was moving on, no matter how badly it hurt to cut Claude out of himself. The only thing left to sever was their bond, his left hand rested on the glass, and he looked at the platinum band around his ring finger. He had thought about taking it off a number of times, but part of him just couldn't do it. He couldn't throw out what was left of his lover, he was going to slice up the estate, give Claude his stuff back and had gone as far to change the locks not only on Shadowpont but every were else, including his office. He sighed as he felt another wave of pain smash into him, it wasn't his, it was Claude's. He could hear Claude pleading to be killed, yet he wouldn't bend. He was a prince and Claude was simply a powerful Mage. He wasn't going to bow, he couldn't it was time he played his proper role.

There was a faint knock on the door of Sebastian's office, he slowly turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. The office was different after the incident, there wasn't light left it was gloomy, yet their designs sang of glory and victory. He was earning contract after contract, his designers were altering the perceptions of advertising. "Sir, I have your mail," said the familiar voice of one of the triplets. His purple hair was still a little messy and he wore a light brown suit, "Thank you Canterbury, place it on the desk," he instructed as he turned his attention to the view outside his window. The demon crossed the floor and placed the pile of letters on his desk, with one note remaining in his hands. "There is a letter from Steinman and Hotchner Law Firm, addressed to you," he said. Sebastian perked up after hearing the name, he had requested to change attorneys after the incident, he considered it a clean break.

"I'll take it," he said as he held his hand out for the letter, Canterbury nodded and placed the letter in Sebastian's hand. Crimson eyes fell on the thick parchment envelope, it wasn't the official parchment of the firm, which confused him. He tore the letter open, his eyes were locked on the handwriting that sprawled across the page, it was elegant and demanded his attention. His lips parted and he stared at the contents of the page, Claude had been fired and his contract was given to his replacement, Richard Bartholomew, a new hire from Oxford. He sighed and tossed the letter on the desk, he shouldn't have cared that Claude was fired, but there was this ache in his chest, an emptiness which seemed to grow. "He was fired," breathed Sebastian as he fought tears which threatened to cripple him.

"Sir, he's on the news," Canterbury stated. Sebastian pivoted and stared at him, "It's probably just another piece of the case," he stated. Canterbury shook his head and turned on the flat panel hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. It was used for presenting commercials and such, he had the basic package installed in case of emergencies. The room was filled with the clamor of reporters, "Is it true that the President of Artistry, Sebastian Michaelis is your lover?" shouted a young woman, Sebastian's eyes widened as he spun around and looked at the screen. Claude was walking with a pair of security guards, escorting him out and a box in his hands. A pair of sunglasses resting on his nose, he looked paler than he usually was and somehow looked thinner. Claude halted and looked at the young woman, "Was, he was my lover," responded Claude. His voice was laced with agony which caused silence to sweep through the crowd. "If you're listening Sebastian, please know that I will always love you, even if you don't want me," he stated firmly. The press went wild as he made this statement and Sebastian gripped his desk to prevent himself from collapsing to the floor.

There was no way Claude still loved him, he was the one who had stolen from Sebastian. Claude was the reason his world was falling apart, "I push him away and yet he says he loved me," he whispered as he covered his eyes with a hand and stifled the urge to cry. He felt as though his life rode the ties, always shifting and nothing was stable. "Turn it off," said Sebastian after a moment. Canterbury was about to comply only to comment, "Sir, there's something I should," he began. Sebastian's red eyes narrowed and he roared, "Turn it off! I don't want to see this!"

"Claude Faustus?" asked another young man with a baseball cap on. Claude turned and looked at the young man, "You betrayed Sterling, die," he stated. There was a loud bang which shook through the air, the press panicked to move as the pair of guards attempted to find the shooter. Sebastian's eyes widened in terror as he watched what played out before him. His lips hung open after hearing the shot, it rang in his ears and echoed through his body. One camera man managed to keep an eye on Claude, the demon was clutching his side and bright red seeped through his fingers. His sunglasses fell on the ground and Sebastian stared in terror at the lifelessness in the man's eyes. He stumbled backward as he felt the pain rip through him. Claude was weak he could feel all the sadness, and darkness which was engulfing him. "He's been shot! Call a medic!" cried a number of people as Claude fall to his knees.

The shot seemed to ring through the office as Alex stared at the images on screen, she paled as Jodi asked, "Hey, isn't that the man who stole from Sebastian?" Alex ignored her and got up from her desk, her feet carried her to Sebastian's office and she stared at the mess of an employer before her. "I can't do this," whispered Sebastian, his eyes were locked on the screen. A number of medics swarmed Claude and pulled him off the street, he hung his head and shook with terror, she could tell he could feel all of Claude's pain. "Sebastian?" she asked after a moment. He looked at her sadly and hissed, "I've had enough," he breathed. He slipped his fingers around his ring finger, he didn't want to hear anymore, he couldn't bear to hear Claude's cries and pleading voice. "I can't do this," he whimpered as he caressed the silver band, "I've had enough," he whispered as he slipped the silver band off his finger. He shook his head and stopped himself before looking at Canterbury, "Find out which hospital he went to, I need to see him," he barked.

Canterbury disappeared quickly and Alex stared at him, Sebastian looked beyond conflicted. "I'm going out, finish your design," he said slowly as he went to walk away. The door opened again and Timber said, "Sir, Richard Bartholomew is here to see you." Sebastian grumbled and was about to tell him to leave when he was confronted with the man from the photos. Those ocean blue eyes pierced him, and he looked over at Alex, "Alexandra, please finish your design, I want to speak with," he paused and asked, "What was it again?" A smile curved his lips as he asked, he was feigning to be forgetful, however Alex could tell Sebastian was putting something together in his mind. "Mister Richard Bartholomew," he responded smoothly. Alex nodded before vanishing, she could feel the tension between the two and closed the glass door. A chill ran down her spine, suddenly the desire to call Kei came to her. She sighed as she pulled out her mobile, she could only hope that he would answer this time of day.


End file.
